Switching Heirs
by The Altered Destinies
Summary: When Ukyo's father died, his best customer, Happosai took Ukyo in and gave her to Genma to raise. He took her on a 10 year training trip, Ranma being left with Nodoka. When she came back, she had the Nannichuan curse.
1. Chapter 1

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

This was inspired by the works of Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and others. Thanks for reading!

-Prologue-

"Pops would you stop being stupid? We're going back and that's final."  
The irate young man who said this warily stared at the panicked panda which stood before him. The panda waved its arms in a hurried motion that expressed a feeling of desperation at these words. Sighing the boy paused to push a loose lock of oak brown hair out of sandalwood eyes. Shoving the panda to one side he ignored its increasingly strange gestures.  
"I told you, quit it! We're going back home! I want to see the others.. I'm not about to let you drag me on another stupid training journey. This one lasted ten years."  
At this comment the panda released a low growl and stood firmly in front of the boy who groaned. "Pops! Quit it!" The panda refused to budge and the boy reluctantly moved into fighting position. Mimicking this action the panda backed away as the boy flew into a strong frontal assault. Blocking every attack with more skill than any normal animal was able the panda managed to hold it's own against the angry boy. As this occurred several citizens began to gather around the scene, after all, a panda battling a boy was not something you saw every day... even in a district like Nerima.  
Wearing a face of annoyance the boy yanked the large spatula which had rested on the top of his backpack. Pulling it back in a quick motion he slammed it into the panda's furry midsection sending it sprawling. Smirking at this he drawled. "Hah! That's what you get. Stupid old man." The boy returned his odd weapon to its place and began to walk away.  
Meanwhile the irritated panda had yanked a nearby street sign from its place and was preparing to hit the young man in the back of the head with it. Just as it was about to strike a strong hand gripped its furry paw.  
"I don't think so Ojisama." The panda released an anxious sound as it stared into luminous sandalwood eyes. Squeezing the panda's wrist tightly the boy hissed. "Don't forget who I am old man. I'm sure the master wouldn't appreciate his heir getting such treatment."  
At this statement the panda widened its eyes and began to look extremely nervous. Snatching the street sign away the boy tossed it aside carelessly. "That's what I thought. Now listen here. I'm going back home and that's final. It's up to you whether or not you follow."  
Saying that he took off quickly down the street before bounding on the rooftops to move along at a fast pace. The panda formed a shocked expression at this before taking off in earnest, trying to overtake the boy.

"At last!" Cried Tendo Soun in joyous tones as he clutched a postcard tightly to his breast. On it lay the words he had been waiting to hear for so many years. "After all this time they are finally returning home!"  
Walking out onto the porch where Soun stood crying with emotion Saotome Nodoka questioned. "Are you all right Soun-  
kun?"  
"Nodoka!" Soun turned to beam with happiness. "The master's chosen heir, the daughter of our own dear departed friend Kuonji Akira, little Ukyo, has written me saying she is returning from her long training journey with Genma! Isn't it fantastic? Finally our school will be complete! And you will be able to live with Genma as man and wife!"  
"That is good news," replied Nodoka in surprise. "I thought they might never return. Ranma and Akane will be so happy to see Ukyo again... they got along so well as children. Should I go tell them of the news?" "Of course!" Soun exclaimed. "Where is everyone?"  
"Kasumi is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Nabiki is in her room doing homework. I think Ranma and Akane are in the dojo training. I'll go fetch them." With that Nodoka moved away to retrieve the children while Soun continued to stand in place gazing into the sky with a happy expression on his features.

"Stop jumping around like that and fight me!" Cried Akane in angry tones as her annoying iinazuke dodged yet another attack at her hands.  
Sticking out his tongue Ranma teased. "I don't fight girls. You know that. Besides you gotta move faster than that to catch me Akane. C'mon, let me see some of that famous brute strength of yours!"  
Akane growled at this and made another attempt to punch Ranma who leapt over her fist with ease. "I wouldn't have to use my `brute strength' if it wasn't for you Ranma! Why won't you just talk to Kuno about leaving me alone?"  
"Hey!" Ranma said, sounding slightly wounded. "I talk to him plenty but he won't get it into his head. What am I supposed to do about it? The sap is crazy for you Akane. It isn't his fault he takes it a little far..."  
"A little far?!" Akane cried incredulously. "He has half the male population fighting me every morning! And don't think that me dating Kuno will change anything about the engagement. They won't ever listen to our side of things. Anyway, you know that I hate him!"  
"You hate everyone," replied Ranma while rolling expressive blue eyes. "Kuno is my buddy so stop picking on me about his weird habits okay? I don't bother you about Kodachi and her poison collection do I?" "Ranma? Akane?" A polite voice questioned in soft tones. They looked up to see the figure of Nodoka accompanied by a smirking Nabiki. "Would you come inside? Soun has something he wants to tell both of you."  
"Oh yeah? What?" Asked Ranma curiously.  
"That is for him to say. Come." Nodoka said in calmly, turning to exit the dojo.  
"You guys are going to love the news." Nabiki drawled. "Especially you Ranma."  
"Oh yeah?" Ranma queried. "What is it?"  
"Nothing much," Nabiki said smiling widely. "Just the imminent return of your father and the official heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts."

-One-

Soun was still wearing a happy expression as the group gathered to hear the important news. Everyone was trying to interpret his stumbling excited words, except Kasumi who was in the kitchen trying to finish cooking their dinner. She was heading from the kitchen to announce dinner was ready when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it cautiously her eyes were met with the figure of a very handsome boy. Kasumi blinked at his appearance. There was something familiar about him but she was not sure what.  
"Kasumi? Are you Kasumi?" He questioned in soft almost shy tones as sandalwood searched her gaze.  
"Oh my." Kasumi breathed in wonderment at this familiarity. The boy was very attractive, with long oak brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He dressed in a Chinese style short sleeved blue silk shirt, which was covered by a strange belt holding what looked to be small spatulas, along with loose flowing black pants, and black slippers.  
She stepped back in alarm, for out of nowhere, a large panda reared its furry head behind him. Rather then react in similarly the boy wore an annoyed expression. He didn't turn as he pulled out a large spatula to quickly hit the panda on the head with it. "Don't bug me Pops. We're finally home and you just better deal with it."  
"Pops?" Blinked Kasumi in confusion. Was this boy actually calling the panda his father? And what did he mean by calling this his home? "Long story beautiful." Drawled the boy as he ignored the panda which seemed to be throwing a fit behind him.  
"Kasumi," said the boy again. "I know this seems incredible but I'm Ukyo.. the heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts. I was taken in by your family along with the Saotomes when I was just a child at the request of the master."  
Gazing deeply into the soulful eyes before her Kasumi smiled softly. "Ukyo?" The boy nodded his assent slowly. "Oh Ukyo!" Exclaimed Kasumi happily. "I'm so happy to see you. This must be the news father had. But what about Genma? Where is he?"  
Ukyo was about to reply when the smiling figure of Soun rounded the corner. Taking in the figures of the two he exclaimed. "Ukyo! Is that our heir finally returned?"  
"Uh.. yeah. That's me." Ukyo began tentatively.  
"Ukyo!" Cried Soun as he lunged forward to embrace the boy who uncomfortably returned the hug. Behind Ukyo the panda released a gruff sound that resembled laughter.  
Catching sight of the panda at this noise Soun stiffened and backed away in fear. Noticing this Ukyo pronounced calmly. "Relax Ojisama Tendo," the boy smiled. "That's just Ojisama Saotome."  
"That's.." Soun began in shock.  
The panda pulled out a small wooden sign and shoved the boy around who protested loudly. Searching through the boy's backpack he finally pulled out a black felt pen.  
"What is it doing?" Questioned Kasumi in wonder.  
"Looks like it's writing to me." Put in Ranma who had suddenly appeared with Akane, Nabiki, and Nodoka.  
"No way!" Exclaimed Akane critically.  
"Wait for it.." Remarked the boy with a smirk. Soon after he said this the panda held up the sign. Sadly, I am Saotome Genma. This is Kuonji Ukyo.  
"Genma? Ukyo?" Gasped Nodoka as she took in the altered form of her husband. "Is that really you?"  
The panda turned the sign over. Long story.  
"That's an understatement Pops," the boy began impatiently. "Its been a really long trip. We'd like to take some hot baths if you wouldn't mind."  
Upset at the rude tone the boy was taking Akane demanded. "Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Kuonji Ukyo." The boy replied. "You're Akane, right? We used to play when we were little kids."  
"Ukyo?" Ranma queried in astonishment. "But? What the heck happened to you?" He asked his blue eyes searching for the childhood playmate he had known so well. "That panda isn't really my father is it?" "Yeah," remarked Ukyo. "I'm afraid he is your father Ranma. For what it's worth."  
"From what I recall Ukyo was a girl. You appear to be a very fine example of masculinity sir." Stated Nabiki in cool tones with a touch of humor.  
"We're under a curse." Interrupted Ukyo wearily. "A curse which would be a lot easier to explain if we could have some hot bathes."  
"I'm sorry," said Kasumi, recovering her manners and wit. "But we've had some difficulty with plumbing lately and the hot water in the furo doesn't work."  
Ukyo groaned at this. "Figures." Turning to Kasumi he asked amiably. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you possibly boil some water? I'd appreciate more than words can say."  
Flustered by the engaging manner in which the boy spoke Kasumi stammered. "Of course.."  
Charmer. Read the panda's sign as Kasumi departed. Ukyo growled at this. "Don't push it old man."  
"Uh.. Ukyo?" Began Akane.  
"Yeah?" Ukyo returned in tired tones.  
"No offense or anything but what in the world happened to you? I mean, you all don't look anything like you did when you left. How do we know it really is you?"  
"Hey!" Ranma cried. Turning to Ukyo he said apologetically. "I'm sorry. She's not usually like this but we haven't seen you both for so many years..."  
Holding up his hand to cease the apologies Ukyo smiled softly. "It's perfectly fine. I understand completely. I'd feel the same way if I were you. Look. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"  
"We can go to the dojo," Akane suggested. "I could use a workout.. maybe you can help since Ranma refuses to fight me." The pair followed Akane to the dojo.  
Ukyo turned sandalwood eyes curiously onto the figure of Ranma and questioned. "Don't tell me that Nodoka raised you to believe in that `I don't fight girls' routine?"  
"Uh.." Ranma faltered. "Actually she did. Why?"  
"Seems like a waste." Ukyo shrugged as they entered the dojo. "How are either of you supposed to improve if you aren't able to go all out against each other? Besides, girls are hardly made of glass, I assure you."  
"You study Kempo right?" Ranma questioned.  
"I study Kempo, Tai Quon Do, Mu Tai, and some basic Karate," stated Ukyo. "My main talents lie when fighting with weapons but your father focuses on unarmed combat training. He's a good Sensei if nothing else."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ranma sharply.  
"I meant nothing." Gazing at the dark boy next to him Ukyo said warily, "Other than to state the fact that I've traveled with your father for over ten years. All at the master's request. In that amount of time you get to know a person really well. The master and your father have basically been my only companions in life..." "Really?" Ranma questioned curiously. Suddenly very interested again. "You know my father really well then?" "Yes. Really well." Ukyo gazed into those searching blue eyes feeling himself becoming lost in their depths. "Do you want to spar or not?" Interrupted Akane. Meeting the gaze of the girl Ukyo seemed hesitant. "If you've been training all these years you should be up to it." Akane pressed wearing a competitive face.  
"I don't fight without a purpose." Ukyo pronounced in clear calm tones.  
"But what about practice?" Ranma asked.  
"Oh that." Studying Akane with cool sandalwood eyes Ukyo finally murmured. "Very well. For the sake of practice." Moving into fighting position Ukyo said. "Lets spar, shall we?"  
Akane started her attack as she always did. With a strong offense. Charging at Ukyo with speed and a fierce spirit Akane soon found that her target had bounded over her head to stand behind her. Resting comfortably on the tips of his toes Ukyo commented. "You rely on your strength quite a bit don't you Akane?"  
From the wall where he was leaning Ranma chuckled. "That's the understatement of the year Ucchan."  
Grinning at the comment and the use of his old childhood nickname Ukyo turned his attention back to the snarling Akane as she approached with feet flying at him in a vicious attack. Dodging the flurry of feet. Ukyo quickly grabbed her ankle, steadying it in his grip. Akane's eyes widened at her attack being stopped.  
Wearing a mischievous grin Ukyo quickly tickled the bottom of Akane's foot before dodging another sharp punch aimed at his face. "Quit playing with me!" Growled Akane as Ukyo continued to dodge. "You're not Ukyo!" She hissed as she managed to land a solid punch to the boy's midsection.  
"Oh?" Questioned Ukyo curiously. "Why do you say that Akane?" Dodging a number of attacks Ukyo popped up in Akane's face wearing a wide smile.  
"You're a guy stupid! Ukyo is a GIRL!"  
"Don't believe everything you see Akane." Sighing slightly Ukyo muttered. "Enough of this." Ukyo suddenly shot his left leg forward to send Akane flying at incredible speeds at the dojo wall. Terrified she was going to hit it Akane had her eyes closed. Then warm arms gathered her up and she found herself being set down by Ukyo.  
"That was great!" Exclaimed Ranma giving Ukyo a friendly pat on the back. "You looked like you flew across the dojo. You learned a lot traveling huh?"  
"Yeah.." Ukyo said softly. "A lot."  
Sniffing Akane retorted. "If he's so great why don't you fight him Ranma?"  
"I told you. I don't fight girls." Ranma said.  
"Doesn't look like he's a girl to me." Remarked Akane while staring at the broad shouldered Ukyo very plainly. Ukyo sighed with despair at this.  
Rolling his eyes Ranma retorted. "You're just trying to egg me into a fight tomboy. Unlike you I don't like to beat up old friends." Akane snarled at this and made an attempt to punch Ranma which he ducked quickly.  
Curiously watching this exchange Ukyo questioned. "Aren't you two engaged?"  
The pair both wore scowls at this. Ranma answered first. "Yeah we are but its a dumb idea. Akane and I aren't anything more than friends. Besides, she already has-"  
Before Ranma could finish the rest of his statement a pair of high pitched screams were heard echoing throughout the household.  
"Mom!" Cried Ranma as he dashed off.  
"Kasumi!" Exclaimed Akane following closely.  
"That idiot," muttered Ukyo as he darkly stalked after the disappearing pair. "I should have known he wouldn't be subtle about this."

In the kitchen they were greeted with the sight of a fearful Nodoka clutching to similar looking Kasumi. Before them was a husky man wearing a white gi and adjusting a pair of horn rimmed glasses.  
"Mom!" Ranma cried moving forward to touch his mother's shoulder gently. "Are you all right?"  
The man moved forward to stare into the deep blue eyes of the dark haired boy. "Ranma, my boy!" He exclaimed in jubilant tones.  
"Genma!" Cried Soun as he entered the kitchen. "Old friend! When did you arrive?"  
"Well you see Soun," began Genma in hesitant tones.  
"Yes Genma," said his wife. Now fully recovered Nodoka was staring at him with hard eyes. "When did you get here? And where is Ukyo?"  
"Yeah Pops," drawled the boy who walked across the kitchen to his side. "Where is Ukyo?"  
Genma looked nervously into the boy's eyes. Nodoka continued to stare hard at her husband. Ranma, Akane, and Soun each wore looks of confusion. Nabiki was clinically taking in the situation. And it ward difficult to tell what exactly Kasumi was feeling.  
Genma came to life suddenly as the boy picked up a nearby tea kettle in one hand. "No don't!" He cried in nervous tones as he rushed forward.  
"They have to know!" Snapped the boy in response, pouring the last bits of water over his head. Suddenly his figure slowly shifted and the sharp planes of his face softened. His broad shoulders shrank with his height. All in all the boy looked fairly similar to what he did when he first appeared before them but his features were softer and his height had diminished. That and slight curves were added.  
Watching the blank stares of his companions Genma began to slowly back out of the room before the truth was plainly revealed. Silently thanking the Kami for Ukyo's androgynous features and style of dress as he went.  
"Not so fast Ojisama! They have to see this!" Announced Ukyo as she quickly unbuttoned her blue silk shirt. Pulling it open to reveal a pair of bound back but still very buoyant and very feminine pair of breasts.  
Ranma's eyes bulged at this. Akane looked on in shock as did Kasumi and Soun. Nabiki raised an eyebrow curiously. Meanwhile Nodoka had grabbed the back of her husband's gi to keep him from running away.  
"Ukyo?" Questioned Ranma incredulously.  
"How?" Breathed Kasumi in wonderment.  
"It's not my fault!" Screeched Genma.  
"Who are you?" Demanded Akane.  
"I'm Kuonji Ukyo, heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts," Ukyo said warily."Sorry about this."

"Genma!" Roared Soun in rage. "What did you let happen to our heir?!" He approached Genma who was backing away in wide eyed fear.  
"It isn't Pops fault. Really," intervened Ukyo wearing a complacent smile. "He didn't know a word of Mandarin when we were in China."  
"You know Mandarin?" Asked Ranma intrigued.  
"I do now. I learned the hard way that it's a bad thing to not speak the language in a foreign land." Responded Ukyo with an easy smile which Ranma blushed at.  
"Ukyo," Nodoka began. "How can you take this so lightly? You.. you were a... a.."  
"A boy," replied Ukyo with a lopsided grin. She rested a calm hand on Nodoka's shoulder. "I know. It's sort of weird but I've learned to live with it. So has Pops. It really isn't that big a deal once you get used to it."  
"But how did this happen in the first place?" Akane queried in demanding tones.  
"I was trying to get to that," Ukyo said dryly. "We journeyed to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, China to go through their famous regimen of balance training. The springs are essentially several different pools filled by an underground river. Each spring has a tragic story attached to it, having various animals and things drowned in them. There is legend that says the ancient gods created a curse which entails that anyone who fall into a Jusenkyo spring will take the form of whatever first drown there."  
Ukyo paused a moment to make sure Genma wasn't trying to run off again. "I fell into the spring of drowned boy while Ojisama fell into the spring of drowned panda," she finished calmly.  
"Excuse me," interrupted Nodoka calmly. "Did you fall or were you pushed?" She questioned suspiciously as she eyed Genma who looked very nervous.  
"Little of both," Ukyo replied watching Genma as well. "We were sparring on the high bamboo poles. I attacked first, kicking Ojisama into the panda spring. When he leapt out in his cursed form he startled me leaving me open for his attack and causing my balance to be lost. That's when I fell into the spring of drowned boy. Cold water activates the curse while hot water reverses it."  
"Is there a cure?" Questioned Kasumi softly gazing at the figure of Ukyo.  
"Not according to the guide," replied Ukyo. Forming a wry expression she continued. "Since then our lives haven't been the most normal ones as I'm sure you can imagine." She turned luminous brown eyes onto the figure of Genma and growled. "Which means Ojisama that since I'm finally back home I'm breaking my partnership with you. If the master wants me to train, fine. But I'll do it with him from now on. You rant on and on about how horrible he is but you've gotten me into more trouble than anybody."  
"Trouble?" Ranma asked softly. Gazing at Ukyo with kind eyes he asked. "Has life been really hard for you?"  
"No.. not hard," Ukyo sighed, trying to explain. "More a series of horrible mishaps. I'd like to try and live a normal life for once. Not to say that the curse doesn't have its own conveniences."  
"Yes!" Genma announced in loud nervous tones. "The natives in foreign lands are sometimes a bit confusing. Kissing you minute, wanting to kill you the next. Being able to change forms helps to avoid them.."  
This comment landed Genma a dirty look from Ukyo at which he immediately silenced himself. The others simply looked on, knowing instinctively that with this arrival their lives were changed forevermore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Two-

"This sucks Pops!" Announced Ukyo as she faced off against Genma on the koi pond. From the verandah sat the tired forms of Ranma and Akane who weren't used to waking at such an early hour.  
"I'm done traveling with you so why should I follow your rules Ojisama?" Questioned Ukyo sharply.  
"Foolish girl!" Growled Genma irritably. "Because the master put you in my care! He left the great task of training you as his heir up to me! I will not fail him and risk the repercussions of his horrible wrath!"  
"Horrible wrath?" Ukyo drawled, rolling sandalwood eyes. "The master? Whatever."  
"Don't be an insolent!" Cried Genma in expressive tones. "The master being kindly to you proves nothing! He is evil incarnate! He's a demon I tell you! A demon!"  
"A demon?" Ukyo smirked. "Oh c'mon. He isn't that bad. I sort of like the little guy."  
"Like him?! You LIKE the master?! You like the man who made my life living hell?!" Cried Genma incredulously.  
"Sure. Isn't that reason enough?" Ukyo remarked with a wide grin.  
Suddenly Genma's features darkened. "That's it!"  
Genma leapt into battle attacking Ukyo with a fierce flurry of fists. Ranma could barely keep track of the fists and legs flying. Several small spatulas flew out of the dust cloud as sounds of savage battle yells sounded.  
"They're good," commented Akane beside him.  
"Sure. Whatever," Ranma replied using Ukyo's word. Not wanting to give away his sense of awe. Sighing softly Akane focused warm brown eyes on her companion. They often fought like cats and dogs but she had grown up like Ranma and he was like a brother to her. Which is why the pair found so much pain in the engagement to one another. They would most likely be best of friends if their meddling parents could just stop trying to force them together romantically.  
"What's wrong?" She questioned quietly.  
Pausing a moment Ranma replied in sad tones. "They aren't what I expected. This isn't what I expected. It's like we're two separate families. It's those two and the rest of us," Ranma gestured towards Ukyo and Genma who were still sparring. "Look at them.. they don't need us. My father doesn't need me. He has her."  
"Oh Ranma," exclaimed Akane gently. "That isn't true. Ojisama loves you.. I'm sure he does. Just give it time. I'm sure we seem the same way to them."  
"Yeah," Ranma replied quietly. "I guess so."  
The two sat in compatible silence until Genma shouted out loudly. "Enough! We're finished now."  
"Enough, enough. Yeah, yeah. We gotcha Pops," said Ukyo while rolling her eyes. Focusing on Ranma she called, "Did you hear that Ranchan? Your father has had enough!"  
Smiling widely at the use of her childhood nickname for him Ranma replied casually, "Oh yeah?"  
"Yup," drawled Ukyo wearing a wide grin. "Why else would he want me to stop sparring with him? He doesn't want to get his ass kicked this early in the morning."  
Genma growled at this. "Impertinent girl!" Moving forward he made an attempt to punch Ukyo which was dodged. Swiftly she pulled out two miniatures spatulas sending them flying. They soon trapped the sleeves of Genma's gi against the large tree near the koi pond.  
"Woops. Sorry Pops," said Ukyo with a lopsided grin. Genma merely snorted at this and tossed the spatulas to his student who caught them with ease.  
"Well done," Genma said as all two bowed before each other. "Now," he pronounced slowly. "You go sit by Akane. Ranma!" He shouted his son's name who was startled by the sudden yell. "Come spar with me! Let your father judge the caliber of your skill." With wide eyes Ranma stood and walked to his father who waited for him.  
Ukyo happily bounded past Ranma to sit next to Akane who couldn't help but smile at the ponytail haired girl's energy. Something about her carefree personality was infectious and made her happy.  
Turning to Akane with a grin Ukyo questioned. "How're you today Akane? Sleep well I hope?"  
"Pretty well. You?" Akane replied.  
"Ditto. This is the first time in years I've been able to sleep indoors. Quite the treat. Are you sure its no big deal about me living in the attic?" Ukyo asked, not wanting to make any fuss in the household.  
"It's no problem," Akane said dismissively. "The attic has been empty for who knows how long."  
Ukyo smiled widely. "Good! I'm just glad I don't have to share a room with Pops anymore. He snores something awful." Chuckling she murmured, "I gotta feel sorry for Obasan."  
Tilting her head Akane gave into the impulse and asked. "Why do you call him Pops?"  
"Why?" Ukyo blinked. "I dunno.. out of habit I guess. Everyone just assumed I was his daughter on the road and I just started calling him that to annoy him."  
"Oh." Akane turned her eyes back to the fight were Ranma was barely holding his own against Genma. It was nothing like the battle before. Before it was a hard nosed battle to the death now it was more like a civilized match with Genma shouting out suggestions and criticisms on his son's martial arts techniques.  
"You don't pull punches do you?" Akane questioned, looking at Ukyo closely. "I mean.. you were really fighting all out back there weren't you?"  
"Of course," Ukyo replied evenly. "What good does holding back do? If we pull punches then no one learns anything and our improvement is hindered."  
"Very good Ranma," Genma said, pausing in their fight to study his son. "You could be an equal to Ukyo in unarmed combat if we train together regularly. I am proud to see you have turned into the fine figure of manhood before me. I would be honored to teach you what I have taught her these past years I've been gone."  
Overcome by these compliments Ranma replied. "Thank you Otosan." Laughing at this Genma clasped his son on the back while walking towards the verandah. Turning to his father he questioned curiously, "Why only as good as Ukyo in unarmed combat?" Raising an eyebrow at this Genma said, "No offense boy but Ukyo practices a different style than you. She works both in unarmed and in armed combat. Weapons being her specialty. Specifically unconventional ones."  
Gazing at Ukyo who sat comfortably chatting with Akane he stared at the large spatula strapped across her back. "Yeah. What's with that big spatula anyway? I know your family were okonomiyaki chefs but why carry it around? Do you often feel the need to suddenly to cook or something?"  
"If you only knew how many times people have asked something similar to that," said Ukyo with an easy smile. "No Ranchan. I don't carry it for cooking purposes. Rather, I use it like this.." Ukyo paused a moment and swiftly pulled the large spatula from its harness. Slicing through the air in an instant to rest a centimeter from the side of Ranma's head. "It's my primary weapon in battle," she explained.  
Ukyo sheathed the battle spatula in a smooth movement. Causing Ranma to release the breath he had unconsciously been holding in.  
"My birth father was an okonomiyaki chef don't you remember?" Continued Ukyo. "The master was a friend of his. They had an odd bond that no one could really explain and father would give the master free okonomiyaki each time he'd visit. When father died of a heart attack the master brought me to your two families asking that they care for me and train me as his chosen heir. He requested that Ojisama teach me in both my father's traditional form of okonomiyaki armed martial arts as well as the Anything Goes style."  
"But the point is," Ukyo flashed a wide smile. "People don't find cooking instruments dangerous. But believe me... anything can be a weapon in the right hands."  
"Or the wrong ones," said Genma solemnly. "All of you must take responsibility for your skills as martial artists. Never use them for evil purposes and only use them when absolutely needed. Knowing how to fight and knowing when to fight are the keys to being a great martial artist."  
"Yes father," Ranma replied immediately. At this Genma smiled again before patting his son on the shoulder and walking inside. Meeting Ukyo's gaze Ranma teased, "Are spoons lethal in your hands too?"  
At this Ukyo chuckled while rolling her eyes. "Very funny Ranchan. Very funny..."

"I'm going to school?!" Whined Ukyo loudly.  
"You're going to school," Genma repeated seriously while handing her a school bag.  
Ukyo stared at Genma as if he was an alien. "I can't believe you want me to go to school. This is going to be a disaster. Just like the time I went to middle school."  
"You did that on your own girl!" Genma snorted. "I had nothing to do with your entanglements there."  
"You made me go to school, didn't you?" Ukyo prodded wearing a superior smirk.  
"Just get going would you?" Sighed Genma. "Ranma and Akane are waiting for you. Nabiki has left long ago. You don't want to be late on your first day."  
As the three made their way to school Ranma looked curiously at Ukyo. "You never went to school?"  
"Of course I went! Ojisama made me. And it wasn't the best experience," Ukyo grumbled. Swiftly switching moods she smiled widely and focused on Ranma. "So! Tell me about this engagement of yours. Haven't you tried to get out of it if you're both so unhappy?"  
"We've tried!" Exclaimed Akane. "But nothing works. They won't listen to us. It's always `The Anything Goes school of martial arts must continue.' They just don't care how we feel about the situation."  
"Yeah," Ranma chimed in, feeling downtrodden.  
"Don't be so glum." Ukyo bumped shoulders with him playfully. "It will all work out I'm sure. Besides you're a handsome guy Ranma. I'm sure there are plenty of girls after you." Ranma blushed at this, shyly averting his eyes from the warm gaze of Ukyo. Suddenly she paused in her approach to shade her eyes. "What's with them?"  
Her three companions turned to face forward as they approached Furinkan High school. A large crowd of hundreds of boys wearing various sports uniforms was heading towards them. Ranma's eyes grew wide. Grabbing Ukyo's hands he leapt up on the concrete wall surrounding the school.  
"We're safer up here while she does her business," said Ranma calmly. "This only takes a minute or so anyway."  
"What takes a minute? What's going on?" Asked Ukyo as Akane moved into battle stance.  
"What's going on?" Asked Akane in an angry tones. "What's going on?! I'll tell you what's going on! I... HATE... BOYS!"  
Before Ukyo could ask why Akane ripped into crowd of athletes. Easily disarming and beating them into states of unconsciousness in seconds. "She does this every morning," Ranma said conversationally.  
"Every morning?" Asked Ukyo in fascination. "How come?" By this time Akane had cleared the grounds of all the sports fighters and stood alone panting in anger.  
Ranma was about to answer when a rose went sailing through the air at Akane. She caught the flower then sighed heavily. "Kuno," she groaned. "Doesn't this ever get tiring?"  
From the distance a tall rather good looking boy dressed in a traditional Kendo outfit and carrying a bokken at his side approached.  
"Tendo Akane," he breathed her name reverently. "I would less tire of this conventional game of cat and mouse than I would tire to look at the loveliness that is the your beauteous visage. Truly you are a treasure meant to be possessed by one such as I who can appreciate it."  
Ukyo made a face at this. "What's his deal?"  
"That's Kuno. He has a thing for Akane and is kind of the cause behind all this junk but he's of a pal of mine. He's an okay guy once you get past the poetry and ego," Ranma informed his companion.  
Ukyo frowned. She didn't like this situation at all. Especially that Kuno was forcing his attentions onto Akane who obviously didn't enjoy his company in the slightest. It reminded her of a similar situation she had faced while traveling through China.  
"C'mon Kuno. Would you just let me go to class?" Questioned Akane in frustrated tones.  
"Alas! I wish I could but we must contend to this folly for you continue to say you do not fall before mine charms. And though you heatedly repeat this offering mine eyes know the truth to be otherwise.." Kuno said while drawing his bokken forward.  
Ukyo narrowed her eyes at this. Instantly she leapt from the wall to land at Akane's side.  
"He bothering you sugar?" Asked Ukyo in a friendly tone while Akane glared at Kuno.  
"No. Just leave it to me Ukyo," Akane replied as she met their eyes. "I can handle this."  
"What is this?!" Questioned Kuno directing his magnetic gaze from Ukyo to Akane. "Have you a bosom companion I know not of Tendo Akane? Who is this divine creature of loveliness?"  
Sighing Akane said, "This is Kuonji Ukyo the heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts. She has been on a long training journey with Ranma's father for several years and has just recently returned. Now if you don't mind I'd like to walk her to class."  
"Indeed?" Kuno stated while blocking Akane's exit. Turning to Ukyo he said, "Such a task might fit mine own duties better. Wouldn't a ravishing being such as yourself feel glorious to be in the company of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High himself while lead through these hallowed halls?" Eyeing Ukyo carefully he wore a wide smile. "Truly you are beautiful. I would date with you!"  
"Really?" Stated Ukyo dryly.  
Kuno nodded repeatedly. Circling Ukyo he studied her carefully. "Of course before I allow you date with me you must first ask the allowance of one Tendo Akane who has already placed claim on me," said Kuno while bending to kiss Ukyo's outstretched hand.  
Ukyo stared at him for a moment before swiftly retrieving her battle spatula in a quick movement, bringing it down on Kuno's head in a thunderous action. Soon as it made contact Ukyo grabbed the injured Kendoist's hand flipping him high over her shoulder. Causing Kuno to go flying across the campus.  
"Show me to class?" Ukyo smirked at the look of awe on Akane's face. "I wouldn't want to get in trouble for being late my very first day."  
"S-sure.." Stammered Akane in slight shock as she led Ukyo into the school.  
By the looks she was receiving Ukyo figured she had accomplished some kind of achievement according to the other students with the defeat of Kuno. This place just might get interesting Ukyo thought with a smile. Just then Nabiki ran towards them wearing an face of pure irritation.  
"Kuonji if you're going to mess with my odds I'd like you to give me some warning first!" Nabiki said with a glare.  
"Odds?" Queried Ukyo.  
"Nabiki!" Groaned Akane. "You haven't been putting time bets on the fights again have you?" Turning to Ukyo she explained in exasperated tones. "Nabiki runs the betting pool on the fights in Furinkan. She's quite the entrepreneur."  
Ukyo smiled widely at this. "Oh yeah.. I remember when we were little you used to steal cookies from the jar and then sell them to me for jacked up prices." Raising an eyebrow she questioned. "You don't fight yourself but you bet on the results of others fights?"  
"I have to make money some way," Nabiki said calmly. "What with all the damage the dojo gets. And as for fighting I know enough to upset more than a few peoples health insurance policies. I simply choose not to flaunt it. Unlike some people I know."  
"Fine, fine, do your time bets." Akane relented. "But if I find out you've been taking those pictures again..."  
"Akane," Nabiki began in hurt tones. Crossing her heart she said. "I give you my word. No pictures of you."  
"Good," smiling Akane looked over her shoulder. "Looks like your customers are restless."  
Nabiki groaned, poking Ukyo in the chest she advised. "You have a lot of potential to earn money in this place but next time give me some warning." With that the calm brunette whirled around to return to the crowd.  
"Your sister is interesting." Ukyo remarked wryly.  
"Yeah, well," Akane sighed watching her older sister wheel and deal several students. "After mom died Nabiki took over finances. She's the only one in our family with any sort of sense about money. She comes off a bit cold but she really does care. Her gambling money pays for almost all of the bills," Akane said defensively.  
"Hey," Ukyo said softly. "I didn't mean anything by it. I like Nabiki. Besides... with me here I bet her odds will go off the charts with all the new fights. Trouble has a habit of following me." The ponytail haired girl smiled as she pushed open the front door to Furinkan, holding it for Akane.  
"Ukyo?" Akane began tentatively as they walked inside the school. "Not that I don't appreciate your help in the fight with Kuno but I could have handled it. I go through this every morning with him you know."  
"Why is that?" Ukyo queried curiously.  
"He has a thing for me and constantly bothers me for dates and I have no interest in that. I turn him down every time he asks but Kuno doesn't know how to take no for an answer. So he put a challenge around campus that no one can date me if they can't first defeat me in battle," Akane sighed. "Now I'm some sort of sick prize in a contest of male machismo so they can prove who is the best fighter. I don't even like any of them! I hate boys.." Akane muttered darkly. Ukyo raised an eyebrow at this.  
"Well," began Ukyo. "I can't blame you with them treating you like that. But surely they all aren't bad?"  
Akane snorted. "Here they are! Ranma is okay sometimes but what with the engagement.." She sighed again.  
"You don't like anyone then?" Questioned Ukyo in prodding tones. Akane blushed at this.  
Getting nervously she averted her eyes and replied in soft almost shy tones. "I.. I like someone... but they like someone else... I just wish... they can't see me as anything but a little girl..." Akane wore a morose expression then shifted her mood to say solemnly. "Anyway. You better watch out for Kuno. It sounds like he might just be adding you to his list of conquests."  
"Oh goody." Said Ukyo dryly.

Walking over towards the fallen body of his defeated friend Ranma knelt to say. "Bravo Kuno. That was a truly great performance."  
"Who was that heavenly apparition?" Questioned Kuno as he rolled over on his side to sit up.  
Getting nervous at the way Kuno referred to Ukyo he reluctantly said. "Kuonji Ukyo. She's the heir to the Anything Goes school. She and my father have been on a training journey. They just got back. She's living with us."  
"Living with you?! Gods man... how lucky are you to live with such beauties..." Kuno ranted as he stood seeming rejuvenated and in good spirits.  
"Uhm... yeah. I guess so." Ranma said slowly.  
"Kuonji Ukyo! Ah truly there is a name of true loveliness... it bodes well for me indeed... a creature of fire and might..." Kuno trailed off a dreamy look on his features while walking towards school.  
Normally Ranma would be amused by his friend becoming obsessed on a new girl but his stomach wrenched at the idea of Ukyo with Kuno. Coughing a bit he started in warning tones. "I dunno Kuno. I think she might not be all that interested."  
"Not interested!" Kuno snorted. "Impossible! There is not a woman alive that resist the charms of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! I will make my approach to the fair Ukyo at the earliest opportunity!"  
"Well," Ranma began wondering at the anger spreading through his system. Suddenly he felt the urge to belt Kuno for wanting to date Ukyo. "I still say it isn't a good idea. I mean... my father has been training her for over ten years. She was hand-  
picked by our school's master to be his heir. She's a really accomplished fighter."  
"Nonsense!" Sniffed Kuno arrogantly. "She is a virtuous flower who would surely love my attentions! I shall date with the fair Ukyo! This I swear!"  
"So you're giving up on Akane?" Ranma asked hesitantly. He couldn't imagine which reaction would come first from her: extreme relief or extreme anger.  
"Akane..." Breathed Kuno in wondrous tones. "I have battled so hard for the pleasure of her company! But alas I must date them both or my suffering shall never end!"  
"What?!" Cried Ranma incredulously. "There is no way Akane is going to let you get away with even suggesting sharing you with Ukyo!"  
Not fully understanding what his companion was saying but sensing the lack of loyalty in his tone. Kuno asked, "Why do you say this Saotome? Surely you have not come to your senses and mean to claim Akane as your own!"  
"What?!" Ranma exclaimed. Mimicking his response from before. "I don't want Akane! I want..." Ranma trailed off as the smiling face of Ukyo came into view. Shaking his head at this he muttered. "You're nuts."  
"Love drives me to insanity," said Kuno as he scanned the grounds for his fair beauties. Seeing them nowhere he finished. "Come. Let us depart before we are accordingly punished for tardiness."  
"Finally you're making sense," Ranma said.

Ranma and Akane watched on with wonderment at the speed of which Ukyo devoured her lunch. After years of traveling on the road with Genma she had become quite paranoid about people stealing her food. It had become a habit of hers to always eat with incredible speed.  
"Mmm..." Ukyo murmured stretching her arms having just gobbled up the last of her lunch. "Not bad for cafeteria food but next time I'm cooking my own lunch. Okonomiyaki is the only way to go."  
Ranma smiled at this. "You made the best okonomiyaki for us when we were little Ucchan."  
"I still do Ranchan," Ukyo returned the smile. "Tell you what. I'll make your lunch tomorrow." Ranma smiled eagerly at this and Ukyo focused on Akane. "How about you Akane? I can make you lunch too if you like."  
Snapping her attention to her companions Akane murmured distractedly. "Sure Ukyo. Whatever you want."  
Ukyo looked at Akane curiously and was about to ask what had her mind drifting when out of nowhere Kuno appeared holding a large bouquet of flowers. "Fair one! Your beauty causes the gods themselves to weep at the sight! Such spirit has entrapped me to your will and I would date with you! Surely you embrace this and my arms!" Kuno cried as he lunged in an attempt to glomp onto Ukyo.  
Ukyo was about to jump out of the way when suddenly she found Ranma standing in front of her with a very angry expression on his face. "Back off Kuno," said Ranma in warning tones as a surprised Ukyo looked on.  
"Ranchan..." She whispered quietly.  
Kuno puzzled over Ranma's actions. "Saotome? What treachery is this? I merely wish to spend time with the beauteous creature and you would block such a request? By what right do you do such a thing?!" Narrowing his eyes Kuno hissed. "Surely you are not claiming Ukyo as your own? Never! I will not allow it!"  
"W-what?" Ranma stammered turning beet red. Waving his hands around he exclaimed. "No! You got it all wrong! I don't like a pervert like that! She changes into a guy!" Suddenly realizing what he said he grew more panicked. "No! I meant... that.. uh.." He trailed off knowing that he was in serious trouble.  
"A man? You must jest Saotome! Ukyo is the expression of femininity itself! A rare flower in full bloom is she!" Pushing Ranma aside to talk to Ukyo himself Kuno blinked when he saw she had disappeared.  
Ranma blinked in surprise himself and locked gazes with Akane who said bitingly, "Nice one dummy. Just had to prove you were all man and hurt her feelings in the process didn't you?" Ranma started to defend himself but stopped realizing there was no excuse for what he said. Akane sighed at this, seeing his obvious remorse. "She went that way."  
Following Akane's gesture Ranma turned swiftly and made his way towards the opened window on the far side of the cafeteria. Just as he was about to jump from the window to pursue Ukyo and apologize Kuno leapt on his head with no warning. Using Ranma as a springboard Kuno jumped out of the window calling. "Haha! I defeat your base forms of betrayal Saotome! I shall date with Ukyo! Me!"  
"That jerk," muttered Ranma darkly before following.

Hands shoved into the pockets of her loose fitting black pants Ukyo muttered similar sentiments. "That jerk."  
Sighing Ukyo ran the scene in her mind again. She had been so surprised when Ranma defended her. No one had ever stood up for her before and it was a nice feeling. It warmed her heart just thinking about it. Then he had to go and say she was a pervert all because of a curse she couldn't even control.  
"Can't blame him I suppose," Ukyo sighed as she stopped to sit at the base of a large oak tree near the baseball diamond. "What guy would ever be interested in me? A splash of cold water and they're suddenly seen as being yaoi. I mean, just cause I'm liberal doesn't mean everyone else is the same..." Ukyo glumly trailed off while resting her head on her arms as she tucked her knees under her chin.  
She liked Ranma. Genuinely liked him. He was smart, funny, and cute... and for awhile it seemed he liked her too. After all he and Akane both admitted their engagement was a farce so there had to be room for someone in his heart but obviously it wasn't going to be a pervert like her. Sighing again Ukyo muttered to herself, "Give it up girl. You have absolutely no luck in love."  
"Luck?!" Cried Kuno as he suddenly appeared before her. "You need not luck my love for I am here to give whatever boon you request. My love runs as deep as yon ocean and flies as true as any eagle!"  
"Kuno," Ukyo stated as she warily rose to her feet. Dusting herself off she questioned. "What do you want?"  
"I want but a moment of your time! To smell the sweetness of your hair... ahhh... your scent drives me to madness. Surely you are a creation of divinity Kuonji Ukyo!" Exclaimed Kuno as he followed Ukyo who was wandering out onto the baseball field.  
Raising an eyebrow Ukyo questioned dryly. "The scent of my hair, huh?" Smiling wryly she continued. "You're a strange fellow Kuno but nice in your own odd way. That's why I'll tell you this: I'm not the girl for you. I'm not the girl for anyone..." Ukyo trailed off sadly while gazing into the depths of the blue sky before them.  
Kuno was about to protest this when he sputtered as a stream of cold water hit him in the face. "What is this?!" He cried. His eyes focused on several sprinklers lying a few feet away. "Fool gardeners. They ought be dismissed for such a folly." Turning back to Ukyo he found that his goddess was no longer there. The person standing next to him looked similar to her but was obviously male. Pulling out his bokken in a swift movement he snarled.  
"Villain! Where have you taken Kuonji Ukyo?!"  
Ukyo was staring at the sky wondering how things always managed to get worse when he thought it was impossible for it to happen. Sandalwood eyes widened as the bokken was thrust in his face. "What?" He gasped.  
"Knave! I shall smite thee! Bring back my love or such horrors will you face!" Kuno growled as he waved the bokken in a threatening way in the male Ukyo's face.  
"Uhhm.." Ukyo began hesitantly wondering how Kuno could have missed the transformation. "I didn't do anything with her. She's right here. I'm Ukyo."  
Kuno narrowed his eyes. "Vile sorcerer! You have used evil magics no doubt to whisk her away but I shall have her returned! I am your doom ponytailed boy!" Ukyo's eyes widened as Kuno suddenly leapt forward with incredible speed. Suddenly the Kendoist's attack was stopped as Ranma appeared standing on the back of his fallen friend.  
"What a doofus," commented Ranma as he casually hopped off Kuno and kicked him over on his back revealing that the other boy was unconscious. Nervously looking at Ukyo he twiddled his thumbs. "I'm really, really, sorry about what I said before Ucchan. It just sort of came out." Ranma flushed and said slowly, "I have this bad habit of saying things without thinking first."  
Seeing the sincerity in his eyes and hearing it in his voice Ukyo smiled softly. "It's okay Ranchan. Thanks for the assist."  
Happy that Ukyo appeared to have forgiven him for his earlier mistake Ranma smiled proudly. "Yeah. That was a good one, huh?"  
"Yup," Ukyo commented wryly as he began to walk off the baseball field. "I can't believe he didn't figure out about the curse though. He must be one dense fellow."  
"Kuno can be pretty slow witted about certain things," said Ranma following Ukyo closely. Pausing a moment he clasped Ukyo's shoulder. "Ucchan. I just want you to know that I think you're a great person." Blushing a bit Ranma shyly continued. "You're really cute.. as a girl and a boy. It doesn't matter that you change your sex. Anyone would be lucky to date you. Anyone."  
"Ranchan.." Began Ukyo in mystified tones. That had to be the nicest thing anyone ever said to him.  
Wearing a crooked smile Ranma scratched the back of his head and added. "Anyone but Kuno of course."  
"I definitely agree with you there," Ukyo laughed making a face. "C'mon. I'm getting out of here to find some hot water. Want to come with?"  
"Sure!" Ranma brightly responded. Spending a day with Ukyo was definitely a good thing in his mind. Forming a worried expression he said. "But what about school? It isn't even halfway over with."  
"Who cares?" Ukyo snorted. "I've had enough of school for one day."  
Shaking his head at this response Ranma quickly ran after his companion as they exited Furinkan's campus leaving a slowly awakening Kuno who muttered. "I'll get you for this... ponytailed boy..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Three-

Opening his eyes after a long moment of silence Ranma shot his hand forward in several quick motions driving his index finger deep into the brick wall before him. He stepped back and all was calm for a moment then the bricks fell apart to form a large pile of dust. Sitting on a tree branch Ukyo whistled appreciatively and clapped.  
"Good one Ranchan. That's a really great technique. Where'd you learn it?" Ukyo questioned as she jumped with ease from the tree to land next to Ranma.  
"Dunno," Ranma said shrugging and wearing an easy smile before taking a drink of juice. "I just sort of figured it out of my own. Its like that old saying. Divide and conquer. Do a couple of small things to defeat a large foe instead of doing one dangerous extreme thing."  
"Well," Ukyo said with a smile. "You have to show me how to do it sometime." Giving him a sly look she exclaimed suddenly. "Hey! What's that?"  
Looking swiftly in the direction Ukyo had pointed Ranma barely knew what was going on when he found that his bottle of juice had been stolen. Seeing Ukyo bound away taking a drink from it and wearing a silly smile on her face he cried, "No fair! Ucchan give it back!"  
Making a silly face at her companion Ukyo called playfully, "You gotta catch me first Ranchan!"  
With a wide eyed eagerness Ranma bounded after Ukyo loving the way that life always seemed to be fun with her around.

From a window a pair of observing purple eyes watched the two as they leapt around playing a cheerfully warped game of tag for the bottle of juice. "So that girl is my dear brother's latest obsession Akane?"  
Akane had waited outside St. Hebereke to ask her if her friend might be interested in seeing the latest girl who had attracted Tatewaki's attention. Kodachi, always interested in the business of the only family member she could tolerate, immediately agreed.  
The girls were a comfortable pair having known each other since early childhood. Both meeting by accident at the cemetery where they were placing flowers on the graves of their deceased mothers. Theirs was an odd friendship. Only they knew what connection the hotheaded Akane could find with the snobbish Kodachi but whatever it was it lasted over the harsh test of time.  
"Yeah. That's Ukyo," Akane said conversationally walking over to the window and leaning over her friend's shoulder. "She's actually a really interesting person `Dachi."  
"Mmm. Indeed?" Kuno Kodachi questioned observing as Ukyo got into an adolescent tongue war with Ranma over the aforementioned juice. "She has some skill as a fighter I'm told. She is quite the pretty thing as far as plebeians go."  
"She's one of the best fighters I've seen. The master of our school hand-picked her as his heir... not many can say that." Akane stated with pride.  
Turning around in a smooth movement Kodachi gazed into the warm brown eyes of Akane and smiled as would a cat at its prey. "Methinks an attraction is present between those two. Perhaps this is the event you have been waiting so long for..."  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked in confusion as she sat down on her bed.  
"What I mean.." Kodachi began and suddenly Akane found her friend at her side smiling sneakily. It always disconcerted her how swiftly Kodachi could move. "Is that you have no desire to marry that clod Ranma and he has none to marry you but your parents insist on keeping up this fraud of an engagement. Saying it is for the sake of continuing the line for your school of martial arts. Is this correct?"  
"You know that it is." Akane replied restlessly, she was thoroughly lost as to what Kodachi was suggesting.  
"Is not this Ukyo the heir apparent to the Anything Goes school? Would not the school continue if she was to marry dear Ranma? Why not simply point out their current state of companionship to your father and uncle? I'm sure they'll come to the same conclusion. That Ukyo and Ranma are much better suited." Kodachi finished this statement with a low purr of satisfaction while smiling triumphantly.  
"'Dachi.." Trailed off Akane before breaking into a bright smile. "You're a genius!" Hugging her friend quickly Akane stood up and dashed to the door. Pausing in the frame she smiled again, exclaiming. "I can't thank you enough!"  
Watching as Akane quickly departed with joy Kodachi formed a sad expression saying softly. "I do it for my own selfishness..."

Akane found her father and uncle in their permanent residence. Sitting on the verandah playing shoji with an unusual lack of rules. For some reason whenever the old friends would play the game massive cheating was always involved. It was more a competition to see who could get away with the most cheating than to see who could win.  
Sitting down next to them with ease Akane watched as Ranma chased Ukyo in their backyard. He wore a wide smile of pure happiness as he ran after her with arms outstretched as he tried to grab her by the waist. He finally succeeded in tackling her. The pair lay tangled together for a quiet moment both blushing at the situation. Then Ukyo formed a sneaky expression as she began to tickle Ranma who cried protests as he began to convulse with laughter. Smirking Ukyo used this as an escape and jumped on their high cement wall teasing for Ranma to come catch her.  
Akane couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She had never seen Ranma so happy. This idea of Kodachi's really was a good one. She just hoped her father and uncle were smart enough to realize it as well. "Wow," Akane began conversationally. "They sure get along well, huh?"  
"Hmm? What was that Akane?" Asked Soun distractedly not watching Genma who swiftly grabbed several of his playing pieces and stuffed them in his mouth.  
"I said that Ukyo and Ranma sure do get along well. Don't they?" Asked Akane. "I mean.. just look at them."  
At this the two men paused in their game to watch the pair who were still playing their extended game of tag. By this time Ranma had stolen Ukyo's thin soled slippers. He was standing atop a high telephone pole waving them to and fro mocking Ukyo to get them. Ukyo meanwhile was trying to figure a way to reach him without getting electrocuted.  
"That promise you made the master that the Anything Goes school would go on.." Continued Akane seeing that she had gotten their attention. "Isn't Ukyo a part of that? She is his official heir. Couldn't she carry on the school as well as be the chief Sensei?" Akane queried curiously.  
Lost in thought Genma began to talk but his eyes bulged out. Swallowing deeply he coughed he choking out, "Yes... she could if she wanted. They do get along well don't they Soun-  
kun?" He asked turning to his friend.  
"They certainly do Genma." Soun replied.  
"Not anything like me and Ranma, huh?" Said Akane as she rose to her feet. Before she left them alone she commented. "Makes you think..."  
As she walked away Akane wore a wide smile of mischief. This had to work. She could practically hear their thoughts... it wouldn't be long now. Grinning widely Akane walked up the stairs back to her room and the savior that was her best friend Kodachi. Just before she reached the top step the yell of her father caught her ear.  
"Akane! Ukyo! Ranma! Come here! We have something we want to discuss with you!" Grinning stupidly Akane shook her head. Sooner than she expected but it would do. She just hoped Kodachi was right in her observation about Ranma and Ukyo.

"I still say you set this up," Ranma said as he glared at Akane. The three were walking to school together which seemed to be a habit since Nabiki always left at an ungodly hour to take care of her betting pool business.  
"Me?" Akane asked innocently while wearing a secretive smile. "Why would I do such a thing? It was their idea after seeing that you actually get along with Ukyo. I guess they finally saw the light about our constant fighting and lack of interest in each other Ranma."  
"I guess.." Mumbled Ranma as he snuck a look at Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef was walking on top of a chain link fence while balancing her battle spatula on her index finger. He smiled just looking at her. With the sun glinting in her soft oak brown hair she looked like an angel to him. Some might find her unconventional style of dress that consisted of Chinese style silk shirts and the pants from Karate gi's unusual but Ranma thought it looked beautiful on the nimble figure of Ukyo.  
Blushing slightly Ranma thought about yesterday when they had been playing, before his father and uncle announced that the engagement was being switched from Ranma and Akane to Ranma and Ukyo. When he succeeded in tackling her there was that long moment when his arms were wrapped around her. Their faces only inches apart. He couldn't help but notice how it felt to hold her.  
"It felt perfect." Ranma whispered to himself.  
"What?" Asked Akane with a mischievous smile.  
"Uhm. Nothing. I was just saying I hope Kuno backs off the both of you today," Ranma said nervously.  
"Same here," Ukyo added not noticing Ranma's anxious state. "I really don't want that guy chasing after me spouting more poetry. He's nice enough but it gets old after awhile." Suddenly she paused to mutter. "Uh-oh. This doesn't look good.."  
The large crowd of sports players was once again gathered in the center square but this time they swarmed at Ukyo as well as Akane. Because of this Ranma jumped into action also and the three companions thrashed through the crowd of fighters within seconds. An anxious Kuno pushed through the crowd of the toppled forms of the fighters. Mesmerized by the sight of his two loves fighting back to back so fiercely he could only stand frozen saying.  
"What loveliness! What elegance! My loves come to me. I allow you to date with me!" Cried Kuno.  
This caught Akane's attention and at seeing Kuno she released a groan. "Great.. just great." She muttered.  
"What?" Ukyo questioned. Following Akane's gaze she commented. "Oh." Wearing a wicked grin she suggested. "What say we knock some of that wind of out him?"  
Smirking in return Akane nodded and the two leapt through the air to simultaneously kick Kuno in the face downing the Kendoist in one swift motion. As he fell Kuno murmured to himself. "Such beauty in their kick.."  
With a sigh the pair walked into the school followed closely behind by Ranma wondered why the athletes attacked Ukyo along with Akane this morning.

"Kuno baby..." Purred Nabiki in the low seductive voice she could take on at will. "This is getting pathetic. When I told you that Ranma was engaged to Ukyo it wasn't so you would attack them both. Don't you know by now not to mess with those two?"  
Grabbing the wet towel that Nabiki had placed on his forehead away from her Kuno growled. "Nay! I shall have my beauties! But first I must rid myself of the ponytailed boy. He is more a threat than Saotome-kun who seeks not to unjustly do our friendship harm. Such duties as engagement to first fair Akane and now Ukyo being forced on his person. While that base ponytailed knave is the wily rascal using his dark magics to seek an unnatural claim on my love Ukyo!"  
"Ponytailed boy?" Queried Nabiki curiously as Kuno stood up off the nurses cot.  
"Yes! That vile fellow who did spirit away my love whilst we were enjoying a most perfect walk in the sun! One moment I stood with the beauteous Ukyo the next there stood he in her stead!" Pulling his bokken into a fighting stance Kuno vowed. "I shall smite him for he is my mortal enemy. This I swear!"  
"Did this ponytailed boy were Chinese style clothes and have long brown hair?" Questioned Nabiki, barely holding back the laughter rising in her.  
"That is so," Kuno said nodding solemnly. "An apt description of the villainous fiend."  
"Ah. Well... I actually know the guy Kuno baby. If you want I could get in contact with him for you. But for a reasonable fee of course. Ten thousand yen ought to cover it." Said Nabiki with a sweet smile.  
"Of course a fee. Such things never are without payment when it involves your methods Tendo Nabiki but I shall ignore your peasantry needs for currency. I must have time to compose my thoughts to this cursed knave! I shall contact you in later hours to confer."  
With that Kuno exited the nurses office with his usual arrogance and Nabiki was finally allowed to burst into a fit of giggles. This was too good. Kuno had no clue that this mortal enemy of his was the same girl he claimed to love. Wiping away the tears caused from laughing Nabiki sighed. Now how to make a profit from Kuno's latest obsession? Running her brain through a gambit Nabiki formed a slow smile. Rising to her feet she exited the office murmuring, "I only promised Akane that I wouldn't take pictures of HER..."

Inside the Tendo dojo Ukyo paired off with Ranma playing another altered version of tag where Ranma would try to land a solid punch or kick on Ukyo who dodged his every attempt. Neither noticed the bright glint of light on the wall caused from the lens of a distant camera.  
Nabiki smiled to herself as she finished the last reel of film. Leaping down from the fire escape to their neighbors house with ease Nabiki shoved the camera into the pocket of her jacket. Adjusting it she whistled innocently as she pushed back the heavy doors to that covered the back entrance to the dojo and walked inside. Pausing Nabiki took in the form of her younger sister who was lifting weights.  
"Hey Nabiki. Where've you been?" Questioned Akane in between breaths. "Haven't seen you all day."  
"Just doing business Akane." Murmured Nabiki in calm easy tones. Akane was about to reply to this when suddenly an arrow went flying through the air and hit the wooden beam directly to Nabiki's left.  
Akane was nonplused at this. "What the hell? That could have hurt someone!"  
Studying the arrow curiously Nabiki unfolded the small note that was tied to it. "Apparently someone likes to use forms of ancient communication." She said dryly.  
"Who's it from?" Questioned Akane.  
Not replying Nabiki slowly scanned the letter before handing it to Akane. "See for yourself." Nabiki thrust the letter at Akane who grabbed it wanting to see who done such a fool stunt.  
"Kuno," Akane sighed. "Figures. A lunch date? You're not going are you?"  
Retrieving the note Nabiki wore a small smile and nodded. She was already planning to head directly to the nearest one hour photo. If she hurried she could have the pictures ready before she met Kuno in the cafe.

"Here's the deal," Nabiki drawled as she took the challenge letter from Kuno who warily eyed the large collection of empty plates from all the food he had bought for her. "One thousand yen per shot."  
Saying that Nabiki spread a collection of several pictures of Ukyo out on the table. All showing Ukyo in the process of sparring.  
Kuno's eyes widened at the sight. "Ah!" He cried picking up the pictures and staring at them. "Such beauty! Such force! An event to be reckoned with surely is Kuonji Ukyo.." Trailing off Kuno gazed into Nabiki's eyes. "But I protest. The very heavens themselves would weep at one thousand yen per shot!"  
"If you don't want them..." Began Nabiki as she made a movement to take back the photos.  
"Nonsense! I'll take them all!" Kuno declared as he carelessly shoved the money at Nabiki.  
Smiling evenly Nabiki safely tucked away her payment before standing. "Always a pleasure doing business with you Kuno baby. I'll make sure your friend gets this love note."  
"Do not jest with me Tendo Nabiki!" Kuno growled. "This treacherous fellow is cause of all my troubles involving the fair Ukyo. Lest for the interference of the ponytailed devil she would be mine by this time! See that the scoundrel receives my letter aptly."  
"Of course," replied Nabiki.

"Special delivery via air mail Kuno." Drawled Nabiki as she stuck the letter into the open mouth of Ukyo who was balancing on her head with her arms crossed.  
"Mmh?" Questioned Ukyo in a muffled tones. Quickly flipping over to sit cross legged she opened the note. Holding it in such a way that Ranma, who was leaning over her shoulder, could read it also.  
"A challenge letter? For your male half?" Asked Ranma mystified. Staring at Ukyo who wore a thoughtful expression he continued. "Are you going to answer it?"  
Smashing the letter in her grip Ukyo stared at it for a moment. "I don't know.." She trailed off uncertainly.  
Settling down next to her Ranma offered. "The Anything Goes school is based on the idea of accepting all challenges so we might learn and grow from them." Smiling softly he murmured. "The question is... will you learn and grow from a match against Kuno?"  
Locking their gazes Ukyo shook her head. Rising slowly she said. "I guess I'll find out soon enough."

Akane looked skeptically at Ranma as they trailed a safe distance behind a now male Ukyo who was headed to his match against Kuno. "Tell me again why we're doing this."  
"Because I'm worried about Ucchan. You know how Kuno is when he gets really riled up," Ranma explained irritably. "What if that happens and she isn't expecting it? We're here to look out for her."  
Ranma really wasn't in the mood to voice the reasons behind his actions which were based on the knots in his stomach. The truth was that he couldn't stand the thought of Ukyo getting injured when his presence might prevent it.  
Watching Ranma closely Akane took in his anxious expression. "If you say so Ranma.." It baffled her how much Ranma had changed in such a short while. Before all they could do was fight with one another. Since Ukyo arrived the pair had formed an easy friendship.  
And since his engagement to Ukyo? It was like Ranma was a different person entirely. The insensitive jerk that had thoughtlessly called Ukyo a pervert had disappeared and in his stead was an insightful young man with a kind and playful nature. Life is funny that way, thought Akane while staring at her companion.

Focusing on the pacing figure of the handsome Kendoist before him Ukyo released a weary sigh. This wasn't going to be fun. For the life of him Ukyo couldn't understand why things were always ended up complicated for him. Like this situation involving Kuno. Normal people would simply say they weren't interested and that would be the end of it. But no... he wasn't allowed to have things easy. It always had to be an difficult.  
Ukyo hated things being difficult. Even more he hated the people who caused things to be that way when it could be knowingly avoided. And this fight he was about to become involved in could most certainly be avoided. If only Kuno had a brain. "No use wishing for the impossible," Ukyo sighed.  
"Kuno!" He called in calm even tones. Instantly the Kendoist whirled around his bokken extended in attack position. Smiling arrogantly he said.  
"So you finally reveal your presence fiendish devil! Know this now... I shall never allow this evil hold you have over the fair Ukyo to continue. Tell me," Kuno uttered in low dangerous tones and he was instantly at Ukyo's side. "What is the fair maiden to you base one?"  
"I already told you stupid. I'm Ukyo." Kuno narrowed his eyes again at this. In an instant the bokken flew into position pointing at Ukyo's head.  
"Knave.." The Kendo champion hissed. "What do you mean by such an incredulous claim?"  
Before Ukyo could explain further an onpour of hot water flowed over his head triggering the transformation. Shifting into her natural state Ukyo shook her wet head then turned to gaze into the smiling hazel eyes of Nabiki.  
"Just trying to clear things up." The middle Tendo sister offered with a slight smirk. Raising a dark brown eyebrow at this Ukyo returned the smile.  
Shoving Nabiki out of the way Kuno exclaimed in wondrous tones. "Kuonji Ukyo my love! From whence did you arrive? And where is that example of wretchedness, the ponytailed boy, that did steal you away in earlier events? Tell me. Did you see him? That man is no man! He is no man!"  
Ukyo sighed heavily at this. "Leave it to me," Nabiki whispered into her ear.  
Stepping in front of Kuno the entrepreneur formed a pained lost little girl expression. Clasping her hands anxiously as if she were praying Nabiki declared, "Kuno baby, I can only explain it this way. Ukyo belongs, mind and body, to the ponytailed boy. They're an inseparable package. You can't have one without the other. Understand?"  
"Her mind and body..?" Kuno whispered in quiet unintelligible tones. Whirling around to face Ukyo with a mad look in his dark eyes Kuno grasped her shoulders slightly shaking her as he shouted. "Fair one! Say it is not so! Say you have not given yourself sexually to such slime!"  
It was then that a young woman, ignoring the cautions of her husband, carelessly dumped the remains of some cold dish water out the window which promptly landed on the still wet Ukyo.  
"Just great." Muttered a transformed Ukyo darkly as he stared into the enraged eyes of Kuno.  
"DEVIL!" Shouted Kuno as he drew his bokken and prepared to attack. Startled by these turns of events Ukyo quickly leapt backwards. Becoming more than a little irritated at these chain of events he snarled while pointing an accusing finger at the Kendoist.  
"Look you!" Declared Ukyo. "I have nothing against you, I've tried explaining how things are but you won't listen! If you're so hot to fight me then lets go. But when I defeat you it means you have to leave your `loves' alone! No more morning sparring match for Akane and Ukyo! Got it?!" Ukyo stated while sheathing the large battle spatula from his back.

"Oh no!" Cried Ranma as he watched Ukyo pull out his primary weapon. "This isn't good. C'mon Akane!" Ranma called as he began running towards the plaza in front of the apartment building where Ukyo was facing off with Kuno.  
"Ranma!" Exclaimed Akane, stunned at the speed in which her companion moved. "Wait up! I'm coming!" She arrived panting on the scene a moment after Ranma who was watching with worried eyes as the fight began.  
Kuno darted forward with incredible speed and sliced through the air with such strength that Ukyo felt himself being blown slightly backwards. Unprepared for this Ukyo darted away leaving a slight distance between them. Kuno began a new attack charging forward. Ukyo easily avoided this by switching to offensive.  
Blocking the downward blow of the bokken with his battle spatula Ukyo grimaced at the pressure of it. Kuno was much stronger than he had anticipated. He had far more power in his upper body than the much smaller Ukyo whose male form shared the slenderness of the female half. Physical might was not a strong point of the okonimayiki chef who relied on his speed and skill in using weapons.  
Dodging the onslaught of Kuno his opponent rushed forward to press his attack. Making Ukyo a bit dizzy from both the speed of the bokken thrusts and the increasing air pressure. Suddenly an several objects flew by catching his eye. Snatching them from the air Ukyo focused on some photographs of himself in his natural female state.  
"Photos?" He questioned in confusion. Kuno snarled at the lack of attention his foe was giving him and landed a vicious blow. Striking Ukyo's side and ripping through the material of his silk shirt. Wincing at this Ukyo adjusted his grip on the battle spatula. The sound of the marble statue behind him crumbling from the air pressure was heard.  
The injury to his side being the breaking point for his patience involving this ridiculous duel Ukyo advanced with lightning speed. His battle spatula darting forward with incredible quickness. From the sidelines where the others stood observing it looked as if Ukyo was doing nothing more than still dodging Kuno's attacks.  
Then suddenly a loud snap sounded in the air and Kuno staggered backwards. The world seemed frozen in silence as the front of the sliced bokken fell to the ground while Kuno remained motionless.  
Snorting with disdain Ukyo sheathed his battle spatula. Stepping on the ruined weapon, causing it to flip through the air, Ukyo caught the bokken with ease. Circling Kuno with calm sandalwood eyes he tilted his head to one side before gently poking the Kendoist directly in the chest.  
At this gesture Kuno collapsed to the ground much like a store bought mannequin would. Dashing to his iizanuke's side Ranma exclaimed. "What the did you do to him Ucchan?"  
"Wow," breathed Akane in wonderment. She was kneeling beside the fallen figure of Kuno. "Each blow hit a vital point." Ranma averted his eyes to study the unconscious Kuno. He was covered with several large spatula shaped bruises where the vital points rested.  
"You okay?" Ranma turned gentle eyes back to the form of Ukyo. Bending over to gain a better look at his injury. "What distracted you anyway?"  
"This." Ukyo said with a grunt holding up the photo. Ranma took the picture and after looking it a moment he said in aggravated tones.  
"Nabiki. How could you?!"  
"How? I pay the bills, that's how," Nabiki continued sarcastically raising an eyebrow. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Everyone knows how I make money so don't go acting high and mighty with me Saotome. I've never seen you even talk about trying to stop me before." Nabiki retorted defensively as she folded her arms across her chest.  
"Oneechan," sighed Akane rising to her feet. "I thought you said you wouldn't take any more pictures."  
"I did," Nabiki conceded. "Of you. I didn't say anything about Ukyo now did I?"  
Akane was about to berate her elder sister for hiding behind such a slight technicality when Ukyo stated. "It's fine Akane." Tossing the photo on the fallen body of Kuno she continued with a quirky smile. "But the next time you want to take pictures of me, Nabiki? Ask first. I'd be happy to pose and I'm sure you'd get better results if I did."  
Nabiki blinked in surprise. "You aren't mad?"  
"Of course not. They're only pictures. It isn't like you tried to sell my soul to him or anything. I'd just like to know if you're going to take my picture and sell it. I really don't care either way if you do. So long as you tell me. Besides," Ukyo drawled playfully. "I thought you were doing this for a good reason. To pay for the dojo bills, right?"  
Returning Ukyo's wide smile slowly Nabiki responded smoothly. "Right," Nabiki moved forward in a swift even motion to stand at Ukyo's side. "Kuonji, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."  
Cocking his head to one side Ukyo chuckled. "And a profitable partnership as well. C'mon Nabchan, lets discuss it on the way home." With that the pair departed while talking excitedly of the different ways they could raise funds for the dojo with the bemused figures of Ranma and Akane following closely behind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Four-

"Akane," began Kasumi in her usual sweet gentile nature. The group were gathered together sharing a quiet breakfast for once, seeing as Ukyo had booted Genma into the orbit after he had attempted to steal Ranma's food. "I met the nicest young boy the other day by the name of Tenchi. He's in town for a training trip with his Grandfather. I was wondering if you might be interested in showing him around."  
"You mean a date?" Questioned Akane flushed.  
Kasumi smiled widely at this. "Yes, exactly, a date. I've noticed you haven't met any nice young man so..."  
"Uhm... I don't think so Oneechan.. I'm really busy with my school work and stuff. I can't-" Akane stated nervously while averting her eyes.  
"Yeah Kasumi," put in Ukyo with a mouthful of noodles. "Akane already likes someone. She can't date some guy you just met."  
"Really Akane? I'm so happy!" Exclaimed Kasumi while clasping her hands together. "Who is it?"  
Shifting the glare at Ukyo to her older sister Akane smiled anxiously. Standing in a quick short movement she grabbed Ukyo's hand who yelped at this. "Gotta go!" Akane shouted dragging the startled brunette from the room. "Late for school! C'mon Ukyo!"  
Blinking a moment Kasumi rose before following them out the door with Ranma close behind. "Wait! Your lunches! Don't you want them?" Questioned Kasumi.  
Pausing in her dash Akane whirled around to offer a overtly happy smile. "Nope. No thanks! Bye Oneechan." Turning to glare at Ukyo she snarled. "I'm not hungry for some reason."  
"Oh but..." Kasumi trailed off as her sister dashed off with Ukyo in tow. "Strange girl. Ranma," she said turning to the pigtailed boy who wore an amused face. "Would you bring their lunches to school please? I'm sure Akane will get hungry despite what she says."  
"No problem Kasumi," Replied Ranma tucking the lunches under his arm before taking off after Akane who was no doubt yelling at his iizanuke.  
If there was one thing he had learned after years of knowing Akane it was that she was incredibly sensitive about her private life. To this day still didn't even dare of thinking to speak of her longtime crush while around certain people...

Ukyo clung to Akane with all her might. "Akane?" She cried in desperation as they rounded a corner at mach speed. "Akane?!" Increasing the volume Ukyo was now shouting. "Can we slow down? Please?!"  
The dark girl didn't reply as they rounded yet another corner. Ukyo was now sputtering as a splash of cool water hit him. "Just great." He muttered referring to his change in sex. "Ugh.. I'm gonna be sick..." Ukyo moaned as Akane slammed his body up against the wall surrounding Furinkan.  
"I can't believe you said that!" Akane growled in angry tones. "I just can't believe it! What right do you have to talk about my private business?! Huh?! What ri...? Hey. When did you turn into a guy?" Puzzled Akane as she took in the now male form of Ukyo who looked queasy.  
"Don't wanna talk about it.." Ukyo relented. "Maybe you should deal with that first." Turning to where he was pointing Akane found the usual crowd of athletes gathered around her. Getting into attack position she declared.  
"You want to do this now?! Fine!" Instead of flying at her the sports players merely gazed at her with tear filled eyes. Their leader, a fencer, stepped forward saying in choked tones. "We release you Tendo Akane. When we heard about the defeat of Kuno at the hands of your ponytailed friend over there we knew there was no point in continuing our quest."  
"Yeah," added a baseball player. "Kuno Tatewaki was Furinkan's greatest warrior. When he lost we knew we didn't stand a chance at winning your hand."  
"LOST?!" A disbelieving scream filled the air and the crowd turned to take in the fallen figure of Kuno who was covered in bandages. Pulling down the bandage over his face Kuno growled. "Kuno Tatewaki does not admit loss!" Focusing on the figure of the male Ukyo he snarled. "Demon spawn! You are the cause for all my woes! I shall smite you severely for this! Smite you then claim the fair Tendo Akane and Kuonji Ukyo as my own!" Kuno began laughing madly at this. The crowd took this in warily until Ranma leapt into the scene his foot connecting with the Kendo champion's glass jaw causing him to collapse.  
"I don't think so Kuno old buddy," Ranma stated dusting off his hands. "You'd only end up getting yourself hurt even worse in another fight."  
"Nice call Ranma!" Called the fencer. Turning to the male Ukyo he stated, "We better get to class. Nice to meet you. Say hi to Ukyo for us, huh?"  
"No problem buddy," said Ukyo with a wry grin. Moving forward his face constricted. Clutching his stomach he grumbled. "Why did you have to run so fast Akane? My stomach is killing me now..."  
At this Akane sniffed, turning her nose up in the air in a snobbish gesture before walking off.  
Narrowing his eyes Ukyo turned to Ranma. "What's with her?"  
"Ukyo," Ranma chuckled, slinging an arm over the other boy's shoulder. "Lemme tell you the basics about Akane while we get you some hot water..."

Flipping through the air like the wind itself Ranma held his arms aloft as he executed a perfect landing from the uneven bars. He loved gym class, nothing was better than being outside in the fresh air and beauty of nature. Currently it wasn't the beauty of his surroundings that caught Ranma's attention. Rather it was that of his iizanuke who stood in right field concentrating on the game of softball she was playing.  
Sitting gracefully next to two of his closest friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke, while ignoring the polite claps of his classmates at his performance Ranma continued to gaze at Ukyo as she leapt through the air catching a fly ball.  
"Man, Saotome. You are one lucky dog." Put in Hiroshi with a sigh.  
"What?" Ranma asked distracted. Forcing himself to tear his gaze away from Ukyo who was smiling while receiving congratulations from teammates for making an out.  
"Yeah. You can say that again Hiroshi," Daisuke was saying with a leer. "I'd sure love to be engaged to a hottie like Ukyo. I can't believe your luck man. First you get Akane then cause you don't like her anymore they give you Ukyo. What a break! Wish I was a martial artist..."  
Hiroshi snickered at this. Poking Ranma in the ribs he demanded. "How far have you gotten with Ukyo?"  
"What?" Ranma echoed again. Lost as to how all this came about. At Hiroshi's question a scene of the embrace he and Ukyo had during the game of tag came into his mind and Ranma blushed furiously. Stammering he retorted. "I've gotten no where! She isn't that kind of girl!"  
"Yeah right," Daisuke snorted. "Get real Ranma. She's traveled all over. Ain't no way she hasn't done it. She's used goods all right... not that I'd mind." Daisuke grinned widely until he saw the furious expression on his companion's face. "Err... but you might... yeah..."  
"Daisuke," hissed Ranma. Clenching his hands into fists. "I'm going to ignore you said that cause you're my buddy. But if you or anyone else EVER says something like that again about Ukyo again I'll-"  
Ranma was cut off when suddenly a softball sliced through the air like a white missile. Promptly hitting him on the right side of his face on the cheek, causing him to topple over. From home plate Akane held a softball bat while wearing a face of embarrassment.

"Are you sure you're okay Ranchan?" Ukyo questioned with concern as she studied the large bandage on her iizanuke's face.  
"I'm sure. It's no big deal Ucchan. Not like it was your fault or anything." He directed blazing blue eyes towards the guilty figure of Akane.  
"Would you be quiet?" Akane growled. "Why in the world didn't you just duck anyway? It isn't my fault weren't paying attention!"  
Averting his eyes at this comment Ranma felt his anger rise just thinking of what his two friends had said to cause such distraction. Staring at the ground he contemplated the feeling. Never had he felt so enraged as when they insulted Ukyo. Ranma really wanted to rip their heads off.  
Gazing at Ukyo he pondered Daisuke's implications though. She had traveled the world and was indeed more knowledgeable than him in many things. But did that mean she had...? Ranma shook his head. He didn't want to think about it but somehow the possibility of the occurrence just wouldn't leave his thoughts.  
With a start Ranma clumsily bumped into the back of Ukyo who had stopped in her approach. Tipping his dark head to one side he averted his gaze to see why.  
Standing before them, sweeping in front of the local medical clinic, was his father in panda form. "Otosan," he began with a smile. "What are you doing here?"  
The panda growfed then held up a sign that read. I got a job working here son.  
"A job Pops? You?" Ukyo snickered. "I always figured if that happened it'd be in a zoo."  
Ha. Ha. Funny. The sign read. I want to earn my keep and make my son proud.  
"Aw, Otosan.." Ranma trailed off, flushing a bit. "I'll always be proud to have you as a father."  
Ukyo was about to reply to this when her eyes caught hold of a handsome man wearing wire rim glasses walking towards them. She caught hold of him and the reaction he had in the nearby Akane. Immediately the girl was smiling brightly and wearing a charming expression.  
"Mr. Saotome," the man said with a smile. "How are you getting along?"  
"Hey Dr. Tofu. Did you know that's my father you hired? He's a hard worker, isn't he?" Asked Ranma proudly.  
"He certainly is Ranma. Your father, eh?" Chuckling a bit Tofu commented. "You hardly see the resemblance." Ukyo laughed at this without helping it and warm brown eyes focused on her. "Kuonji Ukyo I take it? I'd love to hear your side of the Jusenkyo incident. You're also Ranma's new iizanuke I'm told."  
Ukyo nodded mutely at this while Tofu focused on Akane whose cheeks were tinged. "I wondered about that. The both of you were so against the marriage. Ranma..." The doctor trailed off now staring at his bandaged cheek. "What have you done to yourself now? Come inside and let me look at that cheek."  
"Yes doctor." Said Ranma obediently before following Tofu into his clinic accompanied by his father.  
"He still sees you as a little girl is that it?" Ukyo turned to Akane who was still blushing slightly and questioned. "The age difference, I mean, is that the issue?"  
"I wish," replied Akane. Locking brown eyes with sandalwood ones Akane released a sigh. "No... the doctor already has someone he likes. I mean, he really, really, likes this person. I don't stand a chance against her." Akane sighed again as they walked inside the clinic where Ranma sat having some salve put on his injury.  
Looking up from his work Tofu smiled and asked playfully. "Is this your handiwork Akane?" Akane immediately blushed at this.  
"Who else has the brute strength to do this sort of damage?" Muttered Ranma sourly.  
"It wasn't my fault you didn't duck!" Screamed Akane with a flushed expression.  
Blinking Tofu turned from Ranma to Akane. Staring at the dark haired girl he murmured with surprise. "Oh no. I was only joking Akane. I didn't think you really did this..."  
Ukyo watched as Akane turned yet another shade of red and wondered about the situation. It seemed something of an adolescent crush not a mature love between two equals. Not at all like what she had with Ranma...  
Studying her dark pigtailed iizanuke Ukyo pondered that thought. Yes, she thought pleased. They did have a relationship of equals. Ukyo was confident that Ranma cared for her as much as she did for him. That was what Akane needed. Someone to love her back, not some man she had worshipped as a child and it transferred to adulthood. The question was: Where to find such a person?  
"Dr. Tofu?" A gentle voice called from the waiting room. At the sound of it Ranma immediately leapt from his seat to land next to Ukyo. Meanwhile Tofu's glasses were fogged with steam as he called out in high nervous tones.  
"K-Ka-Kasumi?" He stammered as the eldest Tendo sister walked into the treatment room. Whirling around to meet her he rubbed the back of his head nervously while laughing a bit madly. "What an incredible coincidence running into you here of all places!"  
"Yes," began Kasumi slowly with a small smile. "I just wanted to return the books you leant Nabiki and I. She enjoyed the one on pressure points very much but wouldn't read the herbal remedy manual I borrowed.." Trailing off Kasumi shifted her gaze to the other people in the room. "Akane and Ukyo? What are you doing here?" Before either girl could answer she questioned. "Ranma? Did you hurt yourself again?" Smiling at Tofu she murmured. "Poor Ranma is always getting him into scrapes isn't he Dr. Tofu?"  
"Yes he certainly is!" Exclaimed Tofu while laughing in high pitched tones. Ukyo's eyes widened at this reaction again then focused on Akane who looked morose. The girl stared at Tofu a long while before simply exiting the room for parts unknown.  
No wonder she isn't trying to go after him. The guy is heads over heels in love with her older sister. Poor Akane... things can't get much worse. Thought Ukyo sympathetically but her pondering were interrupted by a warm hand holding her own. It was Ranma who wore a fearful expression while backing out of the room.  
Trying not to show how surprised she was at the contact Ukyo whispered, a bit confused, "Ranchan?"  
Turning to lock eyes with her Ranma put a finger over his lips and bounded from the room with lightning speed dragging Ukyo along with him. Once outside he released a deep sigh of relief and wiped his brow.  
"Phew!" Releasing her hand with a nervous expression he stammered. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't.. I mean.."  
"It's fine Ranma," Ukyo murmured smiling softly. "I liked it. You can hold my hand anytime you want. Just like I hope I can hold yours anytime I want." Moving forward gently she took his hand in her own. "Can I?"  
"Yeah.." Ranma whispered squeezing her hand. "You can." Now smiling with ease he swung their joined hands back and forth. Ukyo chuckled at this movement.  
"So. Do tell. What was going on in there?" Ukyo questioned as they walked home.  
Shaking his head Ranma groaned. "Dr. Tofu. I guess you saw how Akane was with him, right?" Ukyo nodded at this statement. It was obvious to practically anyone that she had feelings for the man. Anyone but Tofu himself and the object of his obsession: Kasumi.  
"Akane's had a thing for him ever since we were little kids. Started a little while after you left on the training journey with Otosan. But Tofu has been crazy about Kasumi for just as long. Whenever she's around he gets sort of nutty," Ranma smirked. "Can't concentrate or do his work properly. In fact the only thing he can do is pay attention to Kasumi and laugh like a madman at anything she says."  
"I noticed," Ukyo said dryly. "What about Kasumi? She has to know he loves her. She can't be as clueless as she pretended to be back there.." Stopping to look at the uncomfortable face of her companion, sandalwood eyes widened. "You're kidding! She doesn't know?" "She is completely clueless to take your expression. I think Kasumi just thinks Tofu is sort of eccentric. You see, she never has seen him normally.. just as the babbling mess he turns into whenever she's around," noted Ranma. "And Kasumi has even less clue that Akane likes Tofu. The one thing I wonder about is if Kasumi likes Tofu. It's so hard to tell with her. She seems to treat everyone the same. Of course that's one of her best traits normally."  
Stopping in front of the entrance to the dojo Ukyo looked dismayed. "Why does everything always have to be so difficult?" "Because this is life Ucchan," Ranma said his smile deepening. "This is life and life is simply a soap opera that hasn't been televised yet."  
Ukyo sniffed then raised an eyebrow. Trying to hold back chuckles at her iizanuke's insight. Sighing she leant in closer against Ranma who enjoyed this gesture. "When'd you get so smart?" She muttered against his shoulder.  
Laughing now Ranma commented smoothly, "I honestly have no idea." Stopping to gaze down at her dark brown head that was tucked under his chin Ranma murmured softly. "I think it was after meeting you."  
Muffled against his chest, sighing as Ranma wrapped his arms around her slim frame, Ukyo responded. "Charmer."  
"So are you," Ranma smiled. "So are you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Five-

Dust from the desert winds filled the air as two hooded figures solemnly trooped through the wasteland. The person that was leading the way paused a moment. Looking down at the small town below the plateau on which they stood. Pulling down a pair of dirty goggles the ragged face of an otherwise beautiful young girl was revealed. She had spiky chocolate colored hair that was bound back by a long white bandanna which flew in the wind. Her companion fell in step to stand beside her. Pushing down the dark brown hood to the cloak the equally worn face of a young boy is seen. He had thick black hair that was also bound back by a bandanna but instead of white it was yellow with black dots.  
Turning to the girl he questioned, "Is this Nerima?"  
"Dunno," the girl replied. "After that little detour of yours to Kobe we could be anywhere."  
The boy sighed at this. "I'm sorry. I really tried to keep you in my sights at the street fight but I just..."  
"It's fine," the girl interrupted him with a soothing smile. "Lets just find out where we are. After all," her voice suddenly turned bitter. "We have business to attend."  
"Yes," snarled the boy. "I'm going to repay you for our suffering Kuonji Ukyo. I swear it!"

"I swear I shall destroy you vile fiend!" Screamed Kuno as he pursued the fleeing figure of a male Ukyo.  
"Yeah, yeah. You say that every time you see me Kuno and I'm still not destroyed." Called Ukyo with an arrogant smirk. The constant chasing on the part of Kuno involving both his male and female types had been annoying at first but now Ukyo almost found the chase fun. It was like an variant form of tag. There was also the fact that Kuno didn't extend much of a threat to him with his duel emotions of love and hate for Ukyo.  
Rounding a corner at mach speed Ukyo's smile deepened as the wind whipped through his hair. He was beginning to get into a daily routine and he loved it. For the first time in years Ukyo had a home and a relatively peaceful life. Yes, he thought while dodging an attack from Kuno, he had finally found happiness.

A warm breeze filled the salt water air as two hooded figures wearily pushed down the hoods to their dark cloaks. The person that was leading the way paused a moment to stare at a shaved ice vendor. Pulling off the heavy cloak in a hurry revealing the healthy figure of a young girl wearing a traditional school girl sailor fuku along with red hightops and a pair of red wrist bracers. Her companion followed suit, removing their own cloak to show the muscular form of a boy wearing a yellow shirt with ripped off sleeves, dusty purple pants, and a pair of matching yellow shoes with tied laces running up his powerful legs.  
Turning to the girl he questioned, "Is this Nerima?"  
"Dunno," the girl sighed heavily. "After that little detour of yours to Sapporo we could be anywhere."  
The boy grimaced at this. "I'm sorry. I really tried to keep you in my sights when I was fighting but..."  
"It's fine," the girl interrupted him with an understanding smile. "Lets just find out where we are first. Say," she turned sparkling green eyes to him. "You want to get some shaved ice before we take off?"  
"You bet!" The boy exclaimed. He paused face furrowed deeply in thought. "But do we have time?"  
"Of course we do. All the time in the world." She smiled in consent then muttered under her breath, "We'll find you eventually Kuonji Ukyo. Just you wait."

"Wait up! Ucchan!" Cried Ranma as he dashed down the walkway to the Tendo dojo after his iizanuke.  
"You're the one who slept late Ranchan!" Ukyo reprimanded. Turning around to reveal a wide smile as she ran backwards. "Why should I wait? You even skipped out on our usual morning practice with Pops!"  
"I was up all night studying for the math exam!" Groaned Ranma explaining. "Give me a break, huh? Even Okasan understood!"  
"She did?" Ukyo said thoughtfully. "Well... I guess if she understood than so can I. After all, who understands you better than your own iizanuke?" She stopped to offer an impish smile at Ranma who was bent over breathing deeply. Concerned at this she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ranchan? You okay?" She queried.  
Suddenly a pair of hands shot out to grab her hips and Ukyo found herself hanging upside down on Ranma's shoulder as he took off in a dash.  
"I guess that means yes?" She questioned playfully while waiting for a reply. None came. Ranma simply kept running at a steady pace. "Uhh.. Ranchan? Let me down." Ukyo could almost feel the smile forming on his face. Realizing the embarrassing situation she was in she hit his broad back. "C'mon! This isn't funny!" Still no response from her iizanuke. She was positive Ranma was thoroughly enjoying the experience of having one of the most powerful martial artists in Japan slung over his shoulder.  
While Ukyo knew very well she could get herself out of this situation she couldn't muster the anger within her to attack Ranma. He was just playing as they often did. More than anything Ukyo loved the easy banter they shared and the fact that of late they had formed a comfortable bond with each other. She found herself trusting Ranma as she trusted no other. Because of this Ukyo merely sighed quietly and hoped that Ranma would release her before they reached Furinkan. If he didn't she knew she would never hear the end of it from Akane and Nabiki...

The stench of gasoline filled the air as two hooded figures clenched the hoods to the cloaks they wore to cover their noses and cough. The person that was leading the way paused a moment to stare at the gaping sight that was Tokyo Tower. Releasing their grip on the hood it fell away revealing the smiling face of a pretty girl. Her companion next to her followed suit releasing the hood showing the similarly smiling face of a handsome boy.  
Turning to the girl he questioned, "Is this Nerima?"  
"Nope," the girl said, her smile deepening. "This is Tokyo. You're looking at Tokyo Tower."  
The boy looked on in awe at this. "Really? We finally made it to Tokyo? Nerima is close then.."  
"Really close," the girl interrupted him in an excited tone. "Soon we'll be there and all debts will be settled."  
"Finally..." Breathed the boy. "Finally Kuonji Ukyo will punished for her crimes against both of us."  
"Yes. She'll pay for ruining the lives of Kurasawa Sakura and Hibiki Ryoga," Sakura murmured with a slow smile. "Very soon... she'll pay."

"Pay up," declared Nabiki with a confident smirk. "All of you who bet on the time limit on the Ukyo/Kuno fight not going over a minute pay up!"  
Flopping on the soft earth Ukyo gazed at the figures of Akane and Ranma as they hovered over her. "Yeah?"  
"Are you and Nabiki setting up these duels?" Akane demanded, hands on her hips. "This is the second time its taken you this long to beat Kuno."  
"Long?" Ukyo quirked an eyebrow, favoring Akane with a wry look. "It took me exactly one minute and thirty five seconds to defeat Kuno. Some would call that quick."  
Settling down next to his iizanuke Ranma offered a charming smile. "Some aren't you Ucchan."  
"You're sweet," Ukyo purred to him before focusing on Akane. "And to answer your question Akane. No, I'm not setting up the fights with Kuno. He might be getting better or I might be getting bored."  
Akane looked skeptical at this but dropped to sit next to her two friends. "Well, you really punted him into orbit. That's for sure. He'll probably land in Osaka I bet."  
"Nah..." Ranma chuckled. "I don't see the trajectory being that specific. Maybe the outlining area around Osaka but exactly in the Osaka city limits? No way."  
Raising her head slightly Ukyo smirked. "Put a lot of thought into this have we Ranchan?"  
"Have to. You've been punting Kuno an awful lot lately," returned Ranma while giving Ukyo's flat stomach a gentle poke. She grabbed his hand at this and held it in her own. "At this rate the guy is going to get permanently lost."  
"One can only hope," said Ukyo with a sigh. Rising to sit she ordered playfully. "C'mon you. Help me up."  
Standing gracefully Ranma pulled his iizanuke to her feet then turned to help Akane similarly. The three comrades walked out of Furinkan in compatible silence.  
Shifting her gaze to take in the forms of her companions Ukyo smiled softly. She had friends. She truly belonged with a group of people. It was amazing to Ukyo that there were now those who would care if something ever happened to her. Her smile widened. Things were perfect as far as she was concerned. All was well and life was good. Nothing could disturb it.

The air was filled with the chattering voices of students as they exited the school grounds as two hooded figures approached. The person that was leading the way paused a moment to stare at the bronze plaque that rested on the school wall before them. Running limber figures over it a smile lit up normally solemn features as they pulled down the hood to their cloak. Revealing the exalted face of Kurasawa Sakura. Her companion pulled their hood down in a smooth motion and a face of triumph was shown on the features of the formidable Hibiki Ryoga.  
Turning to the girl he questioned, "Is this Nerima?"  
"Yes," Sakura said. "This is Nerima. Furinkan High School more specifically."  
Ryoga smiled victoriously. "Then we made it!" Averting his dark brown gaze he darted his hand outward to grab the shirt of a male student passing by. "Where is Kuonji Ukyo?" He snarled in intimidating tones.  
With wide eyes the student shakily pointed out the oncoming Ukyo who was accompanied by Ranma and Akane.  
"Kuonji..." Ryoga growled releasing the student with a powerful jerk of his wrist. "I've found you." And saying that he leapt through the air swiftly yanking the heavy bamboo umbrella he carried for emergencies from his back.  
Watching this action with a smile of satisfaction Sakura waited a moment before taking off after him.

"KUONJI! Prepare to die!" A maniac voice filled the air and Ukyo blinked in surprise as a boy leapt towards her and landed with a sonic boom.  
Hands atop a large bamboo umbrella the boy knelt inside the crater he had created from the force of his own impact. Raising dark flashing eyes he hissed, "I've found you Kuonji Ukyo."  
The boy rose slowly to his feet and as he did this a lithe girl landed softly next to him. "We found her," she amended with a small smile.  
Gently pressing a hand against his chest to hold the boy back. "Or," the girl tilted her chocolate brown head to one side. "Have you forgotten me already my dear Ukyo?"  
"Sakura?" Whispered Ukyo in disbelief as she took in the cloaked figure before her.  
Whipping off the dark cloak to reveal the well known school uniform of so long ago Sakura took in the form of Ukyo with hungry eyes. "You were expecting someone else?" She drawled wearing a sexy smile.  
Ukyo wanted to say she hadn't been expecting anyone from her old school but the boy next to her suddenly flew into the air screaming, "Enough talk! It's time for you suffer for what you've done Kuonji! Suffer like we have!"  
Gripping his bamboo umbrella as if it were a sword he descended upon Ukyo who instinctively sheathed her battle spatula and moved into a defensive pose. Before the boy's blow could connect she found herself in the familiar warmth of Sakura's arms who held her as she leapt out of danger.  
Placing Ukyo down on the ground several meters from the enraged boy Sakura gently cupped Ukyo's cheek. They stood frozen like that. Lost in each others eyes in a remembrance of days lost past.  
Before she knew it Sakura was murmuring tenderly to Ukyo, "Are you okay love?" In shock the okonimiyaki chef could only nod dumbly. Taking this in with soft green eyes Sakura suddenly whirled around to hiss, "NO! Ryoga! I can't do this to her. Let me settle my score with Ukyo my own way then you can settle yours!"  
"Ryoga?" Breathed Ukyo flabbergasted. "Ryoga? Why are you here with Sakura? What is this all about?"  
"Be quiet you!" Snarled Ryoga as he thrust his bamboo umbrella in her direction. "You have no right to ask questions after the suffering you've put us through!"  
"And I'd say you have no right attacking my iizanuke for no reason buddy," said Ranma in low dangerous tones as he glared at Ryoga. Looking at Ukyo out of the corner of his eye he asked gently, "You okay Ucchan?"  
"I'm fine Ranchan," nodded Ukyo while sheathing her battle spatula. "Fine but very confused. Sakura..." She trailed off locking sandalwood eyes with shining green ones. "Please tell me what is going on."  
Lowering her head Sakura released a deep sigh. Tilting her head up to gaze at Ryoga she said, "I'm going to talk to Ukyo. Stay here." He opened his mouth to protest this and she said in clenched tones, "Ryoga! I mean it. Stay here. Do it for me... please."  
At the please Ryoga softened his harsh glare then nodded solemnly. "Thank you," Sakura whispered then turned to Ukyo. "Take me somewhere private."  
"You got it." Facing Ranma now Ukyo pleaded, "I have to do this on my own Ranchan. I'll be okay... trust me."  
"Watch Ryoga. He has a tendency to wander off." Sakura stated coolly, her green eyes burning.  
Expressing his combined worry and anger with his bright blue eyes Ranma none-the-less nodded his concession.  
Content with this Ukyo took hold of Sakura's arm then bounded away stealthily. Leaving Akane alone in the tension filled school grounds with Ryoga and Ranma who were shooting each other looks that could kill.

Running like the wind Ukyo increased her grip on Sakura but shifted it so she held her hand. The action bringing back the few good memories she had while living life on the road. So taken in her thoughts of the past and current events Ukyo did not notice running past Genma in his panda form as he swept in front of Dr. Tofu's clinic.  
Staring wide eyed as they ran away the panda held up a sign which read. That wasn't who I think it was. Was it?  
Bounding through the air confident Sakura could follow her stride Ukyo ended their short journey. They landed atop one of the tallest buildings in the Nerima district. "Why Sakura?" She asked in hushed hurt tones with her back to Sakura. "What did I ever do to you?" Turning around Ukyo murmured, "I thought we were friends..."  
"Friends?" Asked Sakura pained. "We were a lot more than just friends Ukyo. We were lovers." Taking a step forward with each word green eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I... loved... you."  
Releasing a choked laugh Sakura tipped her head back. "I loved you! Hell. I still love you. And you said you loved me too if I recall. Then what happens? Hmm?"  
Forming a fastidious face of contemplation Sakura continued sarcastically. "Oh wait. I know! You dumped me. Then you disappeared off the face of the planet. And I have to threaten school official after school official, until I finally beat up the fucking district superintendent, all just to find out where you went off to."  
Pacing now Sakura offers a overtly happy exclamation of. "And what do I discover? That low and below! My love is continuing on her oh so infamous training journey. Except now she has crossed an entire ocean to land in China. Not once sending me word of this."  
"Why did you leave me?" Sakura whispered, stopping to stare at Ukyo with questioning eyes. "Why didn't you at least tell me? I would have come with you. I had already started street fighting. You know very well I could have survived on the road."  
Wearing an ironic smile Sakura corrected, "Have survived on the road. Why Ukyo? I need to know."  
"I thought it was for the best," Ukyo sighed, rubbing her forehead in her hands. "You could have survived, yes, but you had so much more going for you than I did."  
"You were being trained by the master Karate champion Ryu for the Kami's sake!" Exclaimed Ukyo meeting Sakura's eyes with her own. "I didn't want you chasing around the globe with me starving half to death and fighting for money. Not when I knew you could have better. And you could have. You should have."  
"Sakura..." Ground out Ukyo painfully. "I didn't tell you I was leaving because of what is happening now. I didn't want you hurt. Nothing good came of me in those days. I was so confused and lost. I don't even think I knew what love was back then. I'm a different person now. I have a real life now. A home, friends, and... and... someone I care for. Someone who I think cares for me too."  
Taking a step forward to clasp Sakura's shoulder Ukyo whispered, "I'm not the person you fell in love with."  
Releasing a shuddering sigh Sakura broke away from Ukyo's grip and strode to the far edge of the building. "Thank you," said Sakura. "Thank you for the truth."  
"I love you still Ukyo," Sakura murmured taking a pause. "None of what was just said affects that. Know that your iizanuke has a rival for your heart. I never was one to give up easily. If I was I'd be dead by now."  
"This isn't over," stated the street fighter, tipping her head back to lock their gazes. "While my own debt has now been settled there is still the matter of Ryoga. And I regret to say his grudge has as strong a bearing as my own." Saying that Sakura favored Ukyo with a fond smile then took a step forward to plummet downwards.  
Ukyo didn't even need to look to see if she made it safely away. Sakura was one of the best street fighters in the world. Having been trained by a man many thought legend but Ukyo knew to be reality.  
Ryu had installed Sakura with the deepest sense of honor and if Sakura said Ryoga had a grudge against her as serious as hers was Ukyo knew that meant trouble. What she didn't know was what she could have possibly done to Ryoga to make him so angry.

Several minutes had passed since Ukyo and Sakura's departure. Akane managed to ease the tension between the two boys somewhat but what really got to her was the behavior of the stranger Ryoga.  
He was simply staring off into space in the direction Sakura and Ukyo had disappeared into. Not making a sound other than an occasional morose sigh. Akane found him thoroughly intriguing and almost shy in a strange way. He just seemed so desperately lonely.  
Moving forward to gently touch his shoulder Akane was met with wide brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Akane. You're Ryoga? It is Ryoga isn't it?" Akane questioned tentatively. He blushed then nodded mutely at this and she couldn't help but smile. "Good! Could you please tell us what is going on between you and Ukyo?"  
Ryoga's eyes darkened and he said, "I have sworn to destroy Kuonji's happiness."  
Akane blinked at the emotional transformation. Ryoga was a cauldron of boiling emotions. "Okay," she began slowly. "Exactly why is that?" prodded Akane.  
She wasn't about to let him off with such a mysterious reply as that. While this was happening Ranma subtlety moved in making sure he could hear every word uttered from Ryoga.  
"Kuonji dishonored and broke Sakura's heart. She left her desolate with no word of her location." Ryoga paused to gaze at a perplexed Ranma. Seeing the other boy's confused expression he formed a harsh smile.  
"What? Didn't know your `iizanuke' went both ways? She has done much worse. Believe me." Ranma snarled at him and Ryoga merely snorted in disdain.  
"Anyway," started Ryoga carefully. "Sakura still had feelings for the scum and went in search after her. I accompanied her due to my slight problems with directions. Ever since we were little Sakura has been my sense of direction. Without her I would be, literally, constantly lost."  
"So rather than be separated from her I chose to come along. After all," Ryoga's eyes glazed over with anger. "Kuonji had already run out on one duel with me. No doubt she needed to be punished for her own good. The tracks of destruction Kuonji left behind led us to China. Once there I experienced such horrors that they sent me into the depths of hell and back. I will never forgive Kuonji for what happened to me there. NEVER."  
Before Akane could question him further a sharp whistle sounded and the svelte figure of Sakura was sighted standing atop the wall surrounding Furinkan. In an instant he was flying through the air. "Farewell Akane," called Ryoga over his shoulder affectionately. "We will meet again." 


	6. Chapter 6

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Six-

Wind whipping around them two hooded figures stopped to smell the fragrant forest air. The person that was leading the way paused to stare at the lush valley below. Releasing a sigh they pushed down the hood to their cloak warily to show the tired face of Kurasawa Sakura. Next to her the other traveler followed suit and the anxious face of Hibiki Ryoga was seen.  
Turning to the girl he questioned, "Is this Nerima?"  
"Dunno," Sakura said. "After that little detour of yours to Hiroshima we could be anywhere."  
Ryoga formed a pained expression. "I'm sorry but that fighting arena was so big and..."  
"Don't worry about it," she interrupted him. "My business with Ukyo is settled. You have to take care of your own debt now. Do what you must."  
"Yes," snarled Ryoga. "I'm coming to get you Kuonji Ukyo!" Completely engulfed in his feelings of rage the lost boy screamed at the sky. "UKYO!"

"Ukyo," Akane stated curiously.  
She and Nabiki were gathered in the sitting area while Ukyo sat cross legged on the verandah in his male form with Ranma beside him. The two did not share their usual easy banter as they had the events from the past day on their minds. Ukyo was unable to stop wondering about what she could have done to Ryoga that would incite such anger. And Ranma was completely focused on what the lost boy had told him about his iizanuke's past relationship with Sakura. Both knew eventually they would have to discuss their feelings on these issues with one another but neither wanted to press the matter yet. Leaving them at the silent impasse they were at right now. Were at, that is, until Akane had just spoken.  
"Yeah Akane?" Queried Ukyo tilting his head to take his stare off of the gathered pile of weapons he'd been sharpening to keep busy.  
"Are you sure you didn't do anything to Ryoga?" Pressed Akane. "He was angry at you. I mean really furious. I never saw anything like it..."  
"He wants to destroy your happiness," interrupted Ranma quietly. Locking eyes with Ukyo he offered an ironic smile. "What do you suppose that means?"  
Sighing deeply Ukyo slumped his broad shoulders. "Nothing good that's for sure," muttered Ukyo. "I honestly have no idea why Ryoga hates me so much. The only thing I can think of is that he's angry at how I treated Sakura but she has forgiven me for that..." Sensing her approach Ukyo gazed up at Kasumi who was smiling warmly and holding a kettle of hot water. "Thanks Kasumi."  
"You're welcome," Kasumi murmured in usual calm tones. She paused a moment to stare at his lanky male form before slowly pouring the water on Ukyo's head. "There now Ukyo. I don't see how things can be bad as you think them to be. Your little friends have written you a letter after all." Saying this the eldest Tendo sister placed a well traveled envelope into the hands of Ukyo.  
Ripping it open with flourish Ukyo scanned the lines of the paper quickly. Now slim shoulders slumped again and she rose to her feet swiftly. Handing the letter to Ranma before bounding away. As the pigtailed boy read Akane questioned, "What is it? What does it say?"  
"A challenge," ground out Ranma. "Ryoga has issued her an official challenge." Tossing the letter carelessly to the ground he followed after his iizanuke.  
Watching the retreating figure of Ranma for a moment Akane picked up the letter. Her eyes running gently over the wide swooping words that belonged to Ryoga. Tracing them with lithe fingers Akane wondered at the connection she felt with the lost boy.  
There was a fierce anger in him true but she sensed something deeper. An almost unfathomable gentleness that accompanied his rage. Perhaps that was why Ryoga was so angry. Being more sensitive to emotions he was too easily and carelessly hurt in his youth. And as a result closed himself off to such treatment in present times. But when Akane had gazed into those brown eyes she could have swore she saw her own soul lurking there as well.  
Anger too consumed her soul. Ever since the death of her mother Akane had raged against the world for it. Unable to comprehend the sense in the death of such a sweet and gentle person. There was no reason to it and that hurt more than anything. Was it a cosmic joke? Was it the fates playing a roll of the dice? She didn't know but she did know that it was beyond her control. Akane could not stop death from embracing her mother and this fact ate away at her soul. So in later years the youngest Tendo would mold herself into an example of that singular injustice of her youth. In battle she was nothing less than a force of nature. Unyielding and unable to understand the pain of loss.  
It was in this matter Akane felt connected to Ryoga. Lost in thought, she rose and walked to her room, not noticing that several moments before Nabiki had covertly taken the letter from her grip.  
"This is no ordinary grudge. Ukyo better stay on guard," Nabiki said thoughtfully while reading. Taking another look at the letter she quirked up an eyebrow. "He issued the challenge for yesterday. That fool really does have no sense of direction. I wonder if should start a betting pool on what day he finally does arrive."

Surrounded by the incessant sound of cows mooing two hooded figures trooped relentlessly through an open pasture. The person that was leading the way paused to stare at a pair of teenage boys tipping a cow and sighed. Shaking their head to cause the hood to fall away exposing the frowning face of Kurasawa Sakura. Her companion whipped off his cloak in a flash of movement and sent it flying through the air like a knife. The cloak viciously hit its target as the two boys fell to the ground into unconsciousness. Causing Hibiki Ryoga to wear a smile of delight.  
Turning to the girl he questioned, "Is this Nerima?"  
"Probably not," Sakura said. "I don't think they tip cows there. Ukyo doesn't go for that sort of imbecilic stuff."  
"Sure," snorted Ryoga. "I still don't understand why you forgave that snake. Kuonji doesn't deserve your love. You ought to crush her in your grip as you would a walnut. Better yet you should send her into a descent of pain that would rival our own because of her influence. Yes! You-"  
"Ryoga," she interrupted him. "I don't criticize you for seeking revenge on Ukyo nor should you criticize me for seeking her love. I don't want our friendship to be hurt by this. You are the best friend I've ever had but I can't get involved with your quest for vengeance. What has past has past and I've adjusted. I'm not going to dirty my soul again now that it has finally been cleansed. Understand?"  
"Yes," Ryoga sighed. "I understand."

"Understand?" Cried Ranma in disbelief. The couple were atop the roof of the dojo which had become their usual place to have private conversation. "Of course I can understand!" Ranma assured kneeling in front of his wary iizanuke that had just confessed the details of her relationship with Sakura and in turn how it ended.  
"No one is confident of who they are or what they want entirely," explained Ranma gently. "Especially not at such a young age. How were you supposed to know she would take it so seriously? To you it was puppy love, which is nice at the time, but certainly is nothing to plan your life around. It's okay... really it is."  
"Then why do I feel so awful Ranchan?" Tilting back her dark brown head Ukyo blinked back tears. "It doesn't feel right that she cares so much and I don't. She followed me to China for the Kami's sake! China! And how do I repay her? By apparently destroying the life of not only her but of her best friend who I barely know." Sighing she rubbed her temples and muttered, "I'm such a baka.."  
"Hey!" Asserted Ranma as he gripped her shoulders. "You listen to me! You are not a baka. The world does not revolve around you Ucchan. You can't control what people do or do not feel. It isn't under your will alone that things happen. If Sakura is in love with you that has to do with her. Her and her alone. Those are HER feelings. They have nothing to do with you."  
Ukyo stared into his deep blue eyes and shook her head. The feelings did have to do with her. They were about her! How couldn't she be involved?  
Sighing at this reaction Ranma decided to try a different tactic. "Ukyo," he began slowly. "Do you really think Sakura wants your pity?" Tilting her head up to meet his gaze he stated, "I only saw her for a few minutes but what I saw was a strong warrior. And warriors despise pity. Pretending to return her feelings is an extension of that. She doesn't deserve that and neither do you."  
"Ranchan.." Ukyo whispered. Releasing a shuddering sigh she fell into his protective embrace and he clung to her as well. They remained like this until she reluctantly pulled away. "I thought you would hate me.."  
"For what? For being with another girl or for being bad at ending your romances?" Ranma queried with a silly smile. Laughing through her tears Ukyo rested her head on his strong shoulder.  
"For both I suppose," she murmured, raising her eyes. "Not many guys would take things as well as you have. Ranma.." Ukyo began slowly. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of in my life. I wish I could say that I feel comfortable sharing them all with you but right now I really don't. Partially because the memory of them hurts so much and partially because I fear your reaction."  
"Ucchan," breathed Ranma. Cupping her face gently he said tenderly. "Please don't. I want to know all of you. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me. You can tell me anything. Anything. And at your own pace. You got that?"  
Smiling weakly Ukyo responded, "I got that."  
"You better!" Announced Ranma firmly as he pulled her into another tight hug. Rocking her slender form to and fro in his arms he pledged. "It'll all work out in the end. I promise." Relaxing into the safe hold of her iizanuke for a few moments Ukyo had utter confidence in this statement. 


	7. Chapter 7

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Seven-

The happy shouts of playing athletes filled the air as two hooded figures walked steadily through the nearby field. The person that was leading the way paused to stare up at the towering school building before them. Tipping their head back while laughing the hood to their cloaked slipped away revealing the ecstatic face of Kurasawa Sakura. Her companion whipped his cloak off and the brooding visage of Hibiki Ryoga is seen.  
Turning to the girl he questioned, "Is this Nerima?"  
"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed. "At last... after all this time we've arrived. At last I'm reunited with Ukyo. At last you can issue your challenge."  
"At last," growled Ryoga his eyes alight with something akin to madness. "At last we've made it. Kuonji Ukyo today is the day I send you to hell. A hell so deep it swallows the light, a hell so lonely you'll become a tortured soul suffering through all eternity." The lost boy began to softly chuckle at this.  
"Eh.." Sakura trailed off studying her friend warily. "Ryoga maybe you ought to try and calm down."  
"Calm down?!" Ryoga shouted. "Calm down?! I'm about to wreak my vengeance on the woman who destroyed my life and you want me to CALM DOWN?!"  
"Ryoga-" Began Sakura anxiously.  
"NO! Don't `Ryoga' me Sakura! You said you wouldn't take sides and now you try to convince me not to fulfill the only dream which has kept me going the last year?! Revenge will be mine! Beware-"  
Wincing as a soccer ball whizzed through the air hitting her companion on the side of his head causing him to fall to the ground Sakura finished wryly, "Duck."

"Your hair has grown so long Akane!" Exclaimed Harimi to her dark haired friend who smiled softly at this.  
Fingering the black silken strands of hair in her hands Akane murmured to herself. "It's finally longer than Kasumi's..." As she said this an image of Dr. Tofu came to mind. She was about to dwell more of her feelings for the handsome doctor when suddenly the cries of her classmates caught her attention. Akane stood to gain a better view of what had them gathered around the window. Brown eyes widened at what she saw. Whirling around she focused on Ukyo and Ranma who were talking in a loud group boys. "Ukyo! Come quick!"  
Quirking a dark brown eyebrow the other girl smoothly crossed the classroom. "What is it Akane?"  
Wordlessly Akane pointed out the window. Pushing through the crowd Ukyo and Ranma stared down at the figures of Ryoga and Sakura. "Swell." Ukyo muttered. "Looks like they finally made it," she said dryly, locking her eyes with Ranma.  
"After three days," Ranma said humorously. "That guy must have the worst sense of direction in the known world. I was starting to hope he just wouldn't show."  
"No such luck Ranchan," Ukyo replied straightening her shoulders. Striding out of the classroom she continued. "Time to meet my challenge."

"She was right you know," Nabiki commented to her younger sister. "Ukyo has been great for business. Ever since she's shown up the fights in Furinkan have tripled."  
"You say that like its a good thing!" Groaned Akane.  
Turning to head back to her gathered cronies Nabiki purred softly. "Oh but it is a good thing Akane... for me."  
Sakura made a face of disgust at this. "Gamblers. I despise them. They ruin the spirit of a match. Its about the fighters not the weaklings who makes bets on their demise. It was such an irritation to see them lurking at street fights."  
"That's right," began Ranma curiously. "Ucchan said you were a street fighter. Been in a lot of tournaments then?"  
"Hundreds. Unfortunately for me street fighting is a sport of and about money. Those who run it have it and those who fight want it." Sakura sighed at this.  
"If you hate gambling why get involved with it?" The question had left Ranma's lips before he knew it.  
"Street fighting is the most pure form of no holds barred battle," Sakura replied smiling slightly. "Only the elite fighters get involved. I was there to test my skills and seek out the man I wished to become my Sensei. Later I would continue to return for these reasons." Sakura paused her face forming a hard mask. "Until other things came up..."  
"Ukyo. You went after her taking Ryoga with you. Tell me," Ranma said blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Why aren't you out there with him trying to kill her? You seemed ready enough yesterday."  
Locking blazing blue eyes with glittering green ones Sakura smiled quietly. "Because I love Ukyo. I was hurt and angry when she left. Maybe at first I sought revenge for what happened in China but once I set eyes on her my feelings of love could not be denied. I never truly wanted to harm her. I merely wanted to know why she left me." Turning away from Ranma she stated coolly, "I've accepted how things are and have made my peace. Ryoga however is not so easily adapted. He must satisfy the anger he has inside first."  
"What happened to you two in China anyway?" Interrupted Akane who tuned back into the conversation at the mention of Ryoga.  
"It is not my place to say," Sakura responded before setting her gaze on the starting fight.

Pointing an accusing finger at Ukyo the lost boy smiled harshly. "So at last we fight coward!" Ryoga declared. "You can't run away this time!"  
"Run away?" Queried Ukyo perplexed. "You're the one who got lost Ryoga."  
"Shut up!" Shouted Ryoga forming a snarl. "You have no idea what I've been through. The blazing white hot heat of the desert. The unstoppable rage of a tsunami out at sea. The freezing cold of the highest mountain tops. You have no right to say anything!"  
Saying this Ryoga leapt through the air while swiftly pulling the bamboo umbrella he carried off the top of his backpack. Pointing it at his opponents head as he descended. Ryoga wore a face of rage. Then Ukyo suddenly yanked her large battle spatula from its place to deflect the blow. Bouncing back easily Ryoga and Ukyo faced off with their weapons crossed.  
"Ryoga," began Ukyo steadily. "Can't you at least tell me what this is all about?"  
"Shut up!" Repeated Ryoga with a growl. "Just shut up and fight me damn you!" With that the lost boy moved forward in an other offensive attack that Ukyo dodged.

"One of them is going to get hurt at this rate.." Stated Akane worriedly. Moving her gaze to Sakura who was watching the fight with calm eyes she cried, "How can you let this happen? You're Ryoga's friend... and you claim to love Ukyo! You know one of them will be hurt if this keeps up!"  
"It isn't my place to interfere," Sakura stated while meeting Akane's gaze. "This has nothing to do with me." Running glittering green eyes over Akane's figure she murmured, "You look like a martial artist to me. They must have taught you at one point about the honor involved in personal duels. This match isn't about me and what I want. It goes far deeper and far beyond..."  
"Akane," said Ranma while clasping her shoulder. "Ucchan is my iizanuke." He bore blue eyes into Sakura as he said this. Akane noted the note of protection in his voice and smiled. "I hate this more than anyone but I know that she has to settle this on her own. The only thing we can do is watch and hope it all turns out for the best."  
Sighing Akane drew her gaze away from her friend back onto the fight. "I guess so," she murmured uncertainly.

"Nabiki," whined one of her many cohorts. "Are you sure about this? Everyone placed their bets on Ukyo beating this guy into the ground. We could stand to lose a lot if she ends up winning the fight."  
"Trust me ladies," Nabiki drawled wearing a smile of sexy confidence. "I have everything well under control."  
At the tone of this statement and the smile on the features of their boss the cronies relaxed to smile also. After all, when had they known Tendo Nabiki ever to been wrong?

Sandalwood eyes widened as the red bamboo umbrella sliced through the air at a dangerous speed towards them. Leaping out of the way swiftly Ukyo cocked a brown eyebrow at Ryoga. "That could've hurt me y'know."  
"Cretin!" Screamed Ryoga as he flew through the air attempting to connect a powerful high kick. Blocking his foot with the broad side of her battle spatula Ukyo winced in pain when she felt the tight clasp around her wrist.  
Averting her eyes Ukyo found a handcuff around it with a long metal chain attached. The chef didn't even need to follow the chain to know who she was linked to.  
"This way you can't run from me again." Smirked Ryoga while casually flying into the air again.  
"But you're the one who got lost!" Cried an exasperated Ukyo as she followed suit. The pair seemed frozen in the air as their legs met, blocking both from achieving the blows they had wanted. Landing simultaneously they flew at each other again soon exchanging blows at a furious rate.

"Jeezus!" Remarked Daisuke from the sidelines. The boy was trying to lift the bamboo umbrella Ryoga carried which had landed there after the faulty throw. "This thing must weigh a ton!" Silently walking over to where Daisuke stood Ranma took his friend's place and attempted to lift the umbrella. Concentrating all his strength Ranma managed to barely lift it a few scarce inches from the ground. Setting the umbrella back down on the ground where it caused an imprint. "And he carries this thing around one-handed?" Ranma questioned incredulously while massaging his wrists.  
"Ryoga is one of the strongest fighters I've ever seen," remarked Sakura casually. "I've seen him crash through walls as though they were kleenex." Directing her attention back to the fight she murmured, "Think someone might need to be told this?"  
"Ukyo!" Ranma cried in desperation, whirling around to the fight "Don't get close to him! He's got the strength of a monster!"

Distracted by the yelling Ukyo moved her gaze towards her iizanuke, taking in his warning, and making it impossible to block Ryoga when his palm sliced through the air. He barely made contact, only nipping the edge of her ear, but still it was a harsh blow and it stung.  
Leaping backwards to rub her ear a bit Ukyo stared at her opponent who wore a confident smirk. "That's the way you want it?" She questioned moving into attack position with her battle spatula. "Fine. No holds barred."

"Captain Kuno!" Called an anxious member of the Kendo club. "Captain Kuno! Kuonji Ukyo is fighting that guy from the other day! Don't you want to see?"  
There was a moment of silence before the door to the Kendo club opened to reveal the stressed features of Kuno Tatewaki. "Fool. Do thou really believe I care for such minor effects as that while my mediation calls?! Now leave me!"  
Backing away nervously the Kendo club member ran off as Kuno stomped back into the clubhouse. Sitting in his former position with legs crossed Kuno closed his eyes while calming his breathing. When he had accomplished this he opened his eyes to the sight of two huge posters of his loves Tendo Akane and Kuonji Ukyo then began his mediation.  
"Tendo Akane or Kuonji Ukyo... Tendo Akane or Kuonji Ukyo... Tendo Akane or Kuonji Ukyo..." The Kendo champion chanted. Then his eyes suddenly snapped open as he realized something. Murmuring slowly he said. "Did that peasant say it was my beloved Kuonji Ukyo battling some nameless villain?" Leaping to his feet Kuno pronounced solemnly. "I must investigate!"

This game of dodging the powerful attacks from Ryoga was beginning to wear at Ukyo's nerves. Thanks to Ranma's warning she was now aware of the high strength level of her opponent. Speed was her only recourse for she knew from past experiences that when her lithe frame took hard blows it tended to slow her down or sometimes incapacitate her totally.  
Veering her head to the left to avoid another harsh jab on the part of Ryoga and she allowed her eyes to wander. Wearing a slight smile Ukyo swung her body back and slid quickly under and through the spread legs of the lost boy.  
Landing on his back Ukyo sheathed her battle spatula to bring it down on his head with a sharp jarring blow. Ukyo continued the assault with her weapon until Ryoga had fallen to the ground and seemed to be straining under her as Ukyo shifted her position so she had him in a tight headlock.  
"Give up Ryoga," Ukyo hissed. "I'm sure whatever you're angry about we can work it out. This is pointless."  
"Never!" Snarled Ryoga as his muscles strained to break free from her grip. "I'll never give up!"

"This doesn't look good boss."  
Narrowing dark brown eyes Nabiki thoroughly agreed with the sentiments of her cohort. Ukyo had Ryoga in what looked to be an unbreakable stranglehold. The boy was quickly tiring under her constant barrage of tactical blows. Nabiki had studied the art for long enough to know all the many vital points on a persons body. And right now Ukyo was striking all of them available to her on Ryoga's person.  
"Dammit. We have to do something quick or Ukyo will win this match easy. We won't even get our time contingency bets.." Muttered Nabiki trailing off. They had to do something to change the odds. But what?  
It was then that a loud scream of pure rage filled the air and hazel eyes focused on the form of Ryoga. Muscles straining he lifted his body one handed off the ground with Ukyo still sitting atop him. The pair went flying into the air and the crowd gasped at this.  
"One handed?! Did you see that?" Exclaimed a nearby student. The boy next to her nodded saying. "He's a lot stronger than Ukyo..."  
Nabiki smiled softly at this reaction. "Things are looking up..." She murmured.

Startled by this sudden change in motion Ukyo did not see Ryoga's attack until it was too late. Jaw stinging from the hard kick Ukyo plummeted to the ground. Pushing herself up slightly sandalwood eyes widened as she saw Ryoga rush for his bamboo umbrella. The warnings of Ranma rang in her ears and Ukyo leapt to her feet to chase after the lost boy.  
Seeing Ukyo on his tail as he snatched his bamboo umbrella Ryoga glanced around to take in his options. Locking in on the tall wire fencing surrounding the baseball field Ryoga ran towards it.  
Leaping into the air Ryoga stealthily climbed up the fence well aware Ukyo was trailing behind him with determination. Reaching the top of the fence he went sailing into the air to finally land in a close patch of trees. Ukyo falling into place softly across from him.  
She now wore a face of anger that the lost boy had never seen on her sharp features. Yanking a small spatula from the belt slung over her chest she growled. "I'm getting tired of this game Ryoga."  
With a flick of her wrist Ukyo sent the tiny spatula flying, effectively slicing through the chain that linked them together. Moving into attack position she continued. "Tell me what this is all about!" In a swift movement Ukyo swung her battle spatula at his head.  
Ducking with wide eyes Ryoga backed away nervously. He hadn't expected Ukyo to loose the calm attitude she had always possessed in battles. Sending a quick high kick her way Ryoga turned to bound away.  
"Ryoga! Come back!" Snarled Ukyo, soon following.

Rounding a corner at breakneck speed Nabiki ignored the loud complaints of her cronies that were trailing behind her. Stopping suddenly she winced as one of them rammed into her back.  
Turning to give her worker a harsh look, which caused the girl to pale, she murmured, "You're lucky I'm wearing my school uniform not my own clothes. There is nothing I hate more on clothes than wrinkles."  
The girl seemed to sigh with relief at this light scolding and Nabiki smiled to herself. It was a good thing that her workers had such respect for her abilities. Narrowing hazel eyes she turned towards Ukyo who was yelling at the once again attacking Ryoga.  
"Can't you please tell me why you're so angry?" Questioned Ukyo while dodging a punch from her opponent. While running after the lost boy Ukyo had regained her senses and returned to her usual logistical and calm thinking.  
"No! You don't deserve an explanation!" Growled Ryoga while attempting to land a punch. Ukyo dodged again then delivered a strong blow with her battle spatula. Sending him flying backwards into the cement wall near Nabiki.  
Shaking the rubble from his hair Ryoga's brown eyes darkened and he prepared to attack again. That was when a pretty girl stepped in front of him. "Uhm.." He started hesitantly while staring into her sweetly smiling face. "Can I help you?"  
Nabiki leaned in closer to him. "Relax Ryoga," she whispered in his ear. "We're on the same side." Reaching down to hold his hand in her own, Nabiki slipped some pills into his strong grasp.  
"What're these?" Asked Ryoga lowly, studying the pills carefully, a note of puzzlement in his voice.  
"You ever hear of steroids?" Purred Nabiki, circling him much like a cat would with its prey. "Swallow these pills and your strength will increase ten fold."  
Seeing Ryoga's hesitation she looked at Ukyo out of the corner of her eye while moving in closer. "Don't worry about Ukyo. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, winning the match is what is important. Not how you do it."  
Brown eyes glaze over at this. Shoving the pills into his mouth Ryoga swallows them immediately. Standing perfectly still his eyes transfixed on Nabiki as she started a mesmerizing speech.  
"Listen to me Ryoga. You are the strongest man in the world. You have no rival. You are an Atlas. Hercules was a wimp compared to you." Nabiki paused in her circular walk around the lost boy. Moving closer she breathed in his ear in low tones. Smiling as she felt his will bend to her own. His beliefs becoming what she wanted.  
"You're a tiger. You hear me?" Her hazel eyes began to glow with intensity as she said this. "A tiger!" Nabiki paused a moment to stare at Ryoga who resembled a statue. Backing away slowing she rejoined her cronies in a group to observe the affects of her captivating work carefully.  
The lost boy remained frozen a moment. His dark head hung low when suddenly he raised his eyes. Wearing a triumphant smile of victory he released a primal scream. Focusing on the large cement telephone pole next to him Ryoga gripped its center then uprooted in from the street. With another yell he swung the pole at Ukyo who barely managed to jump out of the way.  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Ukyo who had previously been watching the exchange between Nabiki and Ryoga with a great deal of curiosity.  
"Fight me fair and square Kuonji!" Yelled Ryoga as he drove the pole deep into the cement wall behind Ukyo as she evaded him. He was losing his patience with the way Ukyo constantly dodged his attacks.  
"You call this fair and square?" Ukyo questioned incredulously while bounding away. She knew she had to put some distance between herself and Ryoga. For some unfathomable reason his already formidable strength seemed to have magically increased in power.  
"Escaping again?!" Cried Ryoga in frustration continuing to wave the huge cement pole as he chased after the departing Ukyo. "Wait, damn you!" He yelled in pursuit.  
Nabiki and her cronies watched this exit in silence for several moments when one finally began hesitantly.  
"Boss..?" The quiet pause continued as their leader did not respond and simply stared after the departing fighters.  
Turning to reveal a satisfied smirk Nabiki purred in mesmerizing tones. "Yes?"  
"Those were just vitamin pills... right?"  
Turning to stare into the eyes of her inquisitor Nabiki gently placed a bottle in her hands and offered a raised eyebrow. She then headed in the general direction that the dueling pair had disappeared to.  
The girl watched her employer walk away before looking at the bottle she'd been handed. Reading the label she smiled at her comrades as she held it up for their inspection.  
"Sailor Moon chewable vitamins." Shaking her head the girl murmured. "The power of her suggestions will never cease to amaze me."

Ukyo studied her surroundings. "The zoo," she muttered staring at the many caged animals. "Great. And Ryoga is chasing after me swinging a cement pole."  
As if one cue the lost boy appeared waving the pole which smashed through several of the nearby cages. "Kuonji! Stop running from me and fight!"  
Sighing deeply Ukyo turned and moved into battle stance. "If you insist."  
Moving backwards on his heels Ryoga swung the pole towards Ukyo in a fast jerky movement that she barely avoided. Managing to do so by leaping onto the high fence surrounding the adjacent tiger pit.  
Not showing any signs of tiring Ryoga quickly swung the pole again. This time hitting his target by cutting Ukyo's Chinese style silk shirt open and drawing blood.  
"My favorite shirt!" Said a dismayed Ukyo. Fingering the material with woeful eyes.  
"My favorite shirt!" Ryoga mocked taking another swing while she was distracted. "You sound like a spoiled brat! Try to have some ounce of warrior spirit!"  
Ukyo evaded the attack and high in the air with her legs tucked under her she hissed, "What did you say?"  
"You heard me! You're no true warrior! Simpleton! Coward!" Boasted Ryoga. Still waving the cement pole as if it was a part of his body.  
Narrowing sandalwood eyes Ukyo smoothly sheathed her battle spatula and sent it slicing through the air with deadly efficiency. The effect of the attack shattered the cement pole into a thousand pieces.  
Landing softly on the ground Ukyo pressed her advantage sending her battle spatula forward in an assault flurry at the lost boy who was withdrawing nervously. An emotion Ukyo seemed void of as her face work a mask of cool indifference. All she seemed able to do was repeat the same chilling phrase. "What did you say?"  
Backing away Ryoga stumbled into a water fountain and smiled as an idea came to mind. Pulling his bamboo umbrella from his backpack he smashed into the front of the fountain sending a pressurized blast of water at Ukyo who flew backwards from the force. Shielding himself from the water with his umbrella Ryoga smiled triumphantly.  
"Idiot." He muttered under his breath preparing to follow after his opponent when suddenly a lean figure flew through the air aiming a strong kick at his midsection.  
Blocking the attack easily with his palm Ryoga backed away from the stranger. He had never seen this person before. It was a brown haired boy with his hair in a ponytail who was a slightly taller than Ryoga with a more wiry frame. Staring at him Ryoga puzzled. "Who are you?"  
The boy blinked several times then stared at his own body. Forming a look of disdain he simply bore his steady gaze into Ryoga. "This look familiar?" The boy retorted as he tugged at the blue Chinese style silk shirt he wore.  
Slowly brown eyes took in the clothes he wore, the battle spatula he held, then the similar features, and the reality hit Ryoga. Staring at sharper planes of the long hated face he knew he whispered. "Ukyo? Is that really you?"  
Before the boy could reply a mad shout filled the air announcing the presence of others to the pair. "Ponytailed boy!" It proclaimed with a start. "Infidel! I shall surely dispose of your evil this day!"  
Not even averting his eyes Ukyo held his battle spatula up in the air causing Kuno to smash into it mid leap. Still staring at Ryoga the okonomiyaki chef slung the large spatula in the direction of the tiger pit. Sending Kuno flying inside it with a loud scream of fear.  
"Ucchan!" Ranma exclaimed looking relieved as he approached with Akane at his side. Stopping in his dash he questioned carefully. "Are you okay?"  
Smiling at his concern Ukyo replied, "I'm fine Ranchan. Really." Ranma smiled at this but it was soon erased when Ryoga stepped forward.  
"So. It is you Ukyo." Taking in Ukyo's male form with hard eyes Ryoga snorted. "Almost ironic. You were such a tomboy as a girl that you might as well have been a boy. Now with a splash of cold water you really are one. Fitting that you should have a Jusenkyo curse."  
"Why you!" Ranma seethed moving to attack Ryoga when he was held back by Ukyo.  
"No Ranchan. It's fine." Stepping in front of his iizanuke Ukyo stared down Ryoga. "Go on," he encouraged sarcastically. "Make fun of me Ryoga. I have no idea why you hate me so much but you have no idea what life has been like for me with this curse. The only thing I ever wanted was to live a normal life..."  
Ukyo shook his head while releasing a short laugh. "I was stupid to even hope for it... I know that now. But I what I don't know is what I did to you. I'm just trying to get by!" Ukyo cried. "It isn't easy living with this curse for a body!"  
Lowering his head Ukyo stared at the ground after declaring this. In one swoop he had managed to summarize all his feelings on the life he was forced to lead. It seemed to have almost drained his mental recesses from baring that much of his soul. All was quiet as the surrounding crowd of Furinkan students took in this information.  
"Oh. I'm so touched. That was so moving." Ridiculed Ryoga as he swiftly yanked several of his yellow bandannas from their place around his forehead. "You have no concept of suffering or pain!" Ryoga continued as he piled up the bandannas in his hand. "What would you know? Look at you! You're beautiful in both forms! What sort of curse is that?!"  
"Akane," whispered Ranma. "Can you try to get Ucchan some hot water?"  
Moving her gaze from Ryoga she offered a quick nod in agreement. Turning, Akane started running towards the snack shop they had passed.  
"I'm going to make you pay Kuonji," said Ryoga. The bandannas in his grip snapped, straightening like knives. In a flash the bandannas whipped through the air surrounding Ukyo from all sides.  
Yanking several mini spatulas from his belt Ukyo aimed them at the whirling bandannas. As he did this he caught sight of one heading towards the departing Akane.  
"Dammit Ryoga!" Growled Ukyo. "Look what you've done now. Akane! Get out of the way!"  
Pausing in his attack Ryoga's eyes widened when he saw Akane in danger. One of the bandannas had cut through the back of her skirt causing her to fall to the ground. Ryoga bounded into action seeing this and swept the startled girl up into his arms. Leaping into the branches of an overhanging tree, to keep her safe from being targeted again, he locked their gazes together.  
"Are you okay?" Ryoga questioned intensely. His brown eyes were searching her body for any sign of injury.  
"M-me? Fine.." Replied Akane, getting a nervous feeling in her stomach from being held in his arms. "I mean... I think so..." Moving her gaze away from his dark brown eyes Akane's own eyes widened when she realized where they were. "Uh.. Ryoga?" She squeaked, clutching to his shirt in certain desperation.  
"Yes?" He bore his dark gaze into her.  
"Can we please get down?" She began. "I sort of hate heights," Akane offered with an anxious face.  
"Of course! I'm so sorry!" Tucking Akane tightly against his chest Ryoga leapt from the tree to land softly in the crowd of Furinkan students. Placing her gently on the ground he cupped her cheek. "Sure you're okay?"  
"Fine. Really. I swear," Akane stammered with an overly bright smile. She was still reeling from how it felt to be held by him and was now experiencing a flashback from his immediate touch.  
Seeming satisfied with this reply Ryoga backed away and presented her with one last tender smile. Facing Ukyo once more his face hardened. "Now. We finish this."

Pausing in his sweeping in front of Dr. Tofu's clinic Genma observed as several baboons ran past. A few seconds later they were followed by a herd of zebras. Stopping entirely from his work now Genma simply watched as dozens of different animal species ran through the area.  
And I thought I was the only wild animal wandering around these parts. The wooden sign he held read.  
Leaning against the wall in front of the clinic Genma watched as two zoo workers cautiously tried to lure a baboon down from the telephone pole it was clinging to.  
One worker shifted his gaze suddenly and jumped as he took in Genma in his panda form. "Here panda," he began carefully as he moved forward. "That's a good panda. C'mon now... dontcha want to go back to your home?"  
Eyeing the electrical collar the man held Genma flipped the wooden sign over. Not particularly. I've never much liked bars you see.  
And Genma continued to watch as the zoo worker promptly fainted at reading this. Shrugging he turned to head inside the clinic. He didn't know why but he was sure that this all had something to do with Ukyo.

"You're right Ryoga. It ends here," growled Ukyo holding up several mini spatulas between his fingers. "I'm sick of this senseless battle and I'm ending it now!"  
With a flick of his wrist Ukyo sent the spatulas cutting through the air. Moving at unbelievable speeds they caused a whistling noise as they flew at their target. With wide eyes Ryoga vaulted into the air, avoiding the weapons. Whipping his bandannas at the spatulas he sent them flying off course.  
This caused one spatula to avert its path and promptly slice through Akane's hair. The crowd of students gasped as the bottom half of her formerly long hair softly fell to the ground. All seemed frozen as it hit and Akane seemed only able to stare blankly ahead.  
Nabiki was the first to speak. "Oh Akane," she breathed sadly taking in the form of her younger sibling.  
Stepping in front of Akane tentatively Ukyo waved his hand up and down. Peering into the girl's blank face he looked at the crowd stating. "She's in shock."  
"Of course she's in shock!" Exclaimed a nearby girl in exasperation. "Look at her hair!"  
Blinking, Ukyo pulled back to stare at the uneven chin length shock of hair Akane now bore. "Yeah.. it's short. So?"  
Sakura walked out of the crowd where she had remained watching the fight. Gripping Ukyo's shoulder Sakura wore a fond smile. "You were always clueless at times." Murmuring in his ear she said, "Hair is an important thing to most girls."  
"Oh! Yeah," stammered Ukyo with a grin. "Hair is a girl's life." Nervously rubbing the back of his head he tried to ignore the stares he was getting from the Furinkan students.  
"Who are you anyway?" Asked a boy.  
"Uhm... I'm..." Began Ukyo tensely, unsure of what to say. For some reason people never seemed to accept the truth when he told it to them.  
"Nobody important!" Cut in Ranma, saving his iizanuke from further embarrassment. "The important thing now is Akane."  
"He's right," agreed Ryoga. Stepping in front of Akane he stood next to Ukyo. Leaning forward he stared deeply into her eyes. "Hit me Akane. You must want to."  
Akane snapped out her trance at this but stared at Ryoga blankly as if unsure of why he was saying this.  
"Come on Akane. Hit me. Get rid of that anger. It's my fault this happened to you. Hit me. Hit me hard," Ryoga stated calmly. Tilting his chin up he continued. "Hit me right here. On the chin. Give it to me good."  
Recognizing what Ryoga was trying to do Ukyo chimed in saying, "Yeah Akane! Hit me too! Hit us both. It was our stupid battle of honor that did this. Pound us!"  
Closing warm brown eyes from the sight of the former combatants Akane tilted her head downwards and released a weary sigh.

Her now short hair blowing in the wind Akane walked away from the crowd with a slight limp. A silence stayed in the air until she had exited the zoo and was out of sight. It was then that Ryoga finally spoke.  
"Well. She's certainly easy to please," he mumbled. The lost boy was now sporting a fat lip.  
Next to him, looking similar, Ukyo nodded dumbly with agreeing sentiments. 


	8. Chapter 8

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Eight-

Limping down the street at a slow pace Akane paused to rest. She leant against a high cement telephone pole staring into space, thinking about the recent events. For how long had she been growing her hair out? All for the attention of a man who never noticed her. It was silly to think that her hair style would ever make a difference in Dr. Tofu's feelings for her but still... for Akane it was a strange source of pride and hope. And now it was gone.  
Light brown eyes darkened at this reality and Akane pulled her fist back to pound it deeply into the cement pole before her. Wincing at the slight pain this caused the dark girl lost her balance, falling to the ground in a heap.  
Holding back a strangled sob Akane carefully pushed herself to her feet. Cautiously making her way down the street she made plans for visiting Dr. Tofu. She needed to do something about her injured ankle, but first she would go home and fix her hair. Akane could only imagine what Kasumi would have to say about it.

"Yup," began Ranma as he peered at the fist shaped impact in the cement pole. "Akane is still mad."  
"Can you blame her?" Ryoga asked softly. "She suffered the effects of a fight that wasn't even her own."  
Sighing Ukyo studied the empty street the four companions were standing in. "She's going home." Locking his gaze with Ryoga he continued. "We can apologize there to Akane again and make sure she's okay."  
The lost boy nodded his assent but remained still as Ukyo and Ranma left them to walk down the street. Standing lone next to Sakura he murmured, "Is this what you meant when you told me that nothing good comes from allowing anger to control your actions?"  
"In a way," replied Sakura dryly. "However, I was alluding to a more serious situation then a horrible hair cut. But in essence, yes, this is a prime example of the damage uncontrolled anger can cause."  
Stepping closer to her friend Sakura gripped Ryoga's shoulder. Gazing deeply into his brown eyes. "You really like her, don't you?" She queried.  
His dark head jolted upwards and Ryoga stammered. "I-  
I.. she.. it's like..." Trailing off he sighed at the bemused expression on Sakura's face. "Yeah," he admitted slowly. "I like her. Akane is a nice person Sakura. Much too nice for someone like me.. look at what I did to her!"  
"Ryoga!" Exclaimed Sakura exasperated. "Honestly, all you did was give her a bad hair cut and Ukyo is also partially to blame for that. Just apologize to her. Make her feel better about the situation."  
"How do I do that?" Questioned Ryoga as Sakura slung her arm around his shoulders. The pair were now walking steadily down the street towards the Tendo dojo.  
"Simple," Sakura began with a smile. "Tell her the truth. You still think she looks pretty, right?" Ryoga nodded nervously in vigorous agreement. "Well, just tell her that. All you need to do is tell the truth, that you think she looks beautiful no matter what and her hair cut doesn't matter." "That's it?" Ryoga asked still doubtful.  
"That's it. And when in doubt turn to flowers. Flowers always do the trick," assured a smirking Sakura. Shaking her head she continued wryly. "Honestly. You really don't know the slightest thing about girls, do you?"  
"Well, before this you were the only one I knew." Offered Ryoga lamely.  
Laughing at this comment Sakura stated. "And I'm not exactly a normal girl, right?" Still chuckling a bit Sakura murmured, "Lucky for you neither is Akane."

Folding her arms on her desk Akane buried her head in the cool warmth. Trying to forget the events of the day and replacing them with thoughts of old. When was it exactly that she had decided to grow her hair out? The need had been a part of her for so long that Akane never considered its origins. Stretching the recesses of her memory she brought herself back to her early youth. She must have been barely six years old. Once again she had gotten into a scrap at school with the other kids. Back in those days Akane hadn't learned how to take teasing in the slightest. Any attempt by a fellow student to ridicule her would result in a brawl.  
As always, she went running to Dr. Tofu when school ended. Comforted by his kind words and understanding, she loved his attention more than any. It seemed to Akane that only he comprehended who she truly was and why she did things. He never scolded her for fighting with Ranma or the other children and he always listened to her side of things.  
The doctor had just bandaged her knee and was about to walk her home when Kasumi appeared. Long hair pulled back and blowing in the wind she softly exclaimed at Akane's injury. Instantly, upon seeing Kasumi, Tofu turned into a babbling mess.  
Staring up at Kasumi she wondered at this. She wondered at why Tofu seemed to focus all his attention on her older sister whenever she appeared. As she pondered this reality she listened partially to another of Kasumi's lectures.  
Oneechan was saying that Tofu wouldn't like her anymore if she kept up the constant fighting. Akane was terrified at this thought. The only one who understood her would turn from her? She couldn't let this happen. Gazing at Kasumi she considered his reaction to her.  
Maybe, she thought carefully. Maybe if I grow my hair long like Kasumi does Dr. Tofu will like me again.  
"So that's how it started," sighed Akane quietly. "It was stupid of me to think that. Even if I was little at the time. Dr. Tofu will never see me as anything other than-"  
Akane ceased her verbal wanderings at hearing a light tap on her window. Glancing up she was met with the surprising sight of Ryoga hanging upside down. He was wearing a goofy smile on his handsome features and had his arms clasped behind his back.  
"Ryoga?" Akane questioned incredulously pulling open her window. "What are you doing out there?"  
"Uhm.." He started nervously. Suddenly his hands shot forward to present Akane with a large bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."  
"Ryoga," breathed Akane taking in the enormous amount of flowers he handed her. Looking at him with puzzled eyes she continued. "You didn't need to do this."  
"I wanted to," Ryoga replied quickly. "I'm really sorry about your hair Akane. It was all my fault. This is my way of apologizing for it."  
Pausing a moment Akane gave him a small sad smile. "It's fine Ryoga. Really," she said gently, slowly rising to her feet. "I've been meaning to cut my hair short again for a while now. Don't feel bad about it, okay?"  
Saying that she carefully made her way from her room leaving Ryoga hanging upside down with a perplexed look on his face wondering what he had said wrong.

"That went well," commented Ranma to Ukyo who chuckled at this. The pair were sitting atop the large rocks surrounding the koi pond with Sakura and had been watching the interaction between Ryoga and Akane.  
"I don't know Ranchan," Ukyo said thoughtfully. "Akane doesn't seem angry to me. More contemplative. I think she's using this to consider some things."  
"That would make sense," Ranma replied. Locking his blue gaze on Sakura he interrogated. "What exactly is going on with Ryoga anyway? Why is he so interested in Akane?"  
Raising a chocolate brown eyebrow Sakura mocked derisively. "Oh my, do I hear a touch of jealously?" Shifting her green gaze to Ukyo she purred. "You ought to keep this one under lock and key it sounds like he gets around. Can't be too careful what with the ex-girlfriend still present."  
"Sakura.." Ukyo said warningly.  
"Someone is no fun," Sakura pouted. She was met with an admonishing sandalwood gaze. The street fighter rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "All right, all right! I'll leave your little iizanuke alone." For saying this Sakura was rewarded with a soft smile on the part of Ukyo.  
"All right Mr. Curious," drawled Sakura moving her attention back to Ranma. "What is going on with Ryoga is that he thinks Akane is nice and holds himself responsible for her hair getting chopped up. He wants to make her feel better about it. End story. My!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "Wasn't that sooooo intriguing? A thrill a minute story."  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny," muttered Ranma sourly.  
Sighing deeply at their exchange Ukyo focused on the approaching figure of Ryoga. The lost boy neared the group with a solemn look on his features. Settling down next to Sakura he bore his brown gaze into Ukyo.  
"I don't think she's angry anymore but something is bothering her," Ryoga stated coolly.  
"So why didn't you follow her and ask what it was?" Demanded Ranma with disbelief. "You were right outside her window. Surely you saw where she went."  
"I did," began Ryoga slowly. "I followed her from her room and down the stairs but..." Averting his eyes he finished in low sheepish tones. "But I got lost."  
Ranma groaned loudly at this while Ukyo simply rolled sandalwood eyes. Sakura meanwhile was on her feet and staring off into the distance.  
"Somebody just left the dojo," she stated. Turning to look at Ryoga she continued. "Lets go see if it's Akane."  
Immediately the lost boy was on his feet and running after Sakura who bounded over the high walls surrounding the dojo. Staring after the pair Ukyo and Ranma met their mutual gazes then shrugged.  
The couple sat in compatible silence for several moments when Ranma broke it by questioning. "Did they expect us to follow them?"  
"I honestly have no idea," returned Ukyo.  
"Hmm," Ranma responded.  
Another long stretch of silence passed when Ukyo turned his gaze to Ranma. "I can apologize again to Akane anytime, right?" He asked uncertainly. "I didn't really feel comfortable running around with Ryoga. What with him wanting to kill me before and everything."  
Thinking on this explanation Ranma nodded. "It's okay," he began. "You live with Akane, you see her everyday. You can just apologize to her when she gets back. I'm sure she wouldn't want you fighting with him again."  
"Uh-huh.." Trailed off Ukyo.  
Again a period of silence overtook the couple when Ranma turned his gaze to the male Ukyo and stared at him for a moment. Coughing a bit he scratched the back of his dark head. "Hey, Ucchan?" Ranma started cautiously wearing a somewhat nervous smile.  
"Yeah, Ranchan?" Replied Ukyo meeting his gaze.  
"Lets boil some water, huh?" Suggested Ranma carefully while rising to his feet.  
Startled at this statement Ukyo stared at his still male form and jumped. "Yeah!" He exclaimed leaping upwards. "I definitely want to boil some water."  
And the air was still filled with silence around the koi pond as the couple ran inside the dojo.. to boil some water.

Sakura and Ryoga rounded a corner then promptly screeched to a halt. "Ryochan," started Sakura. "Is that Akane up ahead?"  
Narrowing dark brown eyes Ryoga studied the petite girl ahead of them. She was wearing the light blue uniform of Furinkan high school. He barely offered Sakura an affirming nod before dashing down the street.  
"Akane!" He called loudly. "Akane, wait up!"  
Leaping high into the air Ryoga landed in front of the girl. Landing softly he began to speak but stopped to stare at her features. This wasn't the Akane he knew. The person before him looked like an entirely different girl. "I'm sorry miss," he said apologetically while backing away. "I thought you were someone else." "Wait," the girl exclaimed stepping forward. "Who were you looking for?"  
Pausing Ryoga took another look at her. Blinking several times he studied the soft planes of the feminine face before him and finally rested on her warm brown eyes.  
"Akane?" He whispered. All was quiet as he continued to stare at her with some level of shock.  
"What?" Akane demanded. A bit peeved at the wide eyed look he was giving her. "What are you staring at?"  
"N-nothing!" Stammered Ryoga. "It's just.. look nice that way. I think you look really nice with short hair Akane. Akane.." He trailed off sadly. "I'm so sorry that you had to get involved in my duel with Ukyo. It was wrong." Hanging his head low Ryoga murmured. "I apologize."  
"Ryoga," sighed Akane. "I already told you its fine. I don't blame you for it and neither should you."  
"Hey you two," Sakura stated, drawing their attention to where she stood atop a nearby fence. Studying the way Akane had shifted her weight in standing she queried. "You hurt your ankle back there? Going to the doctor then?"  
Moving her gaze from Ryoga to Sakura the dark girl reluctantly nodded. The last thing she wanted to do was admit her injury because she was positive what reaction it cause on the part of Ryoga. As if on cue the lost boy exclaimed passionately.  
"Akane! Allow me to escort you there safely!" Ryoga moved forward to clutch her hands in his own. For a moment Akane thought he might sweep her into his arms but the lost boy remained still merely boring his pleading gaze into her.  
"All right," relented Akane. "I suppose I could use some help getting to Dr. Tofu's."  
Ryoga's response was immediate as his face was wreathed in smiles. Tilting his gaze upward he locked eyes with Sakura then jerked his head in the direction of the Tendo dojo. Subtly telling Sakura that he wanted to be alone with the other girl.  
"Well then," Sakura murmured. "I guess I'll be heading back. Ukyo and I still have a lot of catching up to do." She formed a mischievous smile. "Make sure you watch Ryochan carefully Akane, he tends to wander." Finished, the street fighter disappeared in a cloud of dust, her long white bandanna flying in the wind.

"You know," said Ranma thoughtfully. "I think Yohko really needs a guy."  
After boiling Ukyo some hot water the couple had settled down to relax and watch some television. Currently they were involved in viewing a Devil Hunter Yohko marathon a local station was airing.  
"I'm with you Ranchan," Ukyo agreed while giving him a sly look. "But it's not as easy as you think to find nice guys. After all, not every girl is as lucky as me to have an arranged engagement to a great guy like you."  
Playing along Ranma formed a smile of arrogance. Blowing on his fingernails he then dusted them off on the thin material of his cotton t-shirt. "Yup," he said smugly. "I'm hot goods all right."  
Giggling at his act Ukyo pretended to swoon over him. Making a series of silly looking kissie faces at Ranma with her lips puckered up. "Oh! You're so cool," she said breathlessly. "I don't deserve you."  
Ranma paused to stare at Ukyo. Even with that ridiculous face she looked beautiful to him. Before he even realized it he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. At first Ukyo was in shock that this was happening but soon she gave into her own need and responded in full. The kiss was sweet and seemed never-ending.  
Never-ending until a gasping sound shifted their attention and the couple broke apart to look upon the figure of Sakura. The street fighter wore a pained expression on normally confident features.  
"Sorry," Sakura said shakily. She stumbled backwards nervously, almost tripping over the table. "I'm really sorry.." She trailed off before leaving in desperation.  
Groaning loudly, Ukyo dropped her oak brown head to rest on Ranma's shoulder. "See?" She started despairingly. "This is what I meant when I said that things are always difficult. Nothing is ever simple."  
Smiling slightly Ranma rubbed his iizanuke's back reassuringly. "We didn't do anything wrong Ucchan," Ranma paused to arrange his thoughts. "You can't live your life constantly considering the feelings of others. You have to do what is right for you and if really people care for you they'll understand."  
"I know," Ukyo sighed. She had her face buried in the crook of his neck. Before pulling away she planted a soft kiss on his skin and felt Ranma shiver at the contact. "But that doesn't make it easier to see her hurt."  
Blazing blue eyes met sandalwood ones knowingly. "Go after her," Ranma said encouragingly. "You know that you want to. Go after her and explain."  
Ukyo broke into a glorious smile and Ranma knew instantly he had said the right thing. "Thank you," Ukyo whispered in his ear, drawing him into a quick hug.  
"You're welcome. Now," Ranma said, pulling Ukyo to her feet with him. "Get going. She's probably halfway to Osaka by now." He was blessed with another beautiful smile from Ukyo before she bounded away in pursuit of Sakura.  
Ranma watched her lithe figure exit until he could no longer see her. Sighing, he turned back to the television and settled into his original place, watching the animated figure of Yohko as she killed several devils. "Yup," he murmured staring at her. "You need a guy like me."

Inside the clinic Akane observed as Dr. Tofu carefully wrapped her sprained ankle. On the other side of the curtain sat Ryoga who was instructed implicitly by Akane to not move an inch. With his horrible sense of direction he could wander off and be lost for months. Akane didn't even want to think what Sakura's reaction would be to that.  
"Dr. Tofu.." Began Akane hesitantly. She didn't want to ask this but the need was overwhelming. "Do you like my hair?" She uncertainly touched the ends of her now short dark locks lightly.  
"Of course Akane. I like it a great deal," Tofu responded with a smile. "Short hair becomes you. I never did understand why you started growing it out."  
Akane wore a small smile of triumph as Tofu returned to wrapping her ankle. "I knew it," she whispered to herself.  
Before that day with Kasumi, when she was little, Akane had always had utmost faith in herself and in what she knew to be true. But when her older sister told her that her constant fighting would upset Tofu? Well, her life changed forever and she lost some of that faith. With his kind words now she felt it being restored.  
And yet... and yet despite all that she knew he could never love her as she loved him. Then again, was it really love? She never felt that jolt of electricity she had with Ryoga when Tofu touched her. With the doctor it was more a warm comforting feeling. Ryoga came into her mind again. She felt drawn to him like a magnet. He was so much like her. A gentle person hiding their true self under a fierce persona.  
Suddenly without knowing it Akane burst into a flood of tears. Startled, Tofu moved to sit next to her. "Akane," he said gently. She felt a reassuring touch on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Is it your ankle? I should have been more careful."  
"No," blubbered Akane. Hastily wiping away her tears she slowly met his gaze. His eyes met hers and comforted her as they had done since her youth. "They just won't stop. Oh Dr. Tofu!" She cried, clutching to his shirt with all her strength.  
The doctor said nothing. Simply patting her back gently and murmuring soothing sentiments. After a long while she finally pulled away to give him a grateful smile. "Thank you," she whispered. "I really needed that." As a response Tofu merely nodded and smiled in turn.  
And from behind the curtain sitting frozen in his assigned place, where they had forgotten about him, was Ryoga. Hearing the entire instance his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He didn't know what was causing Akane to cry like that but he was going to find out. Because if anyone deserved to be happy it was her.  
Standing immediately when she emerged from behind the curtain Ryoga smiled softly at her. Following Akane obediently out of the clinic.  
"A good cry really makes you feel better," remarked Akane happily, breaking the silence.  
No response came from Ryoga and Akane stopped her pace to whirl around. He couldn't have possibly have gotten lost already! She thought anxiously. Akane breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his muscular figure standing on top a nearby fence.  
"Ryoga?" She questioned with concern. From his body language she could tell he was upset. "What's wrong?"  
Staring out into the small stream below Ryoga did not answer at first. Finally gathering all his courage he asked quietly, "Are you in love with him?" Akane was stunned at this question. Blinking several times she thought on his query. Was she ever really in love with Dr. Tofu or had it just been an adolescent crush? She didn't know, but whatever it had been it was over now.  
"No," Akane replied firmly. "I'm not. I might have been once but he loves Kasumi." For the first time in her life Akane actually smiled at that fact. "I'm over him."  
Ducking his head Ryoga blushed. He didn't where he gained the courage to ask Akane about her feelings for Tofu but he was now glad that he did. Looking at Akane he took in the sight of her slowly. Sensing she was curious about his gaze Ryoga smiled softly.  
"Your hair really looks better that way," he explained.  
Akane blushed at this, resembling Ryoga a bit, and murmured quietly. "You didn't have to say that."  
"I know," Ryoga said softly. "But I wanted to because it's the truth. I think you're beautiful Akane."  
"Thank you," whispered Akane in response. Turning around she started her way down the street confident that Ryoga was closely following her.  
"You know Ryoga," Akane began shyly, moving her gaze back towards him. "I think you're..." The dark girl trailed off as she stared into the empty street before her.  
"Oh no," breathed Akane in shock. "I lost him."

Ukyo found Sakura in the park sitting alone on a swing that was moving at a morose pace. When they were a couple in middle school Sakura would always end up in parks when she was upset. She appreciated the beauty of mother nature more than anyone.  
"Hey," Ukyo greeted, smoothly sitting next to the street fighter on an adjacent swing.  
The air was silent as the two girls sat next to one another on their swings. "I'm sorry I interrupted you and Ranma. It looked like you were having fun," Sakura said, trying to make an attempt at humor. "To tell you the truth it would have been far better for me if I had never seen it."  
"Oh yeah?" Ukyo questioned. She sensed that Sakura needed to get this off her chest.  
"Yeah," began Sakura. "If I hadn't seen that kiss I could have kept on believing that this engagement of yours was fake. But no," she sighed. "I see the kiss. Now I'm forced to realize you really feel something for him and nothing at all for me."  
"Sakura!" Burst out Ukyo. "Don't say that. I do care for you. It's just.. I.." The okonomiyaki chef lingered unsure of how to say it without hurting her feelings again.  
"You love him," Sakura finished for her.  
"Yeah," Ukyo admitted. "I do."  
Another period of silence embraced them as Sakura pushed her powerful legs back to increase the momentum of her swing. Standing up she gazed down at Ukyo and had a fond smile on her features.  
"Remember how we used to come to the park in Kyoto every day after school to practice?" She reminisced. "I thought we would give that groundskeeper a heart-attack one day." Sakura chuckled at remembering how the old man had reacted to their brutal sparring tactics.  
A soft smile spread across Ukyo's features. "The first few weeks he chased us around with that rake of his. `Scat! Scat! I'll get you darn hooligans'!" Ukyo imitated the rasping voice of the groundskeeper.  
Sakura giggled at this. "Ugh.. that's his voice all right." Tilting her head to lock their eyes she murmured, "But eventually he got used to us being around so much."  
"People can get used to anything Sakura," affirmed Ukyo. "I know you're hurt by the relationship I have with Ranma but please don't leave. You're one of the few people I can trust. I don't want to lose that and really I don't want to lose you."  
"Well," Sakura sighed. "How am I supposed to respond to that?"  
"Simple," Ukyo said. "You agree to stay in Nerima. C'mon Sakura.. it'll be like old times. You know you want to say yes." Ukyo flashed a wide smile.  
Feeling herself give in to the will of her companion Sakura searched for a feasible excuse to refuse. Part of her wanted to be with Ukyo more than anything. Then the sensible half of her brain warned her against this. Saying she would only fall more deeply in love with the okonomiyaki chef if she remained.  
Sakura sighed again thinking about it. Ryoga did like it here and something appeared to be going on between him and Akane. That was a definite reason for staying in Nerima. Eventually a worthwhile argument entered her mind.  
"Where would I stay?" She asked triumphantly.  
Ukyo deliberated this carefully. "With me!" She exclaimed brightly. "You can stay at the dojo with me."  
"With you?" Sakura raised a chocolate brown eyebrow doubtfully. "Are you sure you would be comfortable with that? And what about Ranma? I don't think he would like that. Not to mention the others."  
"Oh yeah..." Ukyo lightly pushed back her swing and mulled over this. She truly wanted Sakura to remain in Nerima and she wouldn't rest until she had found a solution to the housing problem. Tilting her sandalwood eyes upwards she looked at the passing figure of Akane.  
Akane? She thought with confusion. What is she doing here? Wait a minute.. "Akane!" Ukyo declared to Sakura. "You can room with Akane! Nobody would have a problem with that."  
"Except Akane," Sakura said dryly.  
"Pfff." Ukyo dismissed quickly. Standing, she grabbed her companion's hand. "Akane likes you. I'm sure she wouldn't care. C'mon, lets catch up with her."  
Flabbergasted by this sudden turn of events Sakura clutched to Ukyo's hand as they ran after Akane. They quickly found the dark haired girl. She was standing at the end of the street wearing a distressed expression.  
"Akane!" Called out Ukyo waving her hand vigorously in the air. Akane turned in their direction and immediately paled at seeing Sakura.  
"I'm so sorry! He was right behind me, I swear, but when I turned around he was gone!" Wailed Akane as they approached and they saw tears shining in her eyes.  
"Oh great," muttered Ukyo. "I assume you're talking about Ryoga champion of the lost?"  
Akane nodded in zealous agreement. "He just disappeared Sakura," she sniffled. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand Akane continued. "One minute he was walking with me and the next he was gone."  
The street fighter gave Akane a gentle smile. "That's the way it goes Akane. Don't worry about Ryoga, he does this all the time. He'll find his way back to us."  
"Really?" Asked Akane uncertainly. She still felt horrible about losing him that way. Especially after Sakura had warned her about his habit of wandering off.  
"Really. He always finds his way back, its one of his many talents." Sakura pledged.  
Calming at this Akane focused on Ukyo. "What are you two doing out here anyway?"  
"Just sorting some things out," said Ukyo smiling at Sakura who returned the favor. "Akane, we were wondering if we could ask you a small favor..." 


	9. Chapter 9

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Nine-

Lightning struck and seconds later a wave of rolling thunder sounded. Standing in the middle of this disastrous storm was Hibiki Ryoga. Frozen in front of the Tendo dojo under the safety of his bamboo umbrella he bore his steady gaze at the door to the dojo. It had been under a week since Ryoga had gotten lost coming back from Dr. Tofu's clinic with Akane but it seemed like a year to him. As always his trip was filled with sufferings far too numerous to name. The only thing that kept him going were the thoughts of wreaking vengeance on Ukyo upon his return. That and seeing Akane and Sakura again.  
"Kuonji," he seethed. "It's time that you pay for what you did to me. This time its solely between you and me. With no innocent bystanders to distract me from your destruction."  
With a powerful kick Ryoga opened the door to the Tendo dojo and walked inside the grounds. Brown eyes narrowed at the highest window on the building. The attic, he thought with a smug smile. When Sakura had replied to his letters, saying she was now staying with the Tendos, she also mentioned that Ukyo lived alone in the attic.  
In a giant leap Ryoga landed outside the window to peer inside. It was just as Sakura had informed him. A large room that was virtually empty, having only a few scarce possessions lying about. And on the far right side lay Ukyo oblivious to all in a haze of sleep.  
"Perfect," Ryoga said wearing a satisfied smirk.  
Sliding open the window quietly Ryoga snuck inside the dusty attic. A look of determination on his face he crossed the room to kneel next beside a sleeping Ukyo.  
"Kuonji!" He hissed. "Wake up! Lets fight!"  
At this demand the okonomiyaki chef simply mumbled something in her sleep and flipped over on her side. Ryoga narrowed his eyes at this.  
"Kuonji!" He repeated, trying again. "Wake up!"  
Again, no reaction came except the unintelligible mutterings of a dozing Ukyo who shifted her position. This time it sent her right arm flying into the air as she turned causing it to promptly hit Ryoga in the face.  
Ryoga lost his patience at this and with a growl he promptly yanked back the covers to hold Ukyo in his steady grip. Promptly sending her flying out the still open window in a mighty toss.  
Rising to his feet the lost boy wore a large smile as the shocked scream of Ukyo upon hitting water met his ears. This fight would be his. It would end here and Ryoga couldn't wait to finally get his revenge.

Breaking the surface of the koi pond Ukyo sputtered as the harsh downpour of rain hit his now male features. Squinting he took in the descending figure from the rooftop. When it floated softly to the ground near him Ukyo groaned loudly upon recognition.  
"Ryoga," began Ukyo as he stood in the koi pond slowly. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night? And why did you feel it necessary to throw me outside during a rainstorm?"  
"Shut up!" Declared Ryoga. "Revenge doesn't know night or day! I plan on crushing you completely Kuonji!"  
Ukyo barely had time to evade the strong jab Ryoga made at his midsection. Bounding into the air he flipped backwards a formidable distance to keep some space between them. Although Ukyo was trained in unarmed combat it was not something he preferred. In fact, he almost felt naked in a fight without his weapons. What I wouldn't give for my battle spatula right now, thought Ukyo. Wistfully thinking of his primary weapon that was currently leaning up against the far right wall in his bedroom.  
"There has to be a better way to solve your problems with me than fighting Ryoga," Ukyo tried to reason. "I mean, you haven't even told me what I did to you. What if I don't deserve all this animosity? It might turn out you're acting like a jackass for no reason."  
"I have one word for you Kuonji. This one word will explain my intense hatred for you. And upon hearing this one word we'll see if you still think yourself innocent," Ryoga said in eerily calm tones. He stepped closer now so they were both under the protection of his large bamboo umbrella.  
"So what's this one word?" Asked Ukyo.  
"Jusenkyo." Snarled Ryoga.

Akane blearily rubbed her eyes. She moved her gaze to the door of her room. It was from there the offending noise that woke her was coming. "All right, all right," Akane muttered. "Come in. Just quit knocking already."  
Her eyes were met with the figure of Nabiki and then Ranma. The pigtailed boy was hovering nervously behind her older sister. Blinking at them she pronounced, "This had better be good."  
"Akane," began Nabiki seriously. "Don't you hear that noise from outside? It woke up Ranma and I."  
After the middle Tendo sister said this a loud roar of thunder sounded and Akane looked out her window. "Don't tell me you two are afraid of thunder now," Akane mocked with disdain. "Everyone else seems to be sleeping okay enough through the storm. Suddenly you're both afraid of them again?"  
"Very funny Akane," Ranma replied drolly. "You know that besides us everyone else here could sleep through Godzilla attacking. But we're being serious. We think there might be a burglar in the dojo or something."  
"So why wake me?" Queried Akane grumpily. Pulling back the covers she gingerly stepped out of bed, careful not to wake Sakura who was sleeping nearby on a futon.  
"Because we need your brute strength," teased Ranma with a wide grin.  
Rolling her eyes at this Akane snorted. "Make fun of me all you like but I know you live in fear of my right hook."  
"Everyone lives in fear of your right hook," Nabiki drawled. Grabbing her younger sister's hand she pulled her down the hallway. "Now shall we discover exactly what is making all this noise?"  
"Yeah," Ranma chimed in. "Then you can go ahead and use your right hook Akane."

"Jusenkyo?" Breathed Ukyo. "Ryoga.. you went to Jusenkyo? You fell into a spring and now you change?"  
"Shut up!" Ryoga demanded as he began a barrage of vicious kicks at Ukyo.  
The okonomiyaki chef stealthily avoided them all and managed to get in one strong blow to Ryoga's left side. Ryoga stumbled backwards slightly before sending his leg slicing through the air to shatter one of the many statues residing in the Tendos yard. Ukyo leapt high into the air, evading the flying rubble, then landed softly on the ground.  
Meeting Ryoga's harsh glare Ukyo matched off with his opponent. It was obvious that Ryoga wasn't about to listen to reason and upon discovering it was a Jusenkyo curse behind his rage Ukyo couldn't really blame him. Some of those springs had curses on them that made his blood run cold. Perhaps Ryoga was a victim of one such as that. If so Ukyo didn't know what he would do about it. After all, it was hard to fight against something you agreed with. And the anger felt at being under Jusenkyo curse was something Ukyo knew entirely all too well.

"See?" Ranma whispered to Akane. The three companions had stealthily made their way downstairs and were standing by the closed door to the verandah. "Hear that noise? Somebody is outside in the yard."  
Narrowing warm brown eyes Akane nodded her head. "You're right. I definitely hear something out there." Turning she looked at Nabiki who was, oddly enough, adjusting the lens on an expensive looking video camera. "Nabiki!" She exclaimed. "Why do you have that?"  
Moving hazel eyes away from the zoom lens Nabiki offered a lazy grin. "It's quite simple sis," she began slowly. "If this is a burglar and I catch him on video think about the insurance pay off we'll be receiving."  
Akane rolled her eyes at this and began pulling the sliding door to the verandah open. Before it was moved back completely and they could see what was causing the noise Ranma tapped her shoulder. Averting her gaze Akane stared at a large barbell being held before her.  
"In case it is a burglar," supplied Ranma.  
Holding the heavy weight in her left hand she yanked the verandah door open quickly. Akane was met with the sight of a blurry figure battling Ukyo in their yard. Her reaction was immediate and she hurled the barbell into the air at the stranger.

Ukyo watched as a look of shock overtook his opponent's features as a barbell came flying out of nowhere to hit Ryoga on the side of the face. The impact causing him to lose grip on his bamboo umbrella. Ducking his head in the protection of his strong arms Ryoga bounded away as the onslaught of rain hit his quickly disappearing form.  
"Ryoga!" Cried Ukyo loudly.  
In an instant he took after Ryoga, following his route by leaping over the high wall surrounding the dojo. Ranma watched his departure with wide eyes.  
"Ucchan," he whispered. Narrowing blue eyes with rage he balled his hands up in fists. "That bastard Ryoga must've been attacking her again."  
"What a pain in the ass," Nabiki stated.  
"Ryoga?" Breathed Akane. "Oh no... I wouldn't have thrown it if I'd known."  
Focusing on Akane now Ranma looked at her as if she were insane. "You've got to be kidding! The guy is out of control... he's attacking Ucchan in the middle of the night and you feel bad you helped her out?!"  
Red with anger Akane was about to responded to this when Nabiki interrupted. "Will the two of you stop?" She said with a sigh. "We have enough trouble with Ukyo constantly getting into fights without adding the both of you to the list again."  
Ranma and Akane simultaneously moved their attention to the middle Tendo. Both wearing faces of certain shock. It wasn't often they saw the hard-nosed Nabiki acting as family mediator. In fact, it seemed that most times she preferred seeing everyone fight, finding it almost amusing.  
Seeing that she had their attention Nabiki wore her usual smirk. "That's better. Lets go back to bed, we can ask Ukyo about all this tomorrow morning. There is a thing called school we're supposed to attend and if we stay out here any longer we'll catch pneumonia."

Running down the street Ukyo searched the area around the dojo with increasing panic. If what Ryoga told him about going to Jusenkyo was true he might need his help. Any number of horrible things could happen to someone in their cursed form. Ukyo had heard all the horror stories from the Jusenkyo guide before they left China. Knowing what it was like to go through the shock of the initial transformation Ukyo had instinctively pursued his opponent out of concern.  
Concern caused from seeing that as Ryoga ran away tears were falling from his eyes. The shame at what was about to happen due to having the curse was shown clearly on the lost boy's features.  
Ukyo screeched to a halt on seeing a pile of clothes and a huge backpack assembled near a telephone pole. Crossing slowly Ukyo knelt to hold the garments in his grip. They definitely belonged to Ryoga. "That poor slob... he really did go to Jusenkyo," said Ukyo warily.  
This was just what he didn't need. If Ryoga's constant rants of revenge were from the fury felt at having a Jusenkyo curse then Ukyo wasn't sure he could argue with his motives. The only thing that still had Ukyo confused was exactly how he was at fault for the situation.  
"Oh well. I'll find out soon enough," Ukyo stated while gathering the belongings in his arms. He began to rise when a low growl filled the air.  
Averting sandalwood eyes Ukyo sighted the furious form of a wild animal. As it stepped out of the shadows glowing red eyes were revealed on the frame of large canine that was foaming at the mouth.  
Ukyo nervously stood upright. Backing up against the wall behind him he offered a lame smile at the canine which was stalking closer. "Ryoga?" Squeaked Ukyo as it approached. "Nice doggie..."

It was ridiculous. That idiot with no sense of direction had come to their home, in the middle of the night no less, to attack Ucchan! Ranma seethed silently. All he wanted was one minute alone with Ryoga. I'd beat him into oblivion, cut him into a thousand pieces, Ranma thought darkly. He just couldn't understand some people. What in the world could his sweet Ukyo have done to that jerk? Nothing worth all this trouble, he was sure.  
Still lost in thought Ranma did not notice when Akane paused suddenly in the upstairs hallway leading back to their rooms. Ramming into her back he muttered, "Ow! Hey, what gives Akane? Why'd you do that?"  
Brown eyes flickered over the silent hallway. "Shh," Akane warned quietly. "Don't you feel it? Hear it? Something is in here with us."  
All three were silent as they focused their martial arts training into finding the cause of this new disturbance. Without warning a rapidly moving black object flew through the air at them. It criss crossed its attacks in a random pattern that made it hard to track. But it soon made the fatal mistake of coming too close to Nabiki.  
Eyeing the whizzing body of the intruder hazel eyes sharply narrowed and caught it passing. Nabiki shot out her index finger, hitting the tiny assailant, causing it to fall on the floor with a thump. Disabling the fast moving assault the frame of a miniature black piglet was revealed.  
"Oh..." Exclaimed Akane softly. "It's a little piglet."  
"A pig?" Nabiki questioned with scorn. "All of a sudden we have live food running around our house."  
"Nabiki!" Akane scolded. Shifting her attention from the piglet, which was backing itself into a corner fearfully, to her sister. "Be nice. It's obviously scared... the little thing must have come in from the storm."  
Turning from Akane, who was trying to urge the piglet into her arms, Ranma gazed at Nabiki. "That was some move you did there."  
"You like it?" Drawled Nabiki. "There is a lot to be said for the specialized school of pressure point attacks my mother taught. But no one in the family besides me seemed interested in the techniques."  
"Well you've got me interested," Ranma assured. "Any school of martial arts that can teach you to move at high speeds with such great accuracy is worth looking at."  
Clutching the black piglet against her chest Akane stepped between them. "The poor baby hurt his head," she informed. "He's got a bump on it. Isn't that right? He's such a cute piggy. Aren't you? We're going to fix your boo boo now. Yes we are!" She gazed down at the piglet who stared back at her with wide adoring eyes.  
"Oh brother," groaned Ranma rolling his blue eyes. "I know you've always wanted a pet Akane, but a pig?"  
"Be quiet Ranma!" Sniffed Akane. She was walking down the stairs with the piglet who had wore a contented expression on its features.  
"Well, that was too exciting for me," Nabiki smirked. "I'm going to wait up for Ukyo. How about you?"  
"My thoughts exactly." Replied Ranma as they followed Akane downstairs and into the sitting room.

Smoothly entering the sitting room with a kettle of hot water Ukyo knelt before the canine. He was now acting placid and wore a dimwitted face. Yep, she thought grimly. Even as a dog you can tell it's that jackass Ryoga. Setting the kettle down on the table Ukyo decided to clear up some things before changing Ryoga back to his normal form.  
"Look Ryoga," he began carefully. "I feel really bad about what happened to you but you can't just break in the middle of the night to challenge me. This isn't like when we were in Kyoto. They have rules here."  
He was about to say more when the sound of nearing footsteps silenced him. Looking up in surprise he locked eyes with Akane who was holding a small black piglet.  
"Hey," Ukyo greeted calmly.  
"Ucchan!" Exclaimed Ranma, pushing past Akane to sit at his side. "You're okay then? Where is Ryoga?"  
Ukyo smiled fondly at his iizanuke. Heart warming at the care that shown in beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine Ranchan," replied Ukyo. "I'm not sure about Ryoga."  
He said this while biting his lip slightly. Ukyo didn't like lying to Ranma but he couldn't tell them about Ryoga's Jusenkyo curse. Don't worry Ryoga, thought Ukyo, I won't give away your secret. It's safe with me.  
"Where'd the pig come from?" Asked Ukyo, changing the subject before it was pursued further.  
"Don't know," Nabiki stated. She rested her chin in the palms of her hands watching Akane as she dabbed medicine on the piglet's head. "It just appeared in upstairs hallway attacking us. Seems to like Akane though."  
"I've seen this dog before.." Ranma trailed off thoughtfully. Leaning in closer his face was inches away from the canine and Ukyo watched with certain anxiety. Who knew what Ryoga would do in this state? It was likely that he might try to attack his iizanuke. Ukyo was about to open his mouth in warning when Ranma interrupted the attempt.  
"I know!" Exclaimed Ranma suddenly. "This is Yatsura's dog, Bess. Bess! Here Bess!"  
As Ranma said this he held out his hands which the dog placed its paws into as it panted happily. Ukyo observed in confusion the interaction between them. This definitely wasn't typical Ryoga behavior.  
Rising to his feet Ukyo clutched the tea kettle in his grip. Stepping in front of the canine he blocked all view of the dog from the others.  
"Excuse me," Ukyo apologized while pouring hot water on the dog's head. The canine released a high pitched yelp but other than that nothing occurred. Sandalwood eyes widened in shock as the same rain soaked dog sat before him. If the dog isn't Ryoga, then what is? Ukyo wondered to himself. Scratching the back of his head he mulled over this. Moving his gaze from the dog to the open hallway he heard the soft putter of footsteps. He took in the yawning figure of a sleepy Sakura.  
"Yo," Sakura greeted tiredly. Closing glittering green eyes she worked out the cricks in her neck. "What's up? The hallway looks like a war zone."  
"A rabid Porky the pig tried to kill us," snorted Ranma. He jerked his head in the general direction of Akane and the black piglet she still held.  
Sakura blinked several times at the piglet before releasing a short laugh. Crossing the room smoothly she knelt in front of Akane and stared into its eyes. Meanwhile, the piglet was looking extremely nervous at this study and was trying to escape from Akane's hold. Sakura extended a finger to gently poke the pig in its nose.  
"You never did have any patience Ryoga," said Sakura coolly as she took the piglet from Akane. Holding it in the air she bore her gaze into it. "I bet you decided to pull a sneak attack on Ucchan, huh?" The piglet now revealed to be Ryoga released an angry squeal as a reply. Sakura sighed quietly and met Ukyo's gaze. "I'm sorry. His sense of timing is almost as bad as his sense of direction."  
"Ryoga?" Asked Ukyo in disbelief. "That pig is really Ryoga? He did go to Jusenkyo then?"  
"We went to Jusenkyo," corrected Sakura. As this went on Nabiki discretely left the room wearing a sly look on her sharp features.  
"You and Ryoga have Jusenkyo curses?" Breathed Akane. Standing now she crossed to stand by Ukyo and Ranma who were both gazing at Ryoga in piglet form. Ryoga meanwhile was staring at Sakura with lidded angry eyes.  
"Bingo," Sakura replied easily. At this response Ryoga squealed loudly. His eyes were now reduced to slits of intense fury. "What?" Asked Sakura. "You didn't think we could keep it a secret forever, did you?"  
"What were you doing at Jusenkyo?" Ukyo queried now taking a seat. This was a little shocking and he needed to steady his nerves. Ranma followed suit, firmly establishing his place at his iizanuke's side.  
"Following you," Sakura replied dryly.  
"Me?" Squeaked Ukyo. He looked at Ryoga who was glaring at him. It was becoming increasingly clear why there was a grudge being held against him.  
"Having a nice chat I see," Nabiki purred as she reentered the room. She paused to place the contents she carried on the table. It was another steaming kettle of hot water and the large terrycloth robe from the furo.  
Settling down across the table to look at Ryoga in piglet form she smirked. "Thought you might like these items before we begin negotiations."  
"Negotiations?" Asked Sakura perplexed. She had set Ryoga down on the floor next to her and was arranging the robe around his cursed form. Sakura had started to reach for the tea kettle when Nabiki held up her hand to prevent the other girl from taking it.  
"Precisely. Negotiations," Nabiki repeated smoothly. "It seems to me that we ought to lay down some ground rules before you change the almighty destroyer there back to his usual wrecking ball self."  
"Nabiki?" Ukyo questioned. He directed a puzzling gaze at her. The okonomiyaki chef was thoroughly lost as to what was happening. "What is this about?"  
"This is about you owing me one Kuonji," drawled Nabiki easily. Giving Ukyo a reassuring pat on his tapering hand she turned her attention back to Sakura. "It seems to me that your little friend Ryoga is a loose cannon. One I don't want running around our home causing more property damage. Let's note the obviously illegal points of his entry onto our premises. There is also his blatant resentment for the heir to our school of martial arts. Knowing this I'm afraid I need some reassurance Ryoga won't cause more damage upon changing back to his proper form."  
"After all," Nabiki continued. "If anything is ever going to be resolved it won't be with violence. I suspect talking out our mutual problems would be more beneficial for everyone. So, any suggestions as to controlling the temper of our hotheaded little porker?"  
By this time Ryoga piglet was silently seething. His tiny teeth were clamped together and he was releasing a hissing squeal at Nabiki. It looked as if he might attack the tactical negotiator when Sakura lifted him into her embrace. Holding him close to her face she whispered quiet words to his tiny form. At first Ryoga shook his tiny head vigorously in disagreement but eventually his small shoulders slumped and he surrendered to logic.  
Setting Ryoga down in the piled warmth of the terrycloth robe again Sakura moved her attention back to Nabiki. "You have both our words of honor. We will not instigate any fights during this discussion."  
"Excellent." Nabiki purred with a smile. In an elegant motion she handed the tea kettle to Sakura and instantly an infuriated Ryoga, in human form, sat before them wearing the terrycloth robe.  
"You'll pay for this humiliation Kuonji," he hissed.  
"Ryoga," Sakura reprimanded. "Stop it. We've agreed to try and work this out peacefully."  
"I think the best way to sort out your problems involving our dear Ms. Kuonji is to first discuss the exact reasons behind them," stated Nabiki calmly. As she said this she passed the tea kettle to Ukyo who quickly dumped the remaining contents on his head.  
Now in her proper form Ukyo pleaded, "Please Ryoga... Sakura... tell me what this is all about."  
"This is about the unbelievable torments we've suffered at your hands Kuonji. This is about the never-ending pain of walking mile after excruciating mile through the wilderness of China. This is about the horrors we experienced after plunging into the icy depths of those damned springs. That is what this is about!" Growled Ryoga. As he said this he gripped the table and it began to crack under the pressure.  
"Ryochan," Sakura soothed, touching his hand gently. "Calm down. Let me explain things." Her companion visibly relaxed at her touch and she smiled softly at this.  
Facing the others Sakura took a deep breath before beginning. "It's a simple enough story. When you left Kyoto without a word I searched until I discovered your location Ukyo. Once I had figured out you were in China I became determined to go after you. Ryoga, being my best friend, wanted to come with me to help."  
Pausing a moment Sakura had a bemused expression on her features. She ran nimble fingers through chocolate brown hair that looked unusually unruly without the long white bandanna to hold it back. "Our arrival in China was actually a quiet one. It wasn't until we started to closely follow your trail that things got strange..."  
"How's that?" Interrupted Ranma. The desire to know about his father and iizanuke's past experiences in their travels was overwhelming to him.  
Ryoga snorted. "You name it, we saw it. Blood thirsty gambling racketeers after them for rigging fights. Disgruntled restaurant owners screaming for enormous food bills to be paid. Entire villages ready to lynch them over millions of missing ladies undergarments. We didn't speak much Mandarin but it was perfectly clear your precious had made more than a few enemies in China." Forming a harsh smile Ryoga continued, "Need I go on listing them?"  
"No. That's quite all right," Ranma sneered.  
"Anyway!" Sakura said forcefully, ending the dispute before it went any further. "We were close on your trail when we arrived at Jusenkyo. I figure that we were maybe a day or two behind you at the time. We stopped to rest on a high cliff overlooking the springs when suddenly a panda comes barreling out of the woods being chased by some crazy guy screaming at it at the top of his lungs."  
"He knocked me off the cliff," snarled Ryoga darkly. "If you hadn't run off on Sakura without a word we would have never followed you to China! And I never would've been pushed into a Jusenkyo spring by a madman having a conversation with a panda!"  
Ukyo blanched at the accusation and lowered her head looking morose. Noting this Ranma scooted closer to Ukyo and wrapped a strong arm around slim shoulders in a sign of support.  
"So Ryoga fell off the cliff?" Nabiki questioned, attempting to put the conversation back on the right track.  
"Yeah," said Sakura, shooting Nabiki a grateful look. "That crazy guy literally stepped on Ryoga's head, causing him to lose his balance, and fall over the edge of the cliff. Ryochan managed to hang onto the side until I could make it to him. I almost had him pulled all the way up when the ground collapsed under us. Sending us both falling into the Jusenkyo springs below."  
"We already know Ryoga fell into the spring of drowned piglet, but what about you Sakura?" Prodded Nabiki. The normally harsh business woman was showing an amazing sensitivity in her inquiries.  
Immediately Sakura wore a squeamish expression and averted her gaze to the floor. Ryoga glared at Nabiki obviously blaming her for the reaction in his comrade.  
Taking a deep breath Sakura muttered. "I guess the best way is to just say it.." Tilting her head up Sakura bit her lip. "Before I say anything more I need to ask... are any of you at all superstitious?"  
All four responded in the negative and Sakura looked relieved beyond words at this. "Good," she sighed. "Because if you were we'd have some problems. When I get splashed with cold water I transform into an oni."  
The reaction was instant. Ukyo became more pale and sickly looking, Ranma sat in amazement, Akane wore a far off thoughtful expression, and Nabiki appeared intrigued.  
"An o-o-oni?" Squeaked Ukyo.  
"No way!" Exclaimed Ranma.  
"Yes way," Sakura replied dully. "An oni. I fell into the spring of drowned demon."  
"Now do you see?" Hissed Ryoga to Ukyo who stared dumbly at him. "You cast us both into hell! When the initial change happened Sakura was in shock. Only able to float in her spring and I was helpless to aid her. I could barely stay afloat in my form. So stuck like that, I was snatched by the same panda from the cliffs. He took me back to the Jusenkyo guide who damn near made me into sweet and sour pork. Thank god I changed back when he threw me into that pot of boiling water or I would've been his and that damned panda's supper! I don't even want to go into all the horrible things Sakura has suffered due to superstitious locals and religious zealots while we were in China. Her mistreatments would take decades to describe!"  
An uncomfortable silence filled the air and remained for several moments as Ryoga glared at Ukyo. Meanwhile the okonomiyaki chef was steadily avoiding his gaze by staring at the shamed features of Sakura. Whether this reasoning was the truth or lies it no longer mattered. It was null and void because Ukyo now felt she was at fault for putting her former lover in such a situation. In her steady sandalwood gaze the street fighter could see guilt shining clearly.  
Unable to take the silence, Nabiki coughed loudly, drawing their attention. "I can understand having grievances about being cursed, and yes, they can be linked to Ukyo in general manner but she was hardly responsible for the direct event. After all," Nabiki reminded. "Didn't you say it was a panda and a crazy guy chasing a panda that did this? How exactly does Ukyo fit into this situation?"  
"Nabiki is right," added Ranma. He saw her plan of trying to restore logic to the discussion. If they managed to get Ryoga to see the situation clinically they had a chance of getting things resolved.  
"Ucchan didn't knock you off that cliff Ryoga," Ranma reasoned. "It was that guy. She can't be blamed for all of this just because you followed her to China. It makes as much sense as me blaming her for a bad test grade because she sits next to me in class."  
Dark brown eyes narrowed at this rational line of thought. Just as it seemed Ryoga might see things in Ukyo's favor Genma walked past in the hallway between the sitting room and the verandah. For whatever reason Genma was in his panda form and his burly figure caught their attention.  
Jaw clenched Ryoga moved his gaze to bore into Genma panda who was in turn staring at the robed Ryoga with interest. He held a sign that read. Nice outfit.  
"A panda," breathed Ryoga in low tones.  
His head slowly turned until brown eyes locked onto sandalwood ones. Releasing a short barking laugh Ryoga snatched the tea kettle Ukyo had originally used on the dog Bess. With a flick of his wrist he sent the now cold water flying at Ukyo. Immediately a male Ukyo sat before Ryoga with his head lowered in shame.  
"And a guy," Ryoga finished triumphantly.  
Quicker than the eye could see he pounced into action. Before he could land a vicious blow against Ukyo, which would not have been blocked, Ryoga was stopped by Sakura. In a smooth movement she leapt in front of him then grabbed both his hands. Solid feet planted themselves on his chest before pushing off, sending Ryoga flying backwards into Genma panda while Sakura flew forward. A dazed Ryoga shook his head, trying to regain his wits, seeing his best friend standing protectively in front of Ukyo.  
"Sakura.." Began Ryoga in disbelief. "Why? It was her! All this time, whether we knew it or not, it was her! She really did cause all of our suffering! She deserves to be punished!" While this went on Genma panda quickly scurried away from the fray, wanting nothing to do with the constant complications in Ukyo's life.  
As he said this the lost boy stumbled forward, falling to his knees, with the palms of his hands open in a plea for understanding. Softening at this heartfelt gesture Sakura moved forward to gently cup his face in her hands.  
"I know. Believe me... I know. But who are we to judge Ryochan? We have no right to play god over her life. Just as easily we could've been in her position. Ukyo never meant us any harm..." Running the tips of her fingers softly down his cheek Sakura smiled.  
Stepping to one side she allowed Ryoga to fully see the despondent figure of the male Ukyo. In an easy gesture she waved in the okonomiyaki chef's direction. "Look! There is your great enemy. Your eternal nemesis. Quite a challenge isn't she?" Directing gleaming green eyes at Ryoga she sneered in the fashion he used so often. "Or should I say he? Because after all, she isn't a she, she is also he and we ought to ridicule her for that. Shouldn't we? Send her into a deeper depression over not only her but also our own wretched existence. Yes! Great idea... make her as miserable as we are then we're bound to feel better!"  
As Ryoga stared at the pathetic figure of Ukyo, who seemed to be withdrawing into himself, Sakura knelt next to him. "Well," she whispered conspiratorially. "You got your wish. She's miserable. Perhaps more than we ever were. So tell me... does it take away the awful events of the past two years? Does it make you feel better?" Tilting her head curiously Sakura continued to press him. "Does it?" Green eyes were now slits. "Does it?" A hard lilt entered a normally cheerful voice. "Does it?" Sharp searing pain as a harsh jab hit his side. "DOES it?"  
Snapping his head upwards Ryoga locked their eyes. "NO!" He roared, answering her demands. "It doesn't! All right?! It doesn't make me feel better!"  
Tearing his tear away, Ryoga focused on the floor, quietly muttering. "It makes me feel worse. Like I've become something more awful than I could ever have made her out to be. And damn you for making me face that fact."  
The room was silent as everyone focused on the fallen figure of Ryoga whose hands were clenched in fists as he fought an internal struggle for control.  
"Ryoga," Ukyo began, breaking the tense silence. "For what it's worth.. I am sorry."  
Not bothering to look up Ryoga shook his head slowly. "It doesn't matter anymore. Whether it was you, or someone else, we still fell into those springs. Nothing can ever change that," Ryoga said while rising slowly. Bending over he gathered his belongings. "Just like nothing can ever make anyone truly care for me while I have this curse."  
"That's not true!" Cried Akane. Speaking her first words since the little piglet she rescued was revealed to be Ryoga in his cursed form.  
Pausing in his escape Ryoga slowly met the gaze of Akane who had quickly crossed the room. Holding his arms in a vice like grip Akane shook him slightly.  
"Don't be stupid!" She exclaimed. "If someone truly cares for you it wouldn't matter that you have a curse! Look at Ranma, he knows about Ukyo's curse and he still cares for her... he still wants her!" As she said this she made a sweeping gesture towards Ranma who locked his blue eyes onto Ryoga and nodded in solemn agreement with Akane. "She's right Ryoga," he confirmed. "It doesn't matter to me that she has a curse. No matter how her body changes inside it's still Ukyo."  
Reaching down, Ranma entwined his fingers with Ukyo's in a comforting hold, uncaring of their mutual male status. Pulling away from this sight of obvious love Ryoga moved to gaze deeply at Akane. Her warm brown eyes watered with emotion as she softly held his hands in her own.  
"Ryoga," Akane breathed, tenderly squeezing his hands in reassurance. "I care for you.. I-I like you... I have since the first time we met."  
Taken aback by the sincerity of this confession Ryoga blinked several times. "Really?" He questioned in wonder. Stepping forward he clutched onto her hands while closing the short distance between them. "Do you really mean it Akane? You like me? Even with this curse?"  
Choked with emotion Akane could only nod in confirmation but it was enough for Ryoga. Normally grim features were wreathed in smiles. He embraced Akane in a quick and powerful hug then pulled away to laugh a bit madly. Whirling around Ryoga ignored the stares of everyone in the sitting room and laughed again joyously. Releasing a loud whoop of excitement he locked his eyes on Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef still looked miserable where he sat next to Ranma. As Ryoga walked towards him, he rose reluctantly to his feet expecting another brawl. Stopping a few paces in front of Ukyo the lost boy bore a thoughtful gaze into his opponent. Then suddenly his face formed another wide smile and he landed a powerful and friendly smack on Ukyo's shoulder. Laughing once more Ryoga offered his hand outward in friendship and said.  
"Want to try and let bygones be bygones Kuonji?"  
Blinking in shock, Ukyo finally released a sputtering laugh, before returning an excited, "You bet! Of course!" Clasping Ryoga's hand he shook it vigorously.  
"Wonders of wonders," drawled Nabiki. "I guess it is true... all it takes is the love of a good woman."  
Hearing this statement everyone focused on Nabiki and proceeded to burst into laughter at it. Sakura found the comment particularly amusing as both Akane and Ryoga turned bright red because of it.  
"Nabiki!" Cried Akane, flushing with embarrassment.  
"Sorry sis," Nabiki conceded. Focusing her attention on Ryoga and Ukyo she continued. "It seems that we've resolved your little conflict but there is still the matter of school tomorrow." Directing her gaze at Ryoga and Sakura she said drolly, "Some of us still attend it."  
"Funny," Sakura mocked. "You know that I'm planning to enroll at Furinkan tomorrow morning."  
"You are?" Asked Ryoga curiously.  
"Well yeah," said a bemused Sakura. "I figured I might as well.. it looks like we might be sticking around Nerima for a while."  
"How about you Ryoga? Want to enroll with Sakura tomorrow?" Akane queried softly. She wore a tender smile. "If you do we'll both be going to the same school."  
Concentrating on Akane the lost boy considered this suggestion. Finally he broke into another easy smile and replied, "Sure. Why not? I haven't been to school in what seems like forever." Shifting his gaze to Ukyo he grinned wickedly. "It'll be like old times."  
Ukyo groaned loudly at this. "Don't even..." Shaking his head wearily Ukyo released a loud yawn. "C'mon you guys, lets hit the sack. If we stay up any later and we could wake up Obasan."  
Ranma looked panicked on hearing this comment. "Ucchan is right. Mom'll kill us if she finds out we've been up this late." Snatching Ukyo's hand in his own Ranma led the way out of the sitting room. "I'm not getting in trouble."  
"Hey... Ucchan?" Called Akane softly.  
Ukyo paused, ceasing Ranma's hurried exit. "Yeah Akane?" He questioned, tilting his head.  
"Where exactly is Ryoga going to sleep?" Akane questioned looking chagrined. Together everyone shifted their gazes to Nabiki who wore a face of amused expectancy."You do realize," she began smugly. "Explaining and arranging this with the adults is going to cost all of you a fortune." 


	10. Chapter 10

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Ten-

Tendo Soun watched with certain amazement as the large gang of martial artists stormed out of the dojo on their way to school. He was beginning to question the actual size of his property. It was a miracle they all managed to live together peacefully. That last event he owed to Kasumi who had a calming effect over every living creature, including the wild wards of their dojo. There was also Nodoka who instilled a certain respectful fear into the reckless youths with a mere touch to her katana. With a sigh Soun thought of his recent conversation with Nabiki. His middle daughter had always been the financial wizard of their clan and she seemed to think that having some outside martial artists staying at the dojo would help bring in new business. It made sense in a way he supposed. Enough people had seen the battles between Ukyo and Ryoga. Not to mention the word of mouth on Sakura's street fighting exploits. The addition of two such advanced martial artists to their ranks would reflect well on both the dojo and the Anything Goes training methods.  
He just wished they could be quieter. And maybe try to not eat so much. And the mess they made! If only they would clean it up once and awhile. Ah well, he sighed again, at least it was peaceful while they were at school. Wearing a wry grin he turned to walk back inside. Though he might complain internally Soun was happy. The dojo was animated by the energy of their young students and a feeling of contentment surrounded them all.  
"Saotome!" He called to his old friend who was walking out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. "Care to join me for a game of shogi?"

Rocking back and forth Sakura tested the strength of the heels to her new high-tops. She had been wanting to buy a new pair of sneakers for some time but never had the means from the cost of their constant traveling. When school had ended she separated from the others to go shopping.  
There were times where she needed to be apart from the happy couples. Sakura knew that they cared for her and enjoyed her company but it was painful to endure their presence at times. She couldn't bear seeing Ukyo and Ranma with their playful teasing of one another. It was a reminder of the relationship she used to have with Ukyo. The situation with Ryoga and Akane was worse. She never felt anything more than friendship for Ryoga but was now jealous of him for his growing romantic bond with Akane. There was always Nabiki of course but sometimes she didn't want to make the effort of working through the girl's money obsession.  
Sighing inwardly Sakura increased her running pace causing a large dust cloud to form behind her. It seemed to her that she simply wasn't meant for love. She chased it with utter determination but it remained unattainable. Maybe, Sakura thought dimly, the Kami has decided I'm better without love. It's hard to fight the fates. I suppose there has to be some sort of ancient lore about loveless street fighters who dedicate their entire lives to the fight. Gee, Sakura thought dryly with a grimace, my future is looking fun. I swear I my life is following the trend of Sensei Ryu's.  
The sounds of fighting caught her attention and Sakura came to a halt. Tilting her chocolate brown head to one side she attempted to track where the noise had come from. Green eyes narrowed in speculation as she turned. It had originated behind the large wall protecting a vacant lot that was a known meeting place for duels among the local martial artists.  
Leaping gracefully on the top of the wall Sakura studied the combatants. Actually it was more like combatant. In the center of the lot stood a breathtakingly beautiful girl with raven hair wearing a gymnasts leotard. She was snapping a long purple ribbon at three other girls who appeared utterly terrified of her.  
"Hey," breathed Sakura in recognition. "I think I go to school with those girls."  
Studying the three victimized girls Sakura soon placed them as friends of Akane. She remembered them clearly from the first day of school. They couldn't seem to stop giggling at Ryoga's presence around Akane. The couple had turned a continual reddish hue at their teasing.  
"Guess I better help them out," Sakura lamented. For some reason she was reluctant to fight the raven haired girl. Perhaps it was because of her extraordinary beauty or how the low sensuous tone of her voice sent shivers down her spine.  
Whatever it was it struck a nerve and caused Sakura to pause before jumping into the fray. Pushing her heels back she propelled herself into the air to landed smoothly in front of the dark haired beauty. With a snap she snatched the ribbon out of the air, ending the vicious attack.  
"You stopped my ribbon," murmured the dark beauty. Curiosity lurked in her luminous violet gaze. "That has never been done. You're no ordinary girl, are you?"  
A smile quirked at the sides of Sakura's lush lips. "Well now," she began. "I guess that depends on what your version of an ordinary girl is."  
"Very clever," purred the gymnast. "I admire that in a woman. It makes no difference in the end because I won't go any easier on you!"  
The dark gymnast pulled out a pin like weapon and aimed it at the street fighter. Pouncing into action she flew forward at Sakura who quickly dropped to the ground and extended her right leg in a wide sweep. Her opponent stumbled forward slightly at this contact before calmly shifting into a flip. Whirling around violet eyes focused on Sakura who was in a hunched defensive position.  
"Well done," the gymnast complimented. "You're both formidable and lovely. I am the flower of St. Hebereke, a rising star in martial arts rhythmic gymnastics, Kuno Kodachi... the black rose."  
Smiling seductively Kodachi threw a single black rose at Sakura who caught it easily. Lowering her eyes, Sakura stared at the rose and when she looked up Kodachi was standing on the high wall surrounding the lot.  
"I respect strength in a person," she drawled. "I find you thoroughly intriguing stranger. For that reason do I take my leave so easily in this match, though I'd delight in seeing you again." Forming a sensuous smile she questioned, "You will keep that in mind, won't you?"  
Blinking in amazement, Sakura watched as Kodachi bounded away, a trail of black rose petals flying behind her. Lips drawing upwards in a slight smile she murmured, "The black rose Kodachi, huh?" Sakura shook her head and tucked the gift rose under the scarf to her old school uniform. "A very interesting lady."  
Turning around she focused on the three girls from her school who were still crying. "Ah jeez," muttered Sakura under her breath. "Don't do that..."

"We got beat up Akane!" Cried one of the three Furinkan gymnasts.  
The group were gathered in Akane's room along with Sakura and Nabiki. After calming the girls down Sakura brought them back to the dojo so they could speak with Akane. On seeing her friends tear stained faces Akane immediately led them to her room to talk.  
"All of you?" Akane asked incredulously.  
"We were jumped at night!" Exclaimed a gymnast.  
"Yeah!" Chimed in another. "We can't fight like this. We're going to have to forfeit the match... unless..."  
"Unless?" Questioned Sakura suspiciously. She had been doing leg stretches on her futon but paused on hearing this. Already she had an eerie feeling of where this was going.  
"Unless we find a substitute for our upcoming match..." Finished a gymnast with a rather guilty expression on her features.  
Seeing her teammate faltering the lead gymnast interrupted. "Please Akane!" She pleaded. "You're our only hope!"

Outside the dojo Genma calmly swept from the front walk in his panda form. He found doing the sweeping both relaxing and a nice escape from the constant chaos of the dojo. A scraping noise caught his attention and Genma shifted his gaze. There was a girl in an aquamarine gymnasts uniform flattened against the wall around the dojo eavesdropping.  
He could only figure she had something to do with his students. Everything strange around the dojo always revolved around the younger set. Things had been relatively quiet the past few weeks with the exception of the normal confusion present in the dojo. It made sense that another hurried event of confusion would appear.. they always did.  
Tapping her shoulder gently he calmly took in the expected look of shock on the gymnast's features. Can I help you? His sign read. The girl simply stared at him with wide eyes and Genma sighed inwardly. Sometimes, he thought, it can be worth the trouble of changing back. For some reason certain people had problems interpreting the signs he made as a panda.

"Me?" Questioned Akane skeptically. "You want me to fill in for you?"  
"Yes!" Exclaimed the gymnast leader. "Please Akane! We're desperate... this is our most important event... there is no way we can't compete in-"  
"The martial arts rhythmic gymnastics tournament!" Finished another gymnast vehemently. All three girls nodded their heads vigorously in tune with each other.  
"Martial arts rhythmic gymnastics?" Sakura queried softly, thinking back to her earlier encounter with Kodachi. The dark beauty had said she was a rising star at whatever it was. "What exactly is that?"  
The gymnasts looked at Sakura as if she were an escaped mental patient. "You haven't heard?!" The leader cried. "In one week our Furinkan team is fighting the team from St. Hebereke's school for girls. Akane," she began in careful tones. "We need you. Everyone knows you're friends with Kodachi. Maybe with you as an opponent she'll fight fair for once... besides you're one of the best female martial artists at Furinkan. We need that quality in our substitute."  
Sighing deeply Akane gazed into the teary eyes of the three girls kneeling before her. "All right," she relented. "I don't know how good I'll be but I'll give it a try." Offering an encouraging smile she continued. "Don't worry about Dachi. She isn't really all that bad... I'm sure I'll be fine."  
"I wouldn't be," Nabiki drawled, speaking her first words since the conversation had begun. Noting the glares of her companions she presented a wry smile. "Heh..." She trailed off. "Nevermind."

Inside the dojo Akane stared warily at the pile of weapons she had to fight with in the martial arts rhythmic gymnastics tournament. Ukyo stood beside her with a curious expression on her face. Kneeling, she picked up a pin and balanced it on her index finger.  
"Okay Akane," Ukyo began slowly. "You're telling me that your best friend, Kodachi, has beaten up the entire Furinkan girls gymnastics team and now they want you to take their place in some big tournament in less than a week even though you know nothing about the sport?"  
"That's pretty much the gist of it," replied Akane.  
Rolling sandalwood eyes Ukyo muttered, "Perfect."  
"It was pretty dumb to agree to this anyway," Ranma informed from where he sat against the far wall in the dojo. Next to him were Sakura and Nabiki. "You don't even know how to use the tools or anything," he finished.  
After Akane agreed to fight in the tournament the Furinkan gymnasts hastily left the dojo but only after giving Akane their tools to use in the match. Determined to fulfill her promise Akane went to the dojo to begin her training and the others followed. Wanting to observe what they thought to be an impending disaster.  
"I agree with Ranma sis," Nabiki stated. "Kodachi has never been the sanest person. How do you know she'll treat you differently in the match?"  
Sighing deeply Akane gently picked up a ribbon and studied it carefully. "I just know," assured Akane. Tilting her head to look at her sister she smiled. "Dachi and I have known each other almost our entire lives... she would never hurt me." Shifting her gaze Akane stared ahead with an introspective look on her features. "Never," she repeated.  
A high pitched squeal filled the dojo and everyone focused on the tiny form of Ryoga piglet. At seeing him Akane broke into a wide smile. Running quickly, she bent to pick him up, holding him in her arms.  
"Ryoga!" She exclaimed giving him a quick hug. His black features still managed to redden at this gesture. Pulling back Akane stared into his eyes. "I've missed you so much! Where were you this time?"  
Ryoga broke into a series of distressed squeals and Akane listened attentively. "All the way out there?!" She cried in astonishment after he'd ended. "You must be tired. Come on... lets go get you some hot water."  
Exiting the dojo Akane left the others in a perplexed wake as Ukyo voiced their mutual question, "How does she know what he's saying as a pig anyway?"  
"Must be a psychic bond," Ranma responded with a wry grin. Ukyo chuckled while now juggling the pins.  
"Sakura," Ukyo began tentatively. "You were there when Kodachi was fighting with our gymnasts. Do you think Akane has any reason to be worried?"  
Snapping out of her reverie Sakura met Ukyo's gaze reluctantly. "I wouldn't know," Sakura murmured slowly. For some reason she didn't want to speak harshly about Kodachi. There was something about the dark gymnast that made her feel a bit protective. "I arrived at the end of the fight... but she is a high level martial artist. That much I could tell from her stance and movements."  
"Kodachi is a nutcase," Ranma said bluntly. "Plain and simple. She always has been and I think she always will be. If Akane is lucky she won't use her usual chemical warfare in the match but I'd still expect her usual tricks."  
"Chemical warfare?" Asked Ukyo curiously. She crossed the room smoothly to sit across from her iizanuke.  
"Miss Kuno is an expert scientist," drawled Nabiki. "She sometimes likes to use drugs and hallucinogenic gases on her opponents during matches."  
"And that's just the normal stuff." Snorted Ranma.  
"Normal stuff?" Ukyo questioned raising an eyebrow. Tilting her gaze to Sakura she continued, "Did she use any of that crap on you?"  
"No..." Murmured Sakura looking pensive. "Nothing like that... I actually found her almost charming in a sort of weird way." After saying this Sakura rose to her feet and exited the dojo.  
"Each to their own I guess," Ranma commented.  
"Yeah," Ukyo murmured staring after Sakura curiously. "Each to their own."

In Nerima, St. Hebereke's school for girls was an institution. It was older and more prestigious than any of the public schools in the district. Holding a reputation for greatness. In other words, the best was expected of all who attended the school. They did not settle for second best at St. Hebereke. The harsh methods used to mold normally idle girls into diligent machines was renowned all over Japan and acceptance into the school was difficult.  
From a school with countless numbers of accomplishments the one that was most prized was the undefeated status of their gymnastics team. This status was due to their gymnastics Captain, Kuno Kodachi. Raised from an early age to be an Olympic gymnast by her mother Kodachi lived and breathed the sport. When she came to St. Hebereke she brought glory with her. To put it simply, Kodachi could do no wrong with their alumni, she was their goddess. Bringing honor and fame with her.  
Due to this, all at the school willingly overlooked what they saw as a few harmless quirks in her personality. After all, what true genius is completely normal? All are tormented in some shape or manner... and this fact was definitely true for Kuno Kodachi.  
"All right!" Shouted Kodachi forcefully. "That's enough for today. Hit the showers." Turning her attention to the gymnast she'd sent out on early patrol Kodachi did not hear the comments that followed her announcement.  
"That was rough," groaned a blonde gymnast. "I'm exhausted. My entire body aches."  
"Who cares?" Retorted a brunette. "With Kodachi as our Captain we never lose! She's the best."  
Working the cricks out her neck a short haired redhead muttered, "We never lose, that's for sure. So why do we even bother to practice?"  
At this all the girls around her stared at her wide eyed then hushed her simultaneously. "Shhhhhh!"  
"You better not let Kodachi hear you say that," a tall girl warned carefully.  
The gymnasts watched as their leader walked out of the gym and into the locker rooms with a solemn look on her beautiful features. All releasing a visible sigh when she disappeared. As much as they loved and respected Kodachi they also feared her for not only her skills but methods in winning. And to whoever their Captain was visiting this night they sent out their silent condolences.

Inside the dojo only Ukyo, Ranma, and Ryoga remained watching Akane practice. Nabiki having abandoned them for calculating her profits for the day and Sakura still meditating by the koi pond. Currently the three remaining were wincing as Akane proceeded to get herself entirely tangled in her ribbon. This happened after only minutes earlier instead of catching her pins they landed on her head. Surrendering all hopes of the ribbon Akane moved onto the hoop to only get herself stuck in the middle and snapping it in half. At this, Ranma could take no more. Under the sage advice of his iizanuke he had begun to think before speaking but this was too much. He simply had to say something about this massacre of tools.  
"Akane.." Ranma began dryly. "Aren't you supposed to be a little bit graceful doing all this junk?"  
Without helping it Ukyo released a muffled giggle and Ranma knew he wouldn't be getting any lectures from her. Ryoga was another matter though. The lost boy was on his feet glaring intensely at Ranma.  
"Saotome!" He hissed balling his hands into fists. "I should decimate you into a pile of dust for saying that! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!"  
Shooting a glance at his iizanuke who wore a mischievous expression Ranma looked innocent as he wrapped an arm around her. "Not really," he said grinning. "I'm engaged to Ucchan, remember?"  
Ukyo burst into another fit of giggles which caused Ranma to double over while joining in. Slowly, the couple made it to their feet and left the dojo. Clutching desperately to one another as they continued to roar with laughter.  
"Idiots," Ryoga muttered lowly. Offering Akane a gentle look of encouragement he continued. "Just ignore them Akane. I think you were doing quite well for your first try at using the tools."  
Falling to her feet with a groan Akane stared at the floor morosely. "It's okay Ryoga..." She sighed. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better. I know I'm awful." Gazing upwards brown eyes watered slightly. "The thing is, I don't really want to get any better, you know? I don't want to fight my best friend... especially since I know better than anyone what winning means to her."  
Carefully taking a seat across from her Ryoga bore his dark gaze into Akane. "Sometimes winning isn't what's best for a person," he revealed. "Once I was obsessed with having revenge on Ukyo because of my curse. That was all I had in my life... but now that's over. I'm no longer consumed by the need to defeat her. And do you know what?" Ryoga wore the gentle smile that he only revealed in Akane's presence. Its appearance always tugged at her heart.  
"What?" She questioned quietly.  
"I'm a much happier person. I love my life more than I ever thought possible. Maybe," Ryoga reasoned. "Kodachi is the same. She might need to get over her pride if she is to have happiness. In that case, wouldn't it be better if she lost to someone who loves her than someone who doesn't?"  
"I guess," Akane admitted slowly.  
Rising to his feet Ryoga pulled Akane up with him. "See? Don't be sad. Things will work out."  
Leaning over Akane picked up her ribbon and stared at it with disdain. "You've got to be joking," she said dryly. "I don't even know how to use these tools."  
"Oh..." Ryoga trailed off before breaking into a crooked smile. "Akane?" He questioned. "Did I ever tell you about the time I got lost in China and ended up spending a week with a traveling circus learning gymnastics?"

In the darkness outside the Tendo dojo a lone figure stood gazing at the large structure. "Akane..." It whispered. Pulling back the hood to the long purple cloak it wore to reveal the sculptured features of Kuno Kodachi.  
For years now it had been a regular habit, a tradition almost, for Kodachi to visit her opponents before the match. To give them a taste of her skills before they fought. The result of this tradition was that every one of her opponents forfeited their upcoming match. After receiving a visit from the black rose none wanted to face her in the ring.  
The reason behind this reaction was the thought that if she was this out of control in real life, what would she be like inside the gymnastics ring? No one had the courage to find out. This lengthy string of match cancellations didn't upset her public who found it enough to see her in action during the yearly St. Hebereke gymnastics try outs. Each year the try outs became more of an event. People traveling from all over Japan to see what methods Kodachi would employ on her would-be teammates to join her championship team.  
Since her disqualification during the finals in the Olympics Kodachi had become a household name for gymnasts. Many girls wanting to train in the sport came to her and St. Hebereke for aid. Of course, they had to reconcile themselves about ignoring certain pieces of advice. Such as having hidden weapons in their tools. Such things, as proved earlier with Kodachi and the Olympics, were not welcome in the higher levels of the sport.  
"Akane," Kodachi whispered again. "I do not want to fight you in this manner but I must. Though you are my dearest friend. My only friend... I cannot give quarter. Standards have been set. The match must go on."  
Finished brooding, Kodachi whipped off the purple cloak she wore and bounded over the high wall of the Tendo dojo. Leaving the citizens walking in the area wide eyed and wondering what happening now.

Currently Akane was doubled over, panting deeply after a hard workout with Ryoga. Her trainer was standing beside her patting her back softly.  
"That's good enough for today," Ryoga stated calmly. Scratching the back of his head he wondered inwardly how she could tangle herself in the ribbon so many times.  
"Thanks for training me Ryoga," said Akane as they walked out of the dojo.  
"It's no problem," replied Ryoga. The pair were paused on the walkway outside the dojo. In plain sight and hearing of the others who were gathered around the koi pond relaxing. "Your ribbon is coming along nicely. I think you'll master it soon."  
"Really?" Akane asked brightly. Smiling widely she gave Ryoga a quick hug then turned to dash away. "Thanks Ryoga! I'm going to take a bath. Goodnight!"  
Frozen at the sudden contact with Akane the lost boy could only stare at her retreating figure. "Goodnight.." He repeated sounding dazed with happiness.  
"You know Ryoga," called Ukyo from where she sat cuddling with Ranma in a high tree. "You shouldn't butter up Akane like that. We all know she's hopeless. It would better if you just told her the truth."  
Turning slowly Ryoga revealed a face of pure fury on his handsome features. "Kuonji..." He hissed. "I'll take idiotic insults from you on my person but Akane..." Leaping into the air towards the couple who were now studying him with interest. "Akane is off limits!"  
Ukyo calmly evaded the strong kick by propelling herself upwards after jumping off Ryoga's head. Releasing a snarl Ryoga chased after the okonomiyaki chef, who was already on the move, bounding away on the assorted roof tops of the dojo. Ranma watched this action for a few seconds before pursuing.  
Lowering her chocolate brown head Sakura groaned as the varied yells of Ukyo, Ryoga, and Ranma met her ears. Ukyo releasing a continual stream of teasing remarks, Ryoga screaming punishment on Akane's behalf, and Ranma yelling that no one bullies his iizanuke.  
"Meditating," Sakura complained to herself. "Is an impossible task in this place."

Toweling off her wet hair Akane released a sigh of contentment. A soak in the furo was just what she needed to calm her nerves and relax. She didn't know what she was going to do about the upcoming tournament. The last thing Akane wanted to do was fight Kodachi. They had been friends for a long time and shared deep understanding. Battling Kodachi in the gymnastics match would be like a betrayal in Akane's mind.  
"Why did I agree to this?" Questioned Akane with despair. Sighing again, Akane flung herself on the softness of her mattress. Flipping over on her back after several moments brown eyes looked upwards. She was met with the sight of Kodachi hugging the rafters of her ceiling, a black rose in her mouth, and a large hammer slung around her belt.  
Akane barely had time to react when Kodachi released her grip on the rafters, plummeting downwards, her hammer drawn back in preparation for a blow.  
"Tendo Akane!" She shouted. "Prepare to die!"  
In a blink Akane thrust herself into the air to flip away, avoiding the attack, causing Kodachi to plant the large hammer into her bed. The girls stood frozen in respective defensive positions until Akane relaxed, standing at her full height, hands on her hips.  
"Dachi," Akane began. "What're you doing here?"  
"I thought it was quite obvious Akane," replied Kodachi easily. Meeting their eyes she broke into an impish grin. Tossing the large hammer aside she walked towards Akane to lean in close and whisper, "It is well known within the ranks of my peers that I pay such a visit to all my opponents. While I could never wish nor bring you harm, it is an expected tradition. Overlooking it would no doubt bring great distress to my teammates and general fan base."  
Shaking her head Akane muttered, "Your fan base is a bunch of horny guys Dachi." Walking past her friend to her now dented mattress. Attempting to smooth it out she finally took a seat then gestured for Kodachi to join her.  
"Not true," purred Kodachi as she sat. "Some of them are horny girls. I am a diverse person you realize."  
"All right, all right," Akane snickered. "I know where your interests lie. I have ever since the first grade and your infamous crush on Miss Ayumi."  
Kodachi smiled fondly. "I don't think she ever did recover from receiving that batch of thirty dozen roses."  
"I still say you went overboard," stated Akane. "I mean... there was no room left in her apartment. It was overflowing with roses. Besides, she didn't even think they were from you. She thought it was her boyfriend's subtle way of asking her hand in marriage."  
"Yes," Kodachi sniffed. "I do recall something about her wanting to marry that imbecilic mechanic who couldn't speak a single word."  
The friends gazed at each other in contemplative silence for several moments when they suddenly both burst into conversation simultaneously.  
"Akane I want you-"  
"Dachi I wish that-"  
Freezing at there interrupted speech the girls stared at one another then broke into a fit of giggles.  
"You go first Dachi.." Akane wheezed through her laughter. "Then I'll tell you what I wanted to say."  
"Very well," Kodachi agreed, still smiling. "I want you to know that your involvement in the Furinkan match will not lesson nor deter our friendship. You are my only real friend Akane and I will not allow a single match in my long illustrious career disturb that. While this is true that your friendship is important to me so is gymnastics. I have been participating in the sport since I could walk and I cannot let go of my drive to succeed... it has been driven into me."  
Akane nodded solemnly at this. She knew too well what Kodachi had suffered at the hands of her mother who had been obsessed with her only daughter being the Olympic champion she never was.  
Seeing Akane's support Kodachi continued slowly. "I will not give quarter in the match against you Akane. I cannot. To do so would go against all that I am but I want you to know I wish it wasn't so. The last thing I want to do is fight with you and it will be difficult for me to accomplish."  
Finished speaking Kodachi bore violet eyes into brown ones which shone with understanding. "My turn," stated Akane softly. "I wish the same thing Dachi. You just said it all for me. You're my best friend and I hate that I have to fight you now. I was just wondering why the hell I agreed to do this. It's not like I have any gymnastics training..."  
"I know why," Kodachi smiled tenderly. "You are an easy target for a sob story Tendo Akane."  
"I guess," Akane said sheepishly. "But I wish I wasn't. This has got to be one the hardest things I've ever had to do Dachi. I'm not even sure I can do it."  
"Nonsense!" Scolded Kodachi as she moved off the bed to stand smoothly. "You are a warrior of some skill and they would not have chosen you if this wasn't so. Have some confidence in your talents!" Breaking into a wide smile Akane nodded and Kodachi smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now I must take my leave." Kodachi pulled out her ribbon with a snap, twirling it in a circular motion, rose petals flying from inside the spiral onto the floor. "I shall return!" She declared haughtily, to then leap out the open bedroom window.  
Eyeing the mess of rose petals strewn about her floor Akane groaned. "You better," she muttered. "Because I'm sure as hell not cleaning up this mess."

Landing softly on the roof directly above Akane's room Kodachi gazed at the night sky. "Life is difficult indeed," she theorized. "It is a trick of the gods that I would be forced to battle my dearest friend to retain my title. Perhaps this is a sign to alter my situation..."  
Kodachi lingered on this thought for several moments before swiftly moving into a run. She had resolved things with Akane and knew the match would not effect their long standing friendship in the least. That was all that mattered.  
Lost in her thoughts the dark gymnast did not hear the sound of three very irate martial artists heading her way or see the large bucket one was carrying. Ukyo was in the lead, still smirking and shooting retorts at Ryoga, who closely followed still snarling, unaware that the pursuing Ranma was carrying a bucket of cold water to toss Ryoga's way if his anger at Ukyo persisted.  
It was because of this that state of unawareness that Kodachi did not stop the bucket from slamming into her face. The impact causing her to fall from the roof, situation unseen by the three exiting martial artists who were consumed in their own matters. However, it was observed by Sakura, who had long since given up on meditating and was simply watching the antics of her friends. Jumping into action the street fighter gathered Kodachi in her arms and vaulted back onto the roof of the dojo.  
"Hey," Sakura started softly. She was gently fanning the gymnast with one hand while holding her securely with the other. "You okay? Kodachi?"  
Dimly Kodachi blinked violet eyes to focus on the form of her rescuer. Her eyes widened with surprise at seeing the lovely girl from her afternoon match. Pushing herself to her feet she none-the-less kept the close contact. Leaving their faces only inches apart.  
Suddenly Sakura broke into lavish smile. "So," she teased. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a dojo like this?"  
"Ever so clever," Kodachi purred. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced my lady. I've told you my name but you've never told me yours."  
"Sorry about that," Sakura apologized while moving into a formal bow. Lifting her head to lock green eyes with violet ones she smiled. "I'm Kurasawa Sakura. Now that we've been officially introduced... mind telling me what you were doing up here anyway?"  
"Kurasawa Sakura," repeated Kodachi sounding mesmerized. "There's no reason to be curious. How can such minor details occupy my mind when I've just met the woman of my dreams?" Moving away from Sakura the gymnast had her back facing the street fighter. "A wonder that I did fail at such a task while attending an all girls school."  
Shifting her stance Kodachi faced Sakura once more with her hands hidden firmly behind her back. "Ah well," she sighed. "It matters not for now we have met. My dearest Sakura.." Kodachi trailed off, a sensuous look on her sculptured features. "I wish to give you... this!"  
Green eyes widened as an object flew towards her at top speeds. Snatching the projectile nerves calmed as it was revealed to be a bouquet of black roses. Meeting Kodachi's steady gaze Sakura chuckled, "You really like roses, huh?"  
Before Kodachi could respond the roses emitted a burst of murky gas that surrounded Sakura in a haze. In shock the street fighter unwittingly breathed in the gas causing her to break into a coughing fit. Falling to her knees green eyes looked upwards in confusion.  
"What'd you do that for?" Questioned Sakura through her coughs.  
Crossing to Sakura the gymnast knelt gracefully and gave a gentle push. Body frozen, Sakura was helpless and fell on her back. In an easy movement Kodachi straddled the street fighter. "It has been an observation of mine," she purred. "That once I have made my intentions clear to those holding mine affections they do find means of escape. You incite a most interesting emotion in me Kurasawa Sakura therefore I cannot risk you departing."  
"No kidding?" Coughed Sakura in strained tones. The gas was having a restricting effect on her muscles. Making it nearly impossible to talk. Using all her strength she could only manage to lift her arms a few scarce centimeters.  
"Indeed," Kodachi continued wearing a wide sexy smile. "I jest not about this. Allow me to seize your ruby lips with mine own. Such action will prove my regard..."  
Green eyes widened as it became clear what Kodachi intended. Kissing the dark gymnast wasn't a problem but the situation surrounding it was. Being drugged wasn't exactly an enjoyable premise for a romantic interlude to Sakura. Whatever had happened to Kodachi in her past to make her think that her affection would only be accepted by heavily drugged people must have been horrible. The very idea of the event that caused such a psychological reaction wrenched at Sakura and made her heart go out to Kodachi.  
Before Sakura could dwell any further on this and Kodachi could make her move, a small metallic object sliced through the air between them. Sakura painfully shifted her gaze, sighing inwardly with relief upon spotting the projectile. It was a miniature spatula.  
Pulling back from her intended embrace Kodachi raised a dark eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"  
"A problem?!" Shouted Ukyo at the top of her lungs. Pulling out her battle spatula Ukyo took a vicious swing at Kodachi who dodged. "If you don't get off Sakura you'll have a problem like you've never seen!"  
"Oh my..." Breathed Kodachi. Forming a wicked smile she gazed at the frozen Sakura. "You never told me you had other suitors beloved." She focused on Ukyo again, whose battle aura was flaring. "Especially ones so common."  
Ukyo released a low growl then let loose a barrage of miniature spatulas at the black rose. A shocked Kodachi was barely able to evade the assault. Deciding the altercation was becoming too much, even for her, at such a late hour the gymnast turned to bound away.  
A trail of black rose petals followed Kodachi as she exited calling, "Farewell my dearest Sakura!"  
"Common," snarled Ukyo. Sheathing her battle spatula she observed the gymnast's retreat. "I'll show her who's common." Whirling around Ukyo glared at Sakura who wore a look of fear on her frozen features. "And what about you?! Why didn't you help me out, huh? What were you two doing up here anyway?"  
Blinking as Sakura did not reply Ukyo walked to the street fighter and studied her carefully. Running long fingers tenderly down Sakura's cheek she murmured, "You're never this quiet.." Tilting her oak brown head Ukyo pulled Sakura into a sitting position. "What did that snake do to you?"  
"Paralysis gas I bet," stated Ranma while landing at his iizanuke's side. Bending down blue eyes gazed into flaccid green ones. "Yup," Ranma sighed. "Dachi got her all right. See how she can't even move her eyes without effort? The gas slows down your brain's synapses reactions. Basically leaves you frozen unless you put an extreme effort into moving."  
"Does it wear off?" Asked Ukyo worriedly. Sakura was gazing at her with an unreadable look in her green eyes.  
"Oh yeah," Ranma assured. "It wears off. Dachi may be off her rocker but she's not cruel. It'll take a couple of hours before she can move again." Moving his gaze upwards he studied the night sky. "We better get her inside though, it looks like it might rain."  
Ukyo swiftly gathered Sakura in her arms. Clutching the street fighter close to her in a protective embrace Ukyo gazed at Ranma. "What happened to Ryoga?" She asked wearing a playful smirk.  
"Ryoga?" Ranma asked innocently. "He had a sudden change of heart."  
"Right..." Ukyo drawled. Planting a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead she leapt off the roof. She could feel the restrained surprise in the street fighter she held. Tilting her head downwards Ukyo locked their gazes. "I'm speaking as someone who cares for you Sakura," she whispered. "Go for a girl who's little more normal next time, huh?"

"You sure you're okay?" Queried Ukyo. "Ranma honey and I can walk you home if you need. You don't have to go to school if you don't want."  
Ever since the roof top skirmish yesterday night the okonomiyaki chef had been carefully observing Sakura for any side effects. Ukyo refused to let the street fighter out of her sight for a moment. While Sakura was flattered by this attention on the part of the woman she loved it was started to wear at her nerves. Mainly because she knew it was nothing more than worry on the behalf of one friend for another.  
"For the last time," Sakura groaned. "I'm fine. I'm going to go talk to Akane. If that's okay with you!" Shaking her head irately Sakura joined Akane and her friends who were discussing the upcoming gymnastics tournament.  
"What's with her?" Ukyo muttered to herself.  
"I dunno Ucchan," murmured Ranma thoughtfully. "But I think Sakura might actually like Kodachi."  
"You're kidding! That jackass?" Cried Ukyo. "She tried to poison her!"  
Shrugging Ranma stared at Sakura who was now talking with Ryoga. "They're both martial artists. We're not the most normal people. We can accept certain unusual aspects of a person that other people won't. Take your Jusenkyo curse... didn't I accept that pretty easily?" Ukyo nodded warily at this. All their curses had been met with understanding from the others. "Besides," Ranma wore a sly grin. "Dachi is pretty cute."  
Ukyo snorted at this and Ranma peered into her sandalwood eyes. "Are you jealous?" He questioned softly.  
"J-jealous?" Stammered Ukyo. "Of Kodachi? Of course not! Why would I be jealous? Sakura and I are just friends! I l-lo.. I have you Ranchan. Why would-"  
"Hey, hey..." Said Ranma soothingly. "Calm down. I didn't mean it to sound like an accusation. It would make sense that you'd be a little jealous. You and Sakura were together for awhile and our relationship has only just begun."  
Smiling softly Ukyo tucked herself under Ranma's arm to snuggle closer to him. "Thank you," she sighed. "For being so understanding. But it isn't necessary. It isn't jealousy I feel. It's more... a sinking feeling. I have it when I'm around Kodachi. I just don't trust her Ranchan."  
"And you don't want someone you can't trust chasing after Sakura," Ranma supplied. The couple were walking towards the school behind Akane and the others.  
"Exactly," replied Ukyo giving him a warm smile. "Sakura is one of my few friends Ranchan. I don't have many and I tend to be pretty protective of the ones I've got. The problem is, I have no right to stop Kodachi from going after her. I've given up any claim to Sakura by being with you. It also doesn't help my situation that Sakura is angry at me for some reason. Probably involving Kodachi..."  
Pausing in his approach Ranma uttered, "You speak of the devil..."  
"What?" Ukyo questioned baffled. Following her iizanuke's gaze she spotted the lithe figure of Kodachi landing in front of Akane. "Why that little..." She hissed.

"Akane my dear," Kodachi began sweetly. "How goes your training in the upcoming event? Well I hope? I would be most disappointed if I did not face a challenge in you."  
"I bet," Akane smirked. "It's going well Dachi. Ryochan is training me and he says I'll be ready in no time."  
"Indeed?" Queried Kodachi with interest. Circling Ryoga she studied him carefully. "Quite a fine specimen of masculinity Akane. Well done. I'm pleased you picked a creature of some prospect." Ryoga released high pitched nervous laughter on this comment. Before Kodachi could question Akane about this reaction a voice demanded.  
"And what are you doing here?!"  
The group turned to face a raging Ukyo whose battle aura was once again flaring. Sakura watched intrigued. It was the third time she'd seen her former lover's aura and two instances had occurred due to Kodachi. Why is she so angry? Wondered Sakura. She wasn't able to contemplate this further because her thoughts were interrupted by her arm being clutched. Green eyes blinked as she saw Kodachi hanging onto her wearing a sensuous expression.  
"Why I came to see my beloved Sakura of course!" Explained Kodachi winsomely. Facing Sakura now she proffered a single black rose. "I apologize for the interruption we had last night my love." Saying interruption, Kodachi fixed her gaze on the fuming Ukyo. "Be sure it that it won't happen again next time we meet?" Kodachi was now tenderly tracing the jawline of the street fighter who looked flattered.  
Snarling now, Ukyo drew a miniature spatula and flung it at Kodachi who nimbly evaded it. Leaping onto the high wall surrounding Furinkan the dark gymnast whirled around to declare, "Until we meet again Sakura darling!"  
Bounding away, the usual trail of black rose petals followed her along with the peels of her high maniac laughter.  
"Oooh!" Raged Ukyo. The echoing laughter grating her nerves. "She's nuts!"  
"Naturally," stated Kuno calmly. Ranma jumped visibly at the appearance of his friend. It seemed at times that the kendoist could emerge from nowhere. "Kuonji Ukyo, my goddess of okonomiyaki. It would be most wise if whatever grudge you bear against my sister be forgotten. She is not entirely in her wits and such an enemy is wily."  
"Oh yeah?" Asked Ukyo curiously. "How wily?"  
"Most," Kuno said solemnly. "It is also advisable that you do not object to her current infatuation for your boon companion Sakura. My sister's whims are not taken lightly and interference in her quest of the heart will be objected to harshly if continued. She is not adverse to using her schooling in the art of alchemy for unethical means."  
Whirling around Kuno faced Akane who stared at him warily. "And you, Tendo Akane! Already a vision of you in your leotard drives me to madness! I await your battle in the rhythmic gymnastics tournament eagerly."  
Turning the kendoist walked slowly into the school building with the rest of the group following suit. All except Sakura who stood staring at the black rose Kodachi had given her. Tipping her gaze upwards green eyes locked on the direction Kodachi disappeared into. Wearing a soft smile Sakura moved to walk inside.

Inside the dojo Akane was continuing her training with Ukyo. Ryoga being absent after having once again wandered off, this time in gym class, for parts unknown. Currently Ukyo was stealthily evading Akane's ribbon which was, as Ryoga had said, improving rapidly. Wearing a silly grin Ukyo used the momentum of her heels to leap towards the high ceiling and hang upside down from the rafters. A mischievous glint in sandalwood eyes she systematically dropped several miniature spatulas, to form a circle around Akane, trapping her in essence.  
"Hey!" Complained Akane, staring at the cage of small spatulas. "You're supposed to be helping me train."  
"Oh, I think you've trained enough," Ukyo replied while falling gracefully in front of Akane. "You're much better than you were only yesterday. I have no doubt whatsoever that you'll wipe the ring with Kodachi."  
Pausing to gaze at Ukyo thoughtfully Akane questioned, "Just what is with you two anyway? That was some display you pulled today at school."  
Sighing deeply Ukyo looked up from gathering her tiny weapons. "I don't know how to explain it Akane. I realize that she's your friend but..." Trailing off Ukyo searched for a polite wording. "I don't trust her. She just gives me the creeps, okay? I'm sorry if that doesn't make any sense but I don't understand it much either. I just get a bad feeling when she's around."  
Mulling over this Akane finally met sandalwood eyes and murmured, "Well, I can't say I haven't heard that before. Dachi doesn't exactly inspire overwhelming feelings of love in most people. I'm really her only friend. She and Sakura are getting along though..." Ukyo visibly tensed at this.  
Inclining her dark head to one side Akane studied her friend closely. On the mention of Sakura and Kodachi together the normally easygoing Ukyo became a bundle of nerves. Watching her carefully Akane noted a steady tick in the brunette's jaw.  
"You're jealous," stated Akane with astonishment.  
"I'm not jealous!" Ukyo cried desperately. Running her fingers through thick brown hair she muttered, "Why does everyone keep saying that? I am NOT jealous! I just don't trust Kodachi around Sakura that's all. If someone stable was interested in her, sure fine, no problem. But your friend is a certifiable lunatic."  
Taken aback by the forceful tone in which Ukyo spoke Akane shook her head. "Whatever," she murmured. "It doesn't matter to me either way. Can we start training now?"  
"Gladly sugar," replied Ukyo moving into battle stance. Mimicking this action Akane readied for combat when a tiny form entering the dojo caught her eye.  
"Ryochan!" Exclaimed Akane overjoyed. Dashing past Ukyo she picked up Ryoga piglet who looked weary with exhaustion. "Where have you been?"  
"Tokyo University rules," Ukyo said dryly. She read the bumper sticker stuck to his yellow bandanna. "You got kidnapped by some fraternity guys, huh?"  
Nodding his head venomously Ryoga piglet squealed angrily. "Don't worry," soothed Akane. "Tomorrow you can back there with Sakura and roam the campus until you find the people who bothered you."  
"Bothered him?" Ukyo snickered. "More like pickled him alive. Check it out... he reeks of alcohol. They let you into their stash of sake Ryoga?"  
Bending her head slightly Akane smelled the small figure of Ryoga piglet. Gazing at him a bit shocked Akane shook her head. "Doesn't matter! He didn't have anything to do with it. They made you drink it, right Ryochan?"  
At this question Ryoga could only offer a wide desperate grin that caused Ukyo to chuckle. "Maybe you ought to put in for membership at that fraternity Ryoga. Chug-a-lug..." Ukyo continued to snicker although both Akane and Ryoga piglet were glaring at her.  
Sniffing tersely Akane crossed the dojo to set Ryoga gently down on the floor. "Just watch this quick match then we'll get some hot water so you can give me advice, okay?" Ryoga piglet nodded his affirmation and Akane smiled.  
Facing off Ukyo barely had time to blink when Akane came barreling at her. Unfortunately, the dark girl didn't look to see if her path was clear. On stepping forward her right foot landed unsteadily on the ball they'd been practicing with earlier. In a swift and thunderous action Akane flew high into the air only to promptly crash to the ground again.  
Stunned for only a moment both Ukyo and Ryoga went running to Akane who was holding back tears. Gazing at her friend with concern Ukyo had her all too familiar sinking feeling again.

Averting shimmering green eyes Sakura eyed the shadow that had been trailing her halfway through her daily run around the Nerima district. Screeching to a halt the street fighter whirled around, her long white bandanna flying, to announce. "You know... the idea following someone is based on being unobtrusive. By me noticing you I'd say you really aren't doing that good a job."  
Chilling high pitched laughter filled the night air and a shiver ran down Sakura's spine. Instantly she knew exactly who it was pursuing her.  
"Kodachi?" Sakura questioned hesitantly.  
Stepping out of the shadows the dark gymnast wore the usual smug look on her sharp features. Upon seeing her Sakura released a loud sigh.  
"Do you do this to everyone or am I special?" Asked Sakura with a playful twinkle in her eyes.  
Smiling Kodachi replied, "Special is a poor description for your charms of which there are many but it is accurate enough to illustrate why I'm following you." Her face became serious and the gymnast stepped forward in a tentative movement. "I wish to apologize for using that paralysis gas on you. It was..." Kodachi searched mentally for the correct wording. "Wrong. It was wrong."  
Blinking at this uncharacteristic change in personality Sakura responded, "Hey, it's okay. I mean, you didn't do any permanent damage..." Shooting Kodachi a roughish smile Sakura attempted to put her companion at ease. "I'm going to head back to the dojo. Want to come and see how Akane is getting along?" The dark gymnast visibly relaxed at the question and nodded in quiet concession. They walked in the cool night air in compatible silence for several blocks before Sakura worked enough courage to question.  
"Why did you use that gas on me anyway? It wasn't like you needed it." At the second statement Kodachi looked stunned for a moment.  
"I was unaware that it was unnecessary," replied Kodachi softly. "As I said that night, my favors are usually taken harshly by those I grant them to. I expected such a reaction in you and did not wish to risk suffering through such a trial again. So I chose to incapacitate you to diminish the pain on both our parts."  
Sakura reflected on this for a few moments. Lifting green eyes she studied Kodachi closely. In the pale light of the moon her features were softened and gymnast no longer seemed distant. The gentle person underneath the haughty veneer of confidence was shining through and Sakura appreciated that Kodachi trusted her to reveal this.  
"Well," Sakura entwined her fingers with Kodachi's, who was shocked at having her hand held. "Don't ever use that stuff on me again, okay? If you want a kiss, just say so, or take initiative."  
Snapping out of her shock Kodachi formed a wicked smile. "Take initiative, you say?" She purred. "I like the sound of that..."  
Chuckling Sakura replied, "I thought you might."  
Entering the dojo the street fighter blinked at the stillness of her temporary home. It was never this quiet. Not even in the late hours of the evening. There was always some kind of commotion. Retaining peace was impossible in a house with so many boarders. Just as Sakura was adjusting to the unusual lull in the normal pandemonium a loud scream of frustration pierced the air.  
Meeting each others gaze the companions both identified the person behind the scream, "Akane!" Breaking into a run they rushed inside the dojo to discover what had disrupted the short lived serenity this time.

The inhabitants of Akane's room winced at the loud scream she emitted upon attempting to stand. Unofficial dojo doctor Kasumi sighed deeply as she guided her younger sibling back to her bed to sit.  
"Akane," Kasumi chastised gently. "Don't try to stand. I already told you what your ankle needs rest. The sprain won't be healed for nearly a day or so. Until then you'll just have to take it easy."  
Falling back onto her bed Akane grumbled her agreement. After her accident Ukyo had rushed her into the house so Kasumi could look at her injury. The eldest Tendo sister had plans to become a doctor before the death of their mother. Plans she had to abandon to take responsibility for the daily duties of the household. In her spare time Kasumi contented herself by reading the latest medical journals and texts. Studying the art of healing through independent methods outside the traditional system.  
Most of the house was gathered inside Akane's small room with the exception of Soun and Genma who were playing their nightly game of shogi. While Nodoka had left to attend her weekly fencing class.  
"You're such a klutz Akane," Nabiki stated dryly. She was calculating the financial affect of the accident on her pocket computer. "Do you have any idea how this is going to alter the odds on the fight? Your substitute had better be good... that's all I can say."  
"Substitute?" Questioned Akane puzzled.  
"Duh Akane," said Ranma. He was leaning against the far wall by Ukyo. "You don't expect to still compete in the match against Dachi do you?"  
"Well I... I hadn't really thought about it..." Akane trailed off, a brooding expression on her face.  
"Ranma is right Akane," Ryoga announced firmly. Crossing the room he sat on the edge of her bed. "You're in no condition to fight. It would be best if you chose a substitute for the tournament."  
"It isn't that simple," sighed Akane wearily. "Where I am going to find someone only a day before the match who is a good martial artist and looks nice in a leotard?"  
All in the room formed similar thoughtful faces as they contemplated this question. Simultaneously they all focused on the form of Ukyo.  
"Hey!" Yelped the okonomiyaki chef. "There's no way I'm putting on a leotard. What if I get splashed, huh? The reputation of the Anything Goes school would be in the toilet. Uh-uh. No way am I-"  
"Akane!" Cried Kodachi as she rushed into the room with Sakura close behind. "What happened?"  
Blushing with embarrassment Akane replied, "I had a little accident while training."  
"Will you be able to compete tomorrow?" Kodachi asked softly. She was now kneeling at her beside.  
At this question Ukyo averted her glare from Sakura, who was squirming uncomfortably under it, to Kodachi. Sandalwood eyes narrowed. "That's it," she hissed. More loudly she declared, "Ryoga!" Pointing at the lost boy who stared at her with confusion Ukyo continued. "Get up. We're doing an all night training session. Akane," Ukyo said boring her gaze into the other girl. "You have yourself a substitute." Locking on Kodachi now Ukyo smiled harshly. "You're in for one hell of a match sugar. Because, unlike Akane, I have no problem whatsoever about kicking your ass."  
Rising to her full height Kodachi raised an eyebrow looking skeptical. "Is that so?" She asked, sounding totally unimpressed. "Perhaps you might care to stake something of value on the outcome of the match then? After all," she smiled sweetly. "You are going kick my ass."  
Sandalwood eyes narrowed by another fraction. "Fine," Ukyo said slowly. "What do you want to wager?"  
"Sakura," Kodachi declared smugly.  
"Wait a minute..." Began Sakura nervously. She stood between the two girls who didn't notice her presence.  
"You got it!" Announced Ukyo. Interrupting Sakura and pushing her aside. Poking Kodachi in the chest Ukyo stated. "I win and you leave Sakura alone. No more freaky black roses, no more stalking her, nothing! Understand?"  
"Perfectly," replied Kodachi. "And when I triumph over you I shall demand that you cease all interference in my relationship with the beauteous Sakura. Agreed?" The black rose proffered her hand to Ukyo as formal consent.  
Ukyo reluctantly took her hand and shook in a short strong movement before exiting the room. "C'mon Ryoga," Ukyo ordered. "Now we really have something to work for."  
Leaping upwards Ryoga shot Akane a bemused look before following after Ukyo along with Ranma. Kodachi meanwhile was now sliding open the window to Akane's room. Perched on the edge of it she turned to offer a kind smile that was not seen by most.  
"A speedy recovery to you my dearest friend," said Kodachi warmly. Gazing at Sakura she continued. "Have no fear. I will thoroughly thrash my new opponent. As Kuonji said so aptly earlier, I also have no qualms about her destruction that I would have had about Akane's." Finished speaking, the gymnast leapt out the window calling. "It should make for an interesting match."  
Rid of the future combatants the Tendo sisters stared at the frozen form of Kurasawa Sakura. Slowly but surely over the past minutes her chi energy had been rising. It was now glowing with incredible strength. "HOW," hissed the street fighter through her formerly clenched jaw. "In the hell did that just happen?!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Eleven-

"I can't believe you stayed up all night," Akane said with exasperation. They were walking together to the locker rooms for Ukyo to change into her leotard for the match. All the others were already waiting in the gym. All except for Ryoga, who had disappeared last night heading back to the room he shared with Ranma.  
Ukyo shrugged to adjust the heavy backpack she wore. "I had to get my battle plan ready Akane. I've done some research on your little friend. If she can get away with using hidden weapons than so can I."  
"Battle plan?" Asked Akane rolling her eyes. "Don't you think you're taking this jealousy of Kodachi a little far?"  
"I TOLD you!" Ukyo yelled. She whirled around to point a finger in Akane's face, who was unaffected by Ukyo's anger. She had seen scarier outbursts by gazing at her own reflection in the mirror. "I'm not jealous of her! I just don't trust her. She's a scheming witch and I'm not letting her sink her claws into Sakura. End story!"  
Shaking her head Akane moved past Ukyo as she opened the door to the locker room. "Whatever you say," she murmured. Brown eyes locked on a bouquet of black roses lying on a bench. "Uh-oh." Breathed Akane. Pushing Ukyo back she slammed the door shut. "Get away!" She cried while covering the door with her body.  
"What'd you do that for?" Questioned Ukyo irately.  
Ignoring this query Akane stared intensely at her wrist watch. After a minute had passed she breathed a loud sigh of relief then opened the door again. "Sleeping gas," Akane informed. "I nearly forgot how Dachi likes to spring it on people as a mild warning."  
"Sleeping gas, huh? Well it sure woke me up," Ukyo said sarcastically. "Come on, I'll just change clothes in the girls bathroom. Hopefully that rose throwing jackass hasn't rigged those too."  
Following her companion Akane smirked. "Wouldn't a unisex bathroom be a better choice?" She questioned.

"Really? You're sure this is St. Hebereke's school for girls?" Questioned Ryoga dubiously.  
He had been wandering, futilely, since last night across the better part of Tokyo and had already been to six schools. The last of which, strangely enough, had a student that appeared to be the same type of oni that Sakura transformed into. A nice enough girl, she told Ryoga all about her planet that was populated entirely of onis, while flying him back to Nerima.  
Smiling at the memory Ryoga made a mental note to tell Sakura all about Lum. The alien had seemed intrigued at the idea of encountering a half human half oni and he was certain Sakura would like to talk to the girl about not only her abilities but the trouble her transformation caused.  
"Yes," nodded the shy brunette student.  
"Then I made it," said Ryoga in certain amazement. "I actually made it here safely.. and on time! With my lousy sense of direction! Oh Akane." Dark brown eyes filled with tears as Ryoga clenched his hands into fists. "It's the power of love guiding me on! I know it." Looking at the student, that was nervous from his outburst, he bowed. "Thank you."  
Ryoga had barely walked a yard when he turned around. "Uhm." He began embarrassed. "Could you possibly tell me where the gym is? I'm from Furinkan and I've never been to your campus before." Lately he had taken to explaining his reasons for asking directions. It seemed to help the people he talked to in relating to him.  
"Sure," said the brunette easily. "Just take a left at the end of the main walkway we're on. The gym is the first building you see. Can't miss it," the brunette smiled.  
"Take a left. Okay.." Murmured Ryoga as he slowly processed these instructions. "Thank you!" He repeated cheerily before walking away.  
Watching the handsome, but somewhat strange, boy depart the brunette observed with some confusion as he took a sharp right when the walkway ended. Oh well, she thought bemused, he said he was from Furinkan. I'm sure he can take care of himself.  
It was well known to all in the Nerima district that the Furinkan high was practically a reform school that housed nothing but martial artists. Anyone who attended it had to possess some degree of fighting skill or be fed to wolves. At least.. that's what the rumor mill said.  
Sighing, the brunette thought of the handsome lost boy again before heading towards the gym. As a loyal student of St. Hebereke she wasn't about to miss the first match of their pride and joy, the black rose, Kuno Kodachi.

"Why..." Moaned Sakura warily as she took in the capacity crowd that was overflowing inside the St. Hebereke gym. "Are all these people here?"  
"Must be here to share your misery," drawled Nabiki. "I'm just grateful we have these great ringside seats. It's nice to have close connections to everyone involved in a match. Such as both fighters and the reason they're fighting." Sakura glared at the smirking brunette before sighing.  
"You do realize this is totally medieval?" Sakura complained. "I'm a person, not a possession! They can't fight over me like some kind of prize. I do have a say in my own life you know. I hate this!"  
"I dunno," murmured Ranma. "I think I'd enjoy two gorgeous ladies fighting over me. Especially if one of them was Ucchan."  
Chuckling, Genma gave a friendly slap to his son's backside. "Well said Ranma!" He declared. "Well said! There is reason to be proud at being battled over. It shows your own worth to others."  
Shooting a hard look at her husband, who paled immediately, Nodoka intervened. "I agree with Sakura's viewpoint Ranma. Ukyo and Kodachi have no right at all to decide her future for her. It displays a horrible lack of respect on their part."  
"Aw Mom." Ranma groaned. "It isn't like that. Ucchan is just looking out for Sakura." Focusing on the street fighter he gazed at her with serious blue eyes. "She doesn't trust Dachi. This whole thing is about how much she cares for you. Not about her disrespecting you. They both want to prove to the other that they're right in their opinions. You know that.. right?"  
"I guess," relented Sakura. "But I wish they could've resolved it in a more reserved manner than a public sports event. I mean, they have television crews here for the Kami's sake!" Sakura swept her hand in a grand gesture towards the cameras. As she did her eyes locked on the departing Nabiki. "Where are you going?" Sakura questioned.  
Tilting her head to one side Nabiki offered a sly grin. "I'm going to make some business connections. After all, who wouldn't pay for inside information on both combatants and the prize itself?"  
"I'm not a prize!" Cried Sakura in desperation.  
Nabiki shrugged as a response then slipped into the crowd to pursue her targets. Watching the middle Tendo walk away Ranma shaded his eyes. "Hey.." He began in wondrous tones. "ESPN is here."  
"Why me?" Sakura moaned.

"I should've found the gym by now.." Ryoga said while surveying his surroundings. They looked somewhat similar but he couldn't tell if he had already gone through this area of the campus already.  
Scratching the back of his head Ryoga pondered the directions he'd been given over fifteen minutes ago. He taken a right like she'd said.. because his left was her right and that was what she meant when she said take a left... right? His face constricted in thought while wandering along the small dirt walkway beside the large science building. Ryoga had barely paused a second when a stream of cold water descended upon him.  
Now a piglet, Ryoga looked upwards at two school girls, one holding an empty bucket, and squealed angrily at them. Slumping his tiny shoulders he pondered how he would find the gym, not to mention some hot water, in this form. It was then that a pair of gentle hands lifted him up and he was gazing into the smiling face of a St. Hebereke student.  
Glancing around he saw that there was three of them. All smiling widely and cooing at him. Ryoga sighed inwardly. He had no idea why but most girls wanted to keep him as a pet when he was a piglet. The event was disturbing when it happened. Fortunately though, with the help of his new friends keeping a watchful eye Ryoga had been mostly able to avoid the instance. Mostly. This obviously wasn't going to be one of those times.  
Oh well, lamented Ryoga mentally. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll take me to the gym for the match. Then I can sneak away and find the others. Or they'll spot me.  
His attention shifted as he felt himself being passed to another person. Tipping his head upwards Ryoga gazed into the violet eyes of Kuno Kodachi and released a high pitched squeal of desperation.

"Welcome to the martial arts rhythmic gymnastics match of the decade! St. Hebereke's school for girls vs. Furinkan high school! This will be a match to remember. That much is for certain!" Exclaimed the booming voice of the match announcer from her ringside booth.  
"Truer words have never been spoken," stated Kuno as he took his seat beside Ranma.  
Blinking at his friend Ranma commented, "About time you showed up. I was starting to think you weren't coming."  
"Preposterous!" Snorted Kuno arrogantly. "I would sooner disregard attendance to this event than I would slice my own limbs from my person! What sort of simpleton do you think Kuno Tatewaki to be that he would abstain from an opportunity to see the fair Tendo Akane in a leotard?!"  
"Actually Kuno.." Ranma said carefully.  
Ranma didn't really want to be the one to tell Kuno that Ukyo had replaced Akane in the match. It still annoyed Ranma that his friend had made his iinazuke one of his targets for affection. At times he could hardly restrain himself from attacking the guy.  
The roaring voice of the announcer drowned out the rest of Ranma's sentence. "And the challenger is entering the gym!" As the announcer shouted this Ukyo appeared hefting a large backpack. She wore the usual brown bandoleer slung across her shoulder with her battle spatula hanging on the back. In replacement of the usual assortment of miniature spatulas there were several clubs attached to the front. Akane closely followed Ukyo with her eyes darting around the gym.  
Tossing the backpack to Akane in an easy motion Ukyo leapt into the air to execute a spectacular flip while unsheathing her battle spatula. Upon landing the battle spatula hit the ring with a resounding clang. The effect of the airborne maneuver was instantaneous and the audience burst into loud applause.  
"Well, it looks like the challenger is full of energy! But will she be this confident once the match has started?" The announcer's voice echoed throughout the gym.  
"Ah!" Shouted Kuno desperately. Leaping to his feet he gawked Ukyo in her tight blue leotard. "It is none other than Kuonji Ukyo! My goddess of okonomiyaki! Saotome!" Kuno hissed. Whirling around he snatched Ranma up by the collar of his white tanktop. "Why did you not inform me that Kuonji Ukyo had replaced Akane in these proceedings?!"  
Ranma grasped Kuno's wrists to stop the kendoist from shaking him again. "Didn't seem important," Ranma replied dryly.  
Grumbling at what he thought to be a weak excuse Kuno took his seat slowly. Narrowing tawny eyes he focused on an object unseen by most. Chuckling softly Kuno produced a pair of sunglasses. Pushing them up the bridge of his nose he ignored Ranma's curious gaze.  
"Okay." Ranma said humorously. "I give. I gotta know. What's the deal with the shades Kuno?"  
Tipping his head to one side Kuno smiled smugly. "I would divulge the answer to your most inane query friend Saotome yet there would be no point in the matter. Move your gaze forward and all shall be explained."  
Ranma dismissed this vague explanation as another oddity of his friend. Turning to face forward blue eyes unwittingly focused ahead as Kuno had instructed. They were overcome by an intense blaze of light encompassing the gym.  
When the light finally faded, along with the temporary blindness it caused, the form of Kodachi could be seen being lowered from the rafters. All around her fireworks went off as Kodachi descended from the ceiling on a large wooden swing looking much like a Queen on her throne.  
Gingerly stepping off the swing Kodachi stood in her corner of the ring wearing a large smirk. The dark gymnast wore a deep purple leotard from her personal collection. Some people had found the color made her look more intimidating. Ever since she discovered that fact Kodachi had made it a habit to dress in darker color schemes. Meeting the controlled gaze of her opponent Kodachi decided that Ukyo definitely wasn't intimidated.  
In fact, she wasn't sure what the other girl was feeling. Usually Kodachi was good at sensing the emotions of others but she was drawing a blank as she gazed into the eyes of Kuonji Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef kept a calm mask of disinterest. The only sign of distress being her fingers tapping continually against the handle of her large battle spatula.

"In the blue corner we have the challenger! From Furinkan high school Kuonji Ukyo!" As the announcer shouted this Ukyo moved to face the audience and waved a few times while smiling widely.  
"And last, but certainly not least, in the red corner we have the champion! From St. Hebereke's school for girls, the black rose. Kuno Kodachi!" While this was announced Kodachi turned to the audience and threw her patented black roses to them.  
"The combatants are going through last minute preparations before the match begins. This particular fight has a personal note to it, making it almost a duel, for the two fighters. It seems that they've willingly staked a prize on the outcome of this match. Whoever wins will possess the unknown prize, which our sources have unfortunately been unable to identify. Talk about adding incentive to winning! As the old saying goes.. to the victor goes the spoils. Or in this case the prize!" Finished the announcer loudly. Looking into the audience she scratched her head. For some reason every time she had said prize a shrieking sound was heard.  
Oh well, she thought, this crowd does have people from Furinkan. And it isn't like St. Hebereke is the most normal school either. Turning back to the match she saw the combatants were receiving instructions from the referee.  
"And we're back! The referee is giving the guidelines of the match to the opponents and lets hope they follow them! It would be quite the let down if anyone should get disqualified due to legalities!"

Ukyo quickly pulled away after going through the customary handshake. She didn't want to have contact with the black rose longer than she had to. A moment longer and Ukyo would've unsheathed her battle spatula to attack.  
Raising a dark eyebrow at this action Kodachi studied Ukyo curiously. "My, my," she purred. "Should I be insulted? Oh well. rejection only gives me more reason to do this!"  
Blinking sandalwood eyes Ukyo observed with some confusion as Kodachi began to twirl her ribbon in a large circular motion. As she did so thousands of black rose petals swirled out of the ribbon. Ukyo winced as she felt a sudden sharp pinch at her wrist. When the rose petals fell away she wore a heavy metal shackle around her wrist. Lifting up the heavy chain that was attached to it Ukyo gazed into the angry eyes of Ryoga piglet.  
"Ryoga?" Questioned Ukyo incredulously. Glancing from him to the shackle around her wrist she smirked. "I guess this is divine retribution for when you handcuffed us together during our first match." As a response Ryoga squealed loudly while glaring at Ukyo irately. "What? You don't think deja vu is funny Ryoga?" Picking up the black piglet Ukyo set him on her shoulder. "I'll get you out of this as soon as I can, okay? Just hang on and behave yourself. I have a fight to win."  
"Talking to a pig?" Kodachi cried before laughing in her high pitched tones. "How foolish. I will surely defeat you Kuonji! Sakura is mine!"  
Gritting her teeth Ukyo moved into attack position and the match was ready to begin.

"And it seems that the champion has cleverly attached a miniature black piglet to a chain and has shackled it to the challenger Kuonji Ukyo! She doesn't seem happy about it but who can really blame her? Lucky for the champion Kuno pigs are legal! While we're on the legalities of the sport here are the match rules!"  
Pulling out a sheet of paper the announcer scanned the short list of regulations for this match. It seemed to her that every time she worked the sport got more and more out of control. Pretty soon there wouldn't be any rules left at all. She didn't know the reasoning behind the changes but they sure brought in an audience.  
"The only legal attacks are with tools and there is no time limit on the fight. The match will go on until one of the combatants faces a knock out or are forced outside the ring. That's it! Not a lot to remember for our two fighters! Lets go back to the match as our opponents face off!"

"I won't go easy on you. Back out now, while you still can," stated Ukyo coolly. Skilled hands snapped a dark blue ribbon into use and Ukyo whispered. "Hang on tight Ryoga. Don't get involved unless you have to." Ryoga piglet nodded in affirmation while clutching tightly to the material of her leotard.  
"How very kind of you to worry," mocked Kodachi. "But I'll be perfectly fine dear!" Crying this she shot ahead her ribbon extended in a straight formation. In a strong downward stroke the ribbon descended, acting much like a metal bar.  
Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to set Ryoga free and help her own odds Ukyo yanked the heavy chain into the air to block the ribbon. It hit the chain making a loud clanging sound and Ukyo narrowed her eyes.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed. "That's a metal bar not a ribbon!" Turning to the referee Ukyo shouted, "Ref! She's using a metal bar!"  
"Sorry," replied the referee in dull tones. "The tools she's using are legal."  
Before Ukyo could respond to this the metal bar came down again. This time hitting her on the head. Wincing Ukyo focused on Kodachi who wore a wide smile.  
"It would be best if you paid attention to me during the match my dear," Kodachi advised winsomely. "At this rate the darling Sakura is sure to be mine!"  
Releasing a low growl Ukyo unsheathed her battle spatula and took several wide swings at Kodachi who barely dodged the oncoming attack. "Who the hell made the darling Sakura yours anyway?!" Leaping into the air Ukyo pulled the battle spatula back in a strong movement. Lowering it down towards where Kodachi stood. "She might not even want you! Ever think of that?!"  
Bounding out of the path of Ukyo's battle spatula Kodachi formed a thoughtful expression. Jumping on top one of the corner poles Kodachi pointed the metal bar at Ukyo.  
"I finally understand!" Kodachi cried triumphantly. "You're jealous! That is why you persistently interfere in my relationship with Sakura. It all makes sense now!"  
"I am not," Ukyo clenched her jaw. "Jealous!" Dropping her battle spatula in a sudden movement Ukyo snatched the heavy chain Ryoga was attached to. Her tiny companion released a fearful squeal as his body was flung into the air. Spinning the chain up high Ukyo sent Ryoga flying in a circular pattern aimed at Kodachi's head.  
Moving her head back each time Ryoga piglet made his pass Kodachi smiled. "Doth who protests too much friend Kuonji. I do believe I've hit the nail on the head."  
"I am not," Ukyo hissed. Increasing her strength she sent Ryoga piglet flying at higher speeds. "Your friend!"  
Having no time to react Kodachi was helpless to stop Ryoga piglet from slamming into the side of her face. With a loud crash the black rose fell the ring floor. Smirking Ukyo was able to enjoy this a moment before Ryoga piglet began attacking her for using him that way.

"Ryochan!" Exclaimed Akane from the sidelines.  
"She's certainly out of control," commented Nabiki dryly. "Using her own friends as weapons in the match. That is a definite novelty." Focusing on her sister Akane blinked.  
"Nabchan? Why are you down here?" Akane asked. She turned away from the insanity of the ring.  
"I needed to confer with some business associates about the future commodities involved in the events of this little interaction," Nabiki explained smoothly. Turning calm hazel eyes to the large backpack that rested near Akane she continued. "The secret battle plan, eh?"  
Akane groaned. "Yeah. Ucchan seems bound and determined to turn Dachi's usual plan against her." A twinkle appeared in brown eyes as Akane considered something. "So," she smirked. "How is Sakura taking this?"

"I can't believe this!" Screamed Sakura balling her hands into fists. "She hit Dachi in the head with Ryochan!" Turning to Ranma she questioned in disbelief. "Is this just a sudden trend? Because Ukyo never did this back in Kyoto!"  
Still wondering at Sakura using Kodachi's given nickname Ranma scooted back. "Far as I know this is the first time Ucchan has ever hit anyone in the head with a pig," he offered wryly. "I dunno about a trend."  
Taking her seat Sakura shot Ranma a dirty look. "She and I are going to talk when this is over," she muttered lowly.  
"Don't forget about Dachi," added Ranma helpfully. The last thing he wanted was Ukyo getting saddled with all the responsibility for this fiasco in Sakura's eyes.  
"Oh don't worry," Sakura assured. "She's going to get an earful too."  
The pair exchanged a look of solemn agreement and turned back to observe the match. It was then that Kuno suddenly shouted, "Kuonji Ukyo my love!" Then bounded towards the ring below.  
"What's he up to?" Wondered Ranma.

"You wicked, wicked girl," breathed Kodachi as she rose to her feet. Moving closer to Ukyo she stared deeply into sandalwood eyes. "You too love Sakura! Is that it?!"  
"W-what?" Blanched Ukyo.  
"You do love Sakura!" Kodachi affirmed. Violet eyes narrowed. "Isn't Ranma enough for you?!" Retrieving a pair of clubs Kodachi swiftly began an attack against Ukyo.  
Still lost as to what Kodachi was talking about, Ukyo blocked the attack using the heavy chain. Suddenly a large figure appeared before her, taking the brunt of Kodachi's attack. Blinking Ukyo focused on the fallen figure of Kuno.  
"Kuno?" She questioned. "What're you doing here?"  
"Brother dear," whispered Kodachi. Lifting her gaze she screeched at Ukyo. "This is all your fault!"  
Just as Kodachi was about to attack again Kuno leapt to his feet. He clutched Ukyo's hands in his own. "Kuonji Ukyo, my goddess of okonomiyaki," he said reverently. "Tell me! Is it true? Do you love not only Ranma and the wretched ponytailed boy but also your boon companion Sakura?! Tell me the truth! I must know!"  
Ryoga piglet released a low giggle of sorts at this demand and Ukyo groaned. "Look," she stated slowly. "I want the best for Sakura. We were very close once and-"  
"Very close?" Kodachi questioned suspiciously. "What do you mean by very close?"  
Sighing deeply Ukyo realized she was stuck. I might as well just say the truth and be done with it, she considered. Glancing into the audience she locked eyes with Sakura. The street fighter seemed to know what she was going to do next and nodded her approval. Looking to Ranma she smiled as he offered his answer by giving a thumbs up signal.  
"What I mean," began Ukyo. She was now focusing on both Kunos. "Is that Sakura and I used to date. We were a couple once and I still care very much for her."  
The reaction was immediate. Kuno fainted and Kodachi started to scream. Sighing inwardly Ukyo bent down to sling Kuno over her shoulder. Dumping him outside the ring Ukyo barely dodged the razor hoop thrown by Kodachi.  
"That's it!" Growled Ukyo. In a swift movement she pulled two clubs from her bandoleer. "No more games."

"Swell," Nabiki said sardonically. "Ucchan just gave away my inside information. Excuse me while I go hide from my business associates."  
Akane watched her sister walk away for several moments before turning back to the match. Ryoga seemed to be hanging in there. In fact, she thought humorously, it looks like he's almost having fun. The black piglet was clinging obstinately to Ukyo's shoulder wearing a wide toothy grin.  
Brown eyes widened as Kodachi began her attack of a thousand clubs. Akane had been keeping an indifferent attitude during the match but she couldn't do that now. Not when she knew the secret behind one of the most dangerous attacks of Ukyo's opponent.  
"Ucchan!" Called Akane loudly.  
The okonomiyaki chef tilted her head Akane's way. To gain an advantage in battling Kodachi's attack of a thousand clubs Ukyo was on the ring ropes. Still combating the attack with her one lone club Ukyo gazed at Akane as she tossed a ball her way.  
Leaping into the air Ukyo gave the ball a powerful blow, sending it flying towards Kodachi and her attack. Akane smiled softly as the clubs of the black rose went scattering to the floor and nodded her acceptance of Ukyo's shouted thanks.

"And champion Kuno's attack of a thousand clubs is a complete bust!" Shouted the announcer from her ringside booth. With wide eyes she observed as Kodachi snatched the bell sitting on her table with her ribbon.  
"The champion pulls a bell into the play! Challenger Kuonji blocks with a pig! The pig doesn't seem too happy but that's to be expected! How clever.. the champion Kuno has now commandeered a chair!" Scooting backwards the announcer froze as Ukyo's ribbon extended to pull her desk into the ring.  
"Okay.." The announcer began warily. Her sound equipment was now sitting on her lap. "The challenger has retaliated with a desk! And the champion.. ah! How very resourceful! Champion Kuno blocks with her brother! What an exciting match this is!"

"Oh my," breathed Kasumi. "Poor Kuno-san. That must be terribly painful."  
"Don't worry about Kuno my dear Kasumi," consoled Soun. "He will be fine. As you recall, he always recovers from injuries quite swiftly."  
"Those two girls are simply out of control," Nodoka asserted. Staring at her husband she continued. "Genma. Why in the world did you encourage Ukyo to fight in this match?"  
"Training my dear," Genma smiled proudly. "This is great training for the girl. Besides, I know the master would heartily agree with my methods for training his heir!"  
Nodoka sighed. "I suppose I can't argue with that. The pervert would find enjoyment in two young girls fighting each other over another young girl."  
"Nodoka!" Genma cried looking extremely nervous. He glanced around the gym hurriedly before focusing back on his wife. "Don't say things like that," he warned. "The master could be anywhere... be anyone."  
"Hah! Go Ucchan!" Shouted Ranma, leaping to his feet. Wearing a wide grin Ranma elbowed Genma. "Did you see that Father? They had their ribbons tangled and Ucchan just let go of hers and sent Dachi flying backwards!"  
"Is that so?" Questioned Genma. Moving his attention to the match he noticed Kodachi studying them. "What is she up to now?" Genma wondered.  
In a sudden movement Kodachi sent her ribbon flying outwards to grab the kettle of hot water Genma had brought in case of an emergency.  
Watching as the kettle flew into the ring and into Kodachi's grip everyone felt a common sense of dread.  
"Ryochan!" Sakura cried in alarm, realizing what the hot water would mean for her best friend.  
"Lets hope Ryoga has good reaction time," said Ranma ruefully.

"All right cockroach girl! Lets see how you deal with the attack of the boiling water!" Exclaimed Kodachi. In her right hand she lifted the kettle of hot water ominously.  
Ryoga piglet released a high squeal of supreme fear and leapt off Ukyo's shoulder to hide behind her. Taking cue from this action Ukyo scooted away from the dark gymnast. She, of all people, understood the embarrassment in changing forms and she wasn't about to allow Ryoga to go through that humiliation now.  
"So!" Kodachi sneered. "You and that pig don't like hot water, eh?" Taking two steps closer she let loose peals of high pitched laughter.  
Akane watched the scene before her unfold with some horror. If Kodachi threw the hot water on Ukyo she would be fine but Ryochan.. Ryochan would be disgraced! Averting her eyes Akane looked out the open door to the gym and caught sight of a water sprinkler. A hose! That's it! She thought excitedly. Moving into a run Akane quickly left the gym.  
Yanking Ryoga up quickly Ukyo placed him on her shoulder again. "Hang on buddy," she whispered. "I won't let that water get anywhere near you." To Kodachi she affirmed. "Forget it you jackass! You're not going near me with that!"  
Pushing back on her toes Ukyo leapt high into the air to avoid Kodachi and the hot water. In a swift gesture Kodachi threw the kettle into the air and sliced it in half with her ribbon. This caused the hot water to go flying from the kettle towards Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef immediately retrieved her battle spatula to block the assault. A reaction installed in her after years of training.  
The battle spatula blocked a good amount of the hot water but a thin stream of water diverted around it. Managing to hit Ryoga piglet square in the face.  
As this occurred one thought echoed inside Ryoga's mind. I'm doomed, he thought. Everyone will know my terrible secret and Akane will never want me. It's over.  
Before Ryoga could sink into a pit of depression a blast of cold water hit both he and Ukyo. The impact causing Ukyo to lose his grip on his battle spatula. Sending it flying into the audience.  
As he was swept away in the stream of cold water Ryoga could barely turn his head to see Akane. She was holding the large hose, from where the water came. I'm saved! He thought happily. I'm saved and Akane did it! She does care for me! A large smile graced his piglet features.  
While Ryoga was silently rejoicing this turn of events Ukyo was fervently swimming upstream against the rush of cold water wondering what he was going to do now. Sure, Ryoga was fine, but now he was in his boy type. So much for me not embarrassing the Anything Goes school of martial arts by wearing a leotard! Ukyo thought ruefully.  
Akane meanwhile was running to the giant backpack Ukyo had brought to the match. She pulled out a small flask then ran ringside to await Ukyo's landing.  
Kodachi observed this somewhat ridiculous occurrence before throwing her razor hoop at Ukyo. The heavy flow of water had blocked any clear sight of her opponent and she had no idea Ukyo had transformed into a boy. Slicing through the water, the hoop ended the pressure Ukyo was swimming against. This allowed him and Ryoga to land gracefully to the ring floor.  
Ukyo's feet had barely hit the floor when a splash of hot water hit him square in the face. Blinking in surprise she focused on the panting figure of Akane.  
"Akane?" Ukyo asked in wonderment.  
"Flask." Akane huffed. "Of hot water..." She finished holding up the small flask that Ukyo always carried.  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Ukyo in understanding. "Thanks Akane! You're a lifesaver." Akane waved off the thanks and returned to their corner. "Man Ryoga," sighed Ukyo. Picking up the tiny piglet she set him on his designated place on her shoulder. "We are one lucky pair." Ryoga smiled widely and nodded in vigorous agreement.  
"This has gone too far," hissed Kodachi. "You have made a mockery of the sport I love so dearly! Do you truly want my darling Sakura this badly?"  
"She's NOT your darling Sakura!" Screamed Ukyo at the top of her lungs. Losing her patience Ukyo retrieved one of her clubs and lunged at Kodachi.

"I don't believe this," Sakura sighed. "Does my opinion not exist? Am I not integral to my own life decisions? Apparently not."  
Ranma was about to reply when the figure of an approaching Nabiki caught his eye. More specifically, the figure of what she carried, caught his eye.  
"Nabiki!" Ranma exclaimed while rising. "What're you doing with Ucchan's battle spatula?"  
"Divine intervention," replied Nabiki wryly. "I was defending myself against the unfounded accusations of trickery from my colleagues when suddenly. Wham! Battle spatula lands between us cutting through the cement floor."  
Handing the battle spatula to Ranma she took a seat next to Sakura. "It was quite helpful in ending our argument," Nabiki smirked. "I'll have to thank Ukyo later."  
"I guess I better hang onto it," said Ranma. Sitting again he rested the large weapon across his lap. "If Ucchan needs it I'll toss it her way."  
"Looks to me like she's doing fine son," commented Genma as he poked Ranma in the ribs.  
Turning back to the match Ranma saw that his iinazuke had somehow blocked Kodachi's attack with her feet and was lifting the dark gymnast off the ground as she pushed herself upwards with her hands.  
"Yeah," smiled Ranma. "I guess so."

Concentrating all her strength Ukyo pushed herself upwards. In one strong swift movement she thrust her legs outward while releasing her hold on Kodachi. The movement sent the black rose flying outside the ring.  
As she flew through the air Kodachi wore a smug expression. Sticking two fingers in her mouth she released a high pitched whistle. Ukyo barely kept her balance as the ring moved across the gym. Thus allowing Kodachi to land within the legal limits of the ring.  
Meeting eyes with her smirking opponent Ukyo imitated the whistle of Kodachi and the ring moved across the gym once again. Narrowing sandalwood eyes Ukyo reached for her battle spatula and discovered it was missing.

"Did the just ring move?" Sakura questioned amazed. "How in the hell did the just ring move?"  
"Dachi is taking cheating to an art form," commented Nabiki dryly. "I'm almost impressed."  
"Ucchan!" Ranma shouted loudly. Jumping to his feet he waved his iinazuke's large battle spatula. Catching her attention he smiled widely. With a powerful throw he tossed the battle spatula across the gym and into her grip.  
"That ought to even the odds," he said with smug satisfaction. Ranma observed with some confusion as Ukyo slashed at the ring mat with her primary weapon. "What's she doing?" He questioned perplexed.  
"Just watch Ranma my boy," pronounced Genma. "Your iinazuke is a sharp one. Never doubt that."  
They sat in silence as Ukyo destroyed what was left of the ring mat then leapt onto one of the corners. With a hard yank Ukyo pulled back the white covering to the mat and revealed the St. Hebereke gymnastics team.  
Nabiki whistled at this revelation. "Smooth," she smirked. "I never would've given Kodachi credit for that kind of gall if I hadn't seen it."  
"The entire team was helping Dachi cheat?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "What kind of sport is this?"  
"Saotome," called Soun from the other side of Nodoka. "Now Ukyo has barely anything to stand on. Does she have the balancing skills to win?"  
"Don't worry Tendo," Genma assured. "The girl will be fine. Trust me."

"Ah!" Cried the announcer as the St. Hebereke gymnasts ran past her in droves. "It was people power moving that ring! The entire St. Hebereke gymnastics team flees the gym! Now the combatants have only the ropes and pulls to stand on. The entire mat is gone!"  
Rearranging the mess on her lap that was her supplies for the match the announcer reread the regulations. "And the rules clearly state that the first to lose their footing loses the match! It's all come down to a test of balance!"

Hah, thought Ukyo confidently. Little do they know that mid-air combat is a specialty of not only the Anything Goes school of martial arts but my own traditional school of okonomiyaki martial arts. There's no way I can lose.  
Pushing back on her toes Ukyo jumped into the air only to be stopped by the sudden jolt of the chain attached to her wrist. Clutching to the corner pole she stared at Ryoga piglet who was gripping a ring rope nervously.  
"Ryoga!" She cried exasperated. "What in the hell did you do that for?!"  
The tiny black piglet released a series of distressed squeals which Ukyo couldn't understand. Sighing Ukyo crouched on the pole and gazed at him.  
"Okay, okay," Ukyo amended. "Calm down. I'm not mad at you but I have a fight to win and I can't do it without your help. Understand?" Ryoga piglet met their eyes then nodded his head slowly in agreement. "You with me then? Good deal. C'mon.. lets go."  
"Getting advise from a pig?!" Kodachi called in mocking tones. "Utterly ridiculous! For that you deserve this!" Kodachi sent her razor hoop slicing through the air.  
Automatically Ukyo held up her wrist to block the oncoming attack and the hoop sliced through the shackle. Free of the shackle and the chain that attached her to Ryoga the okonomiyaki chef smiled widely.  
"All right!" Cried Ukyo happily. She had just leapt into the air to attack when Kodachi wrapped her ribbon around her. Tangled in the ribbon Ukyo watched with wide eyes as she fell towards the metal wires of the mat below.  
Twisting her body in desperation Ukyo freed herself of the ribbon and sent the top of it flying high into the rafters. With the ribbon now wrapped around one of bars in the rafters above Ukyo sent herself swinging at Kodachi in an attempt to land a solid kick.  
"I'm going to kick you out of the ring!" Declared Ukyo as she aimed her foot at Kodachi.  
Standing on a corner pole Kodachi tipped her head to one side, easily avoiding the attack. "Don't you know anything?" The black rose asked with a smirk. "It's against the rules to attack without tools."  
Swinging back onto her side of the ring Ukyo released her hold on the ribbon to land on the ropes. Putting all her weight on the heels of her feet she propelled herself forward.  
Violet eyes widened as Ukyo went hurdling ahead. "Aren't you listening?!" Screeched Kodachi as Ukyo flew closer. "It's a foul to attack without tools!"  
"You want tools?" Demanded Ukyo harshly. "Then you'll get tools!"  
Wrenching the last club from her bandoleer Ukyo pressed a hidden switch on the handle of the club. Instantly a miniature spatula popped out of the front end of the club to make it a sharp weapon that was definitely dangerous.  
In a powerful throw Ukyo sent the club slicing through the air towards Kodachi's corner. The miniature spatula was effective in its task and swiftly cut through the metal of the corner pole. Effectively knocking a shocked Kodachi out of the ring and onto the floor below.  
Watching from her safe position on the ropes above the fallen gymnast, Ukyo smiled triumphantly.

"And the challenger Kuonji Ukyo has won!" Cried the announcer in excitement. "The champion Kuno has been defeated! The once unknown prize, now revealed to be the student Kurasawa Sakura from Furinkan high, is challenger Kuonji's! A spectacular end to a fabulous match!"  
Sighing deeply the announcer wiped away several beads of sweat from her forehead. This is the last match I'm working, she swore inwardly. She'd had enough of the sport. It was getting too strange for her tastes. I mean really, she thought incredulously, having school girls as betting prizes. That is just going too far.

"Ucchan won!" Exclaimed Ranma happily. Turning to Sakura he continued. "Isn't that great? Aren't you glad?"  
Ignoring Ranma the street fighter bore green eyes ahead staring at the scene unfolding before her. Ukyo had turned away from the referee after she'd been declared the winner and was now talking to Kodachi.  
Jumping into action Sakura sprinted down the ring below leaving Ranma alone.  
"Hey..." Blinked Ranma. Shrugging he began an easy trek after her to congratulate his iinazuke with the others following his lead.

"Kuonji," Kodachi whispered distraught.  
Upon turning Ukyo was surprised when she gazed into the tear filled eyes of her opponent. She hadn't expected this type of reaction on the part of Kodachi. Ukyo figured her obsession with Sakura was nothing more than a sick game. Which is why she was so determined to end it.  
"As promised I will renounce my present affection for my darling Sakura," choked out Kodachi. Holding back the tears was having a visible effect on the dark gymnast. "I hope all goes well in your romance with her. Treat her well as I would have. Farewell!"  
"Wait..." Began Ukyo belatedly. She was late to stop Kodachi's exit, lacking its regular flair, now absent of the usual flurry of black rose petals. Ukyo was still staring in the direction Kodachi exited in when Sakura appeared.  
"Ukyo!" Sakura demanded bitterly.  
Shifting her stance Ukyo gazed into the angry eyes of her once lover. "Yeah, Sakura?" She questioned wearily.  
"I-you-she-!" Sakura started haltingly. Stopping her enraged speech she bore green eyes into sandalwood ones. Sighing deeply she ran her fingers through spiky chocolate brown hair. "Why can't I ever stay angry at you?"  
Smiling wanly Ukyo offered, "Maybe because you know I never mean any harm." Tilting her head Ukyo returned her gaze to where Kodachi had left. "I might be incredibly dense but I think she really likes you Sakura."  
"I know," returned Sakura softly. Wearing a fond face she smiled gently. "She's a different person with me Ucchan. I'm a different person with her too." Focusing on the floor Sakura scuffed the surface with her sneaker. "I still love you Ukyo and I need to get over that. I don't want to but I have to. I have to if things are ever going to be really good again. Who knows?" Sakura shot Ukyo a mischievous look. "Maybe Dachi is just the person to help me get over you."  
Ukyo groaned automatically. "Go ahead," she teased waving her hands around. "Give me a heart attack. Kill me in the prime of my youth." Tenderly holding Sakura's hand in her own Ukyo continued. "Seriously though. If she makes you happy then.. go for it. I mean it. I won't give you two anymore trouble. Promise."  
"Really?" Asked Sakura skeptically. "What about your infamous sinking feeling?"  
"That? It's gone," Ukyo shrugged. "I think it went away soon as I defeated Kodachi. I figure all I needed was to work through my hostility for her. But now," she smiled. "If you want to catch her you better move it!"  
Sakura hugged Ukyo quickly then pulled away before moving into a quick dash. Sakura left hurriedly in a cloud of dust and Ukyo remained watching with the others.  
"You did the right thing," said Ranma softly.  
Whirling around Ukyo lost herself in the blue depths of her iinazuke's eyes. "You sure?" She asked uncertainly.  
Ukyo still didn't completely trust the black rose, tears or no tears, she still considered Kodachi a dangerous person.  
"I'm sure," affirmed Ranma. Tipping her head upwards with his index finger he smiled lovingly. "Have faith in yourself Ucchan. Everyone else does."  
"Ranchan." Murmured Ukyo. Leaning into his embrace the two shared the beginnings of a tender kiss.  
"Break it up you guys!" Shouted Akane irately as she approached. "We need your help here."  
Tilting their heads up the couple saw Akane held Ryoga piglet in her arms. Ryoga still had the large manacle around his neck with the heavy chain attached.  
"Well," Akane demanded. "Are you going to help me get Ryochan out of this chain or not?"  
"I dunno Akane," Ranma chuckled. "I kinda like that look on Ryoga. Very sadomasochistic."  
Ukyo broke into giggles at this observation. "Ryoga's into leather now? Akane must be the dominate one."  
"Of course," Ranma giggled clutching to his iinazuke who had buried her head in his chest. "He's submissive!"  
Warm brown eyes narrowed as Akane chased after the departing couple who continued to giggle. She had no idea what they were talking about but Akane had the feeling that she shouldn't let them get away with saying it.

Landing softly on a rooftop Sakura approached the hunched figure of Kodachi quietly. "Dachi?" Sakura touched her shoulder gently. "Can we talk?"  
"There is nothing to discuss," Kodachi sniffled. She moved away from Sakura's touch. It was too painful to bear. "I have been defeated. Kuonji won our wager... I cannot associate you in a romantic manner and seeing you is an anguish that I will not endure."  
"Wait a minute!" Sakura shouted, her anger flaring again. "Don't I have a choice in the matter? Any decisions involving me do have some effect on my life you know!"  
Grabbing Kodachi's shoulders Sakura whirled her around so they were face to face. Kneeling down Sakura locked their gazes leaving them only inches apart.  
"Kodachi..." Sakura began fondly. "I like you. I like you a lot and I want to keep seeing you."  
"But-" Kodachi started to protest.  
Holding up an index finger Sakura hushed the dark gymnast. "But nothing. I've been pretty reasonable the last few days if you ask me but no more. I'm going after what I want and what I want is you."  
"Me?" Kodachi asked in disbelief. No one had ever said they had wanted her before. In fact, this was the first time anyone had ever shown any kindness to her other than Akane and her brother.  
"Yeah," Sakura smiled. "You. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"A problem?" Kodachi broke into an seductive grin. "I have something but it isn't a problem."  
"That sounds promising," Sakura teased. Scooting closer she sat at Kodachi's side. The pair observed the lights of Nerima from the edge of the building.  
"So," began Kodachi, breaking the silence. "What is it exactly between you and Kuonji?"  
"That," Sakura sighed. "Is just one of a million complicated stories in my life."  
Moving closer Kodachi held Sakura's hand in her own. Tilting her head violet eyes locked with green ones. "Go ahead," she encouraged. "I have no plans for departing."  
Gazing hard at Kodachi the street fighter finally broke into an easy smile. "All right," she agreed. "If I tell you about Ukyo then you have to tell me about Akane. Okay?"  
Staring at the offered hand Kodachi smiled. "Agreed. But," she said playfully. "I have a much more interesting method of sealing our agreement than a handshake."  
"Oh?" Questioned Sakura innocently. "What's that?"  
Entwining elegant fingers in the thickness of spiky chocolate brown hair Kodachi proceeded to show Sakura what exactly was that.

To be continued.

This was inspired by the works of Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and many other cool folks.

Send comments to: Dreiser .com

Next up: Shampoo appears! Causing complications for both Ukyo and Ranma due to Amazon law. 


	12. Chapter 12

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Twelve-

"Finish him!"  
Gazing at the screen before him Ukyo wore a sheepish grin as Liu Kang defeated his opponent Raiden. Rolling blue eyes Ranma groaned. It had been his idea that the two of them go to the arcade together. In their younger days it had been one of their favorite activities and Ranma figured that Ukyo must have missed it on the road.  
Unfortunately for Ranma, he forgot that in their younger days Ukyo consistently beat him in every arcade game they would play. This fact had proved consistent throughout the passage of time. They had just finished their sixteenth game of Mortal Kombat 4 and Ukyo had won every single match.  
"What I want to know is," Ranma said comically. "Is how exactly can a thunder god die? I thought I'd win for sure by playing Raiden."  
Pushing through the crowd that had formed around them to observe his winning streak Ukyo shrugged. "Must be my lucky day."  
"Lucky day?" Snorted Ranma. "I dunno about that Ucchan. I think the god of arcade games has blessed you."  
At this Ukyo looked extremely uncomfortable. Stepping in front of his iinazuke he began, "I'm really sorry if I've embarrassed you Ranchan. I didn't know this would happen. I mean, I haven't played any games since I was a little kid and I never wanted-"  
"Ucchan!" Exclaimed Ranma surprised. Clasping the taller boy's shoulders he smiled warmly. "Don't apologize for winning a stupid arcade game. The only reason I brought you here was because I'd thought you'd like it and have fun."  
"Oh," Ukyo broke into pleased grin. "Good! I did have fun. That last game was the best.."  
"Glad you enjoyed it," chuckled Ranma. "Because you broke all the record scores for it."  
"Really?" Pondered Ukyo. Suddenly a lingering thought returned to him. "Ranchan?" He began slowly.  
"Yeah?" Returned Ranma as they wound their way through the teeming crowd of gamers and the maze of games inside the arcade.  
"Why did you want me to be in my boy type?" Ukyo questioned with definite curiosity.  
Stopping in his path Ranma turned to face his companion. Wearing a lopsided grin he scratched his cheek looking quite uncomfortable.  
Ukyo took this in with some surprise. He'd never seen Ranma this shy about a simple question. "Well?" Ukyo asked. "Are you going to tell me why?"  
"It's like this Ucchan," Ranma said slowly. "There are a lot of guys around here. right?"  
Glancing around the arcade Ukyo acknowledged that the crowd was indeed filled with nothing but male forms. Locking eyes with his iinazuke he shrugged. "Yeah. So?"  
Sighing deeply Ranma continued, "The thing of it is most of these guys are. well... jerks. I didn't want them to harass you while you were in here so I figured."  
"It would be better if I was a guy," finished Ukyo. Gazing at Ranma with wonderment Ukyo smiled softly. "That was really sweet of you Ranchan but I think I can handle a few come on's."  
"Yeah," said Ranma dryly. "You can but I'm not sure that I can. These guys aren't my friend like Kuno is. I might not be as understanding."  
Chuckling at this Ukyo shook his head. "So you're a tough guy, eh? Defending your woman's honor and all?"  
Smirking Ranma replied, "You bet. Me Tarzan, you Jane. The whole law of the jungle bit."  
"Ugh," groaned Ukyo. They were now heading out of the arcade again. "Don't mention jungles. I've had some weird experiences in them."  
"Like what?" Prodded Ranma. He was always eager to hear about his iinazuke's past.  
Suddenly a loud burst of noise met their ears and they whirled around to see a gaping hole in the far wall of the arcade. Standing inside the hole surrounded by a cloud of dust was an exotic lavender haired girl holding a pair of sphere like weapons. Her scarlet eyes narrowed decisively, scanning the arcade for their target. Resting on the surprised figure of a male Ukyo the girl pointed one of her weapons at the okonomiyaki chef.  
"Ukyo!" She shouted in a charming sing-song voice.  
"Shampoo?" Blinked Ukyo with confusion. "What're you doing in Japan?"  
"Ukyo," repeated Shampoo. "Die!"  
In a flash of movement the lavender haired girl flew at Ukyo who barely evaded her harsh attack. Grabbing Ranma's hand in his own he leapt backwards to put some distance between them and Shampoo.  
"Another spurned old friend holding a grudge against you?" Asked Ranma dryly in reference to when Ryoga and Sakura first made their appearance.  
"Not really," replied Ukyo while releasing his hold on Ranma. "I met her in China. We fought briefly."  
"Maybe she doesn't think the fight is over?" Ranma offered helpfully.  
Sighing at his iinazuke's attempt at humor Ukyo gripped the oncoming attack from Shampoo. Holding the spherical weapon in the palm of his wide hands he locked eyes with the lavender haired girl.  
"Shampoo," Ukyo said gravely. "Why are you doing this? I thought we settled our problems in the village."  
"We settle nothing!" Proclaimed Shampoo. "You run off, nothing settled! Only thing settled is Shampoo's disgrace in tribe! Now you pay!"  
Launching her attack again Shampoo swung her spherical weapons at Ukyo with great efficiency. Not wanting to fight Shampoo and beginning to feel helpless due to this impulse Ukyo hastily worked out a plan of escape. Pushing back his toes the okonomiyaki chef leapt into the air and effectively disappeared without a trace.  
Turning in circles a seething Shampoo searched the premises with narrowed scarlet eyes. Stopping on the form of Ranma she approached him slowly.  
Before Shampoo could get any closer the pigtailed boy pointed towards the large hole she made upon entering the arcade. "She went that way!" Ranma cried hurriedly.  
Following where Ranma pointed Shampoo leapt stealthily out of the arcade. "Running again?!" She glowered angrily. "Ukyo! You no escape Shampoo!"  
A moment passed before Ukyo fell gracefully from his hiding place in the high rafters of the arcade and landed beside Ranma.  
"So," Ranma smirked. "You fought with her?"  
Staring out the large hole in the arcade wall that Shampoo had made Ukyo sighed. "I would change that to the present tense Ranchan. It looks like I'm back to fighting with Shampoo again. Too bad I have no idea why."  
"Hey!" Shouted the rampaging figure of the arcade owner. "Do you know that crazy girl?! She wrecked my arcade because of you two! That makes you and your crazy friend responsible for paying the damages!"  
Ukyo groaned at the approaching arcade owner and turned his back to the man. The last thing he wanted to deal with was some angry business man when someone was trying to kill him again.  
Seeing this reaction in his iinazuke Ranma faced the arcade owner. "Look," pronounced Ranma slowly while poking the man in his huge belly. "We aren't paying for anything! That crazy girl isn't our friend! Any idiot could see that she was attacking us for no reason!"  
Whirling around Ranma marched out of the arcade followed closely by Ukyo. Halting at the exit Ukyo gave a wan smile and a solemn bow. "Sorry," he said warily before heading after Ranma.  
"Who were those guys?" Questioned the arcade owner in a combination of distraught disbelief.

"Much better," sighed Ukyo as she corked the flask of hot water she always carried.  
Shampoo had never seen Ukyo as a girl and knew nothing of her curse, so by Ukyo being in her natural form it guaranteed them protection from Shampoo's rampage.  
Gazing at his iinazuke Ranma incited, "So you met her in China and you fought. Then what?"  
Smiling fondly at his curiosity about her former life Ukyo recalled the memory. "It was just after Pops and I left Jusenkyo. Only a few days had passed since we were cursed and we decided to try to adjust to our cursed forms by living in them day in day out for a week. The Jusenkyo Guide even supported our decision. He thought it would be wise for us to get used to our curses as soon as possible since there is no known cure available."  
Ranma nodded his understanding, encouraging Ukyo to continue. So far the story was nothing spectacular but he was learning more about Ukyo and his Father's past. That was one of his biggest missions in life. The two of them hardly discussed their past and Ranma got the feeling they were ashamed of many of the experiences they shared.  
"Anyway," Ukyo lamented. "We were getting tired so the Guide suggested we stop at the small Amazon village called Joketsuzoku. They were having an annual fighting tournament and he thought we'd enjoy watching it."  
"Amazons?" Ranma blinked in surprise. "That Shampoo girl is an Amazon?"  
"Just one of several hundred in her village," Ukyo said with small smile. "At first it was a lot of fun. Especially watching Shampoo fight. she's a real dynamo. One after another of her opponents fell after a few minutes. I'd have to say she's one of the better fighters I've ever seen..."  
Ukyo trailed off thinking of the lavender haired girl's recent attack. It had lacked the usual skill, it was almost like Shampoo was reluctant to fight her. Like her heart wasn't in it. It didn't make any sense... like a lot of things.  
"Ucchan?" Questioned Ranma concerned.  
Snapping out of her reverie Ukyo focused on her iinazuke. "I'm fine Ranchan," she assured. "Where was I? Oh yeah... it was fun until Pops and I discovered that what we thought was a free buffet was really the first prize for the tournament winner."  
"And the tournament winner was Shampoo," supplied Ranma easily.  
Meeting deep blue eyes Ukyo smiled. "Bingo. When the Guide finally noticed what we were eating Shampoo had defeated her last challenger and was the official Champion of her tribe. We did her a great dishonor by eating her prize and she had to be compensated somehow."  
Diverting her gaze Ukyo noted they were almost at the dojo and felt a degree of comfort. It would be good to be surrounded by the warm safety the dojo inspired inside her. In her short life it was the only place she could truly call home.  
Seeing Ukyo was dealing with some inward demons Ranma waited patiently until she felt able to resume her explanations. Smiling as she focused kind sandalwood eyes on him Ranma anticipated the rest of the story.  
"The problem is," Ukyo began warily. "I couldn't come up with a good solution so I resorted to using my fists. I figured she wouldn't have a problem with our eating the prize if I beat her. Then I would be the Champion and we'd be eating our own prize, right? No harm in that."  
"Makes sense," Ranma supported, thinking privately that it was a good solution on her part.  
"Now you have add one definitive factor when I tell you about the result of our fight. This factor totally affected the fight and I don't know how things would've gone had it not been involved," Ukyo said solemnly. She paused and was boring her gaze steadily into Ranma.  
A bit stunned at her mood change Ranma wore a smile of solace, urging Ukyo to go on. Relaxing at this reaction on the part of Ranma the okonomiyaki chef went back to her steady pace next to him.  
"Shampoo had been fighting all day," Ukyo stated seriously. Her eyes were unrelenting, staring ahead. "She had to be exhausted by the time I challenged her over that stupid food. I mean, she must have fought hundreds of girls nonstop since that morning, and now she had to fight me in my male form." Looking at Ranma, Ukyo was sheepish. "I know I'm not the biggest guy in the world, with the most strength, but as a boy I can take more damage. I'm more lethal in some ways. The point is... it's safe to say that Shampoo wasn't expecting an opponent of my caliber."  
Focusing ahead again Ukyo continued. "So in my male form I challenged Shampoo and won. It barely took five seconds for me to defeat her. I pulled out my battle spatula and with one easy blow I sent her flying. In my whole history of fighting that match had to be one of my easiest."  
Ranma considered this a moment before replying. "And now she's back. Do you think that she wants to regain her title as tribal Champion by challenging you?"  
"I honestly don't know Ranchan," Ukyo sighed deeply. "But there is one other important part of the story."  
"Oh?" Asked Ranma inquisitively. They had reached the dojo and were strolling up the front walk. "What's that?"  
"After I defeated Shampoo she kissed me," Ukyo said carefully. Stopping she gazed into Ranma's eyes. "And I don't mean peck on the cheek kiss. I mean a whooping serious French kiss that most guys would love to receive from a gorgeous girl like Shampoo."  
Noticing the cautious wording his iinazuke used Ranma smiled. "Most guys... but not you. Especially not when you were just starting to get used to being in your male form and are in reality a girl."  
"Exactly," nodded Ukyo relaxing at his easy understanding of the situation. "I hadn't felt..." She paused trying to think of how to word it. "Male urges in that form yet and it scared me when they appeared because of Shampoo's kiss. It scared me a lot."  
"So what did you do?" Asked Ranma as they slipped off their shoes in the front entrance to the dojo.  
Meeting blue eyes with sandalwood ones Ukyo released another deep sigh. "I ran away."

Walking down the hall towards the sitting room Ranma offered varied reasons why Shampoo was angry at Ukyo. "Maybe she's a scorned woman," he grinned.  
"Scorned woman?" Ukyo asked skeptically.  
"Yeah, you know. the guy I liked ran off on me as soon as I kissed him and now I want revenge schtick. She could be a scorned woman. You are a cute guy," Ranma wiggled his black eyebrows humorously.  
"Very funny Ranchan," Ukyo groaned. "But I definitely don't think Shampoo is a scorned woman."  
Walking into the sitting room sandalwood eyes scanned the room and widened in shock upon seeing a mane of long lavender hair. Gazing at other room occupants, first Kasumi who was pouring Shampoo tea, and then Genma panda who was hiding underneath the table Ukyo growled.  
Looking up Kasumi smiled at Ukyo and Ranma who remained frozen in the doorway. "Hello Ukyo! Ojisama Saotome brought home a friend of yours from China. Wasn't that a nice thing for him to do?"  
Ignoring this question Ukyo scurried on the floor. Crawling next to Genma panda she demanded, "Have you lost your mind?!" As a response Genma panda released a low sound of desperation then buried his face in his arms. "Hey, old man!" Ukyo hissed. "Tell me what you were thinking by bringing her here!"  
"Ukyo?" Shampoo asked softly in her high pitched tone of voice. Tilting her head to one side the Amazon set down her cup of tea and gazed inquiringly at Ukyo.  
Turning her head slowly Ukyo locked gazes with Shampoo who had moved from her seat. Scooting closer to Ukyo with an unreadable expression on her beautiful features Shampoo gazed calmly into sandalwood eyes. After what seemed to be had eternity passed she finally said, "Nihao."  
At this response Ukyo released a burst of relieved laughter. "Nihao," she mimicked easily.  
Moving her head down Shampoo stared hard at Ukyo. The person before her looked amazingly similar to her prey and it was hard for Shampoo to believe it wasn't the same person. But proof lay right in front of her. The one she sought didn't have the notable swell in their chest that this one did. Reaching a hand out tentatively Shampoo poked Ukyo in her ample chest. Cupping both breasts in her hands perplexed scarlet eyes looked upwards.  
"Is woman!" Shampoo declared with certain shock to everyone in the room.  
"Uh, yeah," Ukyo said slowly while removing the Amazon's grip on her chest. "I'm a girl. Sorry about that."  
"She's never seen your girl type?" Asked Ranma curiously from where he stood in the entry way. He wore a lopsided grin and was finding Shampoo groping Ukyo almost strangely enjoyable to watch.  
Gazing at her iinazuke Ukyo replied, "Nope. This is probably the first time she has ever seen the real me."  
While this was going on Shampoo moved her attention from Ukyo to Ranma. Scarlet eyes narrowed as she recognized the companion of her prey. The entire reason why she was in this strange country so far from her home.  
"You!" Proclaimed Shampoo angrily. Rising to her feet she pulled out her spherical weapons, that Ukyo had since recognized to be bonbori, one of the traditional fighting weapons of China.  
The bonbori shot forward in a blur of motion that a surprised Ranma found difficult to evade. As this went on Shampoo continued her halted speech in scattered Japanese.  
"Ukyo! Where he?" Shampoo demanded while taking another wide swing at Ranma's head.  
Ducking Ranma focused blue eyes helplessly up into scarlet ones. "Uhm..." He began slowly, unsure of what to say as to not reveal his iinazuke. "I dunno what you're talking about. I haven't seen the guy."  
Scarlet eyes narrowed by another notch. "You hide boy Ukyo!" Stated Shampoo angrily. "You too must die!"  
The Amazon began another frenzied attack against Ranma who was tiring of this game. Blue eyes studied the rushed approach of the lavender haired girl. Spotting a small opening he shot his leg outward in a high sweep and knocked a bonbori out of her right hand. The spherical weapon went flying high into the air and time seemed to freeze as it landed with a resounding thud on Shampoo's head.  
Shampoo remained still for a long moment before collapsing face forward on the floor.  
"Oh my," Kasumi exclaimed softly, the first to break the silence. Everyone in the tiny sitting room had their eyes focused on the fallen figure of Shampoo.  
Rising to her feet Ukyo locked eyes with Ranma. "You defeated her Ranchan," she said simply.  
Moving from his place underneath the table Genma panda held up a sign. Does this mean she'll be trying to kill Ranma too?  
Ukyo pondered this. "I don't know Pops. I learned to speak pretty fluent Mandarin after we first met Shampoo but I still don't have a very good understanding of Amazon law. She might react differently in this situation."  
"She's going to try to kill me?!" Cried Ranma as he interrupted their conversation. "But I didn't do anything!"  
A muffled sigh filled the room and everyone focused on the waking figure of Shampoo. Raising her lavender head slowly Shampoo focused on Ranma who was backing away nervously while waving his hands frantically. Shampoo rose to approach him with determination, ignoring his strange antics. Stopping her forward approach and leaving a few inches between them Shampoo's face shifted into a bright smile. Ranma blinked blue eyes at this transformation and it was then that she slipped her hands around his neck.  
Ranma was still in shock at the sweet expression on the normally enraged face of the Amazon and could only meet her deep gaze. Entwining nimble fingers in thick black hair Shampoo breathed softly, "Wo ai ni." In a smooth movement she pulled Ranma into a passionate embrace that for Ukyo was like looking in a mirror of the past.  
"It's you I love," Ukyo interpreted while staring at the kissing pair.  
"Love?" Kasumi questioned softly.  
Disentangling himself from Shampoo's embrace Ranma swiftly crossed the room to stand in front of Ukyo Blue eyes nervously met sandalwood ones. "Ucchan," he began anxiously. "I didn't-it wasn't-I only-"  
Holding up a hand to cease this stammering line of speech Ukyo smiled softly. "Calm down Ranchan," she said gently. "This happened to me too, remember? I'm not angry at you. I'm more curious than anything. I really have no idea what this is all about."  
Sighing with relief Ranma reached down to hold Ukyo's hand in his own. Across the room Shampoo observed this action with certain anger. It was becoming clear to her who exactly were her enemies in this strange land.  
"See here!" Called Soun as he slid open the doors to the sitting room. "What is this all about? What's all the fuss?"  
Looking up at her father Kasumi explained in tones that could be called the closest thing to her version of panic. "Oh Father!" She exclaimed softly. "I don't know all of the details but it seems a friend of Ukyo's followed her all the way from China and now she seems to like Ranma!"  
"Ranma?!" Cried Soun loudly as he focused in on Ranma who was once again being smothered by Shampoo.  
"I didn't do anything!" Responded Ranma desperately as he gave up on trying to get loose of Shampoo's embrace.  
"It looks like you're doing something to me," accused Soun in solemn tones. Shampoo was now rubbing the side of her face affectionately against Ranma's strong chest.  
Sighing deeply Ukyo sat at the table across from Kasumi. "Stop picking on him Ojisama Tendo," Ukyo said firmly. "It isn't Ranma's fault."  
Smiling widely at this support Ranma separated himself from Shampoo again to sit beside Ukyo. Seething inwardly at this slight rejection Shampoo quietly followed Ranma to sit on his other side. Following suit Soun sat next to Kasumi and lit a cigarette. He was staring at Ranma who, once more, had Shampoo clutching to him.  
"Okay son," Soun said calmly. "Explain how you got yourself into this one."  
Scratching his cheek Ranma gazed at Ukyo for support before answering. "Actually," he said hesitantly. "It all sort of started because of Ucchan."  
Turning his eyes to Ukyo who looked quite sheepish Soun said dryly, "What a shock." Glancing around the table he continued. "Does anyone have any idea about what's going on and why?"  
Sensing the confusion in the air Shampoo proudly held up her copy of the Amazon tribal law handbook. All eyes focused on the book and Soun reached for it first. Scanning the pages quickly his face turned to one of utter horror.  
"What?" Ranma asked anxiously. "What does it say?"  
Raising his eyes Soun stared hard at Ranma. Tossing the book aside he stated, "Really. You know I can't read a word of Mandarin."  
Before Ukyo could reach for the handbook the long tapering hands of Nabiki beat her to it. Taking a seat next to Ukyo she began reading. "The rules of the Amazon tribe in dealing with outside warriors are as follows. If an Amazon warrior is defeated by an outsider, be it male or female, they must determine what fate the outsider is to face by their own accord. To regain face the warrior has two options. The first is to deliver the kiss of death, in which case they must swiftly hunt down the outsider and kill them. The second is to deliver the kiss of life, in which case they must marry the outsider and bring added strength to the tribe through their union."  
When Nabiki had finished reading Shampoo nodded her head in vigorous agreement while Ranma sat in complete shock upon finding he was engaged to another girl.  
Meanwhile, Ukyo was pondering Shampoo's reaction to her. Why was Ranma fit to marry while she, in her male form at least, had apparently received the kiss of death? It doesn't make any sense, thought Ukyo with some confusion. Staring at the Amazon law handbook that Nabiki still held Ukyo considered that the odds lay with that the answer being inside its pages. Leaping to her feet Ukyo snatched the handbook from Nabiki and bounded out of the room.  
"Ucchan," murmured Ranma with concern at the hurried nature of her exit. Rising to his feet Ranma pursued his iinazuke leaving Shampoo alone to desperately shout in her native language for her husband.

Sitting on the roof top of the dojo Ukyo flipped through the pages of the Amazon law handbook. "I don't understand," she muttered. "I've read this thing backwards and forwards in both Japanese and Mandarin but it doesn't offer any explanation as to why Shampoo gave me the kiss of death and you the kiss of life."  
Lying on his back Ranma gazed up at the darkening night sky above them. "I still stand by my scorned woman theory," he said resolutely. "When you first defeated her in the village she thought, `Hey... he'll make good husband material.' Then you ran off on her after one lousy kiss so she's disgraced. I mean, no one likes it when their future husband runs off on them. Especially not a proud top notch warrior like Shampoo, right?"  
"Right..." Ukyo said slowly. She was studying her companion with gaining admiration.  
Sitting up now Ranma continued to explain his theory with some excitement. "So the law states clearly Shampoo has two options. One, to marry you. Two, to kill you. By running off after one kiss you obviously didn't leave the marriage option open so."  
"Now she has to kill me," finished Ukyo. "You figured it out Ranchan." Giving him the handbook Ukyo sighed. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad."  
"I say be happy," Ranma said confidently. "Now you know the problem. All you have to do is to get her to not want to kill you anymore. If Shampoo goes back to wanting to marry you then we're on equal ground at least."  
Rubbing her temples Ukyo muttered, "But I don't want to marry her Ranchan. I want to marry you!"  
Taken aback by the forceful tone in which Ukyo said the last statement Ranma smiled. "I know Ucchan," he said gently. "But isn't it better that Shampoo wants to marry you then kill you? At least with marriage you'll be alive to think of a way to get out of it. Besides," Ranma grinned slyly. "Shampoo is kinda cute."  
Ukyo chuckled at this. "I guess..."  
Bumping shoulders with her Ranma prodded, "You guess what? You guess it's better to marry her or you guess she's cute?" Shaking her head Ukyo refused to answer this and Ranma poked her in the ribs. "C'mon Ucchan..." He said wearing a goofy grin. "Tell me or I'm going to start tickling you..." Nimble hands shot outwards and Ranma began a fierce tickling attack against Ukyo who burst into laughter.  
"C-cute!" Ukyo sputtered while trying to knock away his questing hands. "I guess she's cute!"  
Smiling triumphantly at this Ranma pulled away. Gazing at his iinazuke, who was regaining her breath, a loophole occurred to him.  
"Hey..." Ranma began slowly. "Shampoo can't marry the both of us. It would be bigamy..." Smiling happily he continued. "That has to be the answer Ucchan!"  
Stretching her back muscles Ukyo replied, "Afraid not Ranchan. She's a Chinese Amazon remember? Their laws are different than ours and their law clearly states the higher rank a warrior is the more mates they can take on. And it isn't like that matters much since right now it seems that Shampoo would rather kill me than marry me."  
"Shampoo was the village Champion, the highest warrior rank, meaning she can pretty much do whatever she wants.." Ranma lingered on this. "Out of curiosity, who's second in the warrior power ranks?"  
"The tribal Enforcer," Ukyo said easily. "They basically carry out missions for the Elders of the tribe."  
Tilting her head Ukyo gazed at the subject of their discussion. Shampoo was looking around the yard to the dojo with some frustration and Ukyo figured she was searching for the absent Ranma. Following her gaze Ranma stared at the Shampoo before meeting Ukyo's sandalwood eyes.  
"Go talk to her," advised Ukyo. "Try to explain how you feel. Who knows? Maybe she'll understand."  
"Are you sure?" Asked Ranma uncertainly, not wanting to leave Ukyo alone if she didn't want to be.  
"Positive," Ukyo smiled fondly. Giving him a tiny shove for motivation she continued. "Go on. You know you want to try to work your magic on Shampoo like you do with everyone else. Why don't you try to find out if she really is a scorned woman?"  
Rising slowly Ranma gazed at Ukyo lovingly before bending down for a quick kiss. Ranma leapt off the roof and Ukyo watched as he called out to Shampoo who immediately had him in a tight hug.  
Observing the scene below her Ukyo felt no animosity towards the other girl. She found it almost impossible to be jealous of Shampoo. The Amazon seemed to be followed by an unbreakable chain of bad luck and circumstance that made Ukyo sympathize for her. After all, how many horrendous situations had Ukyo been in for no real fault of her own? It was an infuriating experience to have your life seemingly beyond your own control. Unfortunately for Ukyo, it seemed to her that it was her destiny to live that way.  
Poor girl, thought Ukyo as she watched Ranma lead Shampoo away for their discussion. Her first husband runs out on her and her second husband is engaged to her first husband who is really a girl. Pulling her legs under her chin Ukyo murmured, "I don't look forward to having to explain how things really are to her."  
The sound of soft footsteps met Ukyo's ears and tipping her head she gazed at Nabiki as she carefully walked on the dojo roof. Smiling at her friend as she sat next to her Ukyo commented, "First time on the roof, huh?"  
"Under normal conditions I would have no need to be up here," drawled Nabiki as she tried to get comfortable. "But it's safe to say normal conditions don't really apply to our household do they?"  
Chuckling Ukyo returned her gaze to the yard and found that Ranma had lead Shampoo to somewhere private. Oh well, she dismissed. It isn't like I need to worry about him. He could barely handle a single kiss. Ukyo smirked thinking of her own reaction to Shampoo's kiss. Not like I'm any better. I ran away screaming.  
"Okay Nabchan," Ukyo said looking at the middle Tendo sister. "What brings you up to my roof top domain?"  
"Free of charge I offer my listening services about the recent events involving certain high strung foreigners," said Nabiki smirking.  
Looking at her friend she saw the sincerity that shone in hazel eyes and appreciated the gesture. Ukyo found a strange affinity with Nabiki who, like herself, often had a tendency to distance herself for emotional protection. While Ukyo did it with an outward appearance of a casual and carefree nature Nabiki used her impressive intelligence to put a block between herself and others.  
"I appreciate it Nabchan but there isn't much to discuss," Ukyo sighed. "Unless you can help me think of a way to get out of this situation with Shampoo."  
The brunette formed a thoughtful expression. "Didn't you say that you speak Mandarin?" Nabiki queried.  
"Yeah," acknowledged Ukyo. "So? I learned how to speak it after the incident at Joketsuzoku. Figured it would help me avoid that sort of thing again."  
"So why don't you explain things to Shampoo? If you speak her native language then you should be able to clear things up easily," theorized Nabiki simply. "In my opinion what Ranma said about getting on her good side is a brilliant idea." Smirking Nabiki drawled, "Almost makes me wonder why I didn't think of it first."  
Ukyo sighed wearily at this suggestion. "You just said what I've been thinking since I first saw Shampoo."  
"Then why haven't you talked to her?" Asked Nabiki.  
"I'm not really sure of what to say," confessed Ukyo. "Talking about feelings really isn't my strong suit."  
"Right," Nabiki snorted. "Beating the stuffing out of people is. You should at least give it a try Ucchan. You can't possibly do any worse than Ranma is right now."  
Blinking at this Ukyo moved to the edge of the roof and observed her iinazuke who was perched on a birdhouse talking to Shampoo. Looking backwards at Nabiki she questioned, "I can barely hear them from this vantage point. How could you possibly.?"  
Nabiki wore a secretive smile. "Listen for the smallest details. That which is most subtle pay the keenest attention to. Like I keep saying... the school of martial arts I took over for my Mother is something worth looking into."  
"Must be," respect shone in sandalwood eyes. "I think I'm going to ask for a lesson one of these days."  
"I'd recommend it," Nabiki smiled. Hazel eyes moved back towards the edge of the roof. "Poor Ranma. Things really aren't going well."  
Oak brown eyebrows shot upwards in surprise and Ukyo returned to her place on the edge of roof. Leaning slightly over the edge she listened to the conversation.

"Now do you understand, Shampoo?" Questioned Ranma gingerly. "Your Amazon laws may work in China but in Japan things don't work that way. I can't marry you just because I accidentally beat you in battle. It isn't right."  
Staring deeply into Ranma's blue eyes Shampoo nodded her head in agreement with whatever her husband had just said. Hopping onto the bird house in easy movement she gazed at Ranma with utter adoration.  
"Woda Airen," said Shampoo in low husky tones. Agile fingers gracefully traced the lines of Ranma's strong jaw while moving closer.

Hearing a low rustle Ukyo averted her eyes to look back at Nabiki. The brunette was busy scanning a Mandarin to Japanese language translation book.  
"It means my beloved husband Nabchan," Ukyo informed smiling at her friend's curiosity.  
Nabiki looked almost embarrassed as she met the gaze of her companion. "I thought it might be useful to speak Mandarin in case our lavender haired friend decides to stick around like everyone else does."  
Turning back to the edge of the roof and the continuing conversation below Ukyo murmured. "Oh, it'll be useful. Believe me."

Graceful fingers gently traced a path up Ranma's muscular chest until they wound into the soft black hair at the nape of his neck. Falling forward smoothly Shampoo rested her face only inches from his.  
Smiling angelically she whispered, "Wo ai ni."  
Blue eyes blinked in confusion and Ranma swallowed nervously. He had no idea what Shampoo was saying but the tone of voice she spoke in was driving him insane. It was the same low throaty tone that Ukyo would take on when she felt romantic. Ukyo! An image of his iinazuke appeared in his mind and Ranma moved backwards in an attempt to separate himself from Shampoo's affectionate embrace.  
For her part, Shampoo didn't understand her new Airen's erratic behavior and clung obstinately to him. She had already lost one suitor. she wasn't about to lose another. Yes, thought Shampoo emphatically, nothing would come between her and her Airen. Nothing.

"I love you," supplied Ukyo dryly. Raising an oak brown eyebrow she chuckled. "Isn't learning a new language oodles of fun?"  
"If you're jealous why don't you go down there and break things up?" Inquired Nabiki.  
Pushing herself into a sitting position Ukyo continued to observe the pair below. "That's just it Nabchan. I'm not jealous. Shampoo wouldn't even be after Ranma if I hadn't run off when we first fought. It's me she's after... not him. Ranchan is just a replacement for me, her lost Airen."  
"Well," snorted Nabiki humorously. "Someone is getting a big head."  
Sandalwood eyes met hazel ones. "Very funny. But it's the truth. Shampoo came to Japan looking for me. the husband that ran out on her." Ukyo turned to gaze at the Amazon once again. "I think she must be a very lonely person to journey so far in pursuit of a complete stranger. And now this thing with Ranchan. it only proves how much she wants to belong. To be loved. No," Ukyo sighed. "I'm not jealous of Shampoo. I actually sympathize for her."  
"It's hard to be at the top," Nabiki philosophized.  
"You got that right," replied Ukyo easily.

"Now do you get it?" Questioned Ranma. He was now lying on his back anxiously stammering to Shampoo the reasons he couldn't marry her. "I l-loo. I like Ucchan. So I can't possibly marry you."  
Tilting her head inquiringly to one side Shampoo could only understand and recognize a single word out his entire barrage of explanations. "Marry?" She whispered. Breaking into smile she clung to Ranma once again. "Ranma want marry Shampoo? Wo ai ni, Airen!"  
"Uh..." Began Ranma helplessly as she snuggled against him. "NO! I mean... no. I can't marry you. Do you understand me Shampoo? Can't marry!"  
Raising her lavender head Shampoo smiled sweetly and nodded her head in agreement. The chattering complexity of the Japanese language was proving difficult to master but Shampoo was sure she'd learn it eventually. In the meantime she would settle for mimicking her Airen's speech and study his inflections as to aid in speaking the language.  
"You don't understand me," groaned Ranma as Shampoo glommed him again. Blue eyes moved upwards and he gazed at the understanding face of his iinazuke peering over the dojo roof.

"I guess you trying to talk things out with Shampoo wasn't one of my best ideas..." Said Ukyo sheepishly.  
The couple had returned to their usual place on the dojo rooftop to discuss the recent events. Shampoo had been safely removed from their presence by Nabiki who wanted to test her skills at speaking Mandarin along with learning more about Amazon tribal law.  
Genma and Soun had retired to their nightly game of shogi while Kasumi worked in the kitchen with Nodoka on supper. Akane was still out with Ryoga on their double date with Sakura and Kodachi. Which was an attempt of Akane's to help Ryoga get over his anger at the Kodachi for having chained him, in his cursed form, to Ukyo.  
"It's okay Ucchan," Ranma assured. Scratching his cheek he smiled warily. "It isn't like I did a bang up job talking to her. All in all it was pretty disastrous. I don't think she understood a thing I said."  
"You're probably right," agreed Ukyo.  
"I mean, she just sat there and nodded-" Halting his speech Ranma gazed at Ukyo with surprise. "Wait a minute. I'm right?" Ranma inquired.  
Chuckling Ukyo leaned into Ranma and he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. "Don't sound so shocked Ranchan. I'd bet the reason she looked so clueless was because she was." Sandalwood eyes gazed into shining blue depths. "Shampoo only just arrived in Japan. She probably only understands a few scattered words of our language."  
"Then it's hopeless," sighed Ranma. "If she can't understand what we're saying how are we supposed to make things right? She'll just keep glomming onto me while trying to kill your boy type."  
Slipping out from under his embrace Ukyo rose to her feet smoothly. "Not necessarily," she smirked. "I can always try talking to her."  
Blinking in surprise Ranma questioned, "Ucchan? What are you up to?"  
Pausing in her walk to the edge of the roof Ukyo turned her head back. "You'll see," Ukyo wore a secretive smile. In a quick leap Ukyo jumped off the roof to land with a huge splash in the koi pond below.  
Ranma stared at the now male Ukyo who gazed up at him before turning his attention to the house. "Shampoo!" He shouted loudly. "Come on Shampoo! I thought you were looking for me!"  
The lavender haired Amazon appeared in a flash on the porch outside the sitting room. Scarlet eyes narrowed in speculation as she took in the form of a male Ukyo.  
"Boy type Ukyo." She hissed in recognition. Swiftly she retrieved her bonbori and moved into action. "I kill!"  
Calmly gripping the bonbori in the palms of his hands Ukyo bore his steady gaze into Shampoo's. "Are you sure you want to do that Shan-pu?"  
On hearing her native language Shampoo froze and Ukyo jumped at this advantage. Nimble hands moved quickly and Ukyo tossed the Amazon over his shoulder hoping to move the confrontation to a better location.  
Watching as his iinazuke leapt away with a screaming Shampoo over his shoulder Ranma smiled proudly. "I almost forgot," he chuckled. "Ucchan speaks Mandarin."

"Put me down you barbarian!" Demanded Shampoo. She was still slung over Ukyo's shoulder as he leapt on the rooftops of Nerima. "Haven't you already brought enough embarrassment to me for one lifetime?!"  
Deciding that they were a safe enough distance from the dojo Ukyo paused in his trek. Leaving them on the rooftop to one of the tallest buildings in downtown Nerima. Upon stopping the furious Amazon immediately escaped from his grip to stand across from him.  
"I apologize Shan-pu," Ukyo said solemnly. "But it wouldn't do any good for us to fight. Especially not at my home. It has already gone through enough damage due to the mistakes of my past."  
"There are many I'm sure," said Shampoo smugly. "No doubt I am not the only one you have run out on. Your upbringing must have been poor indeed to produce a fighter that is totally lacking honor. Perhaps it's better that you ran from me. The one called Ranma will make a much better addition to my tribe than you. I would much rather kill than marry such an obvious scoundrel."  
Studying Shampoo carefully Ukyo moved closer to remove the distance between them. Recalling Nabiki's advise to notice that what is most subtle Ukyo gazed at the tapering neck of his companion. On increasing his proximity to her the beat of Shampoo's pulse increased greatly. It was now going at an incredible rate. Raising sandalwood eyes Ukyo peered at Shampoo. Under careful inspection it seemed to him that his presence was effecting the girl physically if not mentally. To Ukyo that signaled one clear thing. Shampoo liked him. She didn't want to kill him, in fact, she had been avoiding the event by not using her full abilities against him in battle.  
"Very well," he said finally. Confidently Ukyo threw the bonbori back to Shampoo. The Amazon watched Ukyo with confusion as he removed his bandoleer and tossed his weapons aside. "If the only way you can regain your honor is by killing me then do it. I won't stop you. Look, I'll even make it easier!"  
Unbuttoning his sleeveless silk shirt Ukyo tossed it to one side to leave his muscular chest bare. "Now all my vital points are in clear sight. I won't stop you from attacking me if that's what you really want."  
Stunned by this turn of events Shampoo gazed at the boy before her. She hadn't expected him to give into her will. She had expected pleas, begging, and wild excuses for his treacherous behavior but never in her wildest dreams did she think he would admit his own fault. By doing this Ukyo opposed all of Shampoo's assumptions about his lack of honor. By turning himself over to her judgment it proved he did possess honor. Honor along with incredible bravery. Not many would voluntarily leave themselves defenseless before a clear enemy. But if Ukyo possessed honor then why did he run away from her and his duty in the first place?  
"First," Shampoo began slowly. "Tell me why you ran from me in the village after I gave you the kiss of life. I want to know the cause behind all my recent suffering."  
Sighing with relief Ukyo scratched the back of his head. "It's kind of hard to explain but basically I'd never been kissed by a girl before. I sort of..." Ukyo turned red and Shampoo observed this curiously. "Got scared of how it made me feel so I ran away. I didn't know what it meant. I just thought you were kissing me..."  
"You were scared?" Shampoo asked in disbelief.  
Staring at the lanky figure of masculinity she took in this explanation with wonderment. The boy before her had to be one of the best fighters Shampoo had ever encountered. In her pursuit of him across China and Japan she had been privy to observing the aftermath of his many battles. All of which, she had been told, were handled with a level of such calm ease that it reflected on a fighter of high skill. He was all this and now he would claim to be scared of how a simple kiss from her made him feel? That was why he ran?  
Studying Ukyo carefully Shampoo noted the flush of embarrassment. All her instincts told her that he was telling the truth. Considering this Shampoo recalled the day of the tournament. When she pulled away after giving Ukyo the kiss of life there was a moment where pure happiness shone on his handsome features but then...  
Her thoughts trailing off Shampoo gazed into warm sandalwood eyes. Then he ran away, she thought. He ran away looking just as he looks now. Red with embarrassment.  
"You're telling the truth... aren't you?" Shampoo questioned incredulously. "You were truly scared. That was why you ran from me. Not because you were disgusted at my touch. Not because you didn't want to face the duties put before you from my defeat. You were just scared of how my kiss made you feel."  
"Exactly!" Exclaimed Ukyo happily. He didn't know how but he managed to get through to Shampoo. "I didn't know anything about your laws or tradition. If I knew what the kiss meant I never would have run."  
Stepping forward Ukyo tentatively rested a hand on Shampoo's shoulder. Bending down he locked scarlet eyes with his earnest sandalwood gaze. "I didn't mean to bring you dishonor Shan-pu. Please believe me."  
Looking up into shining eyes Shampoo saw the truth that lay there and smiled. The boy before her had put himself at her mercy without any sign of fear. He was indeed worthy her, and her tribe's, attention.  
"Then," Shampoo said while watching Ukyo carefully. "You would be willing to make retribution for your crimes against me?"  
Bowing his head respectfully Ukyo replied, "Of course. I'm willing to do whatever you ask. It was never my intention to hurt your standing in the tribe." Lifting his eyes Ukyo bore his steady gaze into her. "I have great respect for your skills as a fighter Shan-pu. It didn't escape my attention that you had been fighting all day when I challenged you. I was confident in my victory because of this. If you had not been exhausted by the other battles our fight would have had much different results I'm sure."  
Scarlet eyes glinted dangerously. Ukyo had admitted to both her skill as a fighter as well as his motivations behind the challenge. Reaching a graceful hand outward she tipped up his strong chin.  
"Rise." Shampoo commanded. "I have decided what I must do."  
Following her order Ukyo straightened to his full height to tower over Shampoo. Meeting her scarlet eyes Ukyo was surprised to see affection shining in their depths. Moving with a speed that defied time Shampoo pulled him into a passionate embrace.  
Feeling the familiar surge of panic that had filled him the first time this happened Ukyo started to move away but Shampoo held him firmly in place. After several moments Ukyo finally resigned himself to the embrace and began to enjoy the soft feel of Shampoo's lips on his own. As the kiss developed Ukyo became involved and tentatively explored the recesses of Shampoo's mouth with his tongue. Shampoo encouraged this action and pressed against him eagerly.  
This heated exchange went on for several moments before they finally broke apart for air. Ukyo studied the petite frame of Shampoo who was resting against his chest. His mouth quirking upwards in a small smile Ukyo gave into an impulse and ran his fingers through the silken softness of her lavender hair.  
"So that was what you must do?" Ukyo asked playfully. "You must kiss me?"  
Lifting her head Shampoo revealed happiness gracing her beautiful features. "I had to test a theory of mine." She explained while running gentle fingers across his cheek. "I wanted to know if you were telling the truth about being scared of how my kiss made you feel. By your initial reaction just now I know you weren't lying." Forming a wicked smile Shampoo giggled. "In fact, it seemed like you were almost ready to run again. Good thing I held you in place."  
"Yeah, well," Ukyo said meekly. "You're a very beautiful girl Shan-pu. It is kind of disconcerting when you show me that sort of attention. Makes me wonder what I ever did to deserve it."  
"Everyone deserves devotion from another person at one point or another," Shampoo declared. Moving away from Ukyo she turned to gaze at the Nerima skyline. "Back home in Joketsuzoku I hold a great deal of respect as tribal Champion but I pay a price."  
Tipping her head backwards Shampoo wore a wan smile. "Everyone fears me. I have no real friends besides my cousin Per-fum the Enforcer. The two of us have a kinship from being the strongest in the village."  
Sighing Shampoo formed a thoughtful expression. "Those who fear us also hate us for our superior skills. On the day of the tournament I singly defeated all the warriors of my generation. When you challenged me, they gave their support to you, wishing for your victory and my loss. My defeat was a great thing for their jealous hearts and they rejoiced in my ultimate failure to win."  
"What about you?" Asked Ukyo gently. "How did you feel? Did you hate me for beating you?"  
"Hate you?" Shampoo puzzled. "No. I didn't hate you. I was actually somewhat relieved. Being the best warrior in a tribe brings isolation. None wanted to associate with me and I was beginning to despair from my loneliness. then you came. When I lost to you I was happy. Of course, I couldn't let anyone see that, but inside I was rejoicing. Finally there was a fighter that was stronger than me. Someone worth being with. I wouldn't be alone anymore! I thought that giving you the kiss of life would guarantee my happiness. It was pathetic to think so, wouldn't you say?"  
"Pathetic?" Ukyo looked surprised. "No. I don't think it was pathetic. In fact, I understand perfectly. I spent most of my youth on the road traveling with Pops. I didn't have a lot of friends either..." Taking a step forward Ukyo caressed Shampoo's cheek tenderly. "It's horrible to be alone, isn't it?"  
Losing herself to the shining depths of sandalwood eyes Shampoo reached up to hold Ukyo's face in her soft hands. "But I'm not alone anymore," Shampoo smiled. "I have you and Ranma. When we three return to the tribe my honor will be vindicated." Studying the towering form of Ukyo carefully Shampoo looked mischievous. "No doubt I will also be a figure of great envy for having two such virile and handsome husbands."  
"Husbands? But-" Ukyo started to protest. His words were muffled by another passionate embrace on the part of Shampoo. Losing himself to the sweetness of her kiss Ukyo was helpless against the emotion it incited.  
Ending the kiss Shampoo gazed at Ukyo with utter adoration before sprinting towards the edge of the roof. Turning on her heel she smiled brightly. "But nothing my beloved husband. The law clearly states my choices. I may either kill or marry you. I have chosen to return to my original decision of marriage." Leaping off the roof with her lavender mane flying upwards Shampoo's voice trailed off with her descent. "We will speak more on the matter later my husband. Now I must deal with the developing problem of the girl who shares your name. She is entirely too friendly towards my second husband, Ranma."  
Left alone Ukyo stood frozen for several moments before the meaning of her words hit him. "Wait a minute," he said slowly. "The girl who shares my name?" Groaning loudly Ukyo muttered, "Why didn't I tell her about my curse?" He paused to dwell on this error for a moment. "Oh well," Ukyo lamented. Bending down he retrieved his blue silk shirt and bandoleer. "It can wait."  
Slinging his battle spatula over his shoulder Ukyo smirked. "Second husband Ranma?" Chuckling a bit Ukyo shook his head. "Ranchan will love that." Pushing back on his heels to shift into an easy jog Ukyo sighed. "I think I enjoyed Shampoo's kisses a little too much. We're going to have to talk about that too I suppose."  
Dashing back towards the dojo Ukyo resolved to try and clear everything up. But, he thought tiredly, it would have to wait until tomorrow. Because he was entirely too exhausted to deal with the constant complications of his life right now. It would be easier to deal with after a good nights sleep. At least, he hoped so.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Ukyo slowly made her way downstairs and into the sitting room. Genma had allowed her to sleep in for once, probably due to the sexy negligee Nodoka purchased, and the event was disconcerting. In her short lifetime Ukyo had only slept in possibly ten times, this being one of them. Yawning again Ukyo heard the sound of soft murmurs and found that other members of the always expanding Tendo household were awake as well.  
From the top of the stairs Ukyo could hear their conversation dimly. Not surprisingly, it was focused around Shampoo and the recent complications arisen due to her traditional Amazon laws. Sliding open the door to the sitting room Ukyo was met with the stares of Sakura, Soun, and all three Tendo sisters who were eating breakfast.  
Sakura was the first to speak as she sported a teasing smirk. "Okay," she drawled. "What's this I hear about you and Ranma sharing an Amazon bride named after a hair care product? What?" Sakura pouted with exaggeration. "You can't have me and still be faithful to Ranma but you'll share him with this Chinese broad? I'm insulted."  
"C'mon Sakura," Ukyo moaned leaning against the doorway. "It isn't like that. Shampoo has all these funky Amazon laws she has to obey. Anyway, it isn't like I've done anything with her. She isn't even staying at the dojo."  
"She isn't?" Nabiki asked while finishing her soup. Setting down the bowl she gazed at Ukyo. "I could have sworn I saw her lavender head poking into Ranma and Ryoga's room last night."  
"She what?!" Demanded Akane, slamming her fist down on the table. "What was she doing in Ryochan's room?! Why didn't you stop her Nabiki?"  
"Calm down Akane," drawled Nabiki smoothly. "I don't think it was Ryoga she was interested in." Turning back to Ukyo she continued. "Don't worry Ucchan. I'm sure Ranma's chastity is still in tact. I didn't hear any moans coming from the room."  
Rolling sandalwood eyes Ukyo muttered, "I still better go check on him. At this rate we'll at the very least be late for school."  
"Hey!" Called Sakura to the departing Ukyo. "Aren't you at least going to tell me exactly how you two managed to get engaged to an Amazon in the first place? Or is this sort of thing common place news around here?"  
Ukyo responded playfully, "Why don't you ask Nabchan? She seems to be up on all current events of the dojo." Bounding up the stairs Ukyo grinned as she heard Sakura start her interrogation of Nabiki.

Quietly opening the door to her iinazuke's room Ukyo took in the sleeping figures of Ranma and Ryoga. The former was being clung to by a contented Shampoo who was snuggled under the covers with him.  
Ranma unconsciously adjusted his sleeping position and Shampoo moved along with him. Rubbing against his chest the Amazon sighed softly, "Oh... Airen."  
Gazing at the tender scene before her Ukyo couldn't help smiling. They really did look cute lying together. Almost like little kids. Ukyo had the utmost faith in Ranma, despite Nabiki's teasing, she knew full well nothing had or would happen between him and Shampoo. Ranma was far too loyal to even consider such a thing.  
Watching them a moment longer Ukyo considered her feelings towards both of them. Though she had trouble with verbalizing it Ukyo loved Ranma deeply and they shared a natural rapport. They had the same carefree love of life and saw the world in hopeful terms. Their personalities were incredibly similar and a high sense of honor had been bred into them both. Although, on Ukyo's part, it was sometimes lacking due to her unusual upbringing. Being raised by Genma and the Master resulted in many things but the pursuit of honor wasn't one of them. The bond she shared with Ranma was so that Ukyo didn't even need to speak for him to understand how she was feeling. This event was useful since neither she nor Ranma were exactly comfortable in trying to voice their feelings. Ukyo didn't really know how to describe the nature of their relationship. Soulmates, as corny as it sounded, would be the best choice.  
Then there was Shampoo. Gazing at the lavender haired Amazon as she pressed closer to Ranma she felt a twinge of envy. Shampoo was able to express her emotions so purely without any fear of rejection. Ukyo would die to have her self-  
doubt taken away and be like Shampoo. It pained Ukyo to see the Amazon being affectionate with Ranma so easily. Things that took all of Ukyo's built up courage, like instigating their first few kisses, were nothing to Shampoo. She felt horrible for her part in bringing Shampoo to Japan and wanted to make it up to her. Ukyo couldn't imagine the embarrassment she had brought on the Amazon when she had run from her. Unfortunately Shampoo seemed to deeply cling to the traditional laws of her tribe. This could only lead to imminent heartbreak because even though Ukyo and Ranma weren't immune to her exotic beauty they had no desire to include a third party in their upcoming marriage. Harsh as it sounded, there was simply no room for Shampoo in either of their hearts.  
This left heavy question of how to resolve the growing problem of their current situation of being engaged to Shampoo hanging in the air. And neither of the chosen husbands had the slightest clue of how to do that.  
Sighing deeply Ukyo shook her head. I've got to stop brooding about this, she thought. Things will work out in the end. They always do. Bending down Ukyo rested her face some inches above Ranma's and studied him closely. Forming a mischievous smile Ukyo pinched her iinazuke's nose.  
Several moments passed when Ranma finally shot forward his blue eyes wide with panic. He glanced around the room wildly while clutching to his mattress. Locking on the smiling figure of his iinazuke he breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Ucchan?" Ranma was baffled. "What-?"  
"Shhh," hushed Ukyo. Giving him a charming smile she gently brushed his lips with her own. "In case you haven't noticed we have company."  
Blinking in confusion Ranma followed Ukyo's gaze to stare at the sleeping Shampoo who was now sprawled across the bed squeezing his pillow tightly. On spotting the Amazon Ranma vaulted out of the bed to stand beside Ukyo.  
"I swear I didn't let her in here Ucchan," Ranma hissed. "She must have-"  
"Shhh," Ukyo repeated as she gave him another kiss. "Calm down Ranchan. She probably would've done the same thing to me if she could've found my boy type. C'mon, we better get out of here before we wake her up."  
Breathing a sigh of relief Ranma nodded his assent and quickly grabbed his school uniform before exiting the room. Sliding the door to a close carefully Ranma turned to face Ukyo who looked quite sympathetic.  
"We've got to do something about Shampoo," Ukyo began sadly. "We can't let her live in this fantasy world of hers where she gets to marry us both then take us back home to China with her. It isn't right... to her or us."  
"Wait a minute," Ranma pronounced slowly. "Take us back to China? Marry us both?"  
Flushing with embarrassment Ukyo amended, "I haven't told you about that yet have I?"  
"Nope," Ranma's blue eyes twinkled. "You two must have had one hell of a talk last night. How'd it go?"  
"Well, she wants to marry my you and my boy type and is apparently jealous of my girl type," Ukyo chagrined. "I worked things out with her as a boy and Shampoo is back to liking me again... in my boy form at least." Scratching the back of her head Ukyo mused, "I haven't gotten around to telling Shampoo about my curse. I figure that will hold."  
Clasping her shoulders gently Ranma's face brightened with a smile. "Sounds like it went pretty good to me. Now that she doesn't want to kill you, we can work on how to get around these crazy laws of hers."  
"Yeah." Ukyo trailed off in low agreement.  
Peering into his iinazuke's face Ranma pondered her sudden change in attitude. It wasn't like Ukyo to be this subdued. "What's wrong?"  
Reluctantly meeting deep blue eyes Ukyo blushed and stammered, "It's just. uhm. Shampoo. Last night she kissed me. twice. Kissed me like before... in the village."  
Absorbing this information Ranma stared thoughtfully at the ceiling then focused on Ukyo. "Did you like it?" He asked finally. Instantly her posture slackened and Ranma knew the answer to his question. "I guess you didn't run away this time?" Ranma's lips quirked into a smile.  
"No... I didn't," Ukyo sighed. Stepping closer she held his hands in her own. "But I..." Diverting her gaze Ukyo built up her courage. Raising sandalwood eyes Ukyo looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you Ranchan." Smiling widely now Ukyo felt a sense of relief filling her system. She finally said it. She finally told Ranma how she felt about him. Ukyo's face shone with happiness as she continued, "I'm in love with you Ranchan. I don't love Shampoo... I like her but returning her kiss was a terrible mistake because you're the only one I love. You. It's always been you."  
Staring at Ukyo with a sense of wonderment Ranma reflected on what was just said. Ukyo loved him. she loved him just as much as he loved her. "Ucchan," Ranma breathed. Tenderly tracing the planes of her face with his fingertips he continued. "I love you too. So very much."  
Leaning down he captured her lips with his own for a heartfelt kiss that lasted several moments before they broke apart on hearing a loud cough. Tipping their heads together the couple stared at an amused Sakura.  
"Y'know," Sakura snickered. "Watching you two is something out of a soap opera." Focusing on Ranma, who was clad in a pair of boxer shorts and tanktop, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Nice ensemble."  
Smiling at the usual teasing Ukyo said, "Out with it Sakura. You must want something."  
"Ouch. Pain. I'm hurting," mocked Sakura as she gripped her chest. Straightening up she gestured downstairs. "Just wanted to tell you we're about to leave for school so you better get your butts in gear." Smiling lasciviously at Ranma she said, "And you better put some clothes on. Unless you want to cause a riot by exposing that body."  
"I know, I know," Ranma called playfully as he walked towards the furo to get dressed. "I'm a supermodel."  
The two girls let loose wolf whistles as he shut the door to the furo. Meeting each others eyes Ukyo and Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. Wrapping arms around their waists they walked downstairs together.  
Pausing at the top of the stairs Sakura turned back to shout, "Make sure you wake up Ryochan!"  
Hearing the muffled concession on the part of Ranma the girls continued their departure downstairs. Sakura turned her glittering green eyes to Ukyo. "So," she said coyly. "Are you going tell me about your Amazon bride or not?"  
Groaning loudly Ukyo rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. "I'd rather not... it's a complicated story."  
"Everything is a complicated story when it comes to you," Sakura observed sardonically.

Stretching her muscles in a gesture of contentment Shampoo reached for her Airen to find nothing. Scarlet eyes opened in speculation and Shampoo found herself alone in the comfortable bed she had snuck into last night.  
"Airen? Ranma?" Shampoo questioned in slight panic as she looked around the room.  
Where could Ranma have gone off to? Wearing a small frown Shampoo pondered the behavior of her two husbands. They shared an irritating habit of disappearing at the most inconvenient times.  
Shampoo had searched for nearly two hours for her first husband Ukyo before giving up. As she thought of the tall boy that had brought her to this strange country Shampoo smiled. There was an easy charm about him that she couldn't resist. He was certainly good looking and just thinking of him sent shivers down Shampoo's spine. While she appreciated the aesthetic qualities of Ranma there was something special about Ukyo. The Amazon felt an indescribable link to the lanky fighter. Almost like her future was tied to his.  
She pondered this a moment when a sudden sleepy mumbling caught her attention. Shifting her gaze Shampoo peered over the edge of her Airen's bed to look at a dozing Ryoga asleep on his low futon.  
Narrowing scarlet eyes Shampoo bounced off the bed to crouch next to the futon. Studying Ryoga in minute detail Shampoo finally resolved how to find her lost Airen. Cupping her hands over her mouth Shampoo shouted at the top of her lungs, "Wake up! Where Ranma?! Shampoo want Airen!"  
This being yelled in his ear Ryoga leapt high into the air in fright, all his limbs extended. Landing with a bounce back on his futon he screamed upon seeing an angry Shampoo glaring at him. Pulling a bonbori out of nowhere she pointed it at his head.  
"Where Ranma?" Shampoo demanded, a dangerous glint surfacing in scarlet eyes.  
"W-what?" Stammered an anxious Ryoga. Rising to his feet he nervously moved backwards. He had no idea who this strange girl asking for Ranma was but if Akane found her in their room... well. It wouldn't be pretty.  
Distracted by the mere thought of this Ryoga was hardly able to evade Shampoo's powerful swing of her bonbori. Ducking his head Ryoga glanced towards the open window and considered his options. As another bonbori came heading for his head it took Ryoga a second to decide. In a desperate maneuver he leapt out the window to escape the wrath of the mystery girl. He didn't like running away but the last thing Ryoga wanted to face was an angry Akane in the morning.

"Then she followed me here to Japan to fulfill the laws of her tribe and ended up being defeated by Ranchan. I managed to work things out so she no longer wants to kill my boy type but now Shampoo wants to marry us both. She also doesn't know about my curse," finished Ukyo with a sigh.  
Akane and Sakura wore thoughtful expressions as the situation involving Shampoo was finally explained to them. Nabiki had already departed for school to conduct her usual business dealings and Soun was helping Kasumi clean up in the kitchen leaving them alone to hear the story.  
Sakura was the first to comment on the situation. Folding her arms across her chest she said in disbelief, "I can't believe you actually went to an Amazon village during their Champion tournament. Ryochan and I avoided all the provinces they have tribes in. Didn't you know anything about how their culture works? Those women thrive on marriage by means of entrapment."  
Ukyo sighed deeply, "I guess you could say that. And no, I didn't know anything about the Amazons. I traveled around with Pops remember? We didn't speak the language or know the slightest thing about Chinese society. Hell, we didn't even own language translation books!"  
Akane was about to comment when she caught sight of Ryoga flying out of his window to land in the koi pond with a gigantic splash. "Ryochan?" She breathed as his piglet form surfaced. Dashing to the pond Akane lifted him out of the water and clutched him to her chest. "Why did you jump out the window?"  
Wide brown eyes gazed up into Akane's and Ryoga piglet let loose a series of distressed squeals. Akane was absorbing this as Shampoo descended gracefully from the window to stand beside her in the yard. Scarlet eyes studied the figures of the dojo residents before they locked on the person for their search.  
"Airen!" Cried Shampoo happily as Ranma entered the sitting room. Bouncing past Ukyo and Sakura she pounced on Ranma who lost his balance at the sudden gesture of affection. Falling on his butt with a loud thud he groaned from the floor.  
"Shampoo," Ranma began wearily. "Try to calm down with the hugs, huh?" Rising to his feet Ranma stretched his back as Shampoo clung to his side.  
"Shampoo is calm Airen," she replied cheerfully.  
Studying the lavender haired Amazon curiously Sakura smirked at Ranma. "So this is the lovely lady you're throwing Ucchan over for. Nice choice Ranma."  
Rolling blue eyes Ranma snorted. "Very funny Sakura but you know I'm not throwing Ucchan over for anyone."  
"Who Ucchan?" Questioned Shampoo as she gazed at Sakura suspiciously. She didn't like the affectionate tone her husband took on when referring to this person.  
"She Ucchan," responded Sakura sardonically pointing at Ukyo who waved and wore a tiny smile.  
Narrowing scarlet eyes Shampoo stared at the girl who seemed to occupy so much of her husband Ranma's time. She had told first husband Ukyo that she would take care of this obstacle and Shampoo vowed to keep that promise. Her future happiness was at stake and she couldn't let anyone stand between she and her husbands.  
It didn't escape her attention that the girl, Ucchan, as she was called looked incredibly similar to her Airen. She had thought earlier that they shared the same name. More likely Shampoo made a mistake in attempting to translate the warblings of the Japanese language. Staring at Ucchan she pondered her standing in the lives of her Airens. Perhaps the girl was her husband Ukyo's sister. They seemed to share the same taste in clothing. Ucchan was wearing a sleeveless white Chinese style silk shirt and black gi pants. While the style was alike Shampoo knew her beloved Ukyo preferred the color blue. It didn't matter to Shampoo who the girl was. If this Ucchan was planning to stand between Shampoo and Ranma she would pay the price. Amazon law and Shampoo's unyielding sense of honor demanded it.  
Sniffing with disinterest Shampoo turned her adoring gaze back to Ranma who looked thoroughly uncomfortable.  
"Ranma," she said tenderly. Running nimble fingers down his chest Shampoo purred, "Where boy type Ukyo? Shampoo want see first Airen."  
"Uhm." Ranma looked desperately at Ukyo who shrugged helplessly. Ukyo had no idea as what to say about Shampoo's question on her boy type's location.  
Fortunately for the pigtailed boy Akane was getting increasingly angry as she replayed the scene of Ryoga landing in the koi pond to avoid Shampoo. Akane knew how much Ryoga hated being in his cursed form and she must have done something awful to make him voluntarily transform.  
Stomping into the sitting room while still holding Ryoga piglet against her chest Akane growled, "Look you! I really don't care how many stupid laws your tribe has! You shouldn't attack people just because your looking for your `Airen'! Next time just ask where he is instead of scaring poor Ryoga half to death!" Sniffing loudly Akane whirled around to exit the sitting room. "C'mon Ryochan," she murmured gently as she left. "I'll boil you some hot water."  
The group stared wide-eyed as the dark haired girl exited. Wearing a lopsided grin Ukyo commented, "I guess Ryoga has himself an official protector."  
"Lucky him," Sakura added. Bending down she picked up she and Ukyo's backpacks. "Akane isn't someone I'd like to meet in a dark alley." Sakura imitated shivers. "She sure can be scary at times."  
Taking her backpack from Sakura the okonomiyaki chef rolled her eyes. "It's Akane's temper, not her, that can be scary." Turning her gaze to Ranma she continued. "We better get going Ranchan or we'll be late for school. Akane and Ryoga can catch up to us later."  
"Sounds good," conceded Ranma. Extricating himself from Shampoo's embrace he said seriously, "Stay here Shampoo. I have to go to school but I'll be back later. Look around the dojo if you want. train with Father or Ojisama Tendo but stay put, all right? I'll return soon and then we'll talk." Blue eyes gazed at Ukyo humorously. "All three of us. Me, you, and boy type Ukyo. Okay?"  
Shampoo processed this information for a moment before smiling brightly. "Shampoo understand. Airen Ranma want Shampoo stay put. Will try."  
Looking relieved Ranma grabbed his backpack and put it on. Turning Shampoo he pondered her a moment then gave her a quick hug. Rewarding her with a fond smile Ranma declared, "Be good!"  
Trooping through the kitchen together Sakura admonished. "Was the hug really necessary?"  
"What?" Ranma blinked naively. "She's here all alone and she thinks I'm her husband. I can't give her a simple hug for reassurance?"  
Sakura snorted. "Lousy excuse Saotome. I think you might actually be hot for this Amazon."  
Shaking her head Ukyo chuckled. "Leave him alone Sakura. I've kissed Shampoo so it doesn't matter much if Ranchan gives her a few hugs. Besides," she looked at Ranma lovingly. "We both know where our hearts lie."  
"Wait a minute," pronounced Sakura drawing to a halt. Staring at Ukyo incredulously she questioned, "You kissed her?" Hands on her hips Sakura demanded. "Why in the hell did you kiss her Ucchan?"  
Opening her mouth to reply Ukyo was interrupted by Akane storming into the kitchen. She stared at all three friends then focused her glare on Sakura. Pointing a finger in the street fighter's face she announced. "We're buying him some sort of tracking device! Don't ask me how, but Ryoga managed to wander off while I was boiling him some hot water." Sighing morosely she whispered, "I hope he's all right. Where ever he is this time."  
Slinging an arm around Akane's shoulder Sakura offered wisely, "Like I always say Akane. That's the way it goes. Ryochan will find his way back to us. He always does. It's a talent he has." Tilting her head back she smirked at Ukyo and Ranma. "In the meantime we better get going or we'll have to pay Nabiki to sneak us into school again."  
Ukyo groaned at this as the group moved into an fast paced dash out of the dojo. "Don't remind me. I still owe her for last week when she turned off the school's electricity to help me escape those hordes of girls." Ukyo unconsciously shuddered at the thought.  
Recently she had been spending more time in her male form, on a suggestion from Genma for training purposes, and in doing so she discovered something. Apparently Ukyo in her boy type caused some hormonal reaction in the opposite sex. Every time Ukyo was a boy hundreds of girls came out of the woodwork to chase him down in an attempt to glom onto him or ask for a date. In a way it was more annoying than Kuno's continuous launching of attacks on his arch nemesis the `ponytailed boy'.  
Remembering the fiasco in the gym Akane giggled softly. "Your poor shirt," she now giggled nonstop. "Those girls tore it to pieces. It looked like shredded newspaper."  
Recalling the event as well Ranma chuckled. "I wonder how those girls would take it if they knew they were trying to molest my iinazuke not some mystery man that wanders around Nerima."  
Considering this the four companions formed fearful expressions as they continued their race towards Furinkan.

He was lost again. Studying his surrounding morosely Ryoga piglet cursed his horrendous sense of direction. Why was it he couldn't find his way in the simplest of locations? And even more perplexing, why was it that he couldn't stay in one place? While he was waiting for Akane to get the tea kettle ready to boil some water Ryoga felt this instinctual call to wander. He didn't know where it came from but it existed deep within him and it was strong. Before Ryoga knew what he was doing he was already outside the dojo and lost again.  
The change in his life only made having the combined curse of Jusenkyo along with his directional ineptness worse. Now he had a place he belonged, a place with people who cared and worried about him. Because of this it made it even worse for Ryoga when the helplessness of being completely lost, as usual, overtook him. That and the thoughts of how Akane, who hadn't adjusted to his direction problem as Sakura, would fret at his absence.  
Sharp black ears shot up at the soft sound of footsteps. Tipping his head upwards Ryoga piglet looked at the hovering form of the mystery woman who caused him to be in his present form. Shampoo, Ukyo and Ranma had called her. She was an Amazon that apparently thought she was engaged to the both of them. Narrowing his eyes in cautious speculation he studied her carefully. Shampoo was standing on the high wall surrounding a building that looked.  
Wait a minute, Ryoga thought happily. Glancing around hurriedly he recognized the neighborhood. He was back home! Smiling widely Ryoga piglet did a happy dance as he stared at the sign for the Tendo dojo. Shampoo had been staying at the dojo. She might be here to help him find his way inside! At this prospect Ryoga's formerly dark mood lightened considerably.  
Meanwhile, Shampoo was gazing at the miniature black piglet curiously. Such creatures were often found in the woods outlining her village back home. Thinking back to Joketsuzoku traditions Shampoo recalled the celebration feasts accompanying a betrothal. Jumping down from the wall Shampoo crouched in front of the tiny piglet.  
Cooing softly she clucked the piglet under his chin who turned crimson at this attention. Gathering the piglet in her arms Shampoo smiled in wide pleasure. It was perfect. Surely her husbands would appreciate a gesture of such tender care from their wife. After all, Shampoo hadn't promised Ranma that she would remain at the dojo. She had merely agreed that it was his will she stay there. Amazons don't take orders from outsiders, even from their Airens, and having laws that consisted of many minute details they shared a talent for cleverly evading fixed concepts.  
It is the Amazon way to shift and change for varied situations. The supple reed survives against the wind while the brittle one breaks. So it is in life. And knowing this well Shampoo held Ryoga piglet to her chest while planning a great surprise for her Airens.

Handing Ranma his share of the okonomiyaki that she made for their usual lunch Ukyo grimaced. "Okay," she said looking at him with sandalwood eyes. "What are we going to do about Shampoo?"  
Chewing on the okonomiyaki thoughtfully Ranma mumbled. "I dunno Ucchan. But we better tell her about your curse and our engagement soon. I don't think she likes your female half too much."  
Ukyo snorted at this. "She wants to kill me. Shampoo told me herself that she considers my natural girl type an obstacle to her engagement to you."  
"That's not good," Ranma stated the obvious.  
"Uh-huh..." Trailed off Ukyo as she tilted her head to one side. Forming a face of concentration she focused her acute hearing on far off crashing sounds. It was almost like a wrecking ball was heading their way.  
Noticing the strange look on his iinazuke's face Ranma followed suit and focused on the noise. Steadily it was increasing in volume and the school building began to shake from the impact from whatever was causing the disturbance.  
The students gathered about in study hall began to scatter as the roar of destruction neared their class room. Leaving only Ukyo and Ranma still sitting calmly. A sudden burst of rubble filled the room as a cloud of dust settled in the air. When it cleared the smiling form of Shampoo holding a silver platter was seen.  
Simultaneously Ukyo and Ranma groaned on seeing the lavender haired Amazon. Rising to his feet Ranma found Shampoo immediately at his side.  
"Shampoo," sighed Ranma wearily. "I thought you were going to wait for me at the dojo."  
Smiling sweetly Shampoo gently tapped Ranma on the bridge of his nose. "Silly Airen. Amazon no have to follow order from Airen. Shampoo is higher rank in tribe. Can do what want."  
"I guess that includes busting through walls, huh?" Asked Ukyo while peering at the large hole Shampoo had produced in their class room wall.  
Rubbing his forehead Ranma muttered under his breath, "But I wasn't giving orders.. I was asking nicely. Why doesn't that ever seem to work with girls?"  
Directing scarlet eyes at Ukyo the Amazon sniffed haughtily. "No care what you say. Here to see Airens."  
"Okay Shampoo!" Ranma interrupted nervously. The last thing he wanted was Ukyo getting into more trouble with Shampoo. "What is it you want?"  
Beaming happily Shampoo held up the silver platter for Ranma's inspection. "Dutiful wife make Airens delicious lunch." Glancing around the classroom Shampoo searched for the object of her primary affection. Unable to find his tall and gorgeous form Shampoo looked back to Ranma. "Where boy type Ukyo? Shampoo made lunch for both Airens."  
Ranma stared blankly at Shampoo for several moments when Ukyo saved him by saying, "He isn't here. He just sort of comes and goes with the rain." Raising an oak brown eyebrow she moved closer to her iinazuke. Ukyo had no idea what Shampoo was up to but she wanted a close view of whatever was going to happen.  
At this reply Ranma fought to hold back a need for laughter. He was instantly cured of this impulse as Shampoo moved seductively closer to him. Running a finger down the side of his face she purred, "No matter to Shampoo. Have Ranma here. Is good fighter. Handsome too. Make Shampoo proud to have as Airen. He deserve delicious lunch."  
Coughing loudly Ranma pulled away from Shampoo's machinations and questioned tightly. "So lets see this lunch, huh?" Offering Shampoo a falsely bright smile he continued. "I bet you're a great cook."  
Smiling widely at the compliment Shampoo lifted the lid to the silver platter. "Shampoo make canton style pork with hibiscus sauce for Airen. Look good, yes?" Asked the Amazon pleasantly as she thrust the platter towards Ranma.  
Blazing blue eyes widened in shock and Ranma released a scream of terror as he stared at the form of Ryoga piglet covered with sauce and vegetables. Rushing forward to see what had her iinazuke in such a fright Ukyo too released a startled shriek upon seeing Ryoga piglet. Snatching him off the silver tray she whirled around. Slapping the side of Ryoga piglet's face Ukyo inwardly thanked the Kami that Akane didn't share their study hall period. Upon seeing Ryoga like this she probably would've unwittingly challenged Shampoo and ended up getting the kiss of death.  
After several quick slaps Ryoga piglet groggily opened brown eyes to gaze up at Ukyo. "Ryoga!" Ukyo exclaimed tearfully. "Are you okay buddy?"  
Ryoga piglet nodded his head while releasing a series of outraged squeals and that left Ukyo with no doubt on how he felt about Shampoo. Ukyo was about to question Ryoga more on his condition when she felt a soft touch behind her ear at the edge of her chin. Tilting her gaze to the side she observed Shampoo out of the corner of her eye as she gave Ukyo a gentle kiss behind her ear.  
Turning around Ukyo touched the still burning skin where Shampoo had kissed her and looked at the Amazon with questioning eyes.  
Wearing a harsh smile Shampoo informed, "Womans what interfere is for killing. Is Amazon rule."  
"Great," muttered Ukyo lowly. "This is just what I don't need right now. Look Shampoo, you don't want to fight me. I can explain ev-"  
"No explain nothing!" Declared Shampoo as she pulled out her bonbori and slung it at Ukyo's head. "You obstacle for Shampoo marry Ranma. I kill obstacle!"  
Letting loose a startled yelp Ukyo ducked under the attacking bonbori. Holding a squirming Ryoga piglet against her chest, who probably wanted to attack Shampoo himself no matter what his form, Ukyo dashed towards the open windows of the class room.  
"Hold on tight Ryoga," said Ukyo through clenched teeth. Bracing herself the okonomiyaki chef leapt out the window in hopes of avoiding a fight that she did not want to have with Shampoo.  
"Running?!" Shampoo cried in disbelief as she chased after the departing Ukyo. "Girl called Ucchan is coward so Shampoo surely defeat her. Ranma is Shampoo's Airen!" In stealthy movement the Amazon bounded out the window to pursue Ukyo and leave Ranma in stunned shock.  
Gritting his teeth together Ranma snapped out of his mental stupor and pushed himself into action. Vaulting out the window he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Shampoo! Don't do it! She's Ukyo!"  
When the pigtailed boy exited the class room via the window, as had the two girls, the wary Furinkan students stared at each other unsure of how to react. They were beginning to get used to this sort of thing since the arrival of the Anything Goes heir but this was still unusual by their standards. The room was still deathly silent when Akane and Sakura stuck their heads through the door, being sent by their teacher to discover what was causing so much noise.  
Taking in the chaos the classroom was in the two girls stared at the large hole in the wall. Sakura was still inspecting the damage when Akane turned to the other students and asked, "What happened?"  
Meeting each others gazes the students were silent for a moment before they all simultaneously burst into hurried tales of the latest fight revolving around Ukyo.

Running at top speed Ranma rushed through the soccer field to bound up the high wire fence surrounding the baseball field. If something happened to Ukyo because of him Ranma would never forgive himself. He should have stopped Shampoo from giving the kiss of death when he had the chance. Now Ukyo was back to where she started with the Amazon wanting to kill her. Ranma knew the fight would be of no good consequence since his iinazuke didn't want to fight Shampoo. She wouldn't put her full effort into battling the Amazon it could only lead to trouble for Ukyo.  
Falling gracefully to the soft earth blue eyes zeroed in on the fallen form of his iinazuke lying one of the many hills of sidelines to the baseball field. Rushing to her side Ranma immediately pulled Ukyo into his embrace causing Ryoga piglet, who had been standing on her shoulder trying to revive her, to slide to the ground. Cupping Ukyo's face tenderly Ranma held back tears on seeing her face so peaceful. It looked as if her face held an empty shell behind it.  
"Ucchan?" Ranma questioned desperately. Shaking her a bit he demanded. "Ucchan! C'mon Ucchan! Wake up. I know you better than this. No way you get out of the game this easy!" No response came from his iinazuke and Ranma released a choked sob while clinging tightly to her. Burying his face in her sweet smelling hair Ranma began to cry softly.  
It was then that a low moan met his sharp ears and Ranma moved back to gaze into confused sandalwood eyes. Straightening up into a sitting position Ukyo rubbed the back of her head. Running her fingers through long brown hair which was, strangely, removed of its normal ponytailed hold to fall loosely around Ukyo's shoulders. Glancing around the baseball field Ukyo finally focused on the form of Ryoga piglet who was staring at her with teary eyes. Picking him up smoothly Ukyo rose to her feet. Fingering her hair again she gave her surroundings one last inquisitive glance before heading towards the school building. Leaving Ranma alone without ever speaking a word to him.  
Puzzled by this treatment on the part of his iinazuke and best friend Ranma wiped his wet eyes before dashing after Ukyo. Matching her steady walking pace he questioned anxiously, "Ucchan? What is it? Are you mad at me for what happened with Shampoo?"  
Inclining her head Ukyo looked back at Ranma and blinked. Wearing perplexed face she studied his handsome features carefully. "Do I know you?" Ukyo asked in tones of clear bewilderment.  
"Huh?" Mumbled Ranma in shock. "Do you know me? Ucchan! It's me, Ranma, your iinazuke!"  
"Ranma.? Iinazuke.?" Ukyo repeated slowly. She paused to consider this when she felt herself become dizzy from trying to recall his name. Pressing her hand against her forehead Ukyo attempted to steady herself.  
Distressed Ranma stepped forward to hold Ukyo softly to keep her from falling over. Looking deeply into sandalwood eyes he cried, "Ucchan! Are you all right?"  
Meeting his gaze Ukyo immediately jumped away when she noticed his hold on her. "Ucchan, Ucchan," she said in annoyance. "Who the hell are you anyway? And why do you keep calling me by my childhood nickname?"  
"But Ucchan..." Ranma whispered as he tentatively reached out his hand. "I gave you that nickname. I'm Ranma. Don't you remember me?"  
Slapping away his advancing hand Ukyo formed a peeved expression. "Look `wild horse', I don't know you. So back off!" Whirling around Ukyo stalked off the baseball field muttering something about pushy guys to Ryoga piglet.  
Blinking as his iinazuke walked away Ranma tried to ignore the pain clenching at his chest. It was literally as if he couldn't breathe. What had Shampoo done to his Ucchan to make her forget him? Wearing a face of determination Ranma followed after Ukyo swearing not to let her out of his sights. No matter how Ukyo treated him, he knew deep inside that she loved him, and he had to protect her from any more harm. Ranma felt he had already failed once in this area and he wasn't about to do so again.  
Currently Ukyo was surrounded by several students from their study hall class along with Akane, Sakura, and Nabiki. The latter of which was quizzing Ukyo about the details of her fight with Shampoo.  
"She gave you the kiss of death?" Questioned Nabiki incredulously as she eyed Ukyo for any injuries.  
Nodding yes Ukyo gently handed Ryoga piglet over to Akane who immediately clung to his tiny frame. Sakura released an exasperated groan at the okonomiyaki chef's response to Nabiki's question.  
"Ucchan." Sakura began slowly as she tried to calm herself. "Why didn't you just tell Shampoo about your curse? Then you never would've had to fight her."  
"Pfff," Ukyo dismissed waving her hand. "The fight was nothing. I don't have a scratch on me." Forming an charming grin she slid closer to Sakura. Tipping her head forward to gaze deeply into green eyes Ukyo purred, "I think you're actually worried about me Sakura sugar."  
Green eyes widened at the usage of the former nickname Ukyo had given her when they dated. "Of course I was worried about you Ucchan..." Sakura said slowly as she studied Ukyo cautiously. "Are you all right?"  
"All right?" Ukyo repeated, now wearing a flirtatious smile. "I've never felt better in my life... now that you're here." Ukyo was approaching the street fighter for what seemed to be a romantic moment when suddenly a muscular male figure stepped between them. Looking up she was met with a pair of blue eyes burning with jealousy.  
"Who are you?" Questioned Ukyo irately.  
"I'm Ranma," stated her iinazuke plainly. Studying sandalwood eyes carefully he saw a flash of recognition before the all too familiar look of ignorance flooded their beautiful presence.  
"Ranma?" Ukyo puzzled. Squinting her eyes she thought on this for a moment. Turning her attention to the handsome boy she exclaimed, "Oh! You mean, you're like that company that sells ginsu knives!"  
"That's Ranko!" Bellowed Ranma in frustration.  
Ukyo directed her attention back to Sakura. "Is he a transfer student sugar?"  
"No." Said Sakura slowly, still mystified at Ukyo's sudden return to her fondness of old. "He's your iinazuke. You've been engaged for a couple of months now."  
"Iinazuke?" Ukyo breathed, confusion showing on her beautiful features. Moving her gaze quickly from Ranma then back to Sakura she formed a wide smile. "I get it!" Exclaimed Ukyo cheerfully. "This is all a big practical joke set up by you and Pops. That's a good one Sakura sugar." Ukyo chuckled as she shook her head. "Me. engaged? To a guy?" Crinkling up sandalwood eyes Ukyo gracefully wrapped her hands around Sakura's shoulders and behind her neck. "It's a very funny joke. Especially since you know very well that I'm in love with you Sakura sugar."  
On Ukyo stating this the reactions were immediate. All the surrounding Furinkan students gaped at Ukyo before studying Ranma closely for his reaction.  
"You're in love with me?" Squeaked Sakura.  
"And so the tables turn," drawled Nabiki.  
"What's going on?" Demanded Akane.  
Clenching his hands into tightly balled fists Ranma stared at Ukyo embracing Sakura before whirling around. Pushing back powerful legs the pigtailed boy leapt high into the air. Pausing as he landed on the roof top to a locker room building Ranma stated coolly, "I'm going to find Shampoo and get to the bottom of this. Watch Ucchan closely Sakura. I think you can tell that she isn't acting normally."  
Everyone watched Ranma's hurried departure for a moment when Ukyo broke the silence. Giving Sakura a puzzled look she questioned, "Who was that?"  
Meeting their gazes the gathered students released a loud groan of frustration.

"I can't believe you forgot Ranma," Akane murmured while staring at Ukyo who was holding hands with Sakura.  
School had ended and the group of friends was walking back to the dojo with the exception of Ranma who was still searching for Shampoo.  
"Look Akane," sighed Ukyo irritably. "I never met this Ramen guy so I can't see how I could forget him."  
"His name is Ranma not Ramen," informed Sakura as she tried to slip her hand away from Ukyo's. When she finally accomplished this the okonomiyaki chef ignored her original efforts and grabbed her hand again.  
Sakura sighed inwardly at this. Whatever Shampoo had done to Ukyo it apparently removed all her memory of Ranma and her relationship with him. Which meant, for some reason, Ukyo believed she was still dating and in love with Sakura. While the street fighter secretly enjoyed the return of Ukyo's feelings of old she did not appreciate the instance behind it. She wanted it to be of Ukyo's free will. Not due to some crazy trick pulled by a Chinese Amazon. There was also the point of Ranma. He was obviously tormented by the sudden change in his iinazuke's feelings towards him. Having once felt the change herself Sakura knew his anguish all too well and she vowed to do anything she need to help him. It was her duty as a warrior of high honor. Ryu himself would do no less to help a fellow fighter.  
"Ryoga," Nabiki said slowly. "What did you see when you were with Ucchan? Maybe you can give us some idea of what Shampoo did to her," speculated Nabiki.  
Scratching the back of his head Ryoga formed a thoughtful expression. "I wish I could tell you Nabchan," he said sadly. "But I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Last thing I remember is Shampoo's feet kicking me in the face. I have no idea what that scum did to Ucchan," Ryoga hissed his eyes now slits.  
"Obviously she didn't to much to me," declared Ukyo smirking. "Because I'm in perfect health."  
"Yeah. Except you can't remember Ranma," Sakura added, rolling expressive green eyes.  
"Who?" Blinked Ukyo baffled.  
"Me. I'm Ranma," stated a weary voice above them.  
Looking up they were met with the tired figure of Ranma who was crouching on the high wall next to the street they were walking on. His blue eyes were staring sadly at Ukyo, as if looking for a glimmer of the girl who loved him. Seeing nothing Ranma sighed then leapt off the wall to stand in front of Ukyo. Pulling her hand away from Sakura he held it gently in his grip. Kissing the top of her hand softly Ranma lifted his gaze to bore it deeply into sandalwood eyes.  
"Ucchan," he pleaded desperately. "Please try to remember me. Try with all your heart. I'm Ranma. your iinazuke. We were engaged to preserve the continuation of the Anything Goes school of martial arts but we fell in love by the will of our own hearts. Don't you remember?" Blue eyes stared beseechingly at her. "I'm Ranma."  
Sandalwood eyes glazed over and Ukyo shifted her gaze elsewhere. Looking up at the sky above she felt herself become dizzy at attempting to recall the sad boy before her. Putting her hand to her forehead, as if to hold back the abrupt flood of memories coming, Ukyo whispered, "Ranchan...?"  
As her body went limp Ranma caught the fainting Ukyo and held her tenderly in his arms. Hefting her up into his arms quickly Ranma met the gazes of his friends.  
"I'm going to take her to Dr. Tofu," Ranma said with conviction. "Maybe he can explain all this."  
Observing as Ranma bounded away holding Ukyo in his arms the companions winced as they heard Ukyo waking up and the sound a large battle spatula hitting Ranma on the head. Listening a moment longer to the sounds loud shouting the group released a mutual sigh before moving back into their steady pace towards the dojo.

Wandering through the market Kasumi pondered if she needed anything else for tonight's supper. Since the arrival of Ryoga and Sakura to their already crowded house hold the need for food had doubled. Studying a batch of vegetables Kasumi sighed. Sometimes it seemed she might never get the chance to return to school. Ever since she was a little girl Kasumi had wanted to be a doctor and help people.  
But when her mother died the domestic duties of the dojo were placed on her shoulders. And I've yet to escape them, thought Kasumi wearily. It wasn't that she didn't love her family. It wasn't even that she hated doing the house work. It was more that she was forced to abandon her dream while everyone else got to pursue theirs openly.  
Of course, now that Ukyo has returned with Ojisama Saotome, things are improving in the dojo. Kasumi smiled at the thought of the rambunctious heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts. Ukyo's arrival had tripled the number of students attending dojo classes. She along with the other younger members of their house hold were beginning to aid in teaching the increasing student numbers and were doing quite well with the task.  
Who knows? Thought Kasumi with a soft smile as she paid for the vegetables. Maybe this is the time to talk to Father about attending college. Yes, she affirmed mentally. I'll tell him immediately. The sooner, the better.  
Adjusting her tote bag the eldest Tendo sister moved to return to her shopping when the raucous yells of Ukyo and Ranma met her ears.  
"Oh my," breathed Kasumi. Ukyo was running from Ranma at top speed as he chased her tenaciously.  
Ukyo dashed past Kasumi with such speed that it caused her long brown hair to fly in the wind. Throwing several miniature spatulas back at Ranma in hopes of deterring his pursuit of her.  
"Who are you anyway?!" Ukyo shouted in desperate annoyance. This is getting ridiculous, she thought to herself. I have no idea who this guy is and he won't lay off.  
"Ucchan! Wait up!" Screamed Ranma as he dodged the miniature spatulas. "You're not feeling yourself!"  
Blinking at their disappearing figures Kasumi smiled softly. "Those two," she giggled. "Always playing games." Cupping her hands over her mouth Kasumi called, "Don't be late! I'm starting supper soon!"

Gasping for breath Ukyo leaned over and rested the palms of her hands on her knees. "Whoever that guy is he sure is persistent," muttered Ukyo darkly.  
Standing up to her full height she glanced around her surroundings. She was standing right outside Dr. Tofu's clinic. Shrugging Ukyo adjusted her back pack. "Might as well see the Doc as long as I'm here," she sighed.  
"Good idea," called a voice above her. "Maybe he can help you remember me."  
Wary sandalwood eyes took in the figure of the pigtailed boy who had been chasing her. Unsheathing her battle spatula Ukyo thrust it into his face.  
"Look you," Ukyo hissed warningly. "I don't know you, so stop following me around or I'll have to use this!"  
Staring at the slender figure of his iinazuke as she stalked into Dr. Tofu's clinic Ranma sighed for what must have been the fiftieth time that day. This day was slowly becoming a nightmare for him. Ranma just prayed that Tofu would be able to offer a solution. Because if he couldn't Ranma was afraid he'd go out of his mind.

"You don't seem to be injured," said Dr. Tofu thoughtfully as he scooted backwards on his stool. He had just been examining Ukyo's head. "How did you feel after the fight was over?"  
"It's weird but. I felt refreshed," Ukyo said with some confusion as she fingered her long oak brown hair that was still running loose around her shoulders.  
Rising to his feet Tofu crossed the room appearing to be deep in thought. Suddenly he leapt slightly into the air and whirled around with an excited look on his features.  
"That's it!" He cried, snapping his fingers. Turning around he stared at the form of Betty, his skeleton. "That has to be it! There's no other explanation."  
"What's it?" Asked Ranma anxiously following after Tofu. "Do you know what's wrong with Ucchan, doctor? Please tell me!"  
Pausing Tofu looked deeply into Ranma's eyes and said seriously, "The Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu attack. One of the most dreaded techniques from the land of China."  
"So what exactly does this dreaded technique do to a person?" Questioned Ukyo teasingly. She didn't hold much stock in whatever Tofu was saying. Ukyo felt perfectly fine and had no problems. other than the strange boy who kept following her everywhere she went.  
Sliding open the door to the clinic with a loud slam Genma panda appeared before them all holding a large sign with writing already on it. I saw the whole thing! It read with a touch of certain panic in the message.  
"Father!" Exclaimed Ranma rushing forward. "Tell me! What happened to Ucchan?"  
It was horrible. Genma panda's sign read in dramatic prose. Never with these two eyes have I ever experienced a battle of such-  
"Jeezus Pops!" Ukyo shouted testily. "Change back to a guy already! You and your stupid signs..." She muttered.  
Sitting on a stool, now in his male form, Genma said solemnly. "I saw the entire thing. For the rest of my days I will carry with me the memory of the horrid event."  
Pausing to take a sip of tea Genma bore his eyes into Ranma. "She attacked Ukyo from the rear. The speed of her hands was inhuman." Turning to focus on Tofu, Genma cried incredulously, "It was over in five to six seconds! She washed and rinsed Ukyo's hair. Then the girl collapsed." On the latter statement he stared at Ukyo with disdain.  
"Shut up Pops," snorted Ukyo at this. "I bet you couldn't even last one second against an Amazon."  
Ranma gave his father a disbelieving stare. "She washed Ucchan's hair? What's the point in that?"  
"It's quite simple Ranma," said Tofu pushing his wire rim glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu attack, by applying rare Chinese herbs and extracts combined with finger pressure in strategic locations, can selectively erase memory."  
"That's why you've forgotten all about me!" Ranma cried excitedly, resting his hands on Ukyo's shoulders.  
"Do I know you?" Questioned Ukyo with aggravation pushing his hands away from her.  
Ignoring this Ranma rushed to Tofu's side. Shaking the calm doctor slightly he cried, "Doctor! I'm begging you, isn't there anything you can do for her?"  
Rubbing the top of Betty's head Tofu murmured thoughtfully, "If you could find the herbal solution that was originally used on Ukyo I could study it and determine if there is anything available to reverse the effects."  
"I can do that!" Ranma said vehemently. Grabbing Ukyo's hand in his own he dragged the puzzled girl after him as he dashed out of the clinic. "C'mon Ucchan!"  
Genma and Tofu watched this sudden departure for a moment before shrugging and sipping their tea.

Whistling to herself as she walked towards the dojo Kasumi's light brown eyes widened at the sight of Ranma running towards her dragging a screaming Ukyo behind him.  
"Oh my," she breathed quietly as they ran past her causing her hair to fly in the wind. Turning to face their exiting figures Kasumi called, "It's almost time for supper you two! Don't be late!"  
Smiling with satisfaction Kasumi continued on her way back to the dojo and mentally ran through the speech about her attending college one more time.

Focusing on the far wall to the examination room in Dr. Tofu's clinic Genma's eyes widened. Now back in his panda form he backed up anxiously as the wall erupted in a burst of rubble and a cloud of dust filled the air.  
When it cleared away the form of a smiling Shampoo could be seen. On seeing her Genma panda released a gruff sound of fear and clung to the back wall.  
Not noticing this reaction on his part Shampoo turned her attention to Tofu. "I home Dr. Tofu!" She said cheerily.  
"Shampoo," Tofu smiled. Glancing back at Genma panda he gestured towards Shampoo who was now standing in the middle of the room. "Mr. Saotome this is my new nurse Shampoo. She'll be staying at the clinic with me for awhile. You two will be working together."  
Genma panda reluctantly met Shampoo's eyes and she shot a hand up in the air while saying brightly, "Nihao!"  
Instinctively Genma panda released a gruff wail and clung to the wall again. This definitely wasn't a positive development in the trends of his life.

Ranma had given up on holding Ukyo's hand as his iinazuke became increasingly irritated with his grip. He now had the screaming okonomiyaki chef slung over his shoulder as he vaulted on the roof tops of Nerima searching for Shampoo. The Amazon was his only hope for getting Ukyo's memory back and he was desperate to find her.  
It was almost ironic. Ever since he met Shampoo he wanted to avoid her but she would constantly appear and now that he wanted to find her she was nowhere to be found. Ranma would laugh if he wasn't so miserable due to the situation. Ukyo was his best friend. His only real friend. She listened to him when no one else would and he loved her with all his heart. And she loved him too. but now.  
But now she couldn't remember him and it was tearing Ranma apart. Steeling his blue eyes with resolve Ranma adjusted his hold on Ukyo while vaulting onto another rooftop in his search.  
"Shampoo!" Ranma shouted with all his strength. "Shampoo!" He screamed frantically. "Shampoo! Where are you Shampoo?!"  
Slung over his shoulder Ukyo gave Ranma's backside a hard punch with her fist. "Who are you?!" Ukyo demanded with anger. "Why are you doing this?!"  
As night descended upon Nerima the harried screams of Ranma were heard as he continued his quest for Shampoo while Ukyo shouted at her iinazuke turned a stranger.

To be continued.

This was inspired by the works of Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and many other cool folks.

Send comments to: Dreiser .com

Next up: Ranma continues on his quest to have Ukyo remember him and Shampoo wonders where her first Airen boy type Ukyo has gone. 


	13. Chapter 13

Switching Heirs:  
An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Thirteen-

Trailing behind Ukyo, who was walking on a high wall several feet ahead of him, Ranma brooded on his current situation. He had long since given up on finding Shampoo. For over an hour Ranma searched Nerima high and low for the Amazon and was unable to find a trace of her.  
Sighing Ranma stared at the slender backside of his iinazuke. If he couldn't find Shampoo they might never get Ukyo's memory back. He would have lost the greatest thing in his life only months after gaining it. Ranma refused to think like that though. He would find Shampoo and he would get the herbal solution that erased Ukyo's memory. He would do anything to get the solution. Anything.  
Sighing as he heard Ukyo being interrogated by the others in the dojo Ranma reluctantly followed her inside. Slipping off his shoes Ranma gazed at the figures of Soun, Nodoka, and Kasumi as they questioned Ukyo. From the far corner Ranma saw Nabiki leaning against the wall wearing a thoughtful expression.  
"Is it true Ukyo?" Kasumi inquired softly. "Have you really forgotten all about Ranma? Your own iinazuke?"  
"Ranma?" Repeated Ukyo puzzled. "Who's that?"  
Observing Ukyo carefully Nodoka pointed to her son standing behind them. "That's Ranma. My son and the heir to the Saotome school of martial arts."  
Tipping her head back Ukyo stared at Ranma. Her eyes glinted with slight recognition. "You?!" Ukyo cried in aggravation. "If you don't stop following me around I'm going to kick your ass!" In a smooth movement Ukyo unsheathed her battle spatula and thrust it in Ranma's face. "If I were you I'd get out of our dojo and stop bugging me you stupid jackass!"  
Backing up Ranma waved his hands nervously while stammering, "But Ucchan, I live here! I have since I was a little kid. That's my Mom..."  
Slowly shifting her gaze to Nodoka the okonomiyaki chef watched as the older woman nodded her agreement. Focusing back on Ranma, Ukyo snorted, "That doesn't prove anything! You better keep away from me buddy, if you know what's good for you. I didn't travel all over China for my health! I've got skills y'know..."  
"We know," drawled Nabiki dryly. Pushing off the wall she was leaning on she walked towards Ukyo. Placing a hand on Ukyo's shoulder Nabiki murmured, "Calm down Ucchan. He doesn't mean any harm. Lay off, okay?"  
Boring sandalwood eyes deeply into hazel ones Ukyo considered her a moment then lowered her battle spatula. Shrugging Ukyo stated, "For you Nabchan I'll leave him alone. After all," Ukyo wore a lopsided grin. "If I can't trust you, who can I trust?"  
At this statement Soun burst into tears while saying something about their heir not trusting her own iinazuke and where did they go wrong? Meanwhile Nodoka was studying her son closely. Ranma looked thoroughly miserable as he hovered in the front entrance to the dojo.  
"Oh my," sighed Kasumi as she gazed at Ukyo and Ranma with sad eyes. "Ukyo really has forgotten Ranma. And they seemed such a happy couple."  
"Ranma," Nodoka began delicately. Walking to her son she peered gently into blue eyes. "What happened to Ukyo that would make her forget you?"  
Sighing deeply Ranma murmured, "Shampoo attacked Ucchan and used some weird herbal solution on her that erased all her memories of me. Now my own iinazuke has no idea who I am." The last statement was said with a sense of such overwhelming helplessness that everyone in the dojo felt terrible for him. Even Ukyo, who still had no idea who the stranger in their midst was.  
"Well!" Exclaimed Soun trying to lighten the dark mood. Grabbing both Ukyo and Ranma he shoved them in front of the other. "That's not so bad! They can get to know each other all over again!" Beaming now Soun turned his attention to Ukyo. "Just as long as our heir hasn't forgotten about her duties!"  
Ukyo stared at Soun as if he was a laboratory experiment. "Heir? Duties?" Sandalwood eyes ran up and down Soun's frame trying to place him. "What're you talking about? I'm nobody's heir."  
At this response Soun burst into a fit of tears and began wailing about how the Master would punish him for losing his chosen heir. Ukyo watched this for a moment then broke into a wide grin.  
Slapping Soun on the back Ukyo soothed, "Calm down Ojisama Tendo! I was just kidding around. I could never forget I my duties as heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts. The Master would kill me..."  
Lifting tear filled eyes Soun sniffled at Ukyo before clutching her in a desperate hug while wailing about being so lucky to have an heir with such a fine sense of humor.  
Shaking her head Nabiki turned away from this scene to meet Ranma's eyes. "Did Dr. Tofu give you any idea of how to reverse the effects, Ranma?"  
"Yeah," Ranma admitted slowly. "But I have to find Shampoo first. Without her help there's no way I can..."  
Ranma trailed off as a pair of furry paws covered his eyes. Groaning aloud Ranma pushed the paws away while saying, "I don't have time to play games Father. Ucchan's memory is-" He halted suddenly as he saw the exuberant figure of Shampoo in front of him waving hands covered by large panda paw gloves. In the front entrance to the dojo stood Genma panda laughing in brusque growfs, apparently responsible for thinking of this practical joke.  
"I fool you! I fool you!" Shampoo cried gleefully.  
Dashing to her side Ranma frantically clutched Shampoo's hands in his own, ignoring the ridiculous panda gloves she wore. "Shampoo," Ranma said gravely. "Where is the memory erasing solution you used on Ucchan?"  
Scarlet eyes studied Ranma soberly before alighting with adoration. "Woda Airen!" Shampoo exclaimed as she embraced Ranma. "You I love!"  
Groaning again Ranma started to extract himself from her hold when suddenly Shampoo leapt backwards. Sharp blue eyes caught the tiny object which caused the Amazon to release her embrace. Staring at the wooden floor of the dojo Ranma saw the shining form of a miniature spatula. Averting his gaze he stared at Ukyo who wore a stunned look on her features as she stood frozen looking at her hands.  
"Why..." Ukyo murmured in confusion. "Why did I do that?" Sandalwood eyes met blue ones. Scrutinizing Ranma she whispered, "Do I know you?"  
Stepping forward Ranma bore a loving gaze into Ukyo. Hoping to convey all the overwhelming feelings of his heart to her through his eyes. "Yes," Ranma breathed. "Yes you do. I'm Ranma. Your iinazuke. The person you fell in love with. Ranma... you have to remember me. Please."  
"Ran..." Whispered Ukyo as she diverted her gaze. Staring at the floor she pressed her hand to her forehead and formed an expression of absolute concentration. Lifting dazed eyes Ukyo questioned slowly, "Ranchan?"  
As this occurred Shampoo narrowed scarlet eyes in speculation. This Ucchan is a much stronger enemy than I anticipated, thought Shampoo clinically, watching the interaction between her Airen and Ukyo. Obviously I will have to take more serious action in removing all memory of Ranma in her. Deciding this firmly Shampoo swiftly retrieved the bottle of herbal solution she used earlier on Ukyo Leaping into the air Shampoo started to replay the attack from earlier when she felt her ankle slam against something. Losing her balance in mid air Shampoo changed her direction and landed smoothly in a crouched stance. Unfortunately in the process she lost her grip on the herbal solution and gazing upwards she saw it lay in the hands of her second husband Ranma.  
"All right!" Cried Ranma happily as he read the formula labeling on the bottle. "The herbal solution!" Ranma focused on Ukyo and snatched her hand in his. "Come on Ucchan... this is just what we need!"  
Running down the hallway Ranma dragged a startled Ukyo after him who was completely lost about what was going on. While this happened Shampoo fell to the floor in shock while crying in anguished betrayal, "Airen!"  
Flipping off the top to the herbal solution Ranma scrubbed it into Ukyo's oak brown hair. Ukyo struggled against his efforts and jerking away from Ranma's hold she bumped the faucet, causing a burst of cold water to hit her in the face. Now in his male form Ukyo rose to his full height. Towering slightly over Ranma he glared at the shorter boy.  
Giving Ranma's throat a tight squeeze Ukyo glared into anxious blue eyes. "Okay you!" Snarled Ukyo. "I have no idea who you are but this is the last time I'm letting you mess with me! Now you're going to pay."  
In flash of movement Ukyo pulled back his fist to pound it into Ranma's unsuspecting face. The pigtailed boy collapsed to the ground in a heap and Ukyo snorted. Shaking his oak brown head Ukyo tried to clear the buzzing out of his mind. For some reason he couldn't think clearly... but at least he got rid of that guy who was dragging him around. It's funny, Ukyo contemplated while gazing at Ranma, but he looks sort of familiar...  
"Airen Ukyo!" Shampoo cried ecstatically.  
When Ranma disappeared with her mortal enemy it had not taken Shampoo long to move into action to discover where he had gone. Hovering in the doorway to the furo it was to her infinite delight that Shampoo saw the lanky figure of her first husband Ukyo.  
Instantly Shampoo had Ukyo in an embrace. Lifting her face she hovered only inches from his lips. Wearing a seductive smile Shampoo purred, "I've missed you husband. Where have you been?"  
Matching Shampoo's gaze Ukyo broke into an easy smile mimicking her own. "Here and there. I don't like to stay in one place too long."  
"Is that so?" Shampoo quirked an eyebrow. "I think I'll have to resolve that problem. There is no way I'm living my life as a vagabond."  
"Vagabond?" Ukyo pretended to be hurt. "I'm not a vagabond! I'm a traveling scholar of the art."  
"Hmmm..." Murmured Shampoo, trailing off as she took in the fallen form of Ranma. "What happened to my second husband Ranma? Did that Ucchan girl do this to him? I knew no good would come of her..."  
"Ranma?" Asked Ukyo muddled. Pulling away from Shampoo he felt his mind become foggy. Losing his balance Ukyo fell to the ground. "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so..." Ukyo couldn't finish as he unwillingly drifted into a state of dark unconsciousness.  
Shampoo watched with certain shock as Ukyo passed out next to Ranma. Completely terrified at the aspect of losing her two Airens Shampoo ran from the furo to inform the dojo occupants of their condition before summoning her new employer, Dr. Tofu, for help.

"This simply won't do," Nodoka stated firmly as she gazed at the black eye her son sported. "Ukyo must have her memory returned before she does more harm to you and herself, Ranma. This isn't healthy for either of you."  
"I know Mother," sighed Ranma deeply. He directed blue eyes on the still unconscious form of a male Ukyo.  
After Shampoo had alerted the rest of the house hold to their state of being they moved a slowly awakening Ranma and an oblivious Ukyo into the sitting room. Currently Ukyo was surrounded by the concerned figures of Nodoka, Nabiki, and Ranma. Together they raised their eyes as Akane, Sakura, and Ryoga trooped into the room followed by Kasumi with a tea kettle of hot water.  
Kneeling softly Kasumi poured the hot water on Ukyo and they observed silently as he shifted into her natural female form. Lifting his blue eyes Ranma gazed at his three friends.  
"After all that the herbal solution didn't work," he sighed morosely. "I don't know what to do."  
Ryoga stared at the despondent Ranma and it reminded him of the old days when he was consumed fully by his feelings of desolation. It made something in him snap to see the normally cheerful Ranma in this state.  
"Saotome," growled Ryoga lowly. "Be a man! You say you love Ukyo then show it dammit! If you truly loved her you wouldn't give up so easily!" Narrowing dark brown eyes Ryoga hissed, "I don't think you really love Ukyo at all."  
Blue eyes darted upward and Ranma leapt to his feet. Ranma was at Ryoga instantly, gripping the lost boy tightly by his shirt, anger floating in his gaze. "You don't think I love Ucchan?" Snarled Ranma ferociously. "She's my whole life! Without Ucchan I might as well be dead because that's how I feel when she isn't around!"  
Calmly meeting their eyes Ryoga questioned, "Then why were you about to give up on getting her back?" Pausing Ryoga continued seriously. "Don't let the helpless feeling of despair fill you Ranma. You need to be strong for Ukyo right now. It isn't her fault she can't remember you, but it will be your fault if she remains that way, all because you were too weak to continue looking for a solution."  
"Ryoga..." Murmured Ranma slowly, in amazed understanding. He clasped Ryoga on the shoulder. "You're right. Thank you."  
Ryoga was about to reply when a shout cut through the air. "Hello?" Called the distant voice of Dr. Tofu. "Is anyone home?"  
"He's finally here!" Ranma was gleeful as he ran out of the sitting room and into the front entrance of the dojo to meet Dr. Tofu.  
Upon seeing Ranma the doctor formed a worried face. "Ranma," Tofu said gently. "What happened to you?"  
Tenderly touching his black eye Ranma dismissed it waving his hand. "It's nothing Dr. Tofu. Ukyo thought I was attacking her... she still doesn't have any idea who I am."  
"Ah..." Tofu nodded his comprehension, still looking concerned. "And how is Ukyo doing?"  
"Not good," frowned Ranma. "I tried using the herbal solution that Shampoo originally used on her but it didn't work." Feeling irritated, he thrust the solution at Tofu who studied the bottle carefully.  
"Of course it didn't work..." Murmured Tofu as he adjusted his wire rim glasses. Raising his steady gaze he informed, "This solution is the blend number 110, it erases memory. You need the solution with blend number 119 to restore lost memory."  
"How am I supposed to get that?!" Wailed Ranma as he tugged at his wild black bangs.  
Gently touching Ranma's shoulders Tofu assured softly, "Relax Ranma." Holding up a thin booklet he wore a small smile. "I have the formula for solution 119 right here in this booklet of rare Chinese herbal solutions. Once we make the solution and use it on Ukyo her memory will be restored completely. It's that simple."  
"Oh my," echoed a familiar voice. "Can you really return Ukyo's memory Dr. Tofu?"  
At it Ranma flinched and a wave of despair overtook him. Please say I just imagined that, thought Ranma, as he turned to confirm or repute his hearing. Blue eyes were met with the hopeful figure of Kasumi and a second later his ears picked up on the sound of tearing paper.  
Ranma shrieked loudly upon seeing the booklet that contained the formula to the solution that would cure Ukyo's memory loss being torn apart by an babbling Tofu. Picking at the scattered pieces of the booklet Ranma tried to contain his growing anger.  
Glaring up at Tofu who was attempting to carry on a conversation with Kasumi he muttered, "Thanks for nothing."  
Sighing deeply Ranma steeled his blue eyed gaze and headed upstairs to pack. Thanks to this unseemly event there was only one option left... he had to go to China.

Overlooking the Nerima skyline Shampoo sat in silence as she gazed at the approaching night. Quickly as able she returned to the dojo her Airens called home. Hiding in the shadows, as was her custom, Shampoo observed that her first husband Ukyo was no longer present. He had been replaced by her mortal enemy, the obstacle named Ucchan. It baffled Shampoo how her beloved Ukyo could disappear into thin air but she credited to his adept skills at the art. There was no other explanation for it since it occurred so often.  
As always her second husband Ranma was practically in hysterics over the girl, Ucchan's, condition. For Shampoo that was the most disturbing fact. Her Airen seemed to genuinely care for the girl. That definitely interfered with the plans she had made for the three of them. In her mind there was no room for others. It would be she, Ukyo, and Ranma. No others would invade their circle of love.  
Simply put, this annoyance going by the name of Ucchan had to be destroyed. There was no other alternative in her mind and it had to be done soon.  
"Ucchan," Shampoo hissed in the strange Japanese language she was adjusting to. "She sneaky, she fast, surely next time Shampoo... kill her!" Then breaking into an uncharacteristic smile of pure happiness Shampoo finished cheerfully, "Then Shampoo live happy ever after with Airens Ukyo and Ranma!" Hugging herself in certain delight on this prospect Shampoo exclaimed, "Be so happy!"

Sakura stood in the open doorway to the room Ranma shared with Ryoga watching as the pigtailed boy hurriedly stuffed some clothes into a large backpack.  
"What," Sakura announced her presence. "Are you doing Ranma?"  
Hefting on the back pack Ranma replied, "I'm going to China and buying the herbal solution 119 to get Ucchan's memory back. That's what I'm doing Sakura."  
"China?" Sakura raised a chocolate brown eyebrow skeptically. "Ranma, far as I know you've never left Nerima. And now you're going to travel to China alone? Sounds like a pretty risky venture to me."  
Shifting the heavy back pack Ranma stared down Sakura and stated, "It doesn't matter. I have to do it for Ucchan. It's the only way I'll get her back..."  
Observing Ranma for a moment Sakura sighed, "All right then but I'm coming along." Wearing a sly grin Sakura offered, "I love risky ventures and going to China with you definitely qualifies as one."  
Ranma was about to object to this decision when Soun interrupted him. "China?" Soun asked entering the room, followed by the other dojo occupants including Ukyo. "Who's going to China?"  
"We're going to China," informed Sakura. "Ranma thinks its the only way we'll get our hands on that memory restoring solution for Ucchan."  
"China?" Genma repeated, moving forward. Clasping Ranma's shoulder he beamed proudly. "That's my boy! I'm sure you'll succeed in finding that herbal remedy!" Ribbing his son playfully Genma chuckled. "Just watch out for cursed springs. The last thing I want is my boy coming back a girl."  
"Sure Father," smiled Ranma. "I'll be careful."  
"Genma..." Nodoka warned lowly. Yanking her husband back by the collar of his shirt. "Don't tell me that you're actually going to let our son travel to China alone. Not when you know the country and could be an immense help to him on the trip. Please don't tell me you're saying that..."  
Tugging at his collar which was now pinching his neck tightly Genma gasped, "Of course not Nodoka!" Giving a choked laugh he eyed Ranma desperately. "Looks like I'll coming too my boy!"  
"If Sakura is going to China then so am I," Ryoga stated adamantly, folding his arms over his chest.  
This statement caused Akane's brown eyes to go wide. Studying the lost boy for a moment she declared, "I'm going too!" Ryoga looked at her with surprise and Akane smiled. "Someone has to keep an eye on you Ryochan."  
"That's five," observed Sakura. "Anyone else want to sign up for our quest of half wits?"  
Stepping forward Nabiki drawled, "I wouldn't put myself in the half wit category but I believe traveling to China would be a beneficiary experience. Besides," Nabiki looked to Ukyo, her hazel eyes showing concern. "I have an interest in seeing Ucchan's memory restored."  
"I guess it's settled," said Sakura contented. "The six of us are going to China and getting that herbal solution."  
"Wait a minute!" Shouted Ranma who had previously been keeping quiet. Sighing deeply he ran fingers through wild black hair in frustration. Pacing back and forth Ranma studied the group as he walked. Stopping this movement he stood in front of them wearing a solemn expression.  
"I'm going alone," Ranma stated firmly. "I don't want anyone coming along. This is something I have to do by myself. Without any help from all of you."  
There was a long moment of silence as the group absorbed this information. Then suddenly, all at once, they burst into conversation protesting this decision on his part. The only people who remained silent were Ranma as he warily took in the protests and Ukyo who watched the developing situation with certain confusion. As she observed her friends verbally attacking the pigtailed boy she felt her anger rise. From Ukyo's perspective it seemed like he was only trying to help her out. Why and what for she had no idea but certainly the guy didn't deserve this abuse.  
"Knock it off!" Screamed Ukyo loudly, unsheathing her battle spatula to grip it an dangerous stance.  
Immediately the others stopped their conjoined arguments to stare at the fuming Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef remained silent before coughing and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Taking a step forward Ukyo stared at Ranma, scrutinizing him.  
"Okay buddy," Ukyo said severely. "I still have no idea who the hell you are but I'm willing to except that you want to help me. So far I haven't see any real signs that you're lying to me." Shifting sandalwood eyes to the others Ukyo continued, "And that's why I'm asking the rest of you to leave him be. If the guy wants to go to China alone, then let him go to China alone."  
"But Ucchan-" Sakura protested, moving towards her. Smiling fondly at the street fighter Ukyo hushed her with a gentle finger pressed against soft lips.  
"But nothing," smiled Ukyo. "Far as I can tell this whole thing is about me so I think I have a pretty good say in what happens. And I want you all to leave..." Focusing on Ranma her brow furrowed with concentration. "Rama? Ra ra? Ram?" Shaking her head Ukyo shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Leave what's his name alone. This is his decision. Besides," Ukyo shot Sakura a seductive glance. "If my mental state is so awful someone should be watching me." Trailing her fingertips gently down the surface of Sakura's arm Ukyo murmured, "Don't you want to protect me Sakura sugar?"  
Swallowing deeply Sakura pulled at the collar to her old school uniform she constantly wore. Suddenly the heat in the room had become stifling. "Of course Ucchan," squeaked Sakura nervously. Looking away from Ukyo she gave Ranma an apologetic gaze which he avoided.  
Heaving a great sigh Ranma adjusted his back pack one last time then approached Ukyo. He reached his hand out only to withdraw it reluctantly at the last second. In anguish he balled his hands into fists. "Ucchan," Ranma said earnestly. "Someday you'll remember me and I'll be waiting for you."  
Losing himself in sandalwood depths Ranma tore his gaze away from Ukyo painfully. Pushing past the crowd Ranma walked solemnly out of the dojo. Observing his sad departure Ukyo sighed. I really do wish I could remember him... whoever he is.

Running down Nerima's darkened streets Ranma thought on his current predicament. How am I ever going to get to China? Recalling the few stories he'd been regaled by Ukyo and his Father he remembered them saying they had swum across the sea to reach China.  
"I guess that's what I'm doing too," frowned Ranma. "It doesn't sound any fun but how else am I supposed to get that herbal solution?" Screeching to a halt Ranma stared at Shampoo hanging upside down from a lamp pole.  
It wasn't the Amazon that interested Ranma so much as what she held. A bottle of the herbal solution extract 119 that would cure Ukyo's memory loss.  
"The 119 herbal solution!" Yelped Ranma excitedly. Blue eyes clouded over in anger and Ranma pounced in an attempt to grab the bottle. "Give me that, Shampoo!"  
Observing Ranma with keen scarlet eyes Shampoo easily avoided this clumsy attack and stood aside as Ranma went flying only to land in a heap. Inclining his head up he looked into Shampoo's genuinely hurt and confused face.  
"Airen Ranma," Shampoo frowned. "Why you do all this for Ucchan?"  
Rising solemnly to his feet Ranma stared hard at Shampoo and said, "Because I love Ucchan. I'm in love with Ucchan and she's in love with me... or at least she was until you erased all her memory of me." Staring at the wide eyed Shampoo he felt his anger rise from all the suffering he had been put through due to her Amazon laws. Because of her Ukyo didn't know who he was. The only girl Ranma had ever loved now considered him a stranger and it was all Shampoo's fault.  
Taking a step forward Ranma hissed coolly, "Recall the image of the one person you care for most in this world Shampoo. You got that?" Uneasily Shampoo nodded. "Good. Now take away their memory of you. They're still here but they don't know you. Don't care for you. That's what you've done to me by erasing Ucchan's memory. Now... ask me again why I'm doing all of this for her."  
Shampoo remained silent then looked up with woeful eyes. "You hate Shampoo?" She asked defeated.  
Shocked by the pureness of the emotion shining in scarlet eyes Ranma felt his anger fade. "N-no!" Ranma stammered. "No. I don't hate you Shampoo. It's just..." Ranma paused, trying to explain his reasons clearly. "I want Ucchan's memory back. Can't we make a deal or something to work all this out?"  
"Deal?" Sniffled Shampoo meeting his eyes. "What Airen Ranma mean?"  
"An agreement," said Ranma eagerly. "Where we both are satisfied with the results. I do you a favor and in return you give me the 119 herbal solution. What do you say? Want to make a deal with me Shampoo?"  
Contemplating this suggestion Shampoo finally conceded. "Shampoo agree. Make deal is good idea. Shampoo already know favor want Ranma do."  
"All right!" Grinned Ranma happily. Narrowing blue eyes a bit suspiciously he warned, "Just don't ask me to marry you or kill Ucchan, got it?"  
Smiling angelically Shampoo nodded. "Find Airen Ukyo." Forming a seductive look she finished, "Airen Ranma find Airen Ukyo and get 119 herbal solution."  
Blinking in shock Ranma chuckled. "Sure," he agreed amiably. "That's easy enough. I'll find him for you."  
"Good," Shampoo smiled. "Shampoo no can find on own. Airen Ukyo much tricky in hiding and Shampoo miss much. Ranma find him, get 119 solution. Is deal?"  
Grabbing Shampoo's hand in a hearty shake Ranma beamed and repeated, "Is deal."

"I don't know Ranma," Nabiki said cautiously. "Isn't it a possibility that Shampoo is lying to you? I don't think she'll give up so easily on destroying the girl her `Airen Ranma' loves. Shampoo obviously thinks Ucchan is her enemy and giving you the herbal solution doesn't exactly help her ultimate goal... getting rid of Ucchan."  
Upon dashing quickly back to the dojo Ranma assembled the dojo boarders, exceptions being Kasumi who was watching Ukyo, in the training room to explain his recent deal with Shampoo.  
"I told you," Ranma groaned. "I made a deal with her to find boy type Ukyo for her. Apparently Shampoo is really hot to see her first husband or something. And anyway, it doesn't matter as long as I get my hands on that memory restoring solution."  
"But is changing forms good for Ucchan in her condition?" Questioned Sakura with a worried frown. "The last time it happened she gave you that black eye Ranma."  
"If it gets Ucchan's memory back I'll take a thousand black eyes from her," Ranma stated firmly.  
"All right boy," Genma finally spoke up. Wearing a solemn expression he folded his arms over his chest. "Then what are you going to do about Shampoo? Once Ukyo's memory is returned you'll still have to deal with your mutual engagement to her under their laws."  
Sighing loudly Ranma replied exasperated, "We'll tell her the truth! Then she won't want us anymore..." Glancing around the dojo Ranma cried, "C'mon you guys! I thought you'd be a little more supportive! I made a pretty good deal to get Ucchan's memory back. Isn't that what we all want?"  
"We're sorry Ranma," said Soun softly. "It's just that we don't want you getting tricked by Shampoo as well."  
"Yeah Ranma," Akane chimed in. "You should know better than to trust that Amazon."  
Ranma moaned, "I know. I know. I know! But it's the only way to get Ucchan's-" Ranma halted on seeing the lithe frame of his iinazuke entering the training room followed by a worried Kasumi. "Ucchan," he breathed fondly. Rushing forward he wore a wide smile. "Change into your boy type Ucchan. Shampoo will be here soon."  
Blinking Ukyo questioned, "Do I know you?"  
Groaning loudly Ranma muttered, "I don't have time for this." Focusing on Ukyo he replied, "Yes you do. I'm Ranma, your iinazuke, and I need you to be a boy now."  
"What?" Ukyo asked in disbelief. "I'm not changing into a boy for anyone. Especially not for some pervert."  
"I'm not a pervert!" Screamed Ranma as something inside him broke. "I'm Ranma! Your iinazuke!" Staring deeply into confused sandalwood eyes Ranma muttered, "Fine. I'll prove it to you..." In a quick jerk Ranma yanked Ukyo into his arms. Strong yet gentle hands gripped her hips and Ranma dipped his head for a passionate kiss.  
The other room occupants watched this in certain shock. Standing next to Akane wearing a thoughtful face Ryoga voiced it best, "I guess he finally had a break down."  
Pulling back after the kiss Ranma stared into Ukyo's eyes and did not see the normal perplexed gaze. Watching Ukyo carefully Ranma saw the shine of recognition he had missed so much in her sandalwood depths.  
"Ucchan?" Ranma questioned hopefully. "Is that you? Can you remember me? Are you back?"  
"Ranchan," whispered Ukyo lovingly. Running tender fingers down the planes of his face she smiled. "Yes, yes, and yes again. And I have to say... that was some solution."  
"Just like a fairy tale," Kasumi commented softly, sighing pleasantly.  
On this comment the dojo boarders joined each other in joyous laughter which was abruptly stopped by the deafening sound of the far wall being crashed through. When the debris faded the form of a smiling Shampoo was seen.  
Immediately scarlet eyes locked onto Ukyo and Ranma who still were still holding one another. "So," frowned Shampoo. "Airen Ranma not find Airen Ukyo. Instead break deal by kiss face with Ucchan."  
"Deal?" Blinked Ukyo. Turning to Ranma she questioned, "What is she talking about Ranchan?"  
Before Ranma could answer Shampoo strode across the room to stand in front of the couple and peer at Ukyo scrupulously.  
"You remember Ranma!" Announced Shampoo angrily. Frowning she finished, "Ucchan stubborn girl."  
Wearing a droll expression Ukyo replied, "You're one to talk sugar. But yeah," Ukyo smirked. "I guess you could say I'm stubborn about the things I love."  
Seething Shampoo fixed her gaze on Ranma. "No deal now. Ucchan remember and Shampoo no see Airen Ukyo." Shifting her focus to Ukyo scarlet eyes narrowed another degree. "And you..." Yanking out her bonbori quickly Shampoo flew at Ukyo in a vicious attack screaming, "Is obstacle what for killing!"  
"Shampoo!" Cried Ranma stepping between her and Ukyo to stop the onslaught. "Stop this!"  
Switching into an expression of complete adoration scarlet eyes sparkled with love. "Wo ai ni," breathed Shampoo gently touching the planes of Ranma's face.  
"Aw man..." Muttered Ranma, pulling away from the Amazon. "You have to stop doing that Shampoo." Looking at his iinazuke Ranma said solemnly, "I think it's time we ended this. What do you say?"  
Ukyo appeared despondent at this question. "I guess we don't have much choice. We're going to have to tell her the truth or this will just go on." Pushing past Ranma and Shampoo to walk towards the koi pond outside Ukyo murmured in Mandarin, "Come with me Shan-pu and I'll show you where your husband Ukyo has been."  
Frozen on hearing her native language being spoken by her mortal enemy Shampoo pondered this oddity then swiftly followed after Ukyo along with the others.

Standing next to his iinazuke Ranma nervously held a bucket full of cold water from the koi pond. Shampoo was facing directly opposite of the couple while the rest of the dojo boarders observed from the open verandah.  
"Ucchan," whispered Ranma, leaning over. Ukyo smiled on feeling his warm breath on her neck. "Are you sure about this? When I said it was time to end this I didn't mean..." Ukyo stared patiently at him and Ranma decided to change his tactics saying desperately, "Shampoo will freak out if she finds out that you're really-"  
Tilting her head upwards Ukyo quieted Ranma with a gentle finger pressed against his lips. "This is the best and easiest way to explain everything to her Ranchan. You know it and I know it. Now," Ukyo turned away to face Shampoo. "Be ready with the cold water."  
"Shan-pu," began Ukyo in Mandarin. "The reason I have opposed your engagement to Ranma is because he and I already share an engagement. His is to be my husband one day by decree of the Anything Goes school of martial arts Elders. We are in love with each other and I also speak for Ranma when I say that we want no one else."  
Snorting derisively Shampoo stated, "I'm already aware of those facts Ucchan and it changes nothing on my stance. I live by the laws of Joketsuzoku and of my Amazon tribe which say I must either marry or kill any outside warrior who defeats me in battle. I have chosen to take Ranma as my second husband. This decision will not change despite his relationship with you." Scarlet eyes narrowed and Shampoo frowned, " I thought by following you out here I would discover the location of my first husband Ukyo. If you do not produce him soon I'm afraid I'll have to resume the challenge I started earlier."  
"Fine," Ukyo sighed sadly. "You want your first husband, I'll give you your first husband. Just remember what I said earlier about Ranma and I being in love with one another while wanting no others." Sandalwood eyes shifted to her iinazuke and Ukyo nodded, "Dump it Ranchan."  
Biting his lip Ranma complied and poured the bucket of cold water over her head. Slowly Ukyo's feminine form shifted and grew. Soft features became sharper, height was gained by several inches, and shoulders broadened. Shampoo stared in stunned shock as the form of her first husband Ukyo stood before her.  
"Airen Ukyo?" Whispered Shampoo.  
"That's right," answered Ukyo, unbuttoning his white Chinese style silk shirt. Standing bare in a white tank top and black gi pants he remained calm. "I should have told you earlier Shan-pu. While traveling in China I fell into a cursed spring of Jusenkyo. I'm a girl who changes into a boy when splashed with cold water. Now do you see?" He questioned sadly. "Neither Ranma or I could possibly marry you. We're engaged and in love with each other. I'm..." Trailing off Ukyo finished shakily, "I'm sorry."  
Bowing her lavender head Shampoo was silent for a moment before lifting her blazing scarlet gaze. Flying at the couple at the speed of light, aggressively attacking with her bonbori, Shampoo shrieked, "I kill you both!"  
Backing away together Ranma and Ukyo evaded the vicious swings of Shampoo's bonbori as she continued to screaming over and over, "Kill! Kill! Kill!"  
Shampoo had transformed into a frightening whirling dervish of death. In one foul swoop Shampoo had lost both her husbands and to make it worse she lost them to each other! The only thing her wounded pride and broken heart wanted now was revenge.  
Keeping their eyes focused forward the couple did not see pulled up root to the high tree in the yard. Hitting his heel on it Ranma stumbled backwards while pulling Ukyo with him. Falling in a heap they were wide open for the final attack from Shampoo. As she hovered over the fallen forms of her two husbands Shampoo gazed into fearful blue and sandalwood eyes. Losing herself in their shining depths Shampoo felt her heart constrict on seeing fear. Those who she loved now feared and resented her as did everyone back in Joketsuzoku. With her engagement to Ukyo and Ranma she had hoped to build a new life. One that would change all the feelings of old and replace them with ones of love and understanding. Where had it all gone? The dream she had of such a life was now crushed and Shampoo had nothing left but the looks of fear in her husbands eyes.  
Releasing a choked sob Shampoo ceased her attack. Her arms limply fell aside and Shampoo lifted her gaze to meet Ranma and Ukyo's. Scarlet eyes were filled with tears as Shampoo whispered mournfully, "Bie liao."  
Sprinting away the Amazon nimbly leapt over the high wall of the dojo to disappear into the night leaving everyone to contemplate the meaning of her final words.

"Bie liao," stated Nabiki, searching the contents of her Japanese to Mandarin language translation book.  
She was in the sitting room reflecting on the recent events with everyone except for Ukyo and Ranma who had retreated to their usual place on the dojo roof for solitude.  
"It means sayonara, farewell, you'll never see me again." Closing her translation book Nabiki quirked an eyebrow. "Any bets on whether Shampoo is good on her word and doesn't return?"  
"I don't buy it," Sakura said firmly. "From everything Ryochan and I heard when traveling around China those Amazons don't give up easily. I say she left to regroup."  
Ryoga nodded his head. "I'm with Sakura. Most likely Shampoo returned to her tribe to ask the advice of the Elders on how to deal with the problem of Ukyo and Ranma's engagement. She's probably in shock on discovering the true relationship of her husbands and doesn't know what to do about it on her own."  
"Nonsense!" Cried Soun, waving a large bottle of sake around. "Why must all our students be so pessimistic? We finally rid ourselves of the Amazon nuisance and now things can get back to normal!"  
"My sentiments exactly Tendo!" Genma grinned, holding up his cup for a refill. "We should be rejoicing at these events. Not predicting the next disaster!"  
Shaking her head Nodoka sighed at the older men. "I hate to admit it," she murmured staring at the younger set of martial artists. "But they're right. We shouldn't waste our time with worries of what is to come. Just be happy that for now things are peaceful."  
"Yes Obasan Saotome," the martial arts students chanted obediently together.  
Nodoka wore a complacent smile at this before exiting the room dragging Genma behind her. Soun watched this departure a moment before chasing after his friend.  
Looking over those who remained Kasumi made a decision and said, "Well. Things won't stay the same for much longer because in the fall I've decided to resume my studies for medical school. Tokyo University has accepted my reappliance and has encouraged me to attend NIT also for specialized medical technology courses. I've managed to qualify for scholarships at both schools based on my past academic performance." Kasumi sighed wistfully, "I've always wanted to return to college. The only reason I quit was due to the numerous dojo duties I had. At the time I simply couldn't do them well and give my studies enough attention. Even though I was only a part-time student, taking the mininum requirements as for my major." Kasumi smiled eagerly, "But now that you're all here I can finally return to college. There are more than enough people to take over the dojo chores, which would allow me to attend school full time. That is," Kasumi had hopeful eyes. "If you all would agree to help me and pitch in. I'm afraid without your assistance there's no way I could sucessfully make a go at my studies. I'll have quite a large workload you see..."  
There was a moment of silence to take in this news before the group burst into loud congratulations and hurried agreements that of course they would take over her many duties. Kasumi smiled in soft pleasure at this reaction.  
Waving her hands to quiet the others Kasumi murmured, "I'm glad you're so accepting but I'm afraid I'll need your help in calming down Father when I tell him. He didn't take my leaving college terribly well and I'm sure he'll take my return in the same manner. I'll still be living at the dojo but you know how he takes changes..."  
Everyone formed similar wary expressions on recalling the many emotional outbursts Soun was capable of producing upon receiving any unexpected news.  
"We'll all help you Oneechan," exclaimed Akane happily. "None of us mind doing the dojo chores. Right guys?"  
The beaming faces of the others conveyed their willingness to do anything to help only mother figure many of them had known in their short lives.  
"I'll do the yard work for you Kasumi," said Ryoga.  
"I can scrub floors with the best of them," added Sakura smiling.  
Nabiki formed a disgusted expression at this. "I'll do the laundry but no floors please." Turning hazel eyes to Kasumi her expression softened. "I'll be happy to help you study Oneechan. I've always thought you should return to your studies... you did so well with them." Nabiki paused to drawl, "And I'll be more than happy to meet any handsome medical students that you come upon."  
"And don't worry about the cooking, I'll take care of it!" Announced Akane with a wide smile.  
On this proclamation Nabiki and Kasumi immediately paled and Sakura studied this reaction curiously. Ryoga meanwhile was focused on Akane.  
"I'm sure you're a fantastic cook," complimented Ryoga to Akane who blushed.  
Scooting over to Nabiki and Kasumi who were quietly conferring with each other Sakura asked, "What's with you two? You practically fainted when Akane said she'd be doing the cooking. Is she that bad a chef?"  
Nabiki and Kasumi stared at one another then slowly shifted solemn gazes to Sakura. Leaning forward Nabiki whispered, "You don't know the meaning of bad cooking until you've eaten Akane's."  
"Food poisoning, huh?" Queried Sakura blankly.  
"That's putting it mildly," returned Nabiki. "It's more like food assassination. Akane could kill a starving man's appetite with the stuff she concocts."  
"Now Nabiki," Kasumi reprimanded. "That's putting it a bit harshly. Food assassination... really."  
Hazel eyes bore into light brown ones. "Don't be nice Oneechan," advised Nabiki. "We have to warn her or she'll decide to give it a try. You know how careless most martial artist are with their health. Always jumping into battle. She has to be warned. Remember that Sakura hasn't built up a resistance to Akane's cooking like we have."  
Before Sakura could question more on this subject the lithe form of Kodachi bounded into the sitting room to stand on the table glaring at Sakura.  
"Dachi!" Beamed Sakura, unaware of the evil eye she was receiving from the gymnast. "What're you doing here?"  
Pulling out her ribbon Kodachi twirled it over her head wearing an ominous expression. "Why is it I hear whispered sayings of my dearest love resuming her former romance with the treacherous Kuonji, darling Sakura? Please inform me heartily that all such rumors are false and my heart will not be forced to shatter into a thousand pieces."  
Groaning Sakura rose to her feet. Snatching the ribbon in mid twirl she halted its dizzying circular motion. "It's a long story Dachi," murmured Sakura. "But I'll be more than happy to explain it to you..." Sakura formed a mischievous expression. "Alone. At your place."  
"Indeed?" Purred Kodachi. Reaching down to hold Sakura's hand in her own she finished, "I find that suggestion entirely all too pleasing. Come my love." Pronounced Kodachi haughtily as she bounded out of the sitting room pulling Sakura along. "Let us depart!"  
The Tendo sisters and Ryoga watched as the pair leapt over the high wall and vanished into the night with a trail of black roses following them.  
"Well," Akane spoke first. "I guess that makes it official. Things are finally back to normal."  
"As normal as things can get around this place," said Nabiki dryly.  
On this observation they broke into easy laughter which rose to the dojo roof top where Ukyo and Ranma remained having their heart to heart.

"I feel bad," Ranma confessed, tipping his gaze to meet Ukyo's. Having transformed back into her natural girl type Ukyo was resting comfortably against Ranma's chest and basking in the warmth of his embrace.  
"Me too," admitted Ukyo softly. Sandalwood eyes tenderly met blue ones. "But first you tell me why you do."  
Tucking his chin on top Ukyo's soft oak brown locks Ranma sighed. "Shampoo of course. I can't help feeling that we didn't give her enough of a chance. Now that I look back on it I think we could've handled the situation better. I mean, I dunno about you Ucchan but I think she really liked us..."  
Pulling Ranma's arms around her more firmly Ukyo nestled into his hold. "I agree that there were a lot more sensitive ways to handle Shampoo but it's not like we had a lot of options," reasoned Ukyo. "Shampoo is a pretty extreme person about her beliefs because of how she was raised. Things are either all or nothing with her. I don't think Shampoo has ever had to compromise. We had to turn her down flat Ranma. It was either that or get dragged into a marriage neither of us want."  
Considering this Ranma finally replied, " That still doesn't change the fact that we just didn't give her a chance. I feel horrible about that..."  
"Me too Ranchan," Ukyo admitted. "Me too but it isn't like we're never going to see her again. Shampoo will be back. I can practically guarantee it."  
On this statement Ukyo felt her iinazuke tense. "What do you mean?" Asked Ranma carefully.  
Tipping her head upwards Ukyo answered, "What I mean is that Shampoo is an Amazon. She has those crazy laws, remember? She can't just give up on her husbands. Eventually she'll have to return to resolve the issue of our engagement or our deaths. Either way she'll be back."  
Ranma visibly shivered at the death prospect. "I guess we'll get a chance to apologize then," he offered lamely.  
Chuckling Ukyo rubbed his leg in a reassuring gesture. "Yeah," she responded. "We'll definitely get a chance to apologize."  
All was silent as Ranma mulled over this information. Sighing to himself he relaxed and pulled Ukyo closer to him. "It doesn't matter," Ranma revealed. "I'm just glad to have my iinazuke back and remembering me."  
"Mmm," purred Ukyo contentedly. Limber fingers wound their way upwards and into thick black hair. "And I'm glad to be back and remembering you."  
"Really?" Ranma wore a quirky grin. "What an incredible coincidence."  
Gazing up into her iinazuke's handsome face Ukyo frowned on seeing the black eye. "Ranchan..." Said Ukyo in concern. "What happened to your eye?"  
Looking quite uncomfortable Ranma coughed. "It's nothing Ucchan... I'm fine. Really."  
"I know you're fine Ranchan," sighed Ukyo, slightly agitated. "But how did you get that black eye?"  
No answer came as blue eyes bore sadly into sandalwood ones. Letting loose a startled gasp Ukyo questioned, "Me? I did that to you?"  
"Yeah," nodded Ranma. "In your boy type. It's no big deal Ucchan. You didn't know who I was... you thought I was attacking you or something."  
Ukyo looked quite upset at this realization then shifted into her usual playful expression. Wrapping her arms around Ranma's neck Ukyo purred sensuously, "I think I should apologize for doing that to you."  
Chuckling softly Ranma leaned his head down to meet her lips with his own. Murmuring against the softness of their kiss, "I like this apology..."  
Ukyo smiled against Ranma's lips as she was pulled more firmly into his embrace, losing herself to his kiss as no more words were spoken.

To be continued...

This was inspired by the works of Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and many other cool folks.

Send comments to: Dreiser .com

Next up: Akane and Ryoga vs. the Golden Pair as Ukyo avoids Ranma's new pet. 


	14. Chapter 14

Switching Heirs: An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Fourteen-

"It's kind of complicated," remarked Sakura with a mouth full of rice. "But basically because of the unusual nature of my Jusenkyo curse I have a sort of warning system around cold water that the others don't."  
Kodachi considered this thoughtfully from across the cozy table the couple shared. They were having lunch in a local restaurant while carrying on one of the wandering conversations that had become a habit for them. Their relationship had deepened since their first fight over the rumors Kodachi had heard about an amnesiac Ukyo wanting to resume her romantic relationship with Sakura. A month had passed since then and the pair were content in their mutual affection for one another.  
"Most likely that is due to the mystical nature of your curse. Perhaps the oni who drowned in the spring remained a sentient being by some means," Kodachi offered as she tapped her fingers against her bowl of noodles.  
Pointing her chopsticks at Kodachi the street fighter exclaimed, "Exactly! When I get splashed with cold water and the oni emerges it isn't me anymore. Everyone else still stays themselves mentally but not me. It's like I'm trapped inside myself and I can only watch as the oni takes control." Snorting Sakura resumed her eating. "The one thing I never understood is how could an oni drown?"  
"Fascinating," breathed Kodachi. "So as we speak you can sense the oni trapped inside your mind fighting to break loose. And that is how you are able sense the approaching possibility of being splashed with cold water. The oni draws you towards it in hopes of being released?"  
Sakura nodded. "Yup, and it's a major pain in the ass Dachi. I can constantly feel it pulling at me... it's like a war is going on inside me for control."  
Shaking her head in amazement Kodachi sighed. "It is of no wonder I have yet to see you in your cursed form my darling. I must admit when I inquired on the subject of that oddity I did not expect such complexities in the tale."  
Smiling softly Sakura proffered her chopsticks holding rice towards Kodachi. "Yeah, well. Leave it to me to get the freakiest curse from hundreds of options." Sakura watched as Kodachi took the offered food into her mouth in an sensuous action. "Sometimes I actually envy Ryochan for changing into a pig."  
Chuckling lowly Kodachi murmured, "My dearest love as a porcine. That is indeed a priceless image." Smiling Kodachi tilted her dark head to one side. "Which reminds me... how do you suppose Akane is faring in her attempt at teaching Ryoga how to skate?"  
"Not good," replied Sakura immediately while rising to her feet. Shining green eyes were locked on something beyond her companion.  
Sensing this Kodachi shifted in her seat to turn and take in the figure of Akane as she rushed into the restaurant. Spotting her two friends Akane pushed hurriedly through the maze of tables. Biting her lip light brown eyes watered as Akane wailed, "Ryochan's been kidnapped!"  
"Kidnapped?" questioned Sakura shocked.  
Now standing Kodachi gently pulled a chair to their table and helped Akane sit. "Whatever could have occurred to cause a kidnapping?" the gymnast inquired softly.  
"We got separated at the skating rink so I started to look for him. Then I hear a group of people talking about a miniature black piglet wandering around so I ask them where Ryoga went and they tell me some strange girl took him!" Forming a dark expression Akane said, "Whoever she is, she better not hurt Ryochan or I swear I'll rip her eyes out!"  
Sakura blanched, turning a sickly color at this comment, while Kodachi averted violet eyes towards the front entrance of the restaurant. "What did this alleged piglet look like my dear Akane?"  
"You know what Ryoga looks like in his cursed form Dachi!" Akane retorted irately, rubbing her temples to ease the pounding behind her eyes.  
"Well, I don't suppose he looks like that piglet directly in front of us, does he?" Kodachi purred, gesturing towards the form of a petite girl with a mane of long curly brown hair holding an unconscious Ryoga piglet.  
"Ryochan!" exclaimed Akane in relief, rushing forward towards Ryoga piglet who was slowly awakening.  
Upon seeing Akane he burst into a fit of distressed squeals and attempted to escape from the grip of the girl who held him. The girl meanwhile was scrutinizing Akane with some degree of wariness in her bright blue eyes.  
"Go away!" she cried anxiously, clutching Ryoga piglet more tightly to her. At this action his dark brown eyes bulged outwards and he gasped for breath. "This is Azusa's little Charlotte."  
"Charlotte?" blinked Akane. Shaking her head on the mere idea someone thinking Ryoga was a girl Akane demanded seriously, "Enough jokes. His name is Ryoga and he isn't yours. Give him back to me."  
Pouting severely the girl now identified as Azusa shook her head vehemently. "No! No! You're wrong. Don't you think Azusa knows her own little pet Charlotte?"  
"Pet?!" Akane screeched. "Ryochan isn't anyone's pet!" Squaring her shoulders Akane broached the girl fully ready to do anything to get Ryoga back.  
That was when a pair of tapering hands gently grasped Ryoga piglet by his bandanna, holding him high in the air, out of Azusa's reach. Looking up Akane was met by a pair of sparkling azure eyes that rivaled Ranma's cobalt ones in beauty. Standing before her was a handsome boy, very tall in height, wearing an sleek sky blue suit.  
"Is it yours?" questioned the boy charmingly.  
Taken aback by his captivating tone of voice Akane could only stammer, "Y-yes. I guess you could say that."  
Forming a winning smile the boy easily handed Ryoga piglet over to Akane who held him while focusing on the boy with wonder. "Please accept my apologies Miss...?" he trailed off searchingly.  
"Tendo Akane," replied Akane instantly. Brightening with a smile she continued, "My name is Tendo Akane."  
"Ah," the boy smiled in satisfaction. "Such a lovely name. One I shall surely never forget. I am called Mikado."  
By this time Sakura and Kodachi had moved from their table towards the scene before them. Overhearing this compliment Sakura made a face and whispered in Kodachi's ear, "P-U. Think this guy can get any cornier?"  
Kodachi smirked, "True he sounds like a cheap French film but I do believe Akane is somewhat impressed by his obvious charms. He is very well spoken."  
On this observation Sakura made a retching sound and Kodachi rolled her violet eyes. From dating Sakura for over a month the dark gymnast had learned that her lovely companion, though obviously female, shared many male characteristics. The most clear being that Sakura had, at times, an incredible lack of romanticism. Even them seeing a romantic film was a result of insistent wheedling and the promise to attend a Kung-Fu movie festival the week after.  
Turning back to the conversation Kodachi found that Mikado was explaining Azusa's actions. "So you see, she makes a habit of collecting these cute little things," he smiled contentedly, seemingly unaware that Azusa was repeatedly hitting him on the back of the head. "Even if they don't belong to her," Mikado revealed tediously. Azusa was now assaulting him with a frying pan but azure eyes remained focused on Akane. "She has an appalling habit of giving things a silly name then taking them home with her."  
Raising an chocolate brow eyebrow Sakura questioned, "Isn't that illegal?"  
"Quite, my darling," agreed Kodachi, folding her arms over her ample chest.  
Ignoring this interruption Mikado continued smoothly, "So that is why the one she calls Charlotte is actually in fact your own abducted pet pig."  
Upon hearing pet Ryoga piglet squealed indignantly and Akane flushed. "Actually," she began nervously. "Ryoga isn't my pet. He's my-" The rest of Akane's statement was drowned out by the loud crash caused as Azusa hit Mikado with a wooden chair.  
"Ouch," winced Sakura. "That's gotta hurt."  
No reaction came from Kodachi as she studied Azusa and Mikado inquisitively.  
Apparently having enough of her assaults Mikado whirled around to face Azusa. "Enough!" he shouted finally losing his easy charisma. "You've made your point!"  
Bright blue eyes watered at being yelled at and Azusa released a high pitched whine that resembled that of a baby's. Abruptly shifting her gaze Azusa glared at Akane. "If you won't give back Charlotte then Azusa challenges you!"  
Staring blankly ahead Akane asked nonplused, "You want to fight me?"  
"Don't be so tacky," pronounced Azusa, scrunching her nose in distaste. "Azusa is talking about figure skating." Holding up a pair of white skates she mocked, "You do know how to skate don't you? If Azusa wins then you give her back Charlotte."  
"Now I recall," Kodachi murmured in realization. "I was positive I had seen their countenances before. They are the Golden Pair of Kolkhoz high. Second only to myself in athletics legends among the high school circuit. Although," sniffed Kodachi. "They would stand no chance if I should take it in my head to compete in figure skating as well as rhythmic gymnastics."  
Disregarding the latter insult on the part of the dark gymnast the Golden Pair proceeded to introduce themselves with a high degree of brash confidence.  
"I'm Shiratori Azusa," said Azusa with a smug smile.  
"Sanzenin Mikado," Mikado said bowing.  
Moving to her friend's side Kodachi whispered to Akane, "You might consider withdrawing from any sort of competition against them. The Golden Pair have an unbroken record of one hundred and fifty victories." Kodachi paused then added, "Without the aid of traditional scare tactics that I myself admit to utilizing. Not shabby for plebeians."  
"Not a chance," returned Akane hissing. "I'm not about to let this twit think Ryoga is her pet. He's a human being! And no way am I letting her get anywhere near him again. Ryochan's mine!"  
The last statement Akane said in such adamant tones of possessiveness that Ryoga piglet lifted his head to confirm if he heard correctly. On seeing the dark rivalry dancing in light brown eyes he couldn't help but grin widely. If this didn't prove Akane cared for him nothing would.  
Giggling Azusa refinely covered her mouth in a ladylike fashion. "Why don't just surrender now and get it over with? Azusa never loses!"  
Before Akane could respond to this Mikado pushed his birdbrained partner out of the way. Smiling apologetically he questioned, "Can you find it in your heart to forgive my partner's rudeness? And as a token of my apology..." Swiftly Mikado hands moved to cup Akane's face gently. Stunned brown eyes were transfixed on azure ones as he lowered his face for an impending kiss.  
Just as Akane was preparing to employ one of her favorite self-defense moves and flip Mikado over her shoulder Ryoga piglet leapt from her hold to jump on Mikado's face. The figure skater screamed loudly in shock as Ryoga piglet scratched furiously at his face as Mikado clumsily moved backwards to crash into several tables and fall to the floor. Upon his fall Ryoga piglet satisfied himself with a few last vicious scratches and one ferocious bite then returned to the warm haven of Akane's arms.  
Smiling widely Akane gently stroked Ryoga piglet's forehead as he snuggled against her. "Thanks Ryochan," she murmured fondly.  
Recovering quickly Mikado rose to his feet. Combing back his hair he commented suavely, "Adorable piglet you have there Akane. Very well then," Mikado smiled rakishly. "My special apology will just have to wait until later. Lucky for you I am a patient man."  
On the word man Sakura snorted loudly and Kodachi had to restrain her usual peals of manic laughter. Ignoring them Mikado continued smoothly, "The match will occur a week from today in the Kolkhoz skating rink." He paused to ridicule, "You do have a boy to skate with?"  
Sniffing Akane said haughtily, "I don't have a boy. I have a man. A real one... unlike you." Saying that Akane swept out of the restaurant holding an overjoyed Ryoga piglet in her arms.  
Following after her best friend Kodachi exited quickly leaving a trailing Sakura on her tail. Pausing in front of Mikado the street fighter studied him with cool green eyes. Standing in front of him Sakura disconcerted the figure skater by shifting into a friendly smile. Suddenly in a flash of movement swift hands snatched the collar of his shirt and Mikado gasped for breath. His handsome face was removed of all arrogance on gazing at the fierce expression on Sakura's face that rested only centimeters from his own.  
"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," hissed Sakura, a dangerous glint in glittering green eyes. Mikado blinked as the friendly smile from before returned again. Releasing her hold on his collar Sakura slapped his cheek gently to say, "Okay?"  
Swallowing deeply Mikado nodded nervously and this seemed to please Sakura and because of this he did not expect the powerful blow to his midsection a moment later. Falling hard on his back Mikado could only watch helplessly as the street fighter strode out of the restaurant.  
Kneeling beside her partner Azusa questioned in concern, "Mickey? Is he hurt here?" In an action of supreme stupidity Azusa punched her partner in the exact place that Sakura had struck.  
Wailing in pain Mikado clutched at his side, biting his lip to keep from yelling at his clueless partner, and instead simply threw her hands away from his midsection. This assault only increased his desire for a kiss from Tendo Akane. Having protectors only made her more a challenge for him and Mikado would have his kiss. He would have his kiss and Azusa would have her Charlotte. Maybe, he thought darkly, if we win her that pig she'll stop being such a nuisance.  
For whatever reasons they had the Golden Pair were now focused on their latest task. To defeat Tendo Akane and her chosen partner in the upcoming match. And once the Golden Pair of martial arts figure skating had their minds made up it about something it was difficult to avert them.

Striding out of the restaurant Sakura smiled as the sound of Mikado's wail met her ears. Kodachi raised a raven eyebrow and questioned, "Whatever were you doing in there my darling Sakura?"  
"Nothing much," said Sakura stretching her back muscles. "Just giving Sanzenin some advice about ladies that's all. I figured he'd need it."  
"Mmm..." purred Kodachi moving to Sakura and tipping the other girl's chin up so their eyes met. "And you would be the best to give stalwart direction on the proper actions with the female persuasion. Wouldn't you dearest?"  
"Of course," Sakura smirked, tilting her head forward for a kiss. She paused in her approach though because from the corner of her eye she saw an baffling sight.  
Rounding a corner was Genma who was screaming at male Ukyo that was trailing behind him with a shackle on his ankle that had a cannonball chained to it. Genma moved in a steady pace ahead of Ukyo leaping high into the air. Ukyo mimicked this movement only every time his feet hit the ground it would accompany a loud smashing sound and bits of concrete flying from the impact of the cannonball.  
"Faster girl!" boomed Genma at the top of his lungs while doing a high kick. "You're too slow!"  
"This isn't fair you jackass!" shouted Ukyo who was now dragging the cannonball with his bare hands. "And I'm a guy right now! Plus you had a head start, you cheater!"  
"Quit your whining Ukyo! If you can't take a simple training exercise how do you expect to ever take over the Anything Goes school of martial arts as the official-" Genma was drowned out by a series of panda gruff calls as an elderly woman accidentally emptied her dishwater onto his head.  
Laughing loudly at this Ukyo hefted the cannonball into his arms and leapt high into the air catching up to his Sensei turned a panda. "That's what you get old man!" Ukyo taunted, taking the long route back to the dojo, never once noticing his four comrades staring widely at him.  
"What the hell...?" began Akane dazedly.  
Shaking her head Sakura wrapped a strong arm around Kodachi's slim waist. "Genma never was one to go for conventional methods. Dragging Ucchan around Nerima like that is pretty normal when it comes to the crap he puts her through for the sake of training."  
Thinking on this a moment Akane shook her head, "I never thought I'd be so grateful to be a Tendo." Shrugging Akane picked up her pace to walk with her friends and head back home.

"You two are going to fight the Golden Pair?" asked Nabiki skeptically. "Please tell me this is a practical joke."  
Groaning Akane replied, "No this is not a joke. And could you try and be a little supportive Oneechan?"  
Arriving home they had found most of the household gathered in the sitting room compatibly busy with their own projects. Nabiki calculating the dojo expenses for the month compounded by the profits brought in from the new martial arts classes forming. Sakura and Ranma were completely enraptured watching a Kung-Fu movie on television. Kasumi was listening with half an ear as she scanned the semester course guides for Tokyo University and Nekomi Tech. Soun meanwhile switched from observing Kasumi working and reading the newspaper. After being broached by the entire dojo with the subject of his eldest daughter returning to school Soun had now calmed down and accepted it. Of course it had taken a good two weeks of nonstop crying on how he was losing his little girl but he had finally managed to accept it. As this all occurred Nodoka floated in and out of the room as she finished her afternoon cleaning.  
"Sorry Akane," replied Nabiki dryly. "It's just I have a few doubts about your battling the undefeated champions of the martial arts figure skating world." Hazel eyes focused on the nervous figure of Ryoga, now in his male form. "Do you even know how to skate Ryoga?"  
"I can learn...?" Ryoga offered unconvincingly.  
"That's right," chimed in Akane automatically. "He's a great martial artist. How hard can it be to teach Ryoga how to skate? Besides," Akane smiled widely. "As long as it's got martial arts in it there's no way we can lose."  
On this comment Nabiki shared a wary look with Kodachi who had long since given up on trying to tell her friend of the reality that was the Golden Pair's skill at their chosen sport. No matter what she said Akane stubbornly insisted that she and Ryoga would win anyway.  
"Akane," murmured Kasumi while flipping the page in her course guide. "You never did say exactly why you're fighting this Golden Pair in the first place."  
The youngest Tendo sister opened her mouth to reply when Sakura interrupted with, "Shiratori Azusa kidnapped Ryochan. Pissed Akane off something awful so she accepted Shiratori's challenge soon as it was delivered. Whoever wins the match supposedly owns Ryoga as a piglet."  
The Kung-Fu movie being on a commercial Sakura and Ranma shifted their focus from the television to the current discussion. Hearing this explanation Ranma started snickering. Cobalt eyes moved from Ryoga to Sakura as he teased, "You two were just born to be prizes in everyone else's grudge matches, huh?"  
Both martial artists glared at Ranma and he smiled innocently before turning back to the television set. Kodachi was grinning and next to her Nabiki drawled, "Just let me give you my official support Akane. If you manage to win it's bound to be an upset. And that makes for great betting odds." Smiling sweetly, Nabiki returned to calculating their finances saying, "Good luck sis. My yen rests with you."  
"Thanks," Akane replied, rolling her eyes.  
Drawing down his newspaper Soun commented, "So this girl thinks Ryoga is really an piglet then, eh? Perhaps if you simply told her the truth you could avoid this match. I personally have been enjoying all this peace and quiet we've been blessed with lately."  
Ryoga looked fearful at this prospect. If there was anything he kept closely guarded it was his Jusenkyo curse. Only his adopted family that was the ragtag group living at the Tendo dojo knew about his curse. No one else had any idea and he preferred to keep it that way. Fortunately for Ryoga his companion picked up on this acutely.  
"Dad," scolded Akane. "That isn't a nice thing to do to Ryochan. I'm sure he doesn't want some nutcase like Shiratori Azusa knowing about his curse." Her pretty features turned dark as she muttered, "And there's always the chance she might take it into her head to date the human Ryoga."  
Hearing this Ryoga laughed his nervous wild laugh and rubbed the back of his dark head. "That's a very scary thought Akane," Ryoga choked out.  
Whatever Akane's reply was to be was interrupted by Nodoka's entrance into the room. Carrying a large box she called to her son, "Ranma! A package arrived for you."  
Leaping up with some excitement Ranma took the proffered package. Studying it closely he murmured with certain surprise, "It's addressed to me and Ucchan." Looking up cobalt eyes held definite a tinge of anxiety. "And it's from Shampoo all the way in China."  
All the room occupants shared a conjoined look of nervous anticipation. Kasumi was first to comment, "Open the package Ranma-kun. There hasn't been any sound of ticking so we know it isn't a bomb. Surely nothing dangerous could be sent through the international mail system."  
Swallowing deeply on the bomb comment Ranma carefully pulled back a strip of tape, opening the lid to the package. Soon as he had this accomplished a blur leapt from inside it and past his head. Blinking Ranma turned his head and found the figure of pink and cream colored cat gazing inquisitively at him.  
"A cat!" Ranma cried happily. Walking towards it he held out his hands. "Here kitty, kitty..." Studying Ranma for a moment the cat released a soft meow then leapt into the safety of his arms. Scratching behind it's ears softly Ranma smiled. "I've always wanted a pet." Turning to Nodoka he pleaded, "Please Mom... can I keep it?"  
Nodoka sighed at this. "Ranma you know the rules. No pets in the dojo."  
Groaning Ranma replied, "But we let Ryoga live in the house and he changes into a pig! Isn't he a pet like that? Shiratori Azusa thinks so!"  
"Ranma," growled Ryoga dangerously preparing to rise to his feet. He was stopped however by the gentle yet forceful hand of Kasumi on his shoulder.  
"For once Ranma has an feasible argument Obasan Saotome," commented Kodachi. "Why not let him keep the feline as a pet? Perhaps it would be a valuable source of life experience to care for one other than himself."  
Having calmed Ryoga down Kasumi added, "I'm in agreement with Kodachi. Having a kitty really wouldn't cause that much trouble Obasan. Besides, it was a present from Shampoo. It would be rude to refuse a gift."  
Sighing again Nodoka formed an indulgent smile. "Very well," she breathed. "Since she is a gift, you may keep the cat Ranma. But make sure you take good care of her. She's to be your full responsibility."  
"I will Mom! Promise!" Ranma exclaimed beaming widely. Looking down at the cat he held Ranma scratched her again behind the ears gently and it responded with a low purr. Raising his gaze he inquired curiously, "You said she. How'd you know it's a girl Mom?"  
Turning to head out of the sitting room Nodoka pronounced, "Simple. What boy cat has pink fur?"  
Chuckling at this Ranma took his former seat on the floor next to Sakura. Gazing fondly at the cat that sat in his lap he murmured, "I've already got a name all picked out for you. C-  
chan..." Smiling widely Ranma looked at the dojo boarders. "Get it? Cat cute? Good name for a pretty kitty like her, don't you think?"  
"Yeah," said Nabiki dryly. "A great name. The real question is why did Shampoo send it to you and Ukyo in the first place?"  
"I don't think keeping the cat is a good idea..." began Sakura nervously. "Ranma, I don't know why Shampoo sent you and Ucchan that cat but it's only going to cause trouble."  
"Trouble?" questioned Ranma in confusion. "Why would C- chan cause trouble?" As he said this C-chan lifted her head to mimic Ranma's perplexed gaze.  
Biting her lip Sakura murmured, "I promised Ucchan not to tell anybody about this but she sorta has a-"  
The rest of her statement was cut off by the loud yell of, "Stupid old man! You're a damn jackass and I'm never listening to your ideas again!"  
"Sounds like Ukyo's back," said Akane smiling.  
Upon hearing this C-chan leapt out of Ranma's arms, dashing out of the sitting room and down the hallway leading to it. Ranma blinked in surprise at this and Sakura jumped to her feet to run after the disappearing feline. A moment later the sound of a panicked scream from Ukyo met all their ears and the group scrambled into the hallway. Arriving there they saw the figure of male Ukyo lying on the floor his hair on end and a terrified expression on his features. Sitting atop his smooth muscular chest was C-chan.  
"Shimatta," hissed Sakura lowly. Picking up C-chan in a frustrated yank she handed the cat to Ranma. "Get that thing away from Ucchan."  
"But-" Ranma protested.  
"NOW!" Sakura shouted, rage plainly shown on her face. No longer arguing Ranma turned on his heel taking his new pet up to the room he shared with Ryoga.  
Kneeling beside Ukyo the street fighter pulled his lanky figure up into a sitting position. Rubbing his back reassuringly she whispered gently, "It's okay Ucchan. I got rid of it... come back to us. You're safe now... safe."  
Sandalwood eyes gained focused to shift their gaze to Sakura. "C-c-c-c..." Ceasing his fearful stammers Ukyo relented finally able to ask, "Is it gone?"  
"Yeah it's gone. I told Ranma to get rid of it," Sakura smiled softly. "You're okay now... I won't let that thing get anywhere near you again. All right?"  
Ukyo nodded slowly at this and seeing her former lover had calmed down Sakura rose to her feet. Turning her gaze to the others she stated, "Get Ucchan out of here. Bring her to the sitting room. We'll be there in a minute."  
Silently the other dojo occupants helped a shivering Ukyo to his feet and led him back to the sitting room leaving Sakura alone with Genma panda. Only Kodachi paused in this trek, to gaze at the street fighter with some degree of anxiety. Wondering what had brought Sakura to such an over protective stature regarding Ukyo. Whatever it was she definitely didn't like it.  
When they were left alone Sakura turned to glare at Genma panda demanding, "You need to tell them."  
Feigning innocence Genma panda up a sign. Tell them what? Why me?  
"Why you?" snarled Sakura nearing him. "Maybe because you're the monster who did this to Ucchan. Messed with her head until she was stuck with a phobia that controls her mind and consumes it entirely. But sure! Fine!" Sakura said flippantly throwing her hands into the air. "Don't tell them about it. That'll work out perfectly. Especially if you want Ranma to keep that creature as a pet." She paused to smile viciously. "Wouldn't that be fun? A little..." Leaning forward Sakura whispered in his ear, "Kitty running around the dojo. Wouldn't you just love that? Especially knowing what it would do to Ucchan." Pulling back Sakura saw the nervous look Genma panda had. "Now don't you think you should tell everyone about what you did to Ucchan?"  
Nodding slowly Genma panda reluctantly held up a sign that read. Of course but let me change back first.  
Smiling in satisfaction Sakura grabbed his elbow. "All right. But I'm coming with you... just in case. There's no way I'm going to give you the chance to run out on this one."  
Dropping his head in resignation Genma panda slowly walked towards the kitchen with Sakura to boil some hot water. He wasn't looking forward to this explaining his motives behind this particular mistake. And Genma had a feeling that the reaction it would cause with the residents of the dojo would, in some ways, be worse than the Master's.

Sitting nervously before the entire dojo household and Kodachi included Genma swallowed nervously. Gazing at the still shivering figure of a now female Ukyo who rested in the comforting hold of Ranma.  
Swallowing deeply Genma said, "Ailurophobia."  
"Ailurophobia? Fear of cats?" questioned Ranma in confusion. On hearing the word cat Ukyo shivered more violently and Ranma held her closer to him. "What's going on Father?"  
"What's going on is that his own cruel techniques for training are coming back to bite him in the ass," Sakura muttered darkly glaring at Genma. "Stop stalling and tell them about the training method already."  
"All right," sighed Genma morosely. "Long ago, only shortly after I had begun the training mission the Master requested I depart upon with Ukyo, I came upon one of his most sacred and secret martial arts technique booklets. This technique was truly the most brilliant and terrifying in results and I knew it had be mastered by our chosen heir. So IthrewUkyointoapitofhungrycatstolearnitassaid."  
After spitting all this out in one hurried mouthful Genma jumped to his feet and prepared to rush out of the room. Only he was prevented by the strong hand of his wife holding the back of his gi.  
"Genma," Nodoka hissed. "Did you just say that you threw Ukyo into a pit of hungry cats?"  
Hearing the word cat Ukyo began shivering nonstop and Ranma anxiously grabbed an offered blanket from Kasumi to wrap it around his iinazuke. "Father," Ranma said in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"  
Sweating profusely Genma replied, "Well my boy it was part of the instructions for mastering the Nekoken or the Cat-  
Fist. It's unbeatable technique... I just didn't know the consequences it would have on the girl."  
"Consequences," snarled Sakura. "She changes into an animal under that technique! It's like Ucchan isn't even human anymore! You made her completely terrified of those creatures and without even bothering to learn everything about the method!" Striding forward Sakura hissed, "Ucchan told me everything about the Master's reaction on finding out you used that technique on her. He almost banished you for using it on her, that's how cruel it is! He even labeled it as expressly too dangerous on the human psyche to put into use... but you never bothered to read that page!" Grabbing Genma by his collar Sakura bore angry eyes into panicked ones. "Do you know how much I really want to kill you for doing that to Ucchan?"  
"No," rang the clear calm voice of Ukyo. Rising to her feet she repeated, "No. Don't do it Sakura. I stopped you once and I'll stop you again."  
"But Ucchan," Sakura objected. "He needs to pay for what he did to you."  
Ukyo chuckled lowly. "Oh believe me... Pops paid for it plenty when the Master found out. And I doubt that you could do any better than him when it comes to dishing out punishment."  
Sakura was going to protest some more when Nabiki intervened questioning, "Exactly what was included in teaching you this technique Ukyo?"  
Sighing deeply Ukyo replied warily, "Only dumping me repeatedly into a pit of hungry cats with fish sausage tied to me. Of course," Ukyo glared venomously at Genma. "The old man didn't think doing it just once would do the trick so I had to go through the training three times before the Master found out. Which explains my fear of c-c-c..." Giving up on pronouncing the one thing she was utterly afraid of Ukyo relented, "Those furry creatures."  
Thinking of his newfound pet Ranma questioned, "Is there a way you can be cured of your phobia?"  
"If there is I haven't heard of it," Ukyo answered. Her iinazuke formed a morose expression at this response causing Ukyo to wonder at it and why her worst fear had been in the dojo in the first place. "Out of curiosity Ranchan where did the thing come from?"  
"Shampoo sent it to us both in the mail," sighed Ranma. "I was hoping to keep it as a pet... cause I mean, Shampoo sent it for a reason right? Couldn't just send a helpless animal away. But I guess we better get rid of it now."  
Studying his sad expression Ukyo felt her heart tug. If only there was some way to...  
"Get rid of your phobia."  
Snapping out of reverie Ukyo gazed at Kasumi. "Huh? Did you say something Kasumi?"  
Smiling indulgently Kasumi repeated, "I said I might be able to help you get rid of your phobia Ucchan."  
"Really?" cried Genma escaping the grip Nodoka had on him. "Can you really cure the girl Kasumi?"  
"I think so," replied Kasumi easily. "It's really all a matter of psychological association. When I first attended Tokyo University I took several psychology courses. One of them specialized in phobias." Pausing a moment Kasumi murmured, "If I remember correctly, what happens is that when Ukyo sees a feline she immediately freezes from her fear. This is because she unconsciously recalls the memory of her Nekoken training. This makes Ukyo associate felines with that experience and this causes her phobia. But with a series of sessions there is a possibility that I could gradually get Ukyo to associate felines with something more pleasant. If it works, it could erase any fear she has of them." Pausing again Kasumi frowned. "The only problem is that the ability to use the Nekoken technique would be destroyed. Once Ukyo is cured of her phobia there's no way she could use it."  
On hearing this Genma began wailing about all his hard work going to waste and Ukyo smoothly unsheathed her battle spatula to hit him on the head. Turning to face Kasumi she wore a face of hope. "It doesn't matter Kasumi. It's just one technique in hundreds I've learned over the years. I can live without it." Glaring at Genma Ukyo continued, "And so can Pops for that matter."  
"Then it's settled. Ranma will be able to keep C-chan because she will be the focus of our training sessions." Light brown eyes focused on Ranma and Kasumi said, "I'm afraid I'll need to your help in these sessions Ranma. As Ukyo's iinazuke she puts the most trust in you and we'll need that to help her to overcome her fear. Will you agree?"  
Immediately Ranma cried, "Of course! I'll do anything to help Ucchan! You should know that Kasumi."  
"I know that Ranma-kun," sighed Kasumi. "But for you to help Ukyo you will have to see her in a state of incredible helplessness caused by the phobia. In other words you're going to see her terrified and you won't be able to help her. She has to get through it on her own. Will you be able to deal with that?"  
Considering this Ranma gazed into sandalwood eyes and saw the silent plea there. Steeling his cobalt gaze Ranma replied emphatically, "For Ucchan's sake I can deal with anything. I'll be all right Kasumi. I promise."  
Concentrating on the current discussion none in the dojo noticed as a stealthy black blur exited from underneath the dojo floor to jump over the high wall. No one, that is, except C-chan from her vigil on the windowsill from inside Ranma and Ryoga's room.

Sitting on top of the dojo roof with her iinazuke Ukyo questioned solemnly, "Why do you think Shampoo sent C-chan to us anyway?"  
On being told Ranma's chosen name for his new pet Ukyo had found it much easier to simply call it by it's name than by it's normal classification. After diffusing the situation caused by learning of the Nekoken the couple departed to the roof for their usual nightly chat. Downstairs things had calmed down considerably. Kodachi had gone home with Sakura accompanying her on the way. Ryoga was watching television with Akane. Genma had been drug off by Nodoka for a good talking to. Nabiki left after receiving a phone call from Ryonami and Soun was discussing Kasumi's college course selections with her.  
"I dunno Ucchan," replied Ranma thoughtfully. "But my best guess is that she doesn't want to be forgotten. She probably sent C- chan to remind us that she's still out there and eventually she'll be coming back. Or maybe she sent C-chan as a sign of good will. But I doubt that's true, I mean we weren't that nice to her."  
Considering this Ukyo sighed, "The first makes the most sense I suppose. When I first found out that Shampoo was the one who sent us C-chan I almost thought that she knew about my phobia."  
Shifting his position Ranma held Ukyo's hands in his own while boring gentle cobalt eyes into hers. "I wouldn't worry about that Ucchan. I have this feeling, I dunno why, that Shampoo would never do anything to hurt us. She's doesn't seem like a genuinely vindictive person. And anyway, how would she know about the Nekoken training?"  
Shivering on the word Nekoken Ukyo replied, "I guess you're right Ranchan. I just can't shake the strangeness of her sending us C- chan of all things. Kind of eerie." Lifting her head she smiled gently at him. "I'm just glad you're taking this so well. Why is it that you never seem shocked or disgusted by all the oddities in my life?"  
"Ucchan," breathed Ranma incredulously. "There's no reason for me to be any of those things. Having this phobia isn't your fault. If anything it's my Father's." Averting his gaze Ranma said sadly, "I don't understand how he could've done something like that to you. It's so cruel..." Tucking his legs under his chin Ranma continued. "I never knew my Father growing up. He had to leave when I was still little on that training mission with you and the Master but I'd always hoped he was a good person. Since he was never around I made up stories of what he was like in my head." Ranma offered Ukyo a wan smile. "Like he was some sorta secret Government agent or something. You know the things kids invent. Anyway... when Nabiki told me that you two were finally returning home my heart nearly burst out of my chest I was so excited. Then the first sight of my long lost Father, the greatest of martial artists, is a giant panda. Kind of a let down but it was okay. I didn't care about the curse, all that mattered was that he was back home." Gazing deeply into Ukyo's eyes Ranma confessed, "I'm really angry with him Ucchan. I don't know if I can forgive him for doing this to you. I know he's my Father but this... this is so..." Ranma broke off shaking his head. "I don't even have a word for it. I just don't understand how he could have done this to you."  
"Ranma," began Ukyo gently. Resting her chin on his shoulder sandalwood eyes peered tenderly upward. "Pops didn't mean any harm. Really he didn't. I think the whole thing happened because he was so eager to please the Master. To be honest, the Master scares the crap out of most people. I think I'm one of the few folks who honestly likes the little guy. I mean, how could I not? He did so much for me in my life." Ukyo formed a fond smile. "Anyway, when Pops found that training booklet for the Nekoken..." Ukyo shivered on saying the word. "He read about how impressive the results were in battle and thought the Master would be happy with him if he taught it to me. Unfortunately for me, and him, Pops is a little too enthusiastic sometimes and he never read the entire booklet. So here I am." Soft hands tenderly held the planes of Ranma's face. "Ranchan," Ukyo whispered. "He never meant to hurt me. Honest he didn't. Please don't be angry at him... I've gotten past the anger. There's nothing I can do about the past and like I told Sakura, Pops got more than his deserved punishment from the Master." Ukyo chuckled on recalling the memory. "The little guy was furious for weeks afterwards. Made the old man's life a living hell, more than usual. Besides, with your and Kasumi's help I might be able to conquer my fears. Then this entire subject will be moot. Won't it now?"  
Sighing deeply Ranma admitted, "I guess. I think I'm going to need some time to forgive him for this though. One thing is for sure..." Ranma smiled wryly. "My Father has fallen off that golden pedestal I've placed him on."  
"Well now," Ukyo chuckled teasingly. "I don't think that's such a bad thing, is it? Considering the kind of person Pops is I'd hate for you to emulate his example."  
Rolling cobalt eyes Ranma drawled, "The Kami forbid that should ever happen." Pausing a moment he asked, "What do we do when Shampoo returns?"  
Pondering this question Ukyo finally replied, "We should think about our options. There really isn't much we can do to get out of our engagement to her in Amazon laws. I was actually thinking we should..." Ukyo turned a shade of red as she said, "Consider a three way marriage."  
"What?!" cried Ranma at the top of his lungs as he leapt to his feet. "Are you nuts Ucchan?! I don't love Shampoo so why in hell should I marry her? I don't-"  
Rising to her feet Ukyo hushed Ranma by placing a lithe finger over his lips. "Because it might be our only peaceful option of resolving the situation. The only other thing I can think of is finding someone who likes Shampoo then have them beat us in an arranged fight. That would transfer our engagements to her to that person." Ukyo formed a sour expression. "But what are the chances of finding someone who could believably beat us?"  
"And it isn't honorable," Ranma lamented. Taking his former seat on the dojo roof he sighed. "Like I said before. It's better to be engaged to Shampoo and be alive to figure a way out of it then to be dead and free."  
Sitting next to her iinazuke Ukyo bumped shoulders with him playfully. "That's the spirit," smiled Ukyo. "But don't go worrying about it now Ranchan. After all, other than C-chan we haven't seen or heard hide nor hair of her. Lets just wait until we have to deal with the situation to start worrying about it, okay? There's no sense in making ourselves crazy."  
"That's fine with me," Ranma turned to Ukyo wearing a small smile. "Anyway, we have plenty of things to occupy our time with in the meantime."  
"Like my sessions with Kasumi," Ukyo remarked thoughtfully. "We begin tomorrow morning and have three sessions a day. I wonder if it will actually work. If it does and she can actually cure me of my phobia..." Shaking her head in wonderment Ukyo breathed, "I can't even describe how happy I'll be. It'll be like a part of me is restored."  
Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Ranma replied, "That's why I'm helping her Ucchan. I know how much this will mean to you. I hope it works out for you and for C-chan."  
"C-chan?" Ukyo drawled. Pulling away she raised an oak brown eyebrow sardonically. "Putting your pet on the same level as your iinazuke are we?"  
Blushing furiously Ranma stammered, "N-no! It isn't that Ucchan!" Waving his hands he calmed to explain, "It's just I'd hate to give her away to the pound. She's a present from Shampoo... she wouldn't have sent us C-chan for no reason. Out of respect for Shampoo and as apology of sorts for how we treated her we should keep C-chan. Take good care of her. It's the right thing to do."  
Smiling fondly Ukyo returned to the warmth of Ranma's embrace. Poking his side teasingly she said, "Don't be so jumpy. I was only joking about C-chan. Plus you're completely right about owing it to Shampoo. After the way we blew her off we do owe her. Still..." Ukyo trailed off introspectively. "I can't help wondering why she would do such a thing."  
Gazing up into the star filled sky above them the couple pondered on this odd fact while wondering about the motives of the girl behind it.

"So you see," Ranma explained gently. "It isn't that Ucchan doesn't like you it's that she had a really bad experience with cats as a kid and now she's scared even hearing the word cat. So for awhile now you can't go near Ukyo or else she'll freak out. Understand?"  
"Mew," replied C-chan heartily.  
Peering into scarlet eyes of C-chan Ranma smiled upon seeing understanding in his new pet's eyes. Scratching her behind her ears Ranma murmured, "You're such a smart girl. I knew you'd understand." As he scratched behind her ears C-chan arched her head upward in pleasure while releasing a low satisfied purr.  
Continuing down the stairs Ranma held C-chan in his arms as he prepared for the first therapy session Kasumi had planned that day for the four of them. Ukyo, himself, Kasumi, and C-chan who was to be the focus of helping Ukyo to overcome her phobia of cats. For this morning session they all had to wake much earlier as to not be late for school. Kasumi insisted that one session be in the morning before school, one immediately after school, and one before bedtime. These sessions would occur every day and were not to be missed. If they diverted from this plan Kasumi said it would have adverse effects on Ukyo's therapy.  
"So that's why we're having these sessions C-chan. With our help Kasumi is going to get Ucchan over her fear of cats. If we succeed it will really make Ucchan happy." Lifting C-chan in his arms Ranma peered into kind scarlet eyes. "Don't you want that?"  
Immediately the cat nodded its tiny head while releasing a soft meow and Ranma beamed widely. He knew most people would think him crazy but he could swear that C-chan understood every word he said. He felt comfortable in her presence and ever since her arrival yesterday Ranma had been talking to the cat. Somehow by explaining the situation with Shampoo to C-chan he set his soul at ease. As if by communicating his sorrow about how they handled the situation with Shampoo to the cat she sent them it was somehow reaching the Amazon. Shaking his head at the strangeness of it Ranma decided not to brood on it. A lot of people talked to their pets. He would just leave it at that.  
"Talking to your dumb kitty again Ranma?" Ryoga called in a teasing voice behind him.  
Gritting his teeth Ranma shifted his gaze to the figure of Ryoga who stood at the top of the stairs. "How cute," the lost boy chuckled. "Wait until I tell Sakura about this one. She'll enjoy-" Ryoga was cut off as while trying to walk past Ranma a foot shot out in front of him causing Ryoga to trip and go tumbling down the stairs.  
"Don't make fun of my C-chan," said Ranma firmly as he walked past the crumpled form of Ryoga and towards the training room for their morning session.  
As the pair walked away Ryoga looked up to meet the eyes of Ranma's new pet who was riding on his shoulder. The cat had stuck out it's tongue and was wearing what appeared to be a smug look on feline features.  
"Mew!" called C-chan haughtily as they departed.  
"Stupid cat..." muttered Ryoga lowly.

"For our first session we're going to start things off slowly," said Kasumi.  
Kasumi was standing beside Ranma whose back was turned to Ukyo being that he held C-chan in his arms. Ukyo stood across from the three of them with a decidedly anxious look in sandalwood eyes.  
Walking across the dojo training room Kasumi said in slow calm tones, "I want you to close your eyes Ukyo. Bring yourself to a place of total peace."  
The okonomiyaki chef complied and closed sandalwood eyes. After several moments Kasumi noted that her breathing had slowed considerably. Standing beside Ukyo she murmured gently in her ear, "Now I want you to picture the place at which you're most peaceful. The one location that fills you totally with contentment and ease." Pausing Kasumi watched emotions flit across beautiful features. "Do you have the image, Ukyo?" She nodded her head and Kasumi smiled. "Good. Hold that image in your mind while concentrating on your breathing. Take slow steady breaths that you control. Name them as you inhale and exhale. Allow the pattern to set both your mind and body in restful state until all inside you falls away and you become totally relaxed." Edging away from Ukyo the eldest Tendo crossed the room walking backwards saying, "Remember now, inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Keep the pattern..."  
Observing with keen eyes as her subject obeyed her instructions Kasumi stopped at Ranma's side. Whispering in his ear Kasumi said, "She's almost at the state we need her to be in. Whatever happens don't move from this place. She needs to get through this on her own. Ukyo will see your love for her in your eyes." Light brown eyes gazed inquisitively into blue ones. Ranma nodded his head in agreement and Kasumi smiled. "Good. Wait for my word then turn around and let her see C-  
chan."  
Moving back to Ukyo smoothly Kasumi murmured in gentle tones, "Are you keeping track of your breathing Ukyo? Inhale and exhale?" Ukyo nodded her head in a slow transfixed movement. "Good. When on the count of three you will open your eyes. Remember to stay focused on your breathing and that calm place you love so much. Can you remember to do that Ukyo?" Again Ukyo nodded her head in a slow mesmerized motion. "That's a good girl..." Kasumi said in fond reassuring tones that made Ukyo smile softly. Feeling her heart strings tug at this Kasumi softly ran her fingertips down Ukyo's cheek before turning to Ranma.  
"Now Ranma," she said and the pigtailed boy complied turning around to face them with a contented C-chan resting in his arms. Kasumi focused her attention back on Ukyo saying softly, "On the count of three Ukyo you will open your eyes. You will not be scared of what you see. Instead you will remember that calm place that sets your heart free. You will concentrate on your breathing. Keep track of it. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Do you understand Ukyo?" Nodding her head slowly Ukyo confirmed her comprehension. "Good. On the count of three open your eyes. One... two... three."  
Sandalwood eyes blearily opened and focused on the figure of C-chan who was staring at her with curiously concerned eyes. The initial wave of terror seized her system on seeing a cat and Ukyo felt herself clench inwardly.  
Seeing this Kasumi murmured gently, "Concentrate on your breathing Ukyo. Do it along with my voice. Inhale.. now exhale. Inhale.. exhale. Good girl. Keep it up. Now recall that safe place that you love so. No," Kasumi said in soft but forceful tones as sandalwood eyes averted away from the figure of C-  
chan. "Keep your eyes forward. Inhale.. exhale. Good, good. Remember that calm place. Calm your breathing. Control your heart rate."  
Ukyo complied with Kasumi's instructions and felt her hammering heart calm itself considerably. Focusing on the figure of C- chan in front of her Ukyo felt herself shudder as she unconsciously recalled her Nekoken training. It was then that Ukyo lifted her gaze to meet concerned cobalt eyes of her iinazuke. Ranma wore a face of gentle worry as he met her eyes he silently mouthed, "I love you."  
Blinking at this Ukyo felt her inner strength return and she forced the image of the summer home they rented in her earliest youth. Before the death of her birth Father. Before her life had changed forever and was twisted and turned into the strange creature that lay before her. As she did this Ukyo continued to stare at C-chan while willing herself to control the fear continually rising in her system though she fought against it. Just when Ukyo thought she could take it no more the kind voice of Kasumi said...  
"That's enough. Close your eyes Ukyo." Immediately Ukyo complied and sandalwood eyes shut. Resting her hands on Ukyo's shoulders Kasumi worked out the knots that had formed there. Murmuring softly, "That was very good Ukyo. I'm very proud of you. Now I want you to remember that calm place of yours. Do you have it?" Ukyo nodded in agreement. "Good. Picture yourself there with Ranma. The two of you are playing and having fun. Keep this image with you as you concentrate on your breathing. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. All right Ukyo?" Again Ukyo nodded her head slowly and Kasumi smiled.  
Crossing the dojo training room quickly Kasumi said to Ranma, "I need a few minutes to bring her out of this calm state. Put C-chan back in your room then return here. When I bring her out of this Ukyo will want to see you."  
Ranma nodded silently then dashed out of the dojo clutching C-chan tightly in his arms. Hoping as he ran up the stairs to his room that Kasumi's plan would work because he couldn't stand the look of transfixed terror that had floated in his iinazuke's eyes at just seeing a cat. It was now Ranma's goal to do anything to erase that look from existence in the beautiful sandalwood eyes he loved so much.

Running behind Ranma on the way to school Ukyo shivered unconsciously as she recalled seeing C-chan. Sensing this Ranma gripped her hand more firmly in his own. Next to her Sakura gave Ukyo a look of concern.  
"Sure you're okay Ucchan?" Sakura questioned.  
"I'm fine," reassured Ukyo smiling. "I just need some time to get used to these sessions. I imagine I'll be pretty freaked out the first few times but eventually I'll get used to them. That's the whole point of it."  
Thinking on this Sakura said softly, "Yeah well. If you need anyone to talk to you know my ear is always free."  
Cocking her head aside Ukyo replied, "Yeah. I know. Thanks Sakura. Your friendship means a lot to me."  
Blushing slightly Sakura coughed. "Aw... it's nothing. After all," Sakura shot Ukyo a lascivious grin. "I'm happy to do anything for an ex-girlfriend. And I mean anything."  
Ukyo groaned at this and Sakura began to chuckle softly as Akane rolled her light brown eyes.  
"I can't believe you made me fall down the stairs over that stupid cat Ranma," groused Ryoga as he kept pace next to his pigtailed comrade.  
Locking blue eyes with brown ones Ranma shrugged slightly. "I told you not to make fun of my C-chan," he said easily. "You should've listened to me."  
"Your C-chan?" Ryoga questioned. This was getting weird. He'd never seen Ranma this protective of anything other than Ukyo. "What is it exactly with you and that cat?" The latter word Ryoga whispered softly as to not alert Ukyo's attention.  
Sighing Ranma thought on whether or not he wanted to tell Ryoga. The only person he told so far was Ukyo and that was because it was natural. Ukyo was his iinazuke, his best friend, his other half so of course Ranma told her about his fondness for C-chan. But Ryoga? Though he and the lost boy had become closer of late they certainly weren't on the same level of trust as he and Ukyo. Then again, Ranma had very few close friends. At school he had more than his share of acquaintances and he was fairly popular but hardly anyone knew the real him. Did he want to put Ryoga into that select category? Gazing into brown eyes Ranma was surprised to see a touch of worry floating in their depths. That made Ranma's decision for him.  
"I know this is gonna seem weird," Ranma confessed lowly. "But it's like by talking to C-chan about things I'm sort of talking to Shampoo too. I feel responsible for her. I mean, Shampoo sent C- chan for a reason and because of that I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Pausing Ranma relented with, "That and I never had a pet before so it's kind of a cool thing to me. I know you think it's dumb so go ahead and make fun of me..."  
There was a long silence and Ranma turned his gaze to Ryoga who wore a withdrawn expression. "Ryoga?" asked Ranma with some concern. "You okay?"  
"Checkers," breathed Ryoga. Raising brown eyes he gazed at Ranma. "I have a dog back home named Checkers. I haven't seen her in years because of my journey to China and before that, my lousy sense of direction." Averting his gaze Ryoga whispered, "I wonder how she's doing..." trailing off Ryoga pondered this a moment. Raising his gaze again he smiled wanly at Ranma. "So, no Saotome. I don't think it's dumb at all. I know what it's like to love an animal."  
Biting his lip Ranma thought on holding back the immediately retort in his head. Gazing at his friend Ranma saw that the semi- cheerful mood from this morning was now replaced with Ryoga's usual glum state. Ranma knew exactly how to bring him out of it.  
"You should," Ranma replied smirking. "You do change into one. It's easy to love your own kind."  
Ryoga took in this statement a moment then lifted his once sorrowful gaze to glare at his companion. "Saotome," Ryoga hissed. Ranma wore an innocent expression as his friend glared at him. "I'll get revenge on you for making such an insult!"  
Tugging on Ukyo's hand Ranma moved into high speed to dash inside the Furinkan campus dragging Ukyo along with a raging Ryoga chasing after them.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Ukyo.  
She was sitting with Ranma and Kasumi in the training room. Her iinazuke had C-chan sitting in his lap and Ukyo sat across from them with a face of complete calm. Four days had past since Ukyo's Nekoken training was revealed and her subsequent fear of cats. The group were currently going through their early morning session.  
Beaming widely the heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts embraced Kasumi in a tight hug. "You really did it Kasumi!" Ukyo cried. Pulling backwards Ukyo wiped away some tears hastily. "I'm scared being this close to C-chan but the absolute terror isn't there. I bet I could even pet her if I wanted!" Sandalwood eyes turned with some determination towards the cat but Kasumi halted this idea.  
"Now Ukyo don't be hasty," Kasumi murmured. "We've only just begun our sessions. While you've reached the point of close contact without being overcome by your fear I hardly think you're ready for actual contact."  
Forming an disappointed face Ukyo sighed. "If you say so Kasumi. You're calling the shots." Turning to C-chan Ukyo smiled fondly. "Sorry girl, looks like you're going to have to wait awhile for me to pet you."  
"Mew?" C-chan questioned sadly in tones of similar disappointment. Ukyo's reaction to this was a slight flinch.  
Watching this closely Kasumi smiled. The therapy sessions were turning out better than she could ever hope for. Ukyo was working at such dedicated level to cure her phobia it was amazing. It was almost as if she was willing herself to not be afraid. Kasumi assumed part of the motivation came from Ukyo's feelings of guilt involving Shampoo that related back to C-chan. She found it fairly obvious that both Ukyo and Ranma felt terrible on how they handled Shampoo's feelings for them. In their own way they were attempting to assuage their own guilt by treating C-chan so well. Kasumi couldn't help grinning on recalling the treatment anyone received from Ranma if the boy thought they were picking on his C-chan.  
"Well," began Kasumi, breaking off this line of thought while rising to her feet. "That's all for now. You two don't want to be late for school."  
Ukyo and Ranma complied quickly and moved to leave the training room. As they reached the doorway Kasumi called out, "Oh and Ranma-kun? Don't put C-chan away in your and Ryoga's room. Since Ukyo has adjusted to having her in close contact it will be fine to let C-chan wander around the dojo. I'm sure no one will mind."  
Wearing identical faces of pleasure the couple nodded before dashing away. Shaking her head Kasumi smiled softly. She had really enjoyed spending time with Ukyo and Ranma over the past couple of days. And Kasumi knew when the time came to finally ending their therapy sessions she would miss them. It somehow wasn't the same seeing the around the dojo as it was during their sessions. Maybe it was because the sessions had leant her some degree of peer respect among them as martial artists. Sighing wistfully Kasumi walked out of the training room to begin her morning chores. A task that soon would handed over to Nodoka fully. In only a month Kasumi would return to her studies. An event she was looking forward to more each day.  
Moving past the sitting room Kasumi paused to listen in on the conversation. They were discussing the upcoming figure skating match involving Ryoga and Akane. At this Kasumi grimaced slightly. They had been training almost nonstop and still Ryoga hadn't been able to master skating on his own. As she walked towards the kitchen Kasumi pondered on whether she should make an herbal remedy to help steady the nerves for Ryoga.  
"So you're going to the rink again after school today?" Ranma asked wryly. Pointing his chopsticks at Ryoga he questioned, "Haven't you given up on the dope yet? You spent nearly six hours there yesterday Akane and he still couldn't manage to skate more than a minute before he fell down." Ranma paused to scratch C-chan under her chin and she purred contentedly. "I say you give up."  
"Give up?!" screeched Akane. "No way! No way am I letting that little psycho get her hands on Ryochan. We're going to beat their butts. Just you wait."  
Looking up from C-chan who she had just been feeding some of her chicken Ukyo said, "Are you sure about that Akane? Things don't look so good. What if the Golden Pair do win? What're you going to do then?"  
Ryoga paled visibly at the suggestion and envisioned himself in a small cage with metal bars surrounded by other trapped animals with a manic Azusa continuously cooing cutely in front of him. Shuddering on this prospect Ryoga slammed his hand down on the table.  
"Never!" Ryoga announced strongly. "We'll never lose! I'll master skating, just you wait! Failing is not an option when it comes to Akane! For her I will win this match and defeat the infamous Golden Pair! We'll crush them into submission with our bare hands!"  
"Ryochan," breathed Akane with stars in her eyes.  
Rolling bright green eyes Sakura averted her attention to Ukyo. "Seems like you're getting on better with C-chan these days," commented Sakura curiously. "Kasumi's methods are really working out for you then?"  
"Oh yeah," beamed Ukyo. Smiling at C-chan Ukyo was rewarded with a soft purr from the cat. Turning her gaze to Ukyo their pet made no move to leave Ranma's lap though it seemed from her longing expression she wanted to. "There's something about C-chan that makes it easy. Besides that first day she hasn't tried to jump on me again. It's like she knows about my phobia and respects my limitations in dealing with her." Wearing a wry look Ukyo offered, "It's almost like she's human. Kind of silly, huh?"  
Gazing thoughtfully at C-chan the street fighter mulled over this. "Not really," Sakura replied. "There's definitely intelligence in her eyes. Some animals are a lot smarter than others." Sakura smirked, "Sort of like people." Saying this Sakura directed her gazed towards Ranma who stuck out his tongue as a rebuttal.  
C-chan meanwhile was glaring at Sakura and had raised her fur to stand on end. Hissing at the street fighter who merely raised an eyebrow curiously at this gesture. Ranma calmed her down with a few gentle words and a loving caress. Taking C-  
chan in his arms Ranma didn't see Sakura stick her tongue out at the cat but wondered on why his pet was trying to escape his hold that she normally so enjoyed being in.  
Sighing at this scene Ukyo rose to her feet while grabbing her back pack. "C'mon you guys. We better get going or we'll be late for school."  
"Can't have that," Ranma smirked. "Especially since Kuno said he had a special surprise in store for the evil ponytailed boy during this morning's duel."  
On hearing this Ukyo groaned. "I almost had that blocked out entirely Ranchan. Why'd you have to remind me?" Putting her back pack on Ukyo strode down the hallway to leave the dojo. "I hate changing forms at school. I wonder what that jackass wants with my boy type anyway."  
Now off the dojo premises the group moved into their easy dash towards Furinkan as they did every morning.  
"Maybe you should leave your battle spatula and bandoleer in your locker Ucchan," suggested Akane. "That might drag the fight out longer than a minute."  
Pondering this Ukyo murmured, "Maybe. Thanks for the idea Akane. I'll consider it... I need to start refining my skills at unarmed combat. When the Master comes back I've got to be ready."  
"Ready?" questioned Ryoga. "Ready for what?"  
"Absolutely anything," answered Ukyo solemnly.

Striding into the gym now in male form Ukyo warily took in the large crowd. Listening to Akane's suggestion he had neither his battle spatula nor bandoleer present for this duel. Deciding instead to test his skills at unarmed combat against his perpetually confused opponent. On the stage stood Kuno who was laughing in loud manic tones similar to his sister's. Next to him stood his loyal retainer, Sasuke, who was smiling sneakily. Neither had any idea Ukyo had arrived because the crowd of students concealed his presence nicely.  
Grimacing Ukyo questioned, "Ranchan, will you go talk to Kuno? Maybe you can figure out what he's up to this time before I have to stomp him into the ground."  
"Sure Ucchan," replied Ranma before bounding towards the stage to talk to his friend.  
"What about you ponytailed boy?" Sakura asked in joking tones. "You have any plans to investigate?"  
Smirking Ukyo responded, "Naturally. And I've got the best contact in school." Directing sandalwood eyes into the teeming mass of students he spotted his target. Cupping his hands over his mouth Ukyo shouted, "Nabiki! C'mere!"  
Immediately the svelte brunette turned away from her customers in the direction of Ukyo's voice. Seeing her friends Nabiki made a quick excuse before heading their way.  
"Well now," said Nabiki drolly. "Glad to see you had the time to make it to your own duel."  
"Funny Nabchan," Ukyo said dryly. "But seriously, do you have any clue what it's about this time?"  
Forming a solemn expression Nabiki answered, "None whatsoever. The only thing I know is Kuno baby seems to be ranting something about exposing the ponytailed menace for the true coward he is." Shrugging slightly Nabiki said, "And that could pretty much mean anything."  
"Great," muttered Ukyo darkly.  
Glancing around Nabiki questioned, "Where's Akane and Ryoga?"  
"Science lab," supplied Ukyo. "Apparently Akane is talking to the Chemistry club about helping Ryoga balance on the ice. I have no idea how she thinks they'll be able to help with that though."  
Glaring at several female students who were gaping at Ukyo in his boy type Sakura scowled, "They're staring at you again Ucchan. They better not do a replay of last week's incident because if those girls start chasing after you again I'm going to have to do some damage. And don't think it matters to me that they don't know about your curse."  
"Now, now," drawled Nabiki. "Don't be so hasty. I can't let you destroy my customer base. Those girls have been making big investments in my photography studio."  
"Studio?" Sakura said skeptically. "What're you up to this time Nabiki?"  
"Up to? Moi?" Nabiki asked innocently, placing her hand over her chest. "I'm a simple businesswoman who is kindly supplying the female populous of Furinkan with what they demand. Pictures of Ukyo in her male form."  
"Nabiki..." Sakura said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
Sighing Ukyo touched his friend's shoulder. "Calm down Sakura. I gave Nabchan permission to take my picture and sell it. But Ranma," Ukyo directed his stern gaze to the middle Tendo sister. "That's something entirely different. I better not catch you selling any more photos of Ranma honey to those crazy girls again. Next time they might try ripping his shirt off. And you know I won't put up with that."  
"Speak of the handsome devil," interrupted Nabiki. Effectively ending their conversation to watch as Ranma approached hurriedly.  
Halting in front of his iinazuke Ranma wore an defeated expression. "Sorry Ucchan," he apologized. "But I couldn't get Kuno to tell me anything. I all know is that he's getting pretty steamed about having to wait for the match to start."  
"That's your cue sir," smirked Sakura giving Ukyo a tiny shove in the back.  
Groaning Ukyo shook his head and crackled his knuckles while moving through the crowd of students towards the stage. "Hey Kuno!" shouted Ukyo. "You wanted something?"  
Narrowing his gaze Kuno bellowed, "Ponytailed boy! You nefarious wretch, at last you arrive to face my wrath! Surely this time I shall smite you and claim Kuonji Ukyo as my own. Not to mention Tendo Akane!"  
In a smooth leap Ukyo landed across from Kuno wearing a tiny smirk. "You always say that and you never manage to beat me, do you?"  
"This time will be different!" proclaimed Kuno as he began to chuckle lowly. "This time I shall reveal you to be cowering baby that you are. Sasuke!" Kuno cried, shifting his gaze to his retainer. "Ready the attack!"  
"Yes Master Kuno!" cried Sasuke.  
With a powerful tug Sasuke pulled back a large mechanical switch from the side of the stage. Instantly a large trapdoor opened in the middle of the stage. Unfortunately for Kuno his servant had miscalculated the trapdoor's location and it was directly where he stood. Causing Kuno to fall screaming into it and the dark pit it lead to.  
Crouching beside the trapdoor Ukyo stuck his head into the darkness and asked, "You okay Kuno?"  
"Curse you ponytailed boy! I'll make you pay dearly for this humiliation on my person!" Came the immediate response from down below.  
"I guess that answers that," muttered Ukyo humorously. Lifting his sandalwood gaze he stared at the advancing Sasuke. "Who was that trapdoor for anyway?"  
Laughing nervously Sasuke scratched his head while retreating. "N-nobody at all," stammered the timid Kuno servant. Suddenly his face shifted from anxiety to mocking confidence. Snatching a nearby rope Sasuke yanked it while shouting, "Now I have you ponytailed boy!"  
A whistling sound filled the air and a pair of sandbags flew from the rafters, hitting Sasuke in the back of the head while knocking him into the pit with Kuno.  
Returning to his former crouched position next to the trapdoor Ukyo muttered to himself, "I guess I better go to them or this match will never get started."  
Falling gracefully into the dark pit Ukyo landed easily across from the toppled figures of Kuno and Sasuke. Leaning down he questioned humorously, "And who exactly were you trying to knock in here anyway?"  
Releasing a groan Sasuke pushed himself up from under the unconscious figure of Kuno. Shakily his hand rose upwards as he said, "I have something for you."  
Squinting Ukyo knelt to take the offered gift in his hands. Blanching he asked, "Fish sausage? Why do-"  
Ukyo stopped mid-sentence as a quiet sound met his ears. Sandalwood eyes widened while he rose to his full height. Glancing slowly around the pit he could make out the shadowed figures of several hundred cats. Biting his lip Ukyo immediately closed his eyes and tried to picture the quaint summer home from his childhood as Kasumi had instructed him in their sessions. He managed to summon the image but it soon disappeared as the howls of the obviously hungry cats increased in volume. Shaking in terror he felt his hands lose grip of the fish sausage and several furry creatures brush against his leg in an attempt to seize the food as their own. Suddenly a mocking voice met his ears and he flinched.  
"So!" Kuno bolstered. "It is true! When my dear Sasuke informed me that you were deathly fearful of felines I thought surely it was a jest! My great foe, the ponytailed boy, scared of a few slight beasts as this? Never! But lo, here we stand and there you be. Trembling in your boots!"  
Ukyo snarled. That was it! No way was he going to take insults from the likes of Kuno. Snapping sandalwood eyes open he glared at his opponent. Ukyo saw the expected look of triumph on Kuno's face before the usual confusion returned as he observed a no longer fearful Ukyo.  
"Who's trembling?" growled Ukyo lowly as he stalked forward. Grabbing Kuno by his collar he hissed, "Do I look like I'm trembling to you?"  
"Then you're not scared?" Sasuke asked timidly.  
"NO!" Ukyo screamed rage showing plainly on his sharp features. Releasing Kuno he clenched his fists and began to laugh insanely from seeing the gathered forms of the several hundred cats staring at him. For the first time since he was a small child going through the Nekoken training Ukyo was completely surrounded by his worst nightmare. Cats everywhere he looked. There was no escape. This final thought caused Ukyo's laugh to increase in volume and in it's crazed proportions.  
Kuno scowled darkly, "Laugh at me will you?!" Moving into a fighting stance Kuno swiftly retrieved his bokken and flew at Ukyo.  
From instinct alone Ukyo managed to avoid Kuno's blows as the other boy came at him. Still his sandalwood eyes held a gleam of definite animalistic quality. Almost as if he didn't grasp what was going on around him. Flying forward from a particularly close evasion on Ukyo's part Kuno's bokken hit a latch releasing the door it had held shut.  
As this occurred Sasuke paled visibly. "Master Kuno!" Sasuke cried loudly in panicked tones. "Get away from that door quickly!"  
"You dare give me orders Sasuke? I should-"  
The rest of Kuno's sentence was muffled as he stepped into the chest of a large tiger in front of him. Backing away his eyes widened in terror and Kuno released a loud scream of fear then dashed behind Ukyo who was frozen.  
Staring at the tiger who was releasing a low growl Ukyo felt his heart stop as several cats jumped on him. Surrounded by his hundreds of worst fear and a creature that was an amplified version of them Ukyo felt himself lose hold of what little humanity he had left. Staring into the predatory glare of the tiger before him Ukyo began responding to it instinctively. His mind shifted and changed until only one thought remained in his now animalistic mind.  
Challenge. This other cat before him was challenging him with his superior stance. He must answer this challenge in a match if he is to prove his dominance. This was his territory and the silly humans that remained around it were his prey and his friends. This new arrival would not take that from him. So Ukyo released a high pitched howl answering this official challenge from the tiger who narrowed green eyes in surprised speculation as Ukyo cat crouched into an offensive stance to prepare for the fight to come.

"Kasumi my dear," called Genma. "How are those therapy sessions with Ukyo going?"  
Looking up from her herbal remedy booklet Kasumi replied, "Good. Ukyo is doing much better and can get close to C-chan without letting her fear take over. In fact," Kasumi smiled. "I think she's becoming quite fond of C-chan."  
Upon hearing her name the pink and cream colored cat looked up from her fight with a white tomcat. In a quick gesture she swiped at him with her claws causing the tomcat to run away fearfully. Bounding over to Kasumi she looked at the eldest Tendo sister with inquisitive eyes.  
"Hear me say your name?" questioned Kasumi softly. "I was just telling Ojisama how you were getting along with Ukyo better these days."  
"Mew!" agreed C-chan happily wearing a wide smile of pleasure.  
Smiling at this Kasumi scratched her behind the ears and murmured, "Ranma is right. It's almost like you're human you're so smart."  
A loud snap filled the air and Kasumi shifted her gaze to see Genma holding a broken toothpick in his hand. Staring at it nervously he said lowly, "This is a bad omen." Directing his gaze towards the sky he muttered, "Something must be wrong with the girl." Rising to his feet Genma dashed out of the room quickly leaving Kasumi alone with C-chan.  
"Oh my," Kasumi said, watching him leave. "I wonder what that was about."  
"Mew..." C-chan responded trailing off.  
It was then that Genma burst through the sitting room and past them carrying a large knapsack that was close to overflowing. Passing Kasumi he called loudly, "I'm going to the school Kasumi! Something bad is happening to the girl, I can feel it in my bones."  
Kasumi blinked at this and his departure before rising to her feet saying with determination, "Ukyo is under my care. If she's in danger I should help too."  
Running after Genma she barely noticed as C-chan followed her hasty pursuit. Exiting the dojo Kasumi took in the abandoned form of a broom and figured her Father had taken off after Genma as well. Whatever it was that Genma sensed it had to be serious because he had left in the process of eating his lunch. An event that was never disturbed.

"What's taking so long?" Sakura asked with some degree of irritation. "It never takes Ucchan more than a minute to beat up Kuno."  
"I dunno," said Ranma. Leaping onto the stage he stuck his head into the trapdoor and called in concern, "Are you guys all right?"  
His only answer was a high pitched howl which echoed throughout the gym causing an eerie effect that made many shiver at the sound. Suddenly the stage burst apart and a tower of several hundred cats flew out of the rubble. In this mass of felines resided the unconscious figures of Kuno and Sasuke. Avoiding this confusion Ranma leapt from the now destroyed stage next to Nabiki and Sakura in the crowd of Furinkan students. Blue eyes searched for the form of his iinazuke and finally found him flying through the air in a feral fury while pursuing a large Bengal tiger.  
"Ucchan?" breathed Ranma slowly.  
"Oh crap," muttered Sakura. Tugging Ranma's elbow she said to the shocked boy, "We've gotta get out of the way Ranma. That isn't our Ucchan. She's under the influence of the Nekoken training now."  
Unaware of Ranma or anything else other than his fight with the tiger Ukyo cat landed smoothly on all fours. Sandalwood eyes shifted in tactical viciousness searching for their prey. They finally locked on the figure of the tiger who was lying on top of Kuno dumbstruck as to how this puny challenger had beaten him. Releasing a high pitched howl Ukyo cat pounced through the air with a look of certain gleeful madness floating in his gaze.  
Hastily shoving the suffocating form of the tiger off his body Kuno was met with the sight of Ukyo cat coming towards him. Releasing a loud scream of terror Kuno closed his eyes in anticipation of the upcoming death he had seen floating in the inhuman eyes of his opponent.  
"Master Kuno!" shouted Sasuke loudly.  
Reaching deep into his pockets Sasuke retrieved the last bit of fish sausage. Throwing it into the air Sasuke sighed in relief as Ukyo cat landed, screeching to a halt, before turning and bounding after the fish sausage which had flown out the window. Turning to his employer Sasuke saw that Kuno was breathing heavily and clutching to his chest. Going to his side Sasuke congratulated himself inwardly. He had saved his Master's life. Surely he would be rewarded for such a courageous deed.  
Meanwhile Ranma escaped Sakura's hold and jumped out of the window after his iinazuke. Sighing deeply Sakura muttered to herself while following, "I really wish she'd let me beat up Genma at least once for doing this to her."

Ignoring the large crowd of Furinkan students surrounding him Ranma shouted, "Ucchan! C'mon Ucchan! It's me Ranma! Speak to me!"  
His iinazuke didn't seem to hear his pleas and released a contented meow then continued to claw at the tree bark pealing it back in layers.  
"Ukyo can't hear you," responded Sakura in sympathetic tones. "The Nekoken training has taken control and all that's left of her mind is a cat."  
Blazing blue eyes met green ones. "Can't we do anything for her?" Ranma begged. "We can't just leave her like this!"  
"There has to be some solution," Nabiki added as she emerged from the mass of students at their side.  
Gazing thoughtfully up at Ukyo cat who was still clawing at the tree bark happily Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Genma proclaiming, "Of course there's a solution!" The three stared at him with wide eyes and he asked, "You were expecting someone else?"  
"Father," began Ranma warily. "Why are you here?"  
Flinching at his son's tone of voice Genma replied, "I sensed something was wrong with the girl."  
"Oh my," Kasumi exclaimed softly. "Ukyo is acting like a giant kitty cat."  
"So it would seem Kasumi," said Soun solemnly. Turning his gaze to Genma he continued, "You said you had a plan for this Saotome?"  
Feeling something rubbing against his leg Ranma looked down at the figure of C-chan below him. "Hey girl," he said fondly. "Did you follow them here?" Lifting his pet into his arms Ranma stroked her fur murmuring, "Something is wrong with Ucchan and I dunno how to help her." Looking down into thoughtful scarlet eyes he questioned, "Do you have any ideas?" On this C-chan only stared at him with sad eyes and Ranma sighed deeply then moved his gaze back towards his iinazuke who remained perched in the tree high above their heads.  
"I don't understand," said Kasumi while studying Ukyo cat. "She was doing so well in our therapy sessions why would this happen now?"  
"One word," said Nabiki dryly. "Kuno. Apparently he had Sasuke rig the gym basement so it would be full of starving cats. Somehow he found out about Ukyo's fear of cats and decided to use it against her male half."  
"No matter!" Genma proclaimed, whipping the large knapsack off his back. "I have the solution to all our problems right here." Turning to the others Genma held up his large knapsack. "When Ukyo's acute fear of cats goes beyond a certain point the only way she can deal with it is to become a cat herself. We all know that by now but there is also a way to bring her out of that state. Yes," Genma said solemnly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Only one person could calm the girl down when she was like this. The Master."  
Hearing this Soun turned a sickly color and grabbed his friend's shoulders. Shaking Genma he shouted, "Saotome! Don't tell me you mean to-!"  
Nodding his head seriously Genma stated firmly, "I must Tendo. No sacrifice is too great for the chosen heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts. For Ukyo, and Ukyo alone, I will become the evil that is the Master."  
In a flash of movement Genma changed his appearance and was now wearing a purple ninja outfit with a handkerchief tied around his mouth. The white bandanna he wore was covered with a bald wig and he held a long thin pipe in his hands. Cackling strangely he leapt through the air to land on the same tree branch as Ukyo cat. Feeling the slight shift in weight Ukyo cat jumped now facing Genma.  
Approaching Ukyo cat slowly Genma called gleefully, "Li'l Ukyo sweetie! It's me Gramps! Let's train by having a good old fashioned panty raid!"  
Ukyo cat studied Genma carefully then released a low hiss. This wasn't the human he was so fond of, the one who saved him in the beginning. No, this was the one who had caused him great pain. He knew it by his smell and stance. And this puny person dared think he could fool him? With his feline intelligence? Releasing a howl of outrage Ukyo cat flew at Genma his hands now in the formation of claws as he attack his Sensei. Genma screamed loudly in pain and fear before going flying off the tree branch and into the thick woods below. Ukyo cat sniffed in some satisfaction at this then focused on the humans gathered below. Narrowing his gaze again Ukyo cat hissed a low vicious warning at them telling them not to try something like that again.  
Staring at the trail of girls panties floating through the air towards where Genma had landed Soun said sheepishly, "So it wasn't his best idea."  
"Why did he have girls panties?" Kasumi questioned perplexed.  
"Never mind that," stated Sakura shaking her chocolate brown head. "We have to get Ucchan down soon. She's getting worse."  
"Hey!" cried Ranma in surprise as C-chan leapt from his grasp to bound high into the air towards the floating trail of panties that Genma had left. In a flash the cat was back in his arms holding a small piece of catnip in her teeth that had apparently been in Genma's knapsack along with lingerie.  
"Mew!" C-chan called emphatically as she raised her gaze towards Ukyo cat who was now stalking in a predatory motion on the tree branch above.  
"That's it," Ranma said excitedly. "All cats like catnip don't they? Maybe if we get Ucchan to eat some she'll calm down." Smiling widely he scratched C-chan under the chin affectionately. "Good girl, you came up with a solution!" On this compliment his pet beamed and began purring happily.  
"So it seems," said Nabiki slowly. Hazel eyes studied Ukyo cat like a hawk. "But how are we supposed to get the catnip up there in the first place?"  
Wandering away from the group Sakura snatched an unconscious Genma's knapsack from him then dumped out all the lingerie over his head to leave only the catnip inside. Approaching them she paused to borrow a nearby archer's bow and arrow. "Viola," Sakura said grinning. "Instantly drugged Ukyo."  
Observing as Sakura moved into position preparing to fire the knapsack full of catnip at Ukyo cat Kasumi warned softly, "Be careful Sakura and focus your aim towards the tree branch and not Ukyo. I don't think she'll take any hint of aggression well."  
"Gotcha," assured Sakura confidently. Pulling back the bow string she fired the knapsack through the air in a clean motion.  
From his haven high above Ukyo cat cocked his head to one side watching keenly as the humans below scurried about. Sandalwood eyes narrowed decisively as one of them pointed something at him. As this latest threat moved towards him quickly Ukyo cat stealthily pounced into the air to intercept his new attacker. In a swift slashing movement his hand turned a claw ripped apart the knapsack to sends several hundred pieces of catnip flying into the air with him. Disconcerted by all this interference Ukyo cat lost his balance mid air and releasing a high pitched howl of desperation he fell clumsily to the ground.  
Immediately Ukyo cat leapt to his feet as instincts instructed. Turning his head slowly he studied the group of humans who dared initiate such action against him. It was then that a familiar voice met his ears and sent a calming wave of contentment through him. Sandalwood eyes studied this human closely. This person continued calling to Ukyo cat and he wondered why they weren't afraid as were all the others. Then it hit him. This was his special person! His and his alone! This one belonged to him, that was why he wasn't afraid, he wanted Ukyo cat's attention. He was calling out for it even as Ukyo cat was thinking.  
Releasing a happy howl of excitement Ukyo cat flew into the air in a predatory leap and before Ranma knew what was happening he had toppled to the ground with his iinazuke purring contentedly in his lap. When Ranma had called out to Ukyo he hoped to bring him back to reality and his human side but instead he'd brought about his animalistic sense of ownership. Sealing Ukyo cat's desire to be with the one he designated as solely his own leaving Ranma in the position he was currently in now.  
"Ucchan..." whispered Ranma barely audible as Ukyo cat tucked himself into a tiny ball seemingly going to sleep. Standing on his shoulder C-chan tilted her head curiously and released a inquiring meow.  
"Well," Nabiki said, smirking at the scene of Ranma being nuzzled by a male Ukyo cat. "Isn't this a cozy scene."  
Suddenly snapping into wakefulness Genma rushed forward and screamed on seeing the scene before him. "Get off him girl! This isn't right behavior in that form! Nodoka promised me that she'd raise Ranma to be a man amongst men and you're ruining it!" As he yelled this Genma made an attempt to pull Ukyo cat off of Ranma's lap.  
Wearing a dark expression Ranma grabbed Genma's wrist and squeezed it hard. "Don't Father," he hissed dangerously. "Don't you dare touch Ucchan. This is all your fault, so you don't have the right to give her orders."  
"But Ranma look at him!" Genma cried, noting the look of surprise in blue eyes. "Yes. Him," emphasized Genma thinking he was reaching his son. "That isn't the girl you're going to marry you're holding. That's another boy and I hope you know how it makes you look."  
Hearing the underlining tone of disgust Ranma directed his cobalt gaze to the surrounding Furinkan students. The boys were staring at him with wide eyes that reflected a combination of curiosity and nausea. A look some of the girls shared but mainly they were bursting into tears wailing about two of the most handsome boys in school being wasted. Turning his gaze back to his Father he saw the look of triumph that floated there.  
Pushing Genma's hand off his arm Ranma said resolutely, "I don't care! I love Ucchan and I'm not going to leave her when she needs me! It doesn't matter to me what everybody thinks!"  
This vehement statement raised the attention of the dozing Ukyo cat who tilted his head up curiously. Why was his human so upset? Shifting his gaze Ukyo cat saw that he was confronting the stupid human from before. The one that had caused him so much pain in his youth. Of course! Ukyo cat had an epiphany. His human was defending his honor against the shameless one. A wave of pure happiness invaded his system and Ukyo cat purred in low rumbling tones. Tilting his head upwards he met his human's gaze. Forming a tiny smile Ukyo cat pressed his lips against his human's to show his pleasure in being cared for this way. Lowering his head Ukyo cat curled back into his former sleeping position while continue to purr happily. Totally confident that he would be safe with his human.  
Blinking in shock Ranma lightly traced his lips with his fingertips. Staring at the purring form of his iinazuke blue eyes began to darken as the comments of his classmates met Ranma's ears. The screams from the girls, the taunts from the boys. None of them understood. This was his Ucchan. His iinazuke. The only person he'd ever loved. It didn't matter what form she took. Inside it was still Ucchan.  
Raising his gaze Ranma glared at all those who dared insult the purity of Ukyo cat's gesture of love and screamed in loud outrage, "Shut up! All of you just shut up! Just leave me and Ucchan alone!" Jumping to his feet Ranma clutched Ukyo cat against his chest and ran away cradling the other boy in his arms.  
The crowd of students and the gathered residents of the Tendo dojo were silent as they observed the departing figure of Ranma and that of his tiny pink and cream colored cat who was following closely behind him.

Blearily sandalwood eyes opened and Ukyo sat up in bed to focus on his surroundings. He was alone in his room with the door to it slightly ajar. Making it look as if someone had left in a hurry. A soft patter met his ears and Ukyo looked up to see the figure of C-chan moving cautiously into his room.  
"C-chan?" Ukyo questioned softly. Rubbing his eyes wearily he muttered, "What the hell happened to me? The last thing I remember is falling into that pit with Kuno..."  
"Mew?" inquired C-chan curiously. Feeling it was safe she jumped forward to stand next to Ukyo on the mattress. Almost as if she was guarding him. Tilting her pink head to one side she gazed inquisitively at Ukyo.  
"Yeah," chuckled Ukyo. "I remember that for sure. Kuno challenged my boy half again... I wish that jackass would just find out about my curse already. In fact," Ukyo stretched his sore back muscles. "It would be a lot easier if everybody at Furinkan would just figure it out already. I'm getting sick of this ponytailed boy crap and all those nutty girls chasing after my boy side."  
Hearing this C-chan released a low hiss and Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "You don't like that either do you girl? Me neither. It gets pretty annoying... especially since those girls don't know the first thing about me. Not like Ranchan." Thinking of his iinazuke he sighed. "Ranchan knows the real me. I don't think I've been closer to anyone in my life. Well, there's the Master but it isn't the same thing." Directing his sandalwood gaze to C-  
chan he continued, "Every time I look at you I think of Shampoo. I suppose that's what she wanted when she sent you to us." Looking around the room Ukyo finally rested his gaze back on C-chan. Leaning down he whispered, "Don't tell anyone but I miss her."  
"Mew?" C-chan questioned with wide eyes.  
Laughing at the disbelief he saw in scarlet eyes Ukyo responded, "Yeah well. Don't ask me to explain it but there's something about her. The Kami knows she has a great body. I mean, I've traveled all over and I haven't ever seen a girl that beautiful." C- chan was now watching Ukyo carefully as he continued talking. "Her muscles are pure sinew. When I first saw her fight I was just sucked in by her movements. It was like magic. To tell you the truth girl, I didn't really want to fight her." Chuckling to himself Ukyo confessed, "I wanted to kiss her. I just didn't know it... it was a subconscious thing but wooh. Is she good looking." Sighing Ukyo murmured, "But the connection I feel with Shampoo is more than physical. In a way she reminds me a lot of myself before I met Ranchan." Ukyo sighed again. "I was so lonely back then. Even when I went to school with Sakura and Ryoga. Knowing them made things a bit easier but it was always like a piece of myself was missing. An ache was always in my heart." Smiling wistfully he said, "When I'm with Ranma that ache goes away and I feel at peace. I think that's what Shampoo was searching for when she was chasing after us both to marry her. She wanted to ease her loneliness. I know how hard it is to be alone. To not have anyone understand and care for you. That's why I really wish she'd come back. So I could make things right." He averted his eyes to study the ceiling saying, "I'm sort of thinking of going to China and finding her if she doesn't return soon. It doesn't feel right to leave things as they are. I don't like to leave things unsettled. Plus..." Ukyo looked sheepish as he stared at C-chan. "I do miss her."  
The pink and cream colored cat studied Ukyo with teary eyes before closing them. In a gesture of affection and love she rubbed her head against the side of his chest. Ukyo froze at first then relaxed and smiled feeling totally at ease.  
Totally at ease until a scream pierced the air and Ranma rushed into the room after dropping the tea pot he held in a loud clatter. Dashing across the room Ranma clutched C-chan against his chest saying, "I told you to stay in my room girl! Why didn't you listen?" Ukyo watched with some confusion as he rushed out of the room holding C-chan tightly. When he returned Ranma looked distraught. Clasping Ukyo by the shoulders he bore his concerned blue gaze into him. "Are you okay Ucchan? I put her in my room, honest I did! I don't know how she got out! I'm sorry," Ranma said desperately wringing his hands. "I can't believe I let this happen, especially after what you just went through."  
"What I just went through?" asked Ukyo in confusion. "What're you talking about?" Swinging his legs over the side of his bed Ukyo picked up the toppled tea kettle and smiled on finding some hot water still remained inside of it. Pouring it over his head Ukyo quickly shifted back into her natural girl form. Setting the tea kettle down on the dresser Kasumi had given her Ukyo walked towards her iinazuke. "Can you tell me what happened Ranchan? What are we doing back home?"  
"You mean you don't remember?" Ranma queried as she sat next to him on the bed. "Kuno found out about your phobia and trapped you in the gym basement with hundreds of hungry cats. You destroyed the stage in the process of fighting a Bengal tiger."  
"A tiger?" Ukyo breathed incredulously. Rubbing her forehead she murmured, "The Nekoken training must've taken over. I became an animal..." Sandalwood eyes drifted away from her iinazuke's handsome face. "Ranchan," Ukyo said carefully, raising her gaze. "Who brought me out of that state? How did I get home?"  
Blinking Ranma stammered, "W-what? I dunno what you mean Ucchan."  
Running her fingers through thick oak brown hair Ukyo replied, "It's just that I never come out of my Nekoken influenced state on my own. I've always been brought out of it by another person. Most of my life it's been the Master. When we were on our training journey, no matter his distance from me, he would always appear when the Nekoken took control. But he's not here now." Ukyo sighed sadly on this last comment. Directing her gaze at Ranma she asked, "So who brought me back?"  
Downcasting his stare Ranma said softly, "Me."  
"You?" questioned Ukyo. His only reply was a curt nod and Ukyo pondered this murmuring, "I should've known. Besides the Master you're the one I trust most in this world Ranchan." Tipping her head to gaze into cobalt eyes Ukyo asked softly, "Did I kiss you?"  
At this question Ranma turned bright red and Ukyo sighed deeply. "I figured," she muttered. Taking his hand in her own she continued, "I'm sorry Ranchan but apparently it's something I do in my Nekoken state to the people I'm fond of." Casting her eyes away she sighed again. "Great. Now the whole school is going to be talking about us." Her ears caught the quiet mumbling of her iinazuke. Turning back to Ranma she asked gently, "Did you say something?"  
Coughing Ranma scratched his cheek looking quite uncomfortable. "I said they probably think I'm yaoi now or something. I mean, Father yelled at me to let go of you when you thought you were a cat but I couldn't... you just seemed so helpless Ucchan. And you never seem helpless."  
"Ranchan," whispered Ukyo. Touching the planes of his face she smiled tenderly at him. "That's so sweet."  
"Yeah well," Ranma said shyly. "You're my iinazuke. I have to take care of you don't I? No matter what your form. It doesn't really matter much to me what they think Ucchan. I know who and what I am. That's all that matters."  
Resting her head on his shoulder Ukyo leaned into his embrace and Ranma wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "But it matters to me Ranma," she sighed. "I don't want people saying nasty things about you." Pulling back her sandalwood eyes gleamed with determination. "And I'm going to fix it. Just leave everything to me."  
"How?" asked Ranma curiously.  
"I don't know," replied Ukyo wryly. "But just you wait. I'll fix it. I'm a woman of my word."  
Laughing softly Ranma shook his head. Smiling blue eyes met her gaze as he said, "I really do love you."  
"Good," said Ukyo sensuously. "Because the sentiment is very much returned."  
The couple were leaning in for a passionate kiss when an irritated meow met their ears. Shifting their attention to the doorway they saw the fuming figure of C-chan stalking into the room. She stopped in front of the bed and stared hard at the pair before leaping in between them.  
"Oh," said Ranma taking her into his lap while stroking her head gently. "I think she's mad at us for ignoring her." Clucking C- chan under her chin Ranma murmured, "I'm sorry for reacting like that earlier girl but I thought you might scare Ukyo again."  
Scarlet eyes clinically studied the now female Ukyo before focusing on Ranma. Contemplating this explanation C-  
chan narrowed her eyes then moved to leap onto Ukyo's lap. At this gesture Ranma's blue eyes widened in panic and he started to grab for his pet when Ukyo said, "It's all right Ranchan. For some reason I'm fine around C-chan."  
Blinking in wonderment Ranma cried, "Then Kasumi's therapy sessions are really working! Only..." He formed a baffled expression. "Why weren't you able to control your fear at school?"  
A memory of the howls of hundreds of starving cats echoed in her mind from the Nekoken training and Ukyo closed her eyes and thought of that summer home from her childhood to erase this image. Controlling her breathing as she entered a calm state Ukyo unconsciously reached her hand out to pet C-  
chan. Upon receiving this gentle affection the cat purred in low satisfaction and Ukyo smiled. Meeting her iinazuke's surprised gaze she offered, "I think it has to do with numbers. There's only one of C-chan and there were hundreds of those creatures in the basement. Besides," Ukyo murmured gazing at their pet who was now nuzzling her hand. "C-chan isn't exactly your average animal. She's a lot smarter, that helps calm my fears."  
"She's smarter than the average cat," smirked Ranma and Ukyo groaned at the bad joke. "Sorry," Ranma said sheepishly. Studying his iinazuke interacting with their pet he theorized, "Maybe it also has to do with the fact that you want so badly to be comfortable with C-chan since she's a present from Shampoo."  
"You're probably right," Ukyo replied. Rubbing the cat on her belly Ukyo continued thoughtfully, "I wouldn't dismiss the fact that all my sessions have only involved C-chan so far. I bet that has something to do with my Nekoken training ignoring her presence."  
There was a long pause as Ranma shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm.." he began slowly. "About Shampoo."  
"What about her?" Ukyo asked unaware of C-chan lifting her ears keenly in the air.  
"I just wanted to say," Ranma said shakily. "That when she comes back... if you want to look into that three way marriage thing. I guess we can consider it. I mean," he now looked incredibly uncomfortable. "If it's the only peaceful way to resolve it I'm willing..." Groaning loudly Ranma tugged at his wild black bangs. "This isn't coming out right!" Sighing he dropped his head before slowly lifting it and locking his gaze with Ukyo's. "What I mean to say is that no matter what happens I'm with you Ucchan. It's me and you all the way. Until the end."  
Smiling softly Ukyo cupped his face tenderly in her hands and questioned teasingly, "Till death do us part?"  
Returning the smile Ranma replied, "I guess you could say that."  
"I did say that," murmured Ukyo ardently leaning forward until her breath was on his own. "But what do you say?"  
Grabbing her hips Ranma pulled her forward as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Saying against her lips, "I do."  
This sweet moment seemed timeless until the high pitched howl of C-chan interrupted their embrace. The pink and cream colored cat had the unfortunate luck to be trapped between the two as they sought to merge their bodies in their desire to be physically closer. Jumping backwards the couple took in the frazzled form of C-chan whose fur was standing on end while wearing a vexed expression on her feline features. Staring at the couple she twitched her tail high in the air before leaping off the bed.  
"We're sorry C-chan!" called Ranma who was laughing without helping it. Next to him Ukyo was leaning over his shoulder, portraying the same useless battle against the onslaught of laughter rising in her system.  
"We didn't mean to squish you," offered Ukyo wiping away the tears that accompanied her roars of laughter.  
Halting at the doorway to Ukyo's room C-chan turned around and gave an indignant, "Mew!" Then stalked away with her tail swishing in certain agitation.  
Watching this Ukyo and Ranma were silent for a moment before bursting into an even louder fit of laughter. Clinging to one another the couple shared in their conjoined joy and all their problems of the present were forgotten.

"I can't believe Ranma said that to his Father," said Akane in certain amazement.  
She along with Ryoga, Sakura, and Nabiki were making their way home after school. They had finished the regular school day but had not been able to discuss the events involving Ukyo and her morning duel. Mainly due to the fact that Ryoga had spent most of the day in the infirmary for having ingested toxic chemicals. Apparently Akane had recruited the Chemistry club in making some experimental drugs to help Ryoga balance on ice. The drugs had a less than pleasing effect on his immune system.  
"I can't believe Ukyo kissed Ranma as a guy," said Ryoga making a face.  
Hitting the back of Ryoga's head Sakura admonished, "You weren't there Ryochan. It was actually kind of sweet."  
"Sweet?" Ryoga muttered to himself turning a sickly shade of green. "I think I need to go back to the infirmary."  
Sakura was about to hit Ryoga again when Nabiki beat her to it. "Stop being such a baby," drawled Nabiki. "These are modern times. I don't see you complaining about Sakura's romantic preferences."  
"That's different!" cried Ryoga indignantly.  
"Oh?" Sakura arched an eyebrow. "How's that?"  
Meeting the glares of both Sakura and Nabiki he gave his nervous high pitched laugh then turned to Akane for help only to find her wearing the same expression. Sighing loudly Ryoga slumped his shoulders and said dourly, "Okay. I give up. There's no difference."  
"That's my boy," said Sakura slapping him on the back. Giving him a friendly jab to the ribs she chuckled before moving on. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Ukyo only kissed Ranma as a boy because she thought she was a cat under the Nekoken influence."  
Gaping at the disappearing figures of the three girls Ryoga shouted loudly, "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!"  
Rolling her eyes Akane giggled. "Because it's more fun to play with you Ryochan," she murmured in teasing tones while clutching to Ryoga's arm and leaning against him. At this gesture the lost boy's hair stood on end and he wore a face of complete bliss.  
Used to this reaction on the part of Ryoga the youngest Tendo turned to her companions. "We're heading to the rink to practice. Do you two want to come and watch? We could use the pointers."  
"Got that right," drawled Nabiki. She immediately changed into a more sympathetic face on receiving a harsh glare from Akane. "Heh..." Nabiki laughed slightly. "I'd love to come and watch the upcoming disaster but I'm afraid I have business to tend to. After all, if you want to spend all of tomorrow training I'm going to have to finish negotiations with the rink manager to arrange renting it," Nabiki reminded them about the favor they had asked of her.  
Shrugging Akane looked at Sakura. "How about you? We can call Dachi when we get there and she could join us. Afterwards the four of us could go to the movies."  
"Sounds good to me," conceded Sakura. "As long as you and Dachi don't make me see another romantic movie."  
Snapping out of his Akane induced coma Ryoga chimed in laughing hysterically, "I like romances!"  
Hearing this Akane beamed widely. Clutching to his arm and she smirked at Sakura. "I guess you're outvoted. Ryochan likes seeing romantic movies. It's three against one because you know how much Dachi and I love romance."  
Groaning Sakura glared at her clueless best friend while muttering under her breath, "Sell out."  
"As amusing as this little quarrel between friends is I'm afraid this is the end of the line for me," said Nabiki drolly. Dashing down the short street that was the quickest way back to the dojo she gave them a jaunty wave before disappearing. Stopping to adjust the bandoleer and battle spatula she wore. Nabiki had taken the weapons out of Ukyo's locker at school wanting to return them to the chef on arriving home and they didn't fit her form correctly.  
They watched Nabiki exit for a moment then Akane turned her attention to both Ryoga and Sakura as she joined their hands, swinging them back and forth cheerily.  
"Shall we go?" Akane asked happily.  
The response to this was a dumb nod on the part of Ryoga who was mesmerized by Akane's beauty and an exasperated groan from Sakura on observing his behavior. Making their way towards the ice rink Sakura couldn't wait to see Kodachi so she could escape from the couple. If there was one thing Sakura couldn't stand it was lovestruck fools who lacked the courage to tell the object of their affections how they really feel. And if anyone qualified for this category it was both Ryoga and Akane. Averting glittering green eyes she took them in as they stole glances at one another when the other thought they weren't looking. It was getting ridiculous if they didn't confess their feelings for each other soon Sakura was sure she would go insane. Watching as Ryoga turned bright red upon Akane brushing up against his arm Sakura prayed for the speedy arrival of her girlfriend. Even if it meant having to see another sappy romance movie.

"Oh dear," said Kasumi softly.  
She was in the dojo training room with Ukyo who sat across from her wearing a worried expression and holding C-  
chan in her lap. Ukyo and Ranma had went their separate ways when they realized the others were home. Ukyo going to Kasumi asking why their therapy sessions had not helped her in the situation with Kuno that afternoon. While Ranma sought out his parents to talk about his actions that afternoon and the supposed promise Nodoka made to Genma about raising Ranma to be a man amongst men.  
Shaking her head Kasumi murmured, "I was afraid that this might happen but the chances were so slim I was sure it could be avoided."  
"What could...? Kasumi, what's going on?" Ukyo asked perplexed. "How come the Nekoken took control of me if I'm doing so well in our sessions? Look," she paused to gesture at C-chan. "I can even pet C-chan without becoming frozen by my fear."  
Sighing Kasumi replied, "That's just it Ukyo. It seems that my therapy sessions have worked a little too well. Now you're cured of your phobia-"  
Hearing the word cure Ukyo whooped loudly and leapt to her feet and began doing a silly dance with C-chan. Kasumi watched this and wondered why the cat seemed so happy. Most pets would be hostile at being spun about that way. Dismissing it Kasumi coughed to catch Ukyo's attention. Ceasing her happy dance Ukyo gazed at Kasumi who looked sympathetic.  
"As I said. I've cured your phobia but only when it involves C-chan. Apparently your fear of cats is still present because in your sessions I made the mistake of only using C-  
chan as the focus for your fear." Sighing again Kasumi continued warily, "But your phobia still applies to any feline other than C-chan. To put it simply, she is the only cat that won't reduce you to your fear inspired Nekoken state. I'm sorry." Kasumi hung her head low. "I've failed you."  
Considering this Ukyo paused then knelt next to Kasumi. Setting C-chan down softly she clasped the older girl's shoulder. "Don't say that Kasumi," she said gently. Lowering her head Ukyo met soft brown eyes with sandalwood ones. Offering Kasumi a cheering smile. "You didn't fail me at all. Before you I was completely afraid of any c-c-c..." Ukyo stammered, shaking her head she looked frustrated as she continued, "Of those furry creatures. I still can't say the word but because of you I'm not afraid of C-chan anymore. And when you really think of it that was why we started these therapy sessions. So I could get used to having her around." Kasumi had now lifted her head and saw that Ukyo was beaming at her. "And we've accomplished that haven't we? Which means you didn't fail at all."  
Brushing the tears forming away with the back of her hand Kasumi whispered, "Ukyo... thank you."  
With that the eldest Tendo sister moved forward more swiftly than Ukyo ever gave her credit for and pulled the chef into a tight hug. At first Ukyo tensed at this contact then relaxed into the loving hold. Kasumi was really the only Mother figure Ukyo had known. Her own Mother had died when she was only an infant and she spent her childhood traveling aimlessly with her Father with their okonomiyaki cart and a tent as a home. That was how she first met the Master. They had been traveling on a high mountain pass and stopped for a quick rest when the quiet sound of scraping beneath a large pile of boulders took their notice. Always a curious man, Kuonji Akira employed his martial arts training to destroy the boulders in a quest to discover what was making the noise. What he discovered was a large sake barrel tied by several hundred heavy chains buried in a deep cave. When he finally managed to remove them out jumped the Master. So grateful for being released and for the free okonomiyaki they made for him the Master began traveling with them aiding Akira in teaching a young Ukyo about the martial arts. Those were happy times for Ukyo but they soon ended with the death of her Father. Now, after so many years Ukyo felt that feeling of happiness had finally returned and Kasumi was a part of that. Before her no one other than the Master had bothered to search for a cure to the phobia that the Nekoken caused. And even the Master himself had given up after years of searching.  
Kasumi pulled back from the hug and gave a soft embarrassed giggle. "I must seem silly," she murmured blushing slightly. "But I was so scared you would be angry with me for giving you high hopes."  
"Angry?" Ukyo blinked, tenderly wiping away a few stray tears from Kasumi's face. "You've got to be putting me on. It's impossible to be angry at you Kasumi. All you ever have in your heart is kindness." Rising to her feet Ukyo drew Kasumi up with her.  
"I don't know about that," murmured Kasumi. "I have my bad moments just like anyone else."  
Kneeling to allow C-chan to jump into her arms Ukyo chuckled. "I'm sure you do Kasumi, it's just I'll be damned if anyone has ever seen them." Standing up she smiled fondly at the other girl. "C'mon, I want to find Ranchan and see if he's throttled his folks yet about that man amongst men promise."  
Sighing softly Kasumi replied, "At times parents can be more a trial to their children than their children to them."  
Scrunching up her nose in distaste Ukyo snorted. "I still say people should be tested for intelligence before they can have kids."  
"Now Ukyo," said Kasumi wearing what could be described as a mischievous expression. "If that kind of law was in effect then Ranma wouldn't be around, would he? Certainly Genma wouldn't pass such an exam."  
Ukyo gawked at her companion for a moment then shook her head in slight amazement. Kasumi never ceased to surprise Ukyo with her almost biting sense of humor. In some ways it reminded her a lot of Nabiki. "I guess you've got me there," smirked Ukyo. "If Pops would've raised Ranchan no doubt he'd be dealing with the Nekoken, not me."  
"The many different paths that life is able to take is something to consider," replied Kasumi wisely.

"Let me get this straight," Ranma said wearily, rubbing his forehead hoping to ease the pounding there. "You made Mom take a vow to raise me as a man amongst men while you were gone on your training journey?" Narrowing cobalt eyes he questioned suspiciously, "And what happens if Mom didn't meet your standards Father? We both commit supuku with that sword of hers?"  
The three of them were alone in the sitting room. Ranma was across the table from his parents. Nodoka looked more concerned for her son than anything. He was obviously upset about something. Shifting her brown eyes she gazed at her husband sure that he was responsible for Ranma's current condition. Genma meanwhile was tugging at his gi top and looked quite uncomfortable under his son's glare.  
"Supuku?" Genma laughed nervously. "Never my boy! How could you even say such a thing?"  
"Maybe because of what you did to Ucchan by using the Nekoken on her." Sighing deeply Ranma said, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore Father. That was a really low thing to do. Especially to a child who was in your care."  
Immediately Genma did an impression of Soun and burst into a fit of tears. Leaning over the table he yanked Ranma by his school uniform shirt and began wailing.  
"It's not my fault boy! The Master put so much pressure on me to make Ukyo the best martial artist that she could be! I was only trying to live up to his standards!" Genma wept against his son's shirt.  
Groaning Ranma pushed his Father away saying, "That isn't an excuse Father. And what about this afternoon? How you treated the both of us?" Shaking his head Ranma muttered, "That's the worst of all. Ucchan wasn't in her right mind and you yelled at her for it. And at me for giving her comfort." Raising his gaze Ranma stated, "I love Ucchan no matter what her form and you better get used to that. And it doesn't make me less a man. If anything it makes me more of one by being able to admit my feelings and be true to them."  
"You're absolutely right Ranma," said Nodoka proudly. "It's quite evident to me that you're a better man than I could have ever hoped to raise. You never cease to exceed my expectations." Shifting her gaze to Genma she demanded, "Isn't that right Genma?"  
Wilting under his wife's glare Genma responded meekly, "Yes dear. But..."  
"But what?" asked Nodoka.  
"But he let Ukyo kiss him and they were both boys!" Genma cried desperately. "That isn't manly!" He was now crying profusely again wailing, "My son is a pervert!"  
Sighing Nodoka met Ranma's gaze before slapping her husband on the back of his head. Genma immediately silenced himself to a few loud sniffles.  
"That's better," Nodoka assented. Turning her eyes back to Ranma she questioned, "Is what he says true Ranma? Did Ukyo kiss you in her male form?"  
Ranma's shoulders tensed and he said slowly, "Yeah but she was under the Nekoken. She thought she was a cat."  
Taking this in slowly Nodoka studied her son carefully as she asked, "Did you enjoy it?"  
On this inquiry Ranma turned bright red and shouted indignantly, "What sort of question is that Mom?!" Calming himself Ranma coughed then said politely, "I'm sorry. It's just... it really isn't anyone's business. Ucchan is my iinazuke after all. We're supposed to kiss."  
"Not as boys!" interrupted Genma loudly only to be smacked on the back of his head again by Nodoka for his trouble.  
Scrutinizing Ranma there was a long moment as Nodoka contemplated everything that was said. Shifting her gaze to Genma she said, "Before this you were satisfied that I had raised Ranma as a man amongst men, correct?"  
As a response Genma silently nodded his head. Considering this Nodoka stated calmly, "Then my vow is in tact. I have raised Ranma as a man amongst men because his actions involving Ukyo and the Nekoken prove it. A true man is not afraid to show his emotions and care for others. This Ranma has proven over and over involving Ukyo. And Therefore," Nodoka pronounced rising to her feet. "As of today I am rescinding my vow. My part in raising Ranma is finished, from now on he chooses his own path." Walking out of the sitting room she said to her husband, "And if you have a problem with that Genma we can always replay that challenge you made against me so many years ago."  
On this statement Genma gulped visibly and looked very anxious. Alone with Ranma he offered his son a wide nervous smile. Jumping suddenly to his feet he slapped Ranma several times on the shoulder saying, "No hard feelings son! I was only doing what I thought was best for you." Pausing Genma formed a serious expression and said lowly, "You're my boy no matter what. Even if you are a pervert."  
Before Ranma could respond a battle spatula came pounding down on Genma's head leaving him flattened on the ground. Raising blue eyes Ranma grinned on seeing the form of Ukyo, who had C- chan riding on her shoulder, and was followed by Nabiki.  
"Good thing Nabchan brought this home for me," said Ukyo dryly. "Because there's no way I'd want to miss hitting you for this one."  
Rubbing his head Genma grumbled, "What'd you do that for girl? You're the one who was molesting my boy in your male form and caused this whole mess."  
"And you're the one who forced the Nekoken training on me that caused it!" shouted Ukyo. "And don't go calling Ranchan a pervert because you know he isn't."  
"Oh?" Genma raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you haven't corrupted him in some way?"  
"What?!" Ukyo screamed, pulling back her battle spatula she prepared to hit him again. As she did this C-chan leapt off her shoulder to land on the table. "You insensitive jerk! Me having this curse and phobia is all your fault!"  
The okonomiyaki chef took several wide swings at her Sensei who evaded nimbly before dashing out of the room and into the yard. Snarling Ukyo followed him shouting, "Get your fanny back here you stupid old man!"  
Watching as the pair disappeared over the high wall fighting each other Ranma and Nabiki wore similar amused faces. Sitting next to the pigtailed boy Nabiki inquired, "And how are we going to deal with the rumors of your newfound sexual preference on campus? The whole school is buzzing you realize."  
Ranma sighed heavily as he lifted C-chan to hold her in his arms. Falling on his back he wound limber fingers in thick black hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm not sure of what to do Nabiki," said Ranma slowly. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me that people think I'm yaoi but I don't regret what I did." Blue eyes locked with hazel ones. "If I turned away from Ucchan when she was like that I'd be rejecting her for my own selfish reasons. Like worrying about what other people think. I don't ever want to do that. Of course," he lamented, scratching C-chan on her stomach, who was purring happily from the attention. "Now I have to deal with all the rumors you were talking about. Ucchan said she'll think of some way to fix it but I dunno how she can."  
Forming a thoroughly wicked smile Nabiki purred, "I think I might be able to come up with something."  
Immediately Ranma shot up into a sitting position sending C- chan flying forward to give him an evil eye which he didn't notice in his excitement. "Really Nabiki? Could you really help us out?" he questioned rapidly.  
Rising to her feet Nabiki smoothed her dress and replied easily, "Naturally. But you'll have to wait until after I arrange the ice rink rental for Akane and Ryoga tomorrow and that might take awhile..." Pausing Nabiki formed a contemplative face and murmured thoughtfully, "It's perfect." Directing hazel eyes at Ranma she smiled. "You two be at the ice rink tomorrow and there we'll work out a solution to your little romantic misconception problem."  
Beaming as Nabiki left the room Ranma turned blue eyes to C-chan and said cheerily, "Things are looking up."  
"Mew..." C-chan responded doubtfully her scarlet eyes saying she wasn't sure about that.  
Grinning Ranma pulled his pet into his lap and clucked her under the chin. "Pessimist," he chuckled. "You're a little too much like Ucchan for your own good."  
At this comparison the cat's eyes became lidded as if considering the truth of it. Seeming pleased with this idea she arched her head against Ranma's touch and purred softly.  
Observing his pet Ranma couldn't help but puzzle at the familiarity he shared with her. At times he really felt like C-chan was a person she seemed to understand him so well. Sighing at this he moved to turn on the television saying to the cat, "What do you think C-chan? Want to go skating with me and Ucchan tomorrow?"  
Tilting her pink head to one side C-chan inquired with a puzzled, "Mew?" Asking what he meant by that.  
"You don't know what ice skating is?" Ranma asked and she shook her tiny head. "Why would a cat know what ice skating is?" he questioned himself. "Duh." Moving his attention back to C-chan he continued, "It's a sport people play where they were a special pair of shoes and glide across the ice. Tomorrow we're going to watch Akane try and teach Ryoga how to skate for the billionth time this week." He wore a sour expression. "But I doubt she'll succeed. So," Ranma beamed. "What do you think? Sounds like fun?"  
"Mew!" C-chan agreed strongly looking quite excited at the prospect of watching such an event.  
"Guess that seals it," murmured Ranma. "You're coming with us." Chuckling he said, "Is it just me or do you go everywhere with me and Ucchan lately? Not that we mind... we like having you around. In fact," Ranma smiled softly at his pet. "Things have been pretty interesting since you've arrived. You know, we both love you girl."  
Saying this the pigtailed boy turned back to the television leaving C-chan to gaze at him with shocked eyes. They soon reverted to a state of utter devotion as she jumped off the table to rest comfortably at his side. Knowing that was exactly where she belonged. At both Ukyo and Ranma's side.

Sitting on top the barrier surrounding the ice skating rink Sakura wore a droll expression. Massaging Kodachi's shoulders Sakura was observing with obvious amusement as Akane skated backwards slowly tugging a wobbling Ryoga behind her. The lost boy had a face of supreme concentration as he stared at his feet. Almost like he was willing himself not to stumble. While the couple did this they were passed by several small children who all smiled and gave greetings to the pair. Ryoga returned their sentiments easily and Akane mimicked this action beaming at the children who were always eager to offer suggestions in teaching Ryoga how to skate properly.  
"What's she going to do with him?" Sakura asked sighing. "It's almost time for the match and he still can't skate on his own. He can barely manage to stand as it is."  
Sniffing slightly Kodachi noted, "The children seem fond of him though. If anything Ryoga appears to have made some new acquaintances."  
Rolling green eyes Sakura drawled, "Yeah. That'll be real useful when the match comes. The help of little kids."  
"Never mock assistance for it often comes in unexpected forms my love," replied Kodachi solemnly. Violet eyes twinkled playfully. Turning around she pulled softly at Sakura's hands. "Come," she breathed. "Skate with me."  
Grinning at this request and the sensuous delivery it was given Sakura hopped down to land on the ice smoothly. Taking Kodachi's hand more firmly in her own Sakura moved into a quick and easy pace on the ice. Beaming at her girlfriend she murmured, "I'm glad you decided to keep me company Dachi. It wouldn't be any fun without you."  
"Indeed?" questioned Kodachi, quirking an eyebrow. "Well we wouldn't want my only love to be drowning in misery would we now?"  
"I wouldn't have said it that way but yeah," Sakura smirked. "I wouldn't want that."  
Kodachi released a low indistinguishable murmur as a reply then changed her position to skate in front of Sakura pulling the street fighter behind her. Shaking at this shift in who was taking lead Sakura pumped her legs preparing to overtake Kodachi. Because if there was one thing she enjoyed it was a good old fashioned powerplay.

"You're doing a lot better today Ryochan," said Akane encouragingly.  
Dark brown eyes lifted from their position locked on his feet. "Really?" Ryoga asked hesitantly, wobbling slightly he clutched to Akane's arm. "Maybe later I can try skating on my own. Shin says that if I use ankle bracers that should help me keep my balance."  
Akane smiled tenderly at this. Shin was one of the many kindergarten children that were taking skating classes at the ice rink. Since Akane and Ryoga's first day of training at the rink the children had taken a special interest in her lessons with Ryoga. Since the lost boy possessed an incredible amount patience while in Akane's presence he dealt well with the children's constant questions and advice. Watching Ryoga interact with the children Akane was given a glimpse of what he might be like with his own children. Maybe our children some day, thought Akane wistfully.  
She was still pondering this when she felt a sharp jolt to her backside. Stumbling forward Akane released her hold on Ryoga's hands as she fell to the ice. Her palms against the ice Akane tipped her head upwards to look into the eyes of Shiratori Azusa who was giggling in annoying tones.  
"You did that on purpose!" accused Akane pushing herself up quickly.  
Shading sparkling blue eyes Azusa remarked with certain disdain, "Azusa did no such thing. Why would she need to make you a worse skater?" Averting her gaze around Akane she admired, "Your partner can skate really fast."  
"Huh?" Akane asked.  
Turning around Akane saw Ryoga flying backwards at incredible speeds waving his arms about as if in an attempt to grab onto something or someone to stop his velocity. Unfortunately for him this didn't happen and he made a bee-line for the rink barrier, crashing through it completely to topple over a table. This sent the table's occupants scattering as their drinks flew high into the air only to immediately plummet atop Ryoga's head. A moment later Ryoga piglet came crawling out of the rubble and running onto the ice.  
"Charlotte!" cried Azusa loudly on spotting Ryoga piglet heading their way.  
Before Akane could react to this she received another sharp bump from Azusa as the figure skater bounded forward towards Ryoga piglet. This action sent Akane flying sideways in a similar motion to Ryoga's. She had barely begun to slow her travel on the ice when a pair of strong arms swept her up. Lifting her gaze Akane stared at the face of Sanzenin Mikado.  
"Oh. It's you," Akane scorned. "Put me down. I need to help Ryoga."  
Flashing a charming smile Mikado replied, "Oh I can't do that. You owe me for saving you."  
"Owe you?" asked Akane suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" Pushing her palms against his chest Akane prepared to deliver a strong kick to his jaw to employ her release from his embrace.  
It was then that Mikado, learning from his hesitation before in wanting to drag the experience out, swiftly lowered his head to capture Akane's lips with his own. Light brown eyes widened in horror as this occurred and a mere second later she gave a powerful kick to his groin and upon landing on the ice threw Mikado against the far rink barrier. Eyes alight with rage Akane breathed heavily as she clenched her hands into fists.  
Meanwhile on the other side of the rink Ryoga piglet ceased his struggles in Azusa's grip as he saw Mikado force himself on Akane. In complete shock on seeing Akane being kissed Ryoga piglet froze. This allowed Azusa to seize the opportunity to snap a tiny pink collar around his neck and lock it in place. A moment after she accomplished this he kicked furiously at her arms and scurried out of her embrace towards the figures of Sakura and Kodachi. Knowing full well that his best friend would know his intentions.  
Seeing Ryoga piglet heading her way Sakura quickly leapt over the rink barrier to retrieve the backpack Ryoga always carried with supplies in case he got lost. Slinging it over her shoulder Sakura ran back to the rink side and held open her arms for Ryoga piglet to jump in them. Soon as he did this Sakura took off running for the bathrooms.  
As this happened Kodachi observed with wide eyes as her girlfriend dashed away holding Ryoga piglet. "Sakura, my love?" she questioned in baffled tones.  
Kodachi could ponder no more on this bizarre departure because a moment later Ryoga, in his human form, stormed fuming back into the ice rink. Missing his ice skates and wearing a different outfit his dark brown eyes blazed with immense fury. In one deliberate step of power Ryoga crushed his right foot into the ice and caused a rippling effect which resulted in a long crack in the rink surface.  
"MIKADO!" screamed Ryoga, fists clenched at his side and jaw continually ticking in obvious anger. "You get away from Akane! NOW!"  
Staring at the tower of rage that was Ryoga the figure skater showed no signs of anxiety. "Oh? And why should I do that?" Mikado questioned easily, fully recovered and now standing next to Akane again. "Don't tell me this mere beggar is your partner Akane? I had expected someone more deserving." He smirked, "Surely you welcome my kiss more than you would his. I've saved you from being kissed by one who is truly unworthy of your beauty."  
"You jerk!" Akane yelled, hitting Mikado on the head with a large mallet she produced from nowhere.  
If possible Ryoga became even more agitated at this comment. Lowering his dark brown head Akane gasped as she saw a black cloud rise around his body. It seemed to circle and wind around Ryoga as would a snake. As this occurred he seemed to be lost in a trance. Ryoga's arms remained still at his sides as his fists tightened, murmuring to himself.  
"That which has been stolen, can never be replaced. Those who do not respect the rights of others, may never be granted respect themselves..." Raising dark brown eyes Ryoga hissed lowly, "It was a mistake to kiss Akane."  
Saying this the dark cloud surrounding Ryoga rose to mammoth levels and began twisting around him then swiftly entered his body with a slight jolt. Lifting his left hand the soft glow of a ethereal blue light filled his grasp. Growing stronger by the second it was soon blazing bright as the sun as Ryoga cupped his hands together. Stretching his cupped hands outwards Ryoga's face was one of utter rage as he shouted, "Shi Shi Houkoudan!"  
Kodachi was mesmerized as she saw the force of Ryoga's chi energy fly forward at massive speeds destroying everything in its path towards Mikado. She continued to watch until the strong arms of Sakura took hold of her covering Kodachi with her body.  
"Trust me Dachi," muttered Sakura darkly, clutching her girlfriend closer. "You don't wanna see this."  
Azure eyes widened in certain panic as the energy blasted towards him and a mere second later Mikado felt himself being swept into its wake. Unable to control his movements or trajectory Mikado was helpless as the force of the attack drained his power making him weak as a newborn baby. Losing consciousness as he crashed through the outer wall of the rink building. Leaving in his wake a trail of high dust clouds and the scent of a burning aftermath.  
"Mickey!" cried Azusa loudly, dashing out of the rink and after her disappearing partner. "Where are you going without Azusa?"  
Standing in place where she had remained next to Mikado before the chi blast swept him away Akane's short black hair flew in the wind. It calmly fell back into place as light brown eyes shifted to the form of Ryoga. Exhausted the lost boy limply dropped his arms at his sides. Meeting her gaze he smiled softly, raising his hand, reaching out to her. "Akane..." whispered Ryoga in reverence, before collapsing onto the ice.  
"Ryochan!" Akane shouted. Racing to his side she pulled him into her lap. Tenderly pushing back several loose strands of hair from his forehead Akane rested her face against his chest while quietly sobbing, "You didn't need to do that Ryoga. Not for me."  
The only response from Ryoga was a unintelligible moan and Akane buried her face against the warmth of his body more fully. Wanting to assure herself that he was really there. Jumping at the gentle touch at her shoulder Akane slowly looked into the comforting face of Sakura.  
"He'll be okay Akane," said Sakura confidently. "It's just that using that move always drains his energy. That's why he hardly ever uses it..." Sakura smirked, "Except when he gets really angry."  
Sniffling Akane wiped away the last of her tears. "Really?" she questioned hopefully.  
"Really," smiled Sakura. Bending down she lifted an unconscious Ryoga into her arms. Adjusting her stance the street fighter slung him over her shoulder while grunting slightly. "We better get out of here before we have to deal with the authorities for all this."  
"Indeed," murmured Kodachi. "No doubt this is an event of some serious legal prosecution involving the crime of destruction of property."  
The dark gymnast was taking in the path of destruction Ryoga's chi blast had left. The ice inside the rink was completely charred leaving it melted and crushed while the far wall of the building had an enormous hole from where Mikado had flown from the premises. Surrounding the hole were the remnants of a once blazing fire that dwindling out. If you looked out of the gaping cavity one could see that the trail of fire and destruction was leading well across most of Nerima. Which left the theory that Mikado, wherever he had ended up, wasn't in the best shape.  
"Right," amended Sakura. Striding out of the rink she ignored the gapes of the few conscious spectators of the fight and muttered to the still unconscious Ryoga, "You really need to control your temper." Now outside the rink and walking down the charred street Sakura said to Akane who was unusually subdued, "Next time don't let some strange guy kiss you in front of Ryochan. Because I don't want to have to carry him around like this constantly."  
Akane opened her mouth, seemingly about to shout a loud protest to this comment, when she suddenly snapped it shut. Nodding her head in quiet agreement she raised light brown eyes to stare at Sakura. "Why did he do it?" she asked in a soft demand.  
Sakura ground out, "Don't you think that's a question for Ryochan, not me?"  
Gazing at the confused figure of her best friend Kodachi was more sympathetic. "Consider his actions Akane and what led up to them. Then ask yourself the same query you've placed before Sakura. All should be revealed."  
Pausing in her approach Akane froze while considering this. Staring at the departing figures of Kodachi and Sakura, with Ryoga slung over her shoulder, Akane's eyes widened and she murmured, "It couldn't be..."  
Alone in the street Tendo Akane came to a startling revelation. "Ryoga," Akane said in wonderment. "Was jealous."

"You better start explaining sugar," said Ukyo dryly.  
She was standing in the hallway outside the room Ranma shared with Ryoga discussing the events at the ice rink with Sakura. Ranma was standing with them but had his blue eyes focused on his room where Ryoga lay resting surrounded by the figures of Akane, Kasumi, Nodoka, and Kodachi. Genma and Soun had disappeared, out on the town for a night of drinking. Nabiki had locked herself away in her room and was apparently going insane trying to settle things with the rink owner. As she did this her right hand worker, Ryonami, was attempting to locate a new ice rink for Akane and Ryoga to practice in one last time before the match. That is, if there was still going to be a match. That fact was up in the air since no one had been able to locate Mikado yet.  
"Ryoga used his Shi Shi Houkoudan on Mikado after the dummy kissed Akane," shrugged Sakura. "He pretty much wrecked the skating rink and now he's taking a nap like he always does. No biggie."  
"No biggie?!" screeched Ukyo. Grabbing Sakura by her collar Ukyo shouted, "I can't believe you let him use such a dangerous move in a public place!"  
Smoothly pushing Ukyo's hands off her Sakura said calmly, "It wasn't like I could do much to prevent it. Once Ryochan gets an idea in his head he's impossible to stop. And anyway," Sakura stated coolly. She didn't like the self righteous tone her ex-lover was taking. But what bothered her even more, for some strange reason, was that the damn cat riding on Ukyo's shoulder seemed to match the chef's mood. C-chan had her eyes narrowed and was hissing at the street fighter. Shaking her head Sakura decided to ignore the furry beast and rested an accusatory gaze on Ukyo. "It wasn't my Master who taught him that damn move. It was yours. And he did it wanting to teach you a lesson about being overconfident in a match I might add." Snorting Sakura adjusted her red wrist bracers, "You don't see me abusing what Ryu taught me about focusing my chi. So don't go bitching to me about all of this."  
"Sorry," Ukyo sighed. Running her fingers through oak brown hair she murmured, "It's just that I don't like this sort of trouble."  
"Ditto," Sakura agreed. The pair were walking downstairs and towards the sitting room. Ranma was trailing behind them wearing a thoughtful expression. "I'd prefer to stay out of the limelight. I'm not Dachi, y'know," said Sakura, referring to her girlfriend's love of media speculation and the attention it leant her.  
Sitting next to Ukyo on the outer porch to gaze at the koi pond Ranma entered the conversation saying, "So what Ryoga basically did was focus his chi into an energy attack?"  
Nodding Ukyo replied, "Exactly Ranchan. He can use it by focusing on his feelings of depression or sadness. It's a pretty dangerous move that can obviously cause more than it's share of damage." Darkening her gaze she grumbled, "I wish the Master hadn't ever taught him that move."  
"It's your fault," reminded Sakura smugly. "You didn't take Ryochan seriously in your morning duels so the old guy decided to teach you a lesson. Don't blame anybody else."  
"Yeah, yeah," muttered Ukyo waving Sakura off.  
Ukyo didn't want to hear lectures from the street fighter. She had enough on her mind in dealing with the Nekoken and the rumor floating around about Ranma's sexuality without having to deal with past sins. Because of this attitude Ukyo couldn't help but smile when she heard Sakura yelp after being swiped at by an angry C-chan.  
"So," Ranma intervened. "Do you think Mikado will be okay in time for the match? Or is the move Ryoga used on him so strong that he'll be out of commission?"  
"He should be fine Ranma honey," Ukyo replied. "The thing that has me worried is the rink owner. I hope he doesn't press charges... the dojo doesn't need this sort of thing."  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that."  
Turning around the group saw the exhausted figure of Nabiki standing in the doorway followed by the timid Ryonami. They'd seen the girl on and off as she frequented the dojo to visit Nabiki but she was rather shy in her dealings with the other residents. It made the martial artists realize that they must appear intimidating to some of the other students at Furinkan who lacked their skills in the art.  
Scooting away from C-chan, who appeared to have some sort of vendetta against her, Sakura moved towards the middle Tendo sister. "You worked things out with the rink owner then Nabchan?" she questioned.  
"Eventually yes," Nabiki sighed while taking a seat. Ryonami followed suit and hesitantly met the gaze of Ranma who smiled at the girl. She immediately blushed at this and averted her gaze. "He's chosen not to press charges after I arranged for his rink to be the exclusive practice arena for all ice sports at Furinkan. I had to pull some strings involving the different clubs but it all worked out in the end. The profits that he'll bring in should more then cover the damage. By the way," Nabiki turned her eyes to Sakura. "Ask Dachi if she might feel the sudden urge to influence the skating club at St. Hebereke to switch rinks. That might help as well."  
"No problem," said Sakura smoothly. "And what about Mikado the molester? He hospitalized or what?"  
Smirking at this Nabiki drawled, "Unfortunately no. Ryonami dug up some information for me and he's alive and well. Raring to go for the upcoming match and holding quite the grudge against Ryoga."  
"Don't blame him," put in Ukyo wryly.  
"What about the rink?" asked Ranma. "Did you find a new one for Akane to practice in? If Ryoga ever wakes up that is," he chuckled.  
"Yup," replied Nabiki. "Ryonami found one available in the Juban area that should be perfect for us. Apparently they have just as many problems there as we do here."  
"Juban?" questioned Ryoga warily as he entered the room. He looked fatigued and was leaning against Akane for support. "I think I've been there." Shifting his gaze to Sakura he continued, "Wasn't that the place we left in a big hurry because you transformed into your oni self and some crazy girls in Sailor outfits were chasing after you?"  
"The Sailor Senshi," amended Sakura. Shivering a bit she muttered, "I'd rather not come with you all if you don't mind. Last thing I need is running into them again. According to Ryochan they spend a whole day chasing after my oni side who got into some sort of electrical fight with Sailor Jupiter. And since Ryoga couldn't find me they were convinced my oni self was from someplace called the Negaverse."  
"No way," breathed Ranma. "You were in a fight with the Sailor Senshi? What're they like?"  
Shrugging Sakura replied, "Don't know. I can't remember anything when I'm an oni. I have to get other people to tell me what I did when that side of me takes over. But either way," Sakura stated. "I'm not going near Juban."  
"Don't fret darling," purred Kodachi, taking her seat next to Sakura. "I'll keep you company so you'll not be faced with the traumas of withering away from loneliness."  
Sakura beamed widely at this and turned her attention to her girlfriend while the others sighed in conjoined amused exasperation.

"C'mon Charlotte!" taunted Ranma loudly as he gave Ryoga a hard shove in the back. "This is pathetic! Even the little kids have more coordination then you!"  
"Ranma..." Ryoga growled lowly, tipping his head up from the cold ice where he lay face first. Jumping on his feet Ryoga shakily pursued the escaping Ranma who continued to shout insults at the lost boy.  
Currently they were on the crowded floor of the Juban Ice Arena where Ranma was attempting to teach Ryoga how to skate with what he called 'motivational tactics'. Akane observed this with some degree of irritation but reluctantly admitted to herself that it seemed to be working. Ryoga tended to forget where he was the angrier he became and balancing on the ice was made easier through this. From the sidelines Ukyo sat conferring with Nabiki over what to do about the rumors behind spread about Ranma at Furinkan. Listening to the conversation with interest unknown to the humans around her was C- chan.  
"You know," began Nabiki dryly. "It's come to my attention that lately I've been offering the multitude of my services for free. Not exactly prime business strategy."  
Raising an eyebrow Ukyo looked away from C-chan to Nabiki, she had been offering the cat some of her home made okonimayiki. "What're you saying Nabchan?" asked Ukyo. "You're going to charge me for this consultation?"  
Chuckling lightly Nabiki replied, "Of course not Ukyo. I'm simply making an observation. Besides," Nabiki smirked. "Why have you pay me when it's so much better to have you owe me favors? It comes in handy to have some of the best martial artists in Japan be in debt to me."  
Rolling her eyes Ukyo responded, "Yeah. In debt to you and living with you. A nice setup I've got to admit." Leaning against the wall Ukyo stretched her legs out on the bench she sat on while drawing C-chan into her arms. Rubbing the purring cat's stomach she asked, "Got any ideas of how to get rid of these stupid rumors involving Ranchan?"  
Sighing Nabiki wore a contemplative expression. "I've considered the situation and could really only come to one solution. Unfortunately, I don't think you're going to like what's involved. Never-the-less," Nabiki wore a fond smile. "You'll probably insist on carrying it out anyway."  
"For Ranma honey's sake I'll do anything," affirmed Ukyo. "Don't worry about my feelings. Just tell me what you've come up with Nabchan."  
"It's fairly simple," stated Nabiki. "Go before the entire Furinkan student body and reveal your curse. That should get rid of these yaoi rumors about Ranma right away. Of course," Nabiki looked weary. "Then they're be a whole new set involving you. Ukyo..." said Nabiki carefully. Leaning across the table hazel eyes peered inquisitively into sandalwood ones. "Why does this bother you so much? The rumors don't seem to concern Ranma, so why should they matter to you? Especially since we know you aren't averse having to same sex relationships."  
Scratching C-chan's ears Ukyo tipped her brown head back to gaze at the high ceiling to the ice arena. "It doesn't bother me if people talk about me but Ranchan? That's something entirely different." Shifting her gaze she stared hard at Nabiki. "And just because he acts like it isn't a big deal doesn't mean he feels that way. Ranchan is pretty good with hiding his real feelings but I can tell it's getting to him. Besides," Ukyo sighed. Releasing a puff of air she blew several errant strands of hair out of her eyeline. "I feel guilty. Before I came around no one was talking about Ranma like this. He was a respected guy around campus... sometimes I think he misses that. He must miss that. How couldn't he?"  
Pondering this Nabiki said slowly, "Well you certainly have stolen the spotlight at Furinkan. I won't argue with that but I wouldn't say Ranma minds it too much." The brunette paused to glance around the arena. Seeing Ranma was on the far side of it shoving Ryoga around she smiled. Scooting across the table to sit next to Ukyo she whispered lowly, "I'll give you a little known fact involving your iinazuke. I'm telling you because I think you'll be able to convince him to do it and it's a good idea. Ranma has always wanted to run for President of his class. He's already a class representative but he never worked up the courage to run for President."  
"Oh?" Ukyo questioned. "That's strange... why would be scared to run? He's really popular."  
Nabiki rolled hazel eyes. "Because the doofus doesn't know how well liked he is. That and I don't think he enjoys public speaking too much." Drawing back into her seat she continued, "I think he has a good chance of winning if he does. If..." Nabiki trailed off uncertainly.  
"If we get rid of these rumors," Ukyo filled in. Pausing she looked down at C-chan who had been listening to the conversation with some interest. "What do you think girl? Should I blow my cover and get rid of the complications of hiding the real me to help Ranma honey?"  
Scarlet eyes looked thoughtful as they stared up into sandalwood ones. Moving out of her curled position on Ukyo's lap the cat padded softly up the length of her chest. Gazing directly into Ukyo's eyes she meowed softly then licked the okonomiyaki chef's face before nuzzling her neck.  
Chuckling softly at this Ukyo ran her fingers softly down C- chan's back. Causing the cat to purr in appreciation at the soft massage. "I guess she's saying if they like me at all they won't care about the curse." Turning to Nabiki she smiled, "You set it up Nabchan and I'll be there."  
"You're the boss," replied Nabiki.  
Hazel eyes watched the interaction between the pet and her master. There was something about the cat that bothered Nabiki. Maybe it was the entirely all too human characteristics it seemed to share. Or how C-chan understood everything going on perfectly clearly. Either way, it was disconcerting. Shaking her head Nabiki averted her thoughts from the matter. She had more important things to plan. Like arranging for the proper situation in which Ukyo could reveal her curse before the entire populous of Furinkan. Mulling over this Nabiki wondered on the profits involved in tipping the school newspaper off. After all, she smirked, this is quite the exclusive.  
Meanwhile on the ice Ryoga had managed to skate around the entire arena without slipping once. Of course, he had no idea he'd accomplished this task because he was too busy screaming at Ranma who was maintaining his teasing of Ryoga involving the small pink collar he wore.  
Circling his friend Ranma came to an easy stop and slapped Ryoga on the back. "Good job buddy," Ranma grinned. "You managed to chase me across the whole arena without falling or even wobbling once."  
Once angry brown eyes changed to amazed disbelief. "Really?" breathed Ryoga. Wobbling slightly now he grabbed onto the nearby arena barrier. "Not once?"  
"Nope," assured Ranma. "Not once. You're getting a lot better Ryoga. You just have to remember in the match tomorrow to not think about it. Once you stop worrying about keeping your balance it's a lot easier for you do it."  
Nodding his head solemnly Ryoga replied, "I will." Meeting blue eyes Ryoga said softly, "Thank you for your help Ranma."  
"No problem," replied Ranma cheerily. Glancing around the rink he lowered his voice a few octaves before saying, "A piece of advice, though? Wear a turtleneck. You wouldn't want certain people to see that collar would you?"  
Releasing a startled yelp Ryoga instinctively covered the pink collar which read 'Charlotte' with his hand. A picture of Shiratori Azusa chasing after him screaming 'Charlotte' over and over came into his mind and Ryoga shuddered.  
Seeing this reaction Ranma grinned again and gave Ryoga a pat on the shoulder before skating off to leave the lost boy alone with the approaching Akane.  
"Ryochan!" called Akane happily. Skating up to him she had her hands clasped behind her back. A gesture that Ryoga found very cute on her petite figure. "That was great!" Holding his arm softly she smiled. "I just know we're going to win the match tomorrow. The Golden Pair don't have a chance against us."  
Scratching the back of his head Ryoga blushed. "You think so Akane?" he questioned hesitantly.  
"We'll win," Akane said firmly. "There's no room for defeat in my mind. Besides," she formed a mischievous smile. "No way will Mikado be in his top form after your little performance yesterday."  
Blushing even more deeply Ryoga said nervously, "I'm sorry about that Akane... but he just made me so mad. Taking advantage of you like that," he snarled. Brown eyes darkened visibly and Ryoga clenched his fists. Snapping out of this black mood he met Akane's eyes. "I hope I didn't embarrass you. That's the last thing I want... I just wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I'm sorry."  
"Ryoga..." whispered Akane tenderly. Touching his cheek softly she murmured, "Don't be sorry." Tingeing she blushed in return. "To tell you the truth I sort of enjoyed seeing you beat him up. I just had no idea you were so powerful. That move you did," Akane shook her head. "It was amazing."  
Shifting his stance Ryoga coughed. "Oh that," he looked a bit uncomfortable. "The Master to your school of martial arts taught that to me actually. He wanted to teach Ukyo a lesson in humility." Forming a sour expression Ryoga muttered, "Didn't do much good in the end. She learned how to do a chi blast on her own with Sakura and Ryu's help. So she wasn't humbled at all. If anything," he grumbled. "She got more arrogant after that. Kept on stealing..." Ryoga trailed off in low unintelligible tones which Akane wondered at. Finally snapping out of this mood he said, "Sanzenin should be fine. He seemed like a formidable martial artist in his own right. I wouldn't count on an easy match tomorrow. We're definitely going to have our work cut out for us."  
"Oh, I know that," replied Akane smiling. Clutching Ryoga's arm she leaned on him while they skated forward as an pair. "But as long as we stick together, we're unbeatable Ryochan. I just know we'll win."  
Gazing down into Akane's beaming face Ryoga couldn't help but echo those sentiments in his heart. Beware the Golden Pair, thought Ryoga dangerously, you've met your match in Hibiki Ryoga and Tendo Akane. The smug face of Sanzenin Mikado came into his mind and Ryoga's jaw clenched. If that scum dared come near Akane tomorrow he didn't know what he would do. It was bad enough Sanzenin had managed to steal a forced kiss from Akane for his own sick reasons but if he should try it again... Well. It wouldn't be pretty. All the more reason to concentrate on our last training session now, thought Ryoga. Because there was no way in hell he was going to lose and let Sanzenin lord it over him. Ryoga would win, even if it killed him. For Akane's sake, he had to win. There was no other option.

To be continued...

All characters in this fanfiction are from Ranma 1/2 except for Sakura who is from Street Fighter and Ryonami who is borrowed from Jim Robert Bader's story A Very Scary Thought. This fanfiction was inspired by the works of Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and many other cool folks.

Send comments to: Dreiser3 .com

Next up: Ryoga and Akane vs. the Golden Pair.

"The mind should not multiply entities beyond necessity. What can be done with fewer... is done in vain with more." -Ockham's Razor-  



	15. Chapter 15

Switching Heirs: An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Fifteen-

"The Charlotte Cup?" questioned Sakura sardonically. Hands on her hips she shook her spiky chocolate brown head while staring at the large sign in front of Kolkhoz high school. "Ryochan is gonna love this."  
"Mmm," purred Kodachi, wrapping an arm around the other girl's waist. "Certainly by making this the title of their match the Golden Pair will only succeed in incensing Ryoga's anger further. Not an intelligent maneuver."  
Absently petting C-chan who was resting in her embrace Ukyo murmured, "We shouldn't mention it to him. Last time I saw Ryoga he was still upset over the fact that we couldn't get that damn collar off."  
"Thing must be made of steel," snorted Ranma. "We must've tried for over an hour to cut that thing off his neck. I hope he can get that key from Azusa because if he doesn't Ryoga might be called Charlotte from now on." Saying this last part Ranma wore a small smirk.  
"He can always wear turtlenecks like he is today," said Nabiki easily. "But we better hurry and get inside or we'll miss the beginning of the match. That's something I don't want. Especially since I have significant bets placed on the outcome of this little skirmish."  
Chuckling lowly Ukyo commented, "And when don't you have bets placed on a fight Nabchan?"  
"Quite simple," replied Nabiki drolly. "When the apocalyptic battle between good and evil occurs. That's bound to be a dead give away."  
Groaning together at this comment the four friends followed the middle Tendo sister inside the skating rink. They were arriving late after waiting for Kodachi to appear at the dojo. Genma and Soun had left earlier for the match hoping to reserve seats for the group. Entering the skating rink they shared similar hopes for their friends victory.

Walking into the boys dressing room Ryoga snarled on seeing Mikado sitting in front of the mirror and if his eyes weren't tricking him he'd been trying on make-up.  
"So," Ryoga growled, dropping his backpack that contained his costume. "The lecher lives. I had hoped that my earlier attack might have destroyed you."  
"Heh," chuckled Mikado. Rakishly pushing back his bangs the lanky figure skater swiveled on his stool to face Ryoga. "No such luck simpleton. I've faced far worse. Have you ever been attacked by mob of erroneously jealous boyfriends? I think not." Snorting he continued, "You think that was the first time a urchin such as yourself has assaulted me with a chi blast?" Rising to his feet Mikado smirked, "Hundreds know such maneuvers and I've built up quite an amazing resistance to them. You must if you wish to continue freeing beautiful ladies from the entrapments of their cavemen enslavers. Which," Mikado drawled. "Is precisely what I plan to do with your lovely partner. Now that I've succeeded in my mission from stealing a kiss from Tendo Akane's lips I've moved onto a more momentous task."  
"What're you talking about scum?" demanded Ryoga.  
Pointing his finger in Ryoga's face Mikado announced, "A barbarian like you doesn't deserve such a exquisite flower as Akane and I have vowed to free her from your clutches. Akane will be set free and then she will be able to join my large collection of lovelies in the Sanzenin Mikado fan club! All from whom I receive endless kisses."  
"Why you..." seethed Ryoga as he clenched his hands into fists. Slowly he stalked forward preparing to beat the skater into the ground for even thinking such things.  
Sensing the open hostility from his opponent Mikado gave Ryoga one final smirk before pushing past the lost boy leaving him alone in the dressing room and fuming.

"Is it just me or are the students from Kolkhoz high nuts?" asked Ukyo dryly.  
The okonomiyaki chef was scanning the other half of the rink where the Kolkhoz high fans sat. They held huge banners bearing the Golden Pair names and t-shirts to match. Overall it gave the impression that much of the school's populous consisted of nothing but obsessed groupies for the two figure skaters.  
"They do seem fond of the Golden Pair, don't they now?" Soun remarked solemnly.  
Grumbling his agreement Genma folded his arms across his chest saying seriously, "If this crowd is any indication of their skill level Akane and Ryoga are going to have to work for a victory."

Adjusting his wire rim glasses the Announcer shuffled the papers that contained information about the fighters. This was his one hundred and twenty-seventh time at announcing a match for the Golden Pair. He considered himself the utmost expert on the most publicized skating couple in Japan. The way he saw it they were his ticket to fame. Surely when the pair reached adulthood they'd be in line for an Olympic medal. Smirking to himself he smugly noted his sister's predicament. She put all her hopes into riding on the wave of success of Kuno Kodachi, the infamous Black Rose of rhythmic gymnastics, and look where it had gotten her. The Black Rose had been expelled in the early rounds to qualify for the Olympic team. Yes, he thought proudly, it was a better decision to stick with announcing figure skating. Clenching his hand he crushed the papers in his grip. And everyone who made fun of him for liking figure skating would pay. Oh yes, they would pay indeed.  
Still chuckling lowly at this thought he coughed before shouting into the microphone, "Welcome to the first annual Charlotte Cup competition in the sport of Anything Goes martial arts figure skating! If you don't know by now the prize is a miniature black piglet that goes by the name of Charlotte. Whoever wins the match brings home the bacon!" Pausing at this joke he continued, "And here are the stars of this event. The legendary Golden Pair of Kolkhoz high! Sanzenin Mikado and Shiratori Azusa!"

From the rink sidelines Ryoga tugged on his green turtleneck while watching the Golden Pair skate onto the ice. They were obviously trying to impress their legions of fans who were cheering loudly for the couple.  
"Feh," Ryoga dismissed. "They're nothing but a pair of show offs."  
Grabbing Ryoga's hand quickly Akane moved onto the ice saying, "Don't worry. We'll teach them how it's done!"  
Pulling a surprised Ryoga behind her Akane went skating forward. Unfortunately for her the sudden movement caused Ryoga to lose what little skill he had at balancing on the ice and he went tumbling into her back. Releasing a startled yelp Akane leapt in the air only to land sitting on Ryoga's back as the lost boy went skidding face first across the ice rink stopping in front of the Golden Pair.  
Laughing cutely Azusa covered her mouth with her hand saying, "The match hasn't even started yet and Charlotte is practically Azusa's already."  
Gritting her teeth Akane jumped off Ryoga. "Oh no," she hissed. "There's no way you're getting your hands on Ryochan again. I'm not going to lose!"  
Moving into fighting position as the bell rang signaling the start of the match Akane wore a face of pure determination. Victory would be hers.

"And the bell has rang!" Shouted the Announcer at the top of his lungs. "The battle for the pet piglet has begun. This is a no holds barred match people! Anything Goes means that anything could happen! And since there are no rules who's to stop it from occurring? Certainly not me!"

No rules? Thought Ryoga blearily as he felt himself being tugged to his feet. Raising his head he gazed into the shining eyes of Akane.  
"Winners strike first," Akane said strongly. "And we're going to win. Lets go for it Ryoga."  
Nodding his head in affirmation Ryoga shakily rose to his feet and allowed Akane to pull him smoothly across the ice as she moved forward. Flying ahead Akane smiled at Ryoga as they neared the Golden Pair. Returning the smile Ryoga knew exactly what she had in mind.  
In a wide swing Akane lifted Ryoga off the ice and sent him flying feet first at Mikado. The figure skater ducked under Ryoga's kick, managing to evade it, and skated right towards Akane. Pulling her into his embrace. Still holding Akane's hands Ryoga averted his path mid-air and landed on Mikado's back. Seeing the other boy's lips lowering towards Akane's Ryoga experienced a flashback of their earlier kiss. Eyes darkening with anger Ryoga brought his fists down on Mikado's shoulders slamming the skater face first into the ice. A second later Azusa came flying in the air and solidly connected a kick against Ryoga's face sending him sprawling across the rink. Landing with infinite ease Azusa skated back to her partner who was slowly awakening. While Akane similarly went to the crumpled Ryoga's side.  
"You okay Ryochan?" she questioned in concern.  
"I'm fine Akane," affirmed Ryoga as he rose to his feet. Grabbing her hand in his he said, "Ready to pay them back for that?"  
Nodding her head silently she skated forward pulling Ryoga behind her preparing to attack the Golden Pair.

Watching the scene before him quite wearily the Announcer said weakly, "And that was the opening attack from challengers Hibiki Ryoga and Tendo Akane of Furinkan high. It seems that this match might not be the epic battle we had expected." Rubbing his forehead he groaned at the upcoming headache. This was the last thing he needed. The press for this match had been huge and if it turned out to be anything less than the normal chaos surrounding a Golden Pair match there would be hell to pay. And he would be the one having to pay it.

"He tried to kiss Akane again?" asked Sakura in disbelief. "Sanzenin must have a death wish."  
Watching the match carefully Ukyo noted, "Ryoga is doing fine as long as he lets Akane take the lead. If they keep this up they might actually have a chance of winning."  
"I dunno Ucchan," said Ranma thoughtfully. "Ryoga was doing okay yesterday in the arena. I think he might be able to stand on his own today. Give him a chance."  
"He might have that chance son," said Genma slowly. "It looks like the Golden Pair are planning something."

"Imagine that," Mikado said arrogantly while skating forward. Azusa was at his side lifted mid-way into the air and clinging to his arm. "Attacking me for doing nothing more then giving Akane what she most wishes most. Another kiss from the great Sanzenin Mikado. That partner of hers must be a very violent person."  
"Maybe he's jealous," offered Azusa cheerily.  
"Jealous?" asked Mikado. Azure eyes were filled with the fire of outrage. "He must want Akane all for himself! Doesn't he know monogamous relationships are stifling?" Clenching his jaw Mikado muttered, "The selfish toad best prepare for defeat." Heaving Azusa into the air Mikado spun her over his head as he skated at a fast pace towards the approaching Akane and Ryoga. "Akane!" shouted Mikado in outrage. "I'll save you from that possessive barbarian!"

"Barbarian?" questioned Akane puzzled. "What is he talking about now?"  
"I don't know," grumbled Ryoga. "But whatever it is it can't be good." Adjusting his speed Ryoga moved to skate in front of her saying, "Do you trust me Akane?"  
Blinking at this odd question Akane exclaimed, "Of course I trust you Ryochan!"  
"Good," said Ryoga grimly. "Then get ready to fly."  
"What?" Akane asked before releasing a high pitched yelp of surprise as Ryoga easily lifted her over his head.  
Holding Akane tightly by the waist Ryoga reassured, "Don't worry Akane. This is all a part of my plan." Tilting his brown eyes upwards he met Akane's gaze. "Please believe in my Akane. I would never allow anything bad to happen to you. I'd rather die then seem you harmed."  
"Ryochan..." whispered Akane tenderly. Changing into a face of conviction she affirmed, "Do it."  
"Okay," murmured Ryoga. "I'll always be there for you Akane. Remember that these next few moments."  
Akane was about to question Ryoga on why he would say such a thing when she felt herself being hurled through the air. Light brown eyes widened as Akane looked down at the swiftly shrinking figures of Ryoga and the Golden Pair. Flying high above their heads Akane held back the urge to scream in fear. Closing her eyes tightly Akane fought to control her fear of heights. The only thing that kept her calm was recalling the face of Ryoga as he assured her nothing bad wouldn't happen to her. She trusted Ryoga more then she had trusted any other. He would never fail her. Never. Akane believed that with her entire being.  
Down below Ryoga gave one last look of concern at Akane who was flying high above his head. He had to move fast if he was going to catch up to Akane. Crouching down lowly Ryoga ducked under the still spinning Azusa and pulled back fist to pound it harshly into Mikado's midsection. He smiled at the grunt of pain the figure skater released as he flew past the pair. Rising to his full height Ryoga lifted his gaze to track Akane's descent. Pushing his powerful legs into full gear Ryoga skated forward with his arms extended. Moments later he gracefully caught Akane in his grip and beamed at the dark haired girl who was erratically breathing.  
"You were wonderful Akane," he murmured proudly.  
"Me?" blinked Akane. "You were the one who came up with that..." She trailed off as light brown eyes became fixated on something other than Ryoga's handsome face. "Ryoga?" Akane questioned nervously. "Ranma did work with you on how to stop, didn't he?"  
"I never quite mastered it, why?" asked Ryoga easily.  
Not answering Akane simply pointed ahead and Ryoga moved his gaze from her to the rapidly approaching wall they were nearing. Emitting a loud scream of terror Ryoga lost all control of balancing abilities and collapsed to skid across the ice on his butt. All while still holding Akane in his arms. The couple spun in a dizzying circular motion around the rink finally coming to a stop when Ryoga planted his hands firmly on the ice. When they came to a halt there were small clouds of smoke surrounding Ryoga's hands which were bright blue. Shivering Ryoga stuck his hands in the sleeves of his turtleneck in an attempt to warm them.  
"C-c-cold..." he stammered shakily.

"Maybe I should've spent more time on teaching him how to stop," remarked Ranma.  
"I don't think it would've helped much Ranchan," said Ukyo dryly. From her lap C-chan meowed her soft agreement and Ranma rewarded her with a gentle rub to her tummy.  
Eyeing the purring cat suspiciously, she had woken up that morning sporting several mysterious scratches, Sakura commented, "At least Ryochan got a good punch in. That's bound to slow down Sanzenin."  
"Or serve to make the fool more determined," noted Kodachi as she observed Mikado rising to his feet.

"I am rarely ever brought to my knees," said the recovering Mikado arrogantly. "You will regret it."  
Beside him Azusa was smiling widely while maintaining a close position to her partner in case of a relapse. Despite her limited capacity for logic even Azusa knew he had sustained some serious injuries since joining her on her quest to claim Charlotte as her own.  
Wobbling slightly Ryoga released his grip on Akane's arm that he'd been using to steady himself. Taking two careful steps forward he growled, "If you dare try to lay a finger on Akane again I'll do worse than bring you to your knees!"  
"Oh?" Mikado asked contemptuously. "What's that?"  
Surrounded by a quickly rising battle aura Ryoga snarled, "I'll crush you with my bare hands! That's what!" Extending his hand Ryoga sliced through the air until it rested in front of Akane. Symbolically protecting her from Mikado's reach. "Akane is mine! Touch her again and I'll kill you!"

"Well," Nabiki said dryly. "Never in my wildest dreams was this a perspective outcome in the match."  
"Hot damn," whistled Sakura. "He actually did it. Ryochan laid claim to Akane."  
Shaking her head Ukyo replied, "Too bad the idiot can't get the courage to simply tell Akane he likes her. Instead he chooses to announce that she's his property in a rink full of hundreds of strangers during a match."  
"Akane doesn't seem to mind," Ranma added wryly.  
"I think it's rather romantic," purred Kodachi. "Big strong brutish man protects helpless woman and all that. I never knew Ryoga had such gentlemanly instincts."  
Suddenly the group shifted their gazes as the slowly rising battle aura of Tendo Soun rose. Apparently he was less than happy in this sudden change in his youngest daughter's social life. Paling at the large demon form Soun had taken on the martial artists shouted their simultaneous regrets at what they said. Of course his little girl would tell him before she got involved with a boy romantically, they agreed. For what reason would she keep it a secret? Certainly not because she had an over protective Father!

Staring at Ryoga with a mystified expression Akane wondered if what he'd just said was true. Do you really want me to be yours Ryochan? Do you care for me like I care for you? These thoughts were averted by a sudden piercing of several screams in the audience. Akane blinked as a large brawl broke out among the spectators. What's going on? Akane pondered. She was stopped from pursuing this line of thought as the low chuckle of Mikado filled the air.  
Cracking his knuckles Mikado smirked, "You may think she's yours vagrant but I assure you it won't be true for much longer. I'll take it as a personal challenge to break your insidious ties and set Akane free so she may join my legions of admiring female fans."  
"You can try," snarled Ryoga dangerously.  
"I'll do better than that," Mikado bragged. Pushing back his bangs easily he continued, "She won't be your captive much longer. For we, the Golden Pair of Kolkhoz high, go by another name!"  
"The Anti-Matchmakers!" they proclaimed together as Azusa hopped into the air to rest the palms of her hands on Mikado's shoulders.

"Oh my," said Kodachi, sounding nothing at all like Kasumi. "I knew I had forgotten to mention something of importance to them involving the Golden Pair."  
Blinking Sakura turned to her girlfriend. "What're you talking about Dachi? What'd you forget to tell them?"  
Before Kodachi could reply Nabiki abruptly rose to her feet saying, "I'll see all of you later. My instincts say what is about to happen will be affecting the odds. Time to call in the reserves and adjust the point spread."  
The group watched the brunette disappeared into the mass of spectators. Impatiently Sakura tugged on Kodachi's sleeve to the white silk blouse she wore.  
Meeting Sakura's glittering green eyes Kodachi smiled seductively, "Yes Sakura darling?"  
"What'd you forget to tell them Dachi?" demanded Sakura a bit peeved.  
One of the dark gymnast's glaring faults was she had a severely limited memory at times. Sakura thought that sometimes Kodachi simple picked what she wanted to remember and conveniently forgot everything else. It was a talent of the Kunos, it seemed, to recall only the pleasant and often ego salving events in life.  
"Oh!" cried Kodachi in alarm. Biting her lip she turned violet eyes towards the rink where the Golden Pair were beginning the attack which had caused so much alarm in her earlier. Pointing forward she said, "Observe and all shall be revealed."  
Fighting the urge to ask for a less cryptic answer Sakura focused her green eyes at the rink below hoping that whatever was about to happen wouldn't bring about her best friend's downfall. After all, she smiled inwardly, life is just starting to get really interesting.

"What?" Ryoga puzzled. His expression darkened and he snarled, "Speak clearly and make some sense for once you babbling buffoon!"  
The overly excited voice of the Announcer interjected screeching loudly, "And this is what we've all been waiting for! The infamous Couple Cleaver! Also known across all of Japan as the Goodbye Whirl!"  
Smiling widely on hearing this description Mikado boasted, "No couple we ever faced on the ice ever stay together after we're done with them. You too shall face this fate Hibiki! Know that soon Akane will be free of you!"  
Shaking his head in clear irritation Ryoga growled lowly, "I wish he would shut up already." Tilting his gaze to Akane he said, "Ready to incinerate these twits Akane?"  
"Y-yes," Akane answered in a stammering whisper. Pulling herself out of the self-induced catatonic state on hearing Ryoga's proclamation to Mikado. There would be time to talk to Ryoga about what he had said after the fight was over. Right now she had to concentrate on winning.  
The couple charged ahead as the Golden Pair approached them at hurried speeds. Holding hands Akane and Ryoga leapt into the air in perfect synchronization. Aiming their similar kicks at the Golden Pair in a movement of pure skill. It was then that Mikado grabbed hold of Azusa's waist and sent his partner hurdling through the air at Ryoga. Intercepting the lost boy Azusa sent him flying backwards as Akane went on without him. Akane managed a safe landing while her aimed kick missed Mikado. Ryoga wasn't so fortunate, the extra weight of Azusa clinging to him sent him sprawling on his back and into a semi-unconscious state. Wearily opening brown eyes he was met with the sight of the Azusa's ample cleavage hovering over him. Feeling himself becoming light headed Ryoga allowed the petite figure skater to pull him to his feet. Almost at the point of passing out again Ryoga snapped out of this state as the scream of Akane filled the air.  
"HEY!" Akane bellowed as she flew across the ice wearing a face of fury. "Get your hands off him!"  
Looking up into the nervous face of Ryoga the figure skater beamed. "You're wide open," called Azusa in sing song tones that sounded oddly reprimanding.  
Before a stunned Ryoga could react Azusa went sliding between his legs grabbing onto them and sending the lost boy falling face forward his arms extended. While this occurred the barreling figure of Akane grabbed onto Ryoga's proffered hands as Azusa lifted her legs up to Mikado who grasped them in easy expectancy. Exhibiting a strength most would think unknown to him Mikado lifted Azusa high into the air and the helpless forms of Ryoga and Akane soon followed. No sooner than he had accomplished this incredible feat the figure skater began spinning at an amazing speed in a clear circular motion. Soon all four competitors were nothing more than a blur in the eyes of the crowd.  
"The Goodbye Whirl!" Mikado's haughty voice echoed up to the harried couple. "None may escape it's wrath! Know this well Hibiki, your destruction is imminent!"

"This is what you forgot to warn them about Kodachi?!" Ukyo shouted incredulously as she watched the ever increasing speed of the spiral before them.  
Looking quite embarrassed Kodachi coughed as she replied weakly, "It slipped my mind Kuonji. I admit it to be more than a small error in my efforts to aid in their training."  
"Akane!" wailed Soun in desperation. He was crying profusely as he observed what he felt to be a doomed fate for his little girl. In one day he discovered his little girl had a romantic relationship with a boy, rather he let himself see their developing relationship finally, and now she was going to die. "Akane!" Soun redoubled his efforts to reach his daughter verbally. As if by hearing his voice she might be leant his strength in the upcoming battle. Collapsing in a fit of tears Soun mourned as he thought of how his late wife would react to their youngest being in such a situation.  
Averting their eyes from a scene they were well used to the group observed the events unfolding on the ice.

"The Goodbye Whirl!" shouted the Announcer in what he hoped to be ominous tones. "It's devastating effects are well known throughout the martial arts figure skating world! None who face it ever survive! Couple after couple is cleaved apart as it ruins their future together by ripping apart the very foundation by which all partnerships are made!"

"Listen to me Hibiki!" floated up the arrogant voice of Mikado. "Release Akane's hand and I'll stop spinning!"  
Gritting his teeth Ryoga snarled, "Burn in the fiery pits of hell Sanzenin! I'll never let go of Akane!" As he said this Ryoga tightened his hold on his partner's wrists.  
"Go on," taunted Mikado. "Let go. You know you want to. You can't possibly hold on much longer. The longer you hold on the worse it will be for you."  
"Ryochan!" called Akane in desperation. Light brown eyes met dark brown ones. "Let go! I'll be fine!"  
"Akane..." Ryoga said lowly. "I told you I won't allow harm to come to you. I'll never let you go!"

Observing the spinning figures before him the Announcer smiled smugly. This was the epic move of all the Golden Pair matches. The Goodbye Whirl always brought in a crowd and the pair never failed to employ it as their ultimate technique in battle. Pushing his horn rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose he chuckled.  
Grabbing the microphone the Announcer yelled into it, "And here is where the Goodbye Whirl gets its name! If one partner betrays the other then they will be spared but what then?! A terrible tragedy beyond all others in martial arts sporting events!"  
Heh, thought the Announcer to himself, that ought to annoy my sister if she's in the audience. Lets see her try to tell me rhythmic gymnastics is a more entertaining sport after this match is over.

Azusa released a low feeble moan as they continued to spin at a horrendous pace. "Little Azusa isn't feeling so good... let go of the girl already. If Azusa hurts this much must be worse for you."  
"Forget it!" growled Ryoga obstinately. "I'm not letting Akane go!"  
"Ryoga," pleaded Akane. "I'll be fine. Just let go of my hands! I don't want you hurt!" As she said this Akane was squirming to release herself from Ryoga's hold.  
Seeing this Ryoga's brown eyes widened in fear. "Akane no!" he screamed in loud protest. "Please stop it! I can't let you do this for me!"  
Still trying to free herself from Ryoga's grip Akane demanded, "Why not?! You don't think I can handle it? I'm a martial artist Ryochan! I can take it!"  
"But I can't!" confessed Ryoga. "Akane I'll never let you go! Not here not ever! I love you! If something was ever to happen to you I couldn't take it! My life would end!"  
Pausing in her struggles Akane whispered, "You love me?" Light brown eyes filled with tears. "Oh Ryochan..."  
"Ooooh," moaned Azusa, her face was now an sickly shade of green. "Little Azusa is going to barf..."  
Suddenly the petite figure skater released her hold on Ryoga. Sending both he and Akane flying through the air. Still tightly gripping Akane's wrists Ryoga tilted his gaze past her to see they were sailing towards the far wall to the rink at an incredible pace. Gathering all his strength Ryoga flipped his body over Akane's so that he would take the brunt of the impact against the wall. Protecting Akane from harm as he vowed he always would. In a momentous crash Ryoga slammed into the rink wall while Akane skidded with minimal pain on the ice below. Stuck to the wall looking much like a flattened fly once hit by a swatter Ryoga released a weary groan before falling on the ice next to Akane. As he did this large chunks of the wall fell with him. Lying flat on his back dark brown eyes searchingly gazed up into light brown ones.

"The Goodbye Whirl had failed!" shouted the Announcer in clear disbelief. "Challenger Hibiki never let go of his partner's hand!" After saying this the Announcer pulled away from the microphone and began sobbing. The ultimate technique of the Golden Pair had been beaten by an unknown challenger. What was martial arts figure skating coming to? If the pair lost this match his career was as good as gone. Just like his sister's.

"Ryochan!" shouted Sakura at the top of her lungs. A moment later the street fighter propelled herself into the air in a high leap and disappeared into the crowd. Headed for the rink sidelines to seek the fate of her best friend.  
"Sakura darling!" Kodachi cried as Sakura exited hurriedly. A moment later the gymnast was dashing after her leaving the rest of the group wide eyed and silent.  
Sighing Ukyo rose to her feet. Holding C-chan in her gentle grasp she said to Ranma, "We better go see if Ryoga's okay. And keep an eye on Sakura while we're at it."  
Nodding his silent agreement Ranma followed after his iinazuke to discover the condition of their friends on the ice rink below. Reluctantly Genma rose to his feet and drug the sobbing figure of Soun to pursue the exiting boarders.

"Akane," murmured Ryoga. Shakily he lifted his hand to touch her cheek and Akane held it firmly. "You're safe."  
Sniffling Akane replied, "Of course I'm safe! All thanks to you..." she said softly. Helping Ryoga into a sitting position Akane began shyly, "Ryochan... what you said back there? Did you mean it?"  
Turning an extreme shade of red Ryoga stammered, "I don't know what you mean Akane."  
"Oh..." Akane said sadly. She must have been mistaken. Ryoga didn't really mean what he said. It had just been a reaction in the heat of the moment. To stop her from struggling against him inside the whirl.  
Seeing this sudden change in Akane's attitude Ryoga bit his lip. Stop being such a coward! His mind shouted at him. Just tell her! "Akane..." began Ryoga slowly. He swallowed nervously as her doleful eyes met his own. "I-I meant it. I... I love you Akane."  
"Really?" asked Akane, in need of reassurance.  
"R-really," Ryoga stumbled with his words. His heart was hammering out of control and he already found this more difficult than any battle he'd been in.  
Light brown eyes filled with tears of joy and Akane released a happy cry before pulling Ryoga into a tight embrace. Frozen in surprise at first Ryoga slowly adjusted to having Akane in his hold and softly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Smiling softly as she tilted her head back Akane gazed deeply into Ryoga's eyes saying, "I love you too Ryoga."  
"Akane..." whispered Ryoga tenderly. Tracing the lines of her face gently he lost himself in the depths of her luminous gaze.  
"Impossible!" Mikado's arrogant voice interrupted their spell of happiness. Together the couple adjusted their stares to take in the forms of the Golden Pair. Mikado was standing with an irate expression on his face while behind him Azusa was barely keeping her balance looking quite dizzy. "Every bone in your body should be crushed. Nothing human could have withstood that blow!"  
"Heh," laughed Ryoga. Rising to his feet in a smooth movement Ryoga pulled Akane up with him. "Then you've never faced a Hibiki in battle because that was nothing more then a mere scratch. Besides," Ryoga looked at Akane and smiled. "Your Goodbye Whirl was a failure. I didn't let go of Akane and I never intend to."  
"No matter," replied Mikado easily. "This match isn't over until I have freed Akane from your grasp." Saying this Mikado moved into motion, preparing to attack Ryoga, when he felt his legs being pulled out from underneath him. Slamming face first into the ice Mikado turned on his side to see the glowering face of Azusa glaring at him. "What did you do that for you silly wench?" demanded Mikado.  
Ignoring this verbal order Azusa skated forward in a mesmerized state and focused her gaze on Ryoga. "Charlotte?" she questioned in hesitant tones.  
"What?" squeaked Ryoga.  
Matching her gaze Ryoga lowered his eyes and saw that his green turtleneck had been ripped in several places from the altercation with the rink wall. One of which was the portion which had served in covering up the pink collar labeled Charlotte that Azusa had locked on his form.  
Eyes wide with panic Ryoga hastily covered the collar and laughed his high pitched nervous laugh. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about!"  
Not about to be averted Azusa skated forward in quick determination. Prying Ryoga's hands away from his neck she stared hard at the pink collar she had placed there. Raising her gaze Azusa's light blue eyes glowed with obvious adoration.  
"You're Azusa's little Charlotte!" she cried happily.  
Laughing again Ryoga removed her hands from his person while shooting a desperate look to Akane. "Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "I'm a human being and this Charlotte of yours is a pig. See?" Ryoga reasoned. "There's no way I could be Charlotte."  
Puzzling over this a moment Azusa shook her head adamantly and said, "Oh no! Azusa knows you must be her little Charlotte. You're wearing her little collar. Azusa knows because she locked it with her little key." Saying this the figure skater pulled the key from her bust where she had apparently been hiding it.  
Immediately Akane snatched the key away from Azusa and pocketed it in her own skating costume. Azusa yelped in protest, "Give that back to Azusa! That's Azusa's little key to Charlotte's collar!"  
"His name is Ryoga not Charlotte!" shouted Akane irately. "And he isn't your pet, he's a human being!"  
Absorbing this information Azusa turned her gaze back to Ryoga who seemed to pleading silently for her to understand the situation. Suddenly blue eyes became alight with joy and Azusa leapt on Ryoga capturing him in a sensuous embrace.  
"Azusa knows! If Charlotte is really a human being then he can join Azusa's little fan club!" Tilting her head backwards Azusa gazed at Ryoga wearing an adorable expression. Fluttering her eyelashes she asked, "Don't you want to be one of Azusa's boyfriends Charlotte?" Saying this she ran her fingers softly down his face.  
Turning bright red Ryoga was about to offer Azusa a nervous, but heartfelt, rejection when Akane cut in shouting, "Get off him! Ryochan is my boyfriend!"  
In a strong gesture she ripped Azusa off Ryoga and the two girls began bickering loudly as Ryoga watched on in certain amazement. It was then that Mikado shakily rose to his feet. Slashing his arm through the air the figure skater pointed an accusing finger at Ryoga.  
"You derelict womanizer!" Mikado seethed. "Turning not only Akane against me but my partner as well! You'll pay for infesting their minds with your propaganda!"  
As he said this Mikado leapt into the air aiming a strong kick at Ryoga who watched him derisively.  
"Who're you calling a womanizer scum?!" asked Ryoga incredulously.  
Launching himself into the air Ryoga pulled off his black belt with a snap and straightened it forming a sword. In a strong swipe the belt wrapped around Mikado's leg. Yanking back the belt Ryoga hurled Mikado face first onto the ice. This move caused a momentous shock wave to ripple throughout the rink. Effectively making the ice shatter apart and leaving it broken in several dangerous slabs of ice floating on freezing water.  
Landing next to Mikado who was slowly reviving himself to consciousness Ryoga studied the rink warily. What had he done? If he got wet now his curse would be revealed to a rink full of strangers. Not to mention the danger involved in the ice being split apart like this. Glancing at Akane he saw that she was unaware or uncaring of the rink's instability and was still fighting Azusa with some determination.  
"Charlotte will be Azusa's! You don't deserve such a cute boy!" shouted Azusa contemptuously while she focused a high kick at Akane who dodged it quickly.  
"Oh no!" Akane scowled, quickly retrieving her mallet from thin air and raising it back in the air. "Ryochan is mine!"  
Mimicking this movement Azusa produced a mallet of her own and sent it crashing against Akane's. Breaking apart the two girls continued to battle with their oversized mallets as Ryoga watched on helplessly.

"The rink is now completely shattered with blocks of ice floating on freezing water!" shouted the Announcer in harried tones. Flipping through his notes he pushed up his wire rim glasses informing the crowd, "For those who don't know this is a specially made rink that was at one time a swimming pool. The impact of Hibiki's assault on emperor Sanzenin Mikado has destroyed the stability of the ice!"  
Releasing a deep breath the Announcer smiled widely. Seeing how the combatants would get out this one would be a miracle within itself. Feeling incredibly smug he knew his career was safe at last. This would a match long remembered in martial arts figure skating history.

Glaring up where the Announcer sat Ukyo muttered angrily, "Maybe you should've told them about the rink before this happened?"  
The group were gathered nervously around the rink sidelines watching as Akane continued to battle Azusa while Ryoga grasped anxiously to the slab of ice. The lost boy was concentrating on the fight between the two girls, not noticing that behind him Mikado was slowly lumbering to his feet a look of rage on his features.  
Widening green eyes Sakura shouted loudly, "Watch out Ryochan! Look behind you!"

Hearing the warning of his best friend Ryoga flipped around on his back and saw the enraged figure of Mikado hovering over him. Releasing a yelp of surprise Ryoga quickly rolled to one side avoiding Mikado's skate as the skater lowered it ominously by his head. Hoping to crush Ryoga with it. Before Mikado could strike again the yell of Sakura met Azusa and Akane's attention.  
Shifting her bright blue gaze Azusa saw her partner attacking Ryoga and released a high pitched gasp.  
"Mickey!" she chastised in harsh tones. "Don't you hurt Azusa's little Charlotte!"  
Moving into action Azusa jumped on the back of Akane's head using it to propel herself forward. Retrieving her mallet again Azusa bashed Mikado over the head with it and the pair began their own battle as Ryoga regained his balance. Moving over on his stomach dark brown eyes widened as Ryoga took in the figure of Akane who was wobbling precariously on the shifting ice. A moment later Azusa managed to connect with her mallet sending Mikado slamming into the far wall to the rink causing a powerful tremor. A tremor which shook all the free floating slabs of ice, including the one Akane was standing on.

"Unbelievable!" The Announcer wailed watching the scene before him. "Lovely Azusa has felled her partner and for the first time in their long and distinguished history the Golden Pair have forfeited a match! The blow from Azusa's mallet has shaken the entire rink causing Tendo Akane to lose her balance as Hibiki helplessly watches on!"

"AKANE!" screamed Ryoga, panicking as he watched the dark haired girl lose her balance.  
Moments later Akane crashed, falling on her back on the shifting slab of ice and went sliding helplessly into the icy waters below. A second later she resurfaced floundering in the freezing water before sinking once again.  
"She can't swim?" whispered Ryoga stunned.  
With resolve Ryoga pushed himself to his feet quickly. Having no other thoughts in his head than rescuing Akane, he dove into depths of the freezing water. Ignoring the change of the Jusenkyo curse as it effected Ryoga's system altering him from a human into a black piglet. It didn't concern Ryoga in the least, no matter what his form he would rescue Akane. She was his life and she was his love. Nothing would deter him from this path. So with steely eyes of conviction Ryoga piglet sliced through the water and towards Akane at impressive speeds. Pushing his tiny head under her stomach Ryoga piglet tipped back his black head and saw an opening in the ice slabs above their heads. Focusing all his strength Ryoga piglet propelled his tiny body forward, until both he and Akane broke the surface of the icy water.  
Exhausted from this trial Ryoga piglet was barely conscious as he felt strong arms take control of both his and Akane's bodies. A second later he was being lifted from the water with gentle hands. Tiredly Ryoga piglet saw he was being cradled by a worried Sakura. Turning his gaze away he saw backside of male Ukyo as he dashed away holding Akane in his arms. Satisfied that Akane was now safe Ryoga piglet allowed himself to slip off into state of deep unconsciousness.

Slowly brown eyes opened and Ryoga felt himself being drawn out of the land of slumber and back into the real world. Immediately the first thing to enter his mind and pass his lips was, "Akane... how is Akane?"  
"I'm fine," returned a gentle voice at his side.  
Shifting his gaze Ryoga saw that Akane was sitting to the left of the cot he lay in covered in a thick blanket and wearing a face of concern. Pushing himself up into a sitting position Ryoga studied her frame carefully. Akane seemed in perfect condition with the exception of the reddish tint her skin had taken on. Ryoga assumed that this was caused from the sauna or some other means to return heat to Akane's frozen form after falling the depths of the icy rink water.  
"Akane," murmured Ryoga. "I'm so relieved. If anything were to happen to you, if I had failed-"  
"But you didn't," Akane cut in softly, clutching his hand on her own. "You protected me Ryochan... just like you promised you'd always do."  
A loud coughing fit pierced the air and the couple turned their gazes to observe the uncomfortable form of Tendo Soun standing in front of their otherwise amused group of comrades.  
Narrowing his gaze Soun took in the couple cautiously then said gruffly, "Yes well... I thank you for rescuing my Akane, Ryoga. I won't forget that or your loyalty to her anytime soon." Pausing Soun seemed to battling himself inwardly before he continued slowly, "And I suppose if Akane is to be with any boy you're an ample choice."  
The room was silent for a long moment before Nabiki said wryly to a baffled Ryoga, "What I think Daddy is trying to say is he approves wholeheartedly of your dating Akane." Turning to her Father Nabiki smirked. "Isn't that what you meant Daddy?"  
"Err," Soun looked even more uncomfortable. Sighing loudly he reluctantly admitted, "In so many words, yes, I was saying that Nabiki."  
Again the room was silent then Akane rose quickly to her feet and dashed across the room to pull her Father into a strong hug murmuring of her love for him. Soun seemed pleased at this action and the pair began a quiet conversation as the others left them for Ryoga's side.  
"How're you doing buddy?" asked Ranma easily, he approached with C-chan riding on his shoulder.  
Still dazed at what just happened Ryoga blinked before replying, "I'm doing great now!"  
Snickering at this Ranma said, "Yeah I guess I'd feel the same way if I was you too. Ojisama Tendo is pretty overprotective at times and it looks like you just got what's close to his seal of approval."  
"You're the man Ryochan," remarked Sakura teasingly. Sitting down on the cot next to her best friend she informed him, "Do you know you two are the first couple to ever beat the Golden Pair? The Announcer was still wailing about it last time I checked."  
Ryoga was considering this thoughtfully when out of the corner of his eye he saw something flying towards him. Snatching the object quickly in his hand Ryoga stared at a small metal key then grinned, looking up at Ukyo.  
"I figured you might want to take that collar off now Charlotte," Ukyo wore a lopsided grin.  
"Kuonji..." Ryoga growled a playful warning before using the key to unlock the tight pink collar he'd been forced to wear thanks to Shiratori Azusa.  
Holding the collar in this hands Ryoga gave it one last disgusted look before tossing it into the garbage. Kodachi observed curiously that he tucked the key into his pocket.  
Tilting her raven head Kodachi queried, "Keeping the key are we Ryoga? For what purpose does this serve?"  
"Sometimes," Ryoga said casually. "It's wise to have reminders of the bad for us to better appreciate the good."  
"In that case you'll need a souvenir for tomorrow Ryoga," sighed Ukyo. "Because believe me, it's going to be a day for the record books." Ukyo paused forming a wry expression. "For Furinkan at least."  
Perplexed Ryoga questioned, "Why is that?"  
Simultaneously Ukyo, Ranma, and Nabiki met each others gazes and formed similar wary faces before Ukyo slowly began explaining their mutual agreed plan for erasing the current rumors surrounding Ranma. While the conflict with the Golden Pair was now over it seemed that yet another struggle faced the dojo boarders. Soon as one was defeated more always arose. And so the cycle continued... but as Sakura had said in so many words earlier, their lives were just getting interesting. It would be a shame to stop now.

Standing on the stage to the large school auditorium at Furinkan hazel eyes scanned the crowd of students with cool calculation. Nabiki had arranged the event with her usual efficiency and she felt assured that most, if not all, of the populous of their school was in attendance. Calling in the favors the Audio Visual club owed her Nabiki was satisfied with the several large screen televisions residing in the front of the stage to ensure all the students got a good look.  
Not to mention the video camera recording it all for posterity. Nabiki had discussed the arrangements to some lengths with Ukyo and the okonomiyaki chef hadn't protested in the slightest to Nabiki selling the tapes for a tidy profit when this was over and done with. Just thinking of the prospective earnings of that particular business venture made Nabiki smile. Shifting her gaze Nabiki looked towards the wings where Ukyo stood clad in a pair of black pants and tank- top wearing a wry expression. Seeing Nabiki's gaze Ukyo gave her the thumbs up signal and the middle Tendo sister nodded before crossing to the middle of the stage and tapping on the microphone.  
"Attention!" called Nabiki in calm cool tones. The buzzing of voices persisted and Nabiki rose her volume repeating, "Attention!" A hush fell over the students and Nabiki smiled in slight pleasure at this. "Thank you. Now, as you all know I've called you here on the request of one Kuonji Ukyo. She has something of some importance to reveal to you all so give her the proper form of respect and be silent during this presentation. After all," Nabiki formed a devilish smile. "From her daily fights with Kuno know what she can do to those who displease her."  
On this comment the auditorium was filled with an overwhelming silence as Ukyo sheepishly entered from the wings and crossed the stage. Ducking her head she hissed to Nabiki, "Why'd you say that Nabchan? You scared them half to death! That wasn't the point of this!"  
Shrugging Nabiki replied, "But it's part of the fun of it." Dismissing Ukyo's low mutterings at this Nabiki produced a bucket of cold water and a kettle of hot water then murmured, "The best of luck to you my friend."  
Sighing Ukyo watched Nabiki disappear off-stage before walking to the microphone. Staring at it then at the large crowd of her fellow students she coughed nervously.  
"I suppose you're all wondering why I asked Nabiki to arrange all of this," began Ukyo weakly. "Mainly it has to do with my iinazuke Saotome Ranma." Saying Ranma's name Ukyo drew strength from it and reminding herself of his presence in the auditorium. "I know you all are aware of the rumors about him since you're the ones spreading them and I wanted to tell you they're all wrong." At this a low buzz of voices spread through the crowd and Ukyo frowned then coughed loudly. Immediately the students silenced themselves again Ukyo resumed her speech. "I know what some of you saw, and what the others heard about, has caused you to think he might be..." Ukyo paused on saying the word then sighed. Don't back down now girl, she thought to herself. You're almost there. Gaining her resolve Ukyo finished saying, "Yaoi. This isn't true and I'm going to explain to all of you why Ranma allowed himself to be kissed by another man without beating the stuffing out of him."  
Pausing Ukyo bent to lift the bucket of cold water into her grip. "Several months ago I was traveling through China with my Sensei Genma who is Ranma's father. In the process of that journey we came upon the ancient cursed training ground of Jusenkyo. The legends say whoever falls into a spring takes on the form of whatever first drown there however many years ago. I had the unfortunate luck to fall into the spring of drowned boy. So now," Ukyo took a deep breath gaining all her determination. "Whenever I'm splashed with cold water I change into a boy. Hot water brings me back to my natural female state. Observe." Drawing away from the microphone Ukyo held the bucket up high so it was in plain sight. "This is a bucket of cold water." In a quick gesture Ukyo overturned it on her head and closed her eyes as she felt the change overcome her system. Altering her body until it grew in size, shifting and changing until she was a he and all that was feminine had gone leaving a clearly masculine form. Opening sandalwood eyes Ukyo took in the shocked faces of the Furinkan students.  
Grabbing the microphone in his steady grip Ukyo began gruffly, "I'm am the one who Kuno calls stupidly, 'the ponytailed boy'. I am also the one who last Friday kissed Ranma against his will while under the influence of what could only be called perverse training techniques. Those of you who were there will note that I wasn't acting normally that day. In fact, by all standards I could be considered technically having the mind of a..." Ukyo took a deep shuddering breath before stammering, "C-c-cat." Feeling a sense of relief flood his system at this Ukyo grinned before continuing, "Nabiki has attained several photographs of my earlier state that day and has a pamphlet which explains the training behind the Nekoken which caused this condition. If you wish to know more you can see her about purchasing them and a video of this demonstration when I'm through. Now," Ukyo cleared his throat before bending to set down the bucket and pick up the kettle. "This is a kettle full of hot water. Watch."  
In a repeat of his earlier movement Ukyo overturned the kettle on his head and the change hit his system as his form shrank and Ukyo returned to her normal feminine state. "As you can see," Ukyo smiled. "I am once again a girl. This is how my curse works and I hope all of you will be kind in dealing with it. And please remember," sandalwood eyes held definite warning. "If you feel any desire to activate it for mere amusement recall my training in the martial arts and the fact that the majority of my closest friends are also more than adept in the art as well." Several of the students looked sickly at this comment and Ukyo got the feeling she needn't worry about such action anytime soon. "I hope this has dismissed any and all rumors involving my iinazuke's sexuality. My Ranma honey is twice the man he ought to be, despite what all of you have done to him. Try not to indulge in uninformed gossip. The next time you do you might really hurt somebody because of it. That's all."  
Saying this Ukyo smoothly departed the stage leaving Nabiki to deal with the slowly developing chaos upon hearing her revelation. Crossing the stage quickly Nabiki grasped the microphone in her easy hold and wearing a shrewd smile said, "If you have any further questions involving the matters brought before you, they may be answered by purchasing the aforementioned pictures, pamphlets, and video tapes of these events. All will reveal Ukyo's condition in the clearest and most scientific means possible. And at reasonable prices!" Her smile widening Nabiki amended, somewhat reasonable prices. After all, she thought, our product is limited and obviously in demand.

"We made a killing," drawled Nabiki. She wore a satisfied smirk as she stared at the neatly arranged stacks of yen from that afternoon.  
School had just ended and the group were gathered in the sitting room indulging Nabiki, along with their own curiosity, by aiding her in counting the profits from Ukyo's auditorium confession. Sitting with the students were Nodoka and Soun as well as an unconscious Genma. He'd been made that way by Ukyo after she caught him attempting to steal some of the money. Kasumi had left for the afternoon to visit her college campuses and wouldn't be back until later.  
Resting her chin in the palm of her hand Akane said, "I wish I could've been there." She formed a sour face. "But instead I had to watch that idiot Kuno."  
"Sorry Akane," Ukyo was sheepish. Scratching the back of her head she explained, "But if we let Kuno into the auditorium he would've made a big fuss and made the entire event a disaster."  
"Sometimes I think poor Kuno baby will never understand," commented Nabiki dryly.  
"If he did then he wouldn't be Kuno, would he now?" Sakura replied with a smirk.  
"I think it was quite clever of Ukyo and Nabiki to use the situation for their own means. Instead of letting it remain a problem they changed it into a something of value," said Nodoka proudly.  
"Thanks Obasan Saotome," flushed Ukyo.  
From Ukyo's lap C-chan released an contented purr as the chef softly rubbed her belly. Smiling softly Ranma wrapped an arm around his iinazuke's shoulder as the group continued their wandering conversation the couple focused on their pet who responded happily to this attention.

Hidden in the shadows in perfect concealment was a girl with chestnut colored hair and glowing sapphire eyes. Narrowing them she took in the scene before her with certain disgust.  
"Cousin," she murmured in her native language. "I was sent here by Great Grandmother to see if you had succeeded in your mission in regaining your husbands. Yet I find you meekly playing the role of a pet to them. Such a position is unworthy of a person of your tribal rank." A dangerous glint in sapphire eyes she ran her fingertips across the handles of a pair of large double axes. "For your own sake and for the sake of our tribe I have been ordered to carry out your duties if you cannot. And from the looks of things it appears your burden will soon become my own. These outsiders need to be taught that they cannot shirk their responsibilities. Either they take you as their wife Cousin or their petty lives will end on the morrow."  
Sheathing her axes the girl crouched her powerful legs, springing from her hiding place to stand on a high telephone pole. Giving the Tendo dojo one last look she said lowly, "On my vow as tribal Enforcer I can do no less for you my Cousin and future leader. Someday you will thank me for doing this Shan-pu." Saying this the Amazon stealthily bounded away into the night while planning her attack.

To be continued...

All characters in this fanfiction are from Ranma 1/2. Except for Sakura who is from Street Fighter and Perfume who is borrowed from Wade Tritschler. This fanfiction was inspired by the works of Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and many other cool folks.

Send comments to: Dreiser3 .com

Next up: Amazons galore as the dojo gang get themselves into more hot water involving their pesky tribal laws.

"I figured if anyone knew where to get some Tang, it'd be you." -Homer Simpson talking to President Clinton on the phone.- 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Switching Heirs: An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Sixteen-

Yawning Ukyo rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she

walked down the hall and towards the furo. Padding next to her

at an easy pace was C-chan who, for some reason, refused to

leave her side since last night. Her pet had been acting strangely

for the past few days. It was almost like the cat was feeling

melancholy and contemplating something. Walking into the furo

Ukyo turned on the hot water and quickly discarded her

clothing. Putting her oak brown hair up in a high ponytail she

shifted her sandalwood gaze to her pet. C-chan was sitting in the

corner looking at her thoughtfully.

"What is it girl?" asked Ukyo softly. "You have

something on your mind?"

C-chan released a heavy puff of air, a silent sigh of sorts,

then rested her chin on her front paws. It was as if she was

trying to come to an internal decision. Baffled at this reaction

Ukyo shrugged then lowered herself into the now full bath.

Closing her eyes Ukyo allowed her mind to drift over the events

of the past few days. With her performance in the auditorium all

the rumors about Ranma had disappeared but she found herself

being met with twice the amount of stares then she had before.

Not that it bothered Ukyo, all her life she had been used

to others being unable to understand how she lived. That was the

way it had been ever since she was little. She was always the

one on the outside looking in but more and more lately it

seemed like Ukyo was part of something greater then herself.

She and the others had formed their own reality of sorts within

their chosen family structure. Something that was very hard to

disturb or invade. It feels wonderful to have others believe in

you.

Sandalwood eyes opened as Ukyo sensed something

approaching. Glancing to her right she saw that C-chan was

perched on the edge of the furo staring at the water pensively.

Chuckling at bit Ukyo pushed herself up from her former

relaxed position.

"What is it? Do you want to scrub my back girl?" asked

Ukyo playfully.

At this question C-chan lifted her gaze and gave Ukyo

what some could call a seductive smile before jumping into the

tub. Blinking at this sudden action Ukyo could only gape as the

the tub overflowed as from the depths of the water rose the

glistening figure of Shampoo.

Smiling sweetly at Ukyo, who had a frozen look of

disbelief on her features, Shampoo purred, "Nihao my Airen.

Shampoo scrub your back if you scrub hers."

"Shampoo!" cried Ukyo, backing up against the tub

anxiously. Gripping the sides of it she gaped at the Amazon who

continued to smile sweetly at her. "You're C-chan?! All this time

you were her?"

Tilting her head to one side Shampoo sunk easily into

the tub and wore a face of pure relaxation. This action served in

calming Ukyo's nerves and the okonomiyaki chef mimicked this

action while gazing curiously at her companion.

"When Shampoo leave Airens she go back home to

Joketsuzoku..." The purple haired Amazon took on a face of

sadness. "Elder, Hiibaachan, felt Shampoo brought dishonor on

her tribe." Shampoo paused with a look of frustration on her

features. Even though her time as C-chan in the dojo had helped

her Japanese she still wasn't adept in speaking the language.

Knowing this she slipped back into her native tongue saying,

"This left me with no recourse and I found myself agreeing to

prove my skill as a warrior by training with my Great

Grandmother at Jusenkyo." Shampoo said wryly,

"Unfortunately for me, I wasn't at my best and Great

Grandmother succeeded in an assault, effectively knocking me

into Maoniichuan, the spring of drowned cat." Saying this

Shampoo gave Ukyo a sad look as she recalled her Airen's fear

of the creatures.

Flinching at the word cat Ukyo replied slowly, "But

why send yourself in the mail in your cursed form? Why not just

come and talk to us as a human being? I don't understand why

you needed to disguise yourself all these weeks."

"Silly Airen," said Shampoo fondly. "I needed to

know more about you and my second Airen Ranma. You must

realize that I know very little about you two and you both know

almost nothing of me. I had to determine if my Airens were truly

right for me and if not what actions I was to take. By pretending

to be C-chan I was granted an honest view of both your

personalities. It enabled me to learn what kind of people you are

without causing you any fear." Shampoo chuckled softly,

"Well, hardly any fear." She amended, "I must say Ukyo, I

was quite pleased when you overcame your phobia for my sake.

It was valiant."

Blushing Ukyo turned beet red at this. "Thanks, I tried

my best," she replied nervously. "But what kind of people did

you decide we are Shan-pu?"

"Good ones," Shampoo smiled softly. "We are, to be

blunt, barely more than strangers and yet you both worried for

my welfare. Though you do not understand the laws of my tribe

you and Ranma have displayed a willingness to learn and

perhaps even obey them if need be. I find these very appealing

characteristics in would-be Airens. So," the Amazon paused

looking coyly at Ukyo. "I would very much like to arrange

things so we three might come to a mutual romantic

relationship." Moving smoothly through the water Shampoo

approached the other girl who was frozen once again. Stretching

her arms Shampoo wrapped nimble fingers around the nape of

Ukyo's neck. Leaning forward Shampoo murmured sensuously

in her ear and Ukyo shivered on feeling of Shampoo's warm

breath against her skin. "I find you very attractive my Airen,

no matter what your form." Pulling back Shampoo gazed

deeply into sandalwood ones. "And what about you? Do you

find me as attractive as that street fighter you once bedded?"

Mentioning Sakura scarlet eyes burned with clear

jealousy and Ukyo blinked in realization. All those times C-chan

had hissed at her former lover. The mysterious scratches Sakura

accused their pet of. Shampoo was jealous of the street fighter

for having been with Ukyo. Shampoo must have wondered why

Ukyo could have been with Sakura and not herself. The street

fighter proved Ukyo wasn't opposed to dating females so that

left Shampoo wondering why she wasn't an option. Just as

Sakura herself asked, under the guise of playful teasing, why

Ukyo would consider being with both Ranma and Shampoo

while Sakura herself was excluded from ever being thought of in

such an arrangement. It seemed the two girls shared a conjoined

sense of envy for the other's relationship with Ukyo.

"Shan-pu," whispered Ukyo tenderly. Lifting her hand

from the depths of the tub she ran it gently across the Amazon's

cheek who leaned into her touch. Watching this action Ukyo

smiled, recalling how C-chan would do the same thing. Now she

knew where her pet got it from. She noted from the beginning

that the purple haired Amazon was a person who craved

affection. Albeit physical or emotional. Inclining her head

forward Ukyo rested her forehead against Shampoo's while

saying, "I find you very attractive. Just as much as Sakura...

and maybe even more." Hearing this Shampoo broke into a

triumphant smile and Ukyo sighed. Pulling back she wagged a

finger at the Amazon. "Now don't you start being petty about

these things. I thought you were above such emotions."

"Above? Me?" Shampoo questioned playfully. "I

think not. Especially when it comes to the affections of my

Airen." Seeing the slight tense in Ukyo when she said this

Shampoo asked carefully, "It bothers you so much to be called

my Airen, Ukyo?"

"Not so much bothers, but it feels strange. Despite my

curse I still feel very much female and I don't think I'll ever get

used to being called someone's Airen," Ukyo said sheepishly.

"It's nothing against you Shan-pu."

"Mmm," Shampoo purred. "I should hope not..."

the Amazon trailed off, as scarlet eyes scanned the furo in

speculation. Her brow furrowed Shampoo wore a solemn look

on her beautiful features.

Blinking at this sudden change in mood Ukyo

questioned, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Before Shampoo could reply a low cracking sound met

their ears and a burst of rubble flew outward. Gaping they saw

that the far wall, where the window overlooking the lawn had

been, was now completely crushed. Moving on instinct Ukyo

covered Shampoo's frame with her own against this unknown

menace. As the smoke cleared away the svelte form of a girl

with chestnut colored hair, wearing a silken Chinese style outfit

was revealed. Overall the girl looked extremely similar to

Shampoo, giving the impression they were by some means

related.

"Per-fum!" exclaimed Shampoo, both shocked at her

fellow Amazon's arrival and at Ukyo protecting her.

Sapphire eyes carefully took in the pair. "Cousin."

Perfume said evenly, her voice one of resounding calm. "I have

been instructed to carry out your duties for you should you find

them impossible to take up." Retrieving a pair of glinting

double axes Perfume smiled dangerously. "Either this one

marries you or I'll be forced to do what I'm best at."

Rising to her full height, still effectively shielding

Shampoo from the other girl, Ukyo drawled, "Oh? And what

would that be? Breaking through walls? I don't like your tone of

voice lady! My business with Shan-pu is between us and no one

else."

"Heh," scoffed Perfume. "Hardly. Your disregard for

our laws have affected all in the tribe. Once I've finished with

you I'll take up our grievances with the pigtailed boy you seem

so fond of. Both of Shan-pu's Airens will brought back! Either

dead or alive."

"NO! Cousin, please!" cried Shampoo in certain

desperation. "They did not know the severity of their wrongs

against me! My Airens did not know better! Please don't do

this!"

Gazing at her kinswoman sapphire eyes softened and

Perfume said, "I am truly sorry Shan-pu but these are my

orders from the Elder. Great Grandmother herself is supervising

this mission. I cannot divert from my task. Understand and

accept this."

Paling, Shampoo questioned rapidly, "Great

Grandmother is here? These are her personal orders?"

"Yes," replied Perfume with a short nod. "I've been

sent to carry out her orders before she herself will intervene to

rule on the situation." Sapphire eyes burned into Ukyo and

Perfume scorned, "It would be in your best interest if you

simply surrendered now outsider. I don't think you understand

the consequences of your reluctance."

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Ukyo hissed angrily.

"You've been sent here to pressure the three of us into a

situation none of us want. Why can't you people just leave us all

alone to figure it out on our own? We don't need or want your

interference!" Slowly Ukyo stepped out of the tub and shining

from the water, she studied Perfume carefully with sandalwood

eyes. Cracking her knuckles Ukyo declared, "If fighting you is

the only way to ensure all of our freedom then that's what I'll do.

For mine, Ranchan, and Shan-pu's sake I don't have any other

option." After saying this she felt a short jerk at her hand and

looking down Ukyo was met by the pleading eyes of Shampoo.

"Airen," Shampoo appealed. "Don't do this. Per-fum

is the tribal Enforcer. She's just a good a fighter as me. In many

ways, perhaps even better."

"Shan-pu," Ukyo said gravely. "I have to do this. It

sounds like she isn't about to give up anytime soon and I'm not

going to let her bully us. The nature of our relationship should

be decided by us three and no others." Pulling away from

Shampoo's grasp Ukyo focused her attention on Perfume while

moving into a defensive stance. "I'm ready. Go ahead and

make your move."

The Amazon Enforcer formed an arrogant smirk as she

lifted her axes and in a flash of movement she dove at Ukyo

who nimbly evaded the attack. As she faced this assault the chef

came to a dark realization. In the heat of her verbal

confrontation with Perfume she hadn't stop to consider one very

important factor. Those axes.

Perfume was wielding, very efficiently she noted, a pair

of large double axes while Ukyo was lacking her usual barrage

of weapons, including her battle spatula and miniature throwing

spatulas. To Ukyo's dismay the chestnut haired Amazon had

become a whirling dervish of motion making herself a very

deadly enemy. Ukyo found herself barely able to dodge the

oncoming assaults despite using all her concentration. Resorting

to desperation and sudden tactics Ukyo tossed a bar of soap into

the fray, sliding it towards her opponent's feet, only to frown as

Perfume easily avoided this move, and became more angry at

such a sneaky move being used against her. Continuing in her

spinning onslaught of axes Perfume held nothing back and Ukyo

winced as several hairs were lost as she scarcely made away

with her head. Ducking as a storm of tiles flew at her, while

Perfume sliced through the wall instead of her intended target,

Ukyo quickly ran through her options.

Crouching down low Ukyo knew she had no other

choice than to use the last resort technique taught to her long

ago by the old man. Perfume wasn't about to let up and Ukyo

wasn't a match against the Amazon without her weapons. She

had to get some distance between them to think out her strategy.

So pushing back on her heels Ukyo disappeared in a puff of

smoke, vaulting out the gaping hole to the furo wall, while

shouting, "Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts final

attack! Ready... set... run away!"

Shampoo and Perfume both gaped at this hurried exit.

While the two Amazons pondered this odd maneuver the door to

the furo opened revealing the perplexed figures of Ranma and

Sakura. Not noticing the pair Perfume turned on her heel,

pursuing Ukyo with the utmost tenacity.

"What's going-" Ranma halted this question as he

locked eyes on a very naked Shampoo standing in the furo. "Sh-

Sh-Shampoo!" he stammered nervously, grabbing his nose as it

began bleeding. "What're you doing here?" Covering his eyes

Ranma turned away and felt around for one of the robes they

kept in the furo.

Scowling at the mess of rubble Sakura muttered

accusingly to Shampoo, "I suppose you did all this, huh?"

Ignoring Sakura the purple haired Amazon dashed up to

Ranma crying, "Ranma! This all done by Shampoo Cousin,

Perfume the Enforcer! She sent to bring back Airens, is after

Ukyo! We must help!"

"Ucchan?" breathed Ranma, still covering his eyes he

handed a robe to Shampoo who put it on quickly. "Ucchan is in

trouble?" Shampoo nodded emphatically and Ranma set his jaw

in determination. Reaching down he grasped Shampoo's hand in

his own. "Let's go," he said darkly before following Perfume's

suit and jumping out of the gaping hole in the furo.

"Nabiki!" cried Ukyo as her feet hit the soft grass.

Nabiki was sitting on the outside verandah reading a book next

to her sat Genma panda who similarly was reading a newspaper.

The middle Tendo sister had been waiting, with some anxiety, to

see the results of the breakfast Akane was attempting to make

for Ryoga's consumption. Dashing to her friend Ukyo hissed,

"You've gotta help me! Shampoo is C-chan and we were in the

furo but the wall broke open and a crazy chick with axes wants

to kill me! Axes Nabchan!"

Looking up from her book Nabiki blinked, "And what

exactly is your problem naked girl? Why don't you just defeat

this crazy woman?"

"I can't! She has-"

Ukyo was interrupted by the sudden appearance of

Perfume wielding her aforementioned axes. The Amazon gave a

short glance at Nabiki and Genma panda before turning her

attention to Ukyo. As this went on Genma panda appeared

disinterested in the confrontation going on in front of him and

continued reading the newspaper. Nabiki meanwhile barely had

time to take in Perfume's entrance before the pair had resumed

their earlier fight. Which consisted of Perfume attacking Ukyo

with all her skill while the okonomiyaki chef desperately tried to

evade her lethal attacks. Watching the scene before her Nabiki

made the connection between Perfume and the axe wielding

maniac Ukyo had mentioned earlier. Deciding her action Nabiki

rose smoothly to her feet and observed the fight with keen hazel

eyes.

With certain annoyance Nabiki observed as Perfume

decimated their yard as she pursued the fleeing Ukyo. A once

proud tree was now reduced to a pile of toothpicks as Perfume

buzzed through it as if it was nothing. Like an unstoppable force

the chestnut haired Amazon went after the okonomiyaki chef

who was obviously becoming drained from the conflict. Lying

in wait Nabiki saw her opening after Perfume hastily sliced

through a large portion of the dojo wall. In the crash of rubble a

small cloud of dust rose and in this instance Ukyo moved

forward with a sudden barrage of kicks. Surprised by this action

Perfume backed up hastily and while this occured Nabiki

hopped from the verandah to stand behind Perfume. Wearing a

slight smirk Nabiki tapped Perfume on the shoulder and the

other girl turned looking at Nabiki with certain shock. It was

then that in a flash of movement Nabiki shot her hands

outwards, striking several pressure points at the top of Perfume's

chest, and seconds later the Amazon collapsed to the ground like

a rag doll.

Smiling in satisfaction Nabiki brushed off her hands then

strolled inside the sitting room. Walking back she tossed a gi of

Genma's at Ukyo then returned to her former spot on the

verandah. Opening her book Nabiki returned to her reading

while saying with a lilt in her voice, "Your total bill for my

services comes to twenty thousand yen."

Gawking at the unconscious Amazon, Ukyo didn't avert

her gaze as the figures of Ranma, Shampoo, and Sakura

descended from their destroyed furo to stand next to her. In a

repeat of his reaction with Shampoo on seeing his iinazuke

naked Ranma broke into another nose bleed. This left the job of

putting the gi on a dazed Ukyo to Sakura.

On seeing her Cousin's condition Shampoo rushed to

Perfume, checking her health. Content that her fellow Amazon

was in no serious danger Shampoo immediately ran to Ukyo

embracing her saying, "Airen Ukyo defeat Perfume-Cousin!

Shampoo so happy!"

Ukyo made no move to reply and continued to stare at

Perfume allowing Shampoo to glomp onto her with little to no

resistance. It was then that Akane stormed from the kitchen

followed by a sobbing Soun and an weary Nodoka.

"What are you all doing?!" demanded Akane, waving a

frying pan over her head. "I'm in the kitchen trying to surprise

Ryochan with a gourmet French breakfast before he wakes up

when boom! I hear an explosion and the hot water..." Trailing

off Akane blinked as she saw the figures of Shampoo and the

unconscious Perfume. "Huh?" she asked nonplused. "Where'd

they come from?"

Still reading the newspaper Genma panda held up a sign

which read, They came from the furo. Just like everyone else

has in the past five minutes.

"Ukyo!" Soun sobbed, flying forward. Pushing Shampoo

off the heir to his school of martial arts he clutched at her waist.

"Thank the Kami you caused that explosion when you did! You

saved my little girl from killing her one and only chance at

happiness!"

Disengaging herself from Soun's hold on her Ukyo

rushed over to Nabiki and spoke her first words since the middle

Tendo sister had aided her. "Nabchan!" she cried while clasping

the other girl's shoulders. "We've gotta hide you! If she's chasing

me like this who knows what she'll do to you when she wakes

up?!" Tearing up a bit Ukyo wailed, "I didn't mean for this to

happen to you Nabchan! I only wanted you to distract her!"

Setting down her book Nabiki stared at Ukyo as if she

was an escaped mental patient. "What are you talking about

Ucchan? And why, pray tell, should I hide?"

"Oh no," said Ranma stepping forward, having finally

recovered from his nosebleed. Pulling Ukyo off of Nabiki he

asked, "Ucchan... it was Nabiki who defeated her? Not you?"

Nodding weakly as response Ukyo looked completely

miserable. Ranma turned his attention to Nabiki saying, "She's

right, we better hide you Nabchan."

"Why is that?" questioned Nabiki, still unaware of the

situation she placed herself in.

Seeing this Shampoo stepped forward and informed as

delicately as able, "Sneaky girl defeat Perfume like Airens

defeat Shampoo. Cousin is Amazon as is Shampoo. Same tribe,

same laws. Understand now?"

As the true implications of the situation came upon her

Nabiki paled visibly and she lowered her head appearing to be in

deep thought. The group observed this action when the quiet

moan of an awakening Perfume met their ears. Turning as a

whole they all watched nervously as the Amazon Enforcer

shakily rose to her feet. Sapphire eyes took in the increased

number of dojo boarders cautiously. Searching through the

crowd she zeroed on in the figure of Nabiki who met her gaze

with nervous hazel eyes. Perfume approached in a smooth easy

gait, pushing past the surrounding people she studied Nabiki to

the smallest detail with her burning sapphire gaze. Never having

been stared before at Nabiki began to feel increasingly

uncomfortable underneath this intent study and averted her gaze

from Perfume's.

It was then that Perfume dropped to her knees softly in

front of the middle Tendo sister and pulled Nabiki's hands into

her grip. Gently Perfume kissed her palms before lifting her

eyes. Sapphire eyes glowed with an intoxicating mix of passion

and adoration as Perfume murmured, "Wo ai ni."

Nabiki remained silent, as if in a trance, while Perfume

released her hold on her hands and lightly traced her way up the

sides of her body. Tenderly cupping Nabiki's face in her hands

Perfume offered her a small smile before leaning forward and

meeting Nabiki's lips with her own.

The kiss lasted only a moment, but for a stunned Nabiki

it seemed a lifetime. As Perfume broke the kiss, she wore the

same small smile of pleasure as she rose to her feet. Dazed,

Nabiki lifted her gaze to stare at the Amazon who said lovingly,

"Woda Airen."

Backing away Perfume retrieved her axes and leapt

easily on the high wall surrounding the dojo. Sapphire eyes

returned to their clinical state as Perfume stared at her Cousin.

"We settle all when Great Grandmother decide Shampoo. She

rule on what must be done. I leave Airens alone till then. Is

solemn vow." Shifting her gaze to Nabiki sapphire eyes

softened. "I return soon to you Airen, then we too settle this."

In an instant Perfume was gone leaving behind only a

small cloud of dust from her departure. The group was silent for

several moments when the tired figure of Ryoga entered the

sitting room and took in the boarders curiously.

"Hey," Ryoga greeted, scratching the back of his head.

"What're you all doing up so early?"

Simultaneously shifting their stares to the lost boy the

group broke out into explanations and separate conversations

while Ryoga silently regretted having asked that question. While

this went on Nabiki rose from her sitting position and crossed

the yard to stare thoughtfully into the air where Perfume had

been only seconds ago. Touching her lips Nabiki allowed herself

to wonder.

"What're we going to do?" Ranma asked his iinazuke.

The couple were in homeroom which was, as usual, a

mass of chaos consisting of the students gossiping, sleeping, and

eating lunch. No matter what teacher the school brought in it

none could control this bunch and they'd just given up even

attempting to. This left Ukyo and Ranma time to discuss their

current problems involving Chinese Amazons.

Sighing Ukyo replied, "I really don't know Ranchan. I

just can't get over the fact that Shampoo was C-chan all this

time." Shaking her head Ukyo muttered, "I feel so stupid! I

should've known! I have a Jusenkyo curse, don't I? Shouldn't I

be able to spot these things?"

"I know how you feel," Ranma returned sadly. Leaning

forward he crossed his arms on her desk and rested his head on

them. "I can understand why she did it, y'know? But it's so much

a betrayal of trust. All the things I said to C-chan, thinking she

was just a cat..." he trailed off morosely.

"But you can't feel really angry at her because you

understand why she did it all too well," finished Ukyo with a

soft smile. "And you feel partially responsible for it since we

never gave her a chance to get to know us in her normal form.

Then there is the guilt from knowing that Shampoo having been

to Jusenkyo also has to do with us."

Raising cobalt eyes Ranma returned the smile and

murmured, "You read my mind Ucchan."

"That's what iinazuke's are for," Ukyo teased.

"Hmm," murmured Ranma lowly. Crinkling his blue

eyes he lifted his head and softly kissed Ukyo saying, "I thought

they were for kissing."

"That too," smiled Ukyo, pulling away. Taking Ranma's

hand in her own she continued, "I think we have no other choice

than to wait for this Great Grandmother of theirs to show up.

Once she's here we might have a chance of working everything

out civilly... but I doubt it."

Nodding his head Ranma suddenly took on a

mischievous face as he asked, "How do you think Nabiki is

taking all of this now that she's not in shock anymore?"

Ukyo chuckled, "Last time I saw Nabchan she was

headed for the library. She was planning to scourge the law

books and find a legal loophole coinciding Japanese law with

what she knows about Amazon tribal law to get her out of her

engagement to Perfume."

Laughing with his iinazuke Ranma commented, "I guess

Nabchan hasn't figured out what we have in dealing with

Amazons and their laws."

"Oh?" Ukyo quirked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Wearing a lopsided smile Ranma joked, "Once you've

gotten the kiss, all logic is gone, and love is a hit or miss."

Groaning Ukyo softly hit Ranma on the shoulder who

faked being in pain. Though the couple teased each other

involving the current situation with the Amazons both shared a

sense of helplessness. They could only sit in wait for this Great

Grandmother to make a decision. It seemed, no matter how

much the couple disliked it, they appeared to have no input in

these upcoming events.

"Hello Cousin," Perfume greeted calmly.

The Amazon Enforcer was perched on the high roof to a

building across the street from Furinkan high school. She had

grown used to keeping an eye on the dojo boarders the past few

days. As the most adept tracker of her tribe she enjoyed keeping

pace with the hectic lives that surrounded Shampoo's Airens. It

was interesting to watch and a challenge to pursue them while

remaining hidden. So, while doing this habitual task Perfume

sensed a familiar soft approach and knew it to be none other

than Shampoo.

Settling down next to her kinswoman Shampoo smiled

slightly. "You could always sense my approach Per-fum.

Nothing aggravated me more when we were in training as

children."

"Mmm," agreed Perfume with a small chuckle. "In

the beginning it only served to make you dislike me more.

Funny, isn't it, how we grew to be so close?"

"Isolation brings people together," Shampoo sighed.

"It was us three. You, I, and Lo-xin."

On hearing the third name Perfume's beautiful face

darkened and she said, "Yes, we made quite the group. The

treasure of the tribal Elders, the shamed one turned fierce

warrior, and the hapless outcast." Sapphire eyes held definite

sorrow as they turned to scarlet ones. "I should have never

allowed her to become involved in my business Shan-pu. She

would still be alive if not for me."

"Don't say such things Per-fum," said Shampoo

strongly. "It wasn't your fault what happened. You must let go

of the past if you're ever to find true happiness." Forming a

bright smile Shampoo encouraged, "What about your new

Airen, eh? That is something to be happy about."

Sighing Perfume replied, "I'm not so sure about that

Shan-pu. I know nothing of this girl, other than the speed of her

hands." Tipping her head to one side Perfume looked sheepish.

"You should have seen it Cousin! I was barely able to take in

her form standing behind me when I felt myself lose

consciousness. Her hands, the speed of them, it was something

of awe. Part of me thinks she might know of the

Amaguriken..." Shaking her head Perfume finished explaining,

"I don't know why but something about her sings to me. I find

her a creature of some intrigue."

"Sneaky girl? Mastering the Amaguriken?" Shampoo

giggled at the idea. "No. I can safely say she has not learned

any of our secret techniques. In fact," she pondered. "I was

under the impression she had no training in the art. I guess I was

mistaken."

"You called her sneaky?" questioned Perfume sharply.

Tell me, Cousin. What do you know of my Airen? What sort of

person is she?"

Shampoo mulled over this a moment. "Her name is

Tendo Nabiki. She is the second daughter in their family and is

very intelligent with a crafty personality. From what I gather she

has helped my first Airen Ukyo out of many difficult situations

since her arrival at their dojo." Pausing Shampoo continued to

ponder the middle Tendo sister. "I had the oddest feeling of

observing a spider capturing flies in a web while watching her in

my cat form. Nabiki is very calculating and shrewd." Smirking

Shampoo said, "No doubt she is using her intellect to find a

way out of her duty to you. That is definitely in her nature.

Other than what I've gathered from my observations as a cat I

know little about her. She is an immensely private person who is

extremely controlled about expressing her true feelings. In

fact," Shampoo added conspiratorially. "The most emotion

I've ever seen her display was this morning when you kissed her.

You certainly knocked her for a loop. I don't think she was

expecting it all."

"Was it disgust you saw?" Perfume asked her more

emotion adept Cousin.

"No, not disgust," replied Shampoo. "I don't think

she minds the attention of another woman. Rather," added

Shampoo. "Of all in her family I think the sex of her mate

matters the least. She seems to value intelligence and skill in her

companions the most. No," reflected Shampoo. "What I saw

in her was surprise. I don't think she's ever been the object of

another's affection."

"Why?" puzzled Perfume. "She isn't ugly. On the

contrary I find her very beautiful..." The Amazon Enforcer

trailed off almost dreamily as she thought of cool hazel eyes.

Studying her companion with observant scarlet eyes

Shampoo purred, "You're smitten!"

Flushing Perfume retorted, "Be quiet! It isn't like you're

one to talk, I've seen how you look at both your Airens.

Especially the sex-changing one." Narrowing sapphire eyes

Perfume demanded, "What is it about that one that makes you

do such things as pretending to be a mere pet? The Shan-pu I

knew would never lower herself in such a manner. What is that

outsider's hold on you?"

Sighing Shampoo drew her knees to her chest, hugging

them against her. "I honestly don't know Cousin. Ever since

Ukyo entered my life things have never been the same. At first I

hated her for what she did to me in my standing in the tribe but

then..." Shampoo smiled in soft pleasure as she recalled. "As

I followed her I found myself seeing things I never dreamt of

seeing. I was exploring the outside world, something that had

long been forbidden to me, and I was enjoying myself! Soon I

no longer wanted to catch up to her in order to kill her. Rather, I

wanted to make her mine. To thank her for opening up the world

for me. I never intended to kill her in the first place. Perhaps to

scare her and exact some minor form of revenge. But to kill the

one who brought such light into my life?" Shampoo shook her

head. "That is something I could never do. Because Ukyo

ultimately allowed me to grow beyond my forced role in our

tribe. She gave me the greatest gift of all... freedom."

"And it does not bother you that the Airen who changed

your mind turned out, in truth, to be a woman?" asked Perfume

curiously. "As I recall you were quite taken with the physical

charms of her male half when we first saw Ukyo enter the

village during your short rest period."

"In truth?" Shampoo asked coyly. Leaning in she

whispered to her companion, "I find myself drawn to her no

matter what her form. Both are beautiful. Besides," purred

Shampoo. "This way I get the best of both worlds. And my

second Airen Ranma is nothing to sniff at. He is a perfect

example of masculinity." Thinking of the dark Japanese boy

Shampoo shivered. "Perfect indeed..."

Rolling her eyes Perfume groaned, "And you call me

smitten? You have it bad Cousin. No wonder you were so

desperate to convince me not to battle your Airens. You already

find yourself bonded to them."

"Yes," admitted Shampoo. "I first gave Ukyo the

kiss of life hoping to ease my loneliness. Then following this

line of thought I did the same with Ranma. Now I find myself

wanting more than to ease my loneliness. I find myself wanting

their love, their affection. I want..." Shampoo trailed off a sad

look in her eyes. "I want them to look at me the way they look

at each other."

"Maybe in time they will," Perfume heartened.

"Only if Great Grandmother doesn't force the issue of

our marriage. Tell me," Shampoo said a bit nervously. "What

did she say about my indecision regarding my Airens and your

engagement to Nabiki?"

At this question Perfume revealed, "I don't know. When

I returned to our designated rendezvous she was not there. Right

now we can only wait for her to make an appearance. No doubt

she already knows what has conspired," said Perfume glumly.

"True," Shampoo agreed. "I would wish things

differently if able but since I truly know my Airens I cannot.

The past few weeks have granted me the chance to truly become

close to them. To learn how they think and feel about love, life,

and everything you should know about your mates. What I

learned was that my Airens despise being coerced into things.

They, and everyone close to them, share a common sense of

independence." Despondently Shampoo murmured, "It's not

that I don't agree with Great Grandmother's sentiments but if I'm

to win over my Airens it cannot be done the traditional way. I

must prove my love to them and earn their love for me if we are

to forge a true natural bond of affection. One that grows over

time. These things cannot be rushed." Frowning Shampoo said,

"I refuse to live in the past. These are not the old days and

things must be done differently. Both my Airens share a need

for freedom. They are noble and would fight for not only their

own freedom but my own. In the end all they really want is for

all of us to be happy."

Perfume raised a speculative chestnut eyebrow at this

statement. "Optimists are they?"

"Ranma, yes. Ukyo? No." Shampoo chuckled. "She

is fairly similar to myself in her realistic line of thought but

ultimately she wants peace. A place to belong. I can relate to

that wish better than anyone. But enough of that!" Scarlet eyes

gleamed as Shampoo questioned, "Tell me Cousin, I'm dying

to know. Why did you give Nabiki the kiss of life?"

"I don't know..." said Perfume helplessly. "The

easiest explanation would be that when I woke up and looked

into her eyes I lost myself. I knew I could have dismissed her

attack on me as an accident but I didn't want to. I found myself

wanting her and giving the kiss of life has always been our

traditional way of announcing this." Embarrassed Perfume

admitted, "I find myself drawn to her. Maybe I was thinking,

without knowing it, as you did. That it's time for a new start. A

new life with a new lover..." Perfume trailed off as she thought

of her last, and only, lover.

"Perhaps it's time for us to finally break out of the

molds that have been made for us in the tribe," suggested

Shampoo. "In this new land we have the chance to do just that.

To be whoever and whatever we choose to be."

Blinking Perfume questioned, "What of Great

Grandmother? She'll be none too pleased with these events."

Shampoo formed a worried expression before shaking

her head and beaming confidently, "If anyone can stand up to

Great Grandmother my Airens can. And from what I know of

yours I can say she doesn't take to being bullied very well."

Smiling widely Shampoo continued, "The only thing we have

to worry ourselves about is winning over their hearts. Something

that," she said warily. "Will be a challenge within itself."

Sitting quietly together the Amazons pondered the

quarry that was their chosen mates and far away a small decisive

figure observed them while silently scheming.

Rubbing her eyes Nabiki stretched her aching back

muscles. Pushing back the rigid chair she sat in she rose to her

feet and gathered the large pile of papers she'd accumulated. It

was a good thing for her that she was on such easy terms with

her teachers. Most of them had agreed to let her work private

study during their classes. After all, they had nothing to

complain about when it came to her grades. Nabiki was one of,

if not the, best student at Furinkan. Knowing this Nabiki had

used her influence to gain the chance to use the library to it's

fullest extent. They had an ample collection of law books and

Nabiki was sure one of them had to hold the key to aiding her

escape from Amazonian engagement.

When she had finally realized the ramifications of her

attack on Perfume she was in shock. Total numbness of the

mind took affect. The event was simply too much for Nabiki to

handle and she lost hold of reality. On receiving Perfume's kiss

she felt that hold return and a sense of wonder at it. That wonder

had long since passed and Nabiki was left with the horrible

feeling of being trapped.

This must be how Ukyo and Ranma felt when Shampoo

first arrived, mused Nabiki as she walked down the hall towards

her locker. Pulling out her school bag Nabiki neatly arranged her

papers inside it while continuing to ponder her Amazon suitor.

It wasn't that she found Perfume unattractive or even that

Nabiki was averse to being with a girl. On the contrary she

found Perfume very beautiful and admitted to having more than

one fantasy involving other girls. It was just the fact that she was

being forced into a situation. If there was one thing Nabiki

couldn't stand it was being cornered. In her opinion the best

thing about life was it's choices. Nabiki delighted in the various

choices put before you in life and she loved pondering them. But

involving Perfume and the Amazons it seemed she had none.

Either she would marry Perfume and join them or she would die.

Not exactly a resounding theme of free thought and mass

options.

The real problem was, the more Nabiki thought of this,

the more angry she became. And the more angry she became the

more opposed she was at the idea of even being with Perfume.

This left Nabiki in the current frenzied state she was in now.

Which resulted in her searching hundreds of law books in hopes

of finding a loophole for her as well as Ukyo and Ranma in

regards to Amazon tribal law. After perusing the books for hours

Nabiki felt she had come up with an impressive line of facts and

coinciding laws that would stand up to their so-called 'wives'.

Clenching her teeth Nabiki was inwardly fuming when a

soft touch to her shoulder jolted her back into reality. Hazel eyes

diverted and Nabiki looked at the concerned figures of Ukyo

and Ranma.

"That bad, huh?" Ukyo asked.

Nabiki answered, "How it is that I got pulled into your

world of continuously chaotic events as a featured player? I only

had plans to be a supporting cast character." Giving Ranma wry

look she continued, "I can understand his involvement. He's

your iinazuke. I'm just plain old Tendo Nabiki." Turning her

attention back to her locker Nabiki sifted through it.

Confused at this statement Ranma said, "I don't

understand Nabiki."

Closing her locker Nabiki replied in frustration, "What I

mean to say is I don't like the idea of being trapped like this."

Facing her companions she said in steely tones, "And believe

you me, I'm going to find a way out of this for all three of us."

Nabiki mused, "What really has me puzzled is why would she

chose me? It's not like I come off as an exceptional fighter or

anything particularly special. Other than my Mother's school of

pressure point attacks I know next to nothing about the art. Can't

Perfume tell that?"

"Nabchan!" exasperated Ukyo. Clasping her friend's

arms Ukyo shook her friend slightly. "You run Furinkan like it's

a fortune five hundred company! Of course you're special

goofball!" Smiling lopsidedly Ukyo wrapped an arm around her

shoulder. "And as for why Perfume would choose you," pausing

Ukyo formed a lewd expression while poking Nabiki in the side.

"She must appreciate your more obvious assets."

Picking up on his iinazuke's teasing attitude Ranma

chimed in, "And don't forget what Sakura said about these

Amazons being desperate for Airens." Pausing Ranma feigned a

look of deep thought, "What did she say again? Oh yeah... I

remember. They'll marry anything with a pulse, passing good

looks, and enough ability in the art to beat them up once."

Ranma beamed widely at Nabiki. "So there's your answer

Nabchan. Perfume must be hard up."

Still in Ukyo's hold Nabiki walked past Ranma and lifted

her school bag. Effectively hitting him upside the head lightly

while drawling, "And what do you think that says about you

genius? Last time I checked Shampoo was claiming you as her

second Airen."

Wincing at this playful attack Ranma chuckled to

himself at Nabiki's comment before running to catch up with the

rest of his companions waiting outside.

"So did all that time in the library do you any good

Nabiki?" asked Sakura curiously.

The group of friends were heading on their usual route

back to the dojo discussing the current woes caused by the harsh

enforcement of Amazon tribal law in their lives.

"It had better," Nabiki said grimly. "I spent the better

part of my school day with my nose buried in law books."

"I still don't understand the whole situation," said Ryoga

quietly. "You hit a couple of pressure points on Perfume's chest

to knock her out. That doesn't sound like any sort of official

challenge to me."

"Exactly!" added Akane. "Ryochan, is right. Both Nabiki

and Ranma didn't offer any challenge to Perfume and Shampoo

when they defeated them. It was an accident in their cases so

why should they have to follow their laws? It wasn't a real

defeat like Ukyo's defeat of Shampoo back in their village."

After saying this Akane looked at Ukyo apologetically. "Sorry

Ucchan, but you're the only one to really offer an official

challenge that would stand under what we know of their laws."

Waving the apology off Ukyo replied easily, "It's all

right Akane. We both know you're right. I don't understand the

workings of their laws any better than any of you."

"It doesn't matter if you did," snorted Sakura. "This is

why Ryochan and I avoided all the provinces Amazons are in

when we traveled around China. It seems to me that they

basically change principles of their laws when it suits them.

Meaning they can take any little accident and rule it as an

official defeat under their laws in order to snag an Airen if that's

what they want." Green eyes gazed Nabiki and Ranma as she

said dryly, "You lucky folks have apparently caught their eye as

good warrior stock. You're trapped when it comes to their legal

standpoint. There's no way they're going to let you out of what

they deem your moral 'duty' to them as their conquerors. Face

it," Sakura sighed. "To them all three of you are as good as

married."

Fuming Nabiki growled, "I refuse to accept that! I'm

going to find a way out of this! Mark my words!"

After announcing this Nabiki stormed ahead of the group

towards the dojo at a very fast pace. Watching this angry

departure the group remained silent as together they wondered

what Nabiki was planning.

Staring at the building before her Shampoo said

incredulously in broken Japanese, "You serious Hiibaachan? We

stay Japan, run restaurant?"

At this question and the bad pronunciation of it Cologne

sighed. "Yes Shampoo. That is precisely what we're doing. It

hasn't escaped my attention that your Airens are less than

willing participants in your relationships. Staying in Japan is the

only choice we have if we are going to convince them

otherwise. It's for certain that they will be averse to returning to

Joketsuzoku with us."

Poking her head out of the front door to the newly

renovated restaurant she'd been inspecting Perfume commented,

"You sound like you have plan Elder."

"Precisely that Perfume," Cologne acknowledged the

tribal Enforcer with a nod. "Before this day is over all three of

your Airens will be regretting their harsh treatments towards you

while considering their engagements in a more respectful light.

But now," she offered a small scheming smile. "Why don't the

both of you bring your Airens a sample of our delicious ramen

and tell them of our plans?"

Now taking the long route to the dojo Nabiki muttered to

herself, "I can't believe this is happening to me. I help save

Ucchan's life and now I'm engaged to some Amazon who's

decided I'm the pick of the litter." Narrowing hazel eyes she

contemplated, "But what if she found out I wasn't?" Smiling

slightly Nabiki continued excitedly, "Admittedly I'm not the best

fighter in Nerima. I barely qualify. All I have to do is prove this

to Perfume. Once I show her I'm not 'worthy' to be her Airen I'll

be off the hook..." Nabiki trailed off with a smug look on her

sharp features. Pausing this look altered as she said in concerned

tones, "But what about Ranma and Ucchan? How can I help

them? Ranma might be able to use my same reason but

Ucchan?" Nabiki grimaced. "She's the best fighter in Nerima by

far. There's no way she could claim to be unworthy of their

attention. She practically screams great martial artist."

Snickering a bit Nabiki said, "No doubt they'd consider

Shampoo and Ukyo's offspring to be a product of superior

genetics. It's the theory of evolution applied to their warped

marriage customs."

Halting in the middle of the street Nabiki glanced around

her surroundings with suspicious hazel eyes. The main benefit

of the training for her Mother's school of martial artists were the

subtleties. Nabiki noticed things that nearly everyone else

looked over. And right now she was noticing that someone was

observing her from a distance.

Suddenly a small figure swiftly flew at her and began

jabbing at her with an gnarled staff which Nabiki managed to

dodge barely while moving backwards. Stunned at first by this

turn of events Nabiki's confusion eventually gave way to another

emotion. Anger. She didn't know what this was about but she

would put a substantial bet that it involved Perfume and the

Amazons. This feeling rise in her system Nabiki ducked lowly

to the ground then flung her school bag at the blurred figure

attacking her. Smirking at hearing the impact Nabiki rose to her

feet and leapt on the high wall so she was standing over her

assailant. When the dust from the assault cleared Nabiki was

shocked at what she saw. It was a small creature riding on a high

gnarled staff. All in all, it's shriveled appearance reminded

Nabiki of the evil crones from the story books her Mother read

to her as a child.

"So," the crone said. "You do possess a measure of skill.

I'm glad to see Perfume didn't chose an Airen of lacking

potential. Yes," the crone smiled. Her mummified visage almost

cracking under the strain. "I think you'll be a fine addition to our

tribe Daughter-in-law."

Her mind reeling Nabiki none-the-less made the

connection between the attacking crone and the Amazons earlier

references. "I assume you're Shampoo and Perfume's Great

Grandmother," she stated.

"I am Cologne," the crone announced. "But do feel free

to call me Grandmother, Daughter-in-law."

"Right," sneered Nabiki. "What can I do for you? I'm

sure you're not here for your health."

Shaking her head Cologne replied, "It has come to my

attention that you, more than your two companions, seem to

protest your engagement the strongest. I want to alter this

attitude lest it cause Perfume any pain and also to convince you

to concede your duty to her in accordance to our laws."

"You've got to be kidding!" Nabiki exasperated. Leaping

down from the high wall she retrieved her school bag and said,

"I just met Perfume today and already she has completely

screwed up my life. First she tries to kill my friend by chopping

her up with a pair of axes, then when I save Ucchan she claims

that I defeated her in battle and now I'm engaged to her! Then

she sends you after me?!" Narrowing hazel eyes Nabiki hissed,

"You seriously think I give a damn about Perfume's feelings?

She hasn't given mine any thought so I'm only returning the

favor."

"I sense some bitterness," Cologne noted curiously.

"Very well. If this is how you feel about the situation I'll simply

have to use other methods to incite you into admitting your

responsibility. Pity," the Elder said dryly. "I had wanted to avoid

any unpleasantness with the newest members of my tribe. Then

again, I suppose this is how it was meant to be when forced to

deal with the stubborn. I have been observing all of you these

past few days Tendo Nabiki. You are all fighters of some

significant loyalty and honor. While I believe that in time you

would indeed bend to our will I do not have the leisure to wait.

The tribe awaits my ruling on the fate of Shampoo and

Perfume's Airens. And after all, " Cologne said while turning on

her staff and hopping away. Shifting her stance Cologne smiled

at Nabiki. A gesture which unnerved the girl. "It wouldn't do for

them to think I was getting soft in my old age, now would it?

That being said, know now that I will use any means possible to

ensure that you and your two companions do the honorable

thing in the way of my Great Granddaughters." Leaping into the

air at an astonishingly high level she called out, "Because I can

hardly let warriors of such high potential to our tribe go."

Nabiki watched this exit as a sinking feeling hit her

stomach. This definitely wasn't good. The old crone had

something up her sleeve to drag them all into submission. She

had to warn Ukyo and Ranma about this, that was for sure. In a

mimicked action of Sakura she disappeared in a cloud of dust

while racing towards the dojo.

"They're what?!" shouted Ukyo and Ranma

simultaneously as the gaped at the smiling figures of the two

Amazons standing before them.

"They're staying in Japan and opening a restaurant only a

few minutes from the dojo," repeated Nodoka with a polite

smile. "Isn't that nice?" Though she wore an indifferent

expression on her face there was a sense that Nodoka wasn't as

pleased as she appeared.

Pushing past the couple Ryoga took in the lavish spread

of ramen set on the table and dove for it. In seconds he was

stuffing his face at a speed that would rival Genma's while

Akane watched warily. Obviously the lunch she had made for

him hadn't been all that filling. Moving forward Sakura directed

green eyes at Shampoo in certain distaste.

"You just don't know when you're not wanted do you?"

Sakura questioned snidely.

Scarlet eyes narrowed and Shampoo retorted, "No care

what you say. Airens matter not you." Forming a sly smile

Shampoo drawled, "You is only jealous Shampoo have bond

with Airen Ukyo you no have." Snickering she continued,

"Maybe you no is so important as think."

"Oh yeah?" demanded Sakura, moving forward. "Well if

your precious 'Airens' weren't such dopes they'd be telling you

to take a hike by now! Maybe Ucchan doesn't want to be with

me anymore like that but at least I'm her friend! You can't even

claim that. You don't know anything about Ucchan or Ranma

besides the fact that you're trying to trap them into a marriage!

What sort of bond is that?!"

"Stop it," ordered Ukyo harshly. Stepping between the

feuding girls she extended her arms to block them from each

other. Turning to Shampoo she murmured, "Please don't argue

with Sakura anymore. She doesn't mean any harm."

Thinking on this Shampoo finally nodded her head in

concession and replied, "Shampoo do what Airen ask."

Snorting Sakura muttered, "Do whatever you want

Amazon because believe me, whenever someone tries to force

things on my friends, I do mean harm." Shifting her gaze to

Shampoo she hissed in Mandarin, "Get my drift Amazon?"

Stalking away Sakura took her seat next to Ryoga who was

finishing his fourth bowl of ramen in a frenzy.

"She speaks Mandarin?" asked Ranma dumbfounded.

"Apparently," Ukyo noted with a sigh.

It was then that a high pitched scream sounded and

everyone stared at the frozen form of Soun whose long hair was

standing on end. "Ojisama Tendo?" Ukyo queried. "What's the

matter?"

Not responding Soun shakily pointed his hand forward

and Ukyo turned around to see the form of a small wrinkled old

woman clinging to a large staff. She stood right outside the

verandah and was staring intently at the group. Squinting at her

Ukyo contemplated the familiarity she felt upon seeing the old

woman when Ranma suddenly exclaimed, "A troll!"

Looking the delighted expression on her iinazuke's face

Ukyo began giggling and Ranma turned to gaze down at her.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You don't think it looks like a

troll? Maybe a gnome then? Or a mummy?"

Before Ukyo could reply the old woman was flying

through the air in a flash. Her staff extended she hit Ranma on

the head with it, effectively knocking him to the ground. When

he hastily rose to his feet in an attempt to intercept her the old

woman easily knocked his legs out from under him and Ranma

went crashing on his back. In a swift blow the staff connected to

his midsection, effectively knocking the wind out of him while

bruising some ribs. Clinging to her staff once again the old

woman hopped a few paces backwards and said, "It's unwise to

insult your elders sonny boy."

Watching all of this with wide sandalwood eyes it

dawned on Ukyo who the old woman reminded her of. "The

Master," she breathed quietly.

Suddenly Shampoo went barreling forward towards

Ranma with Perfume following quietly behind her heading

towards the old woman. Pulling Ranma into her grasp Shampoo

rested his head in her lap and she gazed with concern into blue

eyes.

"Airen Ranma?" she asked softly. "Is you okay?"

"Ow..." responded Ranma lowly.

Shaking her head at this reply Ukyo stepped forward her

hand on her battle spatula in preparation for a fight. "All right,"

she pronounced dangerously. "I don't know who you are but

nobody punishes my iinazuke but me!"

The old woman appeared intrigued at this declaration

and was considering its ramifications when Perfume intervened

saying, "Honored Elder, pigtailed boy know not what he was

saying. He no mean to be disrespectful. I watch all here many

days, he just make many jokes. That all."

"Elder?" Ukyo questioned. Sandalwood eyes gained the

gleam of recognition and she stated, "You're Shampoo's Great

Grandmother then?"

"My name is Cologne," the old woman supplied. "And

you are Kuonji Ukyo, the catalyst for all our recent troubles. Not

surprising considering whose heir you are."

"You know the Master?" asked Ukyo, narrowing her

sandalwood eyes suspiciously. In her short life she'd heard many

people say similar things in reference to the Master and it

always lead to fights and shouts of vengeance. Apparently to

some people the student was as good as the Master when it came

to wreaking revenge. This time honored reaction had made

Ukyo notably wary whenever someone said they shared an

acquaintance with her mentor.

"Unfortunately," Cologne replied dryly. "But that is not

what I've come here to discuss Kuonji. Rather I am here to

resolve your shoddy treatment towards my Granddaughter and

future Matriarch of our tribe. You do realize that both you and

your iinazuke are obligated to marry her?"

"Painfully aware," retorted Ukyo, folding her arms over

her chest.

As she did this Ranma rose to his feet and stood next to

Ukyo while stating resolutely, "We're not going to marry

Shampoo." Softening his tone a bit Ranma continued, "It's not

that she isn't nice and everything but..." trailing off Ranma

gazed into Ukyo's eyes which reflected agreement with his

sentiments. Gaining strength from this Ranma paused before

saying, "We're not in love with Shampoo. Besides that," he

emphasized. "Ucchan and I are engaged. If we're marrying

anyone it'll be one another. And it'll be for the right reasons not

because of your stupid laws."

"Interesting," pronounced Cologne. Shifting her gaze to

Shampoo she murmured, "I see you have chosen Airens that

have quite the stubborn streak in them." Chuckling lowly

Cologne glanced at Perfume before continuing, "That seems to

be part of an intriguing trend." Now focused on Ukyo and

Ranma once again the Elder stated, "While I find all of this quite

thoroughly amusing both of you will marry my Shampoo. You

simply have no other option, you both have defeated her in

battle and she has chosen you for her Airens. Resign to your

destiny quietly and your lives will benefit from this decision."

"Hiibaachan," called Shampoo softly. Rising to her feet

she approached her Great Grandmother carefully while saying,

"Please Hiibaachan, Shampoo want Airens chose of free will. Is

decision of heart if Shampoo have time, will surely earn their

love. Am sure of this."

"As am I child," murmured Cologne. "But we simply do

not have the leisure for such an easygoing attitude. You have

already lost a great deal of face in the tribe thanks to these two.

I'm afraid what I'm doing is for your own good. You are

allowing your emotions to cloud your better judgment.

Therefore it is my duty to ensure your future for you since you

seem unable to do so yourself. And as for you," said Cologne

coldly focusing on Ukyo. "Are you so confident in this boy's

love for you? That he would remain by your side through it all,

no matter the severity of the trial?"

"Ranchan loves me," stated Ukyo confidently.

"I'm sure he does," chuckled Cologne. "But what I asked

is if you think he'll stay with you no matter what the conflict.

Constant chaos soon becomes weary and no doubt your beloved

'Ranchan' will tire of it soon enough. Then he'll leave. Surely

you know this."

"Stop it!" Ranma screamed at the top of his lungs, unable

to bear seeing the affects of Cologne's words on his iinazuke.

Barreling forward Ranma aimed an angry punch at Cologne.

"Stop saying that about me to Ucchan! I'd never leave her!

Never!"

Chuckling again Cologne easily avoided this attack and

leapt away on her high staff calling, "Come after me Son-in-law!

Come after me and prove your love for your precious iinazuke!"

Snarling now Ranma pursued the old crone with Ukyo

fast on his tail. Sighing Shampoo observed with some sadness as

her Airens battled her Great Grandmother over something as

simple as an insult towards their bond. Truly, it was going to be

an uphill battle to win their hearts.

Upon arriving at the dojo Nabiki was astonished to find

that somehow Cologne had beaten her there and was battling an

enraged Ukyo along with Ranma. Half of the dojo boarders were

watching the fight while the other half dined on a feast of ramen

set before them. Standing next to Shampoo who was transfixed

watching her Airens battle her Great Grandmother Nabiki

questioned, "What's going on?"

Not moving her gaze from the fight Shampoo replied,

"Airens angry Hiibaachan not respect they is engaged." She

continued morosely, "So they fight. And no can win either.

Shampoo wish Airens give up. No want to see them hurt."

Mulling over this explanation Nabiki did not notice

Perfume sneaking up on her until the last second. Still, her

training allowed to predict, in the end, this approach and Nabiki

swiftly shifted her stance to avoid what she could only guess

was a strong embrace. Hazel eyes took in the confused figure of

Perfume as she gripped thin air and Nabiki felt her old feelings

of sympathy for the girl return again. It quickly passed after she

reminded herself of the events earlier in the day. Perfume wasn't

someone to sympathize. She had tried to kill Ukyo and was

attempting to force her into marriage.

"Perfume," Nabiki acknowledged with a slight frown.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

"Airen?" questioned Perfume softly in perplexed tones.

Straightening into her full height she blinked her glowing

sapphire eyes at Nabiki.

Holding back an impulse to yell at Perfume for calling

her that, knowing that could only lead to trouble on her part,

Nabiki calmed her nerves. "Perfume," she began again. "Why

are you at the dojo?"

Sighing as the cold tone in Nabiki's voice remained

Perfume responded, "Came to tell Airens that we stay in Japan.

Opening restaurant." Directing her gaze towards the still

ongoing battle she said wryly, "We barely here minute when

Hiibaachan insult bond spatula girl have with pigtailed boy.

Now they fight to defend bond."

"And not doing the best job at it," commented Sakura

dryly. Folding her arms over her chest the street fighter smirked

at Ukyo's harried attempts to squash Cologne like a fly with her

battle spatula while Ranma aimed a series of lightning fast kicks

at her.

In a flash Shampoo was in front of Sakura and gripping

the street fighter by the collar of her school uniform. Narrowing

scarlet eyes she hissed, "No insult Shampoo's Airens!" Sniffing

Shampoo berated, "They is much better fighter than you."

"Don't be so sure about that," Sakura said smugly as she

pushed Shampoo's hands off her. "I've got tricks that none of

you Amazons could even begin to comprehend."

Staring deeply into Sakura's green eyes Shampoo

wondered at the fire she saw burning in there. In the past weeks

she'd stayed at the dojo she'd seen many sides to the street

fighter who irritated her so but this had not been one of them.

There was something almost frightening about the gleam in

Sakura's eyes. It had an inhuman quality to it that made

Shampoo, though she would never outwardly show it, tremble in

certain fear. Turning away from this Shampoo focused on the

ongoing battle involving her Airens only to see them dashing

away after her exiting Great Grandmother.

"Sakura!" intervened Ryoga forcibly while putting

Sakura in a headlock. Trapping her underneath his arm he

growled, "No more of that okay?" Pulling her away Ryoga

ignored Sakura's loud protests.

Turning away from this Nabiki noted that Shampoo had

disappeared along with Ukyo, Ranma, and Cologne. Sighing at

this abrupt exit Nabiki shifted her gaze to Perfume who stood

before her proffering a steaming bowl of ramen.

"Eat, Airen? Is delicious," Perfume smiled softly. "I

made it myself."

Shaking her head Nabiki declined, "No thanks. I'm not

very hungry all of a sudden." Immediately Perfume's face fell in

disappointment and Nabiki sighed. "All right," she relented. "I'll

eat the ramen but only if you explain some things to me.

Agreed?"

"Agreed," beamed Perfume happily as she thrust the

bowl of ramen at Nabiki.

Sighing again Nabiki took the ramen and sat on the dojo

verandah while preparing her questions for Perfume.

"Come back here old ghoul!" screamed Ukyo at the top

of her lungs as she and Ranma pursued the departing figure.

Screeching to a halt Ranma darted cobalt eyes around the

surrounding labyrinth of streets then said, "I think the prune

went this way Ucchan."

Narrowing sandalwood eyes, Ukyo stared down the

street Ranma gestured towards then nodded her assent. The pair

soon dashed down the street while planning a joined attack on

the Amazon Elder who dared question the depths of their

feelings for one another.

Following only seconds after the couple was Shampoo

who had a bad feeling about what her Great Grandmother was

planning. She knew that Cologne was determined to get her

Airens to join their tribe by any means possible. Though

Shampoo respected and loved her Great Grandmother she often

disagreed with her method of doing things. In this particular

instance Shampoo knew whatever Cologne had in mind could

only mean trouble for her Airens. Positive in this assertion

Shampoo studied the streets closely before correctly choosing

the one Ukyo and Ranma had departed down. Filled with the

hopes of saving her beloved Airens from whatever fate her

Great Grandmother had in store for them.

"So Perfume," Nabiki began carefully. She and the

Amazon Enforcer were sitting on the edge of the verandah

safely out of ear shot of the rest of the dojo boarders. "Why is

Cologne so interested in all of us?"

Blinking Perfume stared hard at Nabiki before answering

tightly, "Airen. I am not stupid." Rising to her feet Perfume

hissed, "You want use me for information on Hiibaachan plans?

I no like what she do to Airen, spatula girl and pigtailed boy but

I no can say why." Narrowing sapphire eyes Perfume continued,

"You dishonor me by asking."

Gaping at this reaction Nabiki sprung to her feet waving

her hands and saying adamantly, "I didn't mean it like that

Perfume! I just wanted to know why your tribe is going to so

much trouble over us. First Shampoo comes to track down

Ukyo, then you come to get Shampoo, and now your Great

Grandmother is here for whatever reason." Holding her hands

out in a hapless gesture Nabiki offered, "Can you see how it gets

confusing for us?"

"Yes," admitted Perfume slowly. Sapphire eyes softened

and studied Nabiki's face intently.

Seeing this change in Perfume's attitude Nabiki used her

instincts and took the Amazon's hand in her own. Seeing the

look of surprise on Perfume's face Nabiki took advantage of this

opening and said, "I may not like this so-called engagement of

ours Perfume but I'm not using you. I just want some answers."

Diverting her eyes Nabiki took a deep breath and contemplated

if she wanted to say what was next. She knew that if she was to

gain Perfume's trust she had to first show her trust in Perfume.

Setting her jaw Nabiki focused on the other girl and said, "Ever

since I was little and my Mother died I've hated the unknown.

The unknown, to me, is death and that's what took my Mother.

What will take me, hell, what takes everyone. But while I'm

alive I don't want to deal with the unknown. So please Perfume,"

Nabiki entreated. "Tell me why we're seem to be so important to

your tribe."

Gazing deeply into hazel eyes Perfume saw the truth that

reflected in them and murmured, "Tribe grow isolated over the

years. No outsiders come and good male warriors hard to find in

tribe as time pass. Only so many be born and in that number

only so many good warriors." Tilting her head to one side

Perfume questioned, "Now you understand Airen? You is

special to us. Outsiders bring fresh life to tribe." Pausing

Perfume formed a thoughtful expression. "I think is more to

Hiibaachan interest in Airens but not know what. She is like

Airen in thinking and cause much trouble in what she is

planning. That much for sure."

"Like me?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Drawling she

questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

Smirking Perfume responded, "Just that I know my

Airen is clever one." Reaching out her hand she smoothly rested

it on Nabiki's cheek before slowly tracing it down the other girl's

smooth skin. Inciting shivers in Nabiki who looked at Perfume

with curious hazel eyes. "I know you is not liking Amazon law.

I no like it either at times but if it let me be with you," Perfume

beamed. "Is no so bad."

Swallowing deeply Nabiki breathed, "How can you say

that? You hardly know me, I could turn out to be a real bastard.

Then where would you be?"

Blinking at the use of this word Perfume replied, "I no

know what that mean but am sure it not what you are Airen."

She murmured, "I am best tracker of tribe. Have sharp eyes,

ears, nose and mind. Notice things others do not and I notice all

about you, Tendo Nabiki." Smiling now Perfume purred

sensously, "You pretend to be cold but I know truth, you is kind

person Airen. No matter how much you try to hide it."

Coughing uncomfortably under this astute study Nabiki

replied nervously, "I don't know what to say to that."

"Is simple," murmured Perfume. "Just say that you give

me fair chance to win your heart." Wearing a seductive smile

Perfume added, "You no regret it if you do."

Eyeing Perfume with keen hazel eyes Nabiki found

herself believing this statement with all her being and feared

where this would lead her. Because if there was one thing Tendo

Nabiki could claim in her life it was that very few had made

their way past the barriers surrounding her heart. And it seemed

that Perfume was bound and determined to be one of those few.

Poking Ranma in the side Ukyo tilted her head towards

the crouched figure of Cologne who was muttering to herself.

Nodding his head Ranma followed after his iinazuke as she

stealthily leapt through the air.

"They're a hundred years too earlier to defeat me,"

Cologne grumbled as the couple landed behind her.

"Looks like hundred years are up," smirked Ukyo.

Shifting her gaze Cologne rose to her feet and looked at

the smiling couple who appeared quite proud of themselves for

having caught up to her.

"Ah," murmured Cologne. "Very good. I never even

heard you approach. My Great Granddaughter knew what she

was doing when she chose you two for her Airens."

"We're not marrying Shampoo!" shouted Ranma as he

stalked forward. "I told you before that if we're going to marry

anybody it'll be each other. And I want you to apologize for

what you said to Ucchan about me! I'll never leave her! Do you

understand? Never!"

Flipping the staff in her grip Cologne smoothly extended

it to aim a sharp jab at Ukyo's chest who released a gasp of

surprise at this action. Smirking Cologne stated smugly, "We'll

see if you truly mean that boy." Leaping away on her staff like a

pogo stick she called, "I would change your mind about

Shampoo if I were you Son-in-law. For Ukyo's sake as well as

your own. Whether you realize it or not Shampoo is the key to

your future happiness."

Covering the now aching muscles caused by the recent

attack Ukyo looked at the exiting Cologne with perplexed

sandalwood eyes. "What do you think she meant by that?" she

asked her iinazuke.

"Beats me," returned Ranma, scratching his cheek

thoughtfully. "But I bet it isn't anything good." Blue eyes looked

on her with concern. "You okay?"

"Me?" asked Ukyo playfully. "Always. It was barely

more than a poke. I wonder why she did it."

"Pettiness?" offered Ranma, wearing a silly smile.

Snickering at this Ukyo was about to offer a reply when

suddenly a melodic shout pierced the air.

"Airens!" shouted Shampoo as she flew at them

embracing them both in a tight hug which Ukyo and Ranma

exchanged a sheepish glance at. Pulling back Shampoo wore an

expression of pure delight. "Shampoo so happy you is all right!

Was sure Hiibaachan do something bad to Airens."

"Nah," Ranma said while smiling rakishly. "I guess we

were too much for her, right Ucchan?"

Rolling her eyes at her iinazuke's seemingly unendless

confidence Ukyo replied, "You bet Ranchan." Turning her gaze

to their companion she murmured, "How about we head back to

the dojo Shampoo? You cooked ramen for us so it's only right

that I make some of my patented okonomiyaki for you. What do

you say? Sound like a plan?"

"Ukyo want to cook for Shampoo?" questioned Shampoo

softly in surprise.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" chuckled Ukyo

playfully. "C'mon kiddo," drawled Ukyo as she grabbed

Shampoo's hand in her own, then doing the same with Ranma.

Soon Ukyo was dragging the two behind her as they headed

towards the dojo.

"Shampoo know no Ukyo can cook," breathed the purple

haired Amazon lowly to Ranma.

The pair were sitting in the kitchen observing with

certain delight while Ukyo prepared their okonomiyaki at

breakneck speed. Upon arriving at the dojo they had found that

most of the boarders had went their own ways leaving only

Nabiki and Perfume remaining on the verandah deep in

conversation. Noting this with some interest the three

companions made their way to the kitchen. Now watching their

mutual beloved cook for them a comfortable bond between

Ranma and Shampoo had formed.

"Ucchan's the best okonomiyaki chef in all of Japan,"

Ranma said proudly. "Wait'll you taste her food, it's great."

"Ranma love Ukyo very much," noted Shampoo her

musical voice laced with envy.

Pausing to stare deeply into scarlet eyes Ranma nodded

solemnly at this comment before turning colbalt eyes back to the

form of Ukyo. Shampoo sighed upon seeing this. Wondering if

he would ever care for her in such a way. Both her Airens had

big hearts, this was true, but they had yet to show any signs of

opening them to Shampoo.

Patience, she thought to herself, is one of the greatest

virtues a warrior may possess. I simply must wait and bide my

time until they see the love I have for them is true. Eventually

they will accept it. I just wish I knew what Great Grandmother

was up to, thought Shampoo with a frown.

Suddenly the deep voice of male Ukyo sounded as he

grumbled, "Oh great..." Sopping wet he looked at Ranma and

Shampoo who wore faces of amusement at his state. "The cold

water pipe must be busted," he explained.

Shrugging sheepishly Ukyo quickly tossed a pair of

plates before Ranma and Shampoo which landed on the table

with little effort. Then similarly he covered the plates with

piping hot helpings of okonomiyaki doing the same manuever.

Ranma immediately dove in and began consuming his

okonomiyaki with certain fervor. Shampoo watched this with

wide eyes until she felt the soft gaze of Ukyo on her. Lifting her

scarlet eyes she locked them with sandalwood ones.

Smiling gently Ukyo questioned, "Try some?"

Feeling her insides melt at this request Shampoo nodded

her head and daintily took a small bite of her okonomiyaki.

Immediately she smiled widely as the food met her tastebuds.

Looking up at Ukyo the Amazon said, "Airen Ukyo very good

chef. Shampoo never have food disappear in mouth so quick."

Flushing a bit she continued shyly, "Shampoo thank you for

gift."

"Gift?" Ukyo quirked an oak brown eyebrow. "Don't be

silly Shampoo." Forming a mischievous smile he stated

arrogantly, "Ukyo's the name and okonomiyaki is the game."

Finished saying this he flashed Shampoo his most charming

smile which the Amazon stared blankly at. Chuckling at this

reaction he explained, "It's just a saying I used when I was little,

that's all. Besides," he said softly. "I like cooking for my friends

Shampoo." Pausing he asked hesistantly, "We are friends, aren't

we?"

Silently Shampoo averted her gaze from Ukyo to Ranma.

The pigtailed boy had stopped eating and was also looking at her

with thoughtful eyes. Both her Airens patiently waited for her

reply and Shampoo replied with a smile, "We is friends Airen."

Her smile deepened when she saw the joyous expressions on

Ukyo and Ranma's faces. Seeing this as an opportunity to get

closer to them Shampoo said in careful Japanese, "Since we is

friends now. Maybe Ukyo tell Shampoo how learn to cook so

good?"

"Sure sugar," replied Ukyo grinning. "I'd love to."

Taking his seat next across from them he began slowly, "It all

started because of my family. They were okonomiyaki chefs you

see and everyone in the clan learns the art of cooking

okonomiyaki. That's just a given when you're born a Kuonji."

Slowly eating the delicious food made for her by her

Airen, Shampoo smiled at the feeling of contentment she

experienced while listening to Ukyo relay his past. Taking

another bite of her okonomiyaki Shampoo resolved that the next

question would be for Ranma.

Giggling Shampoo exclaimed, "So Airen Ranma only

have hair in pigtail because bored girl do it that way in one day

in class and..." Shampoo trailed off as she wiped her tear filled

eyes. Snickering still she continued, "And Ranma no know how

to undo pigtail!" Laughing again Shampoo doubled over and

met the eyes of Ukyo who was in a similar position. Seeing this

the pair began roaring with new waves of laughter.

The three had long since finished their okonomiyaki and

were indulging themselves in a playful game of twenty

questions. Each took a turn quizzing another in the group about

various things. Their childhoods, favorite movies, school life,

and anything else they could think of. Shampoo was enjoying

herself thoroughly and couldn't think of the last time she had this

much fun.

"It's not that funny," Ranma said sourly, folding his arms

across his chest.

"Yes it is Ranchan," breathed Ukyo raggedly through his

dying laughs while rising smoothly to his feet. "I never knew

you were so lazy."

"I'm not lazy!" exclaimed Ranma huffily. "I just didn't

know how to undo a pigtail at the time, okay? And by the time I

learned how I thought it looked good one me. Yeesh..."

Smiling at Ranma and Shampoo the okonomiyaki chef

drawled, "I'm going to take a hot bath. I'll talk to you two later."

Walking away they heard him mutter humorously to himself,

"Didn't know how to undo a pigtail..."

"Stop making fun of me!" shouted Ranma in mock tones

of anger to his exiting iinazuke's back. Turning cobalt eyes to

Shampoo he groaned on seeing her holding back another round

of giggles. "Women," he muttered.

Walking up the stairs Ukyo winced as he heard a loud

crash coming from the dojo. "Five yen says Ryoga and Akane

are training again," muttered Ukyo under his breath.

Ever since they had become an official couple they were

spending twice as much time together. This meant training

together as well. Something that was good for Ryoga and Akane

because for whatever reason they possessed an infinite amount

patience when it came to one another. Around anyone else

they'd explode in frustration after a matter of seconds but with

each other? Ukyo paused and frowned thoughtfully while trying

to recall a time one of them had gotten upset at the other.

Smiling he murmured, "Never."

There was only one problem with the arrangement of the

new found couple training together. Ryoga alone had enough

power to destroy the better part of Nerima but when coupled

with Akane? Well, lets just say Nabiki had her hands full with

taking care of the dojo repair bills after they had a good

workout.

Continuing on his trek towards the furo Ukyo halted

outside the closed door to room Sakura shared with Akane. He

hadn't seen the street fighter downstairs and knew that the most

likely place for her to be would be in her room. Knocking on the

door hesistantly he was met with the calm voice of Sakura

calling, "Come in."

Walking into the room Ukyo noted that green eyes held a

tinge of surprise on seeing his male half. Hovering in the

doorway Ukyo began slowly, "I thought you might want to talk

about what happened earlier with you and Shampoo."

"Why would you think that?" quiered Sakura dryly.

The street fighter was sprawled out on the futon she slept

on in the room and had apparently been reading several assorted

letters and postcards strewn around her. The one thing that

always delighted Sakura was hearing from the diverse group of

friends she made in her travels.

Watching Ukyo shift uncomfortably from one foot to

another Sakura groaned. "Sit down, will you?" Shaking her head

the street fighter rose from her lounging position and pushed

Ukyo until he sat down on Akane's bed. Sitting across from him

Sakura asked seriously, "Now tell me what you really came here

to talk about."

"Well," said Ukyo uncertainly. "It's only..." Sighing he

paused a moment before deciding to just spit it out. Lifting his

gaze he stared hard at Sakura while asking, "Why are you so

mean to Shampoo? You don't treat Ranchan that way."

"Maybe because I like and trust Ranma," retorted Sakura

sarcastically. Sighing she averted her glittering green gaze and

said softly, "I'm sorry Ucchan." Wearing a wry smile she

commented, "This must be how you felt about Dachi when she

and I first became involved." Boring her eyes into Ukyo the

street fighter said strongly, "I don't trust Shampoo. I don't trust

her and I don't like her."

"Why?" asked Ukyo perplexed.

"She's trying to put her stamp of ownership on you

Ucchan for the Kami's sake!" shouted Sakura. "Shampoo doesn't

care about you! She doesn't even know you, she's just a little cog

in the big Amazon machine. A good little warrior who does

whatever her precious Elders tell her to. Ucchan," murmured

Sakura in softer, almost pleading tones. Leaning forward the

street fighter held Ukyo's hands in her own. "My fondest

memories of you are when we went to school together. Free and

happy. Without a care in the world, nothing weighing you down,

an infinite amount of possibilities before you. You running wild,

your hair blowing free in the wind, face alight with joy."

Smiling fondly recalling this Sakura whispered, "Do you know

how beautiful you are like that? Could you ever know?" Shaking

her head Sakura breathed to herself, "Of course not." Raising her

gaze she continued solemnly, "Those memories are why I don't

like Shampoo. By forcing you into this marriage she's taking the

joy of living away from you." Pausing Sakura stated, "When a

wild thing is caged it shrivels away and soon dies but if you set

it free it will flourish." Moving forward Sakura had her face

only centimeters from Ukyo's. "I want you to be free Ucchan.

Always."

Gently Sakura pressed her lips against Ukyo's indulging

in a soft sweet kiss which lasted a few moments before the street

fighter pulled away saying, "You'll always be my first love

Ukyo. And it's hard to get over your first love."

"I know," breathed Ukyo tenderly. "Remember how I

first acted around Dachi?"

Chuckling lowly Sakura replied, "As you would put it,

like a world class jackass."

"More or less," admitted Ukyo wryly. Rising to his feet

he gently cupped Sakura's cheek while continuing, "I understand

how you feel about Shampoo but can you at least try to be civil

to her?" Shooting Sakura a brilliant smile he purred lowly, "For

my sake?"

"For your sake," agreed Sakura softly. "I'll try not to pick

any more fights with the purple haired bimbo."

Sighing Ukyo warned, "Sakura..."

"All right, all right," exclaimed Sakura teasingly while

holding her hands up in defense. "I'll try not to pick any more

fights with Shampoo. Better?"

"Much," Ukyo beamed. Starting his exit he paused, his

hand on the doorknob. "I really appreciate this Sakura." Wearing

a capricious smile Ukyo scratched the back of his head

murmuring, "I have enough problems without having to worry

about Shampoo giving you the kiss of death."

Snorting at this remark Sakura retorted, "I wouldn't fret

over that possiblity Ucchan." Wearing a grave face the street

fighter stated, "They may not realize it but messing with me

would be like opening a Pandora's Box for the Amazons. It

would be the best for everyone if they just left me alone."

Puzzling over this mysterious statement Ukyo left

Sakura and continued on his way to the furo to prepare for a

relaxing soak in some hot water.

"So Shampoo," said Ranma curiously. "Tell me some

more about you. What are your parents like? Is your Mother as

good a fighter as you?"

"No," Shampoo replied with a smile. "Shampoo Mother

is tribal healer. Her touch very kind and she bring much

happiness to others. She no fighter like Shampoo." Flushing

slightly Shampoo admitted, "Mother often say that Shampoo act

like Great Grandmother. Very strong willed. Shampoo Mother is

like water, she shift to others, never cause no trouble." Sighing

she mused, "Often Shampoo wish to be like Mother and be

peaceful. To have everyone love Shampoo but is no so.

Shampoo can no make people like her... is hopeless. Shampoo

born fighter. Has been this way since Shampoo very small. Was

taken to train with Hiibaachan. That seal Shampoo's fate in

tribe."

"Taken?" questioned Ranma quietly. "Shampoo, are you

saying that the troll took you away from your parents and raised

you herself?"

Smiling softly at her Airen's wording for the most

respected Elder of their tribe Shampoo nodded. "Yes," she

revealed. "Shampoo raised by Great Grandmother. She make

this choice as tribal Elder. Need heir for tribe, be future Elder

and Matriarch. Shampoo parents no can question Elders so

Shampoo taken. Once a month Shampoo let go to visit. At first

it very lonely then Shampoo meet Perfume. Great Grandmother

raise Perfume from baby when Perfume Mother die in

childbirth. Perfume is like Shampoo, future planned from start.

Shampoo train to be Matriarch while Perfume Cousin train to be

tribal Enforcer."

Shaking his head slowly Ranma murmured, "I can't

believe she took you away from your family like that." Forming

a face of anger he hissed, "She really is a monster to do that to

you." Looking at Shampoo with sad blue eyes he whispered,

"You probably don't even know what it's like to be part of a real

family because of her."

Wondering at the fierce tone of his voice when speaking

about her Great Grandmother Shampoo replied softly, "Is okay

Ranma. Shampoo no have regrets. Shampoo know is only way

life could be."

"No!" argued Ranma, slamming his fist against the table

while rising to his feet. "It's not okay Shampoo!" Turning away

from her he muttered to himself, "I can't believe I ever blamed

you for this situation. If anyone is at fault it has to be that evil

gnome." Shifting he looked deeply into her eyes and vowed,

"Don't worry Shampoo. Ucchan and I will work something out

so all of us can be happy." Resting his hand lightly on top of

hers Ranma smiled encouragingly. "Because from what I've

heard you should know what it's like to be a part of a real

family. One that will care for you and not just use you for the

politics of your tribe. That's not real love in a family. You

deserve to have real love, true love, in your life Shampoo."

"Ranma," said Shampoo reverently.

Squeezing his hand lightly in her grip Shampoo felt her

heart clench. It amazed her how her Airens always knew just the

right thing to say to make her feel appreciated. This natural

loving just proved the goodness of their hearts. Gracefully she

rose to her feet while still holding his hands in her soft grip. This

action seemed so natural that Ranma didn't think twice about it.

Gazing into Shampoo's warm scarlet eyes he found himself

smiling at the beauty he found there. While he lost himself in

her gaze Shampoo lifted his hands to her lips and kissed his

knuckles lightly.

Raising her eyes Shampoo murmured against his tanned

skin, "Shampoo already found family in her Airens. Ukyo and

Ranma is all Shampoo need and want in life."

Both touched and stunned by the resounding honesty

expressed in this sentiment Ranma struggled for a response

when suddenly a deep cry of anguish echoed throughout the

dojo household.

Eyes wide the pair turned their heads towards the

direction of the cry and shouted in panic, "Ukyo!"

Running into the furo they found that a very naked male

Ukyo focusing his attention on the small figure of Cologne.

Not noticing Ranma and Shampoo's entrance an enraged

Ukyo continued to glare at Cologne with sandalwood eyes. The

Amazon Elder had broken through the furo's temporary repairs

of a few hastily nailed boards and was clinging to her staff

wearing a smug expression.

Flying at the old woman in a harried attack Ukyo

bellowed in anger, "I'll get you for this old ghoul!"

Dodging this sloppy confrontation from a desperate

Ukyo the Elder chuckled, "Anger does little for your fighting

skills Daughter-in- law. Or should I be calling you Son-in-law

from now on?"

Trembling with rage Ukyo screamed, "Shut up!" Flying

at Cologne he launched another failed attempt to grab his ever

evasive opponent.

Sailing away from the group in the furo with certain ease

Cologne called in superior tones, "Marry my Shampoo or you'll

never be able to love your cherished iinazuke in female form

again Kuonji!"

Sinking to the floor of the furo Ukyo gripped at the tiles

with desperate hands in a frozen position of utter despair.

Suddenly he released a scream of pure anger and slammed his

fists into the floor, crushing the tiles under the weight of his

strength. Studying this reaction with wide eyes Ranma swiftly

moved to his iinazuke's side, wrapping a discarded robe around

his shoulders. Shampoo followed after the pigtailed boy and

knelt at the other side of Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef remained

in his crumpled position, silently allowing Ranma to cover his

naked form with the robe. Shakily he dropped his oak brown

head into the palms of his hands and the low sound of sobbing

filled the furo. Drawing closer to Ukyo both Ranma and

Shampoo clutched to each side of him offering their love and

support. Collapsing in tears now Ukyo buried himself in the

warmth of their embrace while crying for the loss of his

femininity. Whether she had meant to or not Cologne had stolen

Ukyo's truest self, what he saw himself as being deep down. A

woman. By doing this Cologne left Ukyo alone with only what

the world had made him. A man.

Cobalt eyes locked with scarlet ones and wearing

identical faces of resolve Ranma and Shampoo vowed that

Cologne would pay for doing this to their mutual beloved. No

one did this to their Ucchan. Dangerous opponent, tribal Elder,

or not this action could not be forgiven. Causing Ukyo pain was

something neither of them would allow and they would make

Cologne would regret this transgression.

To be continued...

All characters in this fanfiction are from Ranma 1/2. Except for

Sakura who is from Street Fighter and Perfume who is borrowed

from Wade Tritschler. This fanfiction was inspired by the works

of Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and

many other cool folks.

Send comments to: Dreiser2 .com

Visit other Altered Destinies at:

.

Next up: Ukyo deals with being trapped in his male form thanks

to Cologne and the Cat-Tongue.

"No loneliness, no misery is worth you." -Hole


	17. Chapter 17

Switching Heirs: An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Seventeen-

"Is very bad," seethed Shampoo. "Great Grandmother

use Cat-Tongue on Ukyo. No can touch hot water, skin is too

sensitive. Airen is..." the lavender haired Amazon trailed off, not

wanting to speak the words.

"I'm trapped as a man," finished Ukyo hoarsely. "My

body can't take the hot water it needs to change back into my

natural female form."

Silence filled the dojo as the boarders took in the news

that just met them. After several moments of regaining his self-

control Ukyo, along with Ranma and Shampoo, went downstairs

to inform the others of what had transpired between himself and

Cologne. Each of the dojo occupants took the news in

thoroughly different ways.

A recently arrived Kasumi wore a face of complete

sympathy while her light brown eyes seemed thoughtful. Genma

wore an unusually solemn expression which Nodoka shared.

Sakura, to put it quite simply, looked ready to commit murder.

Ryoga and Akane wore identical faces of barely contained rage

that somehow reflected their fondness for the okonomiyaki chef.

Nabiki had a far off gaze in her eyes and was studying Ukyo

very intently. Perfume focused her sapphire eyes on the figure of

her Cousin, whom she knew must be feeling wretched over the

fate of her Airen. Out of all the reactions from the dojo residents

on hearing this news the one which seemed to unite all their

feelings on the subject had to be reaction of Tendo Soun. Who,

upon being told Ukyo was trapped in her male form,

immediately collapsed and began sobbing his eyes out.

"Don't worry Ojisama," said Ranma softly, in an attempt

to comfort Soun. "We'll find a way to reverse the affects. You'll

see."

"Shampoo help Airens find cure for Ukyo's full body

Cat- Tongue," pronounced Shampoo with determination. "Great

Grandmother no can get away with this. Is wrong. Shampoo no

want to have Airens by force. Shampoo want Airens to come

willing to Shampoo."

On hearing this Sakura opened her mouth to say

something that no doubt matched her foul expression but was

swiftly interrupted by Nabiki who said, "From what I've heard it

looks like Cologne put pressure on one of your major nerves

Ucchan." Resting her chin in the palm of her hand Nabiki

murmured thoughtfully, "If my studies in pressure point attacks

have taught me anything it's that for every nerve used to cause

damage in an attack there is inevitably another that can undo

that same damage. All we really have to do is find the nerve that

can reverse the extreme heat sensitivity caused by the Cat-

Tongue." Smiling Nabiki finished, "I'm sure if I dig around in all

of Mother's pressure point manuals I inherited I'm bound to find

something to help you Ucchan."

"Really Nabiki?!" exclaimed Ranma, practically flying

across the table to grab the brunette's shoulders.

"Really Ranma," said Nabiki dryly, while carefully

studying his hands on her shoulders. Immediately the pigtailed

boy flushed with embarrassment and released her. "Although it

will take some time," Nabiki amended. "It's going to involve a

great deal of research."

"Well as long as you find a cure it's all right. Don't you

think so Ucchan?" asked Ranma happily. Shifting cobalt eyes he

found the figure of his iinazuke was slowly exiting the sitting

room. Ukyo's broad shoulders were slumped and he was

obviously lost in thought. Changing to a face of concern Ranma

started to rise to his feet to pursue Ukyo when the strong hand of

his Father stopped him.

"Stay here son," ordered Genma seriously, pushing his

wire rim glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's time that I had a

talk with Ukyo."

The elder Saotome disappeared after his student leaving

the rest of the dojo occupants silent and wondering about the

fate of the heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts.

Ukyo sat on the high wall that overlooked the passing

river below and stared transfixed at his hands. They looked fine,

completely normal, but for some reason they burned as if they'd

been scalded by boiling water.

Is the Cat-Tongue so powerful? Ukyo wondered as he

continued to stare at his aching palms. When he had cooked the

snack of okonomiyaki for Ranma and Shampoo he had worn

cooking gloves. Mittens of sorts, out of sheer habit from Kasumi

having instructed him so many times to always wear them when

cooking. At first Ukyo found them to be a hindrance, slowly

down his normally lightning fast reflexes when it came to

cooking okonomiyaki. An art at which he'd been adept at since

early childhood. Soon enough Ukyo adjusted to wearing them

and continued to do so for Kasumi's piece of mind. It was the

least he could do for the eldest Tendo sister who was the closest

thing to a Mother he'd ever known. But the gloves I wore,

pondered Ukyo. They protected my hands from the heat of the

stove when I was cooking. So how come now my hands feel like

they've been burned? Is the Cat-Tongue more than just nerve

control? Could it be psychological as well? Do I have to realize

and see what I come in contact with is hot in order for it to work

properly? What other explanation do I have for not noticing the

heat of the stove thanks to the gloves but reacting in full when I

was in the furo? And why do my hands hurt now but they didn't

when I was cooking?

Absorbed in this train of thought Ukyo did not notice

Genma taking a seat next to him on the high wall until the man

said lowly, "Still feeling sorry for ourself, are we girl?"

Snapping out of his musings Ukyo burned a harsh glare into

Genma for saying this and he chuckled fearlessly at it.

"I'm a guy now in case you haven't noticed Pops,"

snarled Ukyo dangerously. Switching to a downtrodden tone he

finished, "Maybe a guy forever."

Raising an eyebrow Genma drawled, "You may be male

on the outside but your soul is female Ukyo. Your outer

appearance does not affect who you truly are inside. Perhaps

you should remember that."

Ukyo snorted at this. Words of wisdom from Genma?

What was the world coming to? "Whatever," Ukyo muttered

bitterly as a reply. He focused on the passing water below them

and tried to lose himself in the calm serenity of it.

Not about to be put off Genma persisted, "I can't believe

I'm seeing this from you girl. This isn't the student I trained from

childhood who can be, as your Mother liked to say, stubborn as

a mule and twice as stupid. No," Genma sighed. "This isn't that

student at all. You're a quitter these days who'd rather mope

about and feel sorry for yourself than do something to change

your situation. I guess I should call you another saying that your

Mother liked to use as well. You're being a jackass."

"Do you want to die an early death old man?" hissed

Ukyo, his eyes now slits as he bore his gaze into the river.

"Not particularly," remarked Genma cheerfully. "I just

want to point out some things to you. That's all."

He had no idea as to what Genma was planning with this

game of verbal sparring but Ukyo was willing enough to play

along. The listless attitude he had overtaken really left him with

no other choice than that. He certainly didn't want to take the

actual effort of attacking Genma. His heart just wasn't in it. So

instead Ukyo questioned, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Oh, just that the Master would hog-tie you and then beat

you seven ways from Sunday if he saw you like this right now,"

Genma informed, in a continually happy tone. "Because if there

is one thing the Master can't stand it's a quitter. And I know he

couldn't bear seeing his chosen heir acting in such a manner and

since he's not here it's my duty to act in his place. So that's what

I'm doing girl. I'm telling you right here and now to get off your

ass and do something about that blasted Cat-Tongue you're

trapped with! You love my son? You want to marry him? Fine!

Go ahead! We all support that but you damn well can't marry

him trapped as a man so go find that Amazon witch and demand

a cure from her! Ukyo," Genma calmed down, saying in a low

solemn voice. "Don't let her beat you like this. That's what she

wants. You're playing right into her hands by rolling over and

playing dead. Remember who you are. You're Ukyo, the

daughter of Kuonji Akira, the last surviving student of his

school of okonomiyaki martial arts. You are the chosen heir of

the Master and the future for the Anything Goes school of

martial arts. You are the iinazuke of my son, Saotome Ranma.

You can't let her do this to you girl. You have to fight back.

Remember who you are Kuonji Ukyo," repeated Genma

strongly. "Remember who you are!"

Staring blankly at Genma the okonomiyaki chef said

dryly, "Was that supposed to inspire me? Because if so it failed

miserably."

At a loss for a reply Genma simply gawked as Ukyo rose

smoothly to his feet and dusted of his pants in a quick easy

motion. Gazing down at Genma he sighed before murmuring,

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Pops. It wasn't really the best

job but you did succeed in one measure. You reminded me how

much all of you care for me." Forming a lopsided grin he said

wryly, "If I can get a selfish bastard like you to worry about my

welfare then I know Ranchan and the others must be going nuts.

And knowing that... well, that gives me enough spirit to snap out

of this funk and go after that old ghoul. There's got to be a cure

for the Cat-Tongue she's trapped me under and I'm going to find

it." Slapping Genma amiably on the shoulder Ukyo said, "I owe

you one old man."

Saying that Ukyo proceeded to bound away in search of

Cologne and the newly opened restaurant he was sure she was

located in. Watching this departure Genma gaped for a few more

moments before breaking into a smile and saying proudly,

"That's my girl."

"Great Grandmother have sharp mind, she notice much,"

Shampoo whispered to her companions. "Have to be very

careful so she not know what we is up to. Otherwise..."

Shampoo trailed off ominously.

The younger set of the dojo boarders, along with

Shampoo and Perfume, were gathered on the rooftop to the

Nekohaten, the Ramen restaurant the Amazons worked in,

planning their method of attack on Cologne. They decided it

would serve Ukyo better to observe the Matriarch subtly at first

and gather information as to discover a possible cure for the full

body Cat-Tongue. Storming in there kicking and screaming

would do them no good so the group had come up with a

decisive way to monitor Cologne without raising suspicion.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on whose side you were

on, the plan heavily involved Ranma and Nabiki chumming up

to their Amazon brides in order to create a feasible excuse for

spending so much time in the restaurant. As for the rest of the

group, Shampoo informed them with some excitement that the

Nekohaten was hiring new employees. Although, Nabiki pointed

out, both were weak excuses that Cologne would probably see

through they really were the only things they had going for

them.

"I still don't see why I have to apply for a job waiting

tables in your dumb restaurant," grumbled Sakura, as she

adjusted the heavy red bracers around her wrists. "Your old troll

of a Grandmother is going to know what we're up to anyway. So

what's the use?"

Fuming Shampoo retorted, "Shampoo heard enough

from you stupid street fighter girl! Is whining all the time!

Sakura no want to help Ukyo then fine! Shampoo more than

willing to work twice as hard for her Airen to find cure!"

"Okay, that's enough of that," intervened Ranma as he

looked wearily at the arguing girls. "Fighting like this isn't going

to help Ucchan and that's why we're doing this in the first place.

Will you two at least attempt to get along?"

"Fine," agreed Sakura arrogantly. "Every time she talks

I'll just pretend I hear nothing but mindless buzzing. That ought

to calm me down."

At this comment Shampoo narrowed scarlet eyes before

retrieving her bonbori and launching herself at Sakura. The two

girls almost succeeded in starting a mammoth battle on the

Nekohaten rooftop but were stopped by the timely interference

of their companions. Sakura being restrained by both Ryoga and

Akane while Ranma and Perfume took hold of a furious

Shampoo.

Groaning at this outburst Nabiki rested an elegant hand

on her forehead and kneaded it as a headache overtook her

senses. When the rage filled combatants managed to calm

themselves she stated coolly, "This is no time for petty

vindictiveness ladies." Turning hazel eyes to Sakura she said

harshly, "I have no idea what your problem is but if you

continue this childish behavior I'm going to call Dachi and have

her cart you off to the Kuno estate where you can live

permanently. There will be no infantile squabbling of this kind

allowed in the Tendo dojo. Maybe Dachi will put up with it

because she's in love with you but I won't. The Kami only

knows how she manages you. I thought you were the sane one in

the relationship Sakura but maybe I was wrong. I just hope

Dachi, as absurd as it sounds, can talk some reasonable behavior

into you. And Shampoo," Nabiki said shifting her eyes to the

Amazon. "If you really want to help your Airen then stop taking

her bait. From what I'm told you're the best of your tribe. Their

Champion. Surely Sakura isn't worth your attention right now?

There are more important matters to take care of involving

Ukyo. If your feelings of love are as strong as you claim they

should take precedent over any form of small revenge you want

to take against Sakura. Your attention should be on helping

Ukyo, the woman you love, not fighting over personal

vendettas."

"Shampoo understand," replied the lavender haired

Amazon in soft agreement. "Will ignore stupid street fighter girl.

Is no worth Shampoo's trouble." Turning her attention to

Perfume she murmured playfully, "Perfume's Airen is smart one.

Cousin is very lucky to snatch Nabiki up."

Breaking into a lascivious smile Perfume replied, "I

know. But I is wanting to snatch other things on Airen."

Turning beet red at this sly comment Nabiki broke into a

loud coughing fit while Perfume studied the Japanese girl

curiously at this reaction. Ranma began snickering quietly and

found himself receiving a threatening glare from the middle

Tendo sister.

"All right," pronounced Nabiki, regaining her natural

calm composure. "No more dawdling. Let's get to work."

"You mean apply for work," put in Ranma, smirking as

the group walked towards the edge of the Nekohaten roof and

began leaping to the street below in pairs.

Raising a brown eyebrow Nabiki drawled, "You're such

a smart ass."

"Better than a dumb ass," Ranma replied, still wearing a

smile of self-pleasure on his handsome features.

Shaking her head Nabiki descended to the busy street

below with Perfume muttering, "He's a pain in the ass."

"I heard that!" called Ranma from on high.

Distracted by this Nabiki adjusted her gaze too look up

at the pigtailed boy and in doing so she lost track of her

companion. Therefore instead of landing softly on her own two

feet as she had planned Nabiki found herself being gently

cradled by Perfume. The chestnut haired Amazon drew her

Airen into her grip with delicate strength just moments before

Nabiki could hit the ground.

Smiling softly Perfume carefully replaced Nabiki on the

street, treating her as if she was a precious piece of china.

Flabbergasted at this action Nabiki was unable to say anything

and could only stare blankly into Perfume's warm sapphire gaze

that shone with love. Fortunately for Nabiki they were soon

joined by Ranma and Shampoo who eagerly made their way into

the Nekohaten, taking the silent pair with them.

They barely got a few steps when they were stopped by

the immobile backs of Sakura, Ryoga, and Akane who were

frozen at the entrance to the restaurant. All three were involved

in staring at something of obvious interest to them. Pushing

through their friends they were stunned to see an enraged Ukyo

battling Cologne yet again. The okonomiyaki chef was hastily

pursuing the Amazon Elder throughout the restaurant. Jumping

over chairs and knocking down tables as he threw a barrage of

miniature spatulas at Cologne who easily blocked them with her

staff. Frustrated by this action Ukyo retrieved his battle spatula

and attempted to slice apart the staff. Amused at these efforts

Cologne played with Ukyo awhile longer before finally poking

him on his forehead with her staff, sending Ukyo flying

backwards and into the group gathered in the entrance to the

Nekohaten. Collapsed at the feet of Ranma and Shampoo the

chef tilted his oak brown head backwards to look up into their

concerned faces.

"Ranchan, Shampoo," breathed Ukyo with some

surprise. Not noticing how Shampoo beamed on being

acknowledged by her Airen he tenderly pushed himself up into a

sitting position. "What're you all doing here?"

"Us?" questioned Ryoga. "We came with Shampoo and

Perfume but how in the world did you know this was their

restaurant?"

Scratching the back of his head Ukyo revealed with

some embarrassment, "I sort of went around checking all the

ramen restaurants in Nerima. Tedious but effective." Rising to

his feet Ukyo returned his attention to the figure of Cologne who

was watching this interaction with interest. "But enough with the

explanations. I've got a score to settle with the old ghoul."

"Wait Airen!" called Shampoo anxiously. Grabbing

Ukyo's arm she spun the boy around to his side so she could

peer deeply into his eyes. She whispered softly, "No can get cure

for full body Cat- Tongue by fighting Great Grandmother. We

have plan. Shampoo no let Airen stay trapped as boy. Ukyo

follow Shampoo lead, yes?" With that the lavender haired

Amazon pushed past Ukyo, but not before smoothly placing a

folded piece of paper in his hand.

Peering at the paper Ukyo unfolded it then read aloud,

"Help wanted. Chef, dishwashers, waitresses, waiters and

greeter. Apply at the Nekohaten. Hours flexible." Shifting his

gaze he looked at Ranma and questioned, "What's this all about

Ranchan?"

"Apparently their restaurant is hiring. Shampoo came up

with the idea of some of us taking on part-time jobs here so we

can keep an eye on the troll while trying to figure out a cure for

your condition. Shampoo thinks that eventually Cologne will

either let something slip or she'll simply let us in on it. If we

work here we'll have an advantage about gaining that knowledge

for ourselves." Forming a wide smile Ranma commented,

"Pretty smart, huh?"

"Yeah," Ukyo said. "That was smart of her."

Ukyo studied Shampoo, who was conversing with

Cologne, with a new sense of admiration. He didn't expect her to

go such lengths to help him. Especially against her own Great

Grandmother, the Matriarch of their tribe, whose heir she was.

No, Ukyo didn't expect this from Shampoo at all.

Seeing this reaction Ranma added, "She really was a lot

of help. I'm beginning to think Shampoo isn't that bad a person.

In fact," Ranma said lowly, so only Ukyo could hear. "She's a

very nice girl."

Smiling softly Ukyo replied teasingly, "Cute too."

Chuckling Ranma said, "You said it, not me."

"You don't agree?" asked Ukyo dryly.

"I didn't say that either," replied Ranma easily.

The couple's playful banter was interrupted by the

piercing shriek of Shampoo as she studied Cologne who was

dangling a pink pendant in front of the girl. Rushing to her side

Ukyo carefully inspected Shampoo with concern while Ranma

stood protectively at the Amazon's other side as he glared at

Cologne with definite animosity.

"You okay sugar?" asked Ukyo gently.

Lifting scarlet eyes Shampoo didn't reply as she grabbed

Ukyo by his arms and held him tightly. "Ukyo," she said

forlornly. "Great Grandmother say she have Phoenix pill, is cure

for full body Cat-Tongue, it in that pendant."

"She does?!" Ukyo cried incredulously, forming a face

of determination he turned in preparation to attack Cologne once

again.

That was when Shampoo grabbed his hands in her own.

Pulling him to her in a sharp tug she leaned in close, giving the

appearance they were in the middle of an embrace. In Ukyo's ear

she whispered, "Stop Airen. No can win fight against Great

Grandmother and she much tricky. No make sense. Why she tell

us about pill? Great Grandmother has reason to tell us, reason

not good for Airens. Shampoo has plan for you get cure to full

body Cat-Tongue. No attack Great Grandmother if plan is to

work. Ukyo trust Shampoo?"

Looking deeply into Shampoo's luminous gaze for

several moments Ukyo finally said in soft solemn tones, "I trust

you Shampoo. What's your plan?"

Shampoo moved closer to Ukyo and breathed against his

ear, smiling on feeling the shivers run through his body at this

contact, and said, "No can tell Airen here. Like Shampoo said

before, follow lead." Withdrawing from their embrace she said

loud enough for everyone to hear, "It good Ukyo no scared of

hard work." Turning to Cologne she offered the Elder her

brightest smile. "Both Airens agree to work at Nekohaten Great

Grandmother. Is very happy news!"

"Yes," allowed Cologne, wearing a small and calculating

smile. "Very happy news indeed." Adjusting her stare she took

in the rest of the group. "And what about these lagabouts? Do

they want jobs as well?"

"We're not lagabouts!" shouted Akane, her face red and

hands clenched into fists.

"Oh?" asked Cologne humorously. "And what previous

work experience do you have?"

At this question Akane turned even redder and looked

ready to explode. Sakura groaned at this reaction. She had

finally calmed down from her previous entanglements with

Shampoo and was now completely focused on the task of

helping Ukyo. Stepping forward Sakura said, "I've had plenty.

Ryochan and I must have taken on at least fifty different jobs on

the road for money. We both have waited tables. Although,"

Sakura said wearing a smirk. "In Ryoga's case you might be

better off buying him a pair of rubber gloves and making him a

wash boy than risk having him wander around as a waiter. He

might never find his way back from the tables."

Eyeing Sakura carefully Cologne allowed a slight nod of

her head and said, "I underestimated you. I will not do so again."

Sakura blinked at this and was going to question it when

Cologne focused on Perfume, who was hovering next to Nabiki.

"What of your Airen, Perfume? Is she interested in waiting

tables?"

Raising an eyebrow Nabiki drawled, "I was more

considering helping you with your financial and promotional

situation. I know my way around accounting books and profit

margins better than most business majors in college. And for the

right price I would be more than willing to give this place the

proper advertisement to bring in quite the crowd."

"Is that so?" Cologne asked a bit derisively and as a

response Nabiki simply nodded silently. "Well then, I'll make

sure to hold you to that promise Ms. Tendo. You may all

consider yourselves hired. Work starts tomorrow after school

and I trust none of you will be late."

With that Cologne hopped away on her staff and left the

group alone in to contemplate what she was planning.

"Okay Shampoo," said Ukyo seriously. "Tell me what

you've got planned."

After standing a bit stunned in the empty restaurant for a

few seconds the group had decisively turned as a whole and

headed back towards the Tendo dojo. Both Amazons joining

them for they shared a combined wish of wanting to spend as

much time with their Airens as possible.

"Is very good plan Airen," beamed Shampoo. "Have

seen how Great Grandmother training work. Shampoo and

Perfume know what she want to do Ukyo. Is test of skill, in

restaurant working she try to upset Airen. Want to make angry

and cause fights. This way she know limits. How good Ukyo is.

If she impressed enough maybe give Phoenix pill up, but no can

count on it. That why Shampoo have plan." Her smile widening

she said solemnly, "Shampoo will teach Ukyo the Kachu

Tenshin Amaguriken."

On hearing this Perfume frowned. "I still no like this

plan Cousin. Great Grandmother may become very angry if she

find you give away honored tribal secret technique. It no smart

for you, could cause trouble."

Turning to her Cousin, Shampoo snorted. "You is worry

wart Perfume. Amaguriken is technique all Amazon children

learn, is no problem to teach to Airen."

"And what about other techniques? Is no problem to

teach them too?" asked Perfume dryly.

"Hmmph," sniffed Shampoo, flipping her lavender hair

over one shoulder. Forming a sly expression she said in

Mandarin, "Why are you being so grumpy Pur-fum? If you

wish, you may teach some techniques to your Airen. I think

Nabiki would find our various Shiatsu styles interesting.

Especially the extracurricular uses for some of them..."

"I'm sure I would," said Nabiki sardonically. Hazel

eyes shifted to Perfume who was simultaneously gaping at her

Airen while blushing. "Would you teach me some of them Pur-

fum?"

"Certainly!" said Perfume, quickly recovering her

senses. Studying Nabiki curiously she said, "I wasn't aware

you knew how to speak Mandarin."

"I know," Nabiki said with a smirk. "I began

teaching myself only shortly after Xian-pu arrived. I thought it

would be..." Nabiki trailed off, thinking for the proper

wording. "Useful."

Giving Nabiki a look of admiration Perfume said, "It

will make things easier, being able to talk to you in my native

tongue. My Japanese is not as good as I wish it was."

"That's okay," replied Nabiki, wearing a small smile.

"My Mandarin isn't as good as I wish it was."

"Uh... hello?" interrupted Ranma warily, raising his hand

into the air in an attempt to catch their attention. "What in the

heck are all of you saying?"

Smirking Ukyo at his iinazuke's confusion he said, "I'll

fill you in later Ranchan."

"Shampoo happy to teach Airen Ranma her language,"

purred Shampoo as she simultaneously linked arms with both

Ukyo and Ranma.

Ranma looked a bit nervous at how she expressed this

sentiment but was none-the-less intrigued by the idea of learning

another language. He had taken the obligatory English classes in

school but never found much interest in it. Shooting Shampoo a

bright smile he said, "I'd like that a lot Shampoo. When do we

start?"

Blinking in surprise Shampoo replied, "Soon as Ranma

want. Shampoo be good teacher for Airen. Is vow!"

Watching their interaction with interest Ukyo said in

slightly humorous tones, "And while we're at it, why don't

Ranchan and I help you with your Japanese? You can't just go

around talking in third person all the time Shampoo."

Hearing this Perfume snickered and said, "Good luck

helping Shampoo learn that. She no study Japanese very hard

before leaving Joketsuzoku. She very stubborn."

Shampoo turned bright red at this and fuming turned to

her Cousin, appearing to be in the process of telling her off

when the sudden shout of Ryoga interrupted her.

"You're nuts!" the lost boy screamed at the top of his

lungs at his best friend.

Turning their attention the group saw that Ryoga was in

the midst of an argument with Sakura. An unusual situation

since these best of friends were never seen bickering. One could

call them as close as siblings if not for the fact that many

siblings never reached their level of bonding.

"I am not nuts," said Sakura indignantly, poking Ryoga

hard in the chest with her index finger. "And you better not go

into your speech about Dachi getting arrested again."

"But she could!" Ryoga shouted incredulously, waving

his arms wildly about. "Narcotics are illegal and she has one of

the largest collections of them on the planet!"

Sakura snorted at this then said, "Don't you worry your

pretty little head about that Ryochan. The Kuno family has got

the Nerima police department under lock and key. How do you

think they get away with all the property destruction they cause

out there with their constant fighting?" Smiling rakishly she

continued with a lilt, "Having deep pockets is a definite

advantage sometimes. Besides, I've got some things to take care

of over there and this will just make it easier. And anyway, this

is for my own good. I'll be happy there. I know it." Turning on

her heel Sakura took a side street and walked away from the

group. "See you later," she called as a farewell, her back to them

as she departed.

Watching his friend disappear Ryoga remained in a state

of silent fury for a moment before unclenching his fists and

stalking over to Nabiki. Staring the girl hard in the eyes he said

accusingly, "This is your fault! You hurt her feelings!"

Immediately in a decisive movement Perfume was in

front of Nabiki, shielding the other girl from the enraged Ryoga

who now bore his angry gaze into her. "I not let you hurt

Nabiki," said Perfume in icy tones.

Snapping out of his maddened state Ryoga looked

surprised and a bit hurt that the Amazon thought he would

actually harm the middle Tendo sister. Seeing this Nabiki gently

placed a hand on Perfume's arm while saying, "It's all right

Perfume. He doesn't mean any harm."

Sapphire eyes gazed searchingly into hazel ones and

Perfume gave a short nod then moved from her protective stance

in front of Nabiki to standing staunchly at her Airen's side while

looking at Ryoga with suspicion.

Turning her attention back to the lost boy Nabiki asked

slowly, "I did what?"

"You hurt her feelings!" repeated Ryoga. "And now she's

doing what you told her! Sakura's going to stay with Kodachi

from now on!"

"Wait a minute," said Nabiki defensively, placing her

hands on her hips. "I didn't tell her to do anything. All I did was

inform her that her behavior in regards to Shampoo was childish

and it had to stop. I never said in any serious regards that she

would be forced to leave the dojo."

Ryoga looked ready to explode at this statement and he

very well could have if Akane had not chosen that instant to pull

him aside for a private moment. Feeling more than a little bit

relieved to have an angry Ryoga removed from her personal

space Nabiki sighed.

"Nabiki," called the solemn voice of Ukyo. "What did

Ryoga mean by saying Sakura was doing what you told her?"

Turning around to lock eyes with the svelte boy Nabiki

grimaced and felt the sense of dread return again as she started

her explanation.

Tilting her chocolate brown head back Sakura gazed at

the large wall surrounding the prestigious Kuno estate.

Straightening her shoulders she pushed back on her toes and

launched herself into the air. Landing softly on the neatly cut

grass of the east lawn of the estate Sakura waited in silence.

As if on cue the attacks from the automatic defense

system Sasuke had rigged began and with cool efficiency the

street fighter destroyed all of her mechanical opponents in

seconds. Wiping away the sweat that had formed on her brow

from this workout Sakura wore a wide grin on her features as

Sasuke stealthily landed in front of her before kneeling.

"Mistress Sakura," Sasuke said respectfully, his head

bowed down. "Your presence honors us all."

"Yeah, yeah," said Sakura, waving off this treatment.

She still wasn't used to how the Kunos were treated like royalty

by their loyal servant and it wasn't a relationship she wanted to

imitate. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was the idea

of being pampered. Pulling the small ninja to his feet with a

quick tug of her hand Sakura said, "Sorry I didn't give you any

warning to shut down the traps Sasuke but I kind of was in the

mood for a quick fight, y'know? I just felt like breaking

something."

"Oh?" asked Sasuke, a curious look upon his mousy

features. "May I ask why that is, Mistress?"

Groaning at the use of Mistress again in reference to her

Sakura shook her head in annoyance as they entered the

spacious Kuno mansion. "Sasuke," Sakura said strongly. "I'm

going to tell you this one more time. Please don't call me

Mistress. My name is Sakura, okay?"

The ninja hesitated at a reply and glanced around

nervously before nodding his head slowly. "Very well," he said

softly. "But I shall have to continue to refer to you in terms of

respect around the Mistress and Master. It would not do well for

them to hear me speaking to you in any less respectful manner

than themselves." Forming an expression of fondness he

continued, "They do consider you as a member of their

illustrious house now... Sakura."

Beaming at the use of her name Sakura replied, "I'm glad

they do because I sure consider them a part of mine now. And

that's a pretty select club."

"Many do not allow them into their hearts," Sasuke said

a bit sadly. "I'm glad you have chosen to."

"Me too," said Sakura with a smile. "And to answer your

earlier question, I felt like breaking things because we've got big

trouble at the dojo." She heaved a great sigh before continuing

warily, "Again."

"What has happened this time?" questioned Sasuke as he

opened a pair of large heavily ornamented brass doors which

lead to the large west wing garden where Kodachi's laboratory

was located.

"Shampoo's Great Grandmother has somehow managed

to trap Ukyo in her male form," hissed Sakura. "I'm here to see

if Dachi might have some ideas on how to cure this problem.

After all," said Sakura, reverting to her natural easy going state.

"She is practically a genius when it comes to understanding

chemistry and human anatomy."

"Ah," said Sasuke wisely. "More troubles involving

Chinese Amazons. They are becoming quite the thorn in your

side are they not?"

"That's the understatement of the year," muttered Sakura.

Pausing in her walk she gazed at the wrought iron gates that

surrounded her girlfriend's mammoth laboratory then turned to

the ninja saying, "I'll talk to you later Sasuke. You'll be seeing a

lot more of me seeing as how I'll be staying here for an

indefinite amount of time."

With that the street fighter strode with some

determination towards the ominous laboratory which had always

been the subject of many nightmares for Sasuke since he'd first

joined the Kuno household. Blinking in surprise the ninja

questioned softly to himself, "Staying here?"

Tipping back her head Sakura looked at the iron gates

with some amusement before performing a running leap and

overtaking them completely. In a quick movement of pure skill

the street fighter rested a moment before pushing back on her

toes and propelling herself into the air. Doing so she grabbed the

nearest vine and began a steady climb to the roof top of the

former greenhouse. Undoing the rusty latch to one of the larger

roof top windows Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the

gaping hole then pushed herself forward. The street fighter fell

in a sudden descent towards the center of the laboratory, her

weighted sneakers pounding into the floor with a resounding

crash.

"Hey Dachi!" said Sakura brightly as she rose to her full

petite stature.

Her back to her girlfriend, Kodachi stood before an

elaborate arrangement of technology. The scene vaguely

reminded Sakura of the laboratories mad scientists had in the

bad science fiction movies Ryoga enjoyed watching. Staring at

the contents of a small blue vial in her hand Kodachi

murmured, "I do wish you would find a more suitable form of

greeting me while I'm working Sakura darling. A person of

lesser nerves than myself would no doubt be unduly frightened

by your arrivals in this sanctuary."

Still grinning Sakura strode to Kodachi's side and peered

curiously over her shoulder. Breathing gently into the other girl's

ear she questioned, "What're you working on?"

Shivering at the warm feel of Sakura's breath on her skin

Kodachi said slowly, "Merely a trifle experiment that involves

studying the adverse affects of adding high dosage enzymes to a

counter productive fauna environment."

"Mmm," said Sakura lazily. "Sounds interesting."

Arching a black eyebrow Kodachi said, "You are being

facetious. I realize how my work bores you."

Pushing away the stiff white lab coat Kodachi wore

Sakura planted a soft kiss on the gymnast's now exposed neck

while saying, "Nothing about you bores me Dachi. I find

everything you do interesting."

"Indeed?" asked Kodachi sensuously as she carefully

placed the vial she'd been holding in it's categorically arranged

position among the other containers. Turning to face Sakura she

wore a soft smile on her features. "That is convenient, for I feel

the same in relation to you my darling."

"Good," said Sakura, leaning forward she buried her face

in the crook of Kodachi's neck and breathed in the sweet scent

of the mane of black hair. "Then it would be okay if I stick

around for the next few days?"

"Stick around?" Kodachi asked in perplexed tones her

violet eyes showing confusion. A sudden understanding over

took her and she asked, "You mean you wish to live here?"

"If you wouldn't mind," replied Sakura, tilting her head

to one side. "I'd appreciate it a lot."

"Mind?" breathed Kodachi incredulously. Moving

forward she smoothly cupped Sakura's face in her hands and

murmured in loving tones, "I could think of nothing that I would

love better than to have you residing here with me."

Smiling happily Sakura entwined her fingers in the thick

black hair at the nape of Kodachi's neck then pulled the gymnast

in for a passionate kiss as she said against her lips, "I love you

Dachi."

"As I love you my darling," returned Kodachi in low

sultry tones as she focused her attention on kissing the smooth

planes of Sakura's face.

Sakura released a quiet moan at these actions and wound

her fingers tighter into the grip of Kodachi's hair as they

resumed another breath taking kiss. Pulling the other girl against

her in a feverish embrace Sakura felt her body melt away until it

seemed they were one.

Surrendering to Kodachi's hold the street fighter allowed

herself to be led by strong yet gentle hands as she fell back

against tickling sensation of soft grass. Lifting her gaze as

limber hands traced the sculptured length of her abdominal

muscles Sakura saw that Kodachi had led them to the small

meadow she had maintained inside the former greenhouse.

Of everything in the dark girl's laboratory of wonders it

was the meadow which delighted Sakura the most. Upon first

seeing it the street fighter was amazed that her girlfriend was

able to maintain it in such perfect conditions. Like the meadows

of the outside world theirs was small and sloped while covered

by an ample bunch of wild flowers which filled the air with a

sweet fragrance that cannot be copied. The street fighter sighed,

indulging herself a moment to allow her mind to drift as these

wonderful sensations and surroundings overtook her.

Unfortunately for her, it appeared to her partner as if she was in

the process of becoming bored.

"Sakura darling," purred Kodachi in a chiding manner. "I

do believe your attention is elsewhere." Silencing Sakura, who

was quick with an explanation, the gymnast pressed a finger

against lush lips and shifted into a playful smirk then

questioned, "I simply must earn your focus then, won't I?"

Smiling as Kodachi softly lowered herself for another

fiery embrace Sakura pushed away all thoughts of her reason for

residing at the Kuno residence. It would simply have to wait for

another time because she was most definitely involved in more

interesting pursuits.

Left alone inside the Nekohaten the Matriarch of the

Amazons dwelled on the events of the recent days. Cologne

realized that she had set herself up in such a position as to be

viewed as the villain amongst the younger martial artists but it

could not be helped.

"They do not understand the forces which draw them

together. If they did perhaps they might view my actions in a

more favorable manner," said Cologne in solemn tones. The

Amazon Elder was sitting before the small shrine which had

been passed through their family through the centuries. "What

happens now is merely a test and nothing more. I must see for

myself the contents of their souls before deciding what action I

am to take." Sighing Cologne lowered her head before

continuing, "Please bless us with good will my Goddess. My

only wish now is for the happiness of my Grandchildren."

Remaining silent for several moments Cologne slowly

rose to her feet and made her way out of the room while saying,

"I am sorry Shampoo but I cannot risk taking chances when it

comes to your Airen. She holds the promise of life or death in

her hands depending on which way she turns and I must guard

her closely in these days."

"Well," said Ukyo after a long pause.

The group had made their way back to the dojo and were

gathered in the sitting room where Nabiki had just finished

giving her explanation for Sakura's departure. The middle Tendo

sister wore a guilty look upon her fine features which were also

covered by a light blush as Ukyo bore his steady gaze into her.

This was closely studied by a curious Perfume who wondered at

the bond her Airen shared with Ukyo. It seemed to her that it

was deeper than friendship and perhaps even on a spiritual level.

Whatever it was, thought Perfume with a frown, she didn't like

it.

"I'm sorry," said Nabiki ducking her head. "I didn't think

Sakura would take it that way. I only wanted her to stop all the

fighting with Shampoo. It was interfering with our plans to help

you Ucchan."

Shaking his oak brown head Ukyo smiled softly as he

questioned, "How can I stay mad at you Nabchan? You were

only trying to help me out. Besides," Ukyo said thoughtfully. "I

think Sakura's feelings weren't really hurt. She must have

something else in mind by living with Kodachi. I wouldn't put it

past the little sneak to use your speech against her as an excuse

to do something of her own whims. It would be just like her to

do that." Shifting his gaze Ukyo looked to Ryoga who was

contemplating this statement. "Right Ryoga?"

"Feh," snorted Ryoga, folding his arms across his strong

chest. "I should've known. Sakura is always pulling things like

this. No doubt this was the perfect excuse to spend more time

with Kodachi." Directing dark brown eyes to Nabiki he said in

gentle tones, "I apologize Nabiki."

"Apology accepted," said Nabiki easily. Focusing her

attention back on Ukyo she said slyly, "You better get your rest.

Tomorrow we start our jobs at the Nekohaten and I bet Cologne

will have you working overtime. Are you ready for the hectic

life of a slave boy?"

At this comment Ukyo narrowed his eyes and said

dangerously, "I'm gonna get you for that."

"Get me?" queried Nabiki innocently, placing her hand

on her chest in a maidenly gesture. "Whatever do you mean?"

Smiling rakishly Ukyo pounced at the middle Tendo

sister while yelling, "Tickle attack!"

Immediately Nabiki scrambled to her feet to avoid the

fast moving okonomiyaki chef. Releasing a breathless giggle she

dashed out of the sitting room with Ukyo hot on her trail.

Chuckling Ranma shook his dark head while saying

affectionately, "Nabchan should've never let Ucchan know just

how ticklish she is. It just left her wide open for this sort of

teasing." He was a bit surprised at his iinazuke's sudden

playfulness but took it as a good sign that Ukyo's spirits were

rising. Besides, it was always so much fun to watch Ukyo bring

out the more childlike side to the always in control Nabiki. It

was a part of her that many were never able to see. The occasion

was rare that Ukyo would take advantage of what few knew to

be Nabiki's highly ticklish status. The okonomiyaki chef chose

the opportunities for breaking through Nabiki's sardonic veneer

very carefully and apparently this was one of those precious

times.

Giggling softly Akane leaned forward to watch the

interaction between Nabiki and Ukyo while saying, "I have to

agree with you there Ranma but I don't think Nabiki minds so

much. She lets Ukyo get away with things that would get

anyone else killed." Grinning widely she said, "I guess Ucchan

taught Nabiki the long lost art of having fun."

"Something Nabchan can definitely benefit from," said

Ranma, wearing a grin. "They're quite a pair."

Taking these comments in thoughtfully Perfume

observed Nabiki. The middle Tendo sister was straddling Ukyo,

sitting atop his flat stomach with a look of triumph on her

beautiful features as she tickled the squirming boy under his

nose with a feather. Ukyo released an abrupt sneeze and Nabiki

quickly covered her face with her hands. Ukyo took quick

advantage of this situation and threw Nabiki hastily over his

shoulder teasing her with the option of throwing the girl into the

koi pond. Nabiki protested this action at the top of her lungs

while threatening to utilize the pressure point techniques she

knew on him. Finally the okonomiyaki chef set her down, his

broad hands gripping her waist easily as he gently set her on the

ground. His eyes sparkling Ukyo offered an apology as he gave

a formal bow before taking Nabiki's hand in his own and kissing

the top of it lightly. Her cheeks flushed Nabiki wore a naughty

smile as she said something that Perfume couldn't make out.

Ukyo immediately turned a shade of red that put Nabiki's to

shame on hearing what was said. This reaction sent Nabiki into

another fit of laughter as Ukyo sputtered something to Nabiki

which caused her to double over from the pains of never- ending

laughter.

And watching the unsuspecting pair with careful

sapphire eyes Perfume frowned once again.

"That was fun," said Shampoo, attempting to strike up

a conversation with her long silent Cousin.

The pair of Amazons were walking at a leisurely pace

back to the Nekohaten for a good nights rest. Shampoo smiled

softly in remembrance of the tentative hugs both her Airens had

given her upon her departure. When she had stopped at the end

of the street the two boys were still standing in the dojo entrance

watching her until she was out of sight. Sighing at this fond

memory Shampoo turned her scarlet eyes to Perfume who had

not yet replied.

Deciding to try another tactic Shampoo questioned with

some concern, "What's the matter?"

"Ukyo," replied Perfume lowly. Sapphire eyes fixed a

burning gaze on her companion. "There is something between

her and Nabiki." Clenching her jaw Perfume said in controlled

tones that somehow still managed to reflect an envious fury, "I

do not like it."

"Between them?" asked Shampoo in puzzlement. "I

don't understand. What do you mean by saying there is

something between Ukyo and Nabiki? They're friends."

Forming a defensive expression she said, "Are you insinuating

they are indulging in some sort of secret romance? My Airen

would never do such a thing. Ukyo is completely in love with

Ranma." This last statement was said with a twinge of sadness

to it.

"I know that," said Perfume, who then released a puff

of air to cause her chestnut locks to fly out of her eyeline. "I'm

more worried about how my Airen looks at Ukyo. I think she

might be in love with her." Pausing, the Amazon Enforcer

wore a twisted expression, as she said in a dry mocking voice,

"Or him. Perhaps Nabiki desires Ukyo in her male form.

Which she is now stuck in. I will have to watch them carefully

from now to discover the truth and to prevent anything from

happening."

"Pur-fum," Shampoo pronounced in exasperation.

"Do you know who you sounded like just now?"

"I give up," drawled Perfume sarcastically, not liking

the superior tone in Shampoo's voice. "Who?"

"Mu-tsu," informed Shampoo sharply. Leaping down

from the high fence she had been walking on she stood in front

of her Cousin. "What you just said about watching Nabiki and

Ukyo sounded exactly like what he would do if you made a new

friend in the village. Is that what you want? To become like the

person who has tormented you for so long? Will you be like him

and ignore the feelings of your Airen and only recognize your

own? Are you really so selfish?"

Wearing a stunned expression on her face Perfume

stared blankly at her companion before stammering. "I-I did

not mean to sound that way..."

"I know," said Shampoo kindly. Reaching out she

grasped Perfume's arms gently and tipped her head back to gaze

into the taller girl's eyes. "But all the same, you did. In my time

in the dojo with my Airens I can say that I saw nothing in

Ukyo's eyes but friendship for Nabiki. I cannot say the same for

Nabiki as I did not watch her as closely. That is something you

will have to discover on your own." Forming a quiet smile

Shampoo continued, "If it is any help I think you are simply

being paranoid and they are nothing more than close friends.

Just remember to think before acting Pur-fum. Do not be hasty

in matters of the heart. It requires time."

"Time," Perfume said with a sigh. "Is not something

we have an abundance of. Who knows how long we will be

permitted to stay in Japan before the Elders demand our

return?" Forming a staunch face of resolve Perfume said, "I

will devote all my being to discovering who my Airen really is.

To learn what she loves and longs for. In that way I will win her

heart."

Beaming Shampoo said happily, "That's the spirit! I'm

sure there's no way she'll be able to resist your charms."

Tingeing a little Perfume replied humorously, "It will

be made easier with the absence of Mu-tsu as to not scare her

off. I cannot even remember the number of people that I have

been interested in over the years that he frightened away."

"He's a pain all right," snorted Shampoo. "It's just

lucky for me I scare the pants off of him or he'd be chasing after

me too. But you," the lavender haired Amazon shook her head

warily. "You go and rescue the idiot from the river rapids.

Why didn't you just let him drown?"

Perfume looked appalled at this suggestion, "I couldn't

do that! He is the nephew of the only Elder who is able to

oppose Great Grandmother. Besides," she continued

sheepishly. "At the time I did not know how annoying he could

be nor that he would gain a crush on me."

"Better to let him drown," Shampoo muttered,

recalling how Mousse had treated the gentle Lotion during the

time she was with Perfume. Eyeing her companion

mischievously she said, "But on a different note I can tell you

exactly what your Airen loves most."

"Oh?" asked Perfume curiously, a chestnut eyebrow

raised. "What's that?"

"Money," pronounced Shampoo solemnly. "All you

need to do is increase your value by several million yen and

she'll love you forever Pur-fum."

Bursting into giggles at the dark expression her Cousin

wore Shampoo took off in a fast sprint down the street as

Perfume followed at her heels shouting for her to apologize for

insulting her Airen.

"So you wish for me to aid in the venture to return

Kuonji to her natural feminine state my darling?" questioned

Kodachi as she released a quiet murmur of contentment.

It was early in the morning and the pair had over an hour

before school started so they were indulging themselves with

some quiet relaxation. Wearing an elegant violet silk robe the

dark gymnast was sitting on a small velvet stool in front of her

bureau, it's surface scattered with several different kinds of

make up, perfume, and hair care products. Standing behind her

and gazing into the magnificent brass mirror before them was

Sakura. The street fighter was clad in a t-shirt and a pair of

soccer shorts. Sakura was taking her time in tenderly brushing

Kodachi's thick black hair which was let loose and flowing.

Sakura liked how Kodachi's features softened when her hair was

down past her shoulders. The look reflected what she saw to be

the gymnast's inner beauty, showing an innocence in her many

thought was lost.

"Yup," replied Sakura as she remained focused on her

task. She found herself lengthening the quick act of brushing her

girlfriend's hair simply because of the pleasure it was lending

Kodachi and not wanting to be responsible for ending that

pleasure. Running limber fingers through the silky texture of

Kodachi's locks Sakura continued easily, "With your knowledge

of alchemy I thought you might be able to find some sort of

chemical relation as to why Ukyo is so sensitive to heat. Then

it's just a matter of you finding a cure."

"Just a matter?" drawled Kodachi playfully. "You truly

think finding a cure will be as simple as that?"

"For you?" asked Sakura. "You bet. You're a genius and

you ought to recognize that."

Smiling in silent pleasure at this compliment Kodachi

turned to clasp Sakura's hands in her own. Raising them to her

lips the gymnast kissed them tenderly as she rose to her full

height. "Then for you, I will help Kuonji. I see no reason other

than pettiness to allow her to stay in such a shabby state. It

would be needlessly cruel. I shall begin experiments today."

Forming a sly smile she continued, "By taking full advantage of

the state of the art equipment gracing our new school chemistry

labs of course."

Chuckling Sakura commented, "And what a

coincidence... you just happen to be President of the Chemistry

Club for St. Hebereke."

"Mmm," purred Kodachi. "Exactly. Might anyone be

able to predict just who will be conveniently excused from class

to do work on a special chemistry project these next few

weeks?"

Winding her hands around the back of Kodachi's neck

Sakura said warmly, "You're amazing. Y'know that?"

"In some ways," acknowledged Kodachi softly.

Pulling away from Kodachi the street fighter fidgeted

with her hands behind her back as she said, "There's just one

other favor I've got to ask..."

"Merely ask it and it is yours my darling," Kodachi said

warmly.

Coughing at this Sakura ran her fingers through her

spiky hair before saying nervously, "Okay. It's just that this isn't

a regular request. Since Ucchan is stuck in her male form I'd...

appreciate it if you might get Tatewaki off whatever drugs you

have him on." Avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend Sakura

continued, "It wouldn't be good to have him chasing after Ukyo

screaming about the 'ponytailed menace'. It would only add to

her problems."

Stunned into silence Kodachi finally said carefully, "I

was unaware you knew of my involvement with treating my

brother's medical condition in the way of psychological matters

and drugs. How did you discover it?"

"It was kind of obvious to anyone who'd take the time to

look," said Sakura quietly. "His erratic behavior had to be either

related to chronic mania or drugs. And since your specialty is

chemistry..." Sakura trailed off. Lifting green eyes she gazed at

Kodachi helplessly. "I'm not judging you or anything like that

Dachi. I just think it'd be better if you got Tatewaki off those

things... to let him be himself. You're not giving him much of a

choice if you've been sneaking them into his food like I think

you have."

"Perhaps," Kodachi said with a sigh. "But my actions

were done in what I thought to be my brother's best interests.

Before I put him on the drugs he was chronically depressed over

the death of our Mother. They... snapped him out of it.

Unfortunately they also caused him to become obsessed with

our Samurai ancestry as well as giving him an inflated sense of

self-worth." Pausing a moment she rubbed her forehead while

murmuring, "I will do as you ask Sakura but it will not be an

easy process. He has become addicted to his weekly regimen of

drugs I slip into his meals. I will have to wean Tatewaki off

them slowly. This will mean putting him on a new regimen of

drugs which have a calming affect rather than an ego bolstering

one." Heaving another great sigh she said, "We will simply be

replacing one set of drugs with another."

"True," said Sakura. "Only this time we won't let

Tatewaki become addicted." Moving closer to the dark gymnast

she bore her comforting gaze into her. Cupping Kodachi's cheek

gently Sakura said, "It's all right Dachi. I'm not mad at you. I

don't think what you did was right but I know you only did what

you thought you had to..."

"Yes," breathed Kodachi softly as she leaned into

Sakura's touch. "Although I see now that those thoughts were

false in assumption. I will make amends for my errors of the

past now." Violet eyes lost themselves to green depths as she

continued, "With your help."

Smiling tenderly Sakura murmured, "Always with my

help. We'll do it together."

Beaming at this statement Kodachi allowed herself to

bask in the warm glow of Sakura's love when she tilted her dark

head to one side and said, "And now it is my turn to ask an

intriguing question of mystery."

Raising a chocolate brown eyebrow Sakura drawled

playfully, "Go ahead. Shoot."

"Very well," said Kodachi. "Although I cherish every

moment we spend together I must know... why have you

recently chosen to take up residence with me?"

"Uhm..." Sakura said lowly as she turned beet red. "It's

stupid Dachi. You don't want to know."

Narrowing violet eyes Kodachi simply folded her arms

across her ample chest in a smooth movement and stared at her

companion. Sakura offered a weak smile as she muttered to

herself, "You do want to know. Okay..." Staring hard at her feet

Sakura said, "I feel safe around you. I need to have that feeling

these days. That's why I'm here. That and Nabiki suggested it. I

have been feeling pretty uncomfortable around the dojo too.

What with those damn Amazons always running around..."

Sakura trailed off darkly.

"You feel safe while with me?" asked Kodachi in

astonishment.

"Yeah," Sakura admitted, a bit embarrassed. "When I'm

around you I feel calm Dachi. Lately I've just felt..." With a

pause she searched for the wording. "Out of control and angry.

Just so angry all of the time. I don't feel like that when I'm with

you. So when Nabiki made the off-hand suggestion I move in

here with you in her usual nonsensical sarcastic way I actually

went for it." Looking amused with herself Sakura chuckled. "I

wonder how the others are taking me leaving? They probably

blame Nabiki for it."

At this statement Sakura began chuckling even more as

she pictured a confused expression on the middle Tendo sister's

face. When it came to emotions Nabiki had to be one of the

most closed off people Sakura had ever met. When relied on

observing the feelings of those around her Nabiki was adept in

but when it came to herself? The girl who possessed an

impressive amount of intelligence suddenly became as thick as a

brick. It seemed to Sakura that Nabiki was afraid of realizing her

own emotions and hid from them as well as the possibility of

being hurt due to them. Not that Sakura was any better. After the

abrupt end to her romance with Ukyo she had closed her heart

off to anyone besides her trusted friend Ryoga. An action similar

Nabiki's current one as she let only a trusted few into her heart.

Those Nabiki had grown up with and considered family, they

were the ones she allowed herself to care for. And even then

Nabiki did not trust herself to voice this affection, remaining

silent, the love she felt only bearing itself into view in small

subtle ways or in times of desperate need. Sakura wished that

this would end for Nabiki. That Nabiki would let someone touch

her heart and get past the fear that clutched at it. Sakura knew it

was possible because she had done it. It had to have been the

work of fate when Sakura met Kodachi. In that meeting

something inside her called out saying this was the one who that

knew her, accepted her, loved her completely and told Sakura to

let go of her fear.

Maybe if Nabiki would just come out of that money

making shell of hers once and awhile to give someone a chance

she'd lose her fear too, thought Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as a familiar lilting voice broke

through her brooding. Blinking she focused her attention on

Kodachi who had just said something. "I'm sorry," said Sakura.

"What did you say?"

"So now you ignore your calming influence so easily?"

asked Kodachi teasingly. "I'm crushed. What I said was now that

we have cleared up all such matters of business it is your turn to

be pampered my love."

"What?" asked Sakura as she blinked in confusion. She

registered what Kodachi meant as the street fighter was pushed

towards the velvet stool in front of the make up bureau. "That's

all right. You don't have to do this sort of stuff for me Dachi. I'm

not used to this sort of girly junk. I mean, the closest I've ever

gotten to being femme is wearing the required girls uniform

while at school." Scrunching up her nose in distaste Sakura

muttered, "And I might stop doing that soon. The way Furinkan

ignores dress code policy I might as well come to school in my

civvies. No one would even notice."

"While I'm sure you would succeed in overcoming any

such ignorant policy as enforced by that imbecilic school my

darling it would be a mistake to put aside your own luscious

femininity." Kodachi gave Sakura a wide smile as she pushed

the girl gently down to sit on the stool as she said in low caring

tones, "Just this once, allow me to care for you."

"All right," grumbled Sakura as she bowed down to her

girlfriend's wishes. "But just this one time. And don't go putting

bows in my hair or anything stupid like that."

On hearing this Kodachi released a happy squeal of sorts

as she clapped her hands in excitement. Truly this would be a

day for her to remember. Not only was her home life made bliss

by Sakura's permanent appearance into it, she now knew Sakura

needed her as much as she needed the gruff street fighter. It also

seemed that her precious Sakura was finally admitting the

loveliness of her own person. Rolling up the sleeves to her robe

Kodachi resolved to make Sakura fully aware of just how truly

beautiful she really was.

Gathering her notebooks and folders neatly into her bag

Kasumi slung it gracefully over her shoulder as she made her

way upstairs and towards the attic. Since she had heard about

Ukyo's entrapment in her male form Kasumi had been scourging

all the medical texts at home and at school for any possible

solution to the problem. She was leaving earlier than usual today

because she had arranged several meetings with the more

prominent medical instructors at Tokyo University whom she

thought might have some ideas as to help Ukyo.

But all this did not excuse what Kasumi knew in her

mind to be her negligence in spending time with her family and

especially Ukyo during this time of need. She knew how Ukyo

must be suffering through this trauma and felt it was her duty to

help ease it. Kasumi knew that Ukyo viewed her as the Mother

figure of sorts in her life. And that regard was returned in a

different way by Kasumi. The eldest Tendo experienced a

Motherly instinct in regards to Ukyo that at times threatened to

surpass her own protective feelings towards her sisters. Perhaps

this was because of the harsh life Ukyo had led on the road and

the many tragedies that always seemed to befall her.

So feeling this way Kasumi made her way up the

crickety steps to the attic and politely knocked on the door while

saying, "Ukyo? Are you awake? It's Kasumi."

There was a loud creak of the floorboards as soft steps

sounded their way towards the door. It opened to reveal the

bleary form of a male Ukyo clad in a blue tank top and boxer

shorts with a horrible case of bed head as his hair was not pulled

back in it's usual ponytailed state.

Observing this Kasumi was surprised that Ukyo had

heard her knock and call from the other side of the door. She

knew from the few occasions when Ukyo did sleep in it was

practically impossible to wake her.

"Kasumi?" asked Ukyo as he rubbed his eyes. "Is

something the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter," said Kasumi while forming a

concerned expression. "Oh dear, I woke you. I didn't mean to. I

thought it would be all right to come up and talk to you a few

minutes before I left for school. You're usually awake by this

time in order to prepare for your morning work out with

Ojisama Saotome."

"Oh yeah..." Ukyo trailed off searchingly as his

sandalwood eyes clouded over. Shrugging he focused back on

Kasumi while saying, "I guess Pops is sleeping in today because

I never got a wake up call." Gazing at Kasumi who looked a bit

uncomfortable hovering outside the doorway to his room he

stepped backwards and gestured for her to enter. "C'mon in

Kasumi. What did you want to talk about?"

Primly taking a seat on the only chair Ukyo had in the

nearly empty room Kasumi said, "I was wondering how you are

doing. Because of my hectic schedule with school we haven't

gotten a chance to talk much lately and I've been worried. So,"

Kasumi pronounced as she eyed Ukyo with gentle light brown

eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Better," said Ukyo. Taking a seat across from Kasumi

on his mattress Ukyo murmured, "When I first realized what

Cologne did to me it was horrible... it was like she stole who I

really was from me and trapped me as something that was the

complete opposite. But when I saw how all of you were helping

me, that you all loved me despite my appearance, I..." Ukyo said

softly, "I knew that she hadn't stolen anything from me. I was

still Kuonji Ukyo inside and that's all that matters. It still hurts

though," he admitted while staring at his body in slight disgust.

"To look like this. It shouldn't be this way. This isn't who I am."

"Oh Ukyo," said Kasumi tenderly. "We love you no

matter what. How you look makes no difference to us."

"I know that," replied Ukyo as he lifted sandalwood eyes

to gaze into light brown ones. "Now."

Studying Ukyo carefully Kasumi gracefully rose to her

feet and opened her arms while saying, "Come here."

In an almost dazed state Ukyo moved a few slow steps

until he fell into Kasumi's embrace, clinging to her long skirt as

would a small child. Falling gently to the floor Kasumi brought

Ukyo down with her and the boy buried his face in her lap as

she gently stroked his long head of hair.

"It will be all right," assured Kasumi as she stared at his

crumpled form. "Please don't be sad Ukyo... everything will be

all right."

Ukyo's only response was a shuddering sigh as he clung

tighter to the older girl who smiled fondly at this. Kasumi knew

he needed this, to let go of himself and allow someone else to

take care of him while he experienced the feelings of

helplessness he'd been holding back the past days. It touched

Kasumi's heart that Ukyo felt safe enough with her to chose her

as the one to do this with. She realized the reason she had been

chosen was that Ukyo was most likely ashamed to appear so

weak around Ranma. Like Kasumi the okonomiyaki chef was

aware of how his iinazuke looked up to him in many ways for

always being so strong. Having already let himself fall apart in

Ranma's presence Ukyo was reluctant to do so again.

It was different with Kasumi though, Ukyo thought as he

rubbed his tearing eyes with the back of his hand. She was the

Mother he had never known and Ukyo knew he could trust her

with anything. Pulling back from Kasumi's comforting hold

Ukyo offered a shaky smile.

"Thanks," he said quietly while ducking her gaze. "I

needed that."

"Anytime," replied Kasumi tenderly. Reaching out she

brushed her fingertips against his cheek in a feather light touch.

"Anytime you need me I'll be there."

Lifting his eyes to gaze deeply into Kasumi's tranquil

stare Ukyo knew she spoke the truth and clearing his throat he

said, "I love you Kasumi."

Surprised for a moment Kasumi blinked as her heart was

warmed by these words and she replied, "I love you too Ukyo.

You're just like a sister to me."

"You're the Mother I never had Kasumi," admitted Ukyo

shyly.

They were silent for several moments taking this

information in when Ukyo rose to his feet suddenly while

saying, "You better get going. You're going to be late for class

and I need to take a bath." Offering a hand to Kasumi he pulled

the eldest Tendo sister to her feet smoothly. Grinning widely he

said, "We can't have the prize med student of Tokyo University

being late for class, can we now?"

Smiling softly at the return of Ukyo's usual teasing

banter Kasumi replied, "No we can't. Although my classes are at

Nekomi Tech today."

Ukyo looked sheepish as they exited his room and

headed downstairs. Scratching the back of his tangled head of

hair he said, "It's hard to keep track of your schedule Kasumi.

We barely see you these days." Tilting his head to one side he

asked, "How about you? How're classes going?"

"Wonderful," said Kasumi in excited tones. "They take a

great deal of work and concentration but everything is just so

interesting I don't mind it. Although I do miss the dojo and

spending time with all of you," Kasumi said sadly.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Ukyo as he chuckled. "It's

crazy around here. Nothing is ever going right and we're always

getting into some sort of trouble."

Smiling fondly Kasumi said, "I like to think of our lives

as entertaining and leave it at that."

"Huh," said Ukyo thoughtfully. "That's one way to look

at things I suppose." Pausing at the doorway to the furo he

leaned against it while smiling. "You always have a bright

outlook on things Kasumi. How do you do it?"

"Faith," replied Kasumi wearing a soft smile.

Watching Kasumi walk away and down the stairs Ukyo

said to himself, "Faith she says." Shrugging he entered the furo

and sighed at the thought of being forced to take another cold

bath.

"Honored Elder," stated Saotome Nodoka as she gave a

formal bow. "I wish to speak with you about your recent actions

surrounding Kuonji Ukyo."

Cologne eyed Nodoka who was standing stiffly in the

middle of the closed restaurant with her right hand resting on her

ever present katana. The sword was a family heirloom and

Cologne knew all too well the value at which Nodoka held it.

She also knew when the early morning knock at the door to the

Nekohaten had sounded trouble would come from it but she had

not expected it from one who now seemed so reserved. Quite the

difference from her attitudes of the past, thought Cologne

curiously.

But then again, Nodoka was raised a person of honor by

her family, who came from legendary Samurai origins and still

practiced the ancient art of the blade. And Cologne knew a

certain infallible fact about people of honor, they were always

stubborn when it came to resolving what they saw as wrongs

against them and those they cared for.

When Cologne had seen Nodoka in the Tendo dojo it

had come as something of a shock. Despite her years it still

amazed Cologne how the past could continue to relive itself and

those who met once could cross paths again and again. My

goddess, thought Cologne wryly, is a mistress of chance.

"Nodoka," acknowledged Cologne formally. "I did not

expect to encounter you again. The manner in which you left our

ranks left little hope for a reunion. In fact, I was not expecting to

see any of your comrades. I suppose I should have paid more

attention to the curiosity of a wandering boy and panda visiting

our village. Strange that we should renew our acquaintance now

of all times," Cologne said. "What is it you wish to discuss with

me involving Kuonji?"

"I would like to request that you undo whatever you have

done to her. She does not deserve such punishment and by doing

so you are not only affecting her but all those around her."

Forming a grim expression Nodoka continued, "Although you

may not realize it you are invoking the wrath of many clever

individuals. They are working together to aid Ukyo in retrieving

a cure to the Cat-Tongue. Having them angry with you is not to

your benefit."

"I will keep that in mind," said Cologne dryly. "But I

regret to inform you that the opinions of others still has little

influence over me. I am doing what is necessary for the good of

my tribe and Great Granddaughter." Tilting her head she studied

her companion closely. "Why are you so concerned with

Kuonji's welfare?"

Clenching her jaw Nodoka's brown eyes darkened and

with steely reserve she said, "She is my son's iinazuke."

"Son? Iinazuke?" questioned Cologne in surprise.

"Genma and I are married," said Nodoka coolly. "My

son is Ranma. He is the boy that you claim is obligated to be

Shampoo's second Airen."

Cologne looked even more surprised at this as she said

lowly, "The fates be with you Nodoka. I saw you and Genma

sitting by the boy while in the dojo but I never imagined..."

Lifting her gaze she stared hard at Nodoka and asked, "Why did

you do it? What could have possessed you to marry Genma of

all people?"

"He offered me solace," Nodoka informed in clipped

precise tones. "Though he may not seem it he can be very kind.

What we lack in similarities of spirit we make up in the fire of

passion our differences spark." Boring her dark gaze forward

Nodoka said, "I have never regretted marrying Genma, as odd as

that may sound to you."

Mulling over this answer Cologne replied, "As you say it

I believe it to be true. I will consider what you have told me this

day, Nodoka, although I doubt very much it will alter the plans I

have already made. Trust my wisdom in these matters. After all,

did I not put you in much the same situation with Silk? Was not

the result favorable?"

Flinching on hearing the long unspoken name from her

past Nodoka replied in controlled tones, "Yes. Yes it was. But I

must remind you that the test you put before us did not help in

averting the troubles which plagued us."

"This is a different game is it not?" Cologne prodded. "Is

it not possible that my influence will produce a happier result in

this instance?"

"Perhaps," allowed Nodoka. "This may be a different

game having different players but it shares the same inevitable

unhappiness." Placing both her hands on her katana she turned

and made her way stiffly out of the Nekohaten. "I warn you

again before I take my leave of you honored Elder, be careful in

selecting your tests for these warriors, for they are wilier than

we ever were. Be well."

"Nodoka," called Cologne to the departing figure. In

response to this Nodoka froze at the entrance to the restaurant. "I

feel you should know that Silk lives. She has returned to the

tribe and is now our Lore Master. Carrying on in the tradition of

Lotion the Elder."

Silence enveloped the restaurant as a thick fog of tension

filled the air. Straightening shoulders which had slumped on

receiving this news Nodoka remained stoically silent as she

opened the door to the Nekohaten and exited. Watching this

departure Cologne murmured to herself, "And so the past returns

in more ways than one. The Goddess be merciful to us all."

"Mother?" asked Ranma as cobalt eyes took in the form

of his Mother walking down the street towards them. "I didn't

know you were up already. What're you doing?"

Nodoka observed the group of younger martial artists

and cursed herself for not leaving earlier. She forgot how they

tended to leave for school ahead of time due to the many

skirmishes they often got into on the way there.

"Nothing much Ranma," said Nodoka kindly. "I was just

enjoying a nice stroll in the early morning sun. This area can be

quite peaceful if you catch it at the right time."

Beaming at this reply Ranma nodded and said, "Yeah. It

is sort of weird looking at the place now to think about how

much crazy stuff happens around here."

"It's peaceful looking, if you don't count the huge craters

in the street," commented Ukyo wryly.

"True," Nodoka said bemused. "You better hurry along

to school or you'll be late."

"Yes Mother," said Ranma obediently as he and the

others made their way leisurely down the street. Pausing at the

end of it he turned to wave one last goodbye to his Mother only

to find the street empty. Shaking his dark head he said to

himself, "How does she do that?"

"Do what?" questioned Ryoga. Blinking dark brown eyes

looked at the abandoned street. "Hey... where'd she go?"

"Auntie comes from a long line of Samurai," said Akane

proudly. "She has all sorts of tricks you wouldn't expect. When

we were little and used to play hide and go seek with her it was

nearly impossible to find her unless she wanted you to." Turning

her gaze to Ranma she jibed, "It's just too bad you never

inherited any of her skills."

Ranma fumed at this remark but before he could make a

retort Ukyo smoothly intervened by saying, "Instead Ranma

honey has a whole new batch of skills of his own."

"Hah," mocked Ranma as he looked smugly at Akane.

"And you know Ucchan is always right. So there!"

"She can't always be right if she's in love with you,"

teased Akane. "There are much better choices."

Rolling sandalwood eyes Ukyo drawled, "Never question

love Akane. It really isn't something you can pick and choose

on."

"Like Shampoo," said Ryoga seriously as he suddenly

joined the conversation. "I don't think she would have chosen to

fall in love with you two if she had the choice. It's making her

life so complicated and difficult. It can't be easy with all those

laws they have. But still," he rested a deep and solemn gaze on

the couple. "She loves you both."

The group was silent as they considered his serious

words and Ranma finally said quietly, "She really does love us

Ucchan." Shifting his gaze to the lanky boy next to him he

questioned, "What're we going to do about it?"

"I don't know," replied Ukyo thoughtfully. "I just don't

know."

Again a short silence enveloped the friends when a

familiar sardonic lilt filled the air. "Now I know why I don't

walk to school with all of you. Depressing conversation."

"Nabchan!" exclaimed Ukyo, forming a wide smile as he

focused on the approaching girl who had her school bag slung

over one shoulder and a lazy grin on her sharp features. "We

thought you already left for school."

Nabiki looked slightly sheepish at this statement. "I slept

in believe it or not. Today," she pronounced. "Is going to be

busy. Besides, I needed my rest, what with all the promotion for

the Nekohaten I have to take care of. There's no time to be

making side bets and such. So," said Nabiki as she stood by

Ukyo and bore her hazel gaze into him. "Are we keeping the

Cat-Tongue a secret or do you want to explain the situation to

the whole school?"

"Might as well tell them," said Ukyo with a sigh. "It'll be

awhile before when can get that Phoenix pill away from the old

ghoul and until then I'm stuck as a guy. If we tell them straight

off what the deal is maybe we'll get some sympathy and possibly

more help."

"Lots of help from the guys," grumbled Ranma. "They

won't be happy about you being trapped in your boy form

Ucchan. That much is for sure."

The pigtailed boy groused as he thought about the

various lewd comments the other boys at school said about his

iinazuke when they thought he couldn't hear. While he

understood their attraction to Ukyo, because he certainly shared

it, he remained internally jealous at any male who looked at his

iinazuke in such a manner. It just wasn't right. Ukyo was his

iinazuke, not theirs! Didn't they have any sense of propriety

about these things? Apparently not.

"Time for information control," stated Nabiki with

resolve as she wandered ahead of the group and into the

Furinkan school yard towards her cohorts.

"I wonder what she's got up her sleeve," Ryoga

commented as they observed her odd departure.

Shaking her head Akane leaned against Ryoga as she

linked her arm with his. "I think we're better off not knowing

what goes on in Nabiki's head Ryochan. It'd probably just give

us both a big headache."

Blushing at Akane's touch Ryoga said, "Maybe you're

right Akane."

It was then that maniacal laughter echoed in the air and

the entire populous of Furinkan high turned simultaneously to

observe the arrival of the infamous black rose Kodachi. Dressed

in the traditional brown uniform for St. Hebereke she wore a

smug smile on her refined features as she stood proudly atop the

front wall to Furinkan. Standing next to her was a girl that struck

a chord of familiarity in those gazing at her but none could place

her face no matter how hard they tried. The girl was certainly

pretty having neatly combed chocolate brown hair that was

styled similar to Nabiki's. She wore a pair of expensively

tailored blank pants along with a sleeveless white silk blouse

which was unbuttoned enough to reveal just a glimpse of

cleavage. The outfit also included a matching black tailored

jacket that was tied tightly around the girl's curvaceous waist.

Standing next to Kodachi she had an odd combination of

boredom and nervousness on her features.

"Greetings commoners," Kodachi pronounced airily.

Taking the silent girl's hand in her own she leapt gracefully from

the wall to stand in front of Ukyo. Observing him with

speculating violet eyes Kodachi said, "Kuonji. I grieve for the

unfortunate turn in your life. We are not friends but we are no

longer enemies and this treachery enforced upon you I find

unacceptable. Consider yourself aptly allied with the black rose

and count your blessings for being so." Turning her attention to

the girl next to her Kodachi offered a fond smile as she leaned in

to give her companion a soft kiss before whispering something

quietly into her ear. Bounding towards the high front wall to

stand atop it Kodachi paused in her exit to call out, "Be at the

allotted time and place to receive the full benefit of my aid."

Saying this she produced a business card out of nowhere and

flung it at a startled Ukyo who caught it swiftly between his

fingers. And with that Kodachi took her exit with her usual

flourish of black rose petals following behind.

"She's such a show off," the girl who had arrived with

Kodachi said fondly, breaking the silence that the gymnast's exit

had caused. Adjusting her gaze she took in the crowd of curious

faces that met her and groaned loudly. Placing her hands on her

hips she said, "Don't tell me you stupid dorks don't recognize

me!" Taking in all the blank faces she groaned again before

focusing in on Ryoga who wore a look of confusion on his

handsome features which only served to upset her more. "You

too Ryochan? Even you don't know who I am?!"

"You're Sakura," said Ryoga in puzzlement. The

confusion the lost boy was experiencing came from the fact that

he couldn't figure out was what Sakura was wearing. He'd never

seen his best friend dressed so fancy before. It was very

disconcerting. "What are you wearing?"

"Dolce and something," Sakura said with a shrug. Doing

a little twirl she wore a goofy smile on her pretty features as she

asked, "Like it? Dachi wanted to play dress up. It was actually

kind of fun."

Ryoga's brow furrowed at this and he folded his arms

over his broad chest. "You don't look like yourself. You look

like a model." Eyeing her in definite annoyance he stated

plainly, "I don't like it."

"Y'know Ryochan," said Sakura amiably as she walked

to his side and punched him in the arm. "Only you could manage

to insult and compliment me at the same time."

"I think you look spectacular sugar," drawled Ukyo as he

approached. "But what is this all about?"

Smiling widely at Ukyo's praise Sakura averted her gaze

to the business card Kodachi had given him. "I got Dachi to

agree to help us out. She thinks that there might be a metabolic

reason for your aversion to hot water. Make sure you're at the St.

Hebereke chemistry lab at that time and place so she can run

tests on you. Without your help in gathering data she won't be

able to figure out what's going on."

"Kodachi is going to help me?" asked Ukyo baffled.

"Are we talking about the same Kodachi? Kuno Kodachi? The

black rose of St. Hebereke? Lethal gymnast who hates my guts?

That Kodachi? You sure?"

"Dachi doesn't hate you Ucchan," said Sakura

exasperated as she rolled back green eyes. "She just feels a wee

bit of jealousy towards you, that's all. Anyway, she isn't

heartless y'know. If you know what's good for you I'd take her

help. She's already taken care of the Kuno problem in case you

haven't noticed."

"Yeah," said Ranma in confusion while blue eyes

scanned the front lawn. "Where is he anyway? I was expecting

to hear him screaming the usual junk about his arch nemesis the

'ponytailed boy' by now."

"He's right there," said Sakura.

Tipping her head to one side Sakura subtly gestured

towards Kuno who was walking in the front entrance. He wore

the traditional boys school uniform for Furinkan and carried a

leather satchel at his waist. His handsome features looked

introspective as he quietly crossed the lawn and went inside the

school without giving Ukyo or anyone else a second glance. The

group of friends watched this with certain shock until they

turned back to a smug Sakura.

"That was..." Akane trailed off searchingly. "Weird.

Sakura, what did Dachi do to him? He looks drugged."

The street fighter opened her mouth to reply when the

shrill sound of the warning bell going off met their ears. On

hearing it sound Sakura moved into a quick dash and

disappeared inside the school, a cloud of dust following her.

"Gotta go Akane!" she shouted. "I'll tell you later!"

Watching this in certain annoyance Akane narrowed

light brown eyes and grabbed Ryoga's hand in her own.

Stomping into the school she said, "She's hiding something. I'm

sure of it."

Beside her Ryoga winced at the tight hold on his hand as

it turned red under the pressure of her grasp and squeaked,

"Hiding what?"

"That," pronounced Akane in determination. "Is what I

plan to find out."

"This is where my Airen studies?" questioned

Perfume skeptically. "It does not look impressive enough to

educate her mind."

The Amazon Enforcer resided next to Shampoo as both

the girls remained perched on the outer wall surrounding

Furinkan while they waited for the lunch bell to sound. They

carried with them ample ramen for the entire group of martial

artists to eat. What was currently occupying Perfume's mind was

the horrible condition the school was in. There were gaping

holes all over the various buildings not to mention the gigantic

craters in the yard.

"It's a public school," said Shampoo dryly. "What

did you expect? I wouldn't be too harsh in judging it's conditions

because I'm almost certain that it was our Airens and their

companions who caused it to look so run down."

"Run down?" Perfume repeated with a low chuckle.

"They have nearly decimated the main building. It looks

almost on the verge of collapsing."

"They are powerful martial artists," reminded

Shampoo. "And why are you so interested in their school?

Don't tell me you're planning to return to our studies after we've

managed to escape them?"

Shaking her chestnut head Perfume murmured, "Not

everyone despises the process of learning Xian-pu. Some of us

find school an enjoyable experience."

"And they are all sadists," Shampoo said. "Why

should I bother with it? I don't need the meaningless facts they

teach to become a great fighter."

"There are other things in life besides fighting," noted

Perfume. "Why don't you concentrate of them for once?"

"Maybe because I was raised to be a fighter and it's the

only thing I'm really good at," grumbled Shampoo as she

folded her arms across her ample chest.

Studying her companion closely Perfume said gently,

"You're only saying that because of what the others say about

us in the village. I thought you knew better than to listen to

them. They're nothing but a bunch of jealous clucking hens.

Don't let their petty words keep you from trying new things.

Believe in yourself and you'll succeed." Pausing Perfume

flashed Shampoo a charming grin while saying, "Trust me, I

should know. Didn't I overcome the odds set against me to

become our tribal Enforcer? It wasn't like anyone handed me the

job."

Mulling over this Shampoo finally said, "I suppose

you're right. And I just thought of a great reason for returning to

our studies."

"Oh?" asked Perfume, already grinning at the

mischievous tone in her companion's voice. "What's that?"

"Attending school with my Airens of course," purred

Shampoo. "With them around I'll certainly always be

entertained. Plus from the look of this place I bet it would be a

great site to continue my training." Pausing Shampoo's scarlet

eyes gleamed in anticipation. "New fights and challengers

every day... I'd improve my skill levels at twice the usual pace if

I did my work outs here."

Chuckling, Perfume teased, "You'll be entertained but it

won't help you with your studies. I know you Cousin. You'll

spend all your time looking at them with starry eyes."

"As if you are any better about Nabiki," sniffed

Shampoo. "It was your idea to bring them lunch today.

Couldn't wait until this afternoon to see her, huh?"

"No..." said Perfume softly as she rested her chin on

her knees while she drew them close to her chest. "I wanted to

see Nabiki in her environment. From what you've said her

studies are as important to her as they are to me. And that tells

me she might share my vision for greater things. I think Nabiki

wishes to accomplish her goals in life through education and

knowledge." Sapphire eyes locked with scarlet ones and

Perfume offered Shampoo a fond smile. "Just as you and your

Airens hope to find a future for yourselves in the art. That is

what you search for in your hearts. I am here because I want to

gain a better ability to see what is in my Airen's."

"Always so serious Pur-fum," murmured Shampoo

bemused. "Even as children. I think you will do well with

Nabiki. She may be the only person more serious than

yourself."

"Love is a serious game," said Perfume resolutely

while rising to her feet. Grasping a take out box in one hand she

shaded sapphire eyes and said, "They're starting to get restless.

I'd give the lunch bell less than a minute."

As if on cue the ringing sound of the lunch bell going off

resounded in the air and Shampoo turned to her fellow Amazon

to say, "I hate it when you do that."

Grinning widely Perfume shrugged. "Mother nature

equipped me with a major flaw but made up for it by blessing

me as well. So it equals out. Nothing to gripe about."

Watching her companion bound stealthily from the wall

to the front entrance of the school Shampoo muttered to herself,

"And who said I'm griping?"

Standing in the crowded hallway next to his iinazuke

Ranma glanced to where Kuno stood searching through his

leather satchel. "Ucchan, I think I need to..." he began slowly

but before he could say any more Ukyo simply gave the other

boy a gentle shove in the back.

"Go on Ranchan," encouraged Ukyo. "I know you want

to talk to him. I'll be in our usual place eating lunch and waiting

for you."

Breaking into a wide smile Ranma's blue eyes conveyed

thanks then they broke away as the pigtailed boy headed

towards his friend. Watching his exit Ukyo couldn't blame his

curiosity. He knew Ranma and Kuno had been friends since

early adolescence and according to Ranma the Kendo champion

had always been slightly... erratic in behavior. Today was the

first day in a long time Ranma had seen Kuno act with any

emotional control and it was fairly shocking. Ukyo gave his

iinazuke one final glance before heading outside for lunch.

Ranma was absorbed in what looked to be a serious discussion

with Kuno. Observing this thoughtfully the okonomiyaki chef

pushed away his own curiosity on the sudden change as he

headed down stairs. Striding towards the front entrance Ukyo

ignored the various stares of his fellow students while

sandalwood eyes focused on the large crowd in front of him.

Releasing a low chuckle Ukyo pushed through the group

to indentify the cause of the gathering and said, "Nabiki. It's

lunch time. Don't you ever take a break?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Nabiki. "The mere concept

would crash the stockmarket of our school. I do control the flow

of vital information in Furinkan you realize."

"Yeah, yeah," Ukyo waved off this response. In a smooth

gesture he grabbed her hand in his own. "Enough controlling the

flow of information for you sugar. You're taking a break to eat

lunch and that's that. Got it?"

With that Ukyo dragged Nabiki out of the crowd of

teeming students while ignoring her weak protest of, "But I'm

doing this for your sake! Don't you want customers to show up

at the Nekohaten? That way we can distract Cologne and grab

the necklace with the Phoenix pill in it."

"Of course I want that but I doubt it'll be that easy for us.

And I'm only doing this for your sake," said Ukyo in response.

"You won't be any good to me or anyone else if you don't take a

break. Why do you think you slept in for the first time in

months? You're worn out Nabchan. Try and relax would you? If

only for a little while."

Adjusting his gaze Ukyo took in the meek form of

Ryonami out of the corner of his eye. Crossing the hall he

offered the girl a charming smile and said, "Your boss is going

to be taking a rest. Think you can handle things?"

Ryonami nodded her head silently, her eyes wide at

seeing her Sempai being dragged around by Ukyo like a sack of

potatoes. At this response Nabiki said, "Now wait a minute! My

work load is too much for Ryonami to handle. And it isn't right

to push off my duties on her. And anyway, Ryonami is supposed

to take care of making the flyer copies while I-"

Nabiki halted her desperate speech as Ukyo clasped his

broad hand over her mouth. Boring a dangerous gaze into hazel

eyes he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Do you want me to toss

you over my shoulder like I do during our tickling matches

Nabchan?"

Hazel eyes went wide and Nabiki pushed his hand away

from her mouth to say, "You wouldn't dare. Not in front of

everyone."

"Do you want to take the chance?" asked Ukyo, a

satisfied smirk on his handsome features.

Grimacing Nabiki turned her attention to Ryonami and

said, "Take care of making the flyer copies and make sure to tell

Ryusuke in the Print club that they're for me so you don't have

cover the supply charges. Don't worry about all the other details

this buffoon is babbling about. I'll deal with them during my free

period and push off the meetings with the Film club until later.

Say around four."

"Yes Sempai," said Ryonami obediently as she dashed

off, giving Nabiki and Ukyo a departing glance of interest

before attending to her duties.

"Now you've done it," said Nabiki irately. "Do you know

how long it is going to take to explain all of this to her? She has

an insatiable curiosity about these things. Not to mention the

fact that the entire school is staring at us."

Hazel eyes subtly moved towards the crowd of students

which were gawking at Ukyo and Nabiki. They were talking

amongst themselves how they thought the pair were acting a

little chummier than usual. And why was Ukyo in her male

form? Since when did Nabiki rest? She was always on the move

with new moneymaking schemes. Was she getting soft in her

old age? If so maybe they could ask for extensions on their

loans. This comment was met with several sarcastic remarks on

the person who said it being in a dream world.

"Let them stare," said Ukyo as he gave a careless shrug

of his shoulders. Releasing her hand he walked outside and

smiled as the warm sun hit his skin. "I couldn't care less what

any of them think. I thought you felt the same."

"You know very well the opinions of those sheep don't

affect me in the slightest," sniffed Nabiki as she ran her fingers

through auburn hair to straighten it. "I would just prefer to

abstain from embarrassing situations around them. It doesn't

help my reputation you see."

Ukyo rolled his eyes at this. "You and your-"

The okonomiyaki chef stopped his speech and approach

towards the large tree that the group had made a habit of eating

their lunches under to stare at something flying at him at

mammoth speeds. Before he could identify what it was strong

arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a musical voice

exclaimed, "Airen! Shampoo find you! Perfume be so jealous

when she see Shampoo get here first!"

Pulling back Ukyo gazed into scarlet eyes glowing with

affection and he smiled. "Shampoo," he said a bit surprised.

"What're you doing here?"

"Shampoo bring Airens lunch," said Shampoo proudly as

she held up a delivery box. "Delicious ramen. Is enough for

everyone. Where Ranma?"

"He's talking to Kuno," replied Ukyo as he sniffed the air

in appreciation. "The food smells great Shampoo and I bet it

tastes even better. C'mon, have lunch with us."

Beaming at this invitation Shampoo clung to Ukyo's arm

in a quick motion which nearly toppled the lithe chef over until

he found his center of balance. Patting her arm in a gesture of

fondness he gave backwards glance to Nabiki, who was frozen

in place watching them. "Get your fanny moving girl. You're on

a rest break remember? So hurry up and start resting. We've got

free lunch here."

"Later," replied Nabiki. "I'm going to stand here and rest

by myself for a minute."

Ukyo formed a perplexed expression at this response and

was about to question Nabiki on it when he found himself

tugged forward by an impatient Shampoo who was informing

him on her plans for retrieving the Phoenix pill.

Observing this with thoughtful hazel eyes Nabiki

released a soft sigh. Suddenly her nerves were set on edge and

hazel eyes scanned their surroundings quickly. "Okay," began

Nabiki in warning. "Whoever you are I know you're watching

me so you might as well come out."

Instantly Perfume stealthily landed next to Nabiki and

gave her a look of admiration. "You first one who do that to me

Airen. No others able to sense my approach. Enforcers have to

be good trackers in tribe."

"I bet you're one of the best," said Nabiki as she

appraised her companion.

It amazed Nabiki to look at the cut of Perfume's muscles,

it was like the girl was a living statue her body was so perfect.

And that opinion was only gathered from observing the Amazon

in her tight fitting outfit that included a sleeveless shirt and pants

reaching barely below the knees. Nabiki couldn't imagine what

Perfume looked like naked. Actually, she could quite clearly and

the image this thought brought about caused her to tinge

slightly.

Dipping her head in recognition of this compliment

Perfume smiled softly at Nabiki. "I am passable. Nabiki..." she

said hesitantly. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," replied Nabiki, an interested gleam in hazel eyes

as she wondered what this could be about.

"First I want to be saying that I no mean any disrespect

with this question. Only want to find out what is in Airen's heart.

To know someone's heart is best way to become one with it. Is

hard to be with one you no nothing about," Perfume said

solemnly.

Inclining her head to one side Nabiki replied in confused

tones, "I agree with what you're saying but where is this going

Perfume? What is it you want to ask me?"

"Is you in love with someone?" asked Perfume bluntly.

"I want to know because if my Airen is in love with another I no

want to get in way. Can find some way out of marriage, even

though that not what I want. I be honest. I find you very

attractive Nabiki. I want to be with you but if you not want me

because you want another... that fight I no can win. No matter

how much training. I do honorable thing and step aside if this is

true. So," Perfume paused as her sapphire eyes analyzed Nabiki.

"Can you tell me? Is you in love with someone?"

Completely flabbergasted, Nabiki gaped at the Amazon

Enforcer while her mind attempted to process this question.

Shaking her head that was buzzing with confusion Nabiki

snapped out of her stupor at the sound of the fallen leaves being

crunched underfoot. Hazel eyes zeroed in on the source and

caught the crowd of Furinkan students she had been doing

business with now gathering near to better hear their

conversation. The students wore a variety of shocked and

intrigued faces. Seeing this Nabiki knew they had heard

Perfume's final words.

Grimacing at this reality Nabiki turned back to Perfume

and said in Mandarin, "We should continue this conversation

in your language. I'm afraid mine has far too many

eavesdroppers involved."

After saying this Nabiki gave the crowd of onlookers an

icy glare which caused many of them to shrink backwards.

Ignoring this reaction she straightened her shoulders and began

walking to the far side of the yard. It was under heavy

construction and knowing the schedule of the workers Nabiki

trusted their conversation to be private.

The Amazon Enforcer paused in pursuing her Airen to

turn towards the inquisitive crowd of students. Setting down the

take out box she carried Perfume produced her double bladed

axes from nowhere and held them in a forbidding grip before

snarling at the students. As she did this Perfume slowly lifted

the axes as if she was ready to use them. This action resulted in

the students blanching in terror as they dispersed at incredible

speeds, several of them toppling over each other in their attempt

to hide from both Nabiki and especially Perfume's wrath.

Smiling at this reaction Perfume safely tucked away her

axes from where they came and asked, "Are they always this

nosy?"

"Always," replied Nabiki wearily. "I imagine you

got a lot of the same thing. After all, you lived in a small

isolated village in the depths of a mountain range. There had to

be a good amount of gossip going on there."

Stopping as they had reached their location Nabiki

leaned against a stack of bricks to sit lightly on their edge as

hazel eyes regarded her companion carefully.

"Yes," Perfume admitted. "But in my tribe there is at

least an attempt to be subtle. The people here do not even appear

to be concerned with that at all."

"Chalk it up to blatant stupidity," Nabiki drawled.

Tilting her head to one side she examined Perfume closely,

causing the Amazon to flush from such attention on the part of

her Airen. "And in regards to your question... I am not in love

with anyone. At least, not to my knowledge. So now it's my

turn. What led you to ask me such a question?"

"Like I said before," said Perfume lowly as she

avoided eye contact with Nabiki. "I wanted to know what was

in your heart. If you were truly in love with another I would

have rescinded your obligation to me."

"Even if it got you in trouble with your Great

Grandmother and the tribal Elders? That doesn't sound like the

action of a loyal Enforcer to me," Nabiki said a bit skeptically.

Nabiki had no idea where the conversation was going but

it was making her feel thoroughly nervous. She had never seen

anyone regard her with such honest emotion as Perfume had just

done in asking the question. It completely baffled Nabiki to

think that someone would care that much, respect her feelings

that much, to ask such a thing. All her life she had been the one

people overlooked because she seemed fine. Don't worry about

Nabiki, they would always say. She can handle it. She can

handle anything. This was how it had always been. No one had

ever taken the time to ask her feelings about things. No one...

but her Mother.

Oh, she knew it was partially her fault for appearing so

icy and in control all of the time but that was her defense. Was

she supposed to drop the defenses that had long protected her

just for the empathy of others? Doing so was hardly what Nabiki

would consider an equal arrangement. Especially when she had

her Mother to talk to. Her Mother always understood and

listened to her so why would she need others for such a task?

Then her Mother died and she was alone with the grief

because no one would ask. No one cared enough to ask about

her feelings. They just assumed she was all right. No one took

the time to think otherwise. No one tried to dig beneath the

surface, to scale the wall she had surrounded her heart with. No

one... until now. Until Perfume.

She was taking the time to see past the barrier Nabiki

had put between her and the real world. To see the real person

inside the false shell she presented for her own emotional

protection. She had done this and in doing so raised a hope in

Nabiki that both excited and frightened her.

Snapping out of the self-induced daze caused by her

mental wanderings Nabiki focused on what Perfume was saying.

Gazing at her Airen with serious eyes Perfume said,

"Maybe so but it is the truth none-the-less. I do not want to be

with someone who will never want me. That would be a far

worse fate than anything the Elders could throw at me."

Offering Nabiki a tender smile she said softly, "I appreciate

you telling me the truth Airen. I know you are uncomfortable

about your obligation to me but you did not use that or this

opportunity to escape from it. Thank you."

"Escape...?" asked Nabiki perplexed. As the meaning

behind the words dawned on her she said coolly, "I may do a

lot of things that run the line of dishonesty but lying to you

about this? That was never an option." After saying this Nabiki

formed an aloof expression while cutting the eye contact she had

shared with her companion.

Observing this quiet withdrawal Perfume took a single

step forward and rested her hands on Nabiki's shoulders. Nabiki

stiffened at this contact at first then gentle hands traced a path

down her back and she found herself being pulled tenderly

forward. Her face resting in the crook of Perfume's neck Nabiki

breathed in the light scent of bath oils as limber fingers rubbed

her backside in a circular motion. Without knowing it she

reached her hands outwards to cling to the sides of Perfume's

silk shirt.

"I am sorry," breathed Perfume quietly. "I did not

mean to hurt you... I would never deliberately hurt you Nabiki.

All I want right now in this world is to know you. Truly know

you as no other does. I wish for you to trust me so I may be your

release. Do not feel the need to hide your feelings from me. I

will never use them against you. I swear it as I swear I want to

know everything about you."

"You want to be my Bobo?" asked Nabiki in a rough

voice that sounded of slight tears and dry humor.

"What is your Bobo?" Perfume questioned while she

ran her fingers through short auburn hair, memorizing this

moment in her mind.

Laughing quietly Nabiki unconsciously moved closer to

Perfume, gaining comfort from feeling the other girl's chest rise

and fall. "Bobo is the name of my stuffed teddy bear," Nabiki

confessed. "He was a gift from my Mother. After she died I...

had no one to really talk to so I'd talk to him. I used to tell him

everything. In a way it was like I was talking to Mother through

him."

"Ah," said Perfume in understanding, her sculptured

face glowing in happiness. "I think I would like to be your

Bobo."

Pulling away Nabiki looked up at Perfume who studied

her with soft concern. Taking Perfume's hands in her own

Nabiki gave them a soft tug, telling the other girl silently to take

a seat next to her. Obeying this quiet need Perfume smoothly sat

across from Nabiki who was staring at their entwined fingers.

Finally after several moments Nabiki lifted her hazel gaze to

lock with Perfume's sapphire one.

"I want to thank you for listening to me," said Nabiki.

Pausing a moment she formed an impish smile then said,

"Bobo."

Chuckling lowly at this Perfume tapped Nabiki gently on

the nose and said, "Because you are my Airen and I know what

it means to you I will allow you to call me such a ridiculous

name. But only in private. If you should ever take it in your head

to call me that around Xian-pu..." the Amazon Enforcer trailed

off ominously.

Raising an eyebrow Nabiki wore an exaggerated

expression of arrogance. "Oh? And what's to stop me?"

"Two simple words," said Perfume confidently.

"Tickle attack."

"You know," Nabiki began, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"There has to be some law against everyone picking on me like

this. I have one little weakness and for some reason anytime

someone finds out about it I get assaulted. Isn't there some sort

of protectorate device employed in your expansive Amazon

history defending the rights of the ticklish?"

"None what-so-ever," Perfume replied with grin.

"You are out of luck this time."

Studying the glowing face of the Amazon across from

her Nabiki thought the exact opposite. She was very much in

luck by meeting this girl. Very much indeed.

"Kuno," said Ranma slowly while he approached his old

friend. "Are you feeling all right? You seem a little down today.

Is something bugging you?"

"Saotome," pronounced Kuno quietly as he turned to

face the other boy. For the first time since they were children

Ranma saw the shine of pain in tawny eyes. "I feel, as you say,

perfectly all right. My mind has finally been cleared of the

demons which haunted it. And now in my greatest hour of

personal recognition I regret that words may not be enough to

express the depth of my sorrow at the hurt I have caused you.

That is what bugs me. You, who are my only true friend, I have

betrayed by my own base actions. Yet you have never blamed

me for these actions. Why is this? Why did you allow me to

openly and dishonorably pursue your iinazuke? Not only did I

plague her with unwanted romantic attention I attacked her

without cause on many occasions. You should have struck me

down. Such an action would have been justifiable considering

my putrid conduct."

Wearing a blank expression Ranma stared at Kuno like

he had just grown another head. Kuno observed this with

attentive eyes and questioned, "Saotome? Are you feeling ill?

Do you wish me to take you to the nurses office?"

"No..." said Ranma dazedly. "I'm okay. It's just... been so

long since you've talked so..." he trailed off embarrassed.

Hearing Kuno talk was a flashback of the past. For

Ranma it was a shock to see the reemergence of the person he

had first become friends with. This was the Kuno of the old days

who was quiet and thoughtful. Much different than the brash and

tactless person the Kendoist had developed into. Being a child at

the time Ranma had no understanding of why Kuno's personality

suddenly shifted when they grew into adolescence. His friend

had always spoke oddly, that was for certain, but the overly

serious pensive side of his nature disappeared in favor for a

bolder more obnoxious streak. Despite these strange changes in

his character Ranma still considered Kuno one of his closest

friends and remained loyal to their bond. And after so many

years, his old friend, his first friend, had seemingly returned to

him.

"Sanely?" Kuno asked dryly. "I do not blame your

shocked state in the least my friend. After all, I have not given

you much example of any instances of sanity on my part. My

behavior in the past years has been utterly degenerate and

wrong. I wish I could have an explanation for it but I do not..."

Kuno paused and formed an expression that was both troubled

and thoughtful. "It is as if I had lived these past years outside of

myself. Unable to comprehend nor control my deeds and

thoughts. Now my mind has been cleared and the control is

mine once more and I must take advantage of this to make

amends to all those I have wronged. Starting first with you and

your iinazuke Kuonji Ukyo. Name your retribution and it shall

be yours."

"Kuno," Ranma said in quiet surprise. "You don't have to

do anything. It's okay man. I'm just happy you're feeling better."

Grinning widely he continued, "You're a lot easier to talk to this

way. And I assume this means you won't be chasing after

Ucchan anymore?"

"I stake my life on it," said Kuno solemnly. "I shall never

even entertain thoughts of your iinazuke along with Tendo

Akane. It has not escaped my attention today that she seems

most familiar with that Hibiki character. No doubt she would

take my furthered attentions, however more subdued with the

usual animosity."

Chuckling Ranma replied, "Yeah. That's one way of

putting it. I never did get your thing for Akane. Ucchan I can

understand. I don't like it, but I understand it."

Smiling softly Kuno shook his head. "You are far too

kind hearted for your own good Saotome. Perhaps this has lead

to your open acceptance of many new and strange ways that I

could never so easily accept if in your position. While I find

your iinazuke attractive I would not pursue her even if she was

not obligated to yourself in both heart and law."

"How come?" asked Ranma surprised.

"Ah... how shall I word it?" Kuno murmured quietly to

himself. Pausing a moment in deep consideration he lifted his

gaze while simultaneously hitting the palm of his hand with his

fist in realization. "Recently I have come to the awareness that

your iinazuke has a habit of wearing men's clothing. While she

remains most lovely in this garb it disturbs me that she furthers

this action by posing as man herself, even going to the extent of

wearing platform shoes to increase her height to better serve this

image. I believe this fetish of hers is called cross- dressing?"

Shaking his head after saying this Kuno continued solemnly,

"By any means, whatever it is named I do not find such pursuits

desirable in a girl I would wish to spend time with romantically.

It is simply too unconventional for my tastes. I do find it

admirable that you can overlook such peculiarities though."

"A cross-dresser?" Ranma repeated incredulously. "You

think Ucchan is a cross-dresser?!"

Kuno blinked and replied in steady tones, "What else

could I think? You have a more logical explanation for her

behavior then? Only now in the clearing of my senses did I

come to realize that the 'ponytailed boy' I fought so often over

pettiness was none other than your iinazuke. It was fairly easy to

come to such a conclusion due to the fact that there are a rare

number of martial artists in Nerima who dress in Chinese style

clothing while carrying large cooking utensils as weapons. That

and her appearance does not alter much other than the increased

height she falsifies somehow."

"Okay," Ranma agreed uncomfortably as he scratched

his cheek. "You've got a point there."

He hated to admit it but Kuno did make a good case for

assuming Ukyo was a cross-dresser. In a lot of ways it made

more sense than having a Jusenkyo curse. Still, he had to tell his

friend the truth. Especially since it looked like Kuno might

actually understand and accept the story this time. The only

thing was Ranma had told this story for what he thought to be a

million times, complete with explanations and unwelcome

questions on their personal life, and he was not looking forward

to telling it again. But there was simply no other way to do it.

He owed to Ucchan, Kuno, himself, and not to mention

Furinkan to tell the Kendoist the whole story.

So with a sigh Ranma resigned himself to fate. Slinging

an arm around Kuno's shoulders he said, "It all started when

Ucchan and my Father took a trip to China..."

Darkness was something Ryoga was all together used to.

He had wandered inside the darkness of his heart and mind for

many years. Especially during the pursuit of Ukyo across the

globe but he had finally freed himself from it's grasp. Yes,

darkness had no hold over his soul anymore. All thanks to the

healing influence of Tendo Akane.

So knowing this Ryoga found it more than a little ironic

that he was now residing in the darkness of a storage closet with

his best friend hiding from Akane.

"But why do I have to be in here?" whined Ryoga as he

adjusted his cramped body against a nearby shelf, effectively

knocking over its contents upon contact.

"Because I know Akane and if she can't get any answers

out of me she's gonna try and get them out of you. And you'll

crack in minutes you little wussie!" retorted Sakura from the

floor where she was moving her body into a compact little ball.

"Wussie?!" exclaimed Ryoga. "I am not a wussie!"

Puffing up his chest he said, "Don't you remember the time I

brought down that whole town of angry villagers? I don't think a

wussie could do something like that."

"You are most definitely a wussie when it comes to

Akane. She's got you whipped," said Sakura before imitating the

sound of whip being cracked.

At this Ryoga turned bright red and muttered something

under his breath. Calming down after a second he turned his

dark gaze back to his friend and questioned, "So tell me why

we're hiding in here exactly. What is it that you can't tell Akane

anyway?"

Sakura looked at Ryoga then sighed. She and Ryoga had

always told each other everything, ever since they were little

kids. She couldn't keep secrets from him now just because of her

relationship with Kodachi. It wouldn't be right to him or their

friendship.

"I'll tell you the whole story later," Sakura promised. "I

don't think it's my place to tell Akane what Dachi did to make

Kuno act so calmly. I know why but I think it's something

Akane has to find out from Dachi herself. And that's why we're

hiding in here Ryochan."

Contemplating this slowly Ryoga finally said, "Why

didn't you just tell Akane that? I'm sure she'd understand."

At this comment Sakura gave Ryoga a look that said she

considered him a madman. "Are you joking?!" she asked

incredulously. "Akane never takes no for an answer! If I told her

that she'll just get pissed off. That girl can be rabid when it

comes to trying to figure out mysteries. Besides, you know how

bad her temper can be."

"Temper?" questioned Ryoga puzzled. "She doesn't have

a temper."

On hearing this Sakura gave her best friend a disgusted

look and was about to reply when suddenly the door to the

storage closet flew open to reveal the very person who's temper

they had been discussing. And not to any surprise of Sakura's

she looked, indeed, very angry.

"Hi Akane," said Sakura weakly. "What's up?"

Akane shifted light brown eyes from Sakura to Ryoga

and on seeing him she exchanged the look of rage for a bemused

expression. Leaning forward she pulled Ryoga out of the storage

closet. "Ryochan," Akane began softly. "Did you get lost again?

What were you doing in there?"

"Err..." Ryoga started in nervous tones before breaking

into his high pitched laughter.

Taking this reaction in slowly Akane turned her attention

to Sakura who had risen to her feet and looked to be in the

process of making a quick escape. "And where do you think

you're going?" Akane questioned harshly.

Ceasing her exit midway Sakura offered Akane an

overly bright smile and said, "Away?"

"I don't think so," replied Akane dryly. Moving forward

she swiftly grabbed hold of the collar to the white shirt that

Kodachi had given Sakura. After doing this Akane dragged the

street fighter down the hall under her tight grip all while

ignoring Sakura's loud protests. "We're going to have a little

chat about Kuno's behavior. You must know what's going on if

you were hiding from me. And don't you dare think of running

off again."

Watching this from his frozen place in the hallway

Ryoga scratched the back of his dark head and said, "Okay.

Maybe she does have a temper."

"I say we just flatten the old ghoul then swipe the

necklace with the Phoenix pill," muttered Ukyo. Leaning

forward he anxiously blew the surface to the hot bowl of ramen

that sat before him. "It'd be a lot easier sugar."

"Airen," chastised Shampoo as she sighed softly. "No

can do that. Great Grandmother no let you flatten her as you say.

We need be much clever and beat her at own game. So you

make sure. Be at restaurant sharp after school. At least you earn

money working there, yes?"

"Well yeah..." Ukyo replied in slow thoughtful tones.

"But I'd rather just bash her over the head and steal it the pill."

Focusing playful sandalwood eyes on his companion he

drawled, "Admit it. It sounds like fun to you too."

Shaking her lavender head Shampoo smiled then said,

"You have very strange sense of humor Airen."

Chuckling Ukyo took his first taste of the free lunch

given to him and murmured, "It's hard not to be strange with a

Jusenkyo curse. They do kind of keep you from living a normal

life." Lifting his gaze he licked his lips in satisfaction. "This is

really good Shampoo."

"Really?" asked Shampoo happily. "Sh-I so glad you

like food Airen. Made it special for you!"

"Really," said Ukyo with a wide smile, catching as the

girl interrupted herself from speaking in third person. "I think

you're a great cook." After saying this he formed an wistful

expression and said, "I just wish I could cook again. I can't

remember a time when I haven't been able to... it's always been

my way of relaxing. It clears my mind of all confusion and

reminds me of how it was when I was little and my Father first

taught me to cook."

"Ukyo," said Shampoo tenderly. Reaching out she gently

placed her hand atop Ukyo's. "No be sad. We find cure for full

body Cat-Tongue and you cook again. Is promise."

The okonomiyaki chef started to reply when he caught

sight of Sakura running across campus with Akane fast at her

heels. Seconds later a huge crash sounded and the perplexed

figure of Ryoga wandered outside onto the yard while

surrounded by a cloud of dust.

Meeting Shampoo's amused scarlet gaze Ukyo promptly

said, "I don't think we want to know."

To be continued...

All characters in this fanfiction are from Ranma 1/2. Except for

Sakura who is from Street Fighter and Perfume who is borrowed

from Wade Tritschler. This fanfiction was inspired by the works

of Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and

many other cool folks.

Send comments to: Dreiser1 .com

Next up: Ukyo and the gang begin work at the Nekohaten as the

fates start to reveal their plans.

"I want to be a noble Prince who saves Princesses." -Tenjou

Utena from Revolutionary Girl Utena


	18. Chapter 18

Switching Heirs:

An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Eighteen-

Surveying her new employees carefully Cologne noted,

"One of you is missing."

"He got lost," supplied Sakura dryly. Immediately after

saying this she received a sharp jab to her ribs from Akane.

Wincing she muttered, "What'd you do that for? It's the truth.

Ryochan always gets lost. You know that."

"And why does she need to know that?" hissed Akane

lowly, unaware that the Amazon Matriarch could hear what she

was saying anyway.

Sakura gave Akane a disbelieving stare then shifted her

attention to Cologne. Pointing at the youngest Tendo sister she

said, "I don't know what her problem is but I think you ought to

know that my friend Ryoga has a really horrible sense of

direction. He's not skipping out of work or anything like that, he

just can't find his way here. And if you think I'm joking, I'm not.

He once got lost inside a bathroom."

"Indeed?" questioned Cologne dryly. "And where does

his terrible affliction come from?"

"Got me," Sakura replied easily with a shrug. "His Mom

has got a bad sense of direction too. Must be some sort of jinx in

their genetics."

Cologne accessed this information and said in slow

deliberate tones, "Very interesting." Raising her gaze she gave

the group a final inspection. Deciding that they all looked ready

for work in their regulated Chinese style clothing that was the

Nekohaten uniforms she hopped into the kitchen. Sticking her

head out of the large counter used to serve orders she said,

"Perfume will be cooking with me today. She and I will be

giving instructions to the dish washers. To give all of you equal

opportunity for tips we will switch those who wait tables and

those who wash dishes each work day. Shampoo will be helping

those of you waiting tables today. I trust for you to decide

amongst yourselves who will be doing what duties on

alternating days."

Observing the Elder as she headed in storage room

behind the kitchen Perfume narrowed sapphire eyes in

speculation. "She know something," said the Amazon Enforcer

quietly. "Is not good. That for sure."

"Don't sound so surprised Perfume," Nabiki drawled

humorously. "Your Great Grandmother obviously knows a great

deal. And she's had something in mind for all of us since the

beginning. We'll play along for now but it'll be a different story

once we get Ucchan's cure." Hazel eyes gained a seriousness as

she continued, "Remember what we're here for all of you. We

may be on the clock but the motivations behind it are our own.

Now," Nabiki paused to smirk. "It's time to open the doors for

business."

Striding confidently to the front door Nabiki pulled back

the entrance and they were met with an overflowing crowd of

people. Smiling in satisfaction Nabiki turned her gaze back to

the group and her smile deepened upon seeing Cologne

observing from the kitchen. Turning back to the teeming crowd

of wide eyed students Nabiki said, "Welcome to the Nekohaten.

How can we serve you?"

"Nabiki," hissed Ukyo who was taking a break from the

constant rush of waiting tables. "How'd you get all these people

to show up? It's crazy! Some of them aren't even from Nerima! I

heard a couple of girls saying they took a bus here from Kyoto!"

Hazel eyes took in their surroundings before resting back

on Ukyo. Gesturing with her index finger for him to lean in

closer she quickly printed up a fake bill then reached down into

a bottom drawer to pull out a pamphlet. Opening it she folded

the bill inside the pamphlet and handed it to Ukyo.

"Every customer who effectively proves they are an

active high school or college student and whose bill comes to

more than five hundred yen gets that complimentarily. Nice

promotion, huh?" Nabiki questioned smugly.

Examining the pamphlet Ukyo found it was a detailed

explanation of his current situation with the Cat-Tongue and the

Chinese Amazons. Along with this there was background

information on all of the Nekohaten employees that included

pictures of them all. Ukyo noted that each photo had them

wearing charming smiles and fairly small amounts of clothing.

The chef also noticed with some humor that his profile was

longer than the others and featured more than it's share of

dubious pictures. Among them were several shots of a topless

male Ukyo doing his katas and to go along with that there were

pictures of a scantily clad Ukyo fighting in her natural female

state.

"Right," said Ukyo dryly as he lifted sandalwood eyes.

"Real nice promotion."

"That was the motivation for them to come to our grand

opening," revealed Nabiki. "But what really brought them in

were these flyers I had posted across the various campuses."

Bending over she sifted through a large box of pamphlets and

handed Ukyo an aforementioned flyer. "I figured we needed to

target a customer base of students due to our odd business hours.

After all, we're only open from noon until six o'clock. That

doesn't leave much time to draw in random people off the

street."

Now studying the flyer in his hand Ukyo raised an oak

brown eyebrow and read aloud, "Visit the world famous

Nekohaten and see some of the most spectacular displays of

martial arts in Japan. Our highly trained staff is here to not only

serve but entertain you with their skills in the deadly arts."

Focusing back on Nabiki he smiled wryly. "No wonder there

was such a big showing. But the question is, will they be back

tomorrow? I haven't had any luck trying to snag that Phoenix

pill from the old ghoul yet, even with all these people around

causing confusion. If I'm going to have a chance of grabbing it

later I might need an even bigger crowd of people. As

impossible as that sounds." Finishing this statement Ukyo

gestured towards the overflowing restaurant as emphasis.

"Don't worry," said Nabiki. Adjusting her gaze she

nodded towards Sakura who was leaping into the air to catch a

barrage of ramen orders Cologne was hurling at her. The street

fighter then tossed the bowls into the air and by some means

stacked them, one on top of the other, on her head then calmly

strode to the table who ordered them. "I think we've given them

reason to return and even more to tell their friends about us."

Ukyo grinned and was about to reply when the sharp

voice of Cologne interrupted him and shouted, "Son-in-law! I

didn't hire you to loaf about! You have customers to take care of

at table five!"

Shooting Nabiki a wary look Ukyo sighed and

straightened his shoulders. Moving through the crowd of

customers he stared at the table with cutely smiling of girls.

Table five, table five, he thought. Why does that sound so

familiar? His handsome face formed a grimace as it came to

him. Table five had the girls who pinched his butt. Hanging his

head Ukyo grabbed a nearby menu and held it behind his back

to effectively cover his posterior. Girls these days just don't have

any sort of control, he thought grimly.

Cobalt eyes studied the Cologne as she turned to use

some different spices on the meal she was cooking. In that

moment Ranma flew forward in a swift attack on the occupied

Matriarch. Unfortunately for him Cologne had sensed the attack

coming from almost the exact moment he had begun planning it

and reaching for her staff calmly hit the pigtailed boy on the

head causing him to fly backwards.

Adding the last of her spices Cologne looked up from the

food and at the toppled form of Ranma in the front of the

restaurant and said, "He needs to work on his approach."

"He not so bad," commented Perfume nearby. "For

outsider. Ranma just not know right way to attack silent and in

stealth. If we teach him, I bet he learn fast."

"Ah," murmured Cologne while she readied the bowls

for the latest order. "But he is already learning my child, more

than any of you may think."

"My aching back," said Ranma with a groan as Ukyo

helped him to his feet.

Somehow Cologne had avoided Ranma hitting any of the

customers and he had landed at the front entrance against the

podium Nabiki had gotten for use as her chosen job at restaurant

greeter. Apparently the middle Tendo sister fancied the idea of

being the first one to see who entered and exited the premises.

"You almost had her Ranchan," Ukyo said

encouragingly. "We'll get her next time. Don't worry."

"I dunno Ucchan," replied Ranma wearily as he rubbed

the small of his back. "She just keeps knocking away any

attempts we make to snag that necklace." Tilting his dark head

to one side he narrowed cobalt eyes and asked, "Aren't you

supposed to be helping table five?"

"Nope," Ukyo said smugly. "Shampoo took over that

table after the girls there tried to grab something other than my

butt."

Despite himself Ranma released a sudden burst of

laughter at this and Ukyo shot him a dark look. Snickering

Ranma said, "I hope you didn't tell Shampoo that."

"Didn't have to," said Ukyo smoothly wearing a smirk.

"She saw it herself. That's why I don't have to worry about them

anymore. Of course, the table she traded me for was one of all

guys and they weren't too happy having their pretty waitress

being replaced with me."

"Ucchan," said Ranma softly in tender tones. "When we

get the cure to the Cat-Tongue they'll be sorry. Because you

most definitely will be the most beautiful girl in this joint.

Hands down." Seeing that his iinazuke's mood had lightened

Ranma formed a grin and asked, "So what did Shampoo do

when they tried to grab these other things of yours?"

Giving a low throaty chuckle Ukyo said plainly, "She

told them to get their hands off her Airen before she broke them.

After that they turned white as ghosts and backed away from me

like I had the Ebola virus or something. Then Shampoo gave

that cute smile of hers and asked them if they wanted a refill on

their sodas."

Laughing with his iinazuke Ranma commented, "I wish I

could've seen that." Pausing he pondered, "I wonder where I

was?"

"Probably being beaten up by the old ghoul," replied

Ukyo dryly.

"It isn't like she hasn't cleaned your clock," Ranma

reminded as he elbowed the other boy in the ribs.

"Ugh," groaned Ukyo. "Don't remind me sugar. I don't

think I can take much more of this. And I'm supposed to see

Kodachi later today at the St. Hebereke chemistry lab. I can

already hear my screams of terror."

"Want me to go with you?" asked Ranma in concern.

"Nah," said Ukyo shaking his oak brown head. "It took

nearly fifteen minutes of Nabchan wheedling on my behalf to

get the prune lady to let me off work early. You better stay here

or she'll throw fits about both of Shampoo's Airens running out

on their duties."

"I guess," Ranma replied reluctantly. Snapping out of

this momentary depression he questioned playfully, "So when

are you leaving for Frankenkuno's lab?"

Rolling sandalwood eyes Ukyo retorted, "Very funny

Ranchan. And I'm leaving in a half an hour."

"Great!" said Ranma as he grabbed his iinazuke's elbow

and propelled him towards the takeout counter. "That gives you

plenty of time to deliver this order of noodles and make it back

before leaving for your appointment." Ukyo started to protest

this when Ranma leaned in to whisper, "It'll be good for you to

get out of this place for awhile Ucchan. Don't worry about it.

We can hold down the fort."

Eyeing Ranma carefully Ukyo nodded his head and said,

"Thanks a lot Ranchan. I appreciate it."

"No problem," replied Ranma with a grin as he handed

Ukyo the takeout boxes. Turning away from him he shouted to

Cologne, "Ucchan is doing the deliveries for me! I'll take care of

her tables!"

"Very well Son-in-law but make sure you are back

within the hour with those boxes. And do not be late for your

designated appointment," returned the voice of Cologne from

the kitchen.

"Which one of us do you think she was talking to?"

puzzled Ukyo as he accepted address for the takeout order.

Shrugging Ranma said, "Who knows?" Forming an eager

smile he continued, "I've got an idea for tonight. If you don't get

back too late want to go out to the movies? I was thinking we

could take Shampoo together. You know... to thank her for all

her help."

Beaming Ukyo replied, "That's a great idea Ranchan. I

think she'd really like that." His handsome features turned

mischievous and he added, "But why don't we keep it a secret

for now. It'd be more fun to surprise her."

"You got it Ucchan," said Ranma happily as he gave a

thumbs up signal. Touching the other boy gently on the back for

a moment he gave his iinazuke a gentle shove. "I think you

better get going if you want to deliver that food on time."

Shooting Ranma final bright smile Ukyo squeezed the

other boy's forearm then dashed out of the Nekohaten. "I'll see

y'all later!" he called cheerfully to the general populous of the

restaurant.

And simultaneously, as if by magic, all the customers

shouted in reply, "Bye Ucchan!"

It was then that both Ranma and Shampoo glared at all

of the customers they could get in their eyeline then shifted their

attention to Nabiki. They knew those pamphlets would be

nothing but trouble. The last thing they needed the added

problem of more people falling for their mutual beloved.

"Keiichi," began a brunette of breathtaking beauty to her

wiry companion. "Who is that woman?"

Lifting his spiky chocolate brown head Morisato Keiichi

focused his soft brown eyes on the woman Belldandy was

referring to. The woman had dark brown hair that barely went

past her shoulders and her pretty features were drawn in obvious

concentration as she sifted through the enormous pile of books

that rested before her.

"I dunno Bellchan," replied Keiichi in speculating tones.

"But whoever she is she sure is dedicated. It looks like she has

an entire shelf full of books in front of her."

"Oh," said Belldandy in slight disappointment. "I was

just wondering because... well..." the goddess trailed off as her

face flushed in embarrassment.

"She sort of looks like you Bell," Keiichi commented as

he drew his attention away from his studying to concentrate

fully on the woman. "Weird..."

Smiling Belldandy replied happily, "That's just what I

was thinking Keiichan. Perhaps she is-"

"Tendo Kasumi," purred a low sensual voice. "And I

should think you are quite right little sister."

"What?" questioned Belldandy and Keiichi together as

they lifted their gazes to focus on the lithe form of Urd.

"Silly lovebirds," Urd drawled while placing her tanned

hands on curvaceous hips. "I said her name is Tendo Kasumi.

She's a first year medical student if I'm not mistaken. I'm

surprised you haven't noticed her before Belldandy. She has

caused quite a stir on campus for not only her uncanny

resemblance to you but also her unattached romantic status. The

last time I counted she had around a hundred and fifty men in

love with her on the Nekomi Tech campus alone." Shifting

sparkling green eyes to Belldandy she continued, "And I would

most definitely agree that she is your mortal counterpart

Bellchan. There is really no other logical explanation for the

similarities."

"She's what?" asked Keiichi suspiciously. "This isn't

another one of your schemes is it Urd?"

Smiling softy Belldandy touched Keiichi's arm and said,

"There's no reason to worry Keiichan. It's really very simple.

Tendo- san must be my mortal counterpart. Every deity has a

person on the mortal plane that is similar to them in looks and

attitude. This is so that through them we may experience human

emotions through them to better learn of the trials of mortality."

"That makes sense... I guess," said Keiichi. "But why

didn't you know she was yours Bell?"

"Before you Belldandy has never been that interested in

actively interfering in the lives of mortals," Urd interrupted in

playful tones. "She has left Kasumi unattended for most of her

life. Although I myself have found some amusement in

following the odd patterns of her life."

Frowning Keiichi replied, "Bellchan isn't interfering in

my life Urd and you know it!"

Quirking a white eyebrow Urd drawled, "My, my. So

defensive. It seems he's becoming quite the manly protector I've

always though you've deserved Bell."

"Urd," sighed Belldandy in resigned tones. "Why are

have you been following the life of my mortal counterpart? I

thought you were quite pleased with your own counterpart's

development."

"Pff," dismissed Urd with a shrug. "Watching the life of

a world famous model gets boring after awhile. All those people

slobbering at your feet and offering themselves as concubines...

I have that in my own life so why would I want to watch it in

someone else's? Besides," Urd drawled. "I find the life of

Kasumi so much more interesting. Take her current reason for

studying so adeptly. She is doing research to help a close

companion of hers to escape being trapped in the body of a man

due to an unwelcome curse. A situation that oddly enough links

back to the Amazons of Joketsuzoku."

"Joketsuzoku?" breathed Belldandy in surprise. "Is that

really true Urd?"

"All of it," said Urd solemnly, a mood that was utterly

shocking on the normally carefree deity. "I see you're finally

beginning to understand what trouble is brewing little sister. Do

you see why I have been observing her so closely now?"

"Yes..." trailed off Belldandy in thoughtful tones. "I

understand perfectly."

"Well I don't," suddenly intervened Keiichi. "What in the

world is going on now?"

Turning to face her beloved Belldandy wore a worried

expression as she said, "Oh Keiichi... I'm afraid something bad

might be about to happen. The Amazons of Joketsuzoku are part

of my select chosen. Their lives have been blessed by my

ancient powers to be of influence in this world. If they have

become involved in the life of my mortal counterpart it can only

mean one thing."

"What's that?" asked Keiichi, who was getting nervous at

the serious mood of the two goddesses.

"They are being drawn together by the Nexus of time,"

said Belldandy. "If all those blessed under my powers are being

united with my mortal counterpart the lines of battle have been

clearly drawn. Only," Belldandy paused to consider. "Who are

they posed against?"

"We will have to wait for that answer," replied Urd. "I

have tried to summon an image of their opposition but nothing

has been granted. They seem to be guarding the secrets of this

event very closely." Shifting her attention to the still confused

Keiichi she interpreted, "There is only one reason for the fates to

gather the blessed of a goddess with her mortal counterpart.

They are being set up for a spiritual battle against a foe which

opposes what Belldandy and her blessed stand for. Whoever

wins this battle will greatly alter the destiny of this world."

"Okay..." said Keiichi who was finally beginning to

comprehend what they were discussing. "But who are Bellchan's

blessed fighting against?"

"That," Urd pronounced. "Is what we are waiting to find

out."

Pulling open the elegantly crafted wooden doors to St.

Hebereke Ukyo glanced around at his surroundings a released a

low wolf whistle. "Take a gander at this," he murmured to

himself. "If this place isn't fancy I don't know what is. The gym

sure didn't look like this..."

Tilting back his oak brown head Ukyo stared at the

chandelier that hung over his head a bit nervously. Glancing

around again he shrugged his shoulders before pulling out the

business card Kodachi had given him and bounding up the stairs

to search for the Chemistry lab.

He reached the fifth floor and was contemplating asking

the group of giggling girls who were looking his way for help

when a familiar lilt called, "Kuonji. You certainly took your

time in reaching my premises. I take it you found yourself

imitating our friend Ryoga by wandering about dumbly lost as

to your needed location?"

Turning Ukyo was met with the haughty visage of Kuno

Kodachi who had her elegant hands on her hips. "Yeah," Ukyo

said tightly. "I guess you could say that." Averting his gaze from

Kodachi as to help him lose the slowly rising anger in his

system he saw that the group of girls were now staring at him

with hearts in their eyes. Sighing he muttered, "Why me?"

"We don't get great deal of handsome men in our

company," said Kodachi, who was instantly at his side. Ukyo

felt his pulse quicken when he felt her breath against his skin.

"No doubt they are being swept away by your extraordinary

beauty in this form. Although you are not a man of nature's

arrangement it cannot be denied you are a figure of some

magnificence." Violet eyes held a warmth that was unexpected

and Kodachi offered Ukyo an understanding smile. Touching his

cheek lightly with a manicured hand Kodachi continued, "I

understand their desire for you. Perhaps if circumstances were

altered we would not be so apt in our current emotional status

regarding one another."

"Kodachi..." said Ukyo befuddled as his sandalwood

eyes widened. "I don't know what to say..."

"Do not look at me that way Kuonji," said Kodachi in

soft playful tones. "Rest assured I do not find myself falling for

your ample charms. I am quite content in my affections

involving my Sakura darling. This was said in comfort. I wish

only to aid you in ridding yourself of this unfortunate state as do

the others." Drawing away from the svelte boy Kodachi laughed

a softer less intimidating version of her trademarked high toned

laughter which often sounded of certain chilling insanity and

said, "Although I do find you quite handsome."

"Thank you sugar," replied Ukyo softly. He found this

new laughter of hers oddly comforting. In this mood he allowed

Kodachi to take his hand and lead him down the hallway like

you would a lost child.

And from down the hall the group of girls sighed in

disappointment. It figures. The first good looking boy to visit

their campus in months and he was with Kodachi. Some girls

just had all the luck.

"Is this the Nekohaten?" Ryoga asked himself as he

tipped back his ruffled black head to stare at the restaurant in

front of him. It had a pink tiled roof and was in western style

design so he didn't think it was. Sighing he slumped his

shoulders and said, "At least I can ask them where I am now and

how to get back to Nerima."

Just as the lost boy was reaching out a hand to open the

front door to the restaurant an explosion sounded causing him to

fly backwards and across the busy street. Coughing heavily from

the surrounding smoke Ryoga slowly moved into a sitting

position only to be promptly pushed back into the ground by a

pair of feet stepping on his head.

Moments later he heard a feminine voice say, "I'm so

sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Ryoga didn't have time to reply when another feminine

voice, one more commanding in nature, interrupted him by

saying, "We don't have time for this Kurumi. We're supposed to

meet up with the Master in Nerima and we can't do that if we're

in jail thanks to your food stealing."

"How was I supposed to know they'd have such a nutty

waitress?" retorted the original female voice. "And I think this

boy might have accidentally absorbed some of the aftershock of

our combined chi attack in there."

Lifting his head Ryoga hazily took in the figures of two

girls standing above him. The one who had just spoken was

much smaller in height with a shock of thick chocolate brown

hair that was spiky enough to remind him of Sakura except that

she had a large red bow tying it back. Overall she gave the

impression of being a school girl thanks to the red, white, and

blue uniform she had on. Running the complete opposite of the

spectrum was her companion. Svelte and leggy the other girl had

oak brown hair similar to Ukyo's that was pulled back into a

high ponytail. She wore a navy blue outfit that rather reminded

Ryoga of the traditional Samurai clothes Nodoka sometimes

wore. What resounded most in Ryoga's mind was the fact that

they said they were going to Nerima. If that's where they were

headed then he had to somehow convince them to take him

along or else it could be days before he was able to see his

precious Akane.

Just as he was about to voice this plea a high pitched

rather child-like voice shouted, "Nuku-Nuku won't let you steal

food from Momma-san's restaurant! Bad customers! Very bad

customers!"

With wide dark brown eyes Ryoga observed as a pink

haired waitress came barreling out of the smoking restaurant

holding what looked to be a missile launcher. Frozen in fear he

barely noticed as a strong wind swept him up into a funnel as he

was transported away from the anarchy which always seemed to

follow his training journeys. Tearing his eyes away from the

oddity of the sudden wind funnel he noted that the two girls

from before were inside it with him. The taller of the pair

seemed to be maintaining the funnel with a large staff that

appeared to be emitting a powerful battle aura as the girl spun it

easily in her grasp. Suddenly the wind broke apart gently and he

found himself lying face first in a wide open field. Lifting his

gaze Ryoga saw the two girls were gazing at him with some

curiosity.

Rubbing the back of his dark black head Ryoga offered a

lame smile that revealed his fangs and said, "Did you ladies

mention Nerima?"

Closing the door to the Nekohaten with a sigh Perfume

looked around the darkened restaurant. It was deserted with

everyone having gone their separate ways after the work day

had ended. A wave of loneliness hit her after having spent most

of the day in a place filled with so many boisterous and, for the

most part, happy people.

She knew that Shampoo would be in her room lamenting

over her Airens as usual. And that was the last thing Perfume

wanted to discuss. Listening to her Cousin's theories on her

Airens feelings for her was simply too tiring. There was always

her Great Grandmother but she no longer knew what she could

or couldn't tell the Matriarch of their tribe due to the current

situation involving their Airens. Then there was Nabiki. Of

course Perfume wanted to spend time with the elusive girl that

had taken hold of her heart but it was just so hard to read her.

After they had closed for the night Nabiki had disappeared with

Cologne for a quiet discussion and then presumably left the

premises.

She should have known better than to get her hopes up.

Just because Nabiki had shared something of herself with her

didn't mean that she was willing to give a relationship a chance.

Perhaps she was better off without love... Perfume couldn't bear

even the thought of what happened to Lotion happening to

Nabiki as well.

Resigning herself to another night alone Perfume's nose

twitched slightly at the light scent of wildflowers. A scent that

she had distinctly known to belong to one singular person in

Nerima. Lifting glowing sapphire eyes she took in the figure of

Nabiki who was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

The brunette wore a lazy smile while holding two small bowls

of shaved ice in her hands.

Pushing herself off the door frame Nabiki walked

forward in an easy gait and proffered a bowl to Perfume while

saying, "I'd say we deserve a treat after a long day of hard work.

Wouldn't you?"

Smiling softly Perfume accepted the bowl of shaved ice

and replied, "Yes. We do."

"All right then," drawled Nabiki as her hazel eyes

twinkled. Taking Perfume by the hand she gently pulled the

Amazon after her. Sliding into a booth she gestured for Perfume

to join her, which the Amazon quickly did, then dug into her

food saying, "I used to eat this all the time when I was a little

kid. I used to sneak it late at night from the kitchen and then sell

it to Ucchan and Ranma."

"Even as small child you good with money?" asked

Perfume curiously, as she took a bite of the treat.

"Well I wouldn't say good with it," said Nabiki

thoughtfully as she spun her spoon in a circular motion inside

the bowl. "More like I had an interest for it. And that was mainly

because I knew it could buy things that I did want. Like

books..." Lifting her hazel gaze she questioned, "How about

you? Did you always want to be the tribal Enforcer?"

Perfume chuckled then said, "No. I had wanted to be a

great warrior when I was very small but I never thought I could.

I have..." she paused to consider. "A problem with pain. I no can

take normal amount of pain that other warriors in tribe can. My

Mother have same problem... she die in child birth with me. I

never know what like to have true Mother only know Great

Grandmother. She take me in even though I not of her family.

She do so because I have no one else, my Father die long ago in

duel of honor. Great Grandmother was all I know as little child

and she make me feel not so bad about being weak girl who

easily hurt. Great Grandmother train me from start. She work

me very hard but I never was good enough. I tried and tried but I

was no good..."

Perfume trailed off morosely. Feeling a soft touch at her

hand she lifted her gaze and saw Nabiki observing her with

concern. Smiling at this Perfume squeezed Nabiki's hand then

said, "I feel bad for my lack of skill so I trained harder to please

Great Grandmother. I hide my problem with pain from all in

tribe and I make slow improvements. Then one day I have

accident thanks to stupid boy named Mousse. He fall in river

and I save him but all in tribe find out I weak girl who no can

take pain. What little friends I have I lose and have nothing left

but Great Grandmother. Then shortly after she take in Shampoo

to train as future Matriarch as I meant to be Enforcer. Even

though I have honor of being training partner to our future

leader it take many years before others in tribe respect me

because of weakness."

"I'd say all those people were idiots Perfume," said

Nabiki softly. Lifting up her spoon she pointed it at the other girl

and said, "You ought to have more confidence in yourself.

'Weak girl' my butt! When I first saw you chasing after Ucchan

in our yard with those axes I nearly wet myself." Smiling Nabiki

paused to take a bite of her desert. "You were like watching a

force of nature."

"Thank you," replied Perfume quietly as she felt a blush

tinge her cheeks. "I work very hard to master steel storm

technique. That what you see me use chasing after Ukyo that

day. I maybe should have not used such powerful technique but

I was very angry at hearing Shampoo's Airens had deserted her.

I wanted to get justice for her as is job of tribal Enforcer, to be

hand of justice for tribe. But anger clouded my senses and I no

hear you approach. It surprises me still that you able to sneak up

on me Nabiki. Maybe I was too focused on Ukyo and the fight

due to my anger. For many years Shampoo was my only friend

in tribe."

"How come?" questioned Nabiki. "It wasn't just because

of your problem with pain, was it? Because if that's the reason

they didn't like you... well. They're a bunch of imbeciles.

Complete and total morons, you get me?"

"I get you," replied Perfume, smiling as she took in

fierce hazel eyes. "But that no only reason. It have to do with me

being weak. Yes I was afraid to get too close to any in tribe for

fear they would find out I was weak girl. Then when they did... I

no have anyone but Great Grandmother. And I no feel

comfortable talking to her about certain things. I had no friends

my own age. Well, there was stupid boy Mousse. He think he in

love with me, but he not know me at all. He loves what he

imagines to me be me, not what I really am. So before

Shampoo... there was no one I really be close to and tell

everything to. "

Pausing Perfume's sapphire eyes clouded over as she

continued, "Many years after Great Grandmother take Shampoo

in we meet girl who remind me of myself. Her name was

Lotion. She was very gentle, no wanted to be a warrior even

though her Mother push her to be one. She push... too hard.

Much too hard. Was very mean to Lotion and beat her. I stopped

her from doing so. Was first act as tribal Enforcer. Lotion... was

grateful. We became very close... she was my first love,"

Perfume barely managed to choke out as she felt tears begin to

fill her eyes. Embarrassed for revealing too much in front of her

Airen she stumbled out of the booth and away from Nabiki.

Following after the other girl Nabiki found Perfume

huddled in a corner, with her hand grasping at the surface of the

wall. Touching the Amazon Enforcer's shoulders gently Nabiki

spun the other girl around. Dipping her head low so she could

gaze up into tear filled sapphire eyes Nabiki said softly, "Please

tell me what's the matter."

Releasing a choked sob Perfume shook her chestnut

colored head obstinately, silently refusing to answer, and Nabiki

sighed at this gesture. Taking a solid step forward she gathered

the Amazon in a loving embrace. Tenderly pushing Perfume's

head to rest against her neck Nabiki ran her fingers through the

long silky strands of hair and said, "Okay. You don't have to tell

me about it now Perfume, but if you ever want to... know that I'll

be here. You listened to me and it's only right that I return the

favor. I can tell you right now it helps, having someone to talk

to. It helps a lot more than I ever thought it would, having you

for my personal Bobo."

There was a long pause as the impact of these words

sunk in. Nabiki simply remained locked in her embrace with

Perfume, rocking the Amazon to and fro as her sobs slowly

began to quiet down.

"Lotion..." said Perfume in ragged tones that was laced

with tears. "Lotion is dead. She died because of me... I make

many enemies after becoming Enforcer. Those who I bring

justice too, they not always take it well. To deal with me means

often great dishonor in tribe. And... some of these I bring to

justice they took out anger on Lotion..." Perfume broke off as a

fresh wave of tears hit her.

Holding the shaking girl against her body Nabiki slowly

slid to the floor of the restaurant and allowed Perfume to curl up

in her lap. Leaning down Nabiki wrapped her arms around

Perfume's waist while resting their cheeks against one another.

In calm, soothing, tones she said, "It isn't your fault. That was a

long time ago... let it go. You aren't responsible for the acts of a

few sick people. There was no way you could've known..."

Not responding Perfume simply clung to Nabiki while

releasing the deep sorrows of the past she had long hidden inside

of herself. And from the darkened doorway to the kitchen the

form of Cologne observed this and said, "And the bonds are

set."

Tucking the pillow underneath her chin Shampoo let a

quiet sigh pass her lips as she thought about the day's events.

They hadn't been able to get the Phoenix pill away from Great

Grandmother but they had come close many times. She was

especially impressed with speed of both her Airens attacks and

knew their skill levels would only increase once she had

effectively taught them the Amaguriken.

Suddenly a persistent tapping at the window caused her

to jump slightly. Kneeling on the bed Shampoo squinted her

scarlet eyes at the darkening sky outside the window. She could

barely make out a shadowy figure nearby.

Walking across the room she narrowed her eyes before

smoothly pushing up the window frame. As she did so she said

in harsh warning tones, "I warn you... no want to underestimate

womans from Amazon tribe."

Upon opening the window Shampoo was met with the

grinning face of Ukyo who was hanging upside down. "I'll tell

you one thing sugar," he declared. "I'm the last person who'd

underestimate anybody of your fighting caliber."

"Ukyo!" exclaimed Shampoo happily. "What you do

here? Shampoo thought you have appointment with crazy black

rose girl."

"I did," replied Ukyo easily as he swung back and forth

from the edge of the roof he was hanging off of. "But now I'm

all done. Ranchan and I were wondering if you might be

interested in seeing a movie with us tonight. Our treat and your

choice. What do you say Shamchan? You up for it?"

Beaming Shampoo replied immediately, "Of course! I be

right down! Airens don't go anywhere!"

"You're the boss," said Ukyo as he saluted the Amazon

before dropping from his upside down position to flip in the air

and land next to Ranma on the street below.

Shampoo watched this descent for a moment before

quickly picking out an outfit to wear. Pausing in front of the

closet to look at her clothes Shampoo repeated Ukyo's words in

quiet pleasure, "Shamchan..."

Shaking her lavender head out of her dazed state she

quickly replaced her pajamas with the chosen outfit at rapid

speeds. This was the stuff of her dreams. What she had been

waiting for all these weeks... her Airens wanted to spend time

with her. And if Shampoo had anything to do with it this would

be one the best nights of their lives.

"Show off," teased Ranma as he poked Ukyo in the ribs

after the other boy finished his extravagant landing.

Chuckling Ukyo raised an eyebrow rakishly and said,

"I've got to impress our date somehow, don't I?"

"Ooooh," said Ranma in an overdone voice of

understanding. "Does that mean I should start doing back flips

off of rooftops too?"

"If you think you can handle it," drawled Ukyo.

"I'll show you handling," smirked Ranma. "Once we get

you that Phoenix pill."

"Promises, promises," said Ukyo in sing-song tones.

Just then Ukyo tipped his head backwards to observe

Shampoo as she descended from her open window to land in

front of them on the street below. She stood in front of them in a

rather dainty manner with her hands clasped behind her back

before suddenly bounding forward to embrace them both in a

great bear hug while crying, "Airens! Shampoo so happy you

invite her!"

"We're happy too," squeaked Ranma. "When we can

breathe that is."

Pulling away instantly Shampoo flushed slightly and

touched Ranma's side gently saying, "Sh...I sorry Ranma. Not

mean to do that. I just so excited..."

"Hey, it's no problem," said Ranma easily as he drew a

strong arm around her shoulders. "You just don't know your

own strength, that's all. Ucchan told me how you beat all those

other girls during that Amazon tournament of yours easy. You're

the best fighter in your tribe, right?"

Snuggling close to Ranma the Amazon shifted her

scarlet eyes to the figure of Ukyo who wore a lopsided grin

while offering her his hand. Grabbing it decisively she tugged

the okonomiyaki chef closer to them then said, "Yes. I was tribal

Champion. Beat all other warriors during day of annual fighting

tournament... all but Ukyo of course."

"Well y'know I didn't fight fair," drawled Ukyo. "You

were tired out from fighting all day and I was still pretty fresh

on my feet from having just rested. It wasn't exactly a match of

equal odds. I dunno if I would've won if you were at your best

Shamchan."

"Ditto here," put in Ranma with a smirk. "I got in a lucky

kick that knocked you out with your own weapon. I'd say both

losses were pretty strange."

"I no mind," said Shampoo adamantly. "By laws of

Joketsuzoku both you honorably defeat Shampoo in battle. It

good law, guarantee that warriors have strong Airens. And it

work because Shampoo now has Airens who is very strong in

mind, body, and spirit."

"Well if you look at it that way it works," said Ukyo

thoughtfully. "But what if you get beaten by someone who turns

out to be a total idiot? Then what do you do?"

Raising a lavender eyebrow Shampoo shot Ukyo a

mischievous smile and said, "We give kiss of death."

Coughing Ranma said quickly, "I guess we should

consider ourselves lucky then. Right Ucchan?"

"Oh yeah," agreed Ukyo with an aggressive nod of his

head. "Very lucky. I definitely like the kiss of life better than the

kiss of death. I speak from experience."

Shaking her head Shampoo clasped both of the boys

hands in her own while saying, "You both very silly Airens.

What movie you want to see tonight?"

"Your choice Shamchan," said Ranma with a wide grin

as they stopped in front of the movie theater that was only a few

blocks away from the Nekohaten. Gesturing towards the listing

of movies at the box office he said, "Take a look then pick

whatever you'd like to see the most."

Nodding her head Shampoo beamed at both of her

Airens before bounding toward the box office to scan the list of

movies playing that night.

Watching this action in certain contentment Ukyo turned

his attention to Ranma and said, "You were right on the money

this time Ranchan. This was a great idea."

"Glad you agree Ucchan," replied Ranma. Moving closer

to his iinazuke he whispered, "But how much you want to bet

she picks some gaijin romance movie?"

Groaning Ukyo said lowly, "I was just thinking the same

thing. Too bad because I was looking forward to seeing that new

Kung-Fu movie..."

"Theater of Death?" Ranma suggested to Ukyo who

nodded in concession. "Yeah me too. It's supposedly being

shown in some sort of special viewing here."

"Splattervision," supplied Ukyo. "But we can always

hold off on seeing Theater of Death until later. I bet that special

addition they have here isn't even all that cool."

"Yeah," conceded Ranma. "It can't be all that great

because I was talking to Hiroshi and he said that half the people

left the theater when he went to see it."

"He told me they had to leave because the special

screening in splattervision showed the fight scenes in such great

detail that they all got sick," commented Ukyo with a raised

eyebrow.

"Well yeah..." Ranma said sheepishly as he scratched his

cheek. "But I was trying to make us feel better about missing

their last screening in splattervision. Besides," he continued

brightly. "I bet there are some good gaijin romance movies.

They all can't be as bad as the one Akane made us go see that

one time."

Ukyo made a disgusted face then muttered, "The stupid

sinking boat movie. You knew what was going to happen so

why even see it? And the length! I thought it would never end.

What were those Americans thinking?"

"Got me," replied Ranma with a grimace. "Maybe they

were trying to find a new way to put us to sleep?"

Just then the object which began their conversation

bounded back to them wearing a wide grin. "Shampoo know

what movie she want to see Airens!" Shampoo happily pointed

towards the marquee then pronounced, "Theater of Death! They

have special screening in splattervision. Boy in box office say

best Kung-Fu movie come out in many years. Very graphic and

no spare any expense in fight scenes. Sound good, yes?"

Blinking Ukyo and Ranma stared dumbly at Shampoo

for a long moment before Ukyo said slowly, "It sure does

sugar... but this was supposed to be your night. We wanted you

to pick whatever movie you wanted to see most. You don't have

to see this because we want to."

Sniffing Shampoo put her hands on her hips and

declared, "Shampoo may have heard her Airens complaining

about her picking stupid gaijin movie like Akane but that not

reason for me wanting to see Theater of Death. Ever since Sh...I

was little I like Kung-Fu movies. Father was from city before he

marry Mother and join tribe. He once bring me into city for trip

and there I see first movie... Enter the Dragon. Ever since

Shampoo like Kung-Fu movies and this what I want to see."

Raising an eyebrow Shampoo questioned forcefully, "Airens

have problem with that?"

Gaping at their Amazon companion both Ukyo and

Ranma replied obediently, "No ma'am!"

Beaming widely Shampoo placed herself between the

two boys then hooked her arms in theirs and said, "Then we

going to see Theater of Death, yes? I hear that girl who play

sister to Fei Long is good fighter. Kickboxing champion of some

sort."

"Arigami Keiko," supplied Ranma eagerly as they

walked towards box office with Ukyo in the lead, already

pulling out his wallet to pay for the tickets. "I heard the same

thing Shamchan. The critics said she has some of the most

powerful kicks they've ever seen. I think the best part is that

she's our age. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I hear she kick down entire brick wall one try,"

Shampoo informed. "Sound impressive but I seen better tricks.

Perfume once destroy almost half the forest in what I think was

only a few minutes but she very angry at time. Focused on task

at hand. No one try to stop her."

"Half the forest?" questioned Ranma incredulously.

"What'd they do to make her that mad?"

Forming a serious expression Shampoo averted her gaze

and said, "No can say right now. Not sure it all right with

Cousin. Promise to tell later, when know if okay."

Studying this reaction with some concern Ranma

squeezed Shampoo's hand in support then said, "Sure. I

understand completely... sometimes there are things that we

share with others that are just too powerful to talk about. It

doesn't mean a breach of trust between us, rather it shows the

strength of your loyalty to Perfume."

"Ranma..." breathed Shampoo lovingly as she lifted

scarlet eyes to meet shining cobalt ones.

Losing himself in her gaze Ranma dipped his head for a

tender kiss that sent warm waves of pleasure through them.

Pulling his lips away slowly he smiled at the soft sigh that

escaped Shampoo's lips. An abrupt cough met their attention and

they turned their heads to see Ukyo looking at them with a smirk

on his handsome features.

"I hated to interrupt but the movie is about to start," he

drawled while holding up their three tickets. "What do you say

we head inside? Unless you two want to stay out here and do

some more necking in public," Ukyo said dryly.

Narrowing her scarlet eyes in observation Shampoo

strode towards the okonomiyaki chef and pulled him in for a

suddenly passionate embrace. When the kiss ended she favored

him with a small smile then said, "No be jealous Ukyo. I love

you both. And am sure that Ranma and you be ones doing

necking in public soon."

"You can count on that," said Ranma gently.

Reaching out Ranma took Ukyo's hand in his own as

Shampoo moved out of her embrace with him. Moving his gaze

from Ranma to Shampoo the okonomiyaki chef swallowed the

emotion welling up in his throat at such an open display of

affection for him. Wearing a shaky smile he said roughly, "I

think we've caused a big enough scene for the night. Why don't

we go inside and see some Theater of Death in extra-gory

special addition splattervision?"

Grinning widely Shampoo clutched Ukyo's arm while

grabbing Ranma with her other and proclaimed, "I think that

very good idea Ucchan. And you Ranchan?"

Enjoying how their childhood nicknames sounded while

being pronounced in Shampoo's melodic voice Ranma replied,

"I think that's the best idea I've heard in a long time Shamchan.

What do you say to that Ucchan?"

Rolling his sandalwood eyes as they made their way into

the lobby Ukyo drawled, "I think that I've gotten myself

engaged to a pair of weirdoes Ranchan."

And as they walked into the already darkening theater

those passing by could make out the playfully indignant cries of

Ranma and Shampoo saying, "WHO'S a weirdo?"

"We are students of the great Master," said the solemn

faced girl whose name was Natsume to her newly joined

traveling companion Hibiki Ryoga.

The three martial artists were trudging along in the early

morning light through certain unknown wilderness headed in the

general direction of Nerima. For several uncomfortable hours

they had attempted sustaining idle conversation but they had

since settled into the more significant stories of their lives.

Being a little nervous about revealing certain facts about his

person, particularly his Jusenkyo curse, Ryoga allowed the two

girls to go first.

"Happosai of the Anything Goes school of martial arts,"

the petite girl called Kurumi finished in bright tones.

"He has trained us since our childhood," informed

Natsume as she adjusted her grip on the large staff she carried.

"It is our goal to be the best in the area of women's Anything

Goes martial arts. My sister and I hold the secrets to some of his

most powerful techniques. Several days ago he disappeared

from our camp leaving only a letter."

"In it he told us he had some business to take care of and

we were to meet him in Nerima," supplied Kurumi with a smile.

"And that's where we're headed."

Blinking at the oddity of the girls successfully

completing each others sentences Ryoga finally accessed some

of what they said and slowly questioned, "Sister? Then you both

are related?" Looking from the svelte Natsume who continued to

wear a grave expression to the petite Kurumi who had a wide

smile on her features Ryoga murmured, "You sure don't look

like sisters..."

"We are twins," said Natsume coolly.

"Not identical of course," Kurumi put in cheerfully.

Scratching the back of his dark head Ryoga returned

Kurumi's smile and said, "Wow. I would have never guessed it."

Squinting he looked at Kurumi closely then said, "If you both

are twins then you're the same age..."

While shading her tawny eyes as to better look into the

distance Natsume stated plainly, "We are approximately

nineteen years of age."

"Nineteen?" echoed Ryoga in disbelief as he kept his

gazed locked on Kurumi. "But..."

"I know," said Kurumi indulgently, as she smiled. "I

don't look that old. Everyone tells me that I still look like a little

girl. It's a curse I guess."

Flinching at the word curse Ryoga averted his dark

brown gaze from Kurumi's as another piece of information

resounded in his mind and he focused back on the twins to ask,

"You were trained by Master Happosai of the Anything Goes

school of martial arts?"

"Yes," said Natsume with a nod. "We were raised in a

small orphanage in an isolated country village but the Master

would visit us almost every month to test our skills in the

martial arts. He is the only parental figure we have ever known

and we are his loyal disciples."

"But why do you ask?" questioned Kurumi while looking

at Ryoga curiously with sea green eyes.

Baffled at this turn of events Ryoga asked, "Do either of

you know Kuonji Ukyo by any chance?"

First meeting each others gazes the twins then turned

their eyes to Ryoga and the lost boy was stunned to see that the

expected coldness he had observed in Natsume's eyes had been

replaced with an affectionate softness.

"Of course we know little Ukyo," said Natsume in fond

tones.

"She's our sister," added Kurumi happily.

Frozen in place Ryoga stared at them with wide eyes as

he repeated blankly, "Sister?"

Walking past the Tendo dojo several visiting students

noted the clouds of smoke coming from behind the high wall

guarding the premises and wondered what was going on behind

those secure barriers. Shrugging this curiosity off they shifted

into a more brisk walking pace as they continued on their way to

the world famous Nekohaten restaurant. It was the day their

favorite waitress was scheduled to work and they didn't dare

miss a minute of her usual hysterics. They were sure today they

would finally figure out just where she managed to hide those

mallets.

"It's useless," said Ukyo warily as he allowed Kasumi to

wrap yet another bandage around his burnt hands. Two days had

past since they had taken Shampoo to the movies and in those

two days Ukyo had attempted to master the Amaguriken well

over a hundred times and each time he failed. It was beginning

to wear at his confidence, especially since Ranma had already

mastered the technique and seemed to be massively excelling in

his levels of speed. "I can't stand the heat of the fire long enough

to snatch the chestnuts out of it so there's no way I can master

this."

Dumping another round of chestnuts into the fire Ranma

suggested, "Maybe if you worked with something cold instead

of hot? How about that Ucchan?"

"Is good idea Ranchan," said Shampoo as she flashed a

beaming smile at Ranma. "Ucchan no can stand heat while

under full body Cat-Tongue so we change rules. I can try to

teach Amaguriken in different way..." Trailing off Shampoo

murmured thoughtfully, "Only have one question. What we use

instead of chestnuts in open fire?"

"Perhaps you might try using water," said Kasumi as she

tied off the newly placed gauze on Ukyo's palm. "If you

replaced the fire with cold water the Cat-Tongue would become

a moot issue. The real problem is what to use in replacement of

the roasting chestnuts in the new element of cold water. There

are not many things that would challenge Ukyo to increase her

already impressive speed."

Sighing Ukyo diverted his sandalwood gaze from his

iinazuke, who was successfully completing the technique that he

wanted to master himself, to the quickly circling forms of the

carp swimming in their koi pond. A spark of realization flared in

his eyes and forming an ecstatic grin on his features Ukyo

exclaimed, "That's it! We can use fish instead!" Turning to the

others he continued, "Do you know how hard it is to try and

catch a fish with your bare hands? That's got to be the answer!

There's no way I wouldn't increase my speed if I managed to do

that!"

Whooping loudly Ukyo suddenly leapt to his feet and

bounded over the high wall to the dojo. "I'm going to the pet

store right now to buy a tank and some fish!" he shouted hastily

over his shoulder. "Wait till that old ghoul gets a load of this...

she's gonna pay big time!"

Shampoo watched this exuberant departure before

turning her attention to Ranma who was carefully setting aside

the roasted chestnuts he had recently snatched from burning

recesses of the fire. "I hope Airen not getting hopes up too

soon," she said as her scarlet eyes flashed with concern. "It

never been tried, mastering the Amaguriken under different

ways. Shampoo no know if it even possible but she hope so for

Ucchan's sake..."

"If anyone can do it Ucchan can," said Ranma

confidently as he raised his gaze to meet Shampoo's. "Don't

worry about it for now Shamchan. If that idea doesn't work we'll

can always come up with another. We can't give up now... not

when we've come so far and tried so hard. It wouldn't be fair to

Ukyo or us."

"Ranma is right," Kasumi said softly as she rested her

kind eyes on the lavender haired Amazon. "Have faith and it

will all work itself out in the end. You will see."

After saying this Kasumi rose elegantly to her feet and

smoothed out the wrinkled planes of her dress then made her

way gracefully inside of the dojo while effectively leaving

Ranma and Shampoo alone.

"I sorry Ranma," said Shampoo apologetically. "I no

mean to sound like I no have faith in Airen Ukyo. It just that I

cannot help worrying about her... Great Grandmother, she no

person you want underestimate and I think maybe she have

bigger plan in mind than even Shampoo can understand. And

that can be trouble since I been around Great Grandmother

almost whole life, nearly as long as Perfume."

"It's okay," assured Ranma as he placed a gentle hand on

top of Shampoo's. "I know you were only concerned about

Ucchan's welfare. I can't tell you how much you've helped us.

Without you... well. I don't know how we'd be handling this

whole situation. And if Ucchan was here she'd tell you the same

thing."

Pausing Ranma wore a thoughtful expression as he

appeared to be considering something. Lifting his cobalt eyes he

bore his steady gaze into Shampoo and said, "We both care a lot

about you..." Trailing off Ranma amended this statement and

said, "I care a lot about you. And I know for a fact that Ucchan

does too."

"Ranma," said Shampoo quietly. Scooting closer to the

dashing pigtailed boy she gave him a smile. "You always so nice

to Shampoo... I too care lot about you. I love you both. I has

never been treated this good by anyone as am treated by you and

Ucchan. I never been so happy as I am when with Airens."

"You know what Shampoo?" asked Ranma, a wide grin

spreading across his handsome features. "I feel the exact same

way. Ever since Ucchan came into my life I've never been

happier. And without Ucchan..." Ranma trailed off shyly then

mumbled something unintelligibly as a hot flush covered his

face as he twiddled his fingers.

Blinking Shampoo tilted her lavender head to one side

and said mischievously, "What Ranchan just say? I no could

hear that well."

Now turning the shade of a ripe tomato Ranma hesitantly

lifted his cobalt gaze then coughed loudly before saying, "I said

that I'm happy that I met you Shamchan. I've never been this

happy before... and it because of you and Ucchan. I never

thought in a million years I'd have two such great girls caring for

me and well..." Averting his eyes from Shampoo's he said

rapidly, "Iloveyoutoo."

A long pause of seemingly unending silence passed

between the two and finally an ecstatic smile of pure joy came

over Shampoo's lovely features and the lavender haired Amazon

exclaimed happily, "Woda Airen!" She then launched herself at

the pigtailed boy for a tight embrace.

"Whoah," came the muffled reply of Ranma as Shampoo

buried herself in his arms. Getting over the momentary surprise

of this tight hold he smiled softly at the sight of the top of her

lavender head snuggled against his broad chest. Lifting a hand

Ranma tenderly ran his fingers through her silky locks and said,

"Woda right back at you Shamchan." Chuckling he continued,

"Mind telling me exactly what that means anyway?"

Pulling only a millimeter away from him, just enough so

she could look up into his face, Shampoo replied, "It mean

'beloved partner' in my language. And that what you is to

Shampoo. You is my beloved partner in life. You and Ukyo. I

know what my destiny is... have known ever since very small

and I know is destiny to be with you both. Always."

"Beloved partner," Ranma repeated, trying the words out

for himself. Beaming he said, "I like the sound of that

Shamchan. I like the sound of that a lot." His cobalt eyes

crinkling up Ranma cupped the edges of Shampoo's face in his

gentle hands and lowering his head he met their lips for what

many would call a perfect kiss.

From the edge of the verandah Kasumi observed this

action with a soft smile as she said, "Those two are such good

friends."

Ignoring the gaping stares of what had to be the mile

long line of students waiting to get inside of the Nekohaten

Ukyo balanced a huge tank filled to the rim with water and

several hundred goldfish on his head. Pausing in his easy gait on

the tall wire fence across from the restaurant Ukyo listened to

harried sounds of shouting from inside of the premises. Ukyo

shoved his hands inside the pockets to his black Chinese style

silk pants and muttered, "I shouldn't even bother... but what if

those jackasses got themselves into more trouble with another

visiting gang of martial artists?"

Removing his hands from the pockets of his pants Ukyo

gripped the edges of the tank and hopped from the fence to

stride up the open doors of the restaurant. As he approached the

entrance an irate looking girl with long raven hair and flashing

red-violet eyes, a color which reminded him eerily of Kodachi,

immediately began yelling at him about butting in line.

Groaning at this Ukyo was about to explain that he worked here

when one of her companions, a pretty girl with long blonde hair

and sparkling blue eyes, pushed her out of the way.

The blonde gave Ukyo a spectacularly charming smile as

she said, "Ignore Rei. She's never been here before and is kind

of annoyed at the line to get in being so long. And she doesn't

know that you're on the staff. My name's Minako, Ukyo-sama.

Do you remember me? I was here yesterday with my friend

Usagi..."

Peering at Minako thoughtfully Ukyo said, "Sure I

remember you sugar. You had the five blend ramen special

right? And your friend, Usagi? She ordered ten of the same. I

couldn't forget that... had me on my toes all afternoon. And she

had Akane washing up a storm of dishes in the back."

"That's us!" exclaimed Minako happily and Ukyo

nervously noted the distinctively heart looking shapes that were

forming in her blue eyes.

"Err..." Ukyo said warily as he put a little more distance

between them. He had enough troubles without another girl

chasing after him. Shifting his sandalwood eyes they rested on

the form of the petite blue haired girl that he figured to be one of

Minako's friends. "Excuse me Miss," he said politely. "Do you

know what's going on in there? I don't want to go inside until I

know for sure that it's safe."

As the last statement was made Ukyo glanced around to

search for feasible enemies. You could never be too careful.

Especially when you had as many opponents as he seemed to

collect. And there was the added fact that he wasn't about to take

this expensive tank full of fish into the restaurant until he knew

for sure he wouldn't be attacked.

"I'm not positive," said the blue haired girl. "But I do

believe that I heard something being said about ecchi pictures

and someone's Airen being insulted."

"Don't forget about this Ami," commented the statuesque

brunette standing next to her. She pulled the form of a crumpled

pamphlet out of the pocket of her jeans. "They threw a couple

hundred of these out the front door."

Shifting the weight on his heels so the tank would retain

its perfect balance on his head Ukyo accepted the pamphlet from

the tall girl with a high ponytail. Ukyo paused to study it for a

moment then laughed nervously. It was part of the new batch of

pamphlets that Ranma had taken the responsibility of printing up

and included it the slight revenge the dojo gang had decided to

pull on Nabiki.

Being somewhat annoyed at all the risque pictures

Nabiki had taken of them, and the mysterious lack thereof for

the middle Tendo sister, they had banded together to take a

series of equally risque pictures of Nabiki to even the odds.

Once they had acquired these pictures they immediately put in

the new pamphlets they were printing up. Of course, they had to

keep this operation totally secret from not only Nabiki but

Perfume as well. Everyone had noticed as of late that the

Amazon Enforcer tended to be a tad on the over protective side

in regards to the status of her Airen.

"Can I keep this...?" Ukyo asked nervously as he trailed

off not knowing the tall brunette's name.

"Makoto," the brunette supplied with an easy smile.

"And help yourself. It's all yours."

Releasing a sigh of relief Ukyo said, "Thanks. The last

thing I need is for Nabchan to catch more people with their

hands on these things. Maybe this wasn't the best idea for a joke

after all. I better try to get the rest of them back..."

Ukyo averted his gaze to begin scanning the area for

possible places where the pamphlets could have flown. Lost in

this task he barely noticed a curious voice sound it's presence.

"Kuonji-san?" the voice asked and shifting his attention

Ukyo saw that the question had come from the blue haired girl

named Ami. Flushing slightly she continued, "Would it be all

right if I asked you a question?"

Swallowing the massive lump forming in his throat

Ukyo answered weakly, "Go ahead. Shoot." Please, please,

please, please, don't let her ask if I've got a girlfriend, he begged

silently to the Kami.

"Are the Amazon women working here from the village

of Joketsuzoku in China?" questioned Ami, an intelligent gleam

resounding in her deep blue eyes.

Blinking with surprise Ukyo said, "Yeah. They are. Can

I ask how you knew that sugar?"

"The usage of the word 'Airen'," supplied Ami helpfully.

"It is rarely utilized in Mandarin except for within the small

tribes of remaining Amazons. Most of which have been

completely eradicated due to poor leadership. The only thriving

exception is the village of Joketsuzoku. Over the summer I read

a very interesting book detailing their history. It was written by

a man who resides near the village and works as a tour guide."

"Tour guide?" repeated Ukyo dumbly. A queasy feeling

began to seize his stomach he said, "No way..."

Before Ukyo could say anything more on the matter the

figure of Sakura came dashing out of the restaurant with

Kodachi quick at her heels. Both girls looked fairly panicked

and upon seeing Ukyo the street fighter exclaimed, "Run for the

hills Ucchan! Perfume has flipped her lid and Nabiki isn't doing

any better!"

"I told you such a lewd form of humorous sport would

not be taken well by the Tendo girl my darling," said Kodachi in

almost reprimanding tones. "Best that we depart before we face

the further wrath of her incantations and attempts at ceasing our

existence."

"She's that bad?" asked Ukyo incredulously. He had

never seen Nabiki angry so he didn't know quite what to expect.

He always thought she had a rather good sense of humor when

she wanted.

"Worse!" shouted Sakura as she grabbed Kodachi by the

wrist and disappeared in a cloud of dust. As they merged with

the setting sun Ukyo heard Kodachi call, "She matches Akane in

strength of ire! Disperse Kuonji while you may or doom shall

fall upon you!"

His mouth dropping open at this statement Ukyo formed

a face of utter fear then turned back to the girls he had been

conversing with. "I gotta go," he said quickly. "But it was nice

meeting y'all. If you're ever in town again, and I'm still around,

look me up and a free lunch is all yours. I cook a great

okonomiyaki."

After saying this Ukyo swiftly grabbed hold of the edges

of the tank on his head and moved into position to start a swift

run. Unfortunately for him, while his feet were moving, they

were failing to take him anywhere. Noticing this oddity after a

moment Ukyo paused in his frantic attempt at running and

looked backwards into the glowering face of Tendo Nabiki.

And much to Ukyo's dismay Kodachi was right. She did

look scarier than Akane.

"Hey Nabchan..." began Ukyo anxiously.

Releasing her grip on the back of Ukyo's orange Chinese

style silk shirt Nabiki retorted, "Don't you Nabchan me Kuonji

Ukyo." Snapping a pamphlet in her hold as one would a knife

Nabiki then narrowed hazel eyes and said coolly, "Would care

explaining this to me? I wasn't able to get the best answers out

of Sakura and Kodachi as they were occupied with fleeing for

their lives."

Lifting up a hand to steady the fish tank still sitting on

his head Ukyo offered lamely, "It was a joke?"

"A joke?" hissed Nabiki. "Do you kno-" The brunette

abruptly stopped her line of speech and shifted her sharp gaze

from side to side. Ducking her gaze she said lowly, "Someone is

watching us. I'll call a truce for now Ucchan but I'm definitely

demanding some answers later. And maybe a little payback to

top it off."

Wincing at this last statement Ukyo noted with some

degree of happiness that Nabiki had returned to calling him

Ucchan instead of his full name. Somehow it sounded harsh

when she said it and in a way it reminded Ukyo of his Father

who had always called him by his full name whenever he had

gotten into trouble. Which was what Ukyo was sure he was in

with regards to Nabiki right now. Shifting his sandalwood gaze

Ukyo eyed their surroundings carefully. "Where are they?" he

asked in a hushed whisper.

Before Nabiki could have a chance to reply the angry

shouts of Akane met their ears and the petite dark haired girl

came barreling out of the restaurant with a delivery box in hand.

Seconds later the figure of Perfume holding her broad axes came

following after Akane.

"Stupid Amazon!" shouted Akane, her nostrils flaring

slightly as she heaved deep breaths. She had no idea what was

going on, only that she was plenty angry. Akane had just shortly

arrived back at the restaurant after completing her deliveries and

while preparing to leave for another set she was shocked to see

the figure of Perfume retrieving her axes while manifesting a

threatening attitude towards her. The Amazon Enforcer then

proceeded to chase Akane around the restaurant with her axes as

she shouted something about defending her Airen's honor. Still

huffing Akane proclaimed, "I don't know what your problem is

but if you want a fight, that's what you're going to get!"

After saying this Akane moved forward in a thunderous

movement and began erratically swinging the take out box at

Perfume. The Amazon Enforcer dodged this brutish attack with

certain ease and flipped over Akane. The lack of respect that

shone in Perfume's sapphire eyes only served to further anger

Akane and as she whirled around she released a loud scream of

frustration and hurled the take out box at Perfume who merely

stepped to one side as to allow the delivery box to fly right past

her.

Watching the take out box soar through the air Nabiki

groaned. "Great," she said dryly. "There's another business

expense. A lost take out box and a free lunch for delivering a

late order. Do you have any idea how expensive your destructive

habits are getting Akane?"

"Don't blame me!" said Akane indignantly as she

scowled at Perfume who simply sniffed at her. "This crazy

Amazon was trying to kill me! I didn't even do anything!"

"You let them take indecent pictures of own sister and

put in pamphlet. That why I attack you," retorted Perfume. "I

have respect for my Airen and I defend her honor."

"Indecent pictures?!" Akane yelled, her face turning a

bright shade of red as she clenched her fists. "You want to talk

about indecent pictures and Nabiki?! Why don't I tell you about

the thousands of times she's sold pictures of me exactly like the

ones in that pamphlet to our classmates at school! Try defending

that you stupid Amazon!"

Narrowing sapphire eyes Perfume increased the tight

grip on her axes and seeing this Nabiki said nervously, "Um.

Perfume baby... it's all right. Really. Akane didn't mean anything

by that and it's actually sort of true."

"It no matter," hissed Perfume as she slowly began to

advance on Akane. "I must punish for her disrespecting you so.

It my duty as tribal Enforcer."

"Go ahead!" taunted Akane, moving into fighting

position. "Attack me! Ever since I've started training with

Ryochan I've gotten a lot better!"

"We will see," said Perfume coolly as she matched

Akane's fighting position as the two girls eyed each other with

certain predatory intent.

"Uhmm... stop? Please?" asked Nabiki in very small and

anxious tones that were unusual for her. Reaching a hand out

she tugged on a short sleeve to Ukyo's shirt. "Help me here

would you? We can't afford for any more property to get

destroyed around here. I've already heard rumors of a lawsuit

pending against us by the local council board."

Ukyo did not respond and Nabiki shifted her gaze to see

that the okonomiyaki chef wore a bewildered look on his

handsome features. "What's wrong?" asked Nabiki.

Not replying Ukyo merely pointed in front of him.

Following this direction Nabiki saw the hunched form of a man

with long jet black hair, wearing elegant white silk Chinese style

clothes, was gobbling down the ramen that had been inside of

the hurled take out box. The man finished eating after a few

seconds and set the empty bowl aside before rising to his feet

elegantly. Striding forward with an air of determination and

certain ominous aura about him he paused in front of Nabiki and

bore a bright sea green gaze into her. "Perfume," he said warmly

and then drew Nabiki into a tight hug.

Utterly stunned by this development Nabiki remained in

his hold for a moment before she felt his form jerk away from

her and she saw Perfume standing protectively in front of her

with a fist firmly planted in the man's face.

Wearing a deep frown Perfume pulled her fist away and

stated in icy tones, "Mousse. What you doing here?"

Pulling down a pair of thick glasses that had rested on

the top of his head Mousse adjusted them on the bridge of his

nose. Leaning in closely he stared hard at Perfume for a very

long while then said, "Perfume? Then I have found you!"

"That your mistake," said Perfume coolly as she tried to

ignore the waves of surprise coming from her Airen. "Why you

here Mousse?"

"Yes Mousse," called the voice of Cologne as she

hopped out of the Nekohaten on her tall staff. "What exactly are

you doing here? Who gave you permission to cease your

training and journey here?"

"Lotion the Elder," said Mousse smugly, seeming very

confident about something as he pushed his thick coke bottle

glasses back to rest on the top of his jet black head.

Narrowing her gaze at this answer Cologne said, "I

might have expected as much. Now tell me. Why have you

come? There is no need for your presence."

"I've come to stop this travesty," declared Mousse, his

arm slashing through the air and stopping to point at Ukyo who

blinked at this action. "This engagement is the object of trickery

onto you outsider! Besides which, I shall never allow Perfume to

marry you!"

After he said this several hundred girls began wailing

desperately on hearing that Ukyo was planning to marry

Perfume. Ukyo winced at this reaction then he turned back to

Mousse and said, "I'm not marrying Perfume. I got enough on

my plate without taking her on buddy."

"What?" asked Mousse. He stepped closer and leaned

only an inch away from Ukyo's face to peer closely at the other

boy's features. Squinting sea green eyes he pulled away a

moment later then tried to knee Ukyo in the chin.

Fortunately for the okonomiyaki chef, who was occupied

with trying to figure out Mousse's odd interest with him, Nabiki

saw this action upcoming and moved swiftly to intercept the

knee with the palm of her hand. While doing this she used her

leg to sweep Mousse off his feet in an easy motion. Staring at

his toppled form Nabiki mentally ran through the list of things

Perfume had said about the boy whose unwelcome and

suffocating attentions had been the cause of so much of her

misery back home. Shifting hazel eyes to Perfume she saw the

mixture of rage and revulsion that was reflected in sapphire eyes

and she knew what to do.

And Nabiki said in steely tones, "Put your glasses back

on and you'll see I'm the one that you're looking for."

Obeying this order of sorts Mousse returned his thick

glasses to the bridge of his nose. He studied Nabiki a moment

then snorted. "So," he drawled as he rose gracefully to his feet.

"We meet at last Tendo Nabiki. I understand you defeated my

lovely Perfume in battle using a sneak attack. You assaulted her

from behind where she could not expect nor see you. Is this

correct?"

"Yes," said Nabiki slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"To simply tell you this," said Mousse arrogantly. "You

have no binding contract with Perfume due to the nature of your

attack. It was neither a legal nor just battle and therefore this

engagement they claim to force on your person is falsely

maintained. I now free you from the hold this old witch has over

you."

"You are as foolish as ever Mousse," said Cologne

calmly. "You have neither the authority nor the right to state

such a thing. I have forbidden you from approaching my Great

Grandchild after your last defeat at her hands. You have no

claim on Perfume while Nabiki on the other hand has

established a very valid one."

"She knows nothing of our laws!" seethed Mousse as he

clenched his hands into fists. "Tendo knew not would become of

her future when she attacked Perfume! I have done a great deal

of research before revealing my presence here and I know that it

was not an open challenge. And if it was not an open challenge

then it is null and void."

"An open challenge is what we consider it boy," said

Cologne with disdain. "You know very well that law has been

revised so many times that it now falls upon the warriors in our

tribe to determine its validity onto themselves. Perfume has

accepted the Tendo girl as her Airen. There is simply nothing

you can do about it."

"We'll see about that old woman," said Mousse

contemptuously.

"What's going on?" Ukyo asked Akane who had moved

to his side to join him.

"Don't ask me..." Akane trailed off baffled. "I just work

here."

"The engagement is void?" the voice of Nabiki floated

into the conversation in low quiet tones, her eyes glazing over

thoughtfully.

Hearing this Mousse turned his attention back to Nabiki

and said eagerly, "Yes! Exactly so Tendo-san. You no longer

must submit to the old ghoul's vile machinations and you need

not worry for Perfume's happiness. I have loved her since I was

a small child and I will love her until the day I die. She will be

happy in her life with me, I promise this."

"I never be happy with you," the voice of Perfume cut in

harshly as she moved to take a single step forward. Bearing her

unrelenting glare into Mousse she said bluntly, "I no love you. I

no want you. I tell you and tell you but you never listen. Go

away Mousse. Leave me alone."

"Perfume...?" said Mousse painfully. He took a hesitant

step towards her and asked, "You don't really mean that do

you?"

"I mean every word," said Perfume decisively. "You

leave now. You not bad person Mousse but you no know when

to give up. I no love you."

"Do as she says Mousse," said Cologne wisely. "Not

only are you bringing disgrace to your noble house by doing this

but there is the added fact that you have never successfully

defeated Perfume in battle. You have no justifiable right to say

such things."

Hearing this Mousse grimaced and said, "Very well old

ghoul. If your precious laws matter so much to you than I shall

use them to win Perfume's hand." Shifting his attention to

Nabiki he said, "It is your decision now Tendo. Do you wish to

relinquish this false hold over Perfume that has been placed

upon you? All you need do is say that you wish her to be mine

and it will be so in accordance to our laws. Perfume will have no

choice but to follow the orders of her Airen and designated

superior in battle. What say you?"

Nabiki shifted her gaze from Mousse to Perfume and she

saw that the Amazon Enforcer still wore a face of vehement

determination. It was more than clear that Perfume wanted

nothing to do with this new arrival. As she made a closer study

Nabiki was stunned to discover the silent plea floating in

Perfume's sapphire eyes. It was an honest appeal for help

coming from what Nabiki knew to be an intensely proud person.

The trust that Perfume placed in her to make such a request

clutched at her heart. All at once Nabiki was hit with an

onslaught of emotions as she recalled the numerous times over

the past few days where she had felt closer to Perfume than

anyone else in the world. It was the exact same feeling she had

when being with her Mother. And it was a feeling that Nabiki

wasn't about to give up.

Turning back to Mousse she set her jaw and said plainly,

"No. I caught her and now I'm keeping her."

"Airen!" exclaimed Perfume ecstatically as she moved

into a quick run to embrace Nabiki but was halted by the arm of

Mousse blocking the way.

"Very well," said Mousse in dangerous tones that sent a

shiver down Nabiki's spine. Pushing Perfume back slightly he

lifted a leg and moved into the crane position. "There are other

methods by which I may win Perfume's hand. I need only to

triumph over you in battle and she is mine. Prepare yourself for

defeat Tendo Nabiki!"

"Nabchan!" cried Ukyo, moving forward as he planned

to intervene despite the fact that the tank full of fish was resting

rather precariously on his head now.

"Nabiki!" Akane matched Ukyo's cry. "Don't be an idiot!

You can't fight this guy over that stupid Amazon!"

Echoing these calls was the loud buzz of the several

hundred would-be Nekohaten customers waiting in line who

were observing this entire scene. Hearing some of the scattered

conversation that was going on Nabiki raised an auburn eyebrow

in speculation. A satisfied smile crossing her features Nabiki

lifted her palm to halt Mousse's advancement.

"Not so fast," drawled Nabiki. "I have something far

more appropriate in mind in the way of a duel for Perfume's

hand. A street fight isn't worthy of her and I suggest that we

settle this in a more suitable setting."

Considering this Mousse wore a suspicious expression

on his face but said slowly, "I am agreeable to that. What do you

have in mind?"

"You'll see," said Nabiki slyly. "Tomorrow. At noon. In

the park. I trust you'll be on time?"

"Of course," snorted Mousse derisively. Turning on his

heel he paused to give Perfume a final look of longing then

moved into a quick run. "Tomorrow shall herald your defeat

Tendo Nabiki and then Perfume will be my bride!"

Ukyo watched this departure for a moment then looked

at Nabiki and said, "You're not seriously going to fight that

nutjob are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Nabiki dryly. Hazel eyes rested

on Perfume who was looking rather meekly at her. "I certainly

think the prize is worth fighting for."

Immediately after this was said Perfume let loose

another ecstatic call of, "Airen!" The Amazon Enforcer then

flung herself on Nabiki who nearly fell backwards but managed

to barely keep her balance. "I so happy!"

"Uhm..." said Nabiki, her face coloring with slight

embarrassment that was caused not from the embrace but

instead from all the people observing it. Pulling away slowly she

kept Perfume content by holding the other girl's hand. "We got a

lot to work on." Shifting her attention to Cologne she continued,

"Have any advice for me?"

Chuckling Cologne said, "I have infinite amounts of that

Daughter-in-law."

"Good," said Nabiki with a sigh as she walked towards

the restaurant. "Because I have the eeriest feeling that I'm going

to need all of it."

A moment of silence passed over them as they watched

Nabiki enter the Nekohaten with Perfume at her side. Cologne

broke this silence as she turned to Ukyo and said, "Kuonji. What

is the purpose of having so many fish if may be allowed to ask?"

Jumping slightly Ukyo glanced nervously up at the

hundreds of tiny goldfish resting inside of the full tank on his

head. Gripping the edges of the tank he said quickly, "Dinner!

Kasumi needs them for new recipe!" Pausing he considered this

answer a second then grimaced before saying very rapidly,

"Igottago!" He then took off in a cloud of dust leaving Akane

alone with Cologne and the huge line of students standing

outside the restaurant.

Chuckling again Cologne hopped inside of the

Nekohaten while saying, "Silly child. As if I did not already

suspect the true purpose of those fish. Good luck in mastering

the Amaguriken using such methods."

Standing alone Akane retained the blank face she had

worn over the past few minutes then she finally gained a look of

realization which shifted to annoyance as she glared at the

Nekohaten entrance. "Nabiki..." she said in tones of definite

warning as the reason behind her older sister's recent actions

aligned themselves in her mind. "Only you would try to turn

something like this into a chance to make money." Stomping

inside the restaurant Akane announced, "You're not using me to

sell any tickets to this fight of yours for you!"

Walking hand in hand Ranma and Shampoo made their

way out of the dojo rather reluctantly. They had put off leaving

for as long as they could so they might wait for Ukyo to make

his return but if they didn't leave soon they would be late for

work and with Cologne as your boss... well. Being late for work

really wasn't an option.

"I wonder where she is," murmured Ranma, a touch of

worry resounding in his voice. "It isn't that far from here to the

pet store. I hope she didn't get into any trouble..."

"Ucchan attract trouble like candle attract moths," said

Shampoo wryly. "She no try to get into any trouble it more

likely come searching for her. No worries though. She best

martial artist I ever see... she can handle any foe."

Considering this Ranma sighed then formed an easy

smile and said, "You're right Shamchan. There's hardly anything

that Ucchan can't handle." Swinging her hand in his he widened

his smile and drawled, "Shall we be off?"

Beaming Shampoo was about to make her reply when

the sound of strangely familiar cries of panic met her ears. It was

then that the figure of a hysterical Ukyo rounded the corner with

several hundred starving alley cats at his heels.

Still gripping the fish tank that sat on his head Ukyo was

running at top speeds while releasing loud bellowing screams of

terror as he flew past Ranma and Shampoo. The rarely fed alley

cats were persistent in this chase as they had set their sights

upon the fish in the tank that Ukyo had placed on top of his head

to use in mastering the Amaguriken.

Frozen on seeing this odd sight Ranma and Shampoo

remained in this state for only a scarce second before they

exchanged glances of utmost alarm then cried, "Ucchan! The

Nekoken! Oh no!"

Chasing after the swiftly exiting frame of the perpetually

screaming Ukyo the pair forgot about any anxiety they had

possessed in regards to being late for work at the Nekohaten.

Right now Ukyo needed their help and as far as Ranma and

Shampoo were concerned that was definitely a more pressing

matter than Cologne being angry with them.

"Sister?" said Ryoga for good measure as he tried to

access this fact into his brain. "But..."

Sighing Natsume shot her twin a reproachful look then

said, "It is simply a fond reference of sorts Hibiki-san. We are

not truly siblings of blood, but rather of the heart. You see, little

Ukyo was at one time fostered in the same orphanage as us..."

"And we sort of looked after her," finished Kurumi. "By

the time she had to leave with Master Happosai we were all so

close that we thought of, and called each other, sisters." Looking

guilty Kurumi said sheepishly, "I suppose I should have

explained that first."

"Oh..." said Ryoga slowly as he was beginning to

understand the increasingly complicated story of their life. "So

you two grew up with Ucchan then?"

"She resided in the orphanage with us for little over a

month before the Master retrieved her," said Natsume matter of

factly. "But over the years we have crossed paths in our separate

training journeys with the Master..."

"And now we'll get to see Imotochan again!" said

Kurumi brightly. "Now I can't wait to get to Nerima. How much

further Natsume?"

Tilting her head up at the sky Natsume eyed the slowly

setting sun then said, "Very shortly Kurumi. I would say we

should arrive in less than a day. Hopefully when we make our

entrance the Master shall be finished with whatever business

that occupies him."

Perking up at the idea of seeing Akane in less than a day

Ryoga felt himself become a little more sociable and adjusting

his heavy backpack he said, "I wouldn't suppose you'd like to

hear some of troubles that Ucchan has gotten into over the past

year? I've got lots of stories to tell."

Exchanging glances the twins turned their attention to

Ryoga then said together, "We'd love to."

"What the heck happened to you?" asked Akane as she

gazed at the form of a very disheveled looking Ukyo entering

the large field in the back of the Nekohaten with Ranma and

Shampoo trailing behind him.

The okonomiyaki chef's orange silk Chinese style shirt

was practically ripped to shreds and the edges of his black silk

pants were in pretty much the same condition. Added to that fact

several light scratches were present on his handsome features

and his oak brown hair was strewn hastily about. All in all it

made him look scruffier than even Ryoga would on his worst

day of lost journeying.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ukyo muttered irately.

Focusing on Cologne and he said, "What's this all about old

ghoul? Why'd you shut down the restaurant early?"

"Calm yourself," said Cologne sagely. "This is all for the

welfare of the Daughter-in-law here. She needs our help if she is

to defeat Mousse in battle."

"Mousse?" said Shampoo in surprise. "Mousse is here?

He follow us?" Scarlet eyes immediately went to Perfume who

nodded in solemn confirmation. "Aiyaah..." Shampoo trailed off

quietly. "Is very bad."

Blinking Ranma said, "Mousse?" Turning to Ukyo he

said wryly, "Let me guess... it's another Amazon?" He shook his

jet black head while chuckling. "Where do they come up with

these names?" Still laughing at bit he looked at Shampoo and

said, "If we have a kid no way are we naming it after a hair care

product, okay?"

"Same for me," said Ukyo, his mood lifting a bit as the

usual playful banter between he and Ranma was brought about.

"Things being unusual are fine with me... but some of these

Amazon names leave a lot to be desired."

Her scarlet eyes wide at these comments Shampoo tried

to logically take in what was just said but it was very difficult.

Especially since the tender and almost casual way her Airens

had mentioned the possibility of naming their children. Their

children... did this truly mean they were going to have a future

together? Noting the stares from the others and the look of

amusement from her Cousin she ended her mental wanderings

then said, "Is no good make jokes about Mousse. He is stubborn

and not give up in chase after Perfume. If he want fight Nabiki...

it be hard battle."

"Why is that?" questioned Nabiki from where she stood

with Perfume hovering close at her side. "He didn't look all that

impressive to me."

"Airen no want underestimate Mousse," said Perfume

quickly, her sapphire eyes flashing with worry. "He is the

Master of dark magicks back home. He can be tricky and sneaky

fighter when he want."

"Sneaky, huh?" said Nabiki as she formed her trademark

sardonic smile. "Well I think I know something about being

sneaky in battle... if that's his main strength then I've got him

beaten there."

"I dunno Nabchan..." said Ukyo thoughtfully as he

rubbed the back of his oak brown head. "At first look that

Mousse guy may seem like nothing but did you see the way he

moved? Real graceful... like he was skimming along the surface

of the street. Trust me sugar, there's more to him than meets the

eye."

"Truer words have never been spoken," said Cologne in

tones of definite admiration as she turned her attention from

Ukyo to Nabiki. "Kuonji is correct. Mousse is a more cunning

opponent than you may think Tendo-san. His school is one of

hidden weapons martial arts. What leads him to win in battle is

the folly of his foes underestimating him. And when they do...

he strikes and it is over. If you do not wish this to happen to you

I would begin to treat his challenge more seriously."

Taken aback by Cologne's grim attitude Nabiki shifted

on her heels uncomfortably then said, "All right. Then what do

you have in mind? Is there anything you can specifically tell me

about Mousse's fighting style that would give me an advantage

over him tomorrow?"

Releasing her hold on her gnarled staff Cologne fell to

the gracefully ground and extended her arms, causing the red

and green sleeves to the long dress she wore to seemingly

expand. Then suddenly out of nowhere a pair of thick chains

with spiked cannonballs attached to the end of them came flying

from her sleeves and at Nabiki who instinctively dodged this

attack as Perfume retrieved her double bladed axes to slice the

attacking cannonballs into dust.

"What was that about?" said Nabiki raggedly, trying to

catch her breath as she knelt on one leg. She felt a soft touch on

her shoulder and Nabiki looked up into the fiercely protective

face of Perfume who was frowning at Cologne.

"You..." hissed Perfume angrily as she dismissed her

axes from her hold. Kneeling she wrapped an arm around

Nabiki's waist while helping the other girl to her feet as she

sharply said, "No do that again. You never do that again. I no let

anyone, even you Hiibaachan, try to hurt Nabiki. You want help

her fight Mousse... fine. But you give warning next time. I not

want risks taken around my Airen."

"Perfume," Nabiki said softly, barely above a whisper as

she gazed up at the strong profile of the Amazon Enforcer who

was still lending her physical support.

"I can't believe you!" came the voice of a yet again

enraged Akane as she stepped towards Cologne who watched

this approach with some interest. "Attacking Nabiki like that!

You could've killed her!"

Raising an eyebrow at this accusation Cologne said

dryly, "I would hardly do that young lady. The pain her death

would insight on both my Great Grandchild and on the future

sons-in-laws would be great and such action would certainly be

unwise on my part." Directing her gaze back to Nabiki she said,

"No. I merely wanted to give an example of what exactly she'll

be facing in battle with Mousse."

Forming a lazy smile Nabiki drawled, "Now I get it. Of

course you would mean hidden weapons in the literal term."

Pausing Nabiki ran her mind over Cologne's sudden attack and

Mousse's appearance. Hazel eyes gleamed in realization and she

said, "He makes it seem as if he's hiding them in his clothes but

that can't be it..."

"It's probably a dimensional pocket," said Ukyo matter

of factly. Noting the astonished stares from everyone he said

defensively, "What? Suddenly I'm stupid or something? The

Master taught me all about linear subspace pockets and things.

That way I could use them in my armed attacks if I wanted."

Snorting he continued, "I bet that's what that Mousse guy is

using. Stupid jackass thinks he put us on by hiding the

dimensional pockets in the space under that damned huge shirt

he wears... well it won't work."

"Impressive," said Cologne as she looked at Ukyo with

certain regard in wizened eyes. "Obviously you have talents not

yet fully revealed Kuonji." Turning her attention back to Nabiki

she continued sagely, "She is correct of course. Mousse

implements dimensional pockets to store the huge array of

weapons available to him in battle. This is what you need be

wary of most, Daughter-in- law. His attacks will come swiftly

and he will use devices you never considered dangerous to bring

about your undoing."

"Swell," said Nabiki dryly. "Think you might give me

any tips on avoiding that sort of thing? I'd like to make it out of

this fight in tact..."

"Mousse fight at great distances," Shampoo said

thoughtfully. "He no like to get close to those he challenge but

Nabiki... she depend on being close to opponent to use her

moves. They complete opposites in fighting style. Is big

problem to fix this and help Nabiki win."

Regarding Shampoo with a proud gaze Cologne

murmured, "An astute observation my child. Tendo-san is no

match for Mousse using her usual techniques. We shall have to

train her to employ a new method of fighting. One which

includes a weapon..." Cologne flexed her wrinkled hands

suddenly the form of a shining silver bo appeared them.

Narrowing her gaze slightly Cologne tossed the bo to a surprised

Nabiki then said, "A gift for you Daughter-in-law. This bo once

belonged to someone who was very special to me and now I

give it to you. Use it bravely and use it well."

Looking at the bo which seemed to glow with an almost

ethereal light and seemed to pulse with hidden power Nabiki

stammered, "B-But... I don't even know how to use this. I've

never fought using a weapon before."

"No worries Airen," replied Perfume confidently as she

clasped Nabiki's shoulders. "We teach you how. Great

Grandmother and I. Train all night if have to but we make sure

you more than ready for fight with Mousse. After all," Perfume

drawled in slow tones that imitated Nabiki's voice almost

perfectly. "If I is really a prize worth fighting for then you need

to win. Is right?"

Lifting anxious hazel eyes Nabiki locked them with

Perfume's warm sapphire gaze and felt the clenching feeling in

her stomach subside. "Yeah," whispered Nabiki, a small smile

crossing her sharp features. "That's right."

Nabiki then shifted into a thoroughly mischievous

expression and leaned forward to murmur something in

Perfume's ear. Immediately after she did this and drew away the

Amazon Enforcer flushed a deep crimson color while fidgeting

nervously and as she did this Perfume refused to meet anyone,

most of all Shampoo's, gaze.

"I should be helping Nabchan," said Ukyo stubbornly as

he paced back and forth across the verandah to the Tendo dojo.

"She needs me..."

Some of those currently watching Ukyo go through this

frustrated routine were Ranma and Shampoo who wore wry but

otherwise fond smiles on their faces at his actions. There was

also Nodoka who was arranging a small snack of rice cakes and

tea for the group as Soun and Genma were continuing their

endless game of shogi. And last in the group was Ryonami who

joined them, at Nabiki's request, shortly after they left the

Nekohaten. Ryonami was sifting through a large pile of papers,

only stopping this movement to calculate figures on the ticket

sales to the fight on the pocket computer borrowed from Nabiki.

"Now Ukyo," said Nodoka soothingly as she handed

Shampoo a cup of tea. "There really isn't anything for you to

worry about. Nabiki will be fine training with Cologne and

Perfume, they'll help her win the fight against Mousse. Why not

use this time to try and master the Amaguriken?"

Scowling at this comment Ukyo muttered, "Master the

Amaguriken she says. It isn't that easy Obasan Saotome. I tried

and tried but I can't get that damn move down... even using the

water and fishes." Grousing he looked to Ranma who was

occupied by munching on a rice cake. "Ranchan managed to

figure it out after a couple of hours but me? It's two days later

and a billion different tries and I still can't manage to snag one

lousy chestnut or fish."

"Foolish girl," said Genma gravely as he looked up from

his game of shogi and the figure of Soun hiding several playing

pieces in his pockets. "Your strength lies not with your speed

but with the force of your spirit. Haven't you listened to

anything the Master has taught you? The Amaguriken is a

maneuver based on speed. Ranma's talent is his speed while

yours is chi or battle aura." Genma formed a smug smile while

pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Don't waste your

time trying to master a technique which is ultimately useless to

your talents. Focus on something that is more fitting to your

skills."

Frozen in his pacing Ukyo blinked away the shock from

this serious speech of Genma's and said, "Oh yeah? And what's

that old man? What technique do you have in mind?"

"Heh," chuckled Genma, his glasses glinting as he raised

his head. "I have absolutely no idea. I just wanted you to give up

trying to master the Amaguriken. It's starting to get painful

watching you fail over and over again."

"You... you..." seethed Ukyo as he balled his hands up

into fists. Leaping forward he grabbed Genma by the top to his

white gi and hurled him through the air. "Jackass!" Ukyo ended

with a shout. And twitching slightly and he smiled harshly upon

hearing the large splash coming from the koi pond as Genma

landed in it. Walking into the sitting room he sat next to

Shampoo and muttered, "Telling me to give up. Painful my butt.

I'll show him painful..."

"Airen," said Shampoo, gently touching Ukyo's forearm.

"Maybe rude panda man is right... you no have much luck with

Amaguriken. Shampoo could try teach you different technique if

want."

"Oh no," said Ukyo tightly. "I'm not giving up. I'm going

to master the Amaguriken if it's the last thing I do. I don't care if

it isn't my area of expertise... I don't give up! I'm the heir the

Anything Goes school of martial arts and I'll be damned if I'm

going to lie down and play dead." Pausing he narrowed

sandalwood eyes and produced a miniature spatula between his

fingers. "I'd put that sign down if I were you old man. I ain't in

the mood."

Meeting Ukyo's cutting gaze Genma panda growfed in

nervously then tossed the sign he held behind his back and into

the koi pond. Seeing this Ukyo grumbled, "Stupid old man...

criticizing me. You wait and see. I'll find some way to beat the

ghoul at her own game..."

Sighing Nodoka said, "Ukyo please do not resort to

name calling. Surely Cologne has improved somewhat in her

standing with you by aiding Nabiki in her battle against

Mousse? There seems to be no obvious form of resentment

against you so there must be a logical reason behind her actions

involving implementing the Cat-Tongue. We simply need

discover it and your problems will be over."

"And how're we supposed to that, huh?" Ukyo asked as

he casually swirled the water inside the tank filled with fish that

he hard purchased earlier that day. "Sounds damn near

impossible if you ask me. The old ghoul guards her secrets

something fierce."

"Fear not," said Nodoka in tones of icy solemnity as she

rose to her feet with her hands placed firmly on her katana. "I

shall discover all you need know."

With that Nodoka strode out of the sitting room, an air of

definite purpose coming from her. Observing this exit Ukyo

blankly said to himself, "Nani?" Turning to his iinazuke he

questioned, "Do you have any idea what Auntie was talking

about Ranchan?"

"Not a clue," replied Ranma with a shrug. "Mom can get

pretty mysterious when she wants to. But I'll tell you this much,

once she has her mind made up about something it's pretty hard

to change it. I almost feel sorry for the old woman if Mom's

against her."

Sipping the tea that Nodoka had given her Shampoo

murmured, "Ranma Mother give aura of strong fighter. Much

pride in her... I think she give Great Grandmother trouble if she

make up mind to interfere with plans."

Growfing loudly at this Genma panda gained their

attention as he held up a sign which read: My wife is not

someone to be trifled with. I of all people know this.

Releasing a frustrated puff of air from his lips Ukyo

blew his oak brown bangs upwards as he focused sandalwood

eyes on the form of Ryonami who was still calculating figures.

Resting his chin in the palms of his hands Ukyo studied the girl

carefully then questioned, "What exactly are you up to sugar?"

Tearing away from her work Ryonami flushed slightly

then replied softly, "I'm going through the ticket sales for

Sempai's match tomorrow. So far it's exceeding the highest

profit margin she estimated. There should be quite the turn out...

especially since she gained permission from the park officials to

utilize it the entire afternoon due to the money that will brought

in by the vendors attending."

"No kidding?" said Ukyo casually as he leaned forward

to peak over Ryonami's shoulder. "How much did Nabchan

figure she was going to make anyway?"

Silently Ryonami handed the papers over to Ukyo while

still blushing bright red and the okonomiyaki chef's eyes

immediately widened as he saw the profit figures. Letting loose

a low wolf whistle Ukyo said, "Hot damn... that'll teach me to

underestimate Nabchan's business savvy. Looks like the crowd

is going to hit nearly a thousand people." Lifting his gaze he

smiled wryly while handing the figures back to Ryonami. "I'd

hate to be a parks worker tomorrow. That's going to be some

mess to clean up."

"Y-yes," said Ryonami, slightly stammering as she

averted her dark brown gaze from Ukyo. "Sempai is always

thinking of the advantages in any given situation. It's one of her

better qualities."

"Just one of many," drawled Ukyo. Rising to his feet he

gave a tiny yawn while stretching his arms. Giving Ryonami a

friendly smile he ruffled her short brown hair then said, "I'll see

you later kiddo. It's time for me to hit the sack." Looking to

Shampoo he questioned, "Shamchan, do you want to head back

to the Nekohaten? You can stick around a little longer and talk

to Ranchan if you want or we can walk you back now. It's your

call."

Shampoo exchanged an earnest look with Ranma then

said, "I stay here little longer. Talk with Ranchan. You have

good sleep. Need rest, not worries. We figure something out to

get Phoenix pill. Is for certain. Failing is no option, not when it

come to you Ucchan."

"That's right," said Ranma seriously. "We're going to

come up with a solution for you Ucchan. There's no way that the

old ghoul is getting away with this."

Ukyo wore a wan smile as he walked over to the pair and

kneeling between Ranma and Shampoo he drew them both into

a tender hug. Ukyo then gently kissed the tops of their heads and

pulled away from them rather reluctantly. He then wearily left

the sitting room as he murmured, "Woda Airens. Wo ai ni."

Frozen with the exact same face of shock on their

features Ranma and Shampoo could only blink as the lanky

figure of Ukyo walked away towards his attic domain. And

observing this odd reaction the normally shy Ryonami felt her

insatiable curiosity take hold and hesitantly asked, "What Ukyo

just said... what did it mean?"

Together Ranma and Shampoo turned their gazes to

Ryonami and upon seeing the innocent expression on her face

they simultaneously burst into peals of laughter. And in much

the same position as before Ryonami watched them while

wondering just what was so funny.

"Tell me again why I'm wearing this thing?" said Ukyo a

bit irately as he trailed behind the timid Ryonami who was

leading the group of dojo occupants to the park and to Nabiki's

scheduled duel.

The okonomiyaki chef was currently tugging on the long

cotton chain attached to a laminated gold card which read:

Kuonji Ukyo; Guest. They sort of reminded Ukyo of how

backstage passes at concerts look for those who have them

reserved. And wearing such a thing made him feel more than a

little uneasy. Next to Ukyo was Ranma who was standing on his

tippy toes as to get a better look at the park which was obscured

by a huge milling crowd. Behind him Kasumi eyed the mass of

people with certain dismay. Akane matched the dismay of her

older sister as she tried to figure out if the crowd was bigger

than the one at her figure skating match against the Golden Pair.

Nodoka wore her usual cool face of clinical decision as she kept

her hands ever focused on the katana she carried. Genma

meanwhile had drifted towards one of the several food vendors

and was purchasing a snack for himself while Soun was forming

tears in his eyes as he contemplated the events ahead.

"I'm sorry Kuonji-san," said Ryonami softly while

shuffling through a pile of papers she held. "But Sempai told me

that you should wear them. Without them you might be moved

out of your reserved seats near the ring and they could try to

charge you the fee for a ticket. It's best if you kept the necklace

on for now."

"All right sugar," grumbled Ukyo, letting go of the

necklace as it fell against his chest. "If you say so."

"Some crowd, huh Ucchan?" questioned Ranma with a

grin as he bounded up on his toes once more to get a good look

at the ring they were approaching. "Wonder how they all knew

about the duel?"

"Most probably don't," said Ryonami, cutting quietly

into the conversation and blushing as she did so. "Sempai's

workers are still selling tickets at the entrance to the park as you

can see... I would guess that a good number of the people

attending were simply wandering by and became curious at the

crowd already here and decided to buy tickets to whatever event

was occurring. In this case, Sempai's duel against Mousse."

"A duel!" wailed Soun as a fountain of tears let loose.

"Why does violence always involve my little girls? Oh Nabiki!

You were supposed to be the smart one!"

After Soun said this he began blubbering loudly as

Akane shot him a dirty look at his last comment while Kasumi

sighed in quiet exasperation. Nodoka observed this and gently

said, "Calm down old friend. I'm sure all will be well. Trust in

Nabiki and her skills..."

"Airens!" called the bubbly voice of Shampoo as she

pushed through the crowd of people as the group neared ring

side. Bounding forward she stopped in front of them wearing a

wide grin on her features. "Is lucky that I find you so quick! Lot

of people here, yes? Very confusing."

"Where's Nabchan?" asked Ukyo quickly as he averted

his gaze in a calculating manner.

Frowning slightly Shampoo replied, "She over there."

Following the direction Shampoo gestured towards Ukyo

dashed away leaving the lavender haired Amazon alone with

Ranma who wore a frown similar to her own. Seeing their

expressions Nodoka released a sigh almost identical to Kasumi's

and resolved that it was none of her business. The young ones

would have to solve this particular problem on their own.

"Nabchan!" called Ukyo excitedly as he forced his way

through the crowd and caught just a hint of his friend's auburn

hair peeking through the masses.

Lifting her gaze from Perfume, whom she had been

conversing with, Nabiki turned towards the sound of Ukyo's

voice and said, "Ucchan! Over here!"

Looking around Ukyo groaned at his situation. He was

cramped in between people like a sardine in a can and furrowing

his brow in consideration Ukyo pushed back on his heels to

propel himself into the air in a high flip. An instant later he

landed directly in front of Nabiki who wore a face of fond

amusement. Seeing this Ukyo grinned widely and said, "I finally

found you sugar. How're doing?"

"Fantastic," drawled Nabiki. Holding up the silver bo in

her grip she smiled dangerously and lowering her voice she said

conspiratorially, "With this and Perfume baby's special training

my victory is guaranteed."

"Oh yeah?" questioned Ukyo curiously, an eyebrow

quirked. "What's so special about that thing anyway? Besides

the obvious monetary value it must have... I know you must love

that. Fighting with a weapon that precious."

Tapping Ukyo's nose lightly Nabiki impishly said, "I'll

tell you the whole story later. After I've beaten Mousse."

"Huh," murmured Ukyo thoughtfully as he rubbed his

nose. Shifting his gaze to Perfume, whose sapphire eyes were

narrowed slightly, Ukyo smiled and questioned, "Would you tell

me what's up?"

"If Airen no say, then I no say," Perfume said stiffly.

Blinking at the icy tone in Perfume's voice Ukyo did not

have time to question her on it when the figure of Mousse

stormed towards the group and declared, "The time has come

Tendo Nabiki! Now we shall finally resolve just who is most

worthy of my darling Perfume's hand!" Grabbing Ukyo by the

front of his royal blue Chinese style silk shirt Mousse leant

forward and hissed, "I know your destiny Tendo and it is defeat.

Get ready."

"All right," grated Ukyo as he grabbed Mousse's wrists

and squeezed them tightly. "For one thing, I'm not Nabiki you

jackass. For another, don't you think you should save it for the

ring?" Flicking his index finger against the right lens to

Mousse's thick glasses Ukyo continued, "And I'd get your

prescription updated if I were you. That kinda thing is only

going to make it easier for Nabchan to thrash you."

"Eh?" questioned Mousse as he adjusted his glasses and

pressed them closer to his face. Inspecting Ukyo he said

contemptuously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kuonji Ukyo," said Ukyo, folding his arms across

his broad chest. "What's it to you?"

"Kuonji Ukyo..." repeated Mousse slowly.

Ignoring Mousse who was once again studying him

closely Ukyo averted his gaze to Ranma and Shampoo who

were approaching them along with the rest of the dojo

occupants. "Hey y'all," greeted Ukyo warmly. "What took you

so long? The duel's about to get started."

"Airen," said Shampoo annoyance, as she clutched to

Ranma's arm. "Why you leave so fast? Is rude."

Turning red at this comment Ukyo lowered his gaze to

stare at the ground and said, "I'm sorry Shamchan. I sorta was in

a hurry to see if Nabiki was okay..."

Forming a complacent smile at this Shampoo was about

to reply when Mousse interrupted with, "So at last I meet the

famed first Airen of Shampoo." He paused after saying this and

squinted at Ukyo. "Although you meet all your stalwart

descriptions Kuonji-san I still cannot help but sympathize for

your situation. Trapped as a man by the old ghoul all due to the

situation Shampoo has placed you in. What a sorrow filled

dilemma and is most amazing is that Shampoo still thinks that

she will convince you to wed her. Ridiculous!" Mousse snorted.

"Why would you ever wish to wed such a vile creature as her?"

"Hey!" Ranma shouted before either Shampoo or Ukyo

could respond. Stalking forward he grabbed Mousse by the

material of his white silk shirt and said roughly, "I'd take that

back if I were you. Nobody talks about Shampoo like that while

I'm around. You got it?"

Sniffing Mousse pushed Ranma's hands from his shirt

and questioned, "And who might you be?"

"Saotome Ranma," growled Ranma. He paused a

moment then smirking added, "I'm Shampoo's second Airen and

Ukyo's iinazuke."

"Ah," said Mousse in slow interest. "Interesting. I had

heard some news about you but nothing as to regards of such

strong a defense of Shampoo. I was under the impression you

preferred your half-man iinazuke to her. Oh how things swiftly

change over short periods of time." Chuckling he turned his

attention to Shampoo and said, "Congratulations Shampoo. Both

your Airens appear to be hopelessly infatuated with you. I

ponder about what ancient spells you have cast on them in order

to maintain such feelings."

"That's it!" Ukyo exclaimed, unsheathing his battle

spatula. "I'm gonna pound your skull in buddy! I've had damn

well enough of you insulting Shampoo!"

Yanking Mousse back into his hold Ranma snarled, "I'm

with you Ucchan. Lets-"

Before the situation could escalate further the loud

thump of a staff hitting the back of Mousse's head sounded as he

fell to the ground cueing Cologne's appearance. Giving Mousse

a look of certain disdain she said, "Save it for the duel. You have

no quarrel with them Mousse." Turning to Ukyo and Ranma she

gave them an appraising gaze and continued, "Sons-in-law. That

was quite an impressive gesture of defense on the behalf of my

Great Granddaughter. I praise your efforts."

Pushing himself up off the ground Mousse dusted off the

sleeves to his shirt and grumbled, "It was not of your affair to

interfere old woman but you are correct. I am not here for the

victims of Shampoo." Whirling around to face Nabiki he

declared, "The time has come Tendo Nabiki! Let us settle just

who Perfume belongs with!"

"Already used that line," Ukyo muttered to himself as he

crossly observed Mousse's posturing.

Spinning the silver bo in her grip Nabiki wore her usual

lazy smile and said in sardonic tones, "Whatever you say. Lets

get this over with."

Pushing his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose

Mousse nodded solemnly then folding his arms inside the wide

sleeves to his shirt he gracefully leapt into the air and landed in

the center of the ring. Watching this Nabiki raised an auburn

eyebrow and was about to follow him into the ring when she felt

a soft tug at her arm. Shifting her hazel eyes she gazed at the

burning sapphire gaze of Perfume.

"Airen," said Perfume quietly, a torrent of emotions

playing on her beautiful features. Gently cupping Nabiki's cheek

with one hand she continued, "You be careful. I no want you

hurt... especially not for my sake. Make sure to remember that

and what I taught you."

Returning the smile Nabiki tugged Perfume's hand from

her face and held them in her own. "Don't worry Perfume baby,"

she said softly. "If there's one thing I'm good at it's taking care

of myself. I'll be fine... I promise."

After saying this Nabiki paused then seeming to come to

an internal decision she darted forward for a quick kiss in which

their lips only briefly touched. Pulling away Nabiki turned

swiftly on her heel and ran into the ring where Mousse awaited

her arrival.

"So you're the Master of dark magick, huh?" said Nabiki

casually as she moved into fighting position across from

Mousse, the white gi she was wearing hanging loosely off her

frame. "Doesn't sound all that impressive."

"Heh," chuckled Mousse as he extended his arms,

causing the long white sleeves to his shirt to fall towards the

ground. "Soon you will regret those words Tendo. Behold the

long practiced style of my family... the school of Hidden

Weapons Martial Arts!" Shouting this Mousse flung his arms

forward and a barrage of heavy chains with various medieval

weapons attached to them flew at Nabiki.

Dropping quickly to the ground Nabiki gripped her silver

bo tightly then pressed her thumb against the lined middle of the

weapon and causing the bo to suddenly grow in length.

Swinging it in her hold Nabiki swept Mousse off his feet,

sending him and his weapons flying back into the air only to

have them land with a crash on his midsection. Rising to her feet

Nabiki pressed the same hidden switch and the bo reverted back

to its normal length.

"You were saying?" Nabiki asked calmly, observing

Mousse who was trying to get to his feet.

"It's not over Tendo..." said Mousse gravely. "I will not

give up on the battle for Perfume so easily. If my normal

techniques will not work on you I will simply have to change

my approach." Shrugging off his white shirt to reveal his broad

chest Mousse declared, "The time has come Tendo Nabiki! I'll

settle this with you now... and using only my bare hands!"

"Stupid jerk needs to stop repeating himself," said Ukyo

irritably. Turning to Cologne he questioned, "What's going on,

old ghoul? What's Mousse up to now?"

"I do not know," replied Cologne solemnly. "But

whatever it is it does not herald good news for the Daughter-in-

law."

"Great," grumbled Ukyo, his sandalwood eyes moving

back to the fight where Mousse and Nabiki were circling one

another.

Hazel eyes watched Mousse with steady calculation

when suddenly he flew at her and Nabiki barely dodged his

attack. Turning on her heel the first thing she was met with was

a strong kick to her midsection which caused her to go flying

back into the ring and slam against a far pole in the corner.

Slumped on the ground Nabiki could make out the harried

screams of Ukyo and Perfume along with the ever present

wailing of her Father. Shaking this off she grabbed the rubbery

ropes to the ring and pushed herself up off the ground. Clutching

her ribs as she rose Nabiki gave Mousse an admiring look and

said, "Nice kick."

"Thank you," said Mousse politely, nearing Nabiki as he

cracked his knuckles in preparation for his next attack. "I regret

that it was excessive in force but I do not want this to last any

longer than it needs to. Although you do stand in the way of my

claiming Perfume as my own I have no real grudge against you

as a person. So there's no reason to make you suffer any longer

then needed."

Leaning against her silver bo Nabiki quirked an auburn

eyebrow and said, "Is that so? Well... isn't that a coincidence? I

feel the same way about you. I guess we do have something in

common besides our mutual affection for Perfume. Of course,

my affections are welcome while yours on the other hand... well.

We all know what strong emotions Perfume has for you, ne?"

Arrogance shifted to fury and a deep scowl formed on

Mousse's features and as he neared Nabiki a dark cloud of

hostile energy could be seen surrounding him. Nabiki looked

pleased at this turn of events and slowly moving into fighting

position again she lifted her silver bo in anticipation of his next

attack.

"Nabchan," breathed Ukyo. "What the hell is she doing?!

Doesn't she realize she's only making him angrier?"

"She know," said Perfume seriously. Sapphire eyes

gleamed with a combination of concern and awe. "She do on

purpose. Make Mousse very angry and loose concentration then

she use against him..."

Blinking at this explanation Ukyo turned back to the ring

where Mousse was indeed looking like he had lost all control of

his emotions.

"Tendo," seethed Mouse as he stalked forward. "I'll

make you swallow those words. Perfume loves me... she just

doesn't know it. I'll win her heart. All I need is the chance to do

so. And that means... getting you out of the way!" As he shouted

this Mousse flew forward and his arms became a blur from the

speed of his attack.

Narrowing hazel eyes Nabiki recognized the use of the

Amaguriken from all the times she'd seen Ranma mastering it

and Ukyo attempting to throughout the week. Backing away

slowly she spun the silver bo in her grasp and with cool

calculation every time Mousse threw a super fast punch at her

she blocked it with her weapon. This fight of blurring speed

continued for several minutes until Nabiki finding herself tire

from the effort of blocking all of Mousse's punches lowered her

bo a millimeter and while ducking a punch aimed at her face she

pulled the bo back to slam it into Mousse's midsection. After she

did this Mousse backed away slowly and in a precise movement

Nabiki knocked his thick glasses off of his face.

Grasping at thin air for his lost glasses Mousse continued

to back away, this time stumbling from the loss of his eyesight,

and slowly rising to her full height Nabiki spun the bo in her

grip and proceeded to implement the weapon as it was intended.

An extended way for Nabiki to use her school of pressure point

attacks to disable her opponent.

"What...?" questioned Ryoga in certain confusion. "I

don't remember the dojo looking this way before."

Ryoga and his traveling companions had only just found

their way into the small district of Nerima and were in the

process of interpreting Ryoga's bumbling directions to the

Tendo dojo when they somehow found themselves in the midst

of a very crowded park.

"I think it's a park," said Kurumi cheerily, trying to

ignore Ryoga's perpetually clueless nature. "We must've gotten

lost on the way to your dojo Ryoga-kun."

"There appears to be a duel in progress," informed

Natsume, her tawny eyes scanning their surroundings. "It is

feasible to think that your..." Trailing off the elegant girl wore a

face of utter amazement and joy.

Seeing this shift in her normally solemn sister's visage

Kurumi questioned, "What is it Natsume?"

"Ukyo," said Natsume softly as she pointed ahead to the

lanky form of a male Ukyo who was watching the match with

some degree of intensity.

Following her sister's gaze Kurumi gasped in recognition

and raising her staff into the air Natsume created a wind tunnel.

Sucked inside of the whirling monstrosity the twins moved

towards the form of their adopted sibling.

Meanwhile a baffled Ryoga was staring at the ring as he

said, "Nabiki? What're you doing in there? And who's that guy?"

Scratching the back of his dark head Ryoga said, "The strangest

things always happen when I'm gone..."

"Little Ukyo!"

Lifting his oak brown head Ukyo's sandalwood eyes

widened as he heard the nickname that was only used by four

people in his life. All of whom he'd give anything in the world

to see again. Turning his gaze Ukyo took in the form of a huge

whirlwind heading his way and immediately he knew who it

was. While everyone gaped at the huge wind tunnel, including

Nabiki who had ceased her planned attack on the blind Mousse

inside the ring, Ukyo bounced up and down on his heels happily.

As the whirlwind dissipated two familiar figures stood before

him. There was only a second of peace before Ukyo and the two

girls ran towards each other to become engulfed in a giant

embrace.

"Ucchan?" questioned Ranma dazed. He'd never seen his

iinazuke this happy before... it was like he was a little kid.

Next to him Shampoo wore the same frown from before.

She didn't like the increasing trend that seemed to be occurring

in the way of rivals for Ukyo's affections.

Pulling out of the embrace Ukyo moved to one side to

reveal the forms of two very attractive girls. One svelte and

elegant with oak brown hair close to Ukyo's color that was

pulled up into a high ponytail. The girl next to her was much

shorter with thick chocolate brown hair that rivaled Sakura's in

spikiness and was pulled back with a large red bow.

"Everybody," began Ukyo happily. "Meet Natsume and

Kurumi. My sisters."

There was a moment of silence before all the dojo

occupants said together, "Sisters?"

Noting Nabiki's distraction, despite his blinded state,

Mousse implemented his use of dimensional pockets and

produced a large chain with a spiked cannonball at the end of it.

Adjusting his stance he sent it whirling through the air only to

have it fly well past Nabiki and into the crowd where several

screams of terror sounded.

Blinking Nabiki turned her attention back to Mousse

after this action and frowned. "That wasn't very sportsmanlike.

You could've hurt someone with that," said Nabiki while

clucking her tongue. "I'll just have to make sure that you don't

try something like that again."

In a swift movement Nabiki darted forward and the

silver bo in her grip flashed as it flew ahead hitting several

pressure points on Mousse's chest and seconds later he collapsed

to the ground unconscious. Observing this Nabiki said

sardonically, "I win."

Giving Mousse a final jab with her bo Nabiki sniffed on

seeing that none other than Perfume had seen her victory.

Returning the Amazon Enforcer's joyous smile Nabiki walked

out of the ring and towards the developing chaos outside of it on

which everyone was focused.

"Sisters?" repeated Ranma as he took a step forward.

"But you never mentioned having any sisters Ucchan."

"They're not her real sisters son," said Genma solemnly.

"Natsume and Kurumi met Ukyo in the orphanage she was

briefly placed in after her Father's death. The Master found

Ukyo there and before he took her back to us he made Natsume

and Kurumi his official disciples. Sometimes they would travel

with the Master, Ukyo, and I on training journeys." Forming a

small smile he said, "It's good to see you both doing so well."

"Thank you, Ojisama Saotome," said Natsume and

Kurumi together in polite tones as they bowed.

Still looking rather giddy Ukyo said, "What're you two

doing here? Can you stay long?"

"We are here to meet the Master," said Natsume.

"But we have no idea how long we'll be staying,"

finished Kurumi cheerily. "Hopefully it will be a long visit.

From what your friend Ryoga told us this seems like an

interesting district to live in."

"Ryoga?" said Akane quickly. "Ryochan is with you?

Where is he?" Before Natsume or Kurumi could reply Akane

spotted the lost boy who was staring at the crowd with a hapless

expression and was off like a shot running towards him as she

called, "Ryochan! I'm over here!"

"So," drawled Nabiki as she approached with Perfume

clinging to her arm. "The Master is coming to town. No wonder

my defeat of Mousse was so thoroughly upstaged. At least I

made a killing on the betting pool. Right Ryonami?"

"Hai Sempai," replied Ryonami quickly as she handed

over the profit sheets. "You sure did."

Looking sheepish Ukyo scratched the back of his head

and said, "Sorry Nabchan... I really did wanna see you thrash

that jerk but Natsume and Kurumi sorta showed up and-"

"It's okay," said Nabiki calmly as she studied her profits

carefully. "I understand completely. After all, how often is it that

a giant whirlwind interrupts a duel of honor?"

"No matter," said Cologne. "All that is of significance is

that you defeated Mousse. He no longer has any right to claim

Perfume... you've won Perfume as your own Daughter-in-law.

Congratulations."

"Uhm..." said Nabiki nervously as she flushed beet red.

"Thanks." Hazel eyes shifted to sapphire ones as Perfume

cuddled closer to Nabiki and smiling at this the auburn haired

girl rubbed the Amazon Enforcer's hand with her own.

"So you no real sisters?" questioned Shampoo a bit

confused as she looked from Ukyo to Natsume and Kurumi

trying to determine if they were a threat to her relationship with

Ukyo or not.

"Technically we're not," said Natsume easily as she

smiled warmly at Ukyo who beamed at her.

"But in our hearts we are," finished Kurumi happily as

she squeezed Ukyo's arm. "Little Ukyo is the only family we

ever knew besides the Master."

Smiling widely Ranma approached the pair and offered

his hand as he said, "Well let me be the first to welcome you to

Nerima. I'm Saotome Ranma, Ucchan's iinazuke." Cobalt eyes

turned to Shampoo and pressing his hand against her back

Ranma continued, "And this is Shampoo..." Trailing off Ranma

mulled on what to say in description of their relationship with

Shampoo then his face brightened considerably and he said

simply, "Our Airen."

"Truly?" questioned Natsume in quiet curiosity. Turning

to Ukyo she said, "You have been the busy bee. Haven't you

now?"

"I guess," said Ukyo sheepishly as he rubbed the back of

his oak brown head. Looking around at the still teeming crowd

which was staring at the dojo group curiously Ukyo said, "Why

don't we talk at home, you guys? It's a little more private..."

"Indeed," said the low voice of Kuno as several of the

dojo occupants jumped as he made his appearance. "This is

hardly the place of discretion Kuonji Ukyo. It would be

advisable to move your discussion to your domicile."

"Tachi," said Ranma in disbelief. "Where the heck did

you come from?"

"My estate," replied Kuno dryly. "Where else would I be

arriving from?"

Shaking his dark black head Ranma said, "Forget it. I

don't wanna know. Let's just go home... it looks like we have a

lot of stuff to explain, huh Ucchan?"

Returning his iinazuke's smile Ukyo replied, "Yeah. It

sure looks like we do Ranchan."

As the group moved together to exit the crowded park

their voices intermingling as they questioned each other on the

events of the day Nabiki shifted her hazel gaze to the ring only

to find it empty. Mousse had disappeared.

Seconds later a low rumble filled the air and looking

towards the sky Nabiki saw it darken considerably as it then

promptly began to pour down rain. Sighing at this Nabiki

shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way back home.

Somehow, even the rain seemed strangely fitting.

The soggy forms of the dojo occupants were gathered in

the sitting room to continue their discussion and drying

Shampoo cat off with a towel Ukyo grumbled, "Figures that it'd

rain. Stupid Nerima weather..."

From where he sat in Akane's lap Ryoga piglet released

an squeal which oddly seemed to agree with Ukyo's sentiments

and smiling Akane dried off his head with a towel as she said,

"It's okay Ryochan. We'll get you back you to your normal self

in no time. You'll see."

"Interesting," commented Natsume, as she took in all the

cursed forms before her. "So not just little Ukyo and Ojisama

Saotome have Jusenkyo curses, eh? When the Master first told

us of your curses it was hard to believe until we saw it for

ourselves..."

"But we never thought that others would have them too!"

exclaimed Kurumi in wonder.

"Yeah, well," said Ukyo dryly. "Seems like cursed

training grounds are the hot place to hang out lately."

"Ukyo," chided Kasumi as she walked into the sitting

room holding a kettle of hot water. "Be nice..."

"Sorry Kasumi," said Ukyo humbly, accepting the tea

kettle from Kasumi and pouring it over Shampoo cat who

quickly transformed back into her human state while filling out

the clothes laid before her. Smiling at this change Ukyo

questioned, "Feeling better Shamchan?"

"Woda Airen!" was Shampoo's only reply as she tackled

the lanky boy with a tight embrace which sent Ukyo toppling

back onto the floor as she cuddled against his chest.

Turning to her twin Natsume said lowly, "Do you

remember what the Master told us about Amazons?"

Nodding her head quietly Kurumi replied in whisper,

"That they're dangerous and sneaky. Always be wary."

"We do as the Master says," said Natsume softly.

"Always," finished Kurumi solemnly in hushed tones.

While Cologne was observing the twins with hooded

eyes Ranma turned his attention to Kuno and asked, "What took

you so long to get to the match, buddy? And where's Sakura and

Dachi? We all waited for you guys at the dojo so you could get

your free passes but you never showed and we had to leave

without you."

"I regret my lateness," said Kuno, as he bowed his head

slightly. "But there was an event of a somewhat odd nature

occurring at the Estate and I did not wish to leave until I was

assured it was under control."

"What's going on Kuno baby?" questioned Nabiki

curiously as she scooted forward with Perfume at her side who

frowned at her nickname being the same as this boy's.

"To be perfectly honest Tendo Nabiki I am not positive

of what occurs," said Kuno solemnly. "All I know is that before

I left for your duel in the park Kurasawa Sakura was in the midst

of her nineteenth hour of meditation."

"Sakura?" said Ryoga quickly as he shifted back into his

human form and adjusted his clothing. Moving forward he

demanded, "What about Sakura? She's not hurt is she?"

"She is in complete health," assured Kuno calmly,

patting Ryoga's arm. "It is my sister whom I worry for. Kodachi

has been most upset at Kurasawa-san's need to meditate for such

a long period of time. I myself admit to finding it a bit...

disturbing. And you all must recognize the humorous detail in

myself having such a reaction."

"Aw," said Ranma in his usual good nature as he lightly

punched Kuno's shoulder. "Don't be like that man. You're back

to your normal self and that's all that matters. Just forget about

the past... we already have."

Smiling softly Kuno replied, "My thanks to you old

friend. Always."

"Little Ukyo," the cool voice of Natsume cut through the

air and everyone looked her way. "Perhaps you might now

inform us of your current situation..."

"And why you're still in your male form? Why don't you

change back to a girl?" questioned Kurumi puzzled.

There was a long moment of silence when

simultaneously all the dojo occupants turned their heads towards

the grim figure of Cologne. And observing this the twins found

the loud crash of thunder which followed this action oddly

appropriate for the current mood in the air.

Darkness.

Everywhere darkness.

It seemed like darkness was the path for Kuno Kodachi's

life but then she met a girl named Kurasawa Sakura and

suddenly her path changed. It brightened and expanded in it's

possibilities and Kodachi found that darkness no longer ruled

her heart and mind.

Only now it seemed as if that darkness was now

claiming Sakura and Kodachi did not know what to do to stop it.

Nineteen hours... for nineteen hours now Sakura had been

meditating alone. And nothing that Kodachi did was able to

break Sakura's concentration and return her to the land of the

living.

Sighing Kodachi walked down the dimly lighted

hallways towards the dojo where she knew Sakura would still

remain in her meditative state. Despite the chills her love's

present state brought down her spine Kodachi would be at her

side to help her through this lapse of spirit just as Sakura had

always been there for her.

After all, thought Kodachi as she pushed open the doors

to the dojo, is that not why she moved here with me? To be with

one who might understand her increasingly bizarre actions and

accept them with a heart full of love?

Sliding back the door fully Kodachi gasped on seeing the

dojo empty and her love no where in sight. Numbly walking into

the middle of the room Kodachi said in a barest whisper,

"Sakura darling?"

"Freedom," pronounced a voice in husky tones that was

soon followed by a low chuckle. "Centuries trapped in that

damned spring and now... finally. Freedom."

The person which said this was clad in the same worn

school uniform that Sakura often donned but was clearly not the

street fighter from the sheer height in her appearance. The

woman was well over six feet tall and sported a head of long

silken white hair which fell in streams down her backside. She

tilted her head back as to allow the downpour of rain to hit her

face and laughing at this she extended her arms towards the

heavens above.

Seconds later the oni known as Ganglot rose in the air to

float with certain ease as she contemplated the body she had

been trapped in the past few months. It was a healthy form, that

much was for certain, but that was not the reason she had drawn

the girl known as Kurasawa Sakura into the spring she had been

magically encased in.

No... Ganglot did not merely have escape on her mind

when she drew Sakura to her. She knew of the girl's status in life

and whom she acquainted with. And for those reasons Ganglot

chose Sakura as her intended vessel. And while freedom was

Ganglot's goal it was only a stepping stone in the greater plan

she had hatched.

And now freedom had finally arrived. All because

Sakura could no longer fight off her increasing attempts for

control which allowed Ganglot to finally win dominance over

her mind. After hours of internal battle under the guise of

meditating Ganglot was in control and it was all thanks to a

single person. Her most loyal disciple over the centuries and the

man who had unconsciously been the cause of her imprisonment

in that Jusenkyo spring.

"Happosai," said Ganglot lowly. A slow smile spreading

across her features the rain pelted down on her revealed fangs.

"The energy summoned by your return has set me free... and

now it's time that I call in that little favor you owe me."

Suddenly a crash of thunder sounded and Ganglot lifted a hand

high into the air to collect the charge of a striking bolt of

lightning.

Crushing the energy in her grip so it might flow through

her body Ganglot chuckled and said, "Freedom is finally mine

Cologne. And soon... death will be yours."

To be continued...

All characters in this fanfiction are from Ranma 1/2. With the

exceptions of: Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd who are from Oh My

Goddess!; Sakura from Street Fighter; Keiko Arigami and

Ryonami are borrowed from A Very Scary Thought by Jim

Robert Bader; Perfume is borrowed from the Most Unlikely Of

Friends by Wade Tritschler and Ganglot is an original creation

by yours truly. This fanfiction was inspired by the works of the

great goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert

Bader, and many other cool folks.

Send comments to: dreiser7

Next up: Onis and goddesses and perverts, oh my! Mysteries

start to come together as long hidden secrets are finally revealed.

"Any promises we make are as easy to break as those plastic

people on top of a wedding cake." -Johnette Napolitano


	19. Chapter 19

Switching Heirs:

An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Nineteen-

"It was a dark and stormy night," noted a cloaked

figure in dry tones as it paused in the winding streets of

Nerima to observe the increasing levels of rainfall. Pulling the

hood closer to it's face the figure muttered, "Sometimes this

job just seems like one giant cliche."

An echoing crash of thunder sounded and the air

crackled with electricity causing the figure to pause in its

steady walk. "I can sense it," said the figure. "The great evil

that Grandmother warned me about. The reason I've been

sent here."

Tapering hands reached up to trace the outline of the

hood which was pulled away to reveal the sharp features of a

beautiful young girl with mahogany hair pulled back in an odd

odango styling. A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes as she

yanked off the rest of her cloak in a dramatic gesture and

flung it into the wind. Raising her hands in the air the girl held

a golden whip in her grasp and as it shone in the darkness of

the rain filled night she declared loudly, "Hear me demon! I,

Mano Ayako the 109th Devil Hunter, am coming for you!"

After these words were spoken another crash of

thunder sounded and the girl known as Mano Ayako

disappeared into the night with a series of abrupt sneezes

following her. Her departure left the few Nerima citizens who

noticed her actions more than a little bit wary about just what

was happening in their all too unusual district now.

Across town the rain hit the pavement making a

strangely peaceful scene. It was a scene that wouldn't last as

the piercing screams of several hundred women resonated in

the air while they chased a diminutive man out of the local

bath house. The man seemed unconcerned with their hostility

and laughed quite freely as he bounded off into the rainy night

while shouting a cheery goodbye.

Losing the mob of angry women quite easily the man

chuckled to himself as he said, "Sorry my dears. It takes more

than a few angry words and some hastily thrown objects to

stop me when I'm in need of a recharge."

Breaking out into hearty laughter the man was about

to say something more when he abruptly stopped in his roof

top run as a shadowy figure appeared before him. Narrowing

his eyes the man stood his ground but cautiously observed the

statuesque figure as it moved gracefully forward to reveal its

face in the light of the street lamp.

"Happosai," said the voice from long ago. "How

fortunate I am to have found you so quickly." Stepping fully

into the light the sculptured features of the oni Ganglot were

shown and sensing his surprise she smiled. "Not expecting me

my disciple? That's quite all right. A normal reaction

considering how I've been out of the game for some time

now."

Slowly pulling down the ninja style mask he'd been

wearing Happosai questioned, "How?" Stepping forward

hesitantly he stared at her svelte figure in amazement, eyeing

the school uniform with some speculation. "I saw you drown

in that spring. The Guide said that you would never be

reborn, that the energies weren't right..."

"Energies," scoffed Ganglot as she casually flipped

some silver hair over her shoulder. "It had nothing to do with

energies. I was waiting."

"Waiting?" questioned Happosai.

"Yes," said Ganglot. "I was waiting for the perfect

vessel to arrive. It took quite some time to find the one who

would serve me best but I eventually found her. And now she

has finally succumbed to my will. Thus leaving me free to use

this body however I wish." Pausing Ganglot inclined her head

to one side, a glint showing in her golden eyes as a feline

smile spread across her beautiful features. "Do you recall the

promise you made me Happy?"

Acting on sheer reflex Happosai backed away from

the oni and said, "I remember." Tearing his gaze from her

grip he asked hesitantly, "What do you want from me?"

An ethereal light shone on Ganglot's features as

lightning struck, accenting her every feature to make them all

the more frightening. Seconds later thunder crashed and a

smiling Ganglot said, "Your heir. I want Kuonji Ukyo for my

very own. She is to be the next of my sacred chosen."

Shivering a bit as the echoing sound of thunder met

his ears Ukyo wished that the weather straight out of the bad

horror movies would go away already. It was really starting

to wear on his nerves. That and he found it fit the current

mood of the dojo a little too well for his liking.

"You mean to say that this... woman trapped you in

your male form?" questioned Natsume bitterly as she shifted

her tawny eyes from Ukyo to Cologne then back again.

Ukyo gave a silent nod then Natsume met Kurumi's

eyes and together the twins turned to face Cologne as they

slowly stood up. Raising her weapon, that had since been

identified by the others as a rug beater, in her grip Natsume

said, "I can never forgive such a thing..."

"We demand you return Ukyo back to her proper

form right now!" shouted Kurumi in certain outrage as she

yanked the oversized ribbon from her hair.

"I'm afraid that cannot be," said Cologne in calm

polite tones. She steadily observed the actions of the two girls

with a gleam of interest floating in her gaze. "Until I have

discovered exactly where certain loyalties lie Kuonji shall

have to remain in her current condition. It is a test of not only

her will but her own iinazuke's strength."

"Very well," seethed Natsume as she summoned the

icy chill that was the power of her chi.

"You leave us no choice," finished Kurumi as she

herself summoned the fiery heat of her own chi.

"No!" the shout of Perfume pierced the air as the

Amazon Enforcer retrieved her axes and stood protectively in

front of Cologne. "I no let you hurt Great Grandmother. You

want her you go through me first."

"And me," said Shampoo, rising to her feet to join her

Cousin in forming a protective wall to guard Cologne. "I no

let you hurt Great Grandmother either. I no like what she do

to my Airen but she still is my Great Grandmother and

Matriarch. So," said Shampoo while flexing her hands which

caused her bonbori to appear in her grasp. "What you do

now? We fight?"

"As I thought," Natsume bit out. "You don't even

care for Ukyo... you turn on her at the first chance. What

kind of person are you Shampoo? You claim to love Ukyo

but you'll defend the monster who did this to her?"

"You don't know the meaning of love," Kurumi said

in disgust. "How could you? You're an Amazon."

"What you say?" asked Shampoo in certain rage as

she took a step forward.

"You heard her," replied Natsume icily. "No Amazon

could possibly know the meaning of true love."

"That it," hissed Perfume, moving forward to join

Shampoo as they prepared to attack. "I no let you insult any

Amazon sister in such manner. Especially not the Champion

of our tribe. You will pay."

"As will you," said Kurumi tartly. "For what you've

done to little Ukyo."

Just as battle auras were flaring to the highest level a

calm clear voice cut through the air and announced with

definite authority, "Enough!"

Simultaneously all the heads in the room turned to

stare at the figure of someone unfamiliar to most and long

lost to the others. But to one person in particular they were

the best sight for their sore eyes.

"Master Happosai!" cried Ukyo joyfully as he leapt

from his sitting position to dash to the side of the man he had

served faithfully for so many years. Kneeling before him

Ukyo continued, "You've finally come back! I thought you'd

never get here!"

Smiling indulgently Happosai gently touched Ukyo's

shoulder. A gesture which caused Ukyo to loose all the stress

he has previously possessed in his body. Then in a decisive

movement Happosai turned his penetrating gaze to Cologne

and said in steely tones, "What's this I hear about you

bothering my little Ukyo?"

Breathing heavily Kodachi ran like madwoman

through the long halls to her huge ancestral estate until she at

last reached the bedroom that was once hers alone but she

now shared happily with Sakura. She had frantically searched

the gym and their spacious entertainment room, the two most

likely places for Sakura to wander, and had come up empty.

And as her quest to find her beloved became more futile by

the minute Kodachi's panic grew to mammoth levels.

Violet eyes scanned their bedroom in a frenzy of

energy when a low chuckle filled the air. A shiver ran down

Kodachi's spine as she turned towards the sound of the

laughter. Slowly the figure of a svelte woman shimmered into

view in front of her and Kodachi stared at the woman with

wide eyes. Several moments passed before she could finally

access that the woman was wearing Sakura's school uniform.

"No..." whispered Kodachi in tormented disbelief.

"No... no... it cannot be."

"Kuno Kodachi," the woman breathed, tilting her

silver head to gaze at Kodachi closely. "She confesses much

to me about you... your Sakura darling does. That is what

you like to call her, isn't it? Your Sakura darling."

"What have you done with her?" asked Kodachi, her

eyes pleading with the woman for an answer.

"I have done nothing with her," the woman replied.

"It was her who did this when she surrendered her will over

to me. Her spirit has been buried beneath my own. She is as I

was before I was granted freedom. Right now I'm all that

remains of your Sakura darling."

Lowering her raven head Kodachi clenched her fists

quivering in barely controlled rage. "Who," she pronounced

bitterly. "Are you?"

"Who am I?" repeated the woman. "I am your Sakura

darling's curse. I am the oni Ganglot."

A split second after she said this Kodachi flew at

Ganglot in an act of absolute fury. Her nails digging into the

milky white skin of the oni's neck the dark gymnast met their

eyes as she hissed, "Give her back to me demon. Give her

back to me or I swear I'll kill you."

"Foolish child," said Ganglot gently. "You cannot kill

me and even if you could, doing so would remove any chance

you might have of seeing your precious Sakura ever again.

Now," Ganglot said with slow deliberation as she tenderly

disengaged Kodachi's frozen hands from around her neck.

"Do you realize the ramifications of such a folly as attempting

to injure my person?"

Violet eyes helplessly lifted to meet gleaming golden

ones. "Yes," whispered Kodachi. "I do."

"Good," said Ganglot, her hand moving to lightly

caress Kodachi's cheek. "Because I have a task arranged

especially for your talents Miss Kuno."

Ganglot observed as Kodachi's trim figure

disappeared into the night with some satisfaction. The girl

was really quite skilled and would be of enormous use.

She did feel for Kodachi... she didn't like the idea of

using the girl's love for Sakura against her in this way but it

was necessary to the plan. Besides that, if things were to

work out perfectly she would need Kodachi on her side. The

gymnast was the key to winning Sakura over completely and

when that happened the merging would be complete.

"Soon," said Ganglot softly. "This will all be done and

life will be as it should. I merely have to take care of the last

minute details."

"And what details would that be demon?" demanded a

harsh voice and Ganglot shifted her gaze to the svelte figure

that appeared in the rain soaked night.

"A Devil Hunter," stated Ganglot as she took in the

girl's outfit. "How utterly predictable. I'm not in the mood to

play with you now little girl. Go and hunt a demon you'd

actually have a chance of beating."

The girl released an abrupt sneeze then pulled out a

golden whip and declared, "I am Mano Ayako, the 109th

Devil Hunter, and I will destroy you!"

"Well," Ganglot sighed. "You can't say that I didn't

warn you."

Ganglot stepped out into the night dark from the after

effects of the falling rain and prepared to do battle with the

Devil Hunter.

"Belldandy," said Urd as she set down her dinner on

the table and floated to her feet. She looked to Belldandy and

said, "Do you feel it? She's finally awake."

"Oh dear," said Belldandy quietly. "I do hope she

doesn't cause too much trouble." Rising to her feet she

smoothed out her dress and continued, "At least Keiichi isn't

here. I know he wouldn't like what we're about to do."

"Pff," dismissed Urd with a wave of her hand. "Keiichi

is a bore. He doesn't like anything fun."

"Most wouldn't call trying to stop a renegade demon

fun Urd," Belldandy noted. "I'll go to her first... she won't be

all that happy to see you again. You go and find Skuld."

"Skuld?" whined Urd as her face scrunched up. "Why

do we need that little brat?"

"Urd," said Belldandy in warning tones. "You know

we'll need Skuld's power if Ganglot refuses to cooperate. We

can't possibly restrain her on our own."

Scowling Urd muttered, "Fine. I'll go find Skuld but

you owe me for this."

"I know," said Belldandy with a smile as she watched

Urd walk over to the television set. "Hopefully by the time

you arrive I'll have her calmed down."

Urd snorted at this as she slipped into the television

screen. "Don't get your hopes up. I've known Ganglot ever

since we were kids and she's a stubborn one."

"Like some goddesses I might mention," Belldandy

teased and smiled as she saw Urd stick out her tongue before

transporting away. Now left alone the elegant goddess sighed

then said, "I do hope she'll listen to reason."

"Cologne," pronounced Happosai grimly as his eyes

bore into hers. A moment of pure electricity passed between

them when Happosai suddenly burst into tears and wailed,

"How could you trap my little Ukyo as a boy?! It's inhumane!

There are far too many boys in the world!"

The dojo was filled with the sound of a large crash as

everyone present except Happosai and Cologne collapsed to

the ground. Cologne sighed at this then lifted her staff to hit

Happosai on the top of his head as she said, "Can't you be

serious for even a moment?"

"You want serious?" said Happosai as he moved in

battle stance. "I'll give you serious. On the behalf of little

Ukyo I challenge you to a duel for the Phoenix pill!"

Narrowing her gaze Cologne replied, "I accept."

With that the two wrinkled martial arts Masters flew

at each other at speeds so fast that they appeared to be

nothing more than a blur to the naked eye. The entire group

of dojo occupants was so mesmerized by watching what

glimpses they could catch of the fight that no one noticed

when the stealthy form of Kodachi dropped from her place

hanging upside down on the ceiling to land behind Ukyo.

Kodachi produced a black rose from thin air and

softly touching it's petals released a small puff of gas behind

Ukyo's head. The gas moved in slow wafts of air which the

okonomiyaki chef unwittingly breathed in and seconds later

Ukyo quietly slumped back against Kodachi who caught the

bishonen boy in her grasp. It was then that Ranma turned his

attention to his iinazuke to make a comment and saw the

scene at hand.

"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed as he rose to his feet. "What

do you think you're doing Dachi?"

Violet eyes lifted to meet cobalt ones and Kodachi

said painfully, "Forgive me my friends. I must do as she asks

for the sake of my dearest Sakura."

Before anyone could react to this Kodachi produced a

smoke bomb and threw it on the floor. And as a thick cloud

of smoke enveloped the dojo the dark gymnast made her

escape carrying an unconscious Ukyo in her arms.

to be continued...

-== Posted via Deja News, The Discussion Network ==-

Search, Read, Discuss, or Start Your Own

From: Dreiser1 .com

Subject: [Ranma][FanFic] Switching Heirs: Chapter 19 Part 2

Switching Heirs:

An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Nineteen- continued...

"I have you demon!" cried Ayako in triumph as she wrapped

her whip around Ganglot's forearm.

Staring at the whip with certain disdain Ganglot met

the Devil Hunter's gaze then said, "You must be kidding."

With a flick of her wrist the oni caused the whip to unwrap as

a massive wave of energy flowed through it towards Ayako.

Tan eyes widened in shock and as the energy entered

her system Ayako released a scream of pure agony before she

flew high into the air only to land in the arms of a surprised

Kuno who was following his escaping sister along with the

rest of the Tendo dojo household.

"Maiden?" questioned Kuno as he looked upon the

beautiful yet dazed features of the slowly awakening Ayako.

"Are you injured?"

"Hmm?" said Ayako blearily. Blinking several times

she stared up at Kuno's handsome face in awe before she

coughed and said in husky tones, "I'm fine..." She held his

gaze a moment longer as he gently allowed her stand on the

ground. Ayako then whirled around to face Ganglot who was

gingerly taking the burden of the male Ukyo from Kodachi's

arms and into her own. "Demon!" Ayako declared as she

snapped her whip into place. "This is far from over! I won't

allow you to possess innocent people!"

Not moving her gaze from Ukyo's peaceful features

while she pushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes Ganglot

said, "My current situation wasn't of my own doing human.

Someone else caused this travesty." Golden eyes lifted to

search decisively through the crowd. "Isn't that right

Cologne?"

"Ganglot," said Cologne in bitter contempt as she

hopped forward on her staff. "I should have known you were

behind this trickery. What is it you're after?"

"Oh," said Ganglot casually. "Nothing much. Just the

opportunity to secure my place in this world."

"Fiend," hissed Ayako and in a flash of movement she

sprung into action. Just as she was about to pounce on

Ganglot once more Kodachi intercepted her and smoothly

wrapped her violet ribbon around Ayako's ankles.

The Devil Hunter landed on the street with a loud

thud and Kuno rushed to her side. Bending over the fallen

warrior he looked to his sister and said, "Why are you doing

this? Surely you have not allied yourself with a being of such

obvious nefarious tendencies?"

"Brother dear," said Kodachi in choked tones,

wavering in her protective stance in front of Ganglot. "I

cannot allow any of you to harm this creature because

beneath it all lies the soul of my dearest Sakura."

"Sakura?" said Ryoga quietly. Pushing through the

crowd he blinked when he saw Ganglot. "You again?!" He

narrowed his gaze and said lowly, "It doesn't matter. I've

gotten rid of you before and I can do it again. Someone go

get me some hot water..."

Taken aback by the lost boy's sudden appearance

Ganglot smiled and murmured, "Ryoga-kun. Every time I see

you the resemblance to your Mother strikes me."

Ryoga was stunned at this and at his side Ranma cried

out, "Let go of Ucchan!" He was about to move forward in

an attack when Cologne's staff stopped him.

"No," said Cologne solemnly from where she stood

on the ground holding her staff to keep Ranma from making

his attack. "She would surely defeat you Son-in-law and I will

not have Shampoo grieving both her Airen." Cologne looked

to Happosai and said, "He's the one who knows what this

creature wants with Kuonji."

All eyes turned to Happosai and Soun was the first to

react as he said, "Is this true Master?"

"You always did like dramatic revelations," groused

Happosai as he glared at Cologne. He turned his gaze to

Ranma and Shampoo who wore the same frightened

expressions. "Don't worry," he assured them calmly. "She

won't hurt little Ukyo. If anything she wants to help her."

"Demon want help Airen?" asked Shampoo

doubtfully. Scarlet eyes looked to Ganglot who was placing

her hands on Ukyo's forehead as glow surrounded them.

The oni began to chant softly and the blue light

increased in brightness and when it faded away shimmering

particles fell off Ukyo who was now in her natural female

form. Ganglot looked to Cologne and said, "It seems I've

undone your petty schemes yet again."

"Ucchan!" cried Ranma and Shampoo simultaneously

as they dashed to Ukyo's side who was still unconscious.

"She'll be fine in a few moments," said Ganglot in soft

almost kindly tones.

"Why did you do this?" questioned Cologne sharply.

"What interest do you have in young Kuonji?"

"Ukyo is of my chosen," replied Ganglot as she

relished the look of shock on Cologne's wrinkled features.

"That's right Cologne. I've finally been granted my revenge.

There's no way you'll be able to push me out of this world

again. I have too big a foothold now."

"Who wants you to leave?" questioned a gentle

melodic voice as a figure slowly appeared next to Ganglot.

Golden eyes widened and the Ganglot whispered in

revelation, "Belldandy."

"Hello Ganglot," said Belldandy politely. "It's good to

see you again after so many years."

"My Goddess..." breathed a shocked Cologne.

Turning her attention to the Amazon Matriarch the

goddess Belldandy smiled and said, "Cologne. It's a pleasure

to finally meet you my chosen."

"A pleasure?" growled Ganglot as she fumed. "Do

you know what this mortal did to me?! She imprisoned me in

that Jusenkyo spring out of sheer spite!"

"Well," said Belldandy hesitantly as she looked a bit

bemused. "Technically that's true but it wasn't you she was

trying to banish when she made that wish." The goddess was

slightly red as she continued, "I do dislike to point the finger

of blame but I'm afraid it was more Urd's fault than anyone

else's. You see, when Cologne told Urd that her wish was to

banish the 'evil demon' she wasn't talking about you, Ganglot,

she was talking about him..." Belldandy trailed off as she

gestured towards Happosai who stared at her with wide eyes.

"It figures," muttered Genma darkly.

"I should've known," growled Soun harshly.

Meanwhile Happosai was trying to deal with the fact

that Cologne had wanted to banish him. "Hey!" he exclaimed

as he looked to the Amazon Matriarch. "That's not true is it?"

"It's completely true," said Cologne dryly. "You were

a continual nuisance to us you realize. When the goddess Urd

came before me saying that she could grant me wish I could

think of nothing I wanted more than to be rid of you." She

turned her gaze to Ganglot and said, "Unfortunately she

misunderstood my words and delivered sentence unto you.

We have never been on the best of terms but it was never my

intention for you to be sealed in that Jusenkyo spring."

"So you see?" said Belldandy, offering a soothing

smile. "You needn't carry out this plan on revenge against my

chosen. It was never her fault, it was Urd's."

"Urd..." seethed Ganglot while she twitched with

barely restrained rage. When this moment passed she looked

to Happosai and said, "It seems that your debt to me is larger

than I thought my disciple. Will you finally relinquish your

heir to me? I have greater use for her now."

Happosai clenched his jaw in deep contemplation as

he considered his answer when Ukyo blearily opened her

eyes. Sitting up she said, "What's going on?" Ukyo paused as

she realized that she was in back in her natural female form.

"No way!" she exclaimed happily before she embraced Ranma

and Shampoo in a mutual hug. "I can't believe it! How'd this

happen?" asked Ukyo as she pulled out of the hug. Looking

at their frozen faces she frowned before following their gazes

to look at the at the sharp features of Ganglot. "Who're you?"

Ukyo questioned.

"I'm the oni Ganglot," replied Ganglot simply. "Your

true Master."

"An oni? My Master?" repeated Ukyo blankly. She

focused on the pained form of Kodachi who was standing at

Ganglot's side and whispered, "You mean you're the oni from

Sakura's curse? Oh no..."

"Oh yes!" proclaimed Ayako as she pushed through

the crowd. Cutting her hand through the air she pointed at

Ganglot and said, "I've had enough of this demon! It is my

duty as the 109th Devil Hunter to slay you!"

Sighing at this Ganglot covered her eyes with her

hand and muttered, "Not again..." Lifting her gaze she said in

exasperation, "What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"You can do nothing demon!" said Ayako haughtily

then in a lightning fast movement she flung her whip through

the air to wrap it around Ganglot's wrist. "You shall never be

rid of me! I will hunt you till your death day!"

"Oh my," said Belldandy and Kasumi simultaneously

before they looked at one another then did a double take.

Ayako was readying herself for yet another attack on

Ganglot when suddenly Happosai's fleet figure jumped up

behind her and struck a pressure point on the back of her

neck causing the Devil Hunter to collapse in Kuno's waiting

arms. Landing on the ground Happosai said, "I hate to do

that to such a pretty lady but you left me no choice. I can't let

you attack my Master."

"Your Master?" all the dojo occupants mimicked.

"Is there an echo?" said Ganglot sardonically. "You

heard correctly. I'm his Master. Who do you think granted

him the wish that gave Happosai his wondrous skills in the

martial arts? It isn't like every panty thief in existence has his

kind of power."

"Master Happosai," began Natsume with alarm as she

went to Happosai's side.

"Is this true?" finished Kurumi as she knelt at

Happosai's other side.

Scratching the back of his head Happosai clucked his

tongue then said easily, "You betcha."

There was a loud thump as nearly everyone toppled

over in surprise at this response. Sighing at this reaction

Ganglot explained, "Like my goddess counterparts as an oni I

too am allowed to grant the wishes of those approved by the

system. Happosai was one such individual and I granted him

the wish to be the most powerful martial artist in the world."

"That explains some things," said Nodoka dryly. "I

should've known the little pervert could've never been that

powerful without some sort of magic."

"Happosai is one of Ganglot's chosen," informed

Belldandy pleasantly as she smiled softly. "Just as Cologne is

one of my own. Those who are the chosen of deities such as

us are often blessed with special abilities and long lives."

"No wonder we couldn't kill him," said Genma lowly

to Soun who nodded his head in morose agreement.

"Wait a minute," said Ranma as he stood in front of

Ukyo and Shampoo rather protectively. "If Happosai is your

chosen then why are you so interested in Ucchan?"

Studying Ranma with curious golden eyes Ganglot

replied, "From each generation I must chose those whom I

will imbue with some of my own essence. When doing so I

grant my chosen a portion of my own abilities while I in turn

am able to learn the lessons of humanity through them." She

paused to consider her next words carefully. "This process is

especially important due to my... unique situation. If I do not

imbue my essence into a mortal I will fade from existence

entirely."

"What?" asked Cologne sharply. "I didn't know this."

"Few do," said Ganglot as she offered a wan smile. "I

didn't want to possess the body of Kurasawa Sakura but I had

little choice. Out of the hundreds who have visited Jusenkyo

only she fit all the requirements needed in order to endure

what I must do for my survival..." Golden eyes turned to the

figure of Kodachi who had lightly touched her forearm. "Do

not worry," she said in loving tones as she delicately ran her

fingertips across Kodachi's cheek. "I won't harm her. When

this is all over with Sakura will be alive and well."

"And you?" asked Kodachi. "What becomes of you

when my dearest Sakura returns?"

"The merging process will begin and then the day will

come when we two are one," informed Ganglot quietly. "In

other words I will become a part of Sakura. That is why

making Ukyo one of my chosen is so important to me. She

alone has a strong enough aura to take in a portion of my

essence. If Ukyo does this the effect will slow the eventual

merging to give my and Sakura's soul a greater amount of

time for adjustment to our ultimate fate."

There was a long moment of silence as everyone

digested Ganglot's words when Ukyo stepped forward and

said firmly, "I'll do it. I'll be the next of your chosen."

"NO!" cried Ranma and Shampoo together in

emphatic tones.

Shampoo was the first to rush forward and clutching

to Ukyo's arm she said, "Airen no do this. Is very bad to side

with demon."

"Shampoo," said Ukyo softly as she looked to the

Amazon. "I have to do this, for Sakura's sake. She was my

first love and I still care for her deeply. I can't turn my back

on her. Besides," Ukyo said while she looked to Ranma then

reached out to hold his hand. "I don't think she'll hurt me. The

Master wouldn't allow that..."

"He wouldn't?" said Soun and Genma skeptically.

"Of course not!" said Happosai indignantly before he

hit the both of them over the head with his pipe. "I would

never let anything bad happen to my chosen heir!"

"One of your few redeeming qualities," said Cologne

in sarcastic tones. She looked to Belldandy then continued

more respectfully, "My Goddess... a question if I may?"

"Certainly," replied Belldandy as she tipped her

shining chestnut head to one side.

"My time has long past as your chosen," said Cologne

regretfully. "And that duty has been past on to my Great

Granddaughter Shampoo. For the past weeks I have been

placing both her Airen through great trials in hopes of

discovering the purity of their hearts so I might determine if

their pairing would be apt for all involved. In particular I had

doubts when it came to Ukyo whom I knew to be the heir to

Happosai who was in turn entangled in this demon's web,"

Cologne paused to gesture towards Ganglot. "But you, who

are so much wiser than I, know their true hearts instinctively.

Might you tell me if Shampoo has made the right choice in

regards to her Airen?"

Belldandy was silent for a long moment as she wore a

thoughtful expression then forming the sweetest of smiles she

said, "I can find no better pairing if I searched the world

through. For they each represent an ideal placement in this

world. Shampoo is a reflection of myself and represents the

present. Ukyo is now a reflection of Ganglot and in turn is

linked to the past as she is. While Ranma..." she trailed off to

gaze at the wide eyed pigtailed boy. "Is the most important

element of all. The future." Turning back to Cologne the

goddess smile widened and she said, "Yes. I approve of this

pairing indeed. And so should you my chosen."

"It's like scales," said Nabiki to herself then jumped

when everyone turned her way. She looked somewhat

embarrassed as she explained, "Together they're equal and

everything is even but if you take one of the elements away it

goes all out of whack."

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" said Ganglot with

an interested gleam in her golden eyes. "That's precisely the

logistics of the pairing. Only it's Ranma who remains the

equalizing element. As Belldandy said, he is most important,

for it is he who links them all together. You see," Ganglot

began in slow careful tones. "From each generation there is a

nexus. A single person who is the focal point for all the

cosmic energy from which millions of realities diverge. Upon

that person's decisions the world around them slowly shifts

and changes to their will. And for this generation that person

is Ranma. Only he as the nexus can level the influence that

Belldandy and I grant over our chosen."

On hearing this Ranma looked like he could be tipped

over with a feather he was so shocked. Finally he managed to

whisper in stunned tones of disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"She speaks the truth," said Belldandy in gentle

reassuring tones as she offered the kindest of smiles. "You

may have never thought so but you are a very significant

person in history Saotome Ranma." She walked forward with

graceful strides and stopped in front of Ranma to lean in then

whisper in his ear, "They need you just as surely as you need

them... I know you have doubts and fears about their love but

listen to me now when I their feelings are true." Pulling back

Belldandy smiled again and lightly touched his cheek with the

back of her hand. "Trust in your heart and it will never lead

you astray." She then turned her attention to Cologne as she

questioned, "Have they passed their tests my chosen?"

Cologne flushed bright red while Shampoo and

Perfume observed her with interest. Coughing a bit Cologne

replied politely, "Absolutely my Goddess. They've passed

them with flying colors."

There was a single second of complete silence then in

combination Ukyo and Shampoo released cries of joy as they

both embraced Ranma with certain excitement.

"This has been an odd day," Natsume noted and next

to her Kurumi could only nod in agreement.

"Saotome," said Soun lowly to his friend. "Cologne

has just given her approval for Shampoo marrying both Ukyo

and Ranma. You know what that means don't you?"

"Oh yeah," replied Genma proudly as he formed a

wide grin. "My son is a man amongst men all right."

From behind the two men Nodoka held back the urge

to smack her husband in the back of the head for saying that

and merely sighed deeply in reservation. Standing beside her

Happosai blew several rings of smoke into the air as he

mused, "The sooner we have the wedding the better..."

"Wedding?" said Ranma and Ukyo together as they

wore identical faces of shock.

"Wedding!" exclaimed Shampoo in giddy tones before

she began bouncing around ecstatically discussing the details

of the ceremony to no one in particular.

"We'll need to go back to China," said Cologne

decisively. "The entire village should see Shampoo's honor

vindicated... it would it make it all the more official."

"A wedding would be a lovely way to end any conflict

and ensure future happiness," said Belldandy pleasantly.

"Wedding," echoed Ranma and Ukyo dumbly.

Releasing an abrupt snort Ganglot shifted her

attention to Kodachi and gracefully crossing to the dark

gymnast she knelt next to her collapsed figure. Ganglot

paused to tip up Kodachi's chin and when their eyes met she

said softly, "Sakura is much me as I am her... because of that

I know what it is to love you. It hurts me to see you in pain.

Know that I only plan to stay as long as I need to seal the

future firmly in place. When the wedding is over and done

with Sakura will return to you once again."

"Wedding!" screeched Ranma and Ukyo in panic.

Ignoring this outburst Kodachi sniffled slightly as

Ganglot gently wiped her tears away. Reaching up to hold the

oni's hands in her own she said, "As you are a part of my

darling Sakura I wish to know you... I wish to love you as I

love her. Would you allow this?"

"Dachi..." said Ganglot in quiet amazement. "I-I..."

"Ah," murmured Kodachi in amusement. "I can see

parts of my dearest arising already. That stammer is most

definitely in the style of Sakura. I hardly think an all powerful

oni like yourself would be so nervous from my words."

"Nah," a sultry voice pronounced. "She's always been

a tad on the edgy side. Haven't you Ganglot?"

Her silver head slowly turning around golden eyes

flared viciously to life and Ganglot hissed, "Urd."

"Glad you remember," said Urd. She paused as she

noted the look of rage on the oni's face. "Don't tell me that

you're angry about that wish I approved? Look, I was only

doing my job..." While she said this Urd started to back away

from the slowly approaching Ganglot rather nervously. "You

can understand that... right?"

For a response Ganglot released a blood curdling

scream of righteous fury as she pursued the already fleeing

Urd into downtown Nerima.

"Huh," said Skuld as she watched the scene of Urd

trying to escape from the manic Ganglot. After a few minutes

she moved her gaze to the stunned dojo occupants. She

offered a cheery smile then asked, "What did I miss?"

The sound of echoing silence then the loud crash of

several collected bodies collapsing served as her answer.

"Wedding?" questioned Ranma and Ukyo as they sat

on the rooftop to the Tendo dojo. Sitting in front of them

wearing a face of concern was Shampoo. When the group

had returned to the dojo in order to discuss the multitude of

revelations made tonight they broke away to talk about things

on their own. And as always the slightly damp rooftop

provided all the seclusion that they required.

"Is only suggestion," said Shampoo hesitantly. "Airen

no have go through with it because Great Grandmother give

her approval. Shampoo no mind waiting."

Cobalt eyes snapped out of their dazed state and

Ranma focused on the Amazon. "Shampoo," he began. "What

did the old ghoul mean when she said that your honor would

finally be vindicated?"

"Yeah," said Ukyo in slow realization as she turned to

Shampoo as well. "What did she mean Shamchan?"

"Is nothing," Shampoo said uncomfortably while she

squirmed under the combined force of both their stares.

"Shampoo..." said Ranma and Ukyo together in

warning tones before they looked to one another with wry

smiles at this unconscious action.

Sighing deeply Shampoo said reluctantly, "Great

Grandmother mean that I has lost respect in tribe as it take

longer and longer for me to bring Airen home She think today

was good turn for Shampoo's luck. That if we return to

Joketsuzoku for Amazon joining ceremony this would restore

Shampoo's family honor."

"What if your family honor isn't restored?" prodded

Ukyo as her sandalwood eyes narrowed. "What would

happen to you then?"

"Shampoo be exiled," said Shampoo quietly. "Or

worse..." Scarlet eyes lifted and locked on their companions.

"But I no care about that. I want Airen to marry me for love

and nothing else."

"Shampoo..." whispered Ranma after a moment of

silence passed between them. He scooted forward and took

the Amazon's hands in his own as he said, "Didn't you listen

to what they said? We're meant to be together... the three of

us. It's fated to be."

"And I dunno about you," said Ukyo as she sidled up

on the other side of Shampoo to rest her chin on the other

girl's shoulder. "But I'm not about to argue with the opinions

of omnipotent beings when it comes to my love life. I figure

that they know these things better than me. Besides," drawled

Ukyo humorously. "It isn't like we'd be trapped in a loveless

marriage. We're both already in love with you."

Shampoo moved her teary gaze from Ranma to Ukyo

then back again before she whispered, "Airen..." Releasing a

high pitched wail Shampoo threw herself on the pair who

shared a bemused look.

"Uhm..." said Ukyo puzzled while she rubbed

Shampoo's back in a circular motion. "What'd we do?"

"Beats me," replied Ranma as he ran his fingers gently

through the texture of silky lavender hair. "Maybe she's not

feeling well. Are you sick Shampoo? Did that all that rain

give you a cold?"

"No," said Shampoo sniffling slightly. She lifted her

head and gazed at the pair with partially teary eyes as she

offered them a tender smile. Slowly reaching out her hands

she lightly touched their cheeks and murmured, "Wo ai ni."

Returning her smile the pair repeated, "Wo ai ni."

The couple then shared in a mutual embrace as they

clung to one another and felt the tension from the past weeks

leave their bodies for a sense of overwhelming peace. When

they finally parted Ukyo looked a little teary herself.

"Well," said Ukyo as she rubbed her eyes. "I guess

this means we've got a wedding to plan, huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma wryly. "It sounds

like the old ghoul has it all worked out for us."

"Is Amazon tradition," informed Shampoo. "Head of

family is in charge of wedding."

After she said this there was a moment of silence as

all three paused to meet their gazes and together they said in

stunned tones, "Wedding."

Perfume directed her glowing sapphire gaze at the

ceiling to Nabiki's room and wondered about the loud thump

she heard from above. Obviously her cousin was enjoying her

time alone with her Airen. Then again, it wasn't like she was

one to talk. She was ecstatic to be inside the inner sanctum

that was Tendo Nabiki's bedroom.

"So," said Nabiki as she swiveled around in her chair

away from the computer monitor she'd been facing. "What do

you think about all this? Why are they rushing to get the three

Musketeers married now?"

"Is simple," said Perfume easily. "It's the next logical

step in their relationship. Great Grandmother approve of

pairing and is clear they all care for one another. To hesitate

in marriage would only bring Shampoo further dishonor and

if I know her Airen at all they won't want that." Perfume

smiled fondly. "I bet they'll soon be announcing the wedding

date themselves."

"Further dishonor?" repeated Nabiki. "Do you mean

to say that the longer it takes for you to make an engagement

of marriage official the more face you lose in the tribe?"

Perfume shifted on the edge of bed where she was

perched. "At certain times." She paused and lifted her gaze to

meet Nabiki's. "Airen," she said slowly. "I know what you is

thinking. It's not the same for me as it is for Shampoo. I am

not part of the tribe in the way she is. Shampoo is Great

Grandmother's heir and the chosen of our Goddess. While I

remain tribal Enforcer I stay outside the jurisdiction of many

of our laws. It does me no dishonor to wait for our marriage

to sealed until you consent. In fact," said Perfume in soft

husky tones as she pushed off of the bed to walk towards

Nabiki. "I would much rather wait to be wed."

"Oh?" questioned Nabiki hoarsely as she attempted to

swallow the large lump in her throat. "And why is that?"

A feather light touch graced Nabiki's cheek as she

lowered her head closer to Perfume's who was kneeling

before the other girl. "Because," Perfume whispered and in a

smooth movement she rested her hands on Nabiki's thighs as

she pushed herself upwards. "I only want what you want.

And you," Perfume said sensuously with a tilt of her head.

"Aren't ready to be married just yet. Am I right?"

Nabiki nodded for a reply and chuckling at this

Perfume slowly moved in for an involved kiss. When they

parted Perfume watched Nabiki regain her senses and said,

"Of course it not like Shampoo and her Airen are ready to be

married either though."

"Mmm," said Nabiki as she traced the Amazon's full

lips. Dipping her head down for another passionate kiss

Nabiki murmured against her lips, "That's their problem, not

ours. We're perfectly happy the way things are. Right?"

For a response Perfume returned Nabiki's kiss with

certain fervor and as their embrace deepened no doubts could

be left as to exactly how happy the Amazon Enforcer was

about her current romantic situation with her Airen.

to be continued...

-== Posted via Deja News, The Discussion Network ==-

Search, Read, Discuss, or Start Your Own

From: Dreiser1 .com

Subject: [Ranma][FanFic] Switching Heirs: Chapter 19 Part 3

Switching Heirs:

An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Nineteen- continued...

"Well," said Happosai thoughtfully. He looked up at the

ceiling to the sitting room where another loud thump had

sounded. "What do you suppose they're all up to?"

"Master," began Natsume warily.

"Shame on you," finished Kurumi in chiding tones.

Blowing smoke rings from his pipe Happosai gave a

low chuckle before he said, "What? Can't an old man have his

simple pleasures anymore? I was only speculating."

"He hasn't changed at all," said Nodoka with a sigh.

"Once a pervert always a pervert."

"Nodoka!" cried Genma in panic. He whirled around

to face Happosai and said quickly, "She didn't mean it

honorable Master! Please forgive her rudeness!"

"I certainly did mea-" Nodoka started to say but was

soon cut off by Genma's hand being placed over her mouth.

She narrowed her brown eyes and considered biting his hand

before she settled for shoving it aside. Sniffing at the fearful

face her husband wore she continued, "I speak the truth and I

never mince words when I do."

"That's very true," said Happosai as he blew more

smoke rings. He looked at Nodoka with lidded eyes as he

said, "You were always the feisty one. I think that's why I

liked you best. Even over Silk."

Flinching at this Nodoka wore a pained expression

before her face changed back into the same controlled mask.

"Thank you," she said tightly. Rising to her feet she exited the

room as she continued, "It's getting late and I should prepare

for bed. I wish you all a good night."

Genma watched his wife exit before he swiftly

followed after her seconds later. This left the room empty

with the exceptions of Soun, Kasumi, Natsume, Kurumi,

Happosai and Cologne. The Kuno siblings having left for

their Mansion with Ryoga and Akane accompanying them

along with the grumbling figure of Mano Ayako.

"That was uncalled for," said Cologne lowly as she

directed her gaze to Happosai.

"Maybe so," said Happosai. He blew another smoke

ring and watched it dissipate in the air. "But I'm not the one

responsible for giving her that pain in her life, am I now?"

Cologne narrowed her gaze at this but said nothing

more. Watching this interaction with careful eyes Kasumi

said, "If Ukyo and Ranma decide to proceed with your plans

when will the wedding take place honored Elder? I assume

that you will have a large say so in the proceedings."

"If all goes as hoped I would like to depart for

Joketsuzoku within the week," said Cologne solemnly. "My

Goddess informed me that Ganglot refuses to relinquish her

temporary body until she sees them wed. During the

ceremony she plans on infusing Ukyo with a portion of her

own powers. Once that has occurred Ganglot will surrender

control over to Sakura. In the meanwhile," she sighed. "We'll

simply have to put up with her presence."

Considering this all the dojo occupants with the

exception of Happosai and Cologne met their gazes as wary

expressions crossed their faces.

"Then you truly do not fault me for my treacherous

actions, dear friend?" asked Kodachi hesitantly as she met

Akane's eyes.

The group were heading at a steady pace back to the

Kuno Mansion and had remained in silence while doing so

until Kodachi could stand it no longer. She had to know what

her closest friend, her only friend at one time, felt about her

actions this evening.

"Of course not Dachi!" exclaimed Akane. Her light

brown eyes were gentle as they bore their gaze into timid

violet ones. "What you did might've not been the nicest thing

in the world but I understand why you did it. You were only

trying to help Sakura. And that's something I could never

fault you for." Akane paused to reach out and hold Kodachi's

hands in her own. "In fact," she said tenderly. "I'm not all that

sure that I would've reacted differently if I had been in your

shoes and it was Ryochan possessed by an oni." She then

released Kodachi's hands and gently touched the gymnast's

cheek as she said, "And about your actions? They weren't

treacherous at all. If anything they show just how much you

really do love Sakura."

"Akane," said Kodachi in shaky tones. "I thank you."

Smiling softly at this Akane felt a light touch on her

shoulder and looked up into Ryoga's gentle gaze. "For the

record," he began quietly. "I agree with everything that

Akane just said. It seems that Sakura knew what she was

doing when she fell in love with you Kodachi. I don't think

I've ever met someone who's as loyal to her as you are." The

lost boy extended his hand to Kodachi and said, "And I just

want to thank you for that. For caring for her as much as I

do. I'm sure that together we can keep her safe."

Accepting Ryoga's hand Kodachi gave it a firm shake

as she replied, "It is a task I gladly accept and I thank you just

as equally for your support Hibiki-san. It means much to me."

"Well," said a sensuous voice and everyone turned

their attention to see Ganglot hovering above them. "If this

isn't a touching scene I don't know what is."

"Demon!" snarled Ayako as she once again produced

her whip from out of nowhere. "Now I really will vanquish

your evil from this world!"

"You know," said Ganglot in dry observation. "I'm

beginning to think that you don't like me."

"I exist only to destroy you!" declared Ayako hotly.

Raising a silver eyebrow at this comment Ganglot

said, "That doesn't sound like much of a life. You must have

it worse than I did when I was trapped in that spring."

"Die!" shouted Ayako as she snapped her whip into

place at Ganglot who quickly dodged the attack.

"This starting to get annoying," commented Ganglot.

Her golden eyes reflected certain boredom while she calmly

evaded Ayako's series of whip assaults. She briefly looked to

Kodachi as she said, "I don't suppose that you've told her

anything about my condition involving your Sakura darling?

That might help in the way of making her desist with these

inept attempts at trying to killing me."

"I hadn't gotten around to it yet," confessed Kodachi

a bit sheepishly. "But it isn't as if you're actually in danger

from her attacks, is it now?"

Ganglot snorted in way of reply as she tilted her head

to one side to dodge Ayako's whip. "If I wasn't already fond

of you I might be put out by that statement my dear," said

Ganglot sardonically. She turned her attention back to the

enraged Devil Hunter and with a snap of her wrist Ganglot

caught the golden whip in her grasp. Floating down to meet

Ayako at eye level she extended her elegant index finger and

tapped the girl on the forehead as she said, "Sleep."

Seconds later Ayako's eyes fell shut and her body lost

all it's tension as she collapsed backwards into Kuno's waiting

arms. The Kendoist had been watching the one sided battle

with sharp eyes and after catching the fallen Devil Hunter in

his arms he lifted his gaze to Ganglot's figure.

"My lady," said Kuno solemnly. "Was that really

necessary? You might've explained the situation to Miss

Mano and most likely she would have ceased her attacks

against your person."

"Yeah, yeah," Ganglot dismissed with a wave of her

hand. "I've heard it all before lover boy. You think that she's

all that easy to talk to then you explain things to her. I don't

find it the best policy to try and hold conversations with

whacked out mortals who think it's their destiny to destroy

me."

"Very well," Kuno said as he hefted Ayako's sleeping

frame more firmly into his grasp. "I shall inform her when she

wakes of the situation in which you exist within the frame of

the most honorable Sakura. It is a duty that I take humbly

onto my person."

After saying this Kuno began walking ahead of the

group and towards the front gates of the Kuno Mansion at

which they had finally arrived.

Floating down to stand on the ground with the others

Ganglot rested her gaze on Ryoga and said, "Before all this is

through we two have much to talk about." Seeing the lost

boy form a nervous expression at this she chuckled. "But now

isn't the time. You and your lovely companion need to be

heading back home where I'm sure much more interesting

events are taking place."

Ryoga mutely gave a quick series of nods as response

while he backed away before both he and Akane took off in a

large cloud of dust as they shouted their rather anxious

good-byes to the observing Kodachi.

Turning her cool violet eyes towards Ganglot the dark

gymnast questioned lightly, "Amusing yourself?"

"Always," purred Ganglot while she moved closer to

Kodachi. Smoothly touching the soft skin under the girl's chin

she tipped up Kodachi's head to meet their gazes. "What you

said to me earlier," she said quietly. "Was it the truth? Do you

truly want to know me as you know Sakura?"

"Yes," answered Kodachi in her heartfelt tones. "I

would never lie about a revelation such as that. If what you

say about eventually combining your essence and person with

that of Sakura's is true I feel that I should know you... love

you as I do her. For one day you will be a part of her and she

a part of you. And when that occurs then I will not be with

one of you but rather, with you both."

"And we with you," said Ganglot. Cupping Kodachi's

face with expert hands she lowered her face closer as she

said, "How lucky we are..."

"It is I who am lucky," said Kodachi softly. "To be

cared for by not one but two extraordinary beings."

"We're all lucky," murmured Ganglot as her lips were

only millimeters from the dark gymnast's. "All three of us."

"Yes," breathed Kodachi, her head craning upward to

meet the oni's lips against her own. "We are."

In front of the gates to the Kuno Mansion no more

words were spoken as lives were entwined and new bonds

forged with the simplest of things. A single kiss.

"Nodoka," said Genma quietly. He paused to close

the door to their bedroom as he looked at the kneeling figure

of his wife who was transfixed staring out the window.

There was a long moment of silent tension before

Nodoka replied in pained tones, "Why must it all return

Genma?" Her dark brown eyes were teary as they shifted to

gaze upon his solemn visage. "Why does it seem that our

lives never change but instead remain the same?"

"I don't know," said Genma with hapless honestly. In

a smooth movement he crossed to her and knelt at her side to

match her gaze staring out the window. "I guess you might

call it fate or something along that lines."

"I don't like it," Nodoka said plainly as she released a

shuddering sigh. "When we married and had Ranma I vowed

that our son would never be forced to follow my path... and I

thought I had kept that promise. Ranma doesn't know any of

the techniques of my school of martial arts, all of what I've

taught him is from your school. I kept the duties of my clan

from him so that he could never fall prey to them as I did and

I thought... I thought that would keep him safe." She paused

to study the form of her katana lying in her lap. "But it seems

even that hasn't kept history from repeating itself."

A gentle hand clasped Nodoka's shoulder and looking

up she saw Genma wearing an unusually tender expression on

his rough features. "Nodoka," he whispered. "You shouldn't

blame yourself for this. No one could've predicted how things

would turn out. Least of all you..." He trailed off as he softly

cupped her face in his hands. "You're a wonderful Mother.

Never doubt that."

"Genma," breathed Nodoka in wonder. Seconds later

she diverted her gaze from his and stared out the window

once again. Her jaw clenched she said quietly, "I don't know

if I can go back with you to Joketsuzoku..."

"I understand," said Genma.

"She'll be there," continued Nodoka, not noticing

Genma's interruption. "I don't know if I could stand facing

her again. Not with how we parted..."

"Nodoka," Genma pronounced forcefully and dark

brown eyes lifted to look at him in surprise. He slowly

reached out to pull her to him in a soft embrace. Nodoka's

head rested in the crook of his neck as he released the clasp

that held her hair in its bun to leave it loose and flowing. He

ran his fingers through the silky texture as he said, "I'm your

husband. I know I might not act like it at times but I do love

you very much..." Genma paused to pull her back so their

eyes locked together. "And the last thing that I want is you to

do something that's going to make you unhappy. If you can't

return to Joketsuzoku for the wedding that's fine. I'll make up

some excuse to tell Ranma. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Genma," said Nodoka in ragged tones. Her eyes

glistened with tears as she released a choked sob before she

threw herself back into the safe haven of his embrace. She

clung to his muscular frame as sobs shook her body.

Holding Nodoka tightly to him Genma murmured,

"Shh. Don't cry... it'll be all right. You'll see."

"I love you Genma," said Nodoka quietly as she

buried her face against the soft texture of his gi.

"I love you Nodoka," replied Genma. He leaned down

to kiss the top of her dark brown head as he said, "With all of

my heart."

"So soon?" asked Ranma anxiously.

He and Ukyo were sitting in the Nekohaten at a table

along with Shampoo as all three stared at the shrunken figure

of Cologne in front of them clinging to her tall staff.

"We have no time to waste," said Cologne gravely. "It

is for the good of all if the wedding proceeds swiftly. Only

when the ceremony is complete will this... creature leave our

lives in peace."

"I like that," sniffed Ganglot as she folded her arms

across her chest. The oni was floating cross legged in the air

and listening to the conversation with clear interest. "I'll have

you know that I'm a wish granting demon and not a creature.

There's a difference you know."

"Not much," muttered Cologne under her breath. She

turned her attention back to the three youths and said, "Now

do you understand the urgency of matters? The sooner that it

takes place the sooner things may return to normal."

"Normal?" said Ukyo dryly. "I dunno about you old

ghoul but I don't think things will ever get back to normal

around these parts. Not that things ever were normal."

"What's normal?" said Ranma philosophically. "I'm

not sure if that word even applies to Nerima logic."

"Is for certain," said Shampoo in agreement. "Not

much in Airen lives that is normal. I not think this ever be

something happening, yes?"

"I suppose," said Ukyo wearily. She looked to

Cologne and asked bluntly, "So when do we leave?"

Raising an eyebrow at this Cologne replied, "That

depends on you. I had hoped to leave as soon as possible but

I had expected some reluctance on your parts."

"Maybe once," said Ranma quietly. "But not now.

Not with everything Shampoo has told us about your laws

and her treatment under them. Granted this is going a whole

lot faster than we'd like but we're prepared to go through

with this. You just say the word."

A wolf whistle echoed through the restaurant and all

eyes went to Ganglot who was floating in a lounging position

as she commented, "You mortals never cease to amaze me.

Just when I think I've got you pegged you do something else

to surprise me." She formed a lascivious smile as she directed

her gaze towards Ukyo. "That's some man you've snagged

heir of mine. A reality nexus and a smooth talker. He's one in

a million, that's for sure."

"I know," said Ukyo smiling. She reached her hand

out to cover Ranma's as met eyes with Shampoo. "We both

do. Right Shamchan?"

"That very true," said Shampoo returning the smile.

"Ranchan is special... we always know this to be true."

Ranma could only stare wide eyed as the two girls

then proceeded to sidle up to him as he gaped at this action.

Watching this Cologne chuckled and said, "You're a lucky

man Son-in-law. Lucky indeed."

Forming a wry expression Ranma said faintly, "You're

telling me?" He smiled at Ukyo and Shampoo then lifted both

his arms to wrap each one around their shoulders to pull them

closer to him. Meeting their eyes Ranma said, "What do you

two say? Are we ready for this?"

"Not really," said Ukyo humorously. She then ran her

lithe fingers along the side of Ranma's chest. "Then again, it's

not like we'll ever feel ready. Wedding day jitters seem to

follow all couples. But I have to say," she said while her eyes

went to Shampoo's pretty features. "I never figured that I'd be

getting hitched this soon in my life." Ukyo paused to smile

softly. "But it's okay. This feels..." She trailed off while she

searched for the words. "Right," said Ukyo, her smile

widening. "Yeah... it feels right. All of this. Us."

"The same for me," said Ranma with quiet emotion as

he locked cobalt eyes with sandalwood ones. He then turned

to Shampoo and questioned, "How about you Shamchan?"

"Airen know how I feel," said Shampoo beaming. "I

can't think of anything make me happier than be with you

both for rest of life. Shampoo will be ready whenever Great

Grandmother say is time."

After this was said the three became entrenched in

their own private discussion while Cologne and Ganglot left

them in peace. Looking up at the oni floating over her head

Cologne questioned, "Would you be able to transport us back

to Joketsuzoku tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Ganglot easily as she smiled. "But only if

I get to bring along a guest of my own."

"The Kuno girl," stated Cologne. She sniffed at this

then said, "Very well. It's none of my concern anyway. The

wedding will take place in two days."

Saying that the Amazon Matriarch hopped away on

her staff leaving Ganglot hovering alone. Her golden eyes

glinting with humor she murmured, "On Valentines day. How

utterly romantic. I never knew she had it in her."

Nodoka watched with careful eyes as Natsume and

Kurumi battled Happosai around the koi pond to their yard.

The twins moved with incredible speed and precision but it

was their technique which intrigued her the most. It was a

very familiar one... belonging to someone she had tried her

best to forget but somehow couldn't.

Silk.

It was Silk's style in which they were fighting and

Nodoka knew it to a distinctive form that belonged to few in

her tribe of Chinese Amazons. The question that lingered in

Nodoka's mind was this: why would Happosai decide to train

his two disciples in that particular style?

Narrowing her dark brown eyes Nodoka silently

vowed that she would find the answer to her question. No

matter what it took.

In the meanwhile Natsume and Kurumi had finished

their bout against Happosai and were breathing heavily as he

stared at them from his perched position on the high wall that

surrounded the Tendo dojo.

"You girls," Happosai tsked while he took a seat on

the wall. "Are getting slow. Even little Ukyo seems to have

been slacking while I've been gone. She hardly looks like the

whirlwind I used to train..." He trailed off as he rose to his

feet. Happosai formed a thoughtful expression while he paced

back and forth across the high wall. "Do you know what I

think we ought to do?"

"No," began Natsume, gasping as she wearily lifted

her head to look at her Master.

"What?" finished Kurumi, still heaving as she tried to

catch her breath.

A manic gleam surfaced in Happosai's gaze as he

slowly pronounced, "Special training."

Hearing this the twins met their gazes before they

released a simultaneous groan and collapsed to the ground.

"Now do you understand the circumstances Miss

Mano?" questioned Kuno cautiously as his tawny eyes

searched her expression for any type of reaction.

Ayako remained stone faced as she stared at the

paneled floor to the living room where she sat with Kuno

enjoying a cup of tea. He had just explained to her the exact

nature of the demon she had been pursuing for the last few

days and she was a bit put out to say the least.

"Grandmother is going to be furious," Ayako finally

said in a dull monotone.

"Grandmother?" questioned Kuno curiously.

"She was the one who sent me here," supplied Ayako

miserably. "This mission was supposed to prove that I'm a

superior Devil Hunter to my Cousin Yohko but it seems that

I've failed... this is one demon that I can't banish."

"Ah," said Kuno in comprehension. "It all becomes

clear in the light of day. But you do see why you cannot

pursue any action against Ganglot do you not?"

"Perfectly," said Ayako with a sigh. "It's against my

code as a Devil Hunter to hurt innocent people and if I kept

up my quest to slay her it would be doing just that..." She

paused to lift her head. "Are you sure that an exorcism

wouldn't work?"

"Under the circumstances?" began Kuno wryly. "I

would hardly think so. From what I have been informed of

Jusenkyo curses they can never be lifted. The only plan we

have been offered is that of Ganglot's where she intends to

merge her spirit with that of Sakura's."

"Sakura," Ayako said slowly, tasting the name on her

lips. She drifted off with a thoughtful expression before she

said, "When her body has been returned to her I'll have to

keep a close watch. To ensure that the oni within never forces

back her spirit again."

Taking a sip of his tea Kuno murmured, "I'm sure

Sakura would appreciate any such gesture Miss Mano."

Studying Kuno with interested tan eyes Ayako smiled

for the first time since entering the Nerima district. "Please

call me Ayako," she said in husky tones.

"Ayako," repeated Kuno as a smiled touched his lips

in return. "Very well. And I in turn request that you call me

by my little used name of Tatewaki."

"Tatewaki," said Ayako, a warm glow entering her

eyes that matched her smile. Their gazes held for a moment

longer until she reluctantly rose to her feet. "Meeting you has

been a pleasure but I must be going. Grandmother will want

to know of everything that has transpired here."

"Of course," said Kuno with a nod. He then smoothly

rose to his feet. "Allow me to escort you to the door. After

all," he offered a soft smile. "That is the proper thing for a

courteous host to do."

The two made their way to the front of the estate

where they exchanged polite and friendly good-byes before

Ayako bounded off into the night leaving Kuno to watch her

exit with a wistful gaze.

"Mano Ayako," he murmured to himself, observing as

her figure faded out of sight. "A most enchanting lady." Kuno

then smiled as he made his way back into the mansion. "And

she's a Devil Hunter at that. One can't help but wonder if our

earlier conversation suggests that she might soon become the

newest resident to our humble district." Chuckling at this idea

he commented, "Stranger things have happened."

"This is all my fault," said Ryoga morosely and a forlorn

expression crossed his features as he buried his hands in his

thick bangs. "If I had only made her stay here with us this

wouldn't have ever happened. Sakura never had any problems

with her oni side before this... it was fine before. Twice we

had problems. Twice! And now look," he muttered. "She's

gone and that... thing is in her place."

After their fast departure from the Kuno Mansion the

pair returned to the dojo only to find empty as it seemed

everyone had went their separate ways. Even Kasumi was no

where in sight. Feeling more than a little bit curious about

Ganglot's treatment of her boyfriend Akane had quickly set

Ryoga down in the sitting room and began to question him

about the oni's actions. Which of course led to the present

situation with Ryoga blaming himself for everything that had

occurred involving his best friend.

"Ryochan," said Akane. She reached out to cover his

hands with her own. "It's not your fault. There was no way

you could've known what was going on with Sakura. None of

us had any idea... even Dachi." She paused then after a

moment questioned, "Why does that demon seem to know so

much about you? She even mentioned your Mother."

Heaving a great sigh Ryoga leaned forward to bury

his head in his arms that were folded on the table. Behind him

Akane scooted up against him and rested her face on his

strong back while hugging his waist. "I don't know..." started

Ryoga slowly. He clenched his jaw then said tightly, "But

whatever it is I don't like it."

Contemplating this Akane lifted her head and moved

to sit at his side. Meeting Ryoga's eyes with her own she said

hesitantly, "Could you tell me about your Mother, Ryochan?

You never told me about her or your Father. Do you know

where they are?"

"No," said Ryoga sadly. "Mom could be anywhere.

Her sense of direction is worse than mine..."

"And your Father?" prodded Akane.

"I don't have a Father," Ryoga snarled. Seeing

Akane's eyes widen at this harsh reaction he softened his

voice and said, "I'm sorry Akane. It's just that I never knew

my Father. He and my Mom parted ways before I was born.

Mom tried to find him again but with her horrible sense of

direction..." He shrugged then gave a wan smile as he

continued, "It was kind of a lost cause."

"Oh," said Akane softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," replied Ryoga. He slowly lifted his hands

to cradle her face gently in his grasp. "Do you really want to

know about my family, Akane?" Ryoga paused and formed a

loving smile. "You're my family now. You're all I ever wanted

and all I ever needed."

"Ryochan," said Akane as her eyes sparkled with

certain adoration. She leaned forward to meet his lips as the

couple exchanged a sweet kiss. When she pulled back she

gave him a fond smile as she said, "I love you... but don't

think I'm letting you off the hook that easily. I still want to

know about your Mother. What type of person is she?"

"Mom?" asked Ryoga thoughtfully before formed a

glowing expression of pride. "She's the best! I mean it... she

taught me practically everything I know about the martial

arts. And if you think I'm strong? You haven't seen anything!

I've seen Mom pull an oak tree out by its roots one handed.

She's got some power on her side, that's for sure. I think what

I miss the most about her is just talking to her. She's the best

listener out of everybody I know. Other than you and Sakura

Mom's my closest friend." Sighing Ryoga continued, "I really

do miss her."

Watching Ryoga shift back into his former melancholy

mood Akane touched his arm and said, "I have a great idea

Ryochan. Why don't we go on a journey of our own after we

get back from Joketsuzoku and the wedding? We could try

and find your Mother. How about that?"

"Akane..." said Ryoga in slow wonderment. He broke

into an ecstatic smile before sweeping her up in his arms and

holding her tight. "Thank you! That's the best idea I've ever

heard! And with you at my side I know it's possible!"

to be continued...

-== Posted via Deja News, The Discussion Network ==-

Search, Read, Discuss, or Start Your Own

From: Dreiser1 .com

Subject: [Ranma][FanFic] Switching Heirs: Chapter 19 Part 4

Switching Heirs:

An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Nineteen- continued...

"Special training?" questioned Nabiki as she lazily stirred her

spoon inside the chocolate sundae she ordered.

Nabiki had been on her way to introduce Perfume to

the decadence of eating ice cream when they ran into

Shampoo and Ranma leaving the Nekohaten. They quickly

decided to make it foursome and journeyed to the ice cream

shop to chat while they enjoyed some of the delicious treats

on the menu.

"Yup," affirmed Ranma. He then swallowed a large

spoonful of his banana split and said, "We were barely out the

door to the Nekohaten when Master Happosai shows up with

Natsume and Kurumi saying that Ucchan needed to go with

them for some sort of special training." Ranma shrugged as

he focused back on eating his desert. "Don't ask me what it's

all about but the Master seemed pretty serious."

"Well Ucchan did say that the Master was pretty

extreme in his training at times," commented Nabiki. "I just

hope that he doesn't wear her into the ground so she'll be

inactive for your guys honeymoon." Forming a naughty smile

Nabiki pointed her spoon at Ranma and said, "It would be

such a shame if she couldn't perform her wifely duties, hmm?"

Ranma turned beet red at this then began coughing

loudly and Shampoo hit his back as he went into spasms

before spewing out a piece of banana which would've hit

Nabiki in the face if an observant Perfume hadn't blocked it

with her spoon.

"Nabiki," said Shampoo as she rubbed a slowly

recovering Ranma's back. She gave the middle Tendo sister a

reprimanding look. "Is not nice to shock Airen Ranma like

that. He obviously not used to such talk."

"Duh," Nabiki said smirking. "Why do you think I did

it? He's always been fun to tease."

Flicking the piece of spit out banana across the length

of the ice cream shop Perfume remarked, "Don't scold my

Airen, Cousin. It not her fault she's more adventurous in her

actions of romance than your Airen is." She watched with

certain pleasure as the piece of banana splattered against the

face of a local reporter on the television screen. Sapphire eyes

then turned to Nabiki as Perfume said sensuously, "I happen

to appreciate my Airen's experience. It's very useful."

"Hmmph," sniffed Shampoo. She then leaned her head

against Ranma's strong shoulder as the pigtailed boy began

eating his banana split again. "Shampoo like my Airen just the

way he is. It no problem that he not worldly. That just mean

that I get to be one to teach him." Looking up into Ranma's

suddenly frozen features Shampoo traced her finger lightly

along his jawline as she purred, "That something I looking

forward to very much. Teaching both my Airen."

"That's going to be some honeymoon," said Nabiki

teasingly as she traded deserts with Perfume and watched as

the Amazon Enforcer eagerly dug into her sundae. "You sure

that I can't video tape it for posterity?"

"Nabchan!" Ranma exclaimed, sputtering some of his

ice cream across the table in the process.

Wiping her face off with a napkin Nabiki said in droll

tones, "Food goes in your mouth, not out of it Saotome."

"Sorry," said Ranma sheepishly. "But you were the

one who made me do it. Saying all that stuff."

"That right," agreed Shampoo smugly before she took

a long sip of her strawberry milkshake. "Nabiki should watch

her mouth. It could get her into trouble one day."

"A lot of things could get me into trouble and the

least of which that worries me is my mouth," replied Nabiki

smoothly as she took a bite of Perfume's super mega pink

sugar heart attack sundae special. A moment later her cheeks

sunk in and she formed a fish face. "Uck," said Nabiki. She

pushed the sundae towards Shampoo and traded treats with

the other Amazon. "That's way too sweet for my tastes."

"Maybe because you're a sourpuss Nabchan," said

Ranma slyly. He then formed Nabiki's patented smirk and

continued, "You can't take sweet stuff... it goes against your

internal nature."

"Hah," said Nabiki dryly. "Very funny. If Ucchan was

here you wouldn't be making jokes like that."

Quirking a jet black eyebrow Ranma's smirk widened

as she said, "But Ucchan isn't here, is she?"

"No," Perfume intervened calmly. Still eating Nabiki's

chocolate sundae she didn't look up as she tapped the

window their booth was located next to. "She outside."

"Huh?" said Ranma and Nabiki together.

They turned their eyes towards the window and gaped

at what they saw. Ukyo along with Natsume and Kurumi

wore a large cloth sack on her back and had a handkerchief

tied around her face. All three girls were huddled in the

corner of an alley across the street while a mob of roughly

around a hundred angry women surrounded them. Standing

on top a nearby fire escape was Master Happosai who was

laughing madly as he shouted advice to his trapped disciples.

Ranma and Nabiki noticed with some chagrin that the Master

was wearing a lacy pink bra on his head.

It seemed they had discovered exactly what the

Master considered to be special training.

"All right girls!" said Happosai cheerily. He sat down

cross legged on the fire escape and beamed as he took in the

large mob of angry women below. "Take care of them!"

"Take care of them?!" cried Ukyo. Looking up at

Happosai she shouted, "Master! We can't just beat them up!

They're not even martial artists. It wouldn't be fair!"

"Precisely," said Natsume coolly. She kept up her icy

veneer as she eyed the approaching women carefully.

"Little Ukyo is right," said Kurumi as she too looked

up at the Master. "We can't fight them!"

It was then that the mob of women circled around

them completely inside the small alley as their angry shouts

filled the air with impending doom.

"Give us back our panties!"

"And our bras! Don't forget about them!"

"Perverts! What kind of girls are you?!"

"You capitalist scum! We'll never fall to the monarchy

of commerce!"

The three girls blinked at the final statement and were

backing up against the wall considering their escape routes

when the Master called out, "A true martial artist must gauge

the situation they're in and decide what can be done! Not all

maneuvers are harmful to the victims my disciples."

Meeting their gazes Kurumi was the first to speak as

she said, "He's right. We have to find another way to defeat

them and make it quick. They're moving in closer."

"I know!" exclaimed Ukyo. "Lets do that special

attack that's sorta like Hinako's! We can just drain all their

aggressive energy using our combined chi then we won't have

to fight them. What do you think big sisters?"

"Good idea," began Natsume with soft pride.

"Little Ukyo!" finished Kurumi smiling widely.

Simultaneously they dropped their sacks full of

lingerie to the ground and closed their eyes. Seconds later a

powerful blue aura surrounded them and the crowd of angry

women suddenly stilled as waves of red energy flowed out of

their bodies towards the three girls. There was a long moment

of utter silence then with a combined crash all the women

collapsed to the ground in sleepy exhaustion.

"All right!" said Ukyo happily as she looked at the

passed out women. "We did it!"

"So you did," said Happosai solemnly. He landed in

front of them before he suddenly bounded about inspecting

the forms of the collapsed women very closely. To a lesser

eye or perhaps a more honest one it would look like he was

groping them. Of course his disciples knew better than that.

The Master simply needed a recharge. When he walked back

to them he carried several more bras which he stuffed into his

shirt as he said, "Good job girls. You did well."

Simultaneously Ukyo, Natsume, and Kurumi all broke

into wide smiles as they bowed their heads and said, "Thank

you Master."

"What are you thanking him for?" Nabiki's voice

echoed in the alley. "It seems to me that you're doing all his

dirty work for him."

Ukyo's eyes widened as she took in the forms of

Ranma, Shampoo, Nabiki, and Perfume standing at the front

of the alley staring at them with certain interest.

"Airen," said Shampoo in puzzled tones. "What you

doing here? And why you wear strange mask?"

"It's training," said Ukyo weakly as she pulled the

handkerchief mask from away from her face.

"Could have fooled me," Perfume snorted. "It more

look like you is helping your pervert Master to steal ladies

unmentionables. That is it, yes?"

"Well," began Natsume slowly.

"That all depends on how you look at the situation,"

Kurumi continued as she offered a nervous smile.

"Some would say that we're just doing our duty to our

Master," finished Ukyo lamely.

"Who's some?" asked Ranma. Taking a step forward

he said incredulously, "You can't possibly be telling me that

you're not only helping this old pervert but you're condoning

his actions well?"

"Their actions technically," put in Perfume.

"Cousin!" growled Shampoo as she shot Perfume a

look of definite hostile warning. The Amazon Enforcer simply

raised an eyebrow at this while remaining unruffled.

While this occurred Happosai went around gathering

up the sacks of women's lingerie and carrying them in a great

pile on his back he then turned towards the four non-disciples

and studied them closely. Flipping his pipe in his grasp

Happosai narrowed his gaze and said, "I don't think I like

where this conversation is leading so I'll be taking my leave if

you don't mind." With that Happosai raised his pipe high into

the air and opened his shirt as a great wind funnel surrounded

him. The whirlwind soon obscured his tiny figure and the only

thing that could be seen were the several hundred bras that

were caught up in the funnel. Suddenly the Master's voice

rang out as he shouted, "The Silky Storm Escape! Good luck

my loyal disciples!"

Seconds later the whirlwind of bras lifted into the air

then swiftly moved towards downtown Nerima much to the

surprise and dismay of the shopkeepers located there.

Turning back to the four friends at the entrance to the

alley the disciples of Happosai wore similar faces of nervous

anticipation. It was never easy to account for their Master's

odd training methods. For some reason the purposes behind

them were always being misinterpreted.

"Uhm..." said Ukyo as she flashed them an

apprehensive smile. "We can explain?"

"And what exactly is it that you wish me to see?"

questioned Kodachi lazily. She rolled over in the steaming

water of her familial bath house then rested her body against

the smooth marble edge. Violet eyes gazed at Ganglot who

was floating in the air in a lounging position. "Surely it cannot

be of such large importance. After all, Joketsuzoku is an

isolated village."

Popping open a single golden eye Ganglot studied

Kodachi with certain regard and said, "I'm not one to judge

whether it's particularly important or not. What I want you to

see is simply my oldest temple on the mortal plane."

"Temple?" said Kodachi in soft wonder. "I wasn't

aware that you had any constructed."

"Few do," said Ganglot with dry humor. "I'm not

exactly one of the big forces on this world anymore. But it

isn't like there are a lot of powerful deities these days anyway.

You mortals have pretty much forced most of us remain in

our own planes of existence just to retain our powers. So,"

Ganglot said softly. "Are you interested in seeing it with me?"

"Certainly," said Kodachi her violet eyes filled with

quiet emotion. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," said Ganglot as she leaned back in the

air and gazed at the high glass dome that covered the bath

house. She tilted her golden eyes to meet Kodachi's and

smiled playfully. "We're with the wedding party."

Smiling in return at this Kodachi sunk deeper into the

steaming water and murmured, "How very fortunate for us."

Ukyo wore the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes on the

known planet and had the most remorseful expression that

both Ranma and Shampoo had ever seen.

"Ucchan," began Ranma slowly as he looked into sad

sandalwood eyes that glistened with a hint of tears. Releasing

a sound of pure frustration and winding his hands in his thick

head of hair Ranma cried out, "Would you please stop

looking at me like that?! You're making me feel guilty and

you were the one stealing panties!"

"Bras too," Perfume's voice filtered in from the open

window to Nabiki's room. Much to her delight Perfume had

discovered that she could hear their roof top conversation

almost perfectly from her current vantage point.

Glaring at the edge of the roof Shampoo gritted her

teeth and shouted, "Cousin! I warning you only once! Stop

eavesdropping or I do something far worse than kiss of death

to you! I be telling Nabiki your big secret!"

There was a long pause before Perfume responded,

"Fine. I'll go spend some time with my Airen..."

Seconds later there was a sudden shriek then the

familiar sound of Nabiki's ticklish laughter and the loud slam

of a window closing. Heaving a sigh Shampoo murmured, "I

don't think we has to worry about Perfume interrupting us

anymore Ranchan."

"Good," said Ranma lowly. Turning back to Ukyo he

sighed at her still woebegone expression. "Ucchan," Ranma

said helplessly. "Stop that. You know I can't talk to you with

you looking like that. Come on, this is serious. We can't just

ignore what happened tonight." Walking to Ukyo he knelt in

front of her and took her hands in his own. "I don't love you

any less but we're getting married in two days and I don't

want our marriage to start off with us having any secrets. I

need you to tell me what this was all about Ucchan."

"Tell us," corrected Shampoo as she took her place at

Ranma's side while gazing at Ukyo with introspective scarlet

eyes.

"Tell us," said Ranma while grinning at Shampoo. He

looked back to Ukyo then said, "Please Ucchan. Tell us why

you did what you did tonight."

Looking at their faces for a long while Ukyo grimaced

before bunching her hands into fists. Suddenly leaping to her

feet she exclaimed, "I dunno why! I was just doing what I've

always done! It's the Master's special training... for as long as

I can remember I've done this sorta stuff. So have my big

sisters. Plus Hinako-san, who I haven't seen in a real long

time but that isn't the point!" Turning around to face them

both Ukyo said plaintively, "Look. I know what I did was

wrong but it's all for the sake of training. I'm the Master's

chosen heir and I gotta use his training methods!"

"Even if it mean you steal underthings of other

women," said Shampoo angrily. For so long she had heard

the tales of the great demon, now revealed to be Ukyo's own

Master Happosai, and to say the least it disturbed Shampoo

that her Airen held such a creature in high regard. Rising to

her feet she narrowed her gaze and said, "That not right

Ucchan. You know it not right so why you do so?"

"Because the Master told me too!" said Ukyo irately.

"He's the one who rescued me from the orphanage. He's the

one who took me in. He's the one who gave me everything

that was his. And most of all," she looked at them both with

wide pleading eyes. "He's the one who brought me to you

both. Without the Master I never would have met either of

you... I owe him everything. That's why I did it."

"Airen," said Shampoo quietly. Walking forward she

cupped Ukyo's cheek while Ranma moved to stand behind the

okonomiyaki chef to wrap his arms around her waist. "We no

attacking you. It just... very disturbing for us to see you doing

such things. Tell you what. We make a deal. You don't do

any special training with the demo-Master until after we get

back from wedding in Joketsuzoku. Then we all talk together

about how to resolve this, okay?"

Smiling tenderly Shampoo leaned forward to wrap

both Ukyo and Ranma in her arms while Ranma moved his

hands to touch Shampoo's waist as well. In between this

gesture of pure love and acceptance Ukyo's throat closed

from the emotion of it all and buried her face in Shampoo's

sweet smelling lavender hair as she melted in their combined

embrace. Right then and there Ukyo knew that it would be all

right. As long as she had Ranma and Shampoo with her she

could do anything.

Ukyo was in love and when you're in love there's not

much that you think love can't solve. It was lucky for her that

Ranma and Shampoo felt that lingerie thievery was one of

those things that love could indeed solve.

It's just too bad that Happosai happened to be the

Master of the Anything Goes school of martial arts for which

Ukyo was the heir. And it was even more unfortunate that he

was a force of some respect in Ukyo's life. And to make it all

worse he was the one ordering these lingerie raids to happen

in the first place.

They would have to deal with all of these issues once

the heady exhilaration of true love finally seeped out of their

brains and reality set in once again. But that wouldn't happen

until long after the honeymoon was over.

And by then Ukyo hoped that she would have been

able to come up with a convincing argument to justify the

odd training methods of Master Happosai to her Airen.

Narrowing tawny eyes Natsume stared at the tent she and

Kurumi had set up near the koi pond. Placing her hands on

her hips she said, "Odd that so many people live in the same

place. It reminds me a bit of the orphanage."

"Mmm," agreed Kurumi. Putting the wooden stake in

place she set about pounding it into the soft ground as she

said, "It seems like Tendo-san likes to take in strays. Ryoga

lives here and he isn't a member of the family. Plus that girl

who turned into the oni lived here for awhile too. Even

Ojisama Saotome is here." She paused and looking up at her

sister Kurumi wore a worried expression. "Do you think we

should stay somewhere else? They seem awfully crowded

here. I don't want to impose."

Natsume was about to reply when a gentle voice

interposed, "You're not an imposition at all. We like having

guests. Before Ucchan and the others came life was never so

fulfilling. Please," said Kasumi as she stepped into the dim

light that shone from the open sitting room. "Stay."

"Tendo-san," said Natsume respectfully. "We thank

you for all your hospitality but once the business with the..."

Natsume grimaced as she continued, "Amazons is finished we

will look for our own housing."

Taking this in Kasumi gave a short nod then smiled

and said, "If that's what you want. Just know that you're

welcome here anytime. Both of you."

"Thank you," said Kurumi beaming. "I can see why

little Ukyo is so fond of you Tendo-san. You're a very

generous person."

Blushing Kasumi replied, "Thank you... but please call

me Kasumi." Her dark brown eyes twinkling she said in

playful tones, "Tendo-san is my Father's name."

"Very well," said Natsume as the smallest smile

spread across her solemn features. "Kasumi."

There was a slight pause as Kasumi studied the twins

before she said, "Could I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" said Kurumi brightly. Turning around

she sat cross legged on the soft grass with her shining sea

green eyes locked onto the Tendo sister

"Ask us whatever you like," said Natsume gravely as

she leaned against her rug beater.

"All right," said Kasumi in slow hesitant tones. "I was

curious about your hostile attitude towards the Chinese

Amazons. It seems like you really don't have a problem with

Shampoo and the others beside the fact that they happen to

be Amazons. Why is that?"

Immediately Natsume set her jaw and directed her

gaze towards the high wall surrounding the dojo as Kurumi

watched her twin's actions with sad eyes. Her back facing the

eldest Tendo sister Natsume said, "Few know this but we are

of Chinese descent."

"Chinese Amazon descent," added Kurumi softly.

"Oh my," whispered Kasumi, her eyes going wide.

Her hand covering her lips she tried to regain her wits before

she said slowly, "But why...?"

"Do we hate them?" finished Natsume coolly. She

looked at Kasumi out the corner of her eye and said, "We

also had parents at one time. They were taken away from us.

The Amazons had something to do with that."

"How?" said Kasumi with quiet dread. All her life she

had dealt with martial artists and Kasumi was quite used to

feeling the heat of a battle aura but what she was feeling from

Natsume right now exceeded anything she ever sensed. The

girl was literally seething inwardly with white hot rage.

"Our Mother," said Kurumi. Her face twisted with

bitterness the petite girl crushed the wooden tent stake she

had in her hand. Kurumi lifted her gaze and Kasumi saw the

icy hatred reflected in sea green eyes. "They killed her."

Unease filling her system Kasumi still felt drawn to

ask, "And your Father?"

"Dead also," answered Natsume tightly. "But not

murdered by those Amazon bitches. He died a true warrior in

the middle of battle..."

Hearing her twin's voice laced with emotion Kurumi

continued, "Father died in battle against a member of an

opposing clan his family had been feuding with. With him

gone no one was able to protect our Mother." She paused to

look at her clenched fists as she said, "Father was an outsider

who didn't win Mother according to the rules of combat and

when she became pregnant with us it was a great dishonor to

the tribe. She was of very high stature."

"Mother was weak after having us," said Natsume as

took up the duties of telling the tale. "It was then that the

Amazons finally discovered the cabin where she and our

Father had been living for the past months. Father was late

coming home as his old rival attacked him. He never returned

that day because he died in battle but if he had he would have

found our Mother murdered."

"Before she was killed Mother hid us safely in the

woods," finished Kurumi quietly. "That was where Master

Happosai found us. He took us back to Japan and left us in

the care of Takeo-san at the orphanage."

"The Master saved us," said Natsume strongly. "If it

hadn't been for him we would have been slaughtered along

with our Mother by those evil Amazons. And for what? Their

precious laws!" Her eyes darkening Natsume hissed, "I swear

I won't let them corrupt little Ukyo with their ways."

"That's why we've decided to stay in Nerima," said

Kurumi. Standing up she locked eyes with Kasumi. "We can't

let their way of thinking infiltrate her mind. Amazons are not

to be trusted. We learned that on our sixteenth birthday."

"Your sixteenth birthday?" repeated Kasumi numbly,

her mind was still spinning from all that she had heard. "Why

was that so special?"

"Because," said Natsume in low tones.

"That was the day the Master finally told us the truth

about our parents," said Kurumi with quiet menace.

Natsume released a dry humorless laugh and forming

a harsh smile on her lips she said, "It was our chosen birthday

present."

Her hair flying lightly in the wind of the cool night air

Kasumi's mind went into the final stages of shock she could

think of only one thing to say.

"I'm sorry," murmured Kasumi, her dark brown eyes

filled with tears she clutched at her long skirt. "I lost my own

Mother but at least... at least I was able to know her." Her

face became resolved as she continued, "You mustn't let that

effect your opinion of all Amazons. There is more than one

tribe in China. Your Mother probably wasn't even from the

same tribe as Shampoo and the others. Please don't hold an

unchangeable past against them... they're good people. Really

they are." Kasumi paused then said gently, "And little Ukyo

does love Shampoo dearly or she wouldn't be marrying her.

All of us have learned to get along in the past few weeks so

might you at least try to do the same?"

Exchanging grim looks the twins set their jaws then

nodded in unison before Natsume said, "We shall respect

their rights."

"We would never do anything that would hurt little

Ukyo," said Kurumi emphatically.

"Good," said Kasumi as she smiled softly. Giving

them one last tender look she turned to head back inside the

dojo as she said, "Thank you for trusting me with your past."

"No," began Natsume solemnly. "Thank you..."

"For listening," finished Kurumi smiling.

Their three gazes locked and in that moment a silent

understanding passed between them. For all of them had lost

their Mother and that was a pain which caused a rage inside

of them that even the gentle Kasumi could understand.

The Tendo dojo was again overflowing with people as

all those who wanted to attend the impending wedding in

Joketsuzoku gathered on the premises. Strangely enough the

only people missing were the ones getting married.

"I knew it," said Nabiki. "They got cold feet."

"All three of them?" said Ryoga skeptically. "I don't

know about that. I could see Ukyo running off but Ranma?

And Shampoo was ecstatic about getting married."

"Indeed," remarked Kodachi lazily from where she sat

next to Ganglot who was hovering above her in the corner of

the room. "I doubt that Shampoo would allow Ukyo or

Ranma out of her sight before their relationship was sealed."

"Ranma would never abandon his duties," said Kuno

solemnly. "I of all people can judge his loyalty best."

"Well," began Natsume. "We know that..."

"Little Ukyo wouldn't leave," finished Kurumi.

Folding her arms over her chest Perfume said, "I

agree with everyone. Cousin would never run off before her

wedding and neither would her Airen."

"You're worrying for nothing," broke in the voice of

Genma as he looked up from the continuous game of shogi he

played with Soun. "My Ranma is a man amongst men and I

know there's no way he'd miss his honeymoon. What real man

would? That's the whole point of getting married."

Scowling at this Akane muttered, "Where's Obasan

when you need her? I'd like to see someone smack him right

about now for saying that."

"Crude words old friend," murmured Soun while he

stole several playing pieces from Genma. "But the sentiment

was apt enough. Ranma would never shirk his duties and

neither would Ukyo. They're around here somewhere."

"But where?" said Kasumi as she set down the tea

tray on the sitting room table. "We've looked everywhere."

"I have a question," said Ganglot in slow sensual

tones. Studying her glossy fingernails she continued, "Did any

of you bother to check Ukyo's bedroom?"

All their gazes meeting many of the dojo occupants

flushed in a deep red blush while Genma released a loud hoot

of excitement before praising his son's obvious manliness.

to be continued...

-== Posted via Deja News, The Discussion Network ==-

Search, Read, Discuss, or Start Your Own

From: Dreiser1 .com

Subject: [Ranma][FanFic] Switching Heirs: Chapter 19 Part 5

Switching Heirs:

An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Nineteen- continued...

Blearily opening his cobalt eyes Ranma wondered about the

boisterous yells he could hear coming from downstairs. "They

having a party or what?" he said drowsily. There was a slight

shift in the bed as he looked up into the beaming face of

Shampoo hovering over him. "Hey Shamchan."

"Hey Ranchan," replied Shampoo tenderly. She rested

her cheek against his chest and smiled at the sight of Ukyo

still peacefully sleeping. "Ucchan a very deep sleeper, yes?"

"She's tired," said Ranma in way of an explanation.

"But what do you care?" he asked teasingly. "Why are you so

eager to get out of bed? Are we really so difficult to sleep

with after all? You realize that you were the one who came

up with this idea in the first place."

Sniffing at this Shampoo folded her arms over

Ranma's chest and lowered her chin as she looked up into his

eyes. "You no think it good idea? I not talk much to my

Mother but I remember one important talk we have about

getting married. Shampoo mother say that most important

thing is compatibility and best way to find out that exist with

your Airen is to sleep with them. Just sleep in same bed. No

fooling around, to see if can be restful and calm with them. I

think it very good advice. Don't you?"

"Yeah," said Ranma softly as he lightly caressed

Shampoo's cheek with the back of his hand. "I do."

"You two talk way too much," muttered Ukyo

grumpily. Her oak brown head was wild and unruly as she

lifted it from where it had rested on Ranma's chest. "If you

were good compatible Airen you'd be quiet and let me sleep

some more."

"Ucchan no need more sleep," said Shampoo smiling.

"We be leaving soon for Joketsuzoku. I can hear the others

downstairs talking about wedding."

"Good for them," said Ukyo with a yawn as she

buried her face in the crook of Ranma's neck while he softly

kissed the top of her head. "I'm staying right here. It's way

too comfortable for me to go anywhere. The sheets are nice

and warm... the perfect temperature for snuggling." Popping

open one sandalwood eye Ukyo said, "Right Ranchan?"

Directing his gaze to Shampoo the pigtailed boy gave

a slight shrug as he said, "She's got a point Shamchan. It is an

awfully comfortable bed. And I don't really feel like going

anywhere. How about you?"

"Shampoo is comfortable too but-"

The Amazon's protests were cut off as Ukyo and

Ranma lightly covered Shampoo's lips with their index

fingers. "But nothing," said Ukyo smiling. "It's not like they

can leave without us. We're the ones that are getting married

Shamchan. I think it's pretty safe to say that they need us to

put on the ceremony, huh?"

"Exactly," agreed Ranma as a smile spread across his

handsome features. Wrapping an arm around both the girls

waists he continued, "It's up to you Shampoo. What do you

want to do? Stay in bed and snuggle with us for another hour

or get out of bed and deal with the crowd downstairs who

have probably figured out where we are by now."

Her face contemplative Shampoo shook her head and

gave a little laugh before burying herself underneath the warm

covers and resting her face against Ranma's chest. "Shampoo

want to stay here and snuggle."

"Good," said Ranma in satisfied tones. "We're all in

agreement then. This was a great example of teamwork..."

"Ucchan," said Shampoo softly as she formed a sly

smile. "You thinking that Ranchan be talking too much?"

"Oh yeah," said Ukyo in husky tones. "He's definitely

talking too much. Especially when he could be using his lips

for something much better than talking."

With that the two girls pounced on the unsuspecting

Ranma who soon after stopped talking all together. It seemed

that the honeymoon was coming a bit early for him.

Across the sea in the land of China a battered and

frustrated Mousse stood before the springs in the ancient

training grounds of Jusenkyo. And standing next to him was

the very nervous figure of the Jusenkyo Guide.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" questioned the

Guide. "Once you enter the spring your life will change

forever. Nothing can lift a Jusenkyo curse-"

"Enough!" said Mousse harshly. "I must do this if

I'm to ensure my victory over the evil Tendo Nabiki. With

this form I will make Pur-fum mine, I swear it." He then let

his long white silk shirt fall to the ground before he walked

towards the edge of the chosen spring. "You're absolutely

sure that this is the spring I asked you about?"

"Yes," said the Guide as he gave a short nod. "It

is but still, any curse is a bad curse, you should not-"

"That's all I needed to know," said Mousse in grim

tones as he walked forward to fall with a loud splash into the

depths of the Jusenkyo spring.

"This is a tragic tale all by itself," said the Guide

with a deep sigh. "Never before has anyone ever chosen to

fall into the spring of drowned-"

The Guide halted in his speech as the cursed figure

from the spring appeared before him. He knew all the tragic

tales of the Jusenkyo springs but before this day he had never

seen the results of the particular spring that Mousse had

chosen to immerse himself into.

His eyes wide he stared at the enormous and fierce

figure that inspired terror in his heart despite what he knew to

be a human mind inside its frightening exterior the Guide

whispered, "Dragon."

To be continued...

All characters in this fanfiction are from Ranma 1/2. With the

exceptions of: Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld who are from Oh

My Goddess!; Ayako is from Devil Hunter Yohko; Sakura is

from Street Fighter; Perfume is borrowed from the Most

Unlikely Of Friends by Wade Tritschler and Ganglot is an

original creation by yours truly. This fanfiction was inspired

by the works of the great goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Wade

Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and many other cool folks.

Send comments to: Dreiser1 .com

Visit other Altered Destinies at:

.

Next up:

The dojo gang leaves for the wedding in Joketsuzoku and

poor Nabiki gets a fiery greeting from a cursed Mousse.

"There is no darkness other than ignorance."

-Shakespeare; The Twelfth Nigh


	20. Chapter 20

Switching Heirs: An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Twenty-

Her light blue kimono blew in the wind as the oni Ganglot surveyed her surroundings from her place floating high in the atmosphere. Suddenly a piercing pain invaded her mind and grimacing she shakily reached her hands up to clutch at the sides of her head.  
"Stop fighting it," hissed Ganglot through her barely opened lips. "This is all for the best I tell you. It's either merging or separation and I'm almost completely certain that you couldn't survive a separation of souls. And once I'm done the both of us will have been improved for the better. You'll have powers no mere girl your age should possess and I'll be rejuvenated by the taste of humanity you give me. We won't be two but one and we'll stronger for it."  
After saying this the pain resounded in her mind once again and snarling viciously the demon was enveloped in a brilliant light. Seconds later the light faded and becoming still she floated in the air with her head lowered.  
Releasing a sigh Ganglot said, "Foolish child. You're determined to fight this till the end. I can only hope that your comrades will convince you better than I of the advantages to my plan because without your cooperation I cannot proceed. And you, my little vixen, seem to know that all too well."

"Well," said Happosai with some satisfaction. "It looks like we're all set and ready to go."  
"So it would appear," murmured Kuno thoughtfully while he adjusted his knapsack which was tossed over his shoulder. Turning his gaze to Ranma he questioned, "Where is your luggage old friend? Surely you will not be wearing such casual attire to your own wedding."  
Eyeing his faded jeans and red tank top humorously Ranma replied, "Of course not. It's just that Shamchan said we're going to be wearing specially made outfits for the big ceremony so I figured why bother packing?"  
"Especially when you won't be needing clothes for the one activity that's going to take up the largest portion of your stay there," said Nabiki slyly.  
After this comment was voiced several of the adults gave her disapproving looks while Perfume quietly chuckled next to her Airen. In the meantime Happosai took a puff from his pipe and said, "She has a dirty mind that girl. I enjoy it."  
"You would," said Cologne dryly. Her gaze moved through the crowd and sought out the oddly subdued figure of Nodoka. A moment passed before dark brown eyes met Cologne's but when they did an unspoken communication passed between the two and the electricity in Nodoka's gaze sent the Matriarch a message that was all too clear. "There's going to be trouble," she said with a soft sigh. "But if all goes well it shouldn't start until after the wedding."  
"If all goes well," Happosai said as he mulled over her words. Taking another puff from his pipe he too looked at Nodoka and continued, "A nice thought but tell me, when have things ever gone well for us?"  
As a response Cologne simply frowned and averted her eyes to Ganglot who was floating down to meet them at ground level. Scanning the group Ganglot said, "It appears that everyone is here so lets not delay anymore."  
With that the demon tilted her silver head back as she closed her golden eyes and extended her arms high into the air. A bright blue glow encompassed all of those present and suddenly in a flash of blinding light they were gone. Leaving behind them only a few stray strands of wafting blue smoke inside the now empty yard to the Tendo dojo.

The first thing group noted when they arrived in Joketsuzoku was the fact that they were in the midst of a rather large and violent stampede. Shampoo summed up all their feelings when she cried out in surprise, "Aiyaah!"  
Moving quickly the lavender haired Amazon grasped both of her Airen by the hand and leapt into the air pulling them with her to avoid being flattened by the incoming mob. Perched on the roof to a nearby hut Ranma questioned, "This sort of thing happen a lot in your village Shamchan?"  
"Sometimes," Ukyo noted wryly as she watched the villagers continue to flee from the unknown menace. "But usually they're running after someone and not doing the running themselves."  
"First hand experience, huh?" asked Ranma playfully.  
"You better believe it sugar," Ukyo replied.  
Her eyes narrowed Shampoo looked to Perfume who had followed her course of action quickly and was perched on the roof to another hut that had the rest of their group settled on it as well. "Cousin!" she called over the sound of the mob. "Can you see what they is running from?"  
Rising to her feet Perfume scanned the distance with her expert gaze before her sapphire eyes went wide at what she saw approaching them. "No," she whispered in low tones of disbelief. "It's not possible."  
"Perfume baby?" questioned Nabiki in concern. "What is it? Can you tell what's happening?"  
Snapping out of her dazed state Perfume looked to Nabiki and grabbing her hand she shouted, "Everyone get away from here! Follow the path of the tribe, we must escape while we still can!"  
"Perfume?" said Cologne in bafflement as she watched her protege exit with a very confused Nabiki being held in her arms. Cologne had never seen Perfume that scared. What could have caused it? Turning back to look into the distance she observed a massive flying figure nearing the group. As it grew closer to them Cologne recognized it from the bedtime stories of her youth. "A dragon," she said in hushed tones.  
Releasing a low wolf whistle Ganglot floated towards Cologne and commented, "It's a dragon all right. That's pretty rare these days. I wonder where it came from? I haven't seen one of them in eons."  
"That's because most of them vacated the Earth in the early thirteenth century," informed Ryoga wisely. "They just couldn't deal with the increasing population of mankind and left for other dimensions."  
"Dragon?!" screeched Genma loudly. "What's a dragon doing around here?!"  
Next to him Nodoka said, "I hardly recall dragons being around when we visited this province."  
"Must be a new attraction," said Natsume numbly.  
"Yeah," agreed Kurumi nodding her head.  
"Odd," murmured Kodachi while eyeing the dragon carefully as it flew past them. "It seems to be ignoring the villagers in pursuit of other game. Particularly that of our buxom Amazon friend and her financier love interest."  
"Nabiki!" wailed Soun as he burst into a flood of tears. "That thing is going to fricassee my little girl!"  
"Perfume!" Cologne mimicked Soun's tones of panic as she realized the dragon was indeed pursuing the Enforcer. Turning to Ganglot she said, "If you even a drop of humanity in you from Sakura's influence you'll help me now. Perfume cannot possibly stand alone against such a force."  
"Well," sniffed Ganglot, folding her arms across her chest. "That is possibly the worst request for a favor I have ever heard but I'll help you nonetheless. I've got nothing against the Amazon and her little girlfriend."  
With that the oni floated into the air once again and all in the group were enveloped by the same blue glow from before as an energy sphere surrounded them. A very surprised Ukyo landed with a thump next to Ranma and Shampoo as Ganglot transported the threesome into the sphere which was now moving at a very quick pace after the exiting dragon.  
"What's going on?" asked Ukyo as she carefully rose to her feet and looked at Happosai.  
"We're chasing after that dragon," said Happosai. "It went too far going after pretty girls." His eyes gained a strange gleam that was all too familiar to his disciples as he declared, "And I've vowed to protect all pretty girls!"  
"From who?" muttered Ranma lowly. "Yourself?"  
Happosai scowled at this and was about to reply when Ukyo exclaimed, "It's after Nabchan?!"  
Covering her ears Kurumi winced at the volume that her adopted sibling had used. "Apparently," she said quietly. "It does appear to be following the trail that Perfume took."  
"It after Cousin?" asked Shampoo her eyes turning wide. Looking to Cologne she questioned, "Why dragon be after Perfume and Nabiki?"  
"Some dragons have fetishes for young girls," mused Ryoga. "Maybe it wants concubines."  
All eyes turned to Ryoga and the lost boy backed into the edge of the sphere while he gave his high pitched nervous laugh at the myriad of hostile glares he was receiving. At his side Akane heaved a sigh then said fiercely, "Who cares why it's after Oneechan? We've got to stop it!"  
"But how?" said Kasumi in tones of quiet worry. "How can we possibly stop a dragon?"  
The only response Kasumi's question got was the wave of overwhelming silence that filled the energy sphere as the group pursued the dragon with utmost tenacity.

"Faster Airen!" cried Perfume as she clutched Nabiki's hand more tightly in her own. She was weaving through the thick foliage of the forest as she tugged Nabiki along after her. The Amazon had been forced to release her hold on the other girl as Nabiki began to protest the situation after a few minutes so now they were running together at a somewhat frightening pace. "I think we may have lost it but is better to be safe than sorry!"  
"Why," gasped Nabiki. "Would that thing be after us?"  
"I has no idea," said Perfume. "But whatever it reasons are I won't let anything happen to you Airen."  
Looking up at this Nabiki studied the flexing back muscles of the girl ahead of her and said softly, "I know you wouldn't Perfume baby." Snapping out of this sentimental state of mind Nabiki asked, "How did you know it was after us so quickly? I just thought it was flying past."  
"I don't know," Perfume said in puzzled tones. "I just have this bad feeling in pit of my stomach when I see it. So I grabbed you and ran... it was instinct."  
Smiling wryly Nabiki commented, "Protecting me was your first instinct? I'm flattered."  
"You shouldn't be," said Perfume seriously as she ducked underneath a large branch. She suddenly whirled around and hefted Nabiki into her arms as she leapt deftly onto the large stones in the river they were crossing. "That's how it is supposed to be. People should always protect the ones that they love and I love you Airen."  
Stunned into silence Nabiki stared at the strong lines of Perfume's profile before she noticed the large shadow that was looming over them. Lifting her head she gasped as she saw the dragon hovering above them. It's ruby red eyes flared to life and releasing a deafening roar the dragon dove at top speeds towards the frozen couple.  
It was then that Nabiki abruptly pushed herself out of Perfume's arms and shoved the Amazon into the rushing water of the river. Releasing a scream of terror Perfume haplessly flailed in the strong current of the river as she watched Nabiki run from the dragon which was blowing fire from its mouth as it pursued her. Perfume quickly grabbed onto a loose vine that had landed in the river to stop her path down current but by then it was too late. The dragon had Nabiki in its scaly claws. Seeing this Perfume pulled herself out of the river and moved her legs into high gear. Pushing back on her heels for a large jump Perfume barely managed to grab onto the unknowing dragon's tail as the creature flew off into the distance.  
Holding on tightly Perfume tried to ignore the anguish her body was feeling from the scratches she received from her fall in the river. At times like this she cursed her body's hypersensitive reaction to any type of physical pain. While she was trying to block out her own discomfort it dawned on Perfume exactly what Nabiki was doing when she had shoved the Amazon into the river.  
Nabiki had been trying to protect her from the dragon. She wanted to give Perfume an opportunity to escape while she dealt with the dragon that she theorized was in fact chasing after her and not the Enforcer. Her eyes filling with tears Perfume remembered the speech she had given just before the dragon struck. Was that what had motivated her Airen to do what she did?  
Setting her jaw Perfume settled her sapphire gaze on the weakened form of Nabiki who was passed out inside the tight grip of the dragon's scaly claws. "Nabiki," she said with desperate emotion. "I promise to protect you just like you did for me. That's how it supposed to be."

The woman known as Hibiki Atsuko was lost.  
It was something she was entirely used to but ever since she had settled down in her old childhood home the pull of the magic there had kept her wandering in check. That wasn't the case today as Atsuko had been traipsing through the forest rather aimlessly for over ten hours now.  
"Am I still in China?" Atsuko wondered to herself as she scratched the back of her long fawn colored hair.  
Still mulling over this question she had presented herself with Atsuko squinted at the large shadow that loomed over her briefly. Tilting her head backwards she stared at the large scaly creature that was flying overhead. Atsuko's gaze followed the creature's departure into a large cave located in the mountain side and she remained frozen before a slow feral smile spread across her sharp features.  
"That thing was big," said Atsuko while she ran her tongue over the tips of her fangs. "And I'm hungry..."  
Releasing a low chuckle she propelled herself forward with the speed of a cheetah as she dodged through the heavy foliage and headed towards the mountain cave. It had been far too long since her last good hunt.

"Can't you make this thing go any faster?" asked Ukyo with a growl as she sidled up next to Ganglot.  
The silver haired oni looked to Ukyo and responded coolly, "Tracking magical resonance isn't like following footprints in the mud. It takes finesse and time." She then turned to face forward. "Don't you worry your pretty little head my chosen. I'll find your friends soon enough. I can already follow the trail towards the mountain ahead."  
Frowning Ukyo looked at the aforementioned mountain and said, "There? It does have that big hole in the side of it. That's about the right size for that dragon to be able to live inside it." Sandalwood eyes darkened as the chef continued to stare at the cave. "You know, something just occurred to me," said Ukyo casually. "You can't merge with Sakura unless I help you, right? So that means you're pretty much screwed without me. I could change my mind at any moment about whether or not I wanted to be imbued with your powers. And I figure that you can't force me to do it because if you could you would've already done it. So this all has to be of my free will and for that you need my cooperation." Lifting her eyes Ukyo bore her harsh gaze into Ganglot's features and said, "I'm going to ask again, don't you think that we could be going faster?"  
"Of course we could," said Ganglot tightly as she set her jaw in certain annoyance. "My chosen."  
"Good," said Ukyo shortly before returning her gaze to the mountain cave as the energy sphere that was holding them suddenly increased it's pace with incredible speed.  
Standing next to Happosai and watching this scene closely Cologne murmured, "It seems that your heir isn't quite as complacent as she appears."  
"I'm glad about that," said Happosai smiling. "For far too long I've had disciples lacking any backbone." At this he nodded his head towards Soun and Genma. "And look where it got me? The only time they ever showed any real gumption was when they tried to seal me in that cave." Happosai gave a snort before he continued, "But they managed to fail even at that. I like that my little Ukyo is a spitfire. It makes things far more interesting."  
"I suppose," said Cologne quietly. "But something about this whole situation bothers me. The Hibiki boy is right. Dragons have been gone for centuries and there have never been any spotted in Amazon territory. That being so, where did this one come from? And would it feel the need to pursue my Great Granddaughter?"  
"Perhaps the Musk?" suggested Happosai while his eyes turned towards their mountainous homeland that lay off in the distance.  
Cologne shook her head. "No, it couldn't have been the Musk. Their current leader may possess the blood of a dragon but he hardly turns into one."  
"Ah yes," said Happosai as a lecherous smile crossed his features. "Herb-chan. I really must visit her while we're in the area. She has such a robust figure."  
"You're a sad and pathetic creature and I really have no idea why I ever was fond of you," said Cologne lowly.  
"I'm hurt," Happosai sniffed. He paused a moment and rubbed his chin as he said slowly, "But Herb-chan and the rest of the Musk gained their animal bloodlines because of their family's Jusenkyo involvement..."  
"And if Herb has the blood of a dragon then that means that at one time there must've been dragons living in this area," finished Cologne in wonder. "I think I have it figured out Happy. What we saw isn't a true dragon but rather a person who holds the Jusenkyo the curse of one."  
"Makes sense," said Happosai thoughtfully. He then looked back to Cologne and leaning in closer he formed his lecherous smile again as he questioned, "Do my ears deceive me or did you just call me Happy?"  
At this inquiry Cologne blushed slightly before lifting her staff and giving Happosai a hard whack on the head with it before walking away from him. Crumpled on the bottom of the energy sphere Happosai said, "I knew it. She still likes me."

Wake up!  
Nabiki groggily regained consciousness to these words reverberating in her head. Moaning she touched her aching forehead and muttered, "What in the hell...?"  
Silence!  
Repelling at this being shouted in her mind Nabiki gasped as she looked up into a fearsome face of scales and glowing ruby red eyes. The dragon smiled and when it did several rows of sharp teeth were revealed causing Nabiki to back further into the cave wall.  
Don't speak. I can hear your thoughts just as you can hear mine. If you want to stay alive you'd best keep silent. Do you understand me Tendo Nabiki?  
Nodding her head Nabiki bit her lip and replied mentally, What do you want?  
What do I want? the dragon's voice chuckled inside of her mind. You disappoint me Tendo-san. I had thought you would have figured things out by now.  
Hazel eyes narrowed then flared in recognition as Nabiki hissed, "Mousse."  
Don't speak! Mousse dragon's voice roared inside of her mind causing Nabiki to recoil in pain. He opened his mouth to reveal his sharp teeth and a wisp of fire floated from his lips. I told you not to speak Tendo-san. Don't force me to dispose of you before your allotted time.  
You're going to kill me, Nabiki stated.  
Of course, replied Mousse dragon as he smiled slightly. Why else would I go to such lengths to gain this form? There's no way you can defeat me in this body and with it no one will ever suspect my involvement in your death.  
A slow smile curling on her lips Nabiki said, I think you're a little too late for that Mousse. Somebody was here when I said your name and she definitely has the best hearing out of everyone I know. She's standing right behind you so I doubt that you'll miss her. Just look for the Amazon with the murderous expression on her face.  
Mousse dragon slowly turned his head to look at a seething Perfume who was indeed wearing a murderous expression on her lovely features. She flexed her hands and instantly her double bladed axes appeared in her grip as she shouted in rage, "DIE!"  
Immediately Perfume flew at Mousse dragon who observed as the object of his obsessions flew at him in certain homicidal rage. Without a doubt he knew that at this moment Perfume did want to kill him. He wasn't sure exactly how invulnerable his new body was but now wasn't the time to test it out. The one thing Mousse did know was that Perfume possessed a hypersensitive nervous system. Something that would make her vulnerable to even his slightest attack.  
Narrowing his ruby red eyes by a notch Mousse dragon opened his mouth to breath a stream of fire at Perfume who dodged the blast and flew at him with her axes extended for a killing blow. Just as she was about to descend upon his neck Mousse dragon lifted his tail and batted her away like she nothing more than a fly. Knocked unconscious Perfume flew across the cave but she never made contact with the wall because a swift moving Mousse dragon grabbed the Enforcer in his scaly grip.  
"Mousse!" shouted Nabiki as she shakily pushed herself to her feet. "You let Perfume go! She doesn't love you, she'll never love you! Especially after this!"  
Silence!  
The voice of Mousse dragon echoed in Nabiki's mind with such force that she released an anguished scream and fell to her knees grabbing at her hair as she tried with all of her might to stop him from taking her sanity.  
Gently replacing Perfume onto the cave floor Mousse dragon turned back to Nabiki who was slowly regaining her sense of self. Feeling him upon her she lifted her hazel eyes and stared into his fiery red gaze. Clenching her jaw Nabiki rose to her feet and hissed, "You don't realize what you're doing do you? If you kill me Perfume will hate you forever. She'll hate you and then, along with my family and friends, she'll hunt you to the ends of the earth until she has your head in her hands."  
I said silence! seethed Mousse dragon telepathically as he lowered his fearsome head only inches away from Nabiki's. Your attempts to make your death swift are futile Tendo-san. As I said before I plan to make your demise a long and torturous one.  
Nabiki was about to reply when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. For a brief moment she thought it was Perfume but a quick look to the right revealed that the Enforcer was still unconscious. It was then that a loud battle cry filled the air and a feral looking woman with unruly fawn colored hair landed in front of Nabiki on all fours.  
"This one's not for eating," the woman growled in rough sensual tones. She smiled reveal to a pair of sharp fangs which eerily reminded Nabiki of the rows of teeth that she had seen in Mousse dragon's mouth. Rising languidly to her feet the woman continued, "You're the one that's meant for eating. You big scaly chicken."  
With wide eyes Nabiki observed as the mystery woman pounced on Mousse dragon and grabbed his neck in a death grip as if she was about to snap it in half. In response to this action Mousse dragon began flailing about wildly as he tried to shake the woman off his back. All such attempts were met with hearty laughter as the woman declared, "Are you trying to fight back, you big scaly chicken?! Try all you want but you'll never win! I'm hungry and you're my lunch!"  
"Big scaly chicken?" mouthed Nabiki to herself as she watched the woman battle Mousse dragon.  
As the battle raged on Nabiki snapped out of her dazed state and hurriedly rushed to Perfume's side. The Amazon Enforcer seemed to be in perfect health but with her hypersensitive nervous system Nabiki couldn't be sure if that was really true. Gently she pulled Perfume closer so the Amazon Enforcer's chestnut head rested in her lap. Leaning forward Nabiki pushed several stray locks of hair out of closed sapphire eyes and numbly studied fine features before she placed a hot searing kiss on Perfume's forehead.  
The kisses soon increased in number as the desperation inside Nabiki grew larger. She had to do anything... anything to wake Perfume up. Her lips stopped next to the unconscious Amazon's ear and her voice shaking Nabiki said, "Please wake up Perfume baby." Wearing a look of panic Nabiki touched the planes of Perfume's face with trembling hands. "You have to wake up. I can't go through this again. I can't lose you like I lost Mother. I just can't... I'm not strong enough. I really do need you... please don't leave me... you're my Bobo."  
The splash of teardrops hitting her face brought Perfume out of her dark slumber and blearily opening her eyes she was met with the sight of her calm and collected Airen sobbing over her. Weakly attempting to lift her head and her body protesting this action with waves of unending pain Perfume said, "Nabiki?" Her eyes darkened and her jaw clenched she asked, "Did Mousse hurt you?"  
"No," said Nabiki with a half sob as she pressed her face into the crook of Perfume's neck. "He didn't hurt me."  
Blinking at this Perfume questioned quietly, "Is you crying over me, Airen? If that's so please don't... I not hurt that badly. I'll survive as I always have." Weakly she lifted a hand to caress Nabiki's cheek. "After all, I have everything to live for with you at my side. I'll not be leaving this world until we've spent many happy years together."  
The only response Nabiki gave to this was another sob as she moved even closer to Perfume as she clung to the Enforcer's lithe form. The pair remained like this until Nabiki sharply lifted her head and hazel eyes narrowed as she gazed into the distance at an approaching form. Perfume followed suit and chuckled when she saw just who were inside the energy sphere heading their way.  
Nabiki looked curiously at Perfume upon hearing the chuckle and wiped her tear stained face with the back of her hand as her usual droll manner returned. "And what, pray tell," Nabiki began dryly. "Is so funny?"  
"Nothing," said Perfume coyly as she formed a smile that matched her tone of voice. "I just imagining what Great Grandmother and rest of tribe be wanting to do to Mousse when they find out what he do here. It involves very sharp weapons and ancient torture practices."  
"Ah," said Nabiki smiling in return. "Tell me more about these ancient practices, Bobo."  
Chuckling again Perfume slowly pushed herself higher up into Nabiki's comforting hold to better observe the battle Mousse dragon was immersed in. "Who's that woman?" she asked after a moment. "She fights very well."  
"I don't know," said Nabiki with genuine confusion. "She showed up out of nowhere and attacked Mousse calling him a-" Nabiki paused to snicker. "Big scaly chicken that she planned on eating."  
"A big scaly chicken," repeated Perfume smiling. "It fits. Well," she said slowly as she gave a chuckle. "Whoever she is I definitely like her."  
"Me too," murmured Nabiki as she pulled Perfume even closer to her. "Me too."

The energy sphere abruptly halted in its hurried approach causing its occupants to go flying and squash into Ukyo who was standing in front beside Ganglot. Prying herself free from the mass of arms and legs Ukyo lifted her oak brown head to look Ganglot who was transfixed at the battle going on below.  
"Hey!" said Ukyo irately while pushing herself to her feet. "What do you think you're doing? Why'd we stop?"  
Ignoring Ukyo completely Ganglot continued to stare at the ground below with frozen wonderment as she said in soft choked tones, "Atsuko."  
"Atsuko?" repeated Genma and Nodoka. The couple followed the oni's gaze and studied the agile figure who was pounding on the dragon. They knew of only one person in the world who could fight like that and who looked like that. And it was someone they had both wanted to see again for a very long time. Scrambling forward the couple pressed against the energy sphere and yelled, "Atsuko!"  
Seconds later Ryoga joined them at the edge of the energy sphere and shouted at the top of his lungs, "MOM!"  
Moving their eyes to Ryoga in certain shock Genma and Nodoka said, "Mom?"  
"Atsuko," whispered Ganglot in barely decipherable tones. "So grown up..." She remained frozen watching while Atsuko paused in her thrashing of the dragon to look up at them and wave heartily. "And just like her father."  
"That's Ryoga's mom?" asked Ranma curiously. He moved forward to peer at the action below. Looking at the lost boy he grinned and said, "She's a pretty good fighter buddy. I can see where you get it from."  
"Is true," said Shampoo in agreement. "But maybe we should still go and try to help her pacify dragon, yes?"  
On hearing this Ganglot snapped out of her dazed state and moved the energy sphere into a horrifying descent to the ground that stopped only centimeters from the surface. The energy sphere popped releasing its inhabitants and soon as it did Ryoga went barreling towards Atsuko who was occupied with jumping up and down on the battered and barely conscious Mousse dragon.  
"Mom!" Ryoga called out, waving his hands wildly as he ran to her.  
Turning around Atsuko took in the form of Ryoga with wide fawn colored eyes she called in return, "Ryo!"  
When he reached her Ryoga engulfed Atsuko in a running hug of massive strength as he said, "I'm so glad to see you Mom! It's been so long..."  
"I know Ryo," said Atsuko sadly. "I tried to find you back in Japan but I somehow ended up by my old home and I've been here ever since." She was about to say more but Mousse dragon released a growling protest about the two Hibikis standing on his backside. "Be quiet you big scaly chicken," ordered Atsuko as she stomped on his head with her bare foot. "You're mine and little Ryo's lunch now."  
"Uh, Mom...?" began Ryoga hesitantly. "Don't you know what this is?"  
"My lunch," answered Atsuko brightly.  
While Ryoga sighed at this the nearing Nodoka said to Genma humorously, "She's still like you. Always thinking about her stomach. Some things never change."  
Moving her gaze around her son Atsuko studied the couple for a moment before she said, "Genchan? Dokachan? You're here too?" Blinking she took in the whole group of travelers with wide eyes. "Soun-kun? Old lady Cologne? The Happy pervert?" She scratched the back of her head and asked rather haplessly, "Is this a reunion?"  
"In a way," said Ganglot quietly as she pushed through the crowd and walked towards Atsuko. "This could be considered a reunion for all of us... my daughter."  
"Mama?" Atsuko breathed in disbelief as she took in Ganglot's form with wide searching eyes.  
"Yes," replied Ganglot, her voice shaking with emotion. "It's me baby. I'm finally back."  
"MAMA!" shouted Atsuko ecstatically as she ran to Ganglot and enveloped her in a hug of such strength that no one human could've survived it.  
"Mama?" repeated everyone except Happosai who was smiling and puffing on his pipe.  
"Ah," said Happosai in satisfaction. "I do love seeing a wholesome family reunion." Walking over to Ryoga he tapped him on the leg and after a moment the stunned lost boy looked to Happosai. "Don't you think that you should apologize to your Grandmother for your previous treatment of her?" Happosai questioned.  
Paling Ryoga said nervously, "Grandmother? She's my Grandmother? But there's no way-!"  
Turning to her son Atsuko still clung to Ganglot's waist as she said, "You know Mama already Ryo? But she's been gone for so long... how did that happen?"  
"I'm sharing the essence of a mortal girl," informed Ganglot gently. "That's how I'm here now. I believe you've met her Atchan. Her name is Kurasawa Sakura."  
"Cherry blossom girl?" whispered Atsuko. Releasing her hold on the oni her eyes filled with betrayal. "Why would you steal her body Mama? Did she do something mean to you? Is that it?"  
"Atsuko," said Ganglot in soothing tones while she reached out to tenderly cup her daughter's cheek. "I had little choice. She was the only one who approached the cursed springs that could bring me to you. I needed her help."  
Mulling over this Atsuko finally lifted her gaze and said simply, "It's not right Mama. It's her body... not yours. I... I..." Trailing off Atsuko choked back a fresh wave of tears as she bunched her hands into fists. "I missed you lots and lots but I don't want you back like this! It's stealing Mama! And Dokachan always told me stealing is wrong! That's why she doesn't like the Happy pervert!"  
"Atsuko," Ganglot said helplessly. "I don't know what to say..." Her golden eyes glazed over and setting her jaw the oni said lowly, "Very well. You'll have your way."  
"Mama?" said Atsuko in puzzlement. "What did you say?"  
"Nothing baby," murmured Ganglot kindly as she lightly touched Atsuko's cheek again. "It was nothing." The oni looked to the still frozen Ryoga and smiled playfully. "I see you're still in shock Grandson. Surely I'm not that much of a surprise? Didn't Atchan tell you of your family origins?"  
Snapping out of his shock Ryoga scratched the back of his head and offered, "Not really. I mean... I don't even know who my Dad is. She did mention having some pretty unusual parents and my Grandfather being a great warrior."  
"That he was," said Cologne fondly as she neared the group. Poking Mousse dragon in the nose with her staff she said, "But now we ought to be concerned with this creature. I see you've tamed him quite thoroughly Atsuko."  
"Oh yeah!" said Atsuko beaming. "The big scaly chicken was no trouble. He's all flames, no bite. Not very skilled at all. I save pretty girl and stomp him good."  
"Pretty girl?" questioned Ukyo.  
"She means me," said Nabiki sardonically as she neared the group with Perfume leaning against her. "Or at least I hope she does."  
"Nabchan!" cried out Ukyo happily.  
"Oneechan!" shouted Akane.  
"My baby!" sobbed Soun. He then rushed towards his middle child who accepted his embrace with a wry look while she tried to keep his tightly squeezing arms away from the hypersensitive figure of Perfume.  
When the couple managed to disentangle themselves from Soun's grasp Perfume met Cologne's gaze and said in steely tones, "The dragon is Mousse. He tried to use this form to kill Nabiki and escape punishment for his deed."  
"Mousse," hissed Shampoo as she knelt down to stare into the depressed dragon's face. "I should have known it was you behind this. You stupid Mousse. No listen to Cousin when she say no to you and now you be banished or killed for your stubbornness. Hope you happy."  
On hearing this Mousse dragon's ruby red eyes flared to life and releasing a monstrous roar he suddenly sprung to his feet in a thunderous movement that caused all who were standing on his backside to go flying. Only seconds later as those who'd been thrown were just recovering they looked up to see him flying off into the mountains in the distance.  
"Mousse!" shouted Perfume with horrifying rage as she pushed free of Nabiki's hold and rushed towards the edge of the cave to watch his departure. "You coward! You won't escape me! I'll kill you for this! I swear it!"  
Nabiki cautiously approached her Airen and when she felt it was safe wrapped a comforting arm around Perfume's shoulders while the Amazon pounded the ground in certain frustration. Sapphire eyes lifted to reveal their tormented tear filled depths and pulling Perfume to her for an intense hug Nabiki whispered, "It's all right Perfume baby. Don't let this get to you... I'm fine. Now that we know it's him we have a safety net. He can't trick us again."  
"I'll kill him," said Perfume quietly in tones of eerie calmness. "I'll kill him. I have to-"  
"No," interrupted Nabiki as she covered Perfume's lips with gentle fingers. "I'm not going to let anger consume you. I know what you're thinking... that I could've ended up just like Lotion and that it's all your fault. That's not true Perfume baby and I'm damn well not going to let you think that it is." Grabbing the Enforcer's chin Nabiki forced their gazes to meet and said coolly, "Well I'm not Lotion. I'm Nabiki. My own person and not her replacement."  
"Airen..." said Perfume painfully as she touched the planes of Nabiki's face in reverence. "I know who you is. You isn't replacement for anyone. Not even Lotion. I just... no can lose you like I lost her. Today I failed to protect you from Mousse. What if he comes back?"  
"Then he comes back," said Nabiki with false bravado. "So what? We can handle him."  
The last thing Nabiki wanted to do was face Mousse again in that frightening new form of his but she'd be damned if she was going to let him control how she ran her life. If she lived in fear she'd be giving him that control and if there was anything Tendo Nabiki didn't hand over easily it was control.  
"She's right Perfume."  
The couple moved to look at the smiling form of Ukyo with Ranma and Shampoo at her side. Kneeling down next to them Ukyo continued, "You can't let this get to you Perfume. That's what Mousse wants, to have some sort of meaning in your life. Well don't let him have it. And besides," said Ukyo slyly. She turned her head to look in the direction that Mousse dragon had disappeared. "I doubt that he's going anywhere. Take a closer look at that mountain range he was heading towards."  
Sapphire eyes followed Ukyo's gaze and Perfume soon wore a broad smile as she said, "The Musk. That idiot flew right into their territory."  
"The Musk?" questioned Ranma. "What's that? Some tribe of fragrance makers?"  
"Is funny Ranchan," said Shampoo rolling her eyes as she bumped shoulders with him. "But no. Musk been around for very long time. Ancient tribe of all male warriors who is descended from Jusenkyo cursed animals they turned into women. Have powers and is very dangerous. They not be liking Mousse invading their lands."  
Snickering Nabiki helped Perfume to her feet while holding an arm around her waist she said, "All's well that end's well. I guess we should head back to the village and tell them all about our little adventure." She turned her eyes to the threesome then gave a sneaky smile. "Not that we want to hold up the wedding of course."  
"Of course," said Ukyo, Ranma, and Shampoo warily before the group broke out into laughter.

"You're dating her, Ryo?" asked Atsuko curiously. She formed a thoughtful expression while she circled Akane in a catlike manner. "And dark pretty girl is daughter of Soun-kun and Kimiko?"  
Wrapping an arm around Akane's shoulder, who was quite nervous about Atsuko's study, Ryoga laughed then replied, "Her name's Akane not dark pretty girl, Mom."  
"Both work," commented Atsuko. She paused in front of the couple beaming widely she exclaimed, "You make handsome couple little Ryo!" Atsuko looked to Akane and cupping her hands she continued, "You keep track of him for me, okay? I can't do it. I get lost worse than Ryo ever does. You'll do that for me, won't you Akane?"  
"Of course!" exclaimed Akane smiling, instantly losing all her anxiety at Atsuko's friendly nature.  
"So," said a low teasing voice. "This is where you've been all these years my barbarian."  
Whirling around quickly Atsuko looked at Nodoka and laughed nervously. "Here and there Dokachan," offered Atsuko lamely. "I do wander much."  
"Mmm," said Nodoka, wearing a secret smile. She looked past Atsuko to the two teenagers and said, "We adults need to do some catching up amongst ourselves. Would you both mind leaving us for a few moments?"  
"Sure thing," said Ryoga in puzzlement as he took Akane's hand. Walking away from the group he looked back at Atsuko and said, "See you later Mom?"  
Offering him a weak smile Atsuko replied, "If I'm lucky Ryo!"  
"Weird," said Akane while watching Nodoka and Genma talk to the Atsuko who was backing herself into the cave wall. "What do you suppose that was about?"  
"Who knows?" Ryoga shrugged. "Anything's possible when it comes to Mom. After all," he said while he looked at Ganglot. "It turns out I'm part oni."  
"About that," began Akane gently. "How does it make you feel? I mean... I know it must be a shock but how do you feel about her? Ganglot I mean."  
"I don't know," said Ryoga slowly. "I know that she's my Grandmother and Mom loves her but I've been so used to hating her for what she did to Sakura... and now they're both merging together. What am I supposed to feel?"  
Leaning into his side Akane said, "Don't worry Ryochan. It'll all work out in the end. I could be wrong but something tells me Ganglot might not want to merge with Sakura anymore."  
"What?" said Ryoga as his dark head jerked up. "Why would you think that Akane?"  
"I don't know," murmured Akane thoughtfully. "It's just a feeling I have."  
Mulling over this Ryoga sighed then said, "I hope it's true because anything is better than losing them both."  
"Them both?" asked Akane gently.  
"Yeah," said Ryoga sheepishly. "Oni or not she is my Grandmother. I should get to know her."  
"That's my Ryochan," Akane said playfully. "Always so honest and mature."  
Turning beet red Ryoga coughed before he smiled and said, "I learned from the best."  
"Mmm," murmured Akane thoughtfully as her eyes turned back to Atsuko. "So you did."

"Atchan," began Genma slowly as he searched her features with confused eyes. "You've been here all this time? But when I came here with the girl I looked for you..."  
"I have much skill at hiding so it wasn't so hard to hide from you big huggy Genchan," said Atsuko as she wore the same lame expression from before.  
"But why would you want to hide?" asked Genma in puzzlement. "Why did you stay away for so long?"  
"Yes," continued Nodoka as her dark brown eyes studied Atsuko carefully. "And why would you hide Ryoga's parentage from him? I notice that he said he doesn't know who his father is. Why is that?" She shifted her eyes towards the lost boy who was now chatting with Ukyo and the others. "I also noticed that Ryoga's the same age as Ranma. Who was conceived in the time you lived with us in my ancestral estate. Quite the coincidence is it not?"  
Genma's eyes went wide at this statement and he followed his wife's gaze to stare at Ranma and Ryoga. In that moment Genma recognized the overwhelming physical similarities of the two boys and turning back to Atsuko he whispered, "Atchan...?"  
"Why did you hide him from us?" asked Nodoka in tones of confusion and hurt. "We could've raised them together as the true brothers they are."  
Ducking her head Atsuko mumbled something unintelligible and Nodoka questioned, "What was that?"  
"I said," Atsuko pronounced tightly. "That I did come back. It was three seasons that I returned home to see you both. You were married with little Ran running around..." Lifting her fawn colored eyes Atsuko accused, "You told me lies Dokachan! And lying is bad! You always told me that but you did it anyway. You said that you'd never get married after what happen with shiny flute Amazon but I came back and you had married my Genchan!" She paused to sniff and fold her arms across her ample chest. "I decided take little Ryo where he'd be wanted."  
At this comment Nodoka paled significantly while Genma gritted his teeth and forcibly grabbed Atsuko by her shoulders and shook her. "Are you crazy woman?!" he hissed lowly. "We would've wanted him! We wanted you dammit! I can't count how many nights we'd sit in that damn museum and wait for you to walk in the door!"  
"Genchan?" asked Atsuko in quiet surprise. "Is true? You're not tricky fibbing like always?"  
"No," said Genma sighing as a fond smile passed over his lips. "I'm not tricky fibbing. We always wanted you to come back Atsuko... the both of us."  
Atsuko shifted her gaze to Nodoka and questioned hesitantly, "Dokachan? Is true?"  
"Is true," said Nodoka softly. "Your leaving broke what was left of my heart after Silk. Genma and I married because of my pregnancy. He wouldn't let me soil my honor by being an unwed mother but we always hoped that you would return and make our family whole. Without Genma and Ranma I'm not sure that I could've gone on. Especially after I thought I had lost you as well."  
There was a long moment of silence before Atsuko broke out into loud sobs that exceeded the volume of any of Soun's crying fits. Still wailing she pulled the pair into a tight hug as she wailed, "I'm sorry!"

"Huh," said Ranma in wry observation. "It looks like your Mom and my folks are pretty tight Ryoga."  
"I guess so," replied Ryoga as he watched his Mother's odd behavior. "But I didn't know that she knew anyone from Nerima. She never mentioned them."  
"If you ask me," said Nabiki seriously. "I think the adults are doing a bang up job of hiding things from us."  
Shampoo nodded vigorously at this. "Nabiki is right. They act like have many secrets."  
"Well," said Ukyo slowly as she rubbed the back of her oak brown head. "It'd hardly be the first time that happened. Right big sisters?"  
"It seems that," began Natsume.  
"Secrets are common in this group," finished Kurumi.  
"I wouldn't worry," said Kuno sagely. "All secrets are eventually revealed. Trust in this."  
"Exactly," agreed Kasumi smiling. "Everything will be explained in time as it usually is."  
"Yeah," murmured Ukyo. Sandalwood eyes focused on the forms of Kodachi and Ganglot as she said lowly, "But personally I'm more interested in the present than the past."  
Following Ukyo's gaze the rest of the group silently agreed with her sentiments. There were things far more significant to the outcome of their lives going on in the present day than anything that occurred in the past. All they needed to do was look at the oni Ganglot to know this.

"Kodachi," began Ganglot. "I'm afraid there has been a change in plans."  
"Oh?" said Kodachi while tipping her head to one side. "And what change would that be?"  
"The merging cannot happen," Ganglot stated bluntly. She stared at the ground to avoid meeting Kodachi's gaze. "In its place we'll use the only other option. Separation."  
"Separation?" Kodachi blinked. "But you made no mention of this option before..."  
"That was because I had no desire to employ it," said Ganglot, her shoulders stiffening as she turned away from the dark gymnast to face the cave wall. "The separation process will be difficult and painful. There is also the chance that we both will perish in the attempt if our souls cannot unwind."  
"Then why do it?" asked Kodachi angrily. In a swift movement she whirled the oni around and hissed, "I demand to know why you're now willing to risk not only your life but the life of my Sakura darling!"  
"Because," said Ganglot as she released a sigh. "I can hear her calling for this. Just as Sakura could hear my thoughts in the back of her mind I can hear hers and I know quite well that she wants this. She wants us separated so she can be a whole person once again. And I..." Ganglot trailed off as she placed a loving gaze on Atsuko. "Do not wish to shame my daughter any further. Atchan was right when she said I had stole Sakura's life from her and it's time that I do something about that. For the good of us both."  
"She wants this?" asked Kodachi with quiet desperation. Suddenly she grabbed the edges of the oni's kimono and shook her slightly as she said, "Tell me! Tell me exactly what Sakura wants!"  
Closing her golden eyes Ganglot sagged against her companion and murmured, "I shall do better than that. I'll let her tell you herself."  
"What?" whispered Kodachi. "What do you-"  
The dark gymnast abruptly halted in her speech as Ganglot's eyelids began fluttering as a bright blue aura formed around the oni. When it faded several seconds later golden eyes opened to look at Kodachi with icy determination.  
"Dachi," pronounced Ganglot in clipped tones. "I don't want you to try and stop me. I gotta do this. There's no way I'm gonna share my life with this twisted creature." In a swift movement she was breathing into Kodachi's ear with savage discontent, "And there's no way I'm ever gonna share you." Pulling back her golden eyes glinted as Ganglot wore a rakish smile. "You're mine, or did you forget that?"  
"Sakura darling?" whispered Kodachi, her violet eyes filling with tears. "Is it truly you?"  
"Yeah," responded Sakura-Ganglot shortly. "It's me all right. I only gotta few more seconds before she's back in charge though so I want you to listen good, okay?"  
"Of course," replied Kodachi shakily. "I shall listen with all my heart to whatever you tell me my love."  
"That's good," said Sakura-Ganglot grimly. "Because what she said was right. I want this separation and I want it as soon as possible. I know why I was acting so screwy Dachi and it was because of her. This is my body and my mind and I want her damned oni soul out of it!"  
"But you could die..." said Kodachi, horrified at the prospect of living without Sakura. To her it was better to live with some of Sakura in Ganglot and vice versa than not to have the street fighter at all.  
Gritting her teeth Sakura-Ganglot grimaced then said, "I don't have much time left but you gotta listen to me Dachi! If I die isn't what matters... my freedom is what does. I need myself back. I gotta be my own person again or I'll be dead anyway! Can't you see that me merging with Ganglot is just like killing me? By doing that you're replacing both of our true selves and putting them together to make an entirely new person. That isn't right Dachi. Please," she said in a desperate plea. "Help me do this. It's the only way I'll be happy again. Dying doesn't matter as long as I'd be myself again."  
"Sakura darling..." said Kodachi as she buried her face in the other woman's neck and began sobbing. "I promise that I'll do as you have requested."  
"Dachi," breathed Sakura-Ganglot who was wearing a small smile of pure happiness. "Thank you."  
"Sakura darling?" asked Kodachi fearfully.  
It was then that the blue aura from before flared around the oni once again and when it faded Ganglot sagged against Kodachi. "So," she began softly. "Did she tell you what she wants?"  
"She did," said Kodachi in choked tones. "And I promised to do as she wills. It is her decision to make and I will abide by it. Anything less would dishonor the love that we share between us."  
Pulling away from the dark gymnast Ganglot leaned against the cave wall for support and said, "We'll have to get started right away."  
Kodachi was about to respond when suddenly Ganglot swiftly moved in front of her as the air before them blurred in multicolored streaks and when it faded the figures of three women were revealed.  
The one in front looked very similar to Cologne as she clung to a walking staff of her own but was slightly taller than the Matriarch. Her hair was more gray than silver and unlike Cologne there was a certain eerie solemnity in her gaze that made many looking at her move back with some uncertainty. Behind the old woman was the figure of a curvaceous warrior with long purple hair who fiercely wielded a sword as she inspected the occupants with narrowed eyes. The last in the group was a svelte woman who wore in an elegant blue and gold dress whose appearance made all three Tendo sisters gasp in memory of those familiar features.  
"Mother?" they echoed together.  
"I'm afraid not little ones," said the woman with gentle understanding. "My name is Silk, one of the Lore Masters of Joketsuzoku."  
"Enough dramatic introductions," groused the purple haired woman next to her as she moved forward. "I thought we were here to hunt dragons."  
"Comb," said the old woman leading the group. "Take a look around. Do you see any dragons?"  
Before the warrior named Comb could say anything more on the matter Shampoo began to jump up and down while she cried out, "Mother! You come meet my Airen!"  
"Mother?" said Ukyo dumbly.  
Next to her Ranma smirked and commented, "It looks like we're about to meet our Mother-in-law. Lets pray to the Kami that she likes us Ucchan."  
As a response Ukyo moved to step behind Ranma and watched nervously as Comb approached.  
"Shampoo?" said Comb. "What are you doing here?"  
"We follow dragon here," replied Shampoo happily. "It chase Perfume and Nabiki but lost boy's Mother defeat it and we find out dragon is really Mousse."  
"Mousse?" questioned the old woman. "How is it that he's the dragon that was flying overhead?"  
Hopping forward Cologne informed, "Your Grand Nephew used the Jusenkyo springs to take on that form in order to further his pursuits of Perfume."  
"Cologne," said the old woman with calm humor.  
"Lotion," replied Cologne in the same tones.  
"You look so young," they both chorused.  
Rolling her eyes at this Silk scanned the large group with her tawny gaze only to stop abruptly at the haunted face of Nodoka who met her gaze with an open look of both longing and sorrow. Setting her jaw Silk turned away from the other woman and walked over to join Comb who was busy interrogating her daughter's Airen.

"So," said Comb slowly as she narrowed stormy eyes to inspect Ukyo and Ranma like they were cattle. "You're the two who're going to marry my little girl."  
"Yeah," said Ukyo weakly. "That'd be us."  
Stopping directly in front of the okonomiyaki chef Comb leaned in so there was only an inch between their faces and questioned, "Weren't you a boy the last time I saw you?"  
Releasing a nervous chuckle Ukyo rubbed the back of her oak brown head and said, "Yeah well..."  
"Mother," scolded Shampoo as she hooked her arm in Ukyo's. "You making Airen nervous. And stop pretending like you not know Ucchan has Jusenkyo boy curse."  
"You're ruining all my fun," Comb sniffed before she moved her inspection onto Ranma.  
The pigtailed boy was rocking back and forth on his heels and noting her attention he grinned. "Hey," he said amiably. "I'm Saotome Ranma. How you doing?"  
"Saotome?" Comb questioned.  
"Yeah," Ranma replied. He looked past the nearing Silk towards his parents and continued, "My Dad's Saotome Genma and my Mom's Shinguuji Nodoka."  
Blinking at this Comb began laughing and looked to Silk who was standing at her side. Elbowing her companion in the ribs she said through her constant laughter, "You'll never guess who my Shampoo is marrying!"  
"Who?" asked Silk who had begun smiling soon as she entered her old friend's presence.  
"She's marrying Ranma," said Comb as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Who is none other than the son of Genma and Nodoka." Roaring now Comb pulled away to wipe at the tears forming in her eyes from the heavy laughter. "I never would've guessed it." She looked to Ranma and then said wryly, "Consider yourself very lucky kid. You don't look anything like your father did at your age."  
"Thanks," said Ranma. "I think..."  
"Don't fret," said Silk warmly. "It was meant as a compliment." Her eyes rested on the Tendo sisters who were still staring at her in certain awe. "This must be disturbing for you," she murmured sympathetically. "I don't suppose that Soun has ever spoke of me?"  
The normally shy Kasumi was the first to reply as she said, "No. He never did. Were you and Mother related?"  
"We were distant cousins," replied Silk smiling. "And somehow we both ended up looking incredibly similar. Call it the eighth wonder of the world."  
"Huh," Comb snorted. "I still call it freakish."  
"But no one asked you," said Silk sweetly. She gave the other woman a sharp elbow to the ribs much like the one she herself had received earlier. "Did they?" Silk turned her attention back to the group and stopped her gaze on Ukyo. "I must say," she began in observation. "That you're interesting to me. Confident and timid at the same time with limitless potential at your fingertips." Silk then added slyly, "It's too bad that you're a disciple of the ancient pervert. He's ruined any future you might have had working in the respectable realms of the art."  
"Hey!" exclaimed Kurumi. "I'd take that..."  
"Back if I were you," finished Natsume indignantly.  
Shifting her focus to the twins Silk said, "Oh? And why should I do that? It happens to be the truth little ones."  
"Don't call us little," began Natsume tightly.  
"We're nineteen!" finished Kurumi stiffly.  
Silk chuckled quietly before she raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Do you two always start and finish each others sentences? It's quite charming."  
The twins blinked at the oddity of this question and Kurumi replied sheepishly, "Not really. It's become a habit."  
"A habit that most people find annoying," continued Natsume coolly.  
"Well," said Silk smiling. "I'm not most people."  
Narrowing her eyes at this statement Natsume simply turned away from the Lore Master and strode across the cave towards Happosai with Kurumi tagging along after her. The group watched their departure and Ukyo sighed then offered in explanation, "The Master raised big sisters Natsume and Kurumi since childhood. It only causes trouble to insult him in their presence." Ukyo locked her eyes with Silk's. "And mine as well. He may be a pervert but he's still our Master."  
Looking fascinated Silk murmured, "I'm impressed at the loyalty you three show for him. It's unusual given how his past disciples performed in that arena."  
"Pops," said Ukyo warily as sandalwood eyes sought out the form of Genma who was involved in conversation with Nodoka and Atsuko. "Yeah. He's not exactly the most loyal disciple when it comes to the Master. That's probably why he made me his official heir and took in my big sisters. I guess the Master wanted a better crop of disciples and I can't really say that I blame him."  
"Kind of funny how his better crop consists of nothing but bountiful girls," said Comb in dry observation.  
Silk looked thoughtful at this statement and Shampoo said in chiding tones, "Mother! Demon Master not possible to know Airen end up such robust girl when she little! He took her in out of what little goodness in his evil heart."  
Shooting Ranma a wry look Ukyo questioned, "Was that said in my defense?"  
"I think so," replied Ranma smirking. "But I'm not entirely sure so don't quote me on that."

"So those are Shampoo's Airen," murmured Lotion as she inspected the group from a distance. "Impressive power for such youth. No wonder you were intrigued."  
"They are a handful," said Cologne wryly. "But no more than their predecessors were at their age."  
Chuckling Lotion replied, "It must run in the line. Tell me of Ganglot. Why, or rather, how is she here?"  
"It's complicated," Cologne sighed. "And now isn't the time to discuss it. Particularly when we know the tribe is waiting your arrival to explain the whereabouts of the dragon you were sent to pursue."  
"Mousse," Lotion said sadly. "I can't believe he would do such a thing. What could have possibly possessed him?"  
"Love," said Cologne philosophically. "Can do many strange things to a person."  
Hopping ahead of Cologne and towards the group Lotion replied, "You would know. It was you who used to have a thing for Happosai over there."  
"Lotion," growled Cologne in warning tones. "I thought I told you never to bring that up!"  
Snickering at this the elder Lore Master stood in the center of the cave and called out, "I think it's well past time that we returned the village. They'll want to know of all that has gone on and I believe there's a wedding upcoming."  
On hearing the word wedding Ukyo, Ranma, and Shampoo exchanged an anxious look that didn't slip past the attention of Comb. With a nod of her head Lotion closed her eyes and suddenly the same multicolored vortex appeared to draw the group inside of it. Seconds later when she opened her eyes they were standing in the middle of Joketsuzoku with several gaping members of the tribe staring at them.  
After a moment of shocked silence the surrounding people all began speaking at once in excited tones.  
"It's the Matriarch! She's returned to us!"  
"Bless the goddess!"  
"The dragon! Did you destroy the dragon?!"  
Cologne moved forward with an unprecedented joy on her features she waved her hand and the crowd immediately grew silent before she began regaling the tale of the recent events and the past months living in Japan.  
"This will take awhile," said Lotion in Japanese as she turned to face the group. "I suggest we go about our business while she calms the rest of the tribe." Forming a sneaky smile she added, "There is a wedding to plan after all."  
"Leave it to me Elder!" responded Comb boisterously giving a salute. Abruptly she grabbed Ranma by the arm and started tugging the pigtailed boy after her. "C'mon Saotome. We have to get you outfitted for your wedding. The tailor makes everything for it new and special. That even includes the underwear."  
"Underwear?" repeated Ranma. Turning back to Ukyo and Shampoo, who were watching him in combined amusement and surprise, he shot them an anxious look.  
Watching their departure Ukyo said, "It includes an underwear fitting, huh?"  
"Yes," said Shampoo with a nod. "At wedding have all new outfit. Everything is special made for body type."  
"So it's a good bet that Ranma honey will be naked in the tailor's place?" asked Ukyo getting a strange gleam similar to Happosai's in her sandalwood eyes.  
"Is so," affirmed Shampoo again.  
"Y'know," began Ukyo thoughtfully. "What with Ranchan being such a prude about making us wait until our wedding to have any serious fun... this might be the best opportunity to check out the goods, huh?"  
Shampoo met Ukyo's eyes in solemn gaze and coming to a silent agreement they disappeared in a cloud of dust as they pursued the figures of Comb and Ranma.

"Wow," said Ryoga smiling. "It's just as pretty as I remember it." Looking to Akane he continued, "Want me to show you around?"  
"Maybe later," said Akane hastily wearing a somewhat nervous expression at the idea. Hooking her arm with his she suggested, "Why don't we use this time to do some catching up with your Mother?"  
"That's a great idea Akane!" exclaimed Ryoga. He turned towards Atsuko who was still conferring with Genma and Nodoka. "Mom! Want to show me and Akane around?"  
Moving to look at her son Atsuko beamed widely and called, "Okay little Ryo! I'll give the grand tour!"  
At this statement Akane, if possible, looked even more nervous and it was then that a low humorous chuckle sounded. Turning her head she saw Ganglot floating next to her with Kodachi at her side.  
"Don't worry," said Ganglot. "I'll help lead your little group along. It seems that I would have to. I'm the only one in the family who doesn't have the Hibiki tendency of getting inexplicably lost." Smiling wryly she commented, "Besides that, it is my temple that Atchan is living in."  
Mulling over this Akane looked back to Atsuko who was slowly trying to part herself from Genma and Nodoka's company. Watching the scene Akane wondered once again about the nature of their of relationship.

"You be okay Dokachan?" asked Atsuko quietly. "I want to spend time with Ryo but not if you'll be sad."  
"I'll be fine," assured Nodoka with quiet emotion. A hesitant hand cupped Atsuko's face and she murmured, "You didn't change at all my barbarian. You're still so sweet..."  
"And Dokachan still pretty," replied Atsuko smiling. "And Genchan still huggy. Not much change, see?" Fawn colored eyes moved to Silk who observed them at a distance. "She lies much in her heart. Acts like she has no pain but if you look under the surface there is great hurt there." Looking back to Nodoka she said in solemn tones, "It's not your fault. Not fault then and not fault now. Don't let her say otherwise."  
"I won't," said Nodoka, her voice sounding the tears forming in her eyes. "I swear that I won't."  
Wearing a satisfied expression at this Atsuko turned to Genma and tapped him on the nose. "I'll visit you later Genchan. Then we have real reunion out of too nosy eyes of our family and all three of us have fun. So get rested."  
Finished saying this Atsuko ran away in the general direction of Ryoga and Ganglot while Genma observed her departure with wide eyes. Laughing lightly Nodoka closed her husband's open jaw and meeting her gaze Genma's eyes crinkled around the edges in happiness.  
"Well," said Genma dryly. "She hasn't changed much."  
"No," Nodoka replied while she shook with laughter. "She hasn't."

"It seems," Kuno noted. "That we're the subject of interest amongst the locals here."  
"That hardly," began Natsume.  
"Bothers us," finished Kurumi.  
Standing in front of the twins Happosai noted the stares of the villagers and smiled lecherously at them which caused their eyes to narrow in speculation. Lighting his pipe he puffed on it thoughtfully.  
"Girls," stated Happosai, a slow smile spreading across his wrinkled features. "Lets get in a little training. I know just the perfect place for it."  
Blinking the twins met their eyes then giving a shrug Kurumi replied, "Of course."  
"Whatever you say," added Natsume as they followed after the diminutive martial arts Master.  
Watching them leave Kuno gave a sigh and said to himself, "I suppose I am on my own then." Adjusting his knapsack on his shoulder he turned to face forward only to be met with a group of several very beautiful and curious female Amazons. "Hello," he said in slow apprehension as they inspected him with careful eyes. "My name is Kuno Tatewaki and you all are?"  
"We test strength," said the girl leading the group in broken Japanese. She paused to retrieve a two edged sword. "See if worthy outsider male."  
"Worthy outsider male?" repeated Kuno anxiously. Taking several steps backwards he held up his hands in a defenseless gesture. "I'm sure that I don't understand what exactly it is you're speaking of but nonetheless I assume that it is something that I would not enjoy being a part of." Kuno paused to form a weak smile. "Do you understand me?"  
Some of the Amazon girls conferred while the others continued to inspect Kuno as if he was a something on the auctioneer's block. Then the one leading the group raised her sword high into the air and shouted, "We test strength!"  
Paling considerably Kuno swallowed the large lump in his throat and squeaked, "It would appear not."

Soun watched in wonder as half a dozen Amazon girls ran past him to chase the exiting Kuno with certain vigor. He chuckled and murmured, "That brings back memories."  
"Reminiscing about old times Soun-kun?"  
Jumping slightly Soun relaxed when he saw the figure of Silk standing next to him. "Silk," he acknowledged. "You always did like to surprise me."  
"I can't help but fall to the temptation," Silk replied. "It's always been so easy to do."  
"Mmm," Soun favored her with a look of skepticism. "I think you just like scaring me."  
"That too," said Silk smiling. There was a moment of silence before she offered quietly, "I'm sorry I missed the funeral. I thought that it would be for the best if I didn't come. We held a ceremony here in the village though. It was a great celebration of Kimiko's life-"  
"Don't," interrupted Soun solemnly. He focused his dark gaze on Silk and gently clasped her arm. "There's no need to apologize. I never faulted you for not coming. I knew how difficult it would have been for you." Directing his gaze across the village he continued, "You should speak to her. It's time that you sit down and talk about the past like adults."  
Smiling wryly Silk ran her fingers through her brown hair. "Like adults you say?" Chuckling she shook her head and murmured, "You sound just like your father Soun-kun. How strange is that?"  
"Very strange," said Soun as he returned the smile. "But you don't fool me. Stop putting it off Silk. Sooner or later you're going to need to speak to her."  
"I know," said Silk rather grimly.  
Eyeing her nervously Soun coughed and said, "You don't still hold Nodoka to blame, do you?"  
"In my mind I don't but in my heart?" Silk sighed then murmured, "I do. I wish I didn't but I do."  
"Well," said Soun wisely. "That's the way of the world sometimes. I still think you should work it through while she's here. It's doubtful that you'll ever get another chance."  
Tawny eyes lifted to meet his gaze and smiling softly Silk questioned, "When did you get so intelligent?"  
"It's a side effect," informed Soun wryly. "From years of having been happily married to Kimchan. She always had the sharpest mind out of us all."  
"Yes," said Silk with a fond chuckle. "She did."  
"Go talk to her," continued Soun as he gave the Lore Master a slight push on her back. "You know you want to."  
Moving a few steps forward Silk paused to look back at Soun and said, "Thank you Soun-kun. I never realized just how much I missed your kindness until now."  
"Yes, well," Soun coughed as his face flushed red. "I missed you too Silk."  
Smiling at this response Silk turned on her heel and headed towards the figure of Nodoka who was standing with her husband on the edge of the village still involved in their own private discussion.

Akane paused in front of the steps to the large temple that was completely covered with twisted vines and blooming flowers. She wasn't sure what to expect when they began their journey to Ganglot's temple but she never thought she'd be greeted with a vision of such natural beauty.  
Next to her Ryoga wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's pretty, don't you think?" he questioned.  
"Yes," replied Akane quietly. "Very pretty."  
"This is what makes my getting lost all the time bearable," said Ryoga. "Being outside in nature. I've always enjoyed it."  
The pair remained in their still position for another moment before Atsuko poked her head out of the entrance to the temple. "Stop chit chat Ryo," she informed shortly. "We have business to discuss. You come and listen in, okay?"  
"Business?" Ryoga blinked as he took Akane's hand and followed her into the temple. "What do you mean?"  
"Mama knows," said Atsuko. "It's her business with Sakura. She wants all in family to hear it together."  
Sensing the solemnity of the situation from the ever present smile that was missing from Atsuko's sharp features Akane said hesitantly, "I guess I'll be going then..."  
"Akane?" asked Ryoga in surprise.  
Mimicking her son's expression Atsuko studied the youngest Tendo sister with a perplexed face. "Why you want to leave? You are family now. Anyone my Ryo likes is part of my family." Pausing Atsuko formed a kind understanding smile and touched Akane's hand. "Family is not made by blood Akane. Family is made by love. So," she said slowly. "I think you'll be staying now, yes?"  
"Yes," said Akane in wonderment. "I'll be staying."  
Beaming at this Atsuko clapped her hands together and said, "I'm so happy!"  
The couple watched Atsuko quickly round a corner and looking up into Ryoga's handsome features Akane smiled then said, "I really do like your Mother."  
Returning the smile of contentment Ryoga replied, "I knew that you would."  
When they entered the main chamber of the temple they saw Ganglot perched on the steps to an altar with the figures of Atsuko and Kodachi sitting cross legged before her. Quickly joining the pair Ryoga and Akane sat between them and looked expectantly at Ganglot.  
"This must remain between us only," said Ganglot. "I don't want this reaching the ears of the Elders in the tribe nor do I want my chosen bothered with this while she is on the verge of her marriage. Is this understood?" Silently they nodded their heads in agreement and seeing this Ganglot sighed. "Good," she said quietly. "That makes it much easier to tell you what will happen next. As you know I'm sharing this form with the mortal Kurasawa Sakura. It is a situation neither she nor I am entirely pleased with and we both wish it to end. I thought at first that we might merge our twin souls into one but events have arisen to show me that this wouldn't be the best path."  
"Mama?" asked Atsuko in puzzled tones. "What are you talking about?"  
"Separation," said Ganglot calmly. "Is the only other option we have and I feel that we must take it. Sakura asks this of me and I cannot deny her wishes anymore." Turning golden eyes to Atsuko she murmured, "You were right when you said it was stealing Atchan... I was selfish in my actions towards these mortals and now I shall make it up to them. But only with your help."  
"My help?" Atsuko questioned. "Why do you need my help Mama? I don't have zap bang powers like you now."  
"I know that daughter," Ganglot said kindly. "Your powers have become dormant from being ignored all these years. Just as they've become dormant in your son."  
His dark brown eyes wide Ryoga said, "Me?"  
"Who else?" responded Ganglot with a teasing smirk. "You're my Grandson and that gives you certain abilities that other mortals don't have. Both you and Atsuko are latent energy carriers. You absorb and collect emotional energy from those around you then in turn use it in battle. In your particular case you seem to siphon the emotion of depression the most." She paused to rise elegantly to her feet and spread her arms wide. "This is my oldest temple. The focus of my powers on the mortal plane. If I'm able to harness the energy inside you both it should be enough to incite the separation process between Sakura and I."  
"And what happens to them when it's over?" asked Akane suspiciously. "Will they be all right?"  
"They'll be fine," assured Ganglot. "A bit weak but other than that in perfect health. I only need a bit of energy from them to complete the process."  
"Why is that?"  
Simultaneously everyone turned to look as the unusually silent Kodachi finally said her first words. Keeping her violet eyes locked on Ganglot she repeated coolly, "Why is that? I have been wondering for some time now why it is that you need their assistance. Why not do it yourself?"  
All eyes turned to Ganglot and she heaved a sigh at this attention. "It's quite simple," she began. "I will be imbuing my chosen with a portion of my powers during the wedding ceremony. This will drain me of the proper amount of energy needed to conduct the separation even within the holy grounds of my temple."  
"So why give Kuonji that energy?" asked Kodachi sharply. "Surely she has no need for it."  
"Dachi..." said Akane in quiet shock. "Why are you acting like this?"  
Violet eyes locked on the other girl and her jaw set Kodachi retorted, "You would have me act another way when the life of my Sakura darling is involved? I'll not risk her lightly Akane and the only reason I am going along with these actions is because she requested it of me." She turned to face Ganglot and said, "Your answer please."  
"Ukyo is of my chosen," said Ganglot simply. "It is tradition for deities to give powers of their chosen. This will further insure my safety in this realm. With Happosai and Ukyo carrying a portion of my essence within them I can never be banished again. It will also add to aid in Sakura's recovery as she can draw energy from not only those of my lineage but Ukyo as well." She paused to meet Kodachi's gaze and asked, "Does that answer your questions?"  
"For now," said Kodachi before she abruptly rose to her feet and exited the temple.  
Akane watched this departure for a moment then looked to Ryoga who said, "Go after her. I know you want to. I'll be waiting here with Mom and... Grandma."  
Smiling softly Akane darted forward to kiss his lips lightly then ran out of the temple and after Kodachi. All was silent until Ryoga turned to face a smirking Ganglot and raising an eyebrow she said playfully, "Grandma?"  
Flushing at this Ryoga said defensively, "Well it's the truth, isn't it?"  
"Yes," said Ganglot chuckling. "It certainly is but I never expected you to accept it so readily."  
"Silly Mama," commented Atsuko reproachfully. "Ryo is a Hibiki. He knows better than to deny heritage."  
"Yeah!" Ryoga chimed in. "I know better."  
Smiling softly at the pair Ganglot rested her chin in the palm of her hand and murmured, "Of course."

"Does it gotta be so tight?" Ukyo winced.  
The tailor responded by yanking the material around her breasts even closer to her body so it now looked like a part of her skin. Grimacing at this Ukyo sucked in her breath and glared at the top of the Amazon's head.  
"You know," continued Ukyo irately. "It'd be nice if I could breath when I walk down the aisle or whatever the hell it is they do for weddings here."  
"I think you look wonderful Ucchan," Ranma said a bit too enthusiastically.  
Ukyo did look wonderful though. Her long oak brown hair was let loose around her shoulders to shimmer in the streams of sunlight coming from the window. The start of the gown she had on accented the slight curves on her trim figure giving her a look that was utterly feminine. Its royal blue color that was set off with a silver trim made for an elegant comparison that helped complete the outfit.  
At least that was what Ranma thought. He had finished his own fitting first and was leaning back in the chair on the far side of the room watching Ukyo go through the slow torture herself. He wore an elegant red and black silk outfit that happened to have the intricate design of a horse on the shirt. Shampoo had taken her leave to go with her Mother to retrieve the dress that had been reserved years ago for her wedding. That left Ukyo and Ranma alone to discuss the upcoming events.  
Alone if you didn't count the figure of a frustrated Amazon tailor who went by the name of Needle. A tailor who was starting to snap from having to deal with a client so impatient that she refused to stand still for move than five seconds. It had taken a good ten minutes worth of arguing for Needle to convince the stubborn Japanese girl to remove the oversized cooking implement she wore on her back and that was just the start of the problems. Needle was finding it more and more difficult to understand just why the Champion of their tribe wanted this one for her Airen. The male she could understand. He could stand still and despite his inept warbling in Mandarin he was quite charming. The female on the other hand was a complete pain in the ass.  
"Sure," said Ukyo in comically suspicious tones. "You're just saying that because this shows off my womanly figure." She grimaced as Needle pulled the material around her waist even tighter. "Now that I have one again."  
Offering an exaggerated smile of lechery Ranma replied, "It's my wedding night. Is it so wrong for me to enjoy how much future wife looks?"  
"No," said Ukyo shortly, giving another wince and glaring at Needle who continued to work. "I'm glad that you like the dress Ranchan it's just that wearing it makes me kinda uncomfortable."  
Ranma blinked in confusion. "How come?"  
"Well," Ukyo began slowly as she attempted to wiggle around in the tight material only to have herself get stuck by an irritated Needle again. "I've never actually worn a dress before. This'll be my first time."  
"Never?" asked Ranma incredulously.  
"Yup. Never," repeated Ukyo smiling. "Poppa used to dress me in asexual outfits. Y'know, jeans, t-shirts, and such? Then when he died I ended up traveling with Pops and the Master so I mainly wore gi's or other training clothes. Which all are pretty masculine." She paused to add wryly, "And my first visit here sorta made it impossible to safely wear a dress without embarrassment." Ukyo picked at the silken material and tapped Needle on the top of her head. When the tailor looked up at her she questioned, "Does it gotta be so tight? Y'know if I get splashed with cold water this thing is gonna be ripped to shreds."  
Needle merely narrowed her eyes at this comment then began saying something in low and harsh tones to herself in Mandarin. While Ukyo observed this in puzzlement Ranma laughed and said, "Don't worry about cold water Ucchan. I think you'll be safe from it today. It's our wedding day, what could possibly go wrong?"  
Shooting him a wry look Ukyo drawled, "Well. So far we've had a nutcase who purposely cursed himself kidnap and try to kill Nabchan..."  
"Okay," said Ranma warily. "I'll give you that but that was only one thing. I'm sure nothing else will go wrong."  
Ukyo snorted at this. "I'd like to think that Ranchan but bad things have a habit of happening to me."  
"Maybe," Ranma conceded. "But this isn't just about you Ucchan. It's about me, you, and Shamchan. And as far as I know Shamchan and I don't share your string of bad luck. Don't worry so much. This is our special day and I know everything will be all right. I can just feel it. Besides," he gave a lopsided grin. "How could anything possibly go wrong with you wearing that dress?"  
"Do you think I look nice?" Ukyo questioned softly. Her eyes showing a quiet need for reassurance.  
"No," said Ranma intensely as he rose to his feet and stood at her side. Their eyes locked and touching her cheek gently he continued, "I think you look gorgeous."  
"Ranchan," said Ukyo breathlessly.  
Leaning forward she tipped her face towards his and just as their lips met in a passionate kiss the loud shout of an incensed Needle was heard. Jerking backwards Ranma gazed at the ruffled tailor who had been squished between them and offered her a sheepish smile.  
"Sorry," Ranma said lamely. "I didn't see you there."  
Narrowing her gaze Needle merely sniffed and went back to fitting the dress while Ranma shrugged haplessly at Ukyo. Smirking at this action the okonomiyaki chef turned her attention back to Needle's work and noted something that didn't catch her attention before.  
"Do I really gotta show this much cleavage?" Ukyo complained.

Lotion stood on top of the high hill overlooking the deserted valley where Natsume and Kurumi were receiving their training from Happosai. She curiously noted when he left their presence and only seconds later Lotion observed in some shock the massive chi power rising from the twins who were still battling each other. Natsume flipped the rug beater in her grip and across from her Kurumi snapped the ribbon from her hair and moved into a low fighting stance.  
The two girls landed gracefully on the ground and in an controlled movement Kurumi spun the ribbon in her grasp to form a blurring spiral. While she did this Natsume raised her rug beater in her grasp to point it towards the center of the spiral. Their two chi forces mixing into blurs of red and blue the twins stood side by side. Then suddenly from the chi an energy she had not in many years appeared. It was the soft red hue of psychic ruminations.  
As the chi a formed a monstrous spiral of energy the psychic glow wound around it and Lotion heard the twins shout out, "Hiryu Carimbou!"  
The chi then rocketed into the atmosphere to form a massive explosion and when energy faded she saw the twins standing in the same controlled positions from before. They met their gazes to give a short nod of approval and as they walked away they seemed to fade into their surroundings.  
Her eyes narrowed in speculation Lotion studied the area where the twins had been and said solemnly, "This isn't good. This isn't good at all."  
"Aww. That's not nice."  
Whirling around Lotion looked into the smiling face of Happosai who was smoking his pipe. "Tell me Lotion," he began. "Why would you say something mean like that about my girls? They make any Master proud. Just look how they're excelling in the early stages of Lore Master training. But that is to be expected with their parentage," he taunted. "And their skills in focusing both their chi and psychic energy far excels those who made them."  
"Do you have any idea the danger you've placed those girls in?" Lotion demanded. "Only certain people have the inner strength to learn the techniques of a Lore Master. You have never properly mastered even the simplest of our techniques yourself so how can you dare to teach them to your disciples?"  
"Don't be such a snob," Happosai sniffed. "Just because I don't follow your code for being a proper Lore Master doesn't change the fact that I learned the techniques."  
"And what of your disciples?" persisted Lotion. "How do you know they're strong enough to survive the training?"  
"They are," assured Happosai. "Trust me."  
"Trust you?" snorted Lotion. "I'd sooner play with a rattlesnake." She turned her gaze back to the empty valley and said, "What are those girls to you? I don't recall you teaching your disciples such powerful techniques the last time we met."  
At this comment Happosai laughed. "Why would I want to? Soun and Genma never wanted to learn the art from me. They couldn't ever see past my little distractions. But my girls..." he smiled. "They actually listen and learn."  
"You're hiding something," said Lotion in slow realization. "What is it?"  
His smile deepening Happosai walked away from the Lore Master and said, "You're a smart one Lotion. Keep your eyes open and you'll figure it out soon enough."  
Now alone Lotion remained still as she stared out at the empty valley. Only mere seconds later her eyes widened as she felt all the pieces of the puzzle come together.  
"My Goddess," she whispered in shock. "They're the children. Silk's lost children."

Presently Silk was inside her home with the nervous figure of Nodoka sitting across from her. It had taken some time but she'd managed to convince Genma to let her be alone with Silk. When he finally did concede to this he gave Silk such a harsh glare of warning that the Lore Master felt the full force of their bond. Their marriage was nothing new to her. Silk had been watching the development of Nodoka's life with the use of her powers for years now. Despite herself she had a morbid curiosity about the existence of the woman who played such an integral role in her youth.  
After several minutes of uncomfortable silence Nodoka managed to find her voice. She gazed pensively at her hands that were neatly folded on top of her katana while she spoke.  
"I'm sorry," lifting her head Nodoka met Silk's eyes with a helpless sorrow. "I never meant to hurt you but I still did. It was my selfish pride that ruined what we had. I learned that far too late to save our relationship." She paused then added quietly, "The line of Samurai ends with me. I never taught Ranma any of my clan's customs or duties. He had never even held arataka and I've deflected any requests he made to learn the North Star sword style of my clan. I wish him to know nothing of my former life and the duties that came with it. My son's life will be his own," Nodoka said in steely determination. "We must live life for ourselves. It was you who taught me that and I thank for it. I give you both my gratitude and regret for our past because it was that which molded me into the woman that I am today."  
When she finished her heartfelt speech Silk wore the smallest of smiles and said, "Always so polite. Doesn't it ever wear on your nerves to be so polite?"  
"No," replied Nodoka automatically as she returned the smile with certain familiarity. "It's been bred into me as it has been bred into all those of pure lineage."  
"Sort of like a racehorse?" Silk questioned dryly and chuckled only to sigh then shake her head. "It still hurts. Even after all these years it still hurts."  
"I know," Nodoka whispered. "I feel it as well."  
Meeting warm brown eyes Silk gave a wan smile. "I suppose that shows the strength of the bond we shared."  
"Share," corrected Nodoka with quiet strength. "We still have that bond between us Silk or why else would we be here talking about it?"  
"I suppose you're right," allowed Silk. In an abrupt movement she ripped her eyes away from Nodoka's to look out the window of her hut. "I'm sorry that I tried to kill you. I sometimes look back on that night and I try convince myself that if Genma hadn't interfered I would've stopped my mania from reaching that peak. But I just don't know. It hurt so much and all I could do was take that pain out on you."  
"It was my fault," said Nodoka morosely. "He was my cousin and he... attacked you magically disguised as me. He did it to punish me in an attempt take arataka from me. You would've never had to go through that pain if it hadn't been for me. I caused you more pain than I was worth. It would've been far better for you if we had never met."  
"No," said Silk sharply. She moved forward to squeeze Nodoka's shoulders. "Despite all that's happened I don't regret our time together."  
Blinking at this strong emotional outburst Nodoka said in soft hopeful tones, "Silk?"  
"I don't regret any of it," continued Silk tenderly as she pushed back several loose tendrils of hair from Nodoka's forehead. Her hand stopped to cup her cheek. "Airen."  
Nodoka closed her eyes on hearing her loving title of old and leaned into Silk's touch. Slowly she reached up and clasped her hand on top of the one touching her cheek. Her solemn brown gaze lifted to lock with tawny eyes.  
"I don't regret it either," Nodoka murmured. "And despite what you may believe I knew that you would never hurt me. You're far too kind a soul for that."  
Pulling away from Nodoka to sit a safe distance away from her Silk bore her gaze into the floor of the hut. "I'd like to think that but I'm not so sure..." Silk looked up at Nodoka with tortured features. "Nodoka," she whispered. "The birth was difficult and it left me unable to have any more children." She clenched her hands into fists and then took a shuddering breath of air. "I tried to kill you when I was told that my baby was stillborn. I somehow blamed you for that... I think it was because even though I know it was him that night it was still your face." Hugging herself now Silk was so absorbed in the telling of her tale that she didn't notice when Nodoka quietly moved to sit closer to her. "It was seeing your face and what he did to it. The way it looked on me in scorn and hatred..."  
When Silk released a muffled sob she found herself in Nodoka's comforting hold only seconds later. Falling into the familiar comfort of old the Lore Master buried her face in the soft curve of Nodoka's bosom as she cried. Pulling Silk even closer to her Nodoka squeezed her eyes shut as if to block out the pain while she silently cursed a man long dead. As she did this she began to rock Silk slowly back and forth which served to calm the near hysterical Lore Master.  
Almost a half an hour had passed when Silk felt herself regain some semblance of control. Shakily she lifted her head to look up into Nodoka's sad but kind eyes. Her hand wavering she reached up to cup the Samurai's cheek much like she had before. They remained still as they lost themselves in the depths of the other's gaze and suddenly their lips met in a kiss of crashing desire.  
Their exchange became increasingly more heated and falling back onto the floor of her hut Silk surrendered herself to the expert hands of her estranged Airen. Exploring Silk's body ravenously Nodoka tried to make up years of separation and pain with her every touch. And when the ecstatic shouts of Silk echoed loudly throughout the village there were none who could doubt her skill in doing so.  
And from his position lounging outside of the Amazon version of an eatery Genma raised an eyebrow when he heard the shouts of Silk reaching orgasm. "Huh," he said forming a lazy smile. "I guess they made up."

"Are you all right Dachi?" questioned Akane.  
She had managed to catch up with the dark gymnast just as she was nearing the village and they were now paused in their walk to stand in a grove of trees. Kodachi pressed her head against the bark of the tree as if she was trying to gain a sort of strength from it.  
"She could die Akane," Kodachi replied. "If they fail in this task Sakura will die..." Her dark head shook in a slow morose measure. "I do not want them to do this but I cannot protest it because it is what my dearest requests." Violet eyes turned to meet light brown ones. "It feels like I am a silent observer at an execution. Like she's asked me to merely sit back and watch as she happily chooses death." Shaking her head Kodachi said lowly, "I am unsure if I can do it."  
Moving forward Akane gently clasped Kodachi's shoulders to turn the girl around so they were facing. "Sakura won't die Dachi. She's a fighter, remember? Fighting is what she does for fun so when it comes to her life you know she's going to give it her all." Akane paused to offer a reassuring smile. "She won't lose this battle because her future with you is resting on it. And Dachi," she murmured playfully. "If you haven't noticed Sakura is in love with you."  
"I've noticed," said Kodachi as she returned Akane's smile with some reluctance. Sighing deeply she pushed away from the tree and headed towards the village again. "That's why I find it so hard to allow this."  
Hurrying up to walk at her friend's side Akane tipped her head back to look into the sky. "Sometimes being in love is about making hard decisions," she mused. "We show that we really love someone by accepting whatever choices they make no matter how we may hate them. Ultimately it's their decision and nothing we do can change that." She reached out to hold Kodachi's hand an action that caused the dark gymnast to halt her in her walk. When violet eyes turned to meet her gaze Akane continued, "Let Sakura do this Dachi. It's her choice no matter how stupid it is."  
There was a long moment of silent before Kodachi wore the smallest of smiles as she questioned, "Then you also feel this is a foolish situation?"  
"Oh yeah," said Akane giving a slight grin as she nodded her head in strong affirmation. Hooking her arm in Kodachi's she moved them back into a steady walk towards the village. "Then again this all fits Sakura pretty well. She's always getting herself into foolish situations. The idiot once tried to hide from me in a closet."  
Her lips quirking upward at this Kodachi lightly commented, "That was quite an ironic choice for a hiding spot on her part."  
Giggling Akane bumped shoulders with her friend and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That's not all," she said with exaggerated annoyance. "After I tugged her out of that damn closet, where she was hiding with Ryochan, she decided to make a run for it. She had me chasing after her the entire lunch hour and I ended up losing her trail. Later I found out that she had been hanging upside down from the rafters in the gym." Akane shook her head as she said, "The janitors thought she was a giant sloth at first. They even sprayed some sort of vermin toxin. I think that was when she finally let go and fell on top of the freshman girls gym class while they were doing exercises."  
Chuckling now Kodachi's eyes crinkled around the edges as she smiled widely. "My darling Sakura," she noted wryly. "Baffles me with her actions but I love her still and to love her I must accept her choices." She met Akane's gaze and murmured, "I will respect her wishes old friend. Thank you for helping me to accept this."  
"Hey," said Akane smiling. "What are friends for?"  
Returning the smile Kodachi said warmly, "Indeed."

Perfume tilted her head in the air as a resounding cry echoed throughout the village. Next to her Nabiki looked up from where her head was rested in the crook of the Enforcer's shoulder. The couple were relaxing in the cabin Perfume that had grown up in with Cologne and wanted to rest before the festivities of the upcoming wedding.  
"Sounds like Silk is having fun," Perfume commented slyly as she gave a chuckle.  
"Silk?" questioned Nabiki.  
"Can recognize her voice," said Perfume. "From tone and pitch also can tell she having very good time."  
On hearing this Nabiki looked faintly disturbed and averted her gaze to stare out the window. Perfume noted this and as she stretched out on the lounge they were lying on she lightly tipped up Nabiki's chin so their eyes met.  
"What's wrong?" Perfume asked.  
Sighing Nabiki buried her face in the warmth of Perfume's chest and murmured, "She looks so much like Mother that it's almost like having her back."  
"And so you no like hearing that Silk with someone that way? Is like thinking of parents being intimate?" finished Perfume as she smiled in amusement.  
"It's not funny Bobo," groused Nabiki. The couple remained silent as they enjoyed their close and comfortable contact with one another. "Who do you think she's with?"  
Forming a face of deep contemplation Perfume ended up looking puzzled as she said, "I has no idea."  
"Some help you are," Nabiki sniffed. She remained quiet while she mulled over this then wearing a sneaky smile she began in sultry tones, "Perfume baby... how would you like to help me find out?"  
Warily meeting hazel eyes Perfume said, "What is you up to now Airen?"  
"Up to? Moi?" questioned Nabiki with feigned innocence. "Why would you think I was up to anything?"  
"Because I know you," Perfume answered simply.  
Nabiki wore a cute pout as she asked, "Does that mean you're not going to help me?"  
Gazing into Nabiki's eyes the Amazon Enforcer heaved a deep sigh as she said, "You is going to get into trouble one of these days. I know it."  
"Mmm," purred Nabiki in sensuous agreement. "But I'm worth it aren't I?"  
As a response Perfume merely raised an eyebrow skeptically before she reluctantly rose to her feet and pulled her Airen up with her. She just hoped that Silk would eventually forgive her for whatever plan Nabiki had come up with.

"So," began Comb as she broke the silence. "Tell me about these Airen of yours. What are they like?"  
She was walking quietly along with Shampoo through the village and towards the tailor's hut. After Shampoo put on her wedding dress she decided to remove it in favor of being with her Airen up to the second the ceremony began. She was a bit nervous considering what went along with the traditional Amazon wedding since she knew that Ukyo and Ranma had no idea about just what they were getting into.  
"What do you want to know?" Shampoo asked politely. It had been many years since she'd seen much less talked to her mother so she was more than a bit nervous at the prospect here.  
"Lets start with Ranma," said Comb. Her scarlet eyes twinkled as she questioned playfully, "Does he take after Genma?"  
"Certainly not!" exclaimed Shampoo looking appalled at the thought. "Ranma is kind, generous, and sweet. I've never talked with anyone about myself as much as I have when I'm with him. There's an innocent curiosity about Ranma that's charming." Shampoo sighed in contentment as she thought of her Airen. Focusing back on Comb she smirked as she said, "He's nothing at all like his father."  
Comb wore a thoughtful expression as she said, "I bet that's because of Nodoka." Turning back to her daughter she smiled. "So Ranma's sweet, is he? From the way that you and Ukyo chased after him to see his clothes fitting it also seems like he's a bit uptight about sex."  
"Yes," Shampoo sighed deeply. "Ranma's very proper about that kind of thing. We've kissed and done other things but he won't make love until we're married. When we asked him about it he said that it wasn't honorable."  
"Nodoka's influence again," Comb sniffed. "She was always a big stickler about that sort of thing. It took Silk nearly a year to get her to..." Upon seeing Shampoo's eyes widen she trailed off then gave a nervous laugh.  
"Aunt Silk was with Ranma's mother?" questioned Shampoo incredulously. "When did that happen?"  
"Awhile ago," said Comb lamely as she rubbed the back of her purple head of hair. "It was before you were born. Even before I met your father." While Shampoo was mulling over this Comb attempted to divert her thoughts and asked, "How do you think your Airen will do tonight?"  
A fond smile crossing her beautiful features Shampoo happily hugged her dress to her chest as she said, "They'll succeed. I have no doubt about that. I'm just afraid that they might be terribly confused by the tests set before them."  
"Will they take the drink?" questioned Comb with honest curiosity.  
"Ukyo will," Shampoo said thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure about Ranma." She paused for a moment then gave a chuckle then added, "If he doesn't then I'm sure I can always wheedle him into it. Of course, that's only if Ukyo doesn't beat me to the punch."  
"Tell me," began Comb. "What sort of person is she? I never did hear the whole story about why exactly you forgave her for running out on you."  
Frowning slightly Shampoo replied, "It's hard to explain... but when she ran it wasn't because she was rejecting me or her duty to me. Ukyo didn't realize what the kiss of life meant. It scared her."  
"Scared her?" repeated Comb in disbelief. "She got scared of a kiss from you? What's her problem?"  
Clenching her jaw Shampoo paused in her walk to stop directly in front of the tailor's hut. Meeting her mother's gaze she said lowly, "It was her first kiss as a boy and it caused her to become excited. She was a girl in a boy's body and she didn't want to have those type of feelings. When she told me the truth of the situation I couldn't find it in my heart to blame her and therefore neither should you. I've never been happier then when I'm with Ranma and Ukyo."  
With that Shampoo turned on her heel and walked inside of the hut to see how her Airen were doing with their fittings for the wedding that was a mere hour away. This left Comb standing alone in front of the hut as a slow grin spread across her beautiful features.  
"So," said Comb now wearing a brash grin. "She really does love them."

Nabiki and Perfume had just entered the outskirts of the village when Kuno came barreling past them with half a dozen Amazon girls hot at his heels. The girl who was leading the group was shouting something about testing strength as she waved her long sword around.  
"Kuno baby?" said Nabiki in slow disbelief. "What's he up to now?"  
Frowning at her nickname being used for the strange boy again Perfume replied, "He being chased by Dill Weed and her warriors. They probably want test strength to see if he be good Airen for them."  
Snickering at this Nabiki took Perfume's hand in her own as they walked into the village. "Somehow I don't think he's too happy about that Perchan." Looking up at Perfume she questioned, "Why would they want to chase him anyway? I mean, they don't even know anything about him."  
"Not matter," Perfume said solemnly. "It not often they see outsiders. Especially handsome outsider male who has aura of good fighter about him. Such a coupling makes for strong babies. That why they chase him."  
"Makes sense," mused Nabiki. She had just hooked her arm in Perfume's when the Enforcer abruptly stopped in front of one of the more elaborate huts in the village. Hazel eyes studied it carefully as she asked, "This Silk's place?"  
"Is so," said Perfume.  
Coming to a silent decision Nabiki nodded to herself then walked to the front door the hut and...  
Politely knocked on it.  
Her sapphire eyes wide Perfume dashed to Nabiki's side and whispered, "What is you doing? I thought you try be sneaky to find out who she with!"  
Meeting Perfume's gaze Nabiki gave a slow smile as she said, "And where would be the fun in that?"  
Before Perfume could reply the door opened to reveal the slightly mussed form of Silk wearing a robe. She took in the figures of Nabiki and Perfume standing on her doorstep then said with wry humor, "Can I help you?"  
"Yes," said Nabiki immediately. "I just wanted you and whoever is in there with you to know that we realize all of the adults are hiding something. We may not know what it is but we know it's something. If I were you I'd stop trying to hide it and just tell us the truth already. That's all." Nabiki paused to give a small polite bow then taking Perfume's hand turned on her heel. She halted in her walk and looking back at Silk who was still standing in the doorway she added, "I'll keep quiet for now but we deserve the truth. And do tell Obasan Saotome that I said hello." Seeing the look of shock on Silk's features Nabiki silently went on her way.  
"Airen," Perfume said in surprise. "How you know that it was Saotome-san with her?"  
"I didn't know," said Nabiki quietly. "Until I saw the look on her face."

"You look great," said Ukyo in a daze.  
"You mean she looks beautiful," Ranma corrected as he gave Ukyo a poke in the side.  
Snapping of her stunned state Ukyo smiled as she said, "I stand corrected. From now on I'll use nothing less than the word beautiful when describing our Shamchan."  
Indeed Shampoo did look beautiful in the long silken gown she had on. It was a deep red hue offset with a golden lining and it flowed with her curvaceous frame like water. The slit running up the side revealed her gorgeous legs while giving her more freedom to move about. Her lavender hair was piled on the top of her head in an extravagant bun held together with two jade hair pieces. All in all Shampoo made for a breathtaking bride.  
Flushing from their compliments Shampoo beamed as she smoothly crossed to them and reached out to hold their hands in her own. "I think you both look beautiful as well," she said softly. Straightening Ranma's collar she smiled while looking into their eyes. "Is you ready?"  
Ukyo and Ranma met their gazes then turning back to Shampoo they said solemnly, "No."  
Shampoo could only blink in shock at this before she suddenly found herself in their arms. Ranma pulled her close to his smooth chest and caressed the length of her body she soon found Ukyo's lips possessing hers in a passionate kiss. When it ended and Shampoo voiced a low moan of protest Ukyo's lips were replaced with Ranma's just as Ukyo began caressing the length of her body where Ranma left off.  
After several heated moments of this they reluctantly parted. Despite appearing a bit harried Ukyo and Ranma gave identical lopsided grins as they said, "Now we're ready."  
"Airen," said Shampoo breathlessly as she sounded a bit bemused. "You is crazy."  
"Maybe," Ukyo acknowledged while still grinning. "But it's a good kind of crazy, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," Ranma chimed in playfully. "It's the 'we're crazy in love with you kind of crazy'. And that's always the good kind of crazy. Right Shamchan?"  
Smiling widely Shampoo took their hands in hers once again and pulling them towards the door she said, "Yes. It's a good kind of crazy. It the kind I like very much."  
When they stepped out of the hut and into the village they were greeted by a large crowd who instantly burst into loud cheers. With wide eyes Ukyo and Ranma gazed at the huge mass of people. All of whom appeared to have different types of food and drink in their hands. Aware of their stunned state Shampoo gently tugged them after her until they were in the center of the crowd. Immediately the two were met with loud congratulations and slaps on their backs. As this went on they found the various food and drink shoved into their grasp. Never one to turn down free stuff Ukyo downed the drink and food with surprising speed. Next to her Ranma stared at his iinazuke with humorous wariness. When someone handed him a large mug he held it close to his nose and sniffed it with careful inspection. Upon smelling the scent of different fruits Ranma deemed it harmless and downed the drink at the same mammoth pace as Ukyo.  
Ranma was on his second mug when his instincts told him trouble was coming. He looked up to see a huge woman carrying a large club approach them. Her blue eyes narrowed and she snarled in broken Japanese, "Move outlander. I has tribal business with Shampoo that need be settled before she leave for your barbarian lands again."  
"No way!" exclaimed Ranma as he moved the best he could in his slightly wobbly state to guard Shampoo. "This is our wedding day and I'm not letting you do anything to my future wife! Tribal business or not!"  
"Yeah!" Ukyo echoed as she was suddenly in front of Ranma. Waving her fourth mug of the fruit drink in the much larger woman's face she declared, "Leave Shamchan alone or I'll whup ya good you jackass! Dress 'r' not!"  
After she said this Ukyo tried to unsheathe her battle spatula but her fingers kept slipping on the handle. The huge warrior woman observed this then burst into laughter. She gave Ukyo a slap on the back as she smiled at Ranma.  
Turning to the crowd she called out, "Protection! They shield their love from harm!"  
The crowd roared in obvious approval and squinting her eyes Ukyo mumbled to herself, "That's wut I thought. Ain't nobody messin' with a Kuonji."  
While Ukyo started on her fifth mug of the fruit drink that someone handed her Ranma noted Shampoo making her way through the crowd. Starting after her he lightly grabbed her arm and said, "Where you goin' Shamchan? We're gettin' married..."  
"Yeah!" shouted Ukyo loudly as she waved her mug high in the air causing the contents to go sloshing about. "We wanna get married! I'm wearin' the damn dress!"  
The shouts of his iinazuke distracted Ranma for only a moment but in that moment he lost track of Shampoo who had disappeared in the crowd of merry makers. Just as Ranma realized this Ukyo called out, "Come back Shamchan! We're gettin' married!"  
"We gotta find her," said Ranma with determination. He turned to meet Ukyo's eyes and said, "C'mon Ucchan. Lets go after Shamchan. She's here somewhere."  
Nodding her head at this Ukyo unsteadily followed Ranma through the crowd as they shouted out Shampoo's name.  
"What would you want with Shampoo? Surely warriors like yourselves want a lover not a fighter."  
Ranma turned at the sound of Shampoo's name and looked into a pair of glittering green eyes. The woman before him had long blonde hair and a svelte body. She also looked incredibly sexy wearing an outfit that covered only the most minimal amount of skin. With a fluid grace she was upon him and winding her body over his own. She ran her fingers lazily down his chest as she purred, "What do you say outlander? Would you like to be with me?"  
Muddled cobalt eyes narrowed and lifted to look past the blonde woman. He gave a short nod and upon seeing it she smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Ukyo's battle spatula descending on her head with a loud crash. The woman slumped to the ground and not giving her a second glance Ranma stepped over her and walked to Ukyo's side. As he reached her he noted that there was a girl dressed similar to his own blonde seductress collapsed on the ground near Ukyo as well.  
They were about to start shouting for Shampoo again when someone cried out, "Fidelity!"  
Again the crowd erupted into cheers and plugging his ears Ranma winced. Leaning closer to Ukyo he asked, "What are they shoutin' about?"  
"They were sayin' fiddlerity," Ukyo replied in slurred tones as she accepted yet another mug of the fruit drink while leaning against her battle spatula for support. "Means that we were bein' faithful."  
While Ranma mulled over this Ukyo finished her sixth mug of the fruit drink then took his hand in her own as she unsteadily wavered through the crowd. "Shamchan!" she began to shout. "C'mon out Shamchan!"  
Matching her shouts Ranma was searching the crowd for Shampoo and it was because of this that he didn't notice when Ukyo abruptly paused in her walk. He slammed into her and as he pulled away Ranma rubbed his chin which had hit the back of her head then asked, "Why'd you stop? We gotta find Shamchan."  
"Little girl," whispered Ukyo more to herself than to Ranma. Sheathing her battle spatula she slowly neared the crouched figure of a frightened child. Kneeling before the girl Ukyo slowly touched her cheek and wiped away the tears streaming down them. "Don't cry. Did ya lose your Poppa too? I was a little girl too when my Poppa died..."  
She looked up at a soft touch to her back and saw Ranma standing beside her. He knelt down and with careful hands gathered the little girl into his grasp. Rising to his feet he helped Ukyo up with one hand while maintaining his gentle hold on the child who had now ceased her crying.  
It was then that a matronly woman walked through the crowd to take the child in her arms. As she walked away the little girl shouted happily, "Compassion!"  
Suddenly the crowd parted and Shampoo was standing before them with an calm expectant look on her beautiful features. And despite her wavering balance Ukyo dashed straight to her without tripping once and all with Ranma running at her heels. Together the pair gathered Shampoo in the most powerful of embraces while they exclaimed simultaneously, "Shamchan!"  
There was a long moment of silence then a voice in the crowd said quietly, "Love."  
"Love," the crowd said louder.  
"Love!" the crowd shouted.  
"LOVE!" the crowd roared.  
The couple was lost to this as they clung to Shampoo afraid that she might disappear again. Smiling at this she moved out of their hold reluctantly and reached out to hold their hands in her own. Tugging them along after her much like she had done before Ukyo and Ranma soon found themselves in front of a small shrine. Standing in front of them was Cologne wearing an expression of approval.  
"Well done Daughter-in-law, Son-in-law, I knew you wouldn't fail my Great Granddaughter," said Cologne smiling. She paused to pull out a long document and a pen. "You have successfully completed the wedding ceremony. All that is left is to sign the document licensed from those fools in Beijing to make this all legal. Sign on the dotted line please."  
"Wait a minute," said Ranma quickly as he waved his hands about. "That was the wedding? How could that be?"  
"I got all dressed up fer that?" Ukyo muttered lowly. "Whatta kick in the ass. We better be havin' one helluva reception after that kinda wedding."  
Smiling indulgently at this Cologne handed Ukyo the pen and said, "Of course Daughter-in-law. We'll be having a celebration the likes of which you've never seen."  
Ukyo contemplated this then took the pen from Cologne and managed to scrawl her name in very sloppy penmanship across the page. Handing the pen to Ranma she smiled and said, "Your turn Ranchan."  
Still mulling over the odd Amazon wedding he'd just gone through Ranma met Ukyo's gaze then shifted to look at Shampoo's. Seeing the matching love in both their eyes he wasted no time in signing his name. Turning to Shampoo he handed her the pen and said, "You next Shamchan."  
Returning his smile Shampoo leaned forward and to place the only neat signature on the page. When she finished the crowd erupted into cheers while Cologne rolled up the document and placed it somewhere within her gown.  
Meanwhile Shampoo had tossed the pen over her shoulder and was indulging in an embrace very similar to the one she had shared in private with both Ukyo and Ranma. It had only been seconds but they were already in wedded bliss.

"It stinks," whined Ukyo as she sniffed the small cup Kasumi had just handed her. "Do I gotta drink it?"  
"Yes," replied Comb shortly. "You gotta. So just drink it already, would you?"  
Looking bemused at older woman's reaction Kasumi said in gentle tones, "Don't be difficult Ukyo. That's a special herbal recipe I just now learned from Comb-san. It will help sober you up." Smiling softly she added, "You don't want to pass out on your wedding night, do you?"  
Ukyo squinted her eyes and looked over at Ranma who was attempting to do the traditional Amazon dance with Shampoo then sighed. "I s'pose not," Ukyo muttered. "Don' wanna let Shamchan have all the fun." With that she quickly downed the contents of the entire cup and seconds after she did this she broke out into a loud coughing fit. Looking up at Comb she said in slurred speech, "Good stuff."  
At this Comb gave a short bark of amused laughter then said, "You're starting to grow on me kid. You might just be fun after all."  
"Thanks," Ukyo rasped as she leaned forward in an attempt to regain her breath. While she did this sandalwood eyes caught sight of a mussed Nabiki nearing with Perfume. "Hey," greeted Ukyo who was already starting to feel the effects of the herbal drink. "Whatcha been doing Nabchan?"  
Nabiki turned an interesting shade of red and smirking at this Perfume drew an arm around her waist. "We've been enjoying the spirit of celebration," purred Perfume. "Isn't that right, Airen?"  
"Right," Nabiki said as she offered a lame smile.  
Narrowing her eyes Ukyo opened her mouth to say something when suddenly she found herself being pulled out of her seat by a laughing Ranma and Shampoo. With playful shouts they demanded she join them in dancing and soon the threesome disappeared into the crowd again.  
"That was close," said Nabiki with a sigh. She then scowled slightly at Perfume. "Really subtle Perchan. It took her all of five seconds to see through that."  
"So?" said Perfume lazily while she ran her finger down the length of Nabiki's arm which caused the other girl to shiver. "You care what she think?"  
Meeting sapphire eyes Nabiki sighed again then shook her head in a slow movement as she said, "You know me too well. You do know that, right?"  
"Yes," Perfume smiled. "And that the way I like it."  
The couple moved in for a sweet embrace and when they parted Comb, who had been watching the exchange with interest, smiled with devilish humor. "So," she began. "What does enjoying the spirit of the celebration mean anyway?"  
As Nabiki and Perfume locked their eyes in a hapless gaze Comb broke out into raucous laughter while Kasumi had the smallest smile of amusement on her features.

"Cologne," said Lotion solemnly. "We must talk."  
Eyeing her fellow Elder with some surprise Cologne questioned, "Why so serious? This is a celebration."  
"He's training them as Lore Masters," Lotion hissed. When she saw Cologne's eyes widen she continued, "Now will you talk with me?"  
"Of course," said Cologne in dazed shock. She gave a short nod then swiftly turned on her staff. "Follow me. We'll discuss this in the privacy of my cabin."  
Silently the two Elders made their way through the large crowd of people and for the most part their exit went unnoticed. Unnoticed by everyone but Silk whose tawny gaze narrowed and observed them in certain speculation.

"I win!" exclaimed Atsuko triumphantly. "You see Genchan? I'm still stronger than you! You can't beat me!"  
"Uh-uh," said Genma stubbornly. "Lets go again. I'm gonna beat you this time for sure."  
Laughing lightly at this Nodoka said, "I'd surrender to her superiority if I were you. Atchan's already beat you eleven times now. If you keep this up you'll just get hurt."  
"Feh," sniffed Genma. He did a silly muscle man pose from the chair he sat in. "I'm in tip top condition. There's no way she'll hurt me. Besides," he formed a lascivious smile. "If she hurts me we can't have fun tonight."  
"Not true," purred Nodoka. She moved closer to lean on Silk who was still staring off into the distance. "If you get hurt Silk-chan can just heal you. That means that if she wants to Atchan can go all out with you."  
"All out?" Genma gave a nervous gulp as he looked to Atsuko who had an almost bloodthirsty gleam in her eyes.  
"All out," said Atsuko in a low feline rumble that caused both Nodoka and Genma to shiver. "This is going to be lots of fun Genchan. You ready?"  
Wearing a nervous expression Genma placed his elbow down on the table and prepared for another intense bout of arm wrestling with Atsuko.  
Nodoka watched this with amusement as Genma lost yet again and this time the strength of Atsuko's arm pressing his to the table was so great that the pair went toppling over to land in a heap on the ground. Laughing more than she had in years Nodoka turned to say something to Silk and was caught by the far off look in her eyes.  
"Silk-chan?" questioned Nodoka. "Is something the matter? You look so pale."  
Snapping out of her mesmerized state Silk looked to Nodoka and offered a warm smile. "I'm fine. I was just trying to figure out why Elders Cologne and Lotion left the party in such a hurry and with such looks upon their faces. They had the look of death itself."  
"Well," began Nodoka as she formed a wry smile. "Why don't you just go and find that out for yourself? I know you're dying to. Go on," she gave Silk a playful shove. "I give you my utmost approval. I'll stay here with Tweedledum and Tweedledee until you get back."  
Giving Nodoka a look of gratitude Silk squeezed her arm gently before rising to her feet and disappearing into the crowd in search of the two missing Elders.  
"Hey," said Genma as his head popped up on the other side of the table. "Where's she going off to?"  
"Never mind that," Nodoka tapped him lightly on the nose. "What took you so long getting off the ground?"  
Just as Genma was blushing a light red hue Atsuko's unruly fawn colored head emerged and flashed a huge smile. "Dokachan!" she exclaimed. "Want to have fun and join us?"  
Chuckling softly Nodoka replied, "How could I refuse an invitation like that?"

"When I first saw the twins I realized who they were but I never imagined that he would be training them in such matters," said Cologne in shocked tones.  
"Neither did I," responded Lotion. "Then again, I never expected to see the children again. I thought when he took them away that day we'd never see them grown."  
Nodding quietly at this Cologne narrowed her eyes and set her jaw. "He tricked us," she hissed. "We thought that he was doing us a favor when he took the twins off our hands but as usual he was only doing it for his own benefit."  
"Cologne?" questioned Lotion puzzled.  
"In their veins runs the blood of both Silk and Ichiro along with all the power that must come with it," continued Cologne. "Happosai wanted that power for himself and that's why he offered to take the children. He planned on making them his disciples all along." Shaking her head in slow regret she said, "I cannot even contemplate the power he has in his hands with the twins being utterly loyal to him."  
"My Goddess," said Lotion in horror. "What have we done?"  
A low chuckle filled the air and both Elders whirled around to see Happosai casually leaning against the far wall. "Don't be so dramatic," he began. "It isn't like I'm going to use the girls so I can take over the world."  
"Then what do you plan on using them for?" asked Cologne sharply.  
"I'm not using them at all," said Happosai simply. "As I remember it I was the only one who wanted the girls when they were born. Then again, their Mother never had the chance to want them. Isn't that right?" He paused to sniff as he said, "You didn't even have the curtsey to tell her that she had two beautiful baby girls. You had to lie about that too."  
"You don't fool us," Lotion growled. "We know you're up to something."  
"So?" Happosai mocked. "You can think whatever you like Lotion. All I know is that I raised and loved all my girls like they were my own. Is it so wrong to want to have powerful and loyal disciples to take over my school of martial arts when I finally pass?" He narrowed his eyes and gave them both a close study. "Neither of you fool me. Seeing Natsume and Kurumi has made the both of you remember the biggest mistake that you've ever made. Instead of taking responsibility for that mistake you'd rather blame it on me. Well, I'm afraid it won't work. Their banishment from their roots was all your doing. I at least gave the twins a hint of heritage even if they don't know who their Mother is."  
"And who is their Mother exactly?"  
The three ancient martial artists turned in the direction the quiet question was voiced from and were stunned to see Silk standing in the room with them. She took a hesitant step forward and with more strength behind her voice she asked.  
"Who is their Mother?"  
Her jaw tightly clenched and her eyes flaring with an uncontrollable anger Silk hissed.  
"It's me isn't it? It's me and you kept them from me! I'm those two girls Mother aren't I? Shaking with barely contained rage Silk screamed, "Aren't I?!"  
"Silk..." began Lotion.  
"NO!" shouted Silk. "No more of your lies! I don't want to hear any of it! There will never be a reason good enough to justify what you've done to me!"  
Lotion flinched at this then slowly began again, "It was Ichiro... your children were under his influence when they were born. We didn't know if they would-"  
"Turn out like him?" finished Silk viciously. "They were my children too Grandmother! You had no right to take them away from me! I kept the pregnancy despite of how it came about so why would you think that his influence over my babies would have deterred me from wanting them?!"  
"It wasn't that," whispered Lotion. "We knew you'd want them but we weren't sure if you should be able to."  
"Why you-" growled Silk as she stalked forward.  
"That's enough Silk!" Cologne interrupted tersely. "We don't have time for your emotional outbursts."  
"Don't have time?" Silk said incredulously. "You lied to me about my children being dead and you took them away from me for nineteen years and you don't have time?!"  
"Precisely," said Cologne coolly. "We did what we thought was for the best Silk. Whether you want to admit it or not Ichiro is a part of the twins and that fact makes them possibly just as dangerous as he was. When the twins were born all three of us sensed a darkness in them that was nearly as strong as his own. It could have destroyed us and for a time we considered killing them." Silk paled at this then swiftly put on her mask of rage again but before she could say anything Cologne continued, "Then Happosai offered to raise the twins. As he made his escape with them we woke you from your trance and told you that your child was stillborn. Never thinking that one day you would discover the truth."  
"Why?" whispered Silk as she looked to Happosai. "Why did you do it?"  
Meeting her gaze solemnly Happosai replied, "Not everything evil should die. Some are meant for redemption especially ones as young as they were at the time."  
"All children are innocent," Silk said to herself as she formed a dazed expression. Suddenly she snapped her head up and bore her fiery gaze into the group. "I'm going to tell them everything. Tonight. They deserve to know the truth and to know me as soon as possible."  
Whirling around Silk started to phase out of the cabin when Lotion called, "No Silk! Let them be!" When Silk's eyes shifted to glare at her she softly added, "Let them have this one last night of peace before their world shatters."  
Holding their gaze for a long tense moment Silk faced forward and as she phased completely she said, "Fine. I'll tell them the truth tomorrow."  
Watching her exit an echoing silence filled the air as the three people remaining questioned the justice of their past decisions and the pain that they have caused.

"That was great Oneechan!" exclaimed Ukyo as she bounded forward to envelope Natsume in a tight hug. When she pulled away she wore a wide grin. "I never knew that you were such a good dancer!"  
Natsume had a rosy tinge to her cheeks as she returned the smile and said, "We've gone to a few clubs on the road together. At first we went so Kurumi could get the people inside to buy her free food but I sort of ended up enjoying the dancing."  
"Me too," chirped Kurumi cheerfully. She paused to form an exaggerated expression of anger as she added, "Even if they always card me."  
Laughing at this Ukyo hooked arms with the twins as they made their way through the crowd and back to the huge table that was reserved for the newlyweds. The group around the table greeted them happily and as Ukyo plunked down in her seat between Ranma and Shampoo she said, "Whatcha been talking about?"  
"Oh nothing interesting," began Ranma mischievously.  
"Just you," finished Shampoo with a smirk.  
"I'm boring now?" Ukyo feigned insult. "Well this is gonna have to be remedied. Quick! Someone challenge me!"  
"What sort of challenge do you want?" questioned Nabiki in a low purr.  
Ukyo formed an exaggerated face of contemplation when she finally grinned lasciviously and said, "The kind that I get on my honeymoon."  
"That works," commented Nabiki.  
"Oh yeah," drawled Ukyo, her eyes twinkling.  
While Perfume gave Nabiki a sharp pinch to her ribs which the other girl yelped the figure of Kuno ran past with the same group of Amazons chasing after him.  
"Brother dear?" questioned Kodachi as she blinked. "Why are those women pursuing him? Has he insulted them?"  
"Tachi?" Ranma said while he watched his friend run away at top speeds. Looking to Shampoo he said, "Are they after him for the reasons I think they're after him?"  
"Is so," replied Shampoo nodding. "Want test him to see if make suitable Airen. Except he no take challenge."  
Chuckling at this Ukyo said, "Kuno always was a bit of a troublemaker. Just because he's sane shouldn't make any difference in that area."  
"Just Kuno?" said Akane wryly. "Doesn't Dachi get any credit in that department?"  
"Yes," sniffed Kodachi. "I believe I've caused my own amount of trouble in Nerima but if we're comparing who can be considered most adept that would be Kuonji-san."  
"Yeah," Ryoga snickered. "Ucchan's caused the most trouble out of everybody I know and I know a lot of people."  
"Hey!" exclaimed Ukyo in wounded tones. "I don't cause that much trouble!"  
At this statement everyone in the group exchanged wary glances and Ukyo groaned. With wide sandalwood eyes she turned to the twins and said, "Big sisters?"  
"I'm sorry little Ukyo," began Natsume.  
"But he's right," finished Kurumi.  
Wearing a small scowl Ukyo looked to Kasumi and questioned in sad pathetic tones, "Kasumi-chan?"  
"Ukyo," said Kasumi solemnly. "You're the biggest troublemaker I've ever known. And I grew up living with Akane and Nabiki."  
While Ukyo formed a deflated expression and had to be consoled by Ranma and Shampoo the two other Tendo sisters looked to their elder sibling.  
"Gee thanks sis," Nabiki said dryly.  
"What?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "It's true. You're the one who blackmailed your second grade teacher."  
"Once!" cried Nabiki as she threw her hands up in the air. "I only did it once and everyone keeps bringing it up!"  
"Sorry Oneechan," said Akane giggling. "But Kasumi is right. You are a troublemaker."  
Shooting Akane a dirty look Nabiki pointed out, "She said your name first, not mine."  
Akane blinked at this then focused on Kasumi. "What trouble did I get in?"  
"There is your habit of getting into constant fights with bullies," reminded Kasumi with quiet humor.  
"Oh yeah..." said Akane dimly.  
Squeezing her hand Ryoga said, "That sounds like a pretty good habit to me."  
"It's time," said Kodachi softly to herself. She then looked to Ryoga and Akane who despite their wide eyed appearance nodded in understanding. Kodachi focused on the three newlyweds and said, "I give you my humblest wishes for future happiness. Now I must take my leave in order to insure that my own takes root."  
"Kodachi?" questioned Ukyo while she watched the dark gymnast leave the table and dash into the crowd. She looked to Akane and Ryoga who were still present. "What was that all about?"  
"Uhm..." began Ryoga haplessly.  
"Hurry hurry run run Ryo!" shouted Atsuko as she ran past and grabbed the back of his shirt to drag Ryoga after her in a cloud of dust. "Mama mind shout that we'll be late! Hurry too dark pretty Akane! We not be late!"  
Quickly looking from Atsuko to the group Akane offered an apologetic look then took off after the exiting duo. Observing this Ranma said, "Weird..."  
"For certain," said Shampoo with a nod.  
"Dammit all!" growled Ukyo. "I wanna know what the hell is goin' on around here!"  
"Little Ukyo," began Natsume sharply.  
"Don't use profanity," finished Kurumi in scolding.  
"I'm sorry big sisters," said Ukyo complacently as she hung her head. "I've been trying to stop."  
"That's good," began Natsume in gentler tones.  
"We're proud of you," continued Kurumi smiling.  
"And we didn't mean to yell," finished Natsume.  
Ukyo beamed at this while Ranma leaned back in his seat and formed an innocent expression as he made the sound of a whip cracking. Ukyo glared at him for this as Shampoo chuckled and clung to the chef's arm as the three broke off into their own private conversation.  
"That was handled well."  
Lifting their gazes the twins looked up into the softly smiling face of Silk who was gazing at them so intensely that it seemed she was trying to memorize their features.  
"Thank you," replied Kurumi as she smiled. "We think it's the duty of a big sister to look after her little sister."  
"And a Mother's duty too," murmured Silk.  
"What was that?" asked Natsume sharply, her tawny eyes glinting with suspicion.  
"Nothing," said Silk quietly. She studied Natsume closer before she questioned, "Is something the matter?"  
"Yes," Natsume said coolly. "I'd like to know why you're here talking to us."  
"Natsume," hissed Kurumi in embarrassment. She turned to Silk and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, she's not usually like this. It's just that-"  
"Our Mother was killed by Amazons," interrupted Natsume tightly. "And I'd rather not hear you speak of her or her duty to us. She was never given a chance to have them."  
With that Natsume abruptly rose to her feet and shoved away from the table to walk into the crowd. Kurumi watched this as she heaved a sigh while Silk remained frozen as she whispered, "Killed?"  
Meeting Silk's gaze Kurumi nodded sadly. "It was when we were still babies, she was killed by an group of rogue Amazons from her tribe." Seeing that Silk still wore an expression of shock she continued lamely, "I know we don't look like Amazons but we are. In fact, we might even be from this tribe. We're not really sure which tribe our Mother was a part of because the Master never told us."  
"Why?" said Silk hoarsely.  
"Why what?" Kurumi blinked.  
Clearing her throat Silk said slowly, "Why didn't he ever tell you the tribe?"  
"To protect us," said Kurumi simply. "If he told us then he risked us going to the tribe to get vengeance on the people who murdered our Mother. He didn't want us doing that and ending up dead because of it."  
"And your Father?" asked Silk. "What did Happosai tell you about him?"  
"He died in battle against an old enemy," informed Kurumi. She tilted her spiky dark brown head to one side and looked at Silk curiously. "Why are you asking me about all of this?" Before the Lore Master could reply Kurumi formed a face of pure elation as she exclaimed, "Did you know our Mother?! Is that it?"  
Smiling at Kurumi's infectious good nature Silk gazed at her with an expression of quiet longing as she said, "Yes. I know her."  
Just as Kurumi started to question her companion further Kuno suddenly came rushing towards the table and jumped under it right next to where both Kurumi and Kasumi was sitting. When his six Amazon pursuers came into sight looking for him the eldest Tendo sister subtly threw one of the wedding presents, an embroidered silk sheet, over his hunched figure.  
Halting in front of the table Dill Weed sheathed her sword and asked in broken Japanese, "You see male who we try get test strength?"  
"He went that way," said Kasumi in charming tones while she stood up and pointed into the far off distance. "If you hurry you might be able to catch him."  
Dill Weed gave a short nod of thanks then in a large cloud of dust she and her followers ran in the direction that Kasumi had indicated to. It was only when they were safely a mile away that Kuno lifted the silk sheet to poke his head out from under the table. His eyes filled with gratitude he said, "I am forever in your debt Tendo-san. These Amazon women are terribly forward."  
At this statement Kasumi formed a quirky smile and said, "Really? I couldn't tell."

The light in Ganglot's temple was scarce and flickered across the chamber in scattered directions. One such shard of light crossed Kodachi's worried face as she took her place in the circle of people that surrounded Ganglot. Keeping her gaze fixed on the oni Kodachi silently reached her hand out to Akane who was standing next to her.  
When all their hands were linked Ganglot closed her golden eyes and tipped her silver head back as she stretched her arms into the air. Concentrate, she whispered in their minds. Feel your chest rise with each breath. Focus on that and relax in the moment. Then the power will rise from you.  
In silent agreement all in the group followed suit and closing their eyes they concentrated with their entire being. Soon the air was crackling with energy that was focused above Ganglot's head. Abruptly snapping open her eyes she shuddered as she felt a taste of its power. Though she had imbued her power to Ukyo from within the safe confines of her temple from which she drew power Ganglot was still feeling the effects of the drain. And now the sheer strength of the energy of her companions was overwhelming. Releasing a deep breath she calmed her body then focused on her mind. Her mind and her soul.  
It was time to talk to Sakura.  
Ganglot's body froze as if it were a statue and a glazed look covered her golden eyes as she stared transfixed ahead into nothingness. Her body may have been dead like an empty shell but her mind was very much alive and with it her soul. A soul that was entwined with Sakura's and it was time that they were finally separated.  
The plane of her mind was dark. That was the first change that Ganglot noted. When she had originally met the street fighter it wasn't this way. It was muddled and confused but it wasn't dark. There was a glow about it that sent waves of warmth flowing through her. A warmth that was no longer present. Instead it was a chill that ran down her spine as she stepped into Sakura's mindscape.  
"Well, well," a dry caustic voice pronounced. "Look who's finally come for a visit. I'm surprised you got here so fast what with the big reunion going on outside."  
Slowly out of the misty shadows the petite figure of Kurasuwa Sakura emerged to stand before her. She wore a biting expression on her features and her green eyes glowed with an intense ferocity that hadn't been there before. There was a clear look of challenge in her gaze. Challenge matched with disdain and deep loathing.  
"Sakura," began Ganglot. "It's time. I need your help to do this. Only together will we be able to find where our minds and souls begin then end."  
"Whoop-dee-doo," said Sakura sarcastically as she flopped down in a recliner that suddenly appeared. "Don't you think I already knew that? I can hear all your thoughts instantly from here. They're my entertainment." She suddenly rose to her feet and stopped inches from the oni to stare her hard in the eyes. "I know how you have to separate us," she hissed. "I was the one possessed so you have to unwind your soul from mine. Your mind from mine. Your feelings from mine. Rip them apart piece by piece then somehow put them back together." Sakura paused to tilt her head as she studied Ganglot carefully. "But now you don't think you can do it, do you? You think it might push me over the edge so you want to test me here. To see how I'll react. Isn't that right?"  
"Yes," replied Ganglot in a whisper.  
Chuckling softly Sakura shook her head as she drew away from the oni. "Too late for that," she said snidely. "I've already been pushed over the edge too many times to count since I've been locked in here. In fact, I think I've been over the edge since the day I fell into the damned spring."  
"You didn't fall," said Ganglot quietly. "I pulled you to me."  
"Thank you so much for reminding me about that, I almost forgot for a moment there," said Sakura sarcastically. Whirling around she faced Ganglot then continued, "I don't want your sympathy or your apologies. You did what you did and now you gotta fix it. That's what you're here to do so stop being so fucking sensitive and just fix it!" Sakura slowly neared the oni until they were so close that Ganglot could feel the street fighter's breath on her skin. "I can take whatever you can give me. Trust me on that."  
Giving no reply Ganglot silently lifted her tapered hands to gently place them on Sakura's forehead and when Sakura mimicked this action with Ganglot the world around them shifted from the stark plane of darkness into a vast realm of shifting rainbow streams. The streams which flowed all around of them held an unknown amount of feelings and memories in their depths. With a sudden jolt they recognized their true owners and dove into their body to slowly rebuild the individuality that had been lost in the possession.  
The sounds of her parents fighting and the slam of the front door echoing as her father left for the very last time.  
Sakura.  
The slow inevitable pain of seeing her husband slain in battle and the ostracism brought about by his tribe.  
Ganglot.  
The smell of the fresh cut grass in the park filling her nostrils as she lazily discussed the day's events with Ukyo as they cuddled underneath the oak tree.  
Sakura.  
The melodic laugh of her daughter during her first clumsy attempt at flying in the brilliant blue sky.  
Ganglot.  
The numbness of mind and body when she found Ukyo gone without a trace.  
Sakura.  
The sudden pull from the mortal plane that caused a terror for her daughter's safety as she was torn away from her life into the forced prison of a Jusenkyo spring.  
Ganglot.  
The overwhelming fear that filled her system while she watched the cursed waters get closer and closer until she sunk into their depths only to lose herself.  
Sakura.  
The exhilarating freedom that lasted mere seconds before she froze on finally seeing her Grandson in the flesh only to be met with a splash of hot water from him.  
Ganglot.  
The reunion with Ukyo that brought both pain and pleasure unmarked in her life.  
Sakura.  
The slow madness of watching life and feeling emotions she could never hope to share.  
Ganglot.  
The intoxication of her scent... of Kodachi.  
Sakura.  
The steady invasion of mind and soul.  
Ganglot.  
The twisting illogic of madness taking hold.  
Sakura.  
The rush of power as her last disciple returns.  
Ganglot.  
The helpless terror on feeling her mind and soul slip away into something she never wanted.  
Sakura.  
The freedom.  
Ganglot.  
The captivity.  
Sakura.  
The separation.  
Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot. Sakura. Ganglot.  
The madness.  
The control.  
The love.  
The hate.  
The separation.

"Is complete."  
None were sure just who said those words as the wafting blue smoke rose off of the two collapsed bodies in the center of the chamber. In a daze the group slowly moved forward and as the last of the smoke cleared they saw Sakura and Ganglot as they truly were.  
Sakura with her spiky chocolate brown hair always unruly and a compact petite frame.  
Ganglot with her shining silver hair that glowed in the moonlight and a long svelte frame.  
Both free and separated.

To be continued...

All characters in this fanfiction are from Ranma 1/2. With the exceptions of: Sakura who is from Street Fighter; Perfume who is borrowed from the Most Unlikely Of Friends by Wade Tritschler; Ganglot who is an original creation by yours truly and the name Shinguuji along with the sword arataka are both taken from the Sakura Wars. This fanfiction was inspired by the works of the great goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and many other cool folks.

Author's note: My life got a bit crazy in the past months so please forgive the long delay for this chapter. Much thanks to my brother Rick for his all pre-reading help.

Send comments to: Dreiser3

Thanks to Red Death all my fanfics are archived at: ~

Next up: Sakura and Ganglot are separated but will Sakura succeed in regaining her old life? Her first step is to seek out and join the annual street fighting tournament.

"I wish I could tie you up in my shoes and make you feel unpretty too. I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror, who's inside there?" -TLC- 


	21. Chapter 21

Switching Heirs: An Altered Destiny

By: Dreiser

-Twenty One-

Ukyo was hot.

They might have been given the best cabin for their honeymoon but even the best cabin in Joketsuzoku didn't have air conditioning.

Stretching her body which lay snugly in between her Airen she kicked away the blue silk sheet that was barely covering them and groaned, "I hate the heat."

"Really?" Ranma questioned lazily. He had his chin in the palm of his hand and was smiling down at the two girls as he played with Shampoo's lavender hair. "I kind of like it."

"Me too," said Shampoo in muffled tones from where she was draped on Ukyo's stomach.

"Well I don't," complained Ukyo. "I hate being all sweaty and gross. That's the worst part of training."

Scarlet eyes peeked through mussed bangs and Shampoo said slyly, "What we just finish doing six times make you sweaty. You hate that?"

"Seven," corrected Ranma cheerfully.

"That right," Shampoo smiled. "Seven times." She looked back to Ukyo and said, "Well?"

"Uhm..." began Ukyo haplessly. "That's different. It's a good kind of sweaty."

"A good kind?" asked Shampoo skeptically as she raised an eyebrow. "I no understand. I thought you hate all kind of sweaty. Explain difference."

"Yeah Ucchan," Ranma snickered. "Explain."

Scowling slightly Ukyo glared at Ranma before she formed a mischievous expression and her hand darted under the covers causing him to gasp in delight. "Still want me to explain?" she said sensuously.

"No..." said Ranma breathlessly.

"That's what I thought," murmured Ukyo. She then turned her gaze to Shampoo. "I think we have much better things to do than discuss the weather, don't you?"

"Yes," purred Shampoo. "I think so too."

Smiling widely, Ukyo moved her attention back to Ranma while Shampoo slid underneath the sheet and said, "Eight."

Sakura was in darkness.

Slowly she felt it alleviate into the creeping influx of light as her soul was torn in a painful separation from the oni Ganglot's. Her entire body ached, but in a strangely pleasant way, as Sakura blearily opened her green eyes to look upon the worried features of Kodachi.

"Dachi," rasped Sakura as she weakly lifted her hand to touch the gymnast's face. Kodachi intercepted her hand and pulled to her lips for a soft kiss. "Did it work?"

"Yes," whispered Kodachi tearfully. "You did it, my darling. You succeeded just as you said you would."

"Heh," Sakura chuckled before she gave a harsh cough. "Like there was ever any doubt." A beam of sunlight passed over her eyes and she winced at the contact. "Why's it so bright out? Isn't it night?"

Kodachi tenderly wiped Sakura's forehead that was covered with small beads of perspiration and murmured, "It's the early morning my dearest. You have been resting for nearly twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?" repeated Sakura in a daze. "But how is that possible? It should've taken days for me to wake..."

"It was Ganglot's doing," Kodachi replied quietly. "In the separation she gave you some of her powers. They were meant to aid in your recovery."

"Swell," said Sakura sourly as she coughed again. "I separate with her and still I gotta deal with her crap."

"Sakura darling?" asked Kodachi softly.

Meeting violet eyes Sakura cupped the gymnast's face in a weak hold as she said, "It's just me and you from now on Dachi. I don't want anything to do with her."

"But my dea-" Kodachi began.

"No!" Sakura interrupted with a shout before she began coughing. When she stopped she said more gently, "I gotta have time Dachi... to get rid of her... of her influence and to find myself again. To do that I can't see her, hear her, or even think about her. Can you understand that?"

"Yes," whispered Kodachi with raw emotion. "I can understand completely."

Natsume was confused.

She stared at the Lore Master known as Silk who had appeared out of nowhere at the campsite that she and Kurumi had made slightly outside of the village. But the confusion that she felt was quickly masked with annoyance.

"What do you want?" asked Natsume sharply.

Silk chose to ignore the question and instead walked around the fire to stand across from Natsume. Her hands now linked behind her back she said, "Please call your sister."

"No," said Natsume icily. "You tell me what this is all about. Then I'll call her."

"Please," said Silk in a soft plea. "Call her. I cannot explain anything until she is here."

Stunned at the tenderness in Silk's voice and the love in her gaze Natsume stared at her in shock. "Do as she says Natsume," said Happosai as he appeared next to Silk. "This is something that you both need to hear."

With a silent nod Natsume disappeared into the woods in search of her twin to leave Happosai alone with Silk. "I don't need your help," Silk began harshly. "I'm perfectly capable of telling my children the truth."

"You may be capable of telling them but without me here they won't listen," said Happosai calmly.

"You're an evil man," hissed Silk. "Just because you helped to care for my children doesn't make you any better than Cologne and Lotion. You still hid them from me."

"Call me whatever you like," said Happosai as he formed the smallest of smiles. "But it won't change the fact that all of my girls love me. They'll always be my disciples and nothing you say can change that."

While Silk grimaced at this statement the soft sound of Natsume and Kurumi's approach met their ears. Looking up they saw the twins entering the camp. Kurumi halted in front of the fire and smiled upon seeing Silk.

"Silk-san," Kurumi greeted politely. "I didn't expect to be seeing you so soon. What are you doing here?"

"She wouldn't say," said Natsume tightly. "At least not until I retrieved you."

"Really?" asked Kurumi curiously. She blinked then turned back to Silk and continued, "What's going on?" When Silk didn't reply she looked to Happosai. "Master," she said slowly. "Is something the matter? You both look so serious."

Taking a step forward Happosai began, "I haven't been entirely honest with you girls. Over the years I've kept secrets from you, in hopes of protecting you. You no longer need my protection so it's time that the truth came out."

"Master," said Kurumi with obvious surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother is alive," said Happosai quietly.

A moment of echoing silence passed as the twins wore faces of complete shock. Then finally, Natsume said in numb tones, "What?"

"He said that your mother is alive," Silk said as she took as step towards the twins. "And I know this to be true because I am your mother."

"No," whispered Natsume in disbelief. Slowly she shook her dark brown head back and forth as she repeated in a strained mantra, "No, no, no..."

Meanwhile Kurumi remained still before she lifted her gaze and looked into Silk's face to see herself there. Studying Silk with a quiet intensity she said, "You're our mother?"

"Yes," replied Silk hoarsely. "I am."

"NO!" Natsume roared as she pushed past her sister to grab onto Silk's lapels. "I won't believe it! You can't be our mother! Our mother died! She loved us and she would have never abandoned us!" Now shaking uncontrollably, Natsume released Silk from her hold as she collapsed to her knees. "It's not true..." she whispered. "You can't be her. You can't."

"Natsume," said Silk painfully as she took a step closer only to have the girl lift her head and bore a gaze of intense hatred into her.

"Don't," hissed Natsume. "Don't you dare say anything more. You've done enough. I won't let you sully our mother's name anymore with your lies."

"They aren't lies Natsume," said Happosai. He walked to his disciple and stood before her as their eyes met. "Silk is your mother and she never abandoned you. You were taken from her, the both of you. The tribal Elders and myself did it. You were seen as a threat to the tribe's safety and because of this you were hidden from her. Silk thought that you were stillborn. She never knew that you existed..."

"No," said Natsume dully. "No... this can't be true. Say this isn't true, Master. Please!"

"I'm sorry," murmured Happosai. For the first time in years his eyes reflected genuine sadness. "But it is."

"Mother," said Kurumi softly.

All eyes turned to Kurumi as she took a hesitant step towards Silk as she stared at the Amazon in certain wonder. A slow joyous smile spread across Kurumi's pretty features before she propelled herself at Silk for a fierce embrace. Clutching to the Lore Master's sides, hot tears rolled down Kurumi's face as she buried herself in Silk's arms.

"Mother," Kurumi said in choked tones of reverence. "I've missed you so much..."

"My baby," sobbed Silk as she pulled Kurumi even closer to her while rocking her back and forth. "I missed you even more. I'll never let you go again, I promise."

Watching this scene with solemn eyes Happosai looked to the numb form of Natsume who sat staring at the ground with a look of dull shock on her features. Touching her shoulder softly he looked into her eyes when they lifted.

"Go to her," Happosai advised. "For your entire life she has been kept from you. Don't let her slip away now that you finally have her back." Before he slipped away into the woods he looked back and repeated, "Go to her."

There was a long moment of silence then Kurumi slipped out of Silk's embrace and knelt at her sister's side.

"Natsume," began Kurumi quietly. "We finally have what we've always wanted. A family... a sense of self. We'll know who we are now. Where we came from. Don't ruin that because of a false grudge. It was all lies, Natsume. Lies."

"Please," whispered Silk as she joined Kurumi to kneel in front of Natsume who stared listlessly at her. "Please don't shut me out. I love you so much..." Her hand shaking Silk hesitantly reached out to cup Natsume's cheek. "I don't think that I could survive finding you only to lose you again."

Closing her eyes Natsume released a shuddering sigh before she lowered her head as the tears flowed freely. When Natsume lifted her gaze moments later she wore a face of aching need. Her lower lip trembling and her eyes shining with tears she said quietly, "Mother?"

"Yes," whispered Silk fervently as she pulled Natsume into her arms. "Yes, that's right."

Now sobbing uncontrollably Natsume curled up into Silk's lap as the Lore Master and Kurumi hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Mother," sobbed Natsume. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," returned Silk through her own tears. "Don't be sorry, baby. We're together now."

The three of them continued to embrace in a moment of intense bonding as they cried for the years they lost and the lies they were told. And from the bushes Happosai watched it all take place with a definite sense of satisfaction.

Akane was laughing.

Laughing so hard that her sides were hurting and tears streaked her cheeks. The wait for Ganglot to wake up was a long and tedious one. In the midst of it Atsuko came up with the idea to spar with Ryoga to see just how far he'd progressed in the martial arts.

Now, Ryoga was a good martial artist. Admittedly some could say that he was a great martial artist. But the last time he sparred with his mother he'd been thirteen. At thirteen he wasn't nearly as strong as he was now and because of this Atsuko had always gone slightly easy on him.

That wasn't the case now that he was sixteen.

"Mom," groaned Ryoga from high tree branch that he'd been thrown into. As he stuck his head out of the leaves it could be seen that his hair was full of tiny branches and a bird nest rested haphazardly on his head. "Are you trying to kill me or what?"

"Feh," Atsuko shook her head sadly. "You've gotten lazy, Ryo. I might have to train you all over from start."

"I haven't gotten lazy!" said Ryoga in offended tones as he started to climb down from the tree. "It's just that I'm not used to fighting someone with super strength."

"Lazy little Ryo," said Atsuko as she folded her arms over her chest. She looked to Akane, who was still giggling against her will, and said, "Sad, yes? Soon he be fat with big pot belly. So very sad..."

Akane laughed even harder upon picturing Ryoga with a pot belly and jumping down from the tree he landed next to her then eyed her warily. "Thanks Akane," grumbled Ryoga. "You're a big help."

"I'm sorry Ryochan," said Akane as she wiped her tears away as she giggled some more. "It's just that in all my life I never saw anyone land in so many trees."

"Funny," said Ryoga sourly. He was about to say more when the eggs in the nest hatched to reveal several wildly chirping birds.

"See?" said Atsuko smugly. "Even little birdies agree that you've gotten lazy."

"Mom!" Ryoga said in exasperation. "For the last time, I haven't gotten lazy! I just-"

Ryoga's next words were cut off as suddenly out of nowhere a bird descended upon him and started pecking him in the face. Releasing a sharp cry of surprise Ryoga ran into the distance with the bird chasing him while it squawked in outrage while the newborn birds kept chirping.

Looking from Akane, who was collapsed on the ground laughing her head off, to Ryoga who was trying to keep the bird away from his face while climbing up a tree, Atsuko heaved a sigh.

"Guess that mean no more training for today," said Atsuko with a shrug.

Nabiki was curious.

For the fifteenth consecutive time an Amazon warrior was eyeing her with interest and for the fifteenth consecutive time when she met their gaze they quickly averted it. She supposed she should be grateful that they weren't challenging her to duels or chasing her around like they'd done to Kuno. Giving a small shrug she continued walk through the village towards the high logs that were placed for mid air combat training. As she approached she could hear the sounds of Perfume training with her double bladed axes. There was a moment of silence then a loud thunk sounded and seconds later the figure of Perfume was standing before Nabiki.

"Airen," chided Perfume with a smile. "You no can sneak up on me, no matter how quiet you are."

"One day," said Nabiki as she wagged her index finger at the Enforcer. "I'll be able to sneak up on you. Count on it."

"That so?" Perfume said in a low purr. In a smooth movement she pulled Nabiki to her as her smile widened. "I guess I have to be on the look out then."

"Definitely," replied Nabiki. Releasing a quiet sigh Nabiki buried her face in the crook of Perfume's neck and played with the soft strands of chestnut hair.

Her sapphire eyes lidded Perfume kissed the top of Nabiki's auburn hair and murmured, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Nabiki. She released another sigh as she felt Perfume snugly wrap her arms around her waist. A long moment passed before she said with quiet humor, "I'm too comfortable. You make me feel lazy."

"That so?" asked Perfume as she formed a pleased smile. Pulling Nabiki even closer she continued, "That not so bad. Sometimes it's good to be lazy. You need to take rest."

"I guess," said Nabiki with a low chuckle. She lifted her hazel eyes to meet Perfume's sapphire ones. "Perfume baby," she began softly. "Why do they stare at me?"

Blinking in confusion Perfume asked, "What you mean, Airen? Who stare at you?"

"The villagers," Nabiki murmured as she buried herself back into Perfume's protective hold. "Every time I leave the cabin they all stare at me. Why is that? Is it because I'm an outsider?"

Smiling as she understood her Airen's question Perfume pulled back to meet their eyes. Lightly caressing Nabiki's cheek Perfume said, "No worries. They only stare at you because they curious." She paused to slyly add, "That and because you so beautiful."

A hot blush tinged Nabiki's cheeks. She averted her eyes for a moment then faced the Enforcer and tapped her on the nose. "But that's not the whole story is it, Bobo?"

"No," said Perfume as she smiled. "It also have to do with my status as tribal Enforcer. They wondering how it was that you defeated me. No offense, Airen, but you not looking much like a warrior..."

"Oh yeah?" asked Nabiki playfully. She tipped her head to one side and said, "What do I look like then?"

"You look like a very beautiful," Perfume paused to kiss Nabiki soundly. "Smart," she paused again to bring about another kiss. "And dangerous woman." She finished with an ardent kiss that caused Nabiki to sigh when they separated.

Breathing at bit raggedly Nabiki looked into sapphire eyes as she said, "I'm dangerous, huh?"

"Very dangerous," said Perfume sensuously. "You make my heart race to point of having an attack."

"What a way to go," Nabiki murmured as she captured Perfume's lips for yet another passionate kiss.

When they parted Perfume chuckled and said, "You hear me complaining, Airen?"

"Nope," said Nabiki with a grin. She paused before she added mischievously, "And that better stay true."

"That so?" said Perfume as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey," Nabiki said playfully. She then wound her fingers around the back of Perfume's neck. "I'm the one who defeated you, Bobo. That means I'm the lady in charge."

Considering this for a moment Perfume formed an evil grin as she said, "You really think so?" She moved her hands down the length of Nabiki's body and continued, "But I know something that something that few do."

"What's that?" asked Nabiki.

"This!" cried Perfume as her hands dove towards Nabiki's midsection. In seconds the middle Tendo sister was laughing hysterically as she hunched over Perfume's relentless hand that were tickling her mercilessly. "I know ultimate spot to tickle you!"

"Stoooop," wheezed Nabiki through her laughter. "I surrender. You win, Perfume baby."

"I thought so," said Perfume smugly as she pulled Nabiki up to meet their faces. Pushing back some loose strand of hair she smiled and said, "Wo ai ni."

Burying her face in Perfume's neck Nabiki asked in soft and hesitant tones, "Is that an apology for almost tickling me to death?"

"No," said Perfume. She ran her fingers through Nabiki's auburn tresses. "Just the truth."

Smiling at this Nabiki snuggled closer to her companion and repeated quietly, "Wo ai ni."

Shampoo was hungry.

She quickly stole the last of Ranma's grapes as the pigtailed boy looked at her with wry humor. Ranma sat in front of her surrounded by the messy blue silk blanket. He was searching through the contents of the basket of fruit that the villagers had given them. Ukyo meanwhile, was crouched in the corner of the room going through the assorted presents they'd been given.

"Hey Shamchan," called Ukyo as she turned around to hold up a small brown pouch. "What's this thing for?"

Squinting her scarlet eyes Shampoo said, "Can't tell from here. Come closer..."

"Uh-huh," drawled Ukyo. In a languid movement she rose to her feet to reveal her naked body in all it's beauty. As she walked towards her Airen she said, "You sure that you just don't want to get your hands on me again?"

"Why I want that?" asked Shampoo coyly. "We is married now and they always say married couples no have any sex. Isn't that true?"

"Too late for that," Ranma commented with a snicker. He took a loud bite out of an apple and said, "I'd say that our twelve practice rounds destroy that belief."

"But we're still on the honeymoon," reminded Ukyo as she smoothly sat down next to him. Looking to Shampoo she handed the pouch to the Amazon and said, "What is it? Some kind of herb?"

Peering into the pouch, Shampoo said, "Is love dust."

"What?" said Ukyo. She blinked as Ranma handed her an orange and began to slowly peal it. "What's that for?"

"Is aphrodisiac," Shampoo smirked. "Apparently someone think my Airen no can get and keep it up."

"I'm insulted!" exclaimed Ranma humorously as he wore a face of mock horror. He shook his apple at the ceiling and said, "Is there no propriety in the world anymore?"

"Apparently not," Ukyo chuckled at his antics. She threw the orange peal across the room only to watch as Shampoo stole several of her orange slices. "Of course, my lovely Shamchan," she began dryly. "You can have some of my food. All you need to do is ask."

Smiling impishly, Shampoo devoured the last of the orange slices and wiped her chin. "Thank you, Ucchan."

"You're very welcome," said Ukyo as she formed a long suffering expression. Looking to Ranma she moved to sit in his lap. "Did she steal all your fruit too?"

"Yup," said Ranma easily. He pulled Ukyo closer to him and smiled as he saw Shampoo snuggle into Ukyo's lap while she went through the bowl of fruit. "It seems that our Shamchan has a voracious appetite about a lot of things."

"Airen, complaining?" Shampoo mumbled through her mouth full of banana.

"Us?" Ranma and Ukyo said innocently.

The pair exchanged a look before they both turned back to Shampoo and Ukyo said, "Never."

Shaking his head vigorously, Ranma said, "No way."

"You're silly," said Shampoo with a chuckle. In a slow movement she curled in Ukyo's arms and sighed. "This nice."

"Very nice," murmured Ukyo.

"When are we supposed to leave again?" asked Ranma lazily. "I don't think I really want to go home."

"Yuck," Ukyo formed a face of distaste. "Me either. Going home means going back to school and all the Nerima chaos that seems to follow us."

"Us?" Ranma and Shampoo repeated dubiously.

"Fine," relented Ukyo with a sigh. "Follows me."

"No worries, Ucchan," said Shampoo as she turned in Ukyo's lap to face her Airen. "I be there to help you."

Peering around Ukyo's head, Ranma looked at the Amazon with curious cobalt eyes and asked, "What do you mean, Shamchan?"

"Great Grandmother say she enroll me and Perfume in school before we leave," said Shampoo triumphantly. "So I'll be at school with my Airen when we get back. I'm a foreign exchange student for Furinkan High."

"That's one heck of a foreign exchange," said Ranma with a snicker. "We definitely got the good end of the deal."

"Got that right," said Ukyo as she smiled. All was silent for a moment before she said, "I've gotta question for the two of you and I want you to answer honestly, okay?" "Sure," said Ranma with some surprise.

"I promise always be honest with my Airen," said Shampoo as she turned to face Ukyo.

"Okay," said Ukyo as she sighed. Looking from Ranma to Shampoo she paused then asked, "Where are we gonna live when we get back home?"

There was a long pause of complete and utter silence as Ranma and Shampoo met their eyes. After a moment they said together, "I don't know."

Releasing another sigh Ukyo said, "Same here."

Kuno was hiding.

"Are they gone?" Kuno whispered to Kasumi as he slowly stuck his head out from under her bed.

Scanning the village with careful brown eyes Kasumi looked back to Kuno and said, "I think they've given up."

"Impossible," said Kuno as he scooted out from under the bed to sit on the floor. "I don't mean to sound obnoxious but they've been chasing me nonstop since last night. Why would they be giving up their infernal pursuit now?"

"Because Cologne-san is lecturing them," informed Kasumi. The group of Amazon girls who'd been chasing him had their heads hung low as Cologne appeared to be giving them what could be called a mild rant.

"Truly?" asked Kuno as he moved behind Kasumi to poke his head out the door. Frowning as he watched the girls being lectured he said, "I hope they are not in any trouble."

"I thought that you didn't like them," murmured Kasumi as she met his eyes in a curious gaze.

Sighing at this, Kuno gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "I admit that I found their attentions most... disturbing," he said slowly. "But I never wanted them to be punished for their actions. All I wanted was for them to leave me in peace."

"I understand," said Kasumi softly. She offered him a gentle smile then walked outside to sit on the porch. Looking back at him, she said, "Come and sit with me. Now that you can finally come outside, that is. It's a lovely day."

"That it is," Kuno said as he looked at Kasumi with thoughtful eyes. "It's very lovely, indeed."

Genma was in trouble.

He heaved a sigh as he looked at Nodoka and said, "I don't see how we're can tell the boys the truth without a riot breaking out."

"Atsuko will be with us," replied Nodoka. "She can handle any threats of possible violence. But I doubt that it will come to that. Our Ranma is very mature for his age." She paused then said dryly, "Nothing at all like you were."

"Funny," Genma grumbled. "I still don't see why I have to be there. You know they'll just blame me for it."

Chuckling softly, Nodoka said, "You're far too paranoid for your own good. Besides, have you ever been blamed for something you didn't do?"

"Well, no... but there's always a chance of it happening!" said Genma sourly as he formed a scowl.

"Stop worrying so much," Nodoka advised. "We aren't even telling the boys the truth until we go back home. I don't like waiting but with all that's going on..."

"Too many surprises all at once is never a good thing. You're wise indeed to keep this quiet, Nodoka-san."

Nodoka whirled around to look at the ancient figure of the Lore Master, Lotion, and released the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"You," hissed Nodoka as her eyes narrowed.

"Me," repeated Lotion. She tilted her head to one side as she gave a quiet sigh. "I suppose that Silk has told you of our actions from long ago involving her children?"

"Of course she did," Nodoka growled and her hands immediately went to her katana. "And you're lucky that I've been able to restrain myself from killing you."

To Nodoka's surprise, Lotion chuckled at this, and said, "You were always impetuous. But killing me wouldn't solve anything, child. It would merely complicate things more and you have enough problems on your hands."

"Problems?" asked Genma curiously.

"Yes," said Lotion as she looked to him. "Surely you don't think that telling Ryoga and Ranma they're brothers is your only problem? What about Ukyo's loyalty to the demon Happosai? Or my nephew Mousse's quest to destroy Nabiki? And lets not forget about Sakura's increasing instability due to her relationship with Ganglot." She gave another chuckle and turned to hop away as she said, "Yes. There are many problems remaining for you to solve."

There was a long moment of utter silence when Genma turned to Nodoka and said bleakly, "We're doomed."

Nodoka's only response was a dim nod of her head.

Ganglot was awake.

Her golden eyes opened to blearily take in her surroundings. She quickly recognized her bed chamber and wondered when she'd been brought here. Pushing herself up into sitting position, Ganglot stared at her hands.

Just a short while ago she didn't have these. Well, she did but they weren't truly hers. They were only hers because of the magical link she had to Sakura. But these hands...

These hands were hers. This body was hers. This mind was hers. All of it was hers.

"I'm back," said Ganglot with a breathless happiness. A wide smile crossed her lovely features and with a loud cry of joy she leapt to her feet then shouted, "I'm back!"

Little did she know that her cry of joy would echo across the entire area thanks to her restored abilities. Seconds later, she watched as Atsuko rushed into the room followed by Akane and Ryoga. The latter of which had several twigs in his hair for some reason.

"Mama?" asked Atsuko as she took a slow step forward. "Are you okay, Mama? You not feel sick?"

"I feel fine my child," said Ganglot. She fell down on the bed with a loud thump and laughed. Turning her gaze to Ryoga she said, "You seemed shocked, Grandson. Did you expect me to be in lesser moods about this grand event?"

Ryoga stared at Ganglot blankly before turned red and said quickly, "Yes, no, I mean..." He paused to close his eyes then said, "I thought you'd be more... tired."

"Tired?" repeated Ganglot with a chuckle. "Certainly I should be but I'm not. That's all thanks to you and being back in my temple." She smiled again as she looked at the jeweled ceiling to her bed chambers. "How I love this place."

"What do you mean, thanks to Ryochan?" asked Akane. She touched his arm softly as she stepped forward.

Continuing to look all around her as she rose to her feet in a dreamlike state, Ganglot replied distractedly, "He is of my blood. Ryoga, like his mother, brings me strength with his proximity. Blood brings strength in my line of oni. We are linked and made more powerful through our relations."

Akane blinked at this and said, "What?"

"It's very simple," Ganglot paused to give Akane a fixed stare. "You saw how my Atchan defeated the one called Mousse in his dragon form. She was able to do so because of mine and Ryoga's close proximity. In normal circumstances she would've given him a good run before she could beat him." She looked to Atsuko and asked, "Isn't that right?"

"Is so, Mama," said Atsuko with a quick nod. "I think maybe take half hour or so to beat big scaly chicken but only take few minutes. Could feel myself get stronger."

"You see?" said Ganglot as she looked to Akane. "She gained strength through our presence. It's our link."

"What about Sakura?"

Everyone slowly looked to Ryoga who had been previously silent. The lost boy wore a look of concern on his features as he continued, "Will she be linked to us?"

"Yes," murmured Ganglot. She looked away from Ryoga to gaze out the nearby window. "I could not take that away from her. She needs us... our strength to survive right now. If she didn't have it she would surely die." Turning back to Ryoga she said, "Give her your support, Grandson. If you must choose sides then choose hers. She needs you most."

"Mama..." Atsuko said softly. "What're you saying?"

"Sakura needs all of you to survive," said Ganglot as she crossed the room to sit in a bed full of pillows. "I do not. She resents me very much and you must allow her to do so. If not she will never reach her next level of life."

Staring at Ganglot with wide confused eyes, Ryoga said haplessly, "I don't understand what you mean."

"Sakura is weak from the separation," Ganglot said solemnly. "And she will not want to stay in this temple. That means she will need to gain strength from you and the bond that you now share. Since I will remain here, in my temple, to recover I don't need your help." She paused to look out the window once more. "Sakura's mind is also as weak as her body. She isn't sure who to trust anymore. You will have to reassure her that she is first in your loyalties. Which won't be hard for you, Grandson, since it is already true."

At this comment, Ryoga's eyed widened and he stammered, "But I-I... didn't... it's..."

"Don't apologize," said Ganglot as she held up her hand to silence him. "You haven't known me for very long and you've known her most of your life. I understand the situation all too well but you must make sure that Sakura understands it also." She narrowed her eyes and said in low dangerous tones, "Sakura holds a power unknown because of our separation. Seeing that she doesn't misuse it will be your task, Grandson. If you can do it, that is."

"I can!" Ryoga affirmed fiercely.

"Good," said Ganglot with a smile. "Then all of you go to her. I'll be fine here, by myself." When they paused to look at her with doubtful eyes she sighed and said, "Go."

The group turned to leave the room and watching them, Ganglot smiled before she turned to look out the window. After a moment she murmured, "Alone again."

Mousse was angry.

The attack of that crazy woman had left him in bad shape and after a day of rest he still wasn't feeling up to par. And he was getting impatient from waiting. He wanted to destroy Tendo Nabiki and he wanted to destroy her now.

It no longer mattered to him if Perfume would hate him for it. It had gone beyond that. Tendo had humiliated him once too often and now he wanted her destroyed. If Perfume hated him for it, that was fine. He could find ways around that. There was a reason they called him a master of dark magic, after all. And it wasn't because he did parlor tricks.

A simple spell and Perfume would forget all about Tendo and her love for her. Then she would be his. It was all so simple that Mousse wanted to cry from it.

All he needed to do was recover enough so he could set off for his homeland and begin another attack. He would destroy Tendo then grab Perfume and make his escape.

It was the perfect plan.

Too bad he had to wait for its completion. Mousse hated waiting. He always had. When he wanted something he made up his mind immediately and went after it. Why waste time when you know what you want? That was his theory.

So Mousse wasted no time. He pursued his wants quickly and fiercely until he gained them. For over half his life he had pursued Perfume and just as he was getting close to making her his own she came along.

Tendo Nabiki.

Forming a twisted smile, Mousse held his bruised ribs and thought of her smug features. She thought she was better than him because she had Perfume. Well, he would change that all very soon.

Soon Perfume would be his and Tendo would be dead. Mousse had no doubts about that.

It was his destiny.

Joketsuzoku was crowded.

The entire village was gathered in the center square to observe the departure of the outsiders. The figure in the crowd that intrigued them the most was the legendary oni Ganglot who was hanging back on the edges away from most of the gathered people. Apparently the demon was only to bring the outsiders back to Japan then would be returning to reside in her temple. The last news brought little comfort to the residents of Joketsuzoku who didn't know what to make of the oni who'd been spoken of in so many of their tales.

Most of the tribe decided to just stay away from her.

"You're staying here?" asked Ukyo with wide eyes.

"For now," began Kurumi. "We want to stay here with Mother and learn about our past..."

"And being an Amazon," finished Natsume. "You do understand, don't you little Ukyo? We'll return to you one day but for now we want to be with our mother."

"Yeah," Ukyo murmured as she ducked her head. "And I support y'all but it's just..." She looked up with slightly teary eyes. "I was getting used to having you back, y'know? It's hard letting you go again but I understand why."

"We'll be back," Kurumi assured as she moved to pull Ukyo into a hug. "We promise. Right, Natsume?"

"Right," Natsume replied as she replaced Kurumi to hug Ukyo close. "And we never break our promises."

"You better be back," said Ukyo who sniffled quietly before wiping her eyes. "Or I'll kick both of your butts."

At this comment, the twins could only smile.

"Ucchan not happy," said Shampoo quietly.

She and Ranma were watching their Airen from a safe distance as Ukyo chatted with Natsume and Kurumi. When they saw the sad expression flit over the okonomiyaki chef's face they immediately became concerned.

"Something's wrong," Ranma replied solemnly. He darted his gaze to the nearby Happosai and said, "You know what's up, you disgusting old pervert?"

While Shampoo snickered, Happosai lifted his gaze to blow a smoke ring from his pipe. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in respect when we get back," said Happosai.

"Right," said Ranma with a derisive snort. "You want to steal my underwear too? Just answer the question. What's wrong with Ucchan? I know you got it figured out."

"Natsume and Kurumi have decided to remain here," said Happosai quietly. "With their Mother."

"Their Mother?" echoed Ranma and Shampoo.

"Yes," said Happosai. "And before you ask, their Mother is the Lore Master, Silk."

"Auntie Silk? Aiyaah," breathed Shampoo in shock. "I not know Auntie Silk have any children."

"Neither did she," Happosai replied.

Before Shampoo could ask him about that, Happosai darted away to leave the couple alone. Looking to Ranma the lavender haired Amazon said, "We getting much surprises."

"Yeah, you could definitely say that Shamchan," said Ranma warily as he scratched his cheek. "I just hope that this is the last of them because I don't think I can take anymore."

"I feel fine," groused Sakura.

The street fighter was giving Ryoga a friendly glare as she cut off his litany questions about her physical health. Next to her, Kodachi smiled softly at his attention as she allowed Sakura to rest against her body for support.

"Sorry," said Ryoga sheepishly. "I'm just-"

"Worried, yeah, yeah," Sakura gave a wave of her hand. "I know the speech. I've heard it about twenty times today." She paused to give a small smile that reflected a bit of her former cheer. "I never would've thought this group was full of a bunch of hypochondriacs."

"It's because we all love you so," purred Kodachi as she snuggled even closer to the other girl.

"Sweet talker," Sakura said with a chuckle. She looked back to Ryoga and said, "I feel fine. In fact, I'm feeling better just talking to you. I guess I missed having your sorry butt around, Ryochan."

For a reply, Ryoga managed a weak smile before he looked to Akane who looked just as concerned as him.

"We telling them that soon?" asked Atsuko. She had a very nervous expression and said, "Do I have to be there?"

Nodoka sighed at this while Comb, Silk, and Soun snickered as Genma looked at Atsuko sympathetically.

"Yes, you have to be there," said Nodoka wearily as she rubbed her forehead. She peered at Genma and asked, "Have you two always thought along the same lines or was it something that just developed over the years?"

"I think it just developed," Genma offered.

"It's best to tell them sooner than later," said Soun wisely. "Clearing the air will be good for all of us. Trust in that, Atsuko, and all will be well."

"Listen to Soun," said Comb cheerfully as she slapped Atsuko on the back. "What the worst that can happen? They get angry with you? Kids always do that."

Eyeing her friend warily, Silk said, "I think it's a bit more complicated than that, Comb."

"Bull," Comb said with a snort. "They have to tell the boys the truth and tell 'em quick. Just spit it out already."

"Spit it out?" repeated Atsuko as she got a strange gleam in her eyes that usually meant she had an idea.

And on seeing the gleam the entire group gave Comb a simultaneous death glare. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat Comb thought that maybe this was one of those times she should've kept her mouth shut.

"Do you feel well enough to summon us home?" Cologne asked in low tones.

"I do," replied Ganglot. She eyed the Matriarch with quiet humor and said, "Thank you for the concern."

"It's not for you," Cologne sniffed. "If you're not well enough to transport us and we depart there's a chance that some of us won't make it back in one piece. I'm sure you realize that teleportation is a tricky business."

"Quite," Ganglot said dryly. "I assure you that I'm feeling strong enough to teleport here and back. I trust you told the Council to keep away from me and my temple?"

"I did," said Cologne. "It wasn't a difficult task seeing as none of them wanted to go near you anyway."

Wearing a smirk Ganglot said, "Another cheap shot. Will you ever tire of insulting me?"

"Not as long as my brother remains dead," Cologne retorted in sharp and vicious tones. She turned to hop away and said, "Now take us home, oni."

Watching this departure, Ganglot murmured, "Some things never change and some wounds never heal. But you know that all too well, don't you Cologne?"

As before, those wanting to head back were gathered in a tight group after they said their good-byes with Ganglot standing in the center. The oni tilted her silver head back and closed her golden eyes to extend her arms high into the air. A bright blue glow encompassed all of those in the group and suddenly in a flash of blinding light they were gone. Leaving behind them only a few strands of wafting blue smoke in the center of the village of Joketsuzoku.

The Amazons watched this departure with wide eyes when only seconds later the Ganglot returned to slump in the center of the village on her knees. They stared at her with shock until Lotion hopped forward to stand in front of the legendary oni who appeared utterly drained.

"Ganglot?" asked Lotion softly.

The oni didn't reply as her silver head slumped lower. Finally, Ganglot lifted her blurry golden eyes which widened as she said in certain surprise, "Rogaine?"

Before Lotion could reply, the oni collapsed in a heap and the Lore Master turned to the crowd and called, "Comb! Come and help me with her. She's delirious."

"Elder?" asked Comb slowly. The purple haired Amazon was confused about her loyalties to her Elder and to Silk not to mention the idea of helping the legendary oni.

"Comb," repeated Lotion lowly. "Look at her. She's no threat to us. Pick her up, we must take her home. You'll care for her until she's well enough to do so on her own."

Looking back at Silk who gave a silent nod, Comb dashed up to Ganglot then nervously gathered the oni in her arms. When she did so, Comb noticed just how frail Ganglot really was. With her eyes closed and her face peaceful she hardly seemed like the evil oni of the legends. In fact, Ganglot seemed fragile and in desperate need of care. Something that called out to Comb as the healer of the tribe.

"Comb!" called Lotion. "Follow me. We must get her home quickly. She gains strength from her temple." Snapping out of her momentary daze, Comb nodded before she followed after Lotion and wondered just what she had gotten herself into now with her latest patient.

To be continued...

All characters in this fanfiction are from Ranma 1/2. With the exceptions of: Sakura who is from Street Fighter; Perfume who is borrowed from the Most Unlikely Of Friends by Wade Tritschler; Ganglot who is an original creation by yours truly. This fanfiction was inspired by the works of the great goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Wade Tritschler, Jim Robert Bader, and many other cool folks.

Author's note: It's back! Well, this took a long time to write due to lack of ideas and no time. This is my quiet chapter so look for more action next time. I'll try to have twenty two out soon but from now on all my chapters are going to be a hell of a lot shorter.

Send comments to: Dreiser3

Thanks to Red Death all my fanfics are archived at: ~

Chat with me on ICQ! My ICQ # is: 37674780

Next up: The gang is home in Nerima but things are hardly back to what they like to call normal. Sakura can't seem to return to her old life and to solve this problem she decides to join the annual street fighting tournament.

"And every dream is just a dream, after all." -Heather Nova-


End file.
